Ερωτικά θραύσματα
by renoui
Summary: Μικρές ερωτικές περιπέτειες με πρωταγωνιστές τους αγαπημένους χαρακτήρες της σειράς Λυκόφως.
1. Κεφάλαιο 1

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ. Στο παρόν λαμβάνει χώρα νομή χωρίς κανένα σκοπό ωφελείας._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: ΜΕ ΔΙΑΦΟΡΑ ΣΤΗΘΟΥΣ**

Είχε έρθει επιτέλους το καλοκαίρι. Όλα γύρω ήταν πράσινα, οι βροχές είχαν σχεδόν σταματήσει και ο ήλιος έβγαινε συχνότερα. Όπως σήμερα. Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν με τεντωμένο το χέρι της έξω από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο απολάμβανε τις χρυσές αχτίδες να αντανακλούν ανεπαίσθητα στο δέρμα της. Η θεία Άλις είχε πέσει ακόμα μία φορά μέσα. Ούτε ένα σύννεφο στον ουρανό και μόνο ο απαραίτητος άνεμος που έκανε τα μαλλιά της να παιχνιδίζουν ελεύθερα γύρω της. Ο ιδανικός καιρός για σέρφινγκ.

Έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο κάθισμα, έκλεισε τα μάτια της και άφησε τη ζεστασιά από τα ακροδάχτυλα της να ταξιδέψει σε όλο το κορμί της. Κρατώντας τα ακόμα κλειστά, έφερε το αριστερό της χέρι πάνω στην επιφάνεια του τιμονιού ψαχουλεύοντας και βρίσκοντας την οικεία επιδερμίδα.

«Είσαι πιο ζεστός από τον ήλιο», του είπε ανοίγοντας ξανά τα μάτια της και στρέφοντας το πρόσωπο της σε εκείνον.

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ χαμογέλασε και η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε να φωτίζεται όλο το αυτοκίνητο.

«Ο προσωπικός μου ήλιος», σκέφτηκε.

Στα επτά χρόνια της ζωής της τα ιδιαίτερα ταλέντα της είχαν εξελιχθεί πολύ. Πλέον μπορούσε να ελέγξει απόλυτα τις σκέψεις που μετέδιδε μέσω του αγγίσματος της, ενώ ταυτόχρονα μπορούσε, όπως η μητέρα της, να μπλοκάρει οποιαδήποτε αθέλητη επέμβαση στο μυαλό της. Η τελευταία ικανότητα της δεν ήταν και η πιο αγαπημένη του πατέρα της, αλλά ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν είχε μάθει να ζει με αυτό.

«Ξέρεις τι λένε, Νες. Λύκος γεννιέσαι, δε γίνεσαι», της έκλεισε το μάτι. «Εξάλλου και εσύ δεν τα πας άσχημα»

Από όλα τα χαρακτηριστικά που είχε κληρονομήσει η Ρενέσμε από τη μητέρα της, η θερμοκρασία του σώματος της ήταν το αγαπημένο της. Δε ζεσταινόταν και δεν κρύωνε ποτέ σε οποιεσδήποτε συνθήκες και σε συνδυασμό με τους χτύπους της καρδιάς της, παρότι, όπως η θερμοκρασία της, ήταν λίγο πιο πάνω από το κανονικό, μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να περάσει για φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε και πήγε να κατεβάσει το χέρι της, αλλά εκείνος το έπιασε σφιχτά και τύλιξε τα δάχτυλα του στα δικά της. Άφησε τα χέρια τους πλεγμένα πάνω στο τιμόνι και σε κάποια στιγμή που έπρεπε να αλλάξει ταχύτητα τα έφερε πάνω στο λεβιέ.

«Η μικρή Νέσι οδηγεί», της είπε γελώντας.

«Μη γελάς», ψευτοθύμωσε εκείνη. «Είχες υποσχεθεί να μου μάθεις. Και μηχανή»

«Θα σου μάθω. Αρκεί να μην πεις τίποτα στους δικούς σου, γιατί σε βλέπω να τρως λύκο στα κάρβουνα»

«Δεν πρόκειται να μου ξεφύγει λέξη», απάντησε παρατηρώντας τα χέρια τους, το μικρό δικό της μέσα στο τεράστιο δικό του, να ακουμπάνε το λεβιέ των ταχυτήτων. «Πότε;», σήκωσε το βλέμμα της στο πρόσωπο του.

«Τι λες να ξεκινήσουμε από αύριο;», την ρώτησε κλέβοντας ματιές από το δρόμο, για να την κοιτάζει.

«Σύμφωνοι. Μηχανή ή αυτοκίνητο;»

«Ας αρχίσουμε με το αυτοκίνητο και για μηχανή βλέπουμε. Εντάξει;»

«Εντάξει, αλλά σε προειδοποιώ από τώρα πως δε θα κάνω πίσω. Θα μου μάθεις και μηχανή. Και όλα αυτά τα κόλπα που κάνετε με τον Έμπρυ και το Σεθ»

«Νομίζω δε θα τον γλιτώσουμε το λύκο στα κάρβουνα», είπε σκωπτικά εκείνος.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένη. Ήθελε από μικρή να μάθει να κάνει όλες αυτές τις φιγούρες που έκαναν το Τρίο Στούτζες, όπως τους αποκαλούσε ο παππούς Τσάρλι, με τις μηχανές τους. Φυσικά η οικογένεια της και κυρίως ο πατέρας της το είχαν απαγορεύσει δια ροπάλου. Η Ρενέσμε καταλάβαινε το φόβο τους μέχρι κάποιο σημείο, αλλά πλέον που είχε φτάσει σχεδόν σε πλήρη ανάπτυξη και διέθετε υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη και αντοχή ήταν γελοίο να μην της επιτρέπουν να κάνει κάτι για ανύπαρκτους λόγους ασφάλειας. Ωστόσο, ο πατέρας της αρνούταν να δεχτεί πως το να οδηγήσει απλά μία μηχανή, πόσω μάλλον αν το έκανε με ταυτόχρονο κατακόρυφο πιασμένη από το τιμόνι, ήταν κάτι το ακίνδυνο.

«Μη φοβάσαι, Τζέικι. Αν σου επιτεθεί, θα σε προστατέψω», τον πείραξε εκείνη.

Ο Τζέικομπ την κοίταξε με την άκρη του ματιού του μειδιώντας. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα σταμάτησαν μπροστά στην παραλία. Βγήκαν από το αυτοκίνητο και αφού ξεφόρτωσαν τα πράγματα τους κατευθύνθηκαν πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι προς τη θάλασσα.

«Ποιες είναι οι κοπέλες;», ρώτησε απορημένη η Ρενέσμε καθώς προχωρούσαν.

Εννοούσε τις δύο νεαρές γυναίκες που μιλούσαν με τον Έμπρυ.

«Α, ναι, ξέχασα να στο πω. Τις γνώρισε ο Έμπρυ κάπου στο Πορτ Άντζελες και τις προσκάλεσε για μπάνιο. Δε σε πειράζει, ε;»

«Όχι, κανένα πρόβλημα», απάντησε η Ρενέσμε.

Συνήθως της άρεσε πολύ να γνωρίζει καινούργιο κόσμο, γεγονός που συνέβαινε σπάνια στην καθόλα προστατευμένη ζωή της, αλλά κάτι στην παρουσία αυτών των δύο κοριτσιών την έκανε να αισθάνεται περίεργα. Ίσως έφταιγε που μύριζαν τόσο έντονα φερομόνες, όπως τα θηλυκά ελάφια την εποχή του ζευγαρώματος. Σε αντίθεση, όμως, με τα ελάφια, εκείνες δεν της φαίνονταν καθόλου δελεαστικές.

Όταν ο Έμπρυ τους αντιλήφθηκε, σήκωσε το χέρι του για χαιρετισμό και ο Τζέικομπ με τη Ρενέσμε πλησίασαν με μεγάλα βήματα στο σημείο που στεκόταν μαζί με τις δύο κοπέλες.

«Τι γίνεται, παιδιά;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ με το γνωστό, πιο κουλ πεθαίνεις, στυλ του. «Να σας γνωρίσω τη Σούζι και τη Λόλα. Είναι αδερφές», έκανε τις συστάσεις ο Έμπρυ.

Ο Τζέικ έγνεψε ένα αδιόρατο _γεια_ προς πάσα κατεύθυνση. Η Ρενέσμε κάρφωσε με ανθρώπινη δύναμη τη σανίδα της στην άμμο και σήκωσε το βλέμμα της στα δύο κορίτσια. Η μία, η Σούζι, ήταν μεγαλύτερη, γύρω στα είκοσι δύο. Ήταν καστανόξανθη με γαλάζια μάτια και είχε συμπαθητική φυσιογνωμία. Η άλλη, η Λόλα, πρέπει να ήταν δεκαοκτώ. Είχε τα ίδια γαλάζια μάτια με την αδερφή της, αλλά τα δικά της μαλλιά ήταν ξανθά. Είχε πολύ έντονο στήθος και έμοιαζε να είναι πολύ περήφανη για αυτό.

«Χαίρω πολύ. Ρενέσμε»

«Ρενέσμε! Τι περίεργο όνομα», είπε η Σούζι.

«Μεγάλη ιστορία», είπε η Ρενέσμε μυστηριωδώς και με μία κίνηση έβγαλε το άσπρο φανελάκι της.

Είχε φορέσει ένα άσπρο μαγιό μπουστάκι και από κάτω μακρύ μαγιό σορτσάκι σε απαλό γαλάζιο χρώμα που της έφτανε ως το γόνατο. Παρατήρησε πως τα μαγιό της Σούζι και της Λόλα ήταν ανερυθρίαστα ανύπαρκτα, συγκρατούμενα από μηδαμινά κορδόνια. Προς στιγμήν ένιωσε τη λίμπιντο της να πιάνει ναδίρ, αλλά οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν βίαια, όταν ο Τζέικομπ, που στο μεταξύ είχε βγάλει και εκείνος τη μπλούζα του, την πήρε αγκαλιά κάνοντας τα πόδια της να μείνουν μετέωρα στον αέρα και τις γαλάζιες σαγονιάρες της να εκσφενδονιστούν.

«Τζέικ, άσε με κάτω», φώναξε γελώντας εκείνη δήθεν διαμαρτυρόμενη, ενώ ο Τζέικομπ έτρεχε προς τη θάλασσα.

Φτάνοντας στην ακροθαλασσιά έκανε ένα μεγάλο σάλτο και προσγειώθηκαν και οι δύο με χαχανητά και γέλια στο δροσερό νερό. Άρχισαν να καταβρέχουν ο ένας τον άλλον και να προσπαθούν να αλληλοβυθιστούν. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν τόσο απορροφημένη από το παιχνίδι τους που δεν παρατήρησε το έντονο βλέμμα της Λόλα ούτε άκουσε τα λόγια της.

«Είναι ζευγάρι;», ρώτησε τον Έμπρυ δείχνοντας τους δύο νέους που έκαναν χαμό μέσα στη θάλασσα.

Ο Έμπρυ δε χρειάστηκε να απαντήσει, γιατί εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Τζέικομπ τράβηξε με δύναμη πάνω του τη Ρενέσμε κολλώντας το σώμα της στο δικό του και σκεπάζοντας τα χείλη της με ένα βαθύ φιλί. Η Λόλα έμεινε να κοιτάζει το μελαμψό θεό που πολιορκούσε με βίαιη κτητικότητα το στόμα της κοκκινομάλλας. Ήταν τόσο ζωώδης ο ερωτισμός του που ένιωσε τον κόλπο της να υγραίνεται και τις ρώγες της να σκληραίνουν.

«Πάμε και εμείς;», ρώτησε την αδερφή της και τον Έμπρυ και κατευθύνθηκε προς τη θάλασσα.

Σύντομα βρέθηκαν να κολυμπούν όλοι μαζί, αλλά αυτό δεν επέφερε καμία διαφορά για τον Τζέικομπ και την κοκκινομάλλα που συνέχιζαν να ασχολούνται μόνο ο ένας με τον άλλον λες και δεν υπήρχε κανείς τριγύρω. Ευτυχώς αυτό άλλαξε, όταν εμφανίστηκαν άλλα δύο παιδιά. Ήταν ένα αγόρι και μία κοπέλα.

«Έι», φώναξε το αγόρι και αμέσως ο Τζέικομπ και η επονομαζόμενη Ρενέσμε παράτησαν το κολύμπι και βγήκαν στη στεριά.

Αγκάλιασαν σφιχτά τα δύο παιδιά και πήγαν προς τις σανίδες τους. Η Λόλα δεν ήξερε να κάνει σέρφινγκ, γενικότερα σιχαινόταν οποιαδήποτε σωματική άσκηση, αλλά για τα ωραία μάτια του Τζέικομπ και κυρίως για τους ακόμα πιο ωραίους κοιλιακούς του, ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει μαθήματα τώρα. Άφησε την αδερφή της να σαλιαρίζει με τον Έμπρυ και πλησίασε τον Τζέικομπ και τους υπόλοιπους.

«Τζέικ, θα με μάθεις να κάνω σερφ», τον ρώτησε ρίχνοντας πίσω τα μαλλιά της, για να φανούν τα μεγάλα στήθη της.

Συνήθως αυτή ήταν η καταλυτική κίνηση. Κανείς δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί λογικά μετά από αυτό. Ο Τζέικομπ ωστόσο έμεινε τελείως ανεπηρέαστος.

«Δε νομίζω πως είμαι κατάλληλος. Καλύτερα να μάθεις σε σχολή πρώτα. Μπορεί να χτυπήσεις άσχημα», της απάντησε ευγενικά, αλλά ψυχρά και χωρίς να της δώσει περαιτέρω σημασία, έπιασε τη σανίδα του από το ένα χέρι και τη Ρενέσμε από το άλλο και έτρεξε ξανά στη θάλασσα.

Δεν είχε καν το μυαλό να την συστήσει στους φίλους του.

«Γεια, είμαι η Λόλα», είπε μόνη της στο αγόρι και στο κορίτσι που ετοίμαζαν τις δικές τους σανίδες.

«Χαίρω πολύ. Είμαι ο Σεθ και αυτή είναι η Λία», είπε χαμογελώντας το αγόρι.

«Γεια», είπε κοφτά η Λία και ύστερα στράφηκε στο Σεθ. «Έλα, Σεθ, δε θέλεις να χάσεις όλα τα μεγάλα κύματα», του είπε και έτρεξε και εκείνη στη θάλασσα με το Σεθ να την ακολουθεί κατά πόδας.

Η Λόλα Μπαρνς έμεινε εμβρόντητη στην παραλία. Η απόρριψη ήταν κάτι που δεν είχε ξαναζήσει. Στο λύκειο ήταν η πιο καυτή γκόμενα. Μπορούσε να έχει όποιον ήθελε. Και αυτό την έκανε να πεισμώσει ακόμα περισσότερο με τη συμπεριφορά του Τζέικομπ και την αδιαπέραστη αδιαφορία του. Ωστόσο, δεν είχε απελπιστεί τελείως. Ήξερε ότι τίποτα δε μένει αδιαπέραστο από τον εγκέλαδο ενός πλούσιου στήθους.

Κάθισε στην πετσέτα της παρακολουθώντας τις φιγούρες που έκαναν οι σέρφερ πάνω στα κύματα. Έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί πως η κοκκινομάλλα ήταν εντυπωσιακά καλή. Ψιλόλιγνη και αθλητική έμοιαζε με μοντέλο της Quicksilver. Όμως η Λόλα δεν άφησε την αυτοπεποίθηση της να πληγεί από την εικόνα της αντιπάλου της. Φόρεσε τα μεγάλα καφέ γυαλιά της και έμεινε να απολαμβάνει τον ήλιο σκεφτόμενη τον καλύτερο τρόπο, για να κάνει την κίνηση της.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα εμφανίστηκε η αδερφή της με τον Έμπρυ.

«Λόλα, ο Έμπρυ μας κάλεσε να μείνουμε για μπάρμπεκιου το βράδυ. Τι λες;», ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένη.

Στη Σούζι άρεσε πολύ αυτός ο σκουρόχρωμος νέος με τα μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια και το πονηρό χαμόγελο. Τον είχε γνωρίσει μόλις μία ημέρα πριν στο μαγαζί του πατέρα της. Εκείνη ήταν στο ταμείο και εκείνος ήρθε να αγοράσει μία μπαλαντέζα. Έπιασαν κουβέντα και της είπε ότι είναι Ινδιάνος Κιγιέτ και μένει στον καταυλισμό στη Λα Πους. Την προσκάλεσε να την ξεναγήσει στα μέρη του. Η Σούζι καταχάρηκε και έπεισε την αδερφή της να έρθουν μία βόλτα μέχρι τη Δυτική ακτή.

«Φυσικά!», δέχθηκε η Λόλα που άλλο που δεν ήθελε να περάσει και άλλο χρόνο μαζί με τον Τζέικομπ.

«Ευχαριστούμε, Έμπρυ», είπε η Σούζι χαμογελώντας.

«Χαρά μου», ανταπάντησε εκείνος.

Όταν χθες μπήκε στο μαγαζί με τα ηλεκτρονικά είδη, το βλέμμα του αρχικά τράβηξε η μικρότερη αδερφή. Η Λόλα είχε μεγαλύτερα βυζιά, αλλά και πολύ μεγαλύτερη ιδέα για τον εαυτό της. Για αυτό ο Έμπρυ διπλάρωσε τη Σούζι που δεν είχε και τελείως άσχημο κώλο. Όπως και να ήταν η Λόλα τώρα γουστάριζε τον Τζέικομπ, οπότε ο Έμπρυ δεν είχε τύχη μαζί της. Ίσως όταν απογοητευόταν από τη χοντρή χυλόπιτα που θα έτρωγε, να έβρισκε παρηγοριά στην αγκαλιά του. Μία βραδιά και με τις δύο αδερφές. Ουάου! Το πέος του σκλήρυνε και μόνο στην ιδέα.

«Θέλετε να πάμε καμία βόλτα στην παραλία;», ρώτησε.

«Ναι, γιατί όχι», είπε η Σούζι.

Η Λόλα αρνήθηκε λέγοντας πως θέλει να κάνει ηλιοθεραπεία. Δεν είχε καμία πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει το παρατηρητήριο της. Ο Έμπρυ με τη Σούζι πιάστηκαν χέρι-χέρι και άρχισαν να περπατούν κατά μήκος της αχανούς παραλίας. Όταν είχαν απομακρυνθεί αρκετά, ώστε να μην τους βλέπουν οι άλλοι, την τράβηξε ελαφρά πάνω του και τη φίλησε. Τα χείλη της ήταν υγρά και αλμυρά, αλλά δεν ήξερε να φιλάει καλά. Τον Έμπρυ δεν τον πείραζε, για εκείνον τα φιλιά λειτουργούσαν καθαρά ως σπάσιμο του πάγου. Προσπάθησε να κατεβάσει τα χέρια του στο σώμα της, αλλά εκείνη τραβήχτηκε.

«Λείπουμε πολλή ώρα», είπε κοκκινίζοντας και πήρε το δρόμο της επιστροφής.

Ο Έμπρυ βλαστήμησε από μέσα του, αλλά την ακολούθησε αδιαμαρτύρητα. Το πουλί του τον πονούσε από την κάβλα, όμως τι να έκανε; Να την βίαζε; Σκέφτηκε ότι είχε ακόμα αρκετές ώρες μπροστά του. Θα την κατάφερνε, πού θα πήγαινε. Όταν επέστρεψαν, οι άλλοι είχαν τελειώσει με το σέρφινγκ και έστηναν φιλέ, για να παίξουν βόλεϊ. Ο Έμπρυ έτρεξε κοντά τους. Αρκετά το μουνόδουλο είχε παίξει για την ώρα. Σε λίγο πάλι.

«Τι γίνεται; Ετοιμάζουμε τουρνουά;», ρώτησε πιάνοντας από το σβέρκο το Σεθ την ώρα που κρεμούσε το δίχτυ.

Εδώ και μερικούς μήνες είχαν καρφώσει δύο πασσάλους στην άμμο και όταν έρχονταν για μπάνιο έφερναν μαζί τους ένα φιλέ και μία μπάλα και έπαιζαν με τις ώρες.

«Διάλεξε ζευγάρι», είπε ο Σεθ χαμογελώντας στραβά.

Ο Έμπρυ κατάλαβε ότι θα του φόρτωναν τη Σούζι και δε γούσταρε καθόλου. Θα ήταν τελείως άδικο να παίξει κόντρα στη Λία και το Σεθ ή ακόμα περισσότερο κόντρα στη Ρενέσμε και τον Τζέικομπ με παρτενέρ έναν απλό άνθρωπο, πόσω μάλλον κορίτσι.

«Ετοιμάζονται τα πουλάκια μου;», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Κουίλ και ο Έμπρυ στράφηκε προς το μέρος του χαρούμενος.

«Μπράβο, ρε μαλάκα που ήρθες! Έλα να ξεσκίσουμε μερικούς κώλους!», του φώναξε και χτύπησε με την παλάμη του το χέρι του φίλου του.

Ο Έμπρυ χάρηκε ακόμα περισσότερο, όταν είδε πως είχε έρθει χωρίς την Κλαίρ. Όσο και αν συμπαθούσε το πιτσιρίκι, μερικές φορές ήταν μεγάλη ξενέρα να μη μπορείς να χαλβαδιάσεις με τον κολλητό σου, επειδή έτρεχε συνεχώς πίσω από μία εννιάχρονη μπουμπού. Τουλάχιστον η Ρενέσμε είχε μεγαλώσει πολύ γρήγορα και μπορούσαν να κάνουν όλοι μαζί παρέα.

«Πώς και άφησες την Κλαίρ μόνη;», ρώτησε ο Σεθ.

«Έπρεπε να πάει με τους γονείς της για ψώνια στο Σιάτλ. Λίγο χρόνο για τον εαυτό μου», χαμογέλασε ο Κουίλ.

Το αποτύπωμα είναι σκληρή δουλειά για αυτό και ο Έμπρυ δεν ήθελε να αποτυπωθεί. Προτιμούσε να χώνει το πουλί του όπου γούσταρε χωρίς συναισθηματικούς δεσμούς. Από την άλλη πάλι βέβαια αν ήταν να αποτυπωθεί σε κανένα μούναρο όπως η Ρενέσμε τότε άλλαζε το πράγμα. Ήξερε πως ήταν η γκόμενα του αρχηγού του, αλλά δε μπορούσε να μην παραδεχτεί πως η κοπέλα ήταν τούμπανο. Αντικειμενικά μιλώντας, όχι ότι του είχε περάσει καν από το μυαλό να την σκεφτεί ερωτικά. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν σαν αδερφή του. Σαν αδερφή όμως ήταν μουνάρα.

«Έμπρυ, θα παίξουν οι φίλες σου;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Δεν ξέρω. Γιατί;», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ο Έμπρυ.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν έδινε δεκάρα αν θα έπαιζαν ή όχι. Εξάλλου το μόνο που θα κατάφερναν ήταν να τους χαλάσουν το παιχνίδι.

«Γιατί αν παίξουν πρέπει να χωρίσουμε διαφορετικά τις ομάδες ή να παίξουμε τέσσερις-τέσσερις. Αλλιώς δε θα είναι δίκαιο», εξήγησε το αυτονόητο ο αρχηγός του.

«Καλά, θα τις ρωτήσω», είπε ανόρεχτα και πλησίασε τη Σούζι και τη Λόλα που είχαν μείνει κοντά στη θάλασσα.

Υπέβαλλε το ερώτημα όσο πιο αποκαρδιωτικά μπορούσε, ώστε να μην τους κινήσει το ενδιαφέρον και πράγματι τα κατάφερε. Η Λόλα δεν έδειχνε να θέλει να καταναλώσει δράμι περισσότερης ενέργειας από όση χρειαζόταν για να βάλει αντηλιακό και ενώ η Σούζι θα ήθελε να βρίσκεται κοντά στον Έμπρυ προτιμούσε να μη γελοιοποιήσει τον εαυτό της παίζοντας ένα άθλημα για το οποίο δεν είχε ιδέα. Την τελευταία σκέψη την κράτησε για τον εαυτό της και είπε απλά πως δεν είχε όρεξη. Ο Έμπρυ απομακρύνθηκε ευχαριστημένος και επέστρεψε στο φιλέ. Η Ρενέσμε είχε τοποθετήσει ήδη δύο μεγάλες πέτρες από κάθε πλευρά καθορίζοντας τα τερέν και έτσι ξεκίνησαν να παίζουν.

Η Λόλα δεν απόρησε καθόλου, όταν είδε πως ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ζευγάρι με τη Ρενέσμε.

«Άραγε κάνουν τίποτα αυτοί οι δύο χώρια;», ρώτησε την αδερφή της με ειρωνεία στη φωνή.

Η Σούζι κοίταξε προς το μέρος της αυτοσχέδιας αθλοπαιδιάς την ώρα που η Ρενέσμε πετούσε ψηλά τη μπάλα και τη χτυπούσε με δύναμη στον αέρα πετυχαίνοντας ένα εντυπωσιακό σερβίς.

«Για τον Τζέικομπ και τη Ρενέσμε λες; Ναι, μοιάζουν αχώριστοι», απάντησε με ειλικρίνεια.

Ήξερε πως η αδερφή της καλόβλεπε τον μελαμψό Ινδιάνο, αλλά δε μπορούσε να μην παρατηρήσει πόσο προσκολλημένος ήταν στη Ρενέσμε ή πόσο όμορφη ήταν εκείνη. Και η αδερφή της ήταν όμορφη, αλλά η Ρενέσμε ήταν ίσως η πιο όμορφη κοπέλα που είχε δει ποτέ της η Σούζι. Αυτό όμως προτίμησε να μην το πει.

«Εγώ ξέρω κάτι που μπορεί να τους χωρίσει», χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια η Λόλα.

Η Σούζι την κοίταξε με έκπληκτα μάτια.

«Λόλα!»

«Τι; Μη μου κάνεις κήρυγμα τώρα περί ιερότητας των σχέσεων», χασκογέλασε η Λόλα. «Τον θέλω και αφού τον θέλω έχω κάθε δικαίωμα να τον διεκδικήσω», προσέθεσε κοιτώντας τον Τζέικομπ την ώρα που κάρφωνε μία μπαλιά στο απέναντι γήπεδο.

Η Σούζι κούνησε αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι της, αλλά δε σχολίασε. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε να είναι εκείνη η μικρή αδερφή. Ήξερε πως η Λόλα είχε αρκετές εμπειρίες με αγόρια, είχε αρχίσει να βγαίνει ραντεβού από πολύ μικρή και το είχε κάνει πρώτη φορά στα δεκατέσσερα, όμως δεν περίμενε να μιλά τόσο κυνικά, χωρίς ίχνος συναισθηματισμού.

«Πάω κοντά στα παιδιά», είπε και σηκώθηκε.

Η Λόλα έμεινε μόνη. Έβαλε τα ακουστικά στα αυτιά της χαζεύοντας τον Τζέικομπ έτσι όπως κουνιόταν και διαγράφονταν οι ατελείωτοι μύες στο κορμί του. Ανυπομονούσε να τελειώσουν οι γυμναστικές επιδείξεις, για να κάνει αυτούς τους μύες να σπαρταρήσουν για χάρη της.

Έπρεπε να περιμένει αρκετές ώρες. Σιγά-σιγά άρχισαν να καταφτάνουν και άλλοι Ινδιάνοι από τον καταυλισμό που ήθελαν να παίξουν και αυτοί και έτσι το παιχνίδι κράτησε πολύ παραπάνω από όσο ανέμενε η Λόλα. Κάποια στιγμή βαρέθηκε να είναι μόνη και πλησίασε και εκείνη τον αγωνιστικό χώρο. Γνωρίστηκε με τους περισσότερους που βρίσκονταν εκεί. Ήταν όλοι ψηλοί και μυώδεις, ίσως είχε κάτι το νερό στον καταυλισμό τους. Αρκετοί της την έπεσαν και η Λόλα φλέρταρε μαζί τους, χωρίς ωστόσο να χάσει τον κύριο στόχο της, ο οποίος βγήκε νικητής μαζί με την κοκκινομάλλα. Η Λόλα ένιωσε το στομάχι της να σφίγγεται όταν τον είδε να την πιάνει αγκαλιά χοροπηδώντας χαρούμενος και εκείνη να τυλίγει τα μακριά πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του και να τεντώνει τα χέρια της στον αέρα γελώντας.

«Φτάνουν οι πανηγυρισμοί. Ώρα για μάσα», φώναξε ο Μπρέιντι, ένας από τους Ινδιάνους.

Αμέσως όλοι έπιασαν δουλειά, για να ανάψουν φωτιά. Όταν ήταν έτοιμη και τα λουκάνικα και τα μπιφτέκια ψήνονταν στη σχάρα, είχε μόλις αρχίσει να πέφτει ο ήλιος. Παντού κυκλοφορούσαν μπίρες και η Λόλα έπινε το ένα ποτήρι μετά το άλλο. Η Σούζι ζαχάρωνε με τον Έμπρυ και δεν της έδινε σημασία. Εκείνη κάρφωνε συνεχώς τον Τζέικομπ και περίμενε την ευκαιρία. Την ευκαιρία να τον ξεμοναχιάσει.

Και την βρήκε. Είχε ξεκινήσει το φαγητό και όλοι έμοιαζαν απασχολημένοι καταβροχθίζοντας τεράστιες ποσότητες κρέατος. Ο Τζέικομπ καθόταν δίπλα στη φωτιά με τη Ρενέσμε ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και όπως όλη την υπόλοιπη ημέρα γελούσαν και μιλούσαν λες και βρίσκονταν μέσα σε μία τεράστια ροζ φούσκα. Η Λόλα είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται. Όμως ξαφνικά είδε τον Τζέικομπ να φιλά απαλά τη Ρενέσμε στον ώμο και ύστερα να σηκώνεται και να απομακρύνεται από τους υπόλοιπους. Χωρίς να χάσει στιγμή, έτρεξε όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσε από πίσω του. Ο Τζέικομπ πήγε προς το πάρκινγκ, ξεκλείδωσε ένα αμάξι που προφανώς ήταν το δικό του, άνοιξε το πορτμπαγκάζ και έσκυψε για να πάρει κάτι από μέσα. Όταν ξανασηκώθηκε η Λόλα βρισκόταν ακριβώς από πίσω του.

«Γεια», του είπε.

Παραδόξως εκείνος δεν έμοιαζε ξαφνιασμένος.

«Γεια σου, Λόλα», απάντησε ράθυμα κλείνοντας την πόρτα του πορτμπαγκάζ και γύρισε προς το μέρος της κρατώντας μία κιθάρα.

Και τότε η κιθάρα του έπεσε από τα χέρια και τα μάτια του γούρλωσαν τόσο πολύ που νόμιζες θα πεταχτούν έξω από τις κόγχες τους.

«Πας καλά; Τι κάνεις; Είσαι τρελή;», είπε όσο πιο έντονα και όσο πιο χαμηλόφωνα μπορούσε.

Η Λόλα χαμογέλασε πονηρά και έφερε τις παλάμες της στο γυμνό της στήθος τρίβοντας το.

«Ξέρω ότι σου αρέσουν, κακό αγόρι. Πιάσε τα, Τζέικομπ, είναι αληθινά και είναι δικά σου», είπε με τη φωνή της γεμάτη ηδονή.

«Τζέικ;»

Ο Τζέικομπ γύρισε σαν υπνωτισμένος προς το μέρος της γλυκιάς φωνής που έκανε τα γόνατα του να λυγίζουν. Είδε το πρόσωπο της, πανέμορφο όπως πάντα, να φωτίζεται από το απαλό φως του φεγγαριού. Τα μάτια της, ζεστά και τρυφερά συνήθως, έμοιαζαν τώρα τεράστια από την έκπληξη και την οδύνη. Δεν πρόλαβε να ανοιγοκλείσει τα βλέφαρα του και εκείνη είχε εξαφανιστεί.

«Νέσι, Νες, σταμάτα! Σταμάτα! Περίμενε», της φώναξε και άρχισε να τρέχει ξωπίσω της.

Έβαλε όλη του τη δύναμη και την πρόλαβε βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος.

«Νέσι, σε παρακαλώ, σταμάτα», της φώναξε ξανά, αλλά και πάλι δεν τον άκουσε.

Αύξησε την ταχύτητα του και με ένα τέντωμα την έπιασε από τον καρπό και την τράβηξε πάνω του, κλείνοντας την στην αγκαλιά του. Εκείνη αλυχτούσε και πάλευε, πάλευε να ξεφύγει. Τον χτυπούσε με γροθιές στο στήθος όμως δεν κατάφερνε να τον κάνει να την αφήσει.

«Άσε με! Άσε με!», τον διέταζε, αλλά εκείνος την κρατούσε σφιχτά. «Να πας, να πας σε αυτήν, αυτήν την, την, την πουτάνα! Να πας να της πιάσεις τα τεράστια βυζιά της!», ούρλιαξε έξαλλη.

Ο Τζέικομπ προσπάθησε να την κάνει να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου σε παρακαλώ! Δε φταίω εγώ! Ήρθε από πίσω μου και μέχρι να γυρίσω μπαμ! Τα είχε πετάξει όλα! Και τότε εμφανίστηκες εσύ και … »

«Συγνώμη που στο χάλασα!», τον διέκοψε γεμάτη οργή η Ρενέσμε. «Συγνώμη που δεν άργησα για να προλάβεις να χουφτώσεις τις βυζούμπες της ή να την γαμήσεις πάνω στο κωλοκαπό»

Ο Τζέικομπ είδε κόκκινο.

«Το έχεις χάσει τελείως;», άρχισε να φωνάζει τώρα και εκείνος. «Είναι δυνατόν να πιστεύεις ότι θέλω να γαμήσω την οποιαδήποτε άλλη εκτός από εσένα;»

Η Ρενέσμε γέλασε με δυνατό σαρκασμό που αντήχησε σε όλο το δάσος.

«Μην κρύβεσαι, Τζέικι, σε τσακώσαμε! Έλα, έλα, παραδέξου το! Παραδέξου ότι γουστάρεις τα βυζιά της, τα τεράστια, μεγαθηριακά βυζιά της!»

«Νέσι, κόφτο!», είπε ο Τζέικομπ άγρια, ενώ είχε αρχίσει να τρέμει ολόκληρος από θυμό.

Εκείνη όμως δε σταμάτησε. Συνέχισε να χύνει δηλητήριο και να τον κοιτάει με μάτια που πετούσαν φλόγες.

«Γιατί δε μου το λες μέσα στα μούτρα, Τζέικ; Πες το μου, πες του μου εδώ, φάτσα φόρα! Καυλώνω με τα βυζιά της. Όλη ημέρα ήμουν καυλωμένος με τα βυζιά της. Θέλω να τα γλείψω και να τα δαγκώσω και να χώσω το κεφάλι μου μέσα τους και να κάνω μπρρρρρρ»

«Θα σκάσεις απλά επιτέλους;», είπε και με μία αποφασιστική κίνηση την τράβηξε και άλλο πάνω του με το αριστερό του χέρι και με το δεξί πίεσε το πρόσωπο της αναγκάζοντας την να ανοίξει το στόμα της και να τον αφήσει να χώσει τη γλώσσα του μέσα της.

Άρχισε να την φιλάει βίαια, παθιασμένα, κρατώντας ακόμα το στόμα της ανοιχτό με το χέρι του, ενώ εκείνη πάλευε να ξεφύγει σπρώχνοντας τον με όλη της τη δύναμη, αλλά η δική του ήταν μεγαλύτερη. Οι γλώσσες τους αγωνίζονταν για κυριαρχία και όταν ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε να νικάει την ανάγκασε με γρήγορα βήματα να πισωπατήσει και να κολλήσει στον κορμό ενός δέντρου. Με το ένα του χέρι την ανασήκωσε στερεώνοντας το μηδαμινό βάρος της πάνω του και με το άλλο της έσκισε άγαρμπα το μπουστάκι και το μαγιό πετώντας τα μακριά. Ύστερα κατέβασε και κλότσησε το μαγιό του και μπήκε μέσα της με τρομακτικό πόθο. Η Ρενέσμε βόγκηξε μέσα στο στόμα του. Συνέχισε να τον χτυπάει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα, όμως η δύναμη της λιγόστευε με κάθε χτύπημα, ώσπου στο τέλος του παραδόθηκε τελείως.

Πρώτη φορά ήταν έτσι μαζί της, τόσο κυριαρχικός, τόσο ανιμαλιστικός, τόσο θυμωμένος. Τόσο σέξι. Όλο της το σώμα τρανταζόταν από τις βίαιες ωθήσεις του, ενώ εκείνη προσπαθούσε ανάμεσα σε κατακτητικά φιλιά, δαγκώματα και γδαρσίματα να διατηρήσει την ισορροπία της γραπώνοντας τα χέρια της πότε στα δυνατά του μπράτσα και πότε στο σκληρό κορμό του δέντρου. Είχε νιώσει να υγραίνεται από την πρώτη στιγμή που έχωσε τη γλώσσα του στο στόμα της και όσο πιο πολύ του αντιστεκόταν τόσο περισσότερο άναβε ο ερωτικός της πυρετός. Δεν πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και αισθάνθηκε να πλησιάζει κιόλας στην κορύφωση της.

«Τζέικ, Τζέικ, θα … », προσπάθησε να ψελλίσει, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε.

Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή ο οργασμός της την σκέπασε ολόκληρη. Ένιωσε τα πόδια και τα χέρια της να τρέμουν, τις κόρες των ματιών της να διαστέλλονται και η φωνή που βγήκε από μέσα της ήταν τόσο απόκοσμη που δυσκολεύτηκε να πιστέψει πως ήταν δική της. Έμεινε να σπαρταράει στα χέρια του για κάμποση ώρα μετά, τόσο που όταν τα κύματα της ηδονής της εξέπνευσαν έπεσε μισολιπόθυμη πάνω του. Εκείνος μπήκε μέσα της άλλες δύο φορές και ύστερα έφτασε στη δική του κορύφωση με ένα δυνατό βογκητό. Έμεινε στην ίδια θέση για μερικά δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου πριν καταρρεύσει στο χώμα παρασέρνοντας την μαζί του. Η Ρενέσμε έπεσε πάνω του, ανίκανη να κουνήσει και το παραμικρότερο μέλος της, με το σώμα της να πάλλεται μαζί με το δικό του με την κάθε αναπνοή του.

«Αυτό ήταν, ουόου!», είπε εκείνος αρκετή ώρα μετά και αφού είχε καταφέρει να ηρεμήσει το λαχάνιασμα του.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε πάνω στο στέρνο του με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Το σεξ της συμφιλίωσης. Είχα ακούσει πράγματα για αυτό», μουρμούρισε.

Ύστερα έστρεψε το κεφάλι της για να τον κοιτάξει στηριζόμενη στο πηγούνι της. Ο Τζέικομπ κατέβασε το βλέμμα του για να συναντήσει το δικό της. Ήρεμο, απαλό, όπως η γλυκιά του Ρενέσμε. Καμία σχέση με την έξαλλη μέγαιρα που αντιμετώπισε λίγο πριν. Ο Τζέικομπ έπρεπε, ωστόσο, να παραδεχτεί πως θυμωμένη ήταν τρομερά σέξι.

«Συγνώμη που φρίκαρα», του είπε. «Αλλά και μόνο στην ιδέα πως μπορεί να σου αρέσει κάποια άλλη, θέλω να σκοτώσω άνθρωπο»

Ο Τζέικ την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και με μία κίνηση άλλαξε τις θέσεις τους φέρνοντας την εκείνη από κάτω.

«Δε θέλω καμία άλλη, Νες», της είπε και η ζεστή ανάσα του της χάιδεψε το πρόσωπο. «Είσαι η πιο όμορφη, η πιο σέξι, η πιο καύλα γυναίκα που υπάρχει. Και δεν το λέω μόνο επειδή έχω αποτυπωθεί πάνω σου. Είναι η αλήθεια. Καμία δεν πιάνει χαρτωσιά μπροστά σου. Το ξέρεις πως αν σκότωνα κάποιον λύκο κάθε φορά που σκέφτεται πονηρά για εσένα θα είχα μείνει χωρίς αγέλη;»

«Δε με νοιάζει τι σκέφτονται οι άλλοι, Τζέικ. Μόνο σε εσένα θέλω να αρέσω. Και αυτή η Λόλα ήταν τόσο εκνευριστική! Όλη μέρα σε έτρωγε με τα μάτια της και κόρδωνε τα τεράστια βυζιά της. Και ξέρω πόσο αρέσουν στους άντρες τα μεγάλα βυζιά»

«Δεν αρέσουν σε όλους τους άντρες τα μεγάλα βυζιά, Νες. Προσωπικά τα βρίσκω τρομακτικά. Έχεις το ιδανικό μέγεθος. Όσο μεγάλα χρειάζεται για να χωράνε τέλεια στη χούφτα μου», είπε ο Τζέικομπ και έκλεισε το ένα της στήθος στην παλάμη του. «Βλέπεις; Ταιριάζουν απόλυτα», χαμογέλασε. «Και πώς το είπες αυτό το άλλο; Να χώσω το κεφάλι μου μέσα τους και να κάνω μπρρρρ;», είπε και ταυτόχρονα έχωσε το κεφάλι του ανάμεσα στο ντεκολτέ της κάνοντας τον χαρακτηριστικό ήχο.

Η Ρενέσμε γέλασε τρανταχτά από τη γαργαλιστική αίσθηση. Ο Τζέικομπ ξανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του γελώντας μαζί της. Έσκυψε και τη φίλησε.

«Σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ, Νέσι. Δεν υπάρχει άλλη για εμένα. Είμαι δεμένος μαζί σου για μία ζωή»

«Και εγώ μαζί σου», είπε και τον τράβηξε και άλλο πάνω της κάνοντας σαφείς τις προθέσεις της.

Φιλήθηκαν απαλά και ο Τζέικομπ γλίστρησε ήρεμα μέσα της.

«Είσαι τόσο υγρή, Νες. Είσαι πάντα τόσο υγρή», ψέλλισε πάνω στο στόμα της.

«Μόνο για σένα. Σε θέλω τόσο πολύ», τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια μεταφέροντας του με το βλέμμα της όλη την αγάπη που ένιωθε για εκείνον.

«Και εγώ σε θέλω, μωρό μου, πιο πολύ και από τη ζωή μου», της ψιθύρισε και ένωσε ξανά τα χείλη του με τα δικά της.

Έμειναν να φιλιούνται καθόλη τη διάρκεια του ερωτικού δεσμού τους, ο οποίος ήταν γλυκός και αργός και ολοκληρώθηκε με βαθιούς αναστεναγμούς και σφιχτούς εναγκαλισμούς. Άμα βρήκαν ξανά την αναπνοή τους, σηκώθηκαν από το χώμα και άρχισαν να περπατούν πίσω προς την παραλία. Λίγο πριν φτάσουν, η Ρενέσμε έμεινε κρυμμένη πίσω από τα δέντρα και ο Τζέικομπ πήγε μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο να της φέρει ρούχα. Είχε συνηθίσει ο αγαπημένος της να της σκίζει τις αμφιέσεις και φρόντιζε να έχει πάντα μία αλλαξιά πρόχειρη.

Την ώρα που περίμενε, άκουσε μερικούς πολύ γνώριμους ήχους, ήχους που εδώ και λίγο καιρό είχε μάθει πολύ καλά. Δε δυσκολεύτηκε να βρει την πηγή τους. Λίγα μέτρα μακριά, ο Έμπρυ πηδούσε κατάχαμα τη Λόλα Μπαρνς. Ήταν σε ιεραποστολική στάση και ο Έμπρυ έμοιαζε πραγματικά να παλεύει να χαλιναγωγήσει τα τεράστια, ίδια αγελάδας, βυζιά της που κουνιούνταν ανεξέλεγκτα προς πάσα κατεύθυνση. Η Ρενέσμε αηδίασε από το άκρως αντιερωτικό θέαμα και απομακρύνθηκε αθόρυβα.

Όταν ο Τζέικομπ επέστρεψε με τα ρούχα της, φόρεσε το τζιν σορτσάκι της και το άσπρο, στενό φανελάκι της χωρίς να ανησυχεί πως το ύφασμα θα εκραγεί. Την ώρα που κατευθυνόταν με τον αγαπημένο της πίσω στο μπάρμπεκιου, χαμογέλασε αναλογιζόμενη πως από τώρα και στο εξής εκτός από τη θερμοκρασία του σώματος της θα έπρεπε να ευχαριστεί τη μητέρα της και για το μικρό της στήθος.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2

_**Δε μου ανήκουν οι χαρακτήρες του Λυκόφωτος, απλά τους χρησιμοποιώ για ευχαρίστηση μου. Αυτή είναι η δεύτερη ερωτική ιστορία ανάμεσα στον Τζέικομπ και τη Ρενέσμε με ορισμένους ακόμα ήρωες **__**εμπνευσμένους **__**από μία άλλη αγαπημένη σειρά. Φαντάζομαι, δε θα δυσκολευτείτε να την βρείτε :) Ελπίζω κάποιος εκεί έξω να διαβάζει τα γραπτά μου. Όποιος και να είσαι ξένε, μη διστάσεις να αφήσεις ένα μικρό-μικρό σχολιάκι. Διψάω για κριτική!**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2: EASY RIDER**

Ζαλάδα. Η απόλυτη ζαλάδα. Η ζαλάδα εκείνη που κυριεύει το μυαλό σου και σε κάνει να σταματάς να σκέφτεσαι, να αντιδράς, να νιώθεις το οτιδήποτε άλλο εκτός από την άκρατη επιθυμία να βυθιστείς και άλλο μέσα της, σε αυτήν την απερίγραπτη ζεστασιά και θαλπωρή και ανεπίστροφη λήθη. Η ύπαρξη σου ολόκληρη παραδομένη σε ένα κορμί, τρυφερό, βελούδινο, εξοντωτικά αχόρταγο. Ξαπλωμένοι στο κρεβάτι, τα σώματα σας αντικριστά, τα στόματα σας ενωμένα, οι γλώσσες σας να παιχνιδίζουν ανεξέλεγκτα. Η μυρωδιά της παντού γύρω σου, η αίσθηση της παντού πάνω σου, η ανάγκη σου για εκείνη ανυπόφορα προφανής. Τα δάχτυλα της γύρω από τον ανδρισμό σου να αγγίζουν με απαλές κινήσεις.

Και ξαφνικά τα ζεστά της χείλη. Υγρά και προκλητικά να σφίγγουν τη σαρκώδη επιφάνεια. Ασύνειδα φέρνεις τα χέρια σου στα μαλλιά της, να τα σπρώξεις πίσω, να πιέσεις και άλλο την ένωση σας. Η ευαίσθητη περιοχή σου γεμίζει όλο το στόμα της και η ηδονή σε πλημμυρίζει. Οι γοφοί σου συσπούνται, βιαστικοί να συναντήσουν τα τερτίπια της γλώσσας της. Μία κραυγή ξεφεύγει από τα δόντια σου.

Εκείνη σηκώνει το βλέμμα της και το καρφώνει στα μάτια σου, τα δικά της σκοτεινά από πόθο. Η εικόνα της σου προκαλεί περισσότερη ένταση από ότι μπορεί το κορμί σου να αντέξει. Ο ηλεκτρισμός μέσα σου αυξάνεται με αστραπιαίους ρυθμούς. Πιο πολύ, πιο πολύ, πιο γρήγορα, όλο και πιο γρήγορα, ένα βήμα πιο κοντά στην κορύφωση. Νιώθεις τη λύτρωση να πλησιάζει, η ανάσα σου κοφτή και γρήγορη, οι μύες σου σφιγμένοι, η δύναμη σου όλη παραδομένη στο φιλήδονο της στόμα. Έρχεται, έρχεται, ναι έρχεται, έ …

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ξύπνησε λίγο πριν φτάσει σε οργασμό. Δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος, αν ονειρευόταν ή όχι. Οι αισθήσεις του ήταν ακόμα μουδιασμένες. Μόνη εξαίρεση η ζεστασιά που ένιωθε ανάμεσα στα πόδια του, η οποία τον κυρίευε με ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη ορμή. Δεν άντεξε για περισσότερα από δύο δευτερόλεπτα. Έχυσε μέσα στο ζεστό της στόμα εν μέσω άναρθρων κραυγών και άρρυθμων αναστεναγμών.

Η Νέσι έμεινε σκυμμένη από πάνω του γλείφοντας και καθαρίζοντας την ευαίσθητη περιοχή μέχρι που ο Τζέικομπ βρήκε ξανά την αναπνοή του. Ύστερα την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του φιλώντας την βαθιά.

«Καλημέρα», του είπε γλυκά λάμποντας ολόκληρη.

«Καλημέρα», της αποκρίθηκε νυσταγμένα και τρίφτηκε στο λαιμό της.

«Πρέπει να σηκωθούμε», του είπε γρατζουνώντας απαλά με το νύχι της τη μύτη του.

«Δε θέλω», γκρίνιαξε παραπονιάρικα χωρίς να ανοίξει τα μάτια του.

Δεν ήταν ποτέ πρωινός τύπος και από τότε που κοιμόταν με τη Νέσι στην αγκαλιά του τού φαινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο να ξεκολλήσει από το κρεβάτι τους. Αν ήταν στο χέρι του, θα περνούσε το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του σε αυτά τα δύο τετραγωνικά εμβαδού.

«Έλα, σήκω και για ανταμοιβή θα σου φτιάξω ένα τεράστιο πρωινό», ακούστηκε δελεαστική η φωνή της.

«Πόσο τεράστιο;», την ρώτησε ανοίγοντας το ένα του μάτι.

«Πάρα πολύ τεράστιο. Το πιο τεράστιο που θα έχεις φάει ποτέ», χαμογέλασε με το ζεστό της χαμόγελο.

«Αυγά με μπέικον και λουκάνικα και τηγανίτες με μέλι;», ανασηκώθηκε και την κοίταξε ενθουσιασμένος σαν εξάχρονο παιδάκι.

«Αχά», κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της.

«Και βάφλες;»

«Και βάφλες»

«Με μερέντα;»

«Με μερέντα»

Το πρόσωπο του Τζέικομπ φωτίστηκε από ένα μεγαλειώδες χαμόγελο.

«Τελικά είμαι πολύ έξυπνος που σε πήρα για γυναίκα μου», την φίλησε ξανά και με μία κίνηση πήδηξε από το κρεβάτι.

Η Ρενέσμε γέλασε ευτυχισμένη απολαμβάνοντας τη θέα του πανέμορφου άντρα της. Ψηλός, μελαμψός, γεροδεμένος, με φαρδιές πλάτες και μύες σκαλισμένους στο χέρι. Και με ένα πρόσωπο τόσο αρρενωπό και γλυκό ταυτόχρονα. Ψηλά ζυγωματικά, εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο, δύο κάρβουνα για μάτια και βλέμμα γεμάτο ιστορία. Δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να μην την πατήσει άσχημα μαζί του, ακόμα και αν δεν είχε αποτυπωθεί πάνω της. Τον λάτρευε σαν θεό, το μοναδικό της, ανυπέρβλητο, αψεγάδιαστο θεό.

«Ναι, καλά, αν μπορούσες ας έκανες αλλιώς», του πέταξε κοροϊδευτικά και σηκώθηκε και εκείνη από το μαλακό στρώμα.

Ο Τζέικομπ έμεινε να χαζεύει για λίγο τις υπέροχες καμπύλες της μέχρι που τις έκρυψε κάτω από μία μεταξωτή λουλουδάτη ρόμπα.

«Τι λες! Μια χαρά θα μπορούσα να κάνω και αλλιώς! Θα μπορούσα να σε σπιτώσω αστεφάνωτη», είπε τελικά φορώντας και εκείνος ένα σκούρο μπλε μποξεράκι.

«Αν θυμάμαι καλά, εσύ ήσουν αυτός που επέμενε να μού φορέσει αυτήν την κοτρώνα», ανταπάντησε η Νέσι δείχνοντας του το δεξί της χέρι και τον παράμεσο της που κοσμούταν από το διαμαντένιο δαχτυλίδι του γάμου της.

«Όχι, που θα άφηνα τον κάθε πικραμένο γιατρουδάκο να γλείφεται με τη γυναίκα μου», αντέκρουσε εκείνος παίρνοντας αυτό το ύφος που ερμηνευόταν ως _μα γιατί με κοιτάτε έτσι, λέω το πιο φυσιολογικό πράγμα στον κόσμο!_

Η Ρενέσμε έπαιξε απηυδισμένα τα μάτια της.

«Αδιόρθωτε ζηλιάρη», είπε και πήγε να τον προσπεράσει, για να κατευθυνθεί στην κουζίνα, αλλά εκείνος την σταμάτησε ακινητοποιώντας την μεταξύ του τοίχου και του τεράστιου σώματος του.

«Δεν είμαι ζηλιάρης, είμαι κτητικός», την διόρθωσε και ύστερα βύθισε τη γλώσσα του μέσα στο στόμα της.

Η Ρενέσμε ήθελε να του πει πως είναι το ίδιο πράγμα, όμως όπως κάθε φορά που την φιλούσε, το μυαλό της άδειασε από οποιαδήποτε άλλη σκέψη εκτός από την ανάγκη της για εκείνον. Θα έκανε τα πάντα για τον Τζέικομπ, ακόμα και τατουάζ το όνομα του στο μέτωπο της θα χτυπούσε, αρκεί να ήταν ευτυχισμένος. Δεν την ένοιαζε οτιδήποτε άλλο πέρα από τη δική του ευτυχία. Τον άφησε να λεηλατήσει το στόμα της παραδομένη στα χέρια του άνευ όρων μέχρι που στέρεψε όλο της το οξυγόνο. Ευτυχώς, ο Τζέικομπ απομακρύνθηκε, για να πάρει και ο ίδιος αέρα, ειδάλλως εκείνη ήταν ικανή να πάθει ασφυξία παρά να τραβηχτεί από κοντά του.

«Και τώρα, γυναίκα, στην κουζίνα», της είπε και της έδωσε μία δυνατή σφαλιάρα στα οπίσθια που την έκανε να τιναχτεί ελαφρά.

«Μάλιστα, αφέντη», του είπε κοροϊδευτικά και χάθηκε προς το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε υπερφίαλα και πήγε στο μπάνιο να πλυθεί. Μέχρι που τελείωσε, οι μυρωδιές από την κουζίνα είχαν ταξιδέψει σε όλο το σπίτι. Βρήκε τη Ρενέσμε μπροστά από τη βαφλιέρα με την ίδια λουλουδάτη ρόμπα να σιγοτραγουδά ένα ιταλικό τραγούδι. Την λάτρευε αυτήν την εικόνα· η πανέμορφη γυναίκα του να του μαγειρεύει τραγουδώντας με την υπέροχη φωνή της. Πήγε από πίσω της και την αγκάλιασε.

«Σου έχω πει σήμερα πόσο πολύ σε αγαπάω;»

«Έχεις να μου το πεις εννιά ώρες», απάντησε παραπονεμένα εκείνη.

«Εννιά ώρες; Γαμώτο! Πρέπει να μάθω να το λέω και στον ύπνο μου!», χαμογέλασε εκείνος και σκύβοντας την φίλησε απαλά στο λαιμό. «Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν σε αγαπώ πιο πολύ και από τη ζωή μου»

Εκείνη έστρεψε το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος του και τον χάιδεψε στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί της χέρι, το δαχτυλίδι της κρύο πάνω στην επιδερμίδα του.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ πολύ, Τζέικομπ Έφρεμ Μπλακ»

Ένωσε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του και ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε μονομιάς να εξαϋλώνεται οποιαδήποτε άλλη επιθυμία του. Αρκεί να είχε τη Ρενέσμε πάντα κοντά του και όλα τα άλλα ήταν περιττά. Καθαρός ερασιτεχνισμός.

Το υπόλοιπο πρωινό πέρασε στο ίδιο μοτίβο, με μεγάλες ποσότητες φαγητού και μεγάλα διαστήματα φιλιών και χαδιών που ωστόσο δεν ξεπέρασαν ένα συγκεκριμένο όριο, επειδή σήμερα ξεκινούσαν οι καθημερινές υποχρεώσεις και των δύο. Η Ρενέσμε είχε προσληφθεί ως νευρολόγος στο Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο του Πρίνστον και έπρεπε να βρίσκεται εκεί 9 με 5 εκτός εφημεριών και ο Τζέικομπ θα εγκαινίαζε το καινούργιο του συνεργείο στην Ανατολική Ακτή. Θα ήταν ένα συνεργείο αφιερωμένο αποκλειστικά σε αυτοκίνητα αντίκες, αυτοκίνητα που κανείς άλλος μηχανικός δεν είχε ούτε τις γνώσεις ούτε τα μέσα να επισκευάσει. Εφόσον, όμως, ο Τζέικομπ δε δούλευε για να ζήσει, μπορούσε κάλλιστα να κάνει το χόμπι του επάγγελμα, όπως έκαναν όλοι οι Κάλεν. Το να είσαι μέλος της βαμπιροοικογένειας είχε σίγουρα και τα θετικά του.

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε νοερά, ενώ φορούσε τα παπούτσια του. Άκουσε τη Ρενέσμε να πλησιάζει και σήκωσε το βλέμμα του.

«Μωρό μου, είσαι σίγουρη πως αυτά τα ρούχα είναι κατάλληλα για το νοσοκομείο;», την ρώτησε απορημένα.

Φορούσε μαύρο δερμάτινο παντελόνι, μαύρη κασμιρένια μπλούζα με έντονο ντεκολτέ και μαύρα μποτάκια ως τον αστράγαλο.

«Μην ανησυχείς, εδώ μέσα φυλάω τα βαρετά ρούχα», του είπε δείχνοντας μία μεγάλη τσάντα πλάτης που κρατούσε.

Ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε πως στο άλλο χέρι της κρατούσε ένα κράνος.

«Νες … », ξεκίνησε να λέει αυστηρά.

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε με ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου, μωρό μου, σε παρακαλώ! Έχει τόση κίνηση στους δρόμους! Με το αυτοκίνητο θέλω μία ώρα, ενώ με τη μηχανή δέκα λεπτά. Θα προσέχω, αφού το ξέρεις»

Ο Τζέικομπ άνοιξε το στόμα του να φέρει κάποια αντίρρηση, αλλά σταμάτησε. Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν υπήρχε λόγος να φοβάται. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν άθραυστη και εκτός αυτού ήταν πολύ καλή οδηγός, ο ίδιος ήταν άλλωστε εκείνος που την είχε μάθει να οδηγεί και ο ίδιος εκείνος που της είχε μεταδώσει την αγάπη του για οτιδήποτε τρόχινο και γρήγορο.

«Εντάξει, αλλά με την πρώτη κλήση για υπερβολική ταχύτητα η μηχανή θα κλειδωθεί στο γκαράζ», της είπε για να λάβει πλήθος φιλιών από την αγαπημένη του.

Χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος και σηκώθηκε.

«Έτοιμη, Χόρχε Λορέντζο;», την ρώτησε σαρκαστικά.

«Πανέτοιμη», του απάντησε εκείνη και φόρεσε το δερμάτινο μπουφάν της.

Κάλεσαν το ασανσέρ και κατέβηκαν στο υπόγειο γκαράζ της πολυκατοικίας. Κατευθύνθηκαν προς την κόκκινη Ducati Panigale της Ρενέσμε.

«Να προσέχεις, θα τα πούμε το απόγευμα», της είπε και την φίλησε μία ακόμα φορά πριν φορέσει το κράνος της.

Ύστερα η Νέσι σκαρφάλωσε με απόλυτη χάρη στη μηχανή της, έβγαλε το σταντ και άναψε τη μίζα.

«Καλή αρχή, μωρό μου», της ευχήθηκε.

«Και σε εσένα», ανταπάντησε εκείνη λίγο πριν χαθεί από τα μάτια του.

Ο Τζέικομπ πήγε στο δικό του αμάξι, μία Mercedes-Benz 300SL του 1960 που είχε επισκευάσει τελείως μόνος του, σκεφτόμενος πως ίσως θα έπρεπε να αγοράσει καινούργια μηχανή στη Νες. Με αυτήν της πετούσε πολύ ο κώλος.

* * *

Ο Όλιβερ Πάρκερ κλείδωσε το αμάξι του και ετοιμαζόταν να κατευθυνθεί προς την είσοδο του νοσοκομείου, όταν ο δυνατός θόρυβος μηχανής τον προκάλεσε να σηκώσει το βλέμμα του. Λίγα μέτρα μακριά του μόλις πάρκαρε μία ολοκαίνουργια, αστραφτερή, κατακόκκινη μηχανή. Ο Όλιβερ δεν ήταν ποτέ ιδιαίτερος θαυμαστής των ακριβών και γρήγορων οχημάτων, για αυτό και είχε διαλέξει ένα μετριοπαθές Toyota, αλλά έπρεπε να είναι κανείς τυφλός, για να μην παραδεχθεί πως αυτό το δίτροχο κατασκεύασμα ήταν χάρμα οφθαλμών.

Ο Όλιβερ είχε μείνει να χαζεύει τις ντιζαϊνάτες γραμμές και άργησε να προσέξει τον αναβάτη που ήταν ολόκληρος ντυμένος στα μαύρα. Το έκανε μόνο όταν εκείνος κατέβηκε με χορευτική άνεση από τη μηχανή και ο Όλιβερ παρατήρησε πως είχε πολύ πεταχτό κώλο για άνδρας. Η εντύπωση του επιβεβαιώθηκε, όταν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, ο μαυροφορεμένος αναβάτης έβγαλε το κράνος του και άφησε να χυθεί μία καστανοκόκκινη πλούσια χαίτη.

Ο Όλιβερ έμεινε εκστασιασμένος παρατηρώντας την άγνωστη μηχανόβια να τινάζει αισθησιακά τα μαλλιά της γύρω της. Ήταν μία εντυπωσιακή κοπέλα με ψιλόλιγνο κορμί και πανέμορφο πρόσωπο. Ο Όλιβερ την είδε να προχωρά και να μπαίνει στο νοσοκομείο και την ακολούθησε από κάποια απόσταση προσευχόμενος από τη μία να μην έχει κάτι σοβαρό και από την άλλη να είναι ασθενής του, επιθυμία οξύμωρη αν λάμβανε κανείς υπόψη πως ο Όλιβερ ήταν νευρολόγος.

Όταν μπήκε και εκείνος στο χώρο του νοσοκομείου η όμορφη κοπέλα μιλούσε με την κυρία Μέιγουεδερ στην υποδοχή. Ο Όλιβερ ήθελε να σταματήσει να ακούσει, αλλά ήξερε πως δεν ήταν ευγενικό, οπότε είπε απλά μία καλημέρα απευθυνόμενος στην κυρία Μέιγουεδερ ελπίζοντας πως θα τραβήξει την προσοχή και της κοκκινομάλλας. Πράγματι την κατάφερε να του ρίξει ένα βλέμμα και να του χαμογελάσει αχνά, όπως χαμογελά κανείς σε ένα ξένο.

Παρόλα αυτά, ακόμα και αυτό το υποτυπώδες χαμόγελο ήταν εκτυφλωτικό, ενώ τα μάτια της είχαν τον πιο ιδανικό συνδυασμό χρώματος και σχήματος. Ο Όλιβερ της ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο με το πιο πλατύ δικό του και έμεινε να της ρίχνει κλεφτές ματιές μέχρι που τα πόδια του τον έσυραν μέχρι το ασανσέρ. Αν ήταν πιο θαρραλέος θα της μιλούσε, αλλά δεν ήταν, οπότε έμεινε απλά με την ωραία εικόνα της στο μυαλό του.

Μπήκε μέσα στο ασανσέρ και πάτησε το κουμπί για τον τέταρτο όροφο, όπου βρισκόταν το τμήμα Νευρολογίας. Όταν έφτασε, πήγε πρώτα στα αποδυτήρια, για να βάλει την ποδιά του και να αλλάξει παπούτσια. Ετοιμάστηκε, πήρε το χαρτοφύλακα του και κατευθύνθηκε προς το γραφείο του Δρ. Ρος, του προϊσταμένου του. Ο Ρος ήταν ένας δύστροπος και αυστηρός άνθρωπος που ήθελε τα πράγματα να γίνονται πάντα όπως ακριβώς όριζε εκείνος και παρότι σχετικά νέος, μόλις σαράντα χρονών, είχε τρόπους και νοοτροπία ογδοντάχρονου.

Παρόλα αυτά ήταν δόκτορας Νευρολογίας και κορυφή στην ειδικότητα του και ο Όλιβερ αισθανόταν τυχερός και συνάμα περήφανος που τον είχε πάρει για βοηθό του. Ούτως ή άλλως ο Όλιβερ ήταν πάντα ήσυχος τύπος που δεν αντιμιλούσε ποτέ και δε δημιουργούσε προβλήματα σε κανέναν, οπότε δεν είχε σχεδόν καθόλου κόντρες με το αφεντικό του. Όχι ότι άλλοι εργαζόμενοι στο νοσοκομείο είχαν. Ο Ρος ήταν φύσει και θέσει πολύ τρομακτικός για να τα βάλεις μαζί του. Ούτε καν η διευθύντρια του νοσοκομείου και πρόεδρος της Ιατρικής, κυρία Χάβελ, δεν του έφερνε κόντρα. Ήταν άλλωστε το αγαπημένο της απόκτημα με τις πιο πολλές επιδοτήσεις και πλήθος ασθενών να συρρέουν από όλα τα μέρη του κόσμου μόνο και μόνο για να εξεταστούν από εκείνον.

Ο Όλιβερ δε μπορούσε παρά να αναγνωρίσει την αξία του. Ήταν άριστος στη δουλειά του, την οποία πρέπει να αγαπούσε πιο πολύ από οτιδήποτε άλλο, ακόμα και από την οικογένεια του. Ο Όλιβερ ήξερε πως ήταν παντρεμένος και είχε δύο παιδιά, αλλά δεν τους είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ. Ο Ρος ήταν πολύ απόμακρος και φρόντιζε να κρατά τα προσωπικά του αυστηρά μακριά από το χώρο εργασίας, ενώ αντιπαθούσε τα μάλλα τους ανθρώπους εκείνους που προσπαθούσαν να χώσουν τη μύτη τους εκεί που δεν τους έσπερνε. Για αυτό και είχε μόνο ένα βοηθό και όχι ομάδα παρατρεχάμενων, όπως δικαιούνταν και απολάμβαναν οι υπόλοιποι διδάκτορες του νοσοκομείου. Και από ότι είχε μάθει ο Όλιβερ από διάφορα κουτσομπολιά δεξιά και αριστερά ήταν ο πρώτος που είχε αντέξει πάνω από χρόνο σε αυτή τη θέση, γεγονός καθόλου περίεργο αν λάμβανε κανείς υπόψη το στριφνό χαρακτήρα του Ρος και το εξαντλητικό ωράριο με όλες αυτές τις υποχρεώσεις που επωμιζόταν μόνο ένα άτομο.

Ο Όλιβερ κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Εννιά παρά τέταρτο. Είχε λίγο χρόνο να ετοιμάσει το γραφείο του Ρος πριν έρθει εκείνος στις εννιά ακριβώς. Πέρασε γρήγορα τους διαδρόμους καλημερίζοντας συναδέρφους γιατρούς και νοσοκόμες και έφτασε στη Δυτική Πτέρυγα του ορόφου, την πιο απομονωμένη, όπου φυσικά είχε επιλέξει ο Ρος ως χώρο εργασίας. Άνοιξε την καφέ πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα και όπως έκανε κάθε πρωί Δευτέρας με Παρασκευής εκτός εφημεριών άφησε το χαρτοφύλακα του στο δικό του μικρότερο γραφείο, κάθισε στην καρέκλα του και άρχισε να φτιάχνει τα χαρτιά με τις υποθέσεις και το πρόγραμμα του Ρος. Έπρεπε να επιλέγει αυστηρά εκείνες που είχαν κάποιο ακαδημαϊκό ενδιαφέρον, περιπτώσεις αδιευκρίνιστες που κανείς άλλος γιατρός δεν είχε καταφέρει να επιλύσει ως τώρα. Μόνο εκείνες αναλάμβανε ο Ρος, όλες οι υπόλοιπες πήγαιναν στους ταπεινούς κανονικούς γιατρούς του νοσοκομείου.

Είχαν περάσει ήδη δέκα λεπτά και δεν είχε βρει ακόμα τίποτα το εξαιρετικό. Συνέχιζε να κοιτά μετά μανίας, όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα.

«Παρακαλώ;», ρώτησε αφηρημένα ο Όλιβερ.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε, αλλά ο Όλιβερ έμεινε με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι στα χαρτιά του.

«Καλημέρα, κύριε Πάρκερ», ακούστηκε η επιβλητική φωνή της κυρίας Χάβελ.

«Κυρία Χάβελ», είπε βιαστικά ο Όλιβερ και σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του.

Αντίκρισε τη γνωστή φυσιογνωμία της διευθύντριας του με τα καστανά κομμένα καρέ μαλλιά και τα έξυπνα καφέ μάτια πίσω από τον αυστηρό κοκάλινο σκελετό. Αν και είχε πατήσει τα πενήντα παρέμενε εντυπωσιακή γυναίκα με καλοδιατηρημένο πρόσωπο και σώμα και ιδιαίτερα προσεγμένο ντύσιμο με ακριβά ταγιέρ και κοσμήματα. Σήμερα φορούσε ένα μπεζ κουστούμι με μεγάλο κολιέ από πέρλες.

«Κύριε Πάρκερ, να σας συστήσω την καινούργια σας συνάδελφο, Ρενέσμε Κάλεν. Είναι η δεύτερη βοηθός του κυρίου Ρος»

Η Χάβελ έστρεψε το βλέμμα της προς την ανοιχτή πόρτα του γραφείου κάνοντας ένα νεύμα πρόσκλησης και τότε πέρασε μέσα στο δωμάτιο μία νεαρή γυναίκα με ιατρική ποδιά και σεμνό ντύσιμο. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν πιασμένα σε ένα σφιχτό κότσο και είχαν ένα έντονο καστανοκόκκινο χρώμα. Όταν γύρισε προς το μέρος του, ο Όλιβερ δεν άργησε να αναγνωρίσει στο πρόσωπο της τη μαυροφορεμένη αναβάτισσα.

«Χαίρω πολύ», του είπε ευγενικά και του έτεινε το χέρι της.

Ο Όλιβερ το έπιασε σε χειραψία. Από κοντά ήταν ακόμα πιο όμορφη.

«Παρομοίως», απάντησε χαμηλόφωνα κοιτώντας διακριτικά τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια.

«Η κυρία Κάλεν είναι πρώτης τάξεως επιστήμονας. Αποφοίτησε από το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουάσιγκτον και πήρε την ειδικότητα της στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Κολούμπια. Η πτυχιακή της εργασία για τη νόσο του Αλτσχάιμερ δημοσιεύθηκε σε πολλά ιατρικά περιοδικά. Αποτελεί ιατρικό και ακαδημαϊκό συνεργάτη του νοσοκομείου μας, καθώς μετέχει και στο Μεταπτυχιακό μας Πρόγραμμα της Νευρολογίας», εξήρε τη νέα ιατρό η κυρία Χάβελ.

Η επονομαζόμενη Ρενέσμε έμοιαζε αμήχανη μπροστά στα εγκωμιαστικά σχόλια της διευθύντριας. Αυτό χαροποίησε τον Όλιβερ. Δε θα ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να συνεργάζεται με καμία φαντασμένη. Εξάλλου ήταν σίγουρος πως αν δεν ήταν μετριόφρων δε θα άντεχε μαζί με το Ρος για παραπάνω από μία εβδομάδα.

«Ο κύριος Πάρκερ είναι από τους πιο λαμπρούς ιατρούς του νοσοκομείου μας και εξαίρετος συνεργάτης. Θα σας βοηθήσει να προσαρμοστείτε άμεσα», συνέχισε η κυρία Χάβελ απευθυνόμενη τώρα στη Ρενέσμε.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Είχε πανέμορφο χαμόγελο.

«Λοιπόν, να σας αφήσω, για να πιάσετε δουλειά. Σε λίγο θα έρθει και ο κύριος Ρος», είπε η κυρία Χάβελ και έκανε να φύγει.

Η φωνή του Όλιβερ την σταμάτησε.

«Ε, με συγχωρείτε, κυρία Χάβελ, ο κύριος Ρος έχει ενημερωθεί;», ρώτησε ανήσυχα.

Έτρεμε στην ιδέα πως σε λίγα λεπτά θα έμπαινε ο Ρος στο γραφείο του και θα αντίκριζε μία άγνωστη. Και ποιος θα τα άκουγε; Ο Όλιβερ φυσικά!

«Μην ανησυχείτε, κύριε Πάρκερ. Ο ίδιος την διάλεξε», χαμογέλασε ελαφρά η κυρία Χάβελ και απομακρύνθηκε από το γραφείο.

Ο Όλιβερ ηρέμησε με τα λόγια της κυρίας Χάβελ, αλλά ταυτόχρονα ένιωσε κάπως προβληματισμένος. Γιατί ο Ρος είχε ζητήσει και δεύτερο βοηθό; Δεν του έφτανε ο Όλιβερ ή δεν του έκανε πια; Μήπως θα τον κρατούσε μέχρι να μάθει τη δουλειά στη Ρενέσμε και μετά θα τον έδιωχνε; Όμως, όχι, δε μπορούσε να το κάνει! Πρώτον ο Όλιβερ ήταν τύπος και υπογραμμός στην εργασία του και δεύτερον είχε υπογράψει συμβόλαιο, θα έπρεπε να του δώσουν πολλά χρήματα για αποζημίωση, αν το έσπαγαν. Η σκέψη αυτή, ωστόσο, δεν τον καθησύχασε. Γνώριζε πως η κυρία Χάβελ ήταν πρόθυμη να επωμιστεί πολλά έξοδα αρκεί να ήταν ικανοποιημένος ο αστέρας της συλλογής της.

«Μοιάζετε προβληματισμένος, κύριε Πάρκερ», είπε η Ρενέσμε.

Ο Όλιβερ εξεπλάγη από τη διορατικότητα της.

«Απλά δε γνώριζα πως ο κύριος Ρος είχε προσλάβει και άλλο βοηθό», είπε όσο πιο αδιάφορα μπορούσε ψαχουλεύοντας αμήχανα τα χαρτιά μπροστά του.

«Με θεωρείτε απειλή;»

Ο Όλιβερ τα έχασε με την ερώτηση της. Σήκωσε αυθόρμητα το βλέμμα του και ύστερα το ξανακατέβασε μην ξέροντας τι να πει. Δεν είχε συνηθίσει να είναι ανοιχτός ούτε με τις σκέψεις του ούτε με τις πράξεις του και η άμεση ειλικρίνεια τον έκανε να νιώθει άβολα. Ευτυχώς εκείνη τη στιγμή ξανάνοιξε η πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα ο Ρος.

Η Ρενέσμε έστρεψε το βλέμμα της από το νεαρό γιατρό με τις αβέβαιες κινήσεις στο σαραντάρη άντρα που μόλις είχε εισέλθει στο δωμάτιο και την κοίταζε διερευνητικά. Ήταν ψηλός και ευθυτενής με καστανά μαλλιά και μάτια και γωνιώδες πρόσωπο. Σίγουρα γοητευτικός. Φορούσε γκρι κουστούμι που η Ρενέσμε αμέσως διέκρινε πως ήταν ραμμένο στο χέρι.

«Καλημέρα, κύριε Ρος», είπε βιαστικά ο Όλιβερ. «Η καινούργια σας βοηθός, Ρενέσμε Κάλεν»

Ο Ρος πλησίασε το γραφείο του, ακούμπησε το χαρτοφύλακα του και γύρισε προς την κοκκινομάλλα. Είχε δει το βιογραφικό της πολλές φορές, αλλά πρώτη φορά την έβλεπε κατά πρόσωπο.

«Καλημέρα σας. Ελπίζω ο κύριος Πάρκερ να σας κατατόπισε», είπε σοβαρά.

«Δυστυχώς δεν είχαμε το χρόνο. Η κυρία Χάβελ μου έδειχνε το χώρο του νοσοκομείου και μόλις πριν από λίγο γνωρίστηκα με τον κύριο Πάρκερ», είπε η Ρενέσμε.

Ο Ρος πήρε ένα ελαφρώς δυσαρεστημένο ύφος, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα προσβλητικό ούτε στον Όλιβερ ούτε στη Ρενέσμε.

«Θα το κάνετε στο διάλειμμα», είπε μόνο και ύστερα απηύθυνε το λόγο στον Όλιβερ. «Καμία ενδιαφέρουσα υπόθεση;»

Ο Όλιβερ ξεροκατάπιε.

«Ξέρετε … », πήγε να δικαιολογηθεί.

«Ευτυχώς που προνόησα εγώ», τον διέκοψε ο Ρος, όμως ο τόνος του ήταν λιγότερο επικριτικός από ότι συνήθως.

Ο Όλιβερ ανέπνευσε ελεύθερα παίρνοντας στα χέρια του το φάκελο με το περιστατικό που μοίρασε ο Ρος σε εκείνον και τη Ρενέσμε. Άλλη μία ημέρα δουλειάς ξεκινούσε στο Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο του Πρίνστον.

* * *

Οκτώ ώρες αργότερα ο Όλιβερ έφευγε από το νοσοκομείο με διφορούμενη διάθεση. Η υπόθεση είχε στεφθεί με απόλυτη επιτυχία και ο ασθενής θα έπαιρνε εξιτήριο αύριο το πρωί. Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν αποδεικνυόταν ιδανική συνεργάτης και ευφυέστατη επιστήμονας κερδίζοντας συνεχώς την εκτίμηση του Ρος. Και όσο και αν ο Όλιβερ δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί και τη δική του. Δεν ήθελε να χάσει τη δουλειά του, όμως η Ρενέσμε άξιζε αυτή τη θέση πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία.

Προβληματισμένος και κουρασμένος, άλλαξε στα αποδυτήριο, αποχαιρέτισε τους συνάδελφους του και βγήκε στο πάρκινγκ. Εκείνη την ώρα, η Ρενέσμε ντυμένη ξανά στα μαύρα σέξι ρούχα της σκαρφάλωνε στη μηχανή της. Ο Όλιβερ έμεινε να την χαζεύει καθώς χανόταν από τα μάτια του. Τέλεια! Εκτός από πανέξυπνη ήταν και θεογκόμενα. Πώς μπορούσε κανείς να αντιπαρέλθει αυτό το συνδυασμό; Ο Όλιβερ ήξερε πως ο Ρος δεν ήταν επιρρεπής στα γυναικεία κάλλη, αλλά ο ίδιος ήταν. Και αν άρχιζε να βλέπει με συμπάθεια, πόσω μάλλον με θαυμασμό, την αντίπαλο του, τότε δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα.

«Γαμώτο», σκέφτηκε και ξεκλείδωσε το αμάξι του.

* * *

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ήταν σκυμμένος κάτω από μία Chevrolet 1979, όταν άκουσε τη μηχανή της γυναίκας του να μπαίνει στο γκαράζ. Είχαν κανονίσει να έρθει η Ρενέσμε από το συνεργείο και να πάνε να φάνε έξω, για να γιορτάσουν την πρώτη της ημέρα στο νοσοκομείο.

«Καλώς το, το μωρό μου», είπε ο Τζέικομπ σφίγγοντας ένα μπουλόνι. «Αγάπη μου, κλείσε την πόρτα του γκαράζ και σε δύο λεπτάκια έχω τελειώσει και εγώ»

Η Ρενέσμε έκανε όπως της ζήτησε και έκλεισε τη βαριά σιδερένια πόρτα. Ο Τζέικομπ έσφιξε γερά το μπουλόνι και βγήκε κάτω από το αυτοκίνητο.

«Πώς ήταν σήμερα, καρδιά μου;», ξεκίνησε να την ρωτάει σκουπίζοντας τα χέρια του σε ένα πανί που έβγαλε από την πίσω τσέπη της φόρμας του, όταν η αναπνοή του κόπηκε από αυτό που αντίκρισαν τα μάτια του.

Η Ρενέσμε βρισκόταν πάνω στη μηχανή της. Βρισκόταν πάνω στην κατακόκκινη μηχανή της φορώντας μόνο ένα μαύρο κορμάκι χωρίς τιράντες και κόκκινες γόβες με ασημένια καρφιά στο πίσω μέρος. Στεκόταν στα τέσσερα με τα γόνατα της να ακουμπάνε στο κάθισμα, οι αγκώνες της στο τιμόνι και ο θεσπέσιος, τουρλωτός κώλος της ακάλυπτος στον αέρα. Το μισό της πρόσωπο ήταν καλυμμένο πίσω από τον καθρέφτη της μηχανής και φαίνονταν μόνο τα μάτια της, γεμάτα πόθο και πειρασμό, βλέμμα έτοιμο για όλα.

Ο Τζέικομπ καύλωσε στη στιγμή. Η γυναίκα του ήταν πραγματική τσόντα. Χωρίς να μιλήσει, προχώρησε προς το μέρος της. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε την ηδονή της να τρέχει ανάμεσα στα πόδια της όπως την πλησίαζε με αυτό το αργό και σέξι περπάτημα του καθώς το υπέροχο μυώδες κορμί του διαγραφόταν κάτω από τη μπλε φόρμα, ιδρωμένο και λερωμένο με γράσα και λιπαντικά. Όταν έφτασε μπροστά της, η Ρενέσμε τον κοίταξε κάτω από τις βλεφαρίδες της πλήρως παραδομένη στις ορέξεις του. Εκείνος σταμάτησε εκατοστά μακριά από τη μηχανή και με σίγουρες κινήσεις έλυσε τη φόρμα του, η οποία κατρακύλησε μέχρι λίγο πιο κάτω από τη μέση του αφήνοντας γυμνό τον ανδρισμό του. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε την αναπνοή της να γίνεται ολοένα και πιο γρήγορη.

Ο Τζέικομπ την έπιασε μαλακά στα χέρια του και την κατέβασε στο πάτωμα. Την γύρισε προς τη μηχανή και την ανάγκασε να σκύψει τόσο μπροστά, ώστε το κεφάλι της ακούμπησε στη σέλα. Ύστερα ερεθιστικά βίαια την έκανε να ανοίξει τα πόδια της για εκείνον. Με μία κίνηση έσκισε το κορμάκι της και το ανέβασε άτσαλα ως την πλάτη της αφήνοντας την ευαίσθητη περιοχή της τελείως εκτεθειμένη.

«Θα τον ξεσκίσω αυτόν τον κώλο», γρύλλισε και της έχωσε μία δυνατή σφαλιάρα στο δεξί κωλομέρι.

Η Ρενέσμε βόγκηξε από ηδονή. Η κραυγή της έκανε τον Τζέικομπ να χάσει σχεδόν κάθε έλεγχο. Πήρε τα χέρια της και τα ακινητοποίησε πίσω της με το αριστερό του χέρι. Ύστερα με το δεξί έφερε το μεγάλο μόριο του στην πρωκτική της τρύπα. Πίεσε ελαφρά και ο κώλος της, συνηθισμένος πλέον στο μέγεθος του, τον δέχτηκε φιλόξενα μέχρι τέλους.

«Αααα, Νες, σκέτη καύλα», φώναξε και άρχισε να μπαινοβγαίνει γρήγορα και δυνατά μέσα της.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε πάψει να νιώθει τα πόδια της από την ηδονή. Λάτρευε το σεξ με τον Τζέικομπ, αλλά το πρωκτικό σεξ ήταν το κάτι άλλο. Στην αρχή είχε πονέσει φοβερά, όμως από όταν έμαθε να ελέγχει το κορμί της, η απόλαυση που της προσέφερε ο τεράστιος καυτός του πούτσος όπως χωνόταν στα απόκρυφα της δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με κανένα άλλο συναίσθημα. Ο Τζέικομπ σφυροκοπούσε το κορμί της και ο πόνος από τα ακινητοποιημένα χέρια της και τα χτυπήματα που της έδινε συνεχώς στα οπίσθια της αύξανε στο μέγιστο τον ερεθισμό της. Έφτασε στην κορύφωση της με εκκωφαντικές ανατριχίλες. Ο Τζέικομπ ακολούθησε λίγο αργότερα χύνοντας μέσα της.

Έμειναν ακίνητοι για αρκετά λεπτά, με τον Τζέικομπ να έχει αφήσει τα χέρια της και να έχει γύρει όλος πάνω της, ανίκανος να αντέξει το ίδιο του το βάρος. Όταν τελικά ξαναβρήκε τις δυνάμεις του, την φίλησε απαλά στον ώμο και σηκώθηκε βγαίνοντας από μέσα της.

«Τι έχω κάνει, για να αξίζω μία γυναίκα σαν και εσένα;», την ρώτησε στρέφοντας την προς το μέρος του και φιλώντας την βαθιά.

«Με αγαπάς για αυτό που είμαι», χαμογέλασε γλυκά εκείνη ανταποδίδοντας το φιλί του.

«Μμμ», μουρμούρισε εκείνος φιλώντας την. «Είναι πράγματι πολύ δύσκολο να αγαπήσεις μία γυναίκα πιο όμορφη από την Ατζελίνα Ζολί», φιλί, «πιο γοητευτική από τη Μόνικα Μπελούτσι», φιλί, «πιο θηλυκή από τη Ντίτα Φον Τέζε», φιλί, «πιο σέξι από την Τζέσικα Τζέιμσον», φιλί, «και πιο έξυπνη από την Έλεν ντε Τζένερις», βαθύ φιλί. «Που ξέρει να μαγειρεύει», φιλί, «να καθαρίζει», φιλί, «να σου ψωνίζει ρούχα και εσώρουχα», φιλί, «που ξέρει πώς να φτιάχνει μηχανές», φιλί, «και αυτοκίνητα», φιλί, «που θέλει πάντα να το κάνετε, όταν θες και εσύ», φιλί, «που ξέρει τι θέλεις πριν το ζητήσεις», φιλί, «που ξέρει να παίρνει τις πιο ωραίες πίπες στον κόσμο», φιλί, «που ανέχεται έναν τερατώδη έφηβο που δεν σκέφτεται τίποτα άλλο όλη μέρα εκτός από το σεξ μαζί της», βαθύ φιλί.

«Αλλά ας μην ξεχνάμε πως αυτός ο τερατώδης έφηβος, πρέπει να τα βγάζει πέρα με μία ισχυρογνώμων, πεισματάρα, αχόρταγη έφηβη», ανταπάντησε η Ρενέσμε φιλώντας τον ξανά και χάιδεψε με το χέρι της τον ήδη σκληρό ανδρισμό του.

Ο Τζέικομπ γέλασε ηδονικά πάνω στο στόμα της.

«Αχόρταγη, ε;»

«Όσο δε φαντάζεσαι», είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας σαρδόνια.

Ο Τζέικομπ την έπιασε από τη μέση και την ανέβασε να κάτσει στη σέλα της μηχανής, ενώ εκείνος στάθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Άρχισε να της σκορπά φιλιά στο πρόσωπο και το λαιμό.

«Δηλαδή με σκεφτόσουν όσο ήσουν στο νοσοκομείο;», την ρώτησε κατεβάζοντας με το χέρι του απότομα το μπούστο της αποκαλύπτοντας τα ερεθισμένα στήθη της.

«Όλη την ώρα», ψέλλισε εκείνη με κλειστά μάτια.

«Και τι σκεφτόσουν;», ξαναρώτησε και σπρώχνοντας την προς τα πίσω πήρε την αριστερή της θηλή στο στόμα του.

Η Ρενέσμε βόγκηξε από ηδονή.

«Πες μου, Νέσι», διέταξε ο Τζέικομπ ανάμεσα σε δαγκώματα και πιπιλίσματα. «Τι σκεφτόσουν, όταν ήσουν μακριά μου;»

Έπιασε το δεξί της στήθος με το χέρι του και η Ρενέσμε έριξε και άλλο το κεφάλι της πίσω.

«Σκεφτόμουν πόσο ήθελα να σε φιλήσω και να νιώσω τη γλώσσα σου μέσα στο στόμα μου και πόσο ήθελα να χουφτώσεις τα στήθη μου και τον κώλο μου και πόσο ήθελα να χώσεις τον τεράστιο πούτσο σου μέσα μου και να με ξεσκίσεις», κατάφερε να πει μέσα από ηδονικούς αναστεναγμούς.

«Μμμ», μουρμούρισε και κατέβασε το δεξί του χέρι από το στήθος της στο γυμνό αιδοίο της, ενώ άρχισε να διαγράφει κύκλους με τη γλώσσα του γύρω από τη θηλή της. «Αυτά φαντάζεσαι, Νες, όταν δουλεύεις; Με φαντάζεσαι να σε γαμάω;»

Ο Τζέικομπ γλίστρησε δύο δάχτυλα μέσα στη σχισμή της.

«Ααα, Τζέικ», κραύγασε η Ρενέσμε.

«Είσαι τόσο υγρή όταν δουλεύεις, Νες;»

Κουνούσε τα δάχτυλα του ρυθμικά μέσα και έξω της και με τον αντίχειρα του πείραζε την κλειτορίδα της.

«Είμαι πάντα υγρή, Τζέικ. Για σένα. Θέλω να με γαμάς συνέχεια», ψέλλισε εκείνη. «Όταν έφυγα από το νοσοκομείο, δεν άντεχα άλλο. Σε ήθελα μέσα μου. Πάρε με, Τζέικ, γάμησε με, ξέσκισε με», του ζήτησε παρακλητικά.

Ο Τζέικομπ έβγαλε το χέρι του και το αντικατέστησε στη στιγμή με το πέος του. Το έφερε στη σχισμή της και το έσπρωξε μέσα της.

«Αα, μωρό μου, το καυτό σου το μουνάκι», βόγκηξε και με βασανιστικά αργές κινήσεις μπήκε όλος μέσα της.

Η Ρενέσμε σήκωσε τα πόδια της και τα έφερε στους ώμους του κάνοντας τον να γλιστρήσει ακόμα πιο βαθιά. Τώρα τον ένιωθε στα τοιχώματα της μήτρας της.

«Γαμώτο σου, Νες, με τρελαίνεις», ξεστόμισε ο Τζέικομπ και έσκυψε πάνω της ενώνοντας τη γλώσσα του με τη δική της.

Εκείνη άρχισε να παίζει την κλειτορίδα της και ο Τζέικομπ αύξησε και άλλο το ρυθμό του. Κατέβασε το βλέμμα του στο πέος του που χανόταν μέσα της και αν ήταν δυνατόν δε θα ήθελε να τελειώσει ποτέ. Όμως ένιωσε την ηδονή του να αυξάνεται καλπάζοντας.

«Νέσι, θα έρθω», κατάφερε να ψιθυρίσει.

«Και εγώ, και εγώ», είπε ασθμαίνοντας εκείνη και ακουμπώντας τον στο χέρι του μετέφερε τον ερεθισμό της, ώστε να τελειώσουν μαζί.

Πράγματι, μερικές ωθήσεις αργότερα έφτασαν ταυτόχρονα στην κορύφωση τους φωνάζοντας ο ένας το όνομα του άλλου. Η Ρενέσμε κατέβασε τα πόδια της από τους ώμους του και έμεινε στην αγκαλιά του ιδρωμένη και κατάκοπη. Οκτώ ώρες δουλειάς δε μπορούσαν να συγκριθούν με μία ώρα μαζί του. Ήταν ο μόνος που μπορούσε να την ξεθεώσει. Ο Τζέικομπ έσκυψε και την φίλησε άλλη μία φορά και ύστερα βγήκε από μέσα της και την βοήθησε να κατέβει από τη μηχανή.

«Λατρεύω τα παπούτσια σου», της είπε ενώ εκείνη ντυνόταν.

Όπως πάντα, είχε φανεί προνοητική και είχε φέρει δεύτερο σετ εσωρούχων, αν και δεν ήταν σίγουρη για πόσο θα άντεχε και αυτό.

«Το ήξερα πως θα σου αρέσουν», χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα εκείνη φορώντας ένα κόκκινο υφασμάτινο παντελόνι που έφτανε λίγο πριν από τον αστράγαλο και ένα μαύρο στενό σακάκι χωρίς μπλούζα.

Ο Τζέικομπ καθάρισε όσο μπορούσε το σώμα του και φόρεσε τα ρούχα του, ένα τζιν και ένα μπλε πουκάμισο.

«Έτοιμος;», τον ρώτησε πετώντας του ένα κράνος.

Ο Τζέικομπ το έπιασε κοιτώντας την ερευνητικά.

«Αλήθεια;», την ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

«Μη μου πεις ότι φοβάσαι», σήκωσε πειραχτικά τα φρύδια της εκείνη.

«Πότε μαζί σου, μωρό μου», απάντησε και φόρεσε το κράνος του.

Η Ρενέσμε φόρεσε το δικό της και ανέβηκε στη μηχανή της. Ο Τζέικομπ ανέβηκε από πίσω της και τύλιξε τα χέρια του σφιχτά γύρω από τη μέση της.

«Έλα να σε πάω βολτίτσα», του είπε και έβαλε μπρος.

Την ώρα που διέσχιζαν τους δρόμους της Νέας Υόρκης και όλοι τον κοιτούσαν ζηλόφθονα ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος. Ίσως τελικά να την άφηνε να κρατήσει αυτή τη μηχανή.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3

**_Ήρθε η ώρα για την τρίτη ιστορία των Ερωτικών Θραυσμάτων. Κάτι λίγο διαφορετικό από τα προηγούμενα, έτσι για ποικιλία. Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου που αφιερώνουν λίγο χρόνο, για να διαβάσουν αυτά που γράφω. Ευχαριστώ ιδιαίτερα τον πρώτο σχολιαστή μου για τη γλυκιά συνεισφορά του :) Ελπίζω να πάρουν και άλλοι παράδειγμα. Αφήστε σχόλια, ορέ παιδιά, που λένε και στην Κέρκυρα! Μπορείτε να μοιραστείτε και ό,τι ιδέα έχετε για ερωτική περιπετειούλα που θα θέλατε να διαβάσετε. Είμαι ανοιχτή σε προτάσεις. Όπως πάντα, οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες δε μού ανήκουν._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3: ΤΑ ΣΧΟΛΙΑΡΟΠΑΙΔΑ**

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ένιωσε ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στην πλάτη του.

«Καλημέρα και σε εσένα, Έμπρυ», είπε άκεφα και έκλεισε το ντουλάπι του.

«Τι ύφος είναι αυτό, αδερφάκι μου;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ τον κολλητό του.

Ο Τζέικομπ άρχισε να περπατά στο διάδρομο δίχως να τον κοιτάξει.

«Πώς θες να είμαι;», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. «Για τα επόμενα δύο χρόνια της ζωής μου θα είμαι αναγκασμένος να περνάω οκτώ ώρες της ημέρας με ανώριμους έφηβους»

«Έλα, ρε φίλε! Δες τη θετική πλευρά», τον σκούντησε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Έμπρυ. «Το σχολείο είναι μοναδική εμπειρία που δεν πρόκειται να ξαναζήσουμε και ήδη όλοι μάς βλέπουν σαν θεούς. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι μέχρι το Χάλλογουιν θα έχουμε γαμήσει, δικέ μου!»

Ο Τζέικομπ του έριξε ένα στραβό βλέμμα.

«Ναι, ξέχασα πως εσένα τα αρχίδια σου έχουν μπει σε χειμερία νάρκη μέχρι να μεγαλώσει η πιτσιρίκα. Τουλάχιστον εσύ είσαι τυχερός! Δεν έχει περάσει ούτε χρόνος από τη γέννηση της και ήδη μοιάζει για τεσσάρων! Υπομονή άλλα επτά χρονάκια. Τι να πει και ο καημένος ο Κουίλ;»

Εκείνη την ώρα ο Κουίλ τους πρόλαβε λίγο πριν μπουν στην αίθουσα.

«Περιμένετε με, μαλάκες», φώναξε.

«Α, κατά φωνή και ο γάιδαρος», χασκογέλασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Τι λέγατε πάλι για εμένα;», ρώτησε ο Κουίλ, καθώς ο Τζέικομπ άνοιγε την πόρτα.

Το σχολείο των Ινδιάνων Κιγιέτ στον καταυλισμό ήταν ιδιαίτερο μικρό, οπότε η κάθε τάξη στεγαζόταν σε μία αίθουσα και όλοι διδάσκονταν τα ίδια βασικά μαθήματα. Παρόλα αυτά ο Τζέικομπ προτίμησε να πάει σε αυτό το σχολείο και όχι στο Λύκειο του Φορκς, κυρίως επειδή θα κινούσε υποψίες· έμοιαζε ήδη με είκοσι χρονών. Στον καταυλισμό ήταν πιο εύκολο να αποφεύγει τις ερωτήσεις, καθότι όλοι πάνω-κάτω ήξεραν τους θρύλους και τους μύθους. Μπορεί να μην τους πίστευαν, αλλά η γνώση ήταν αρκετή, για να καλύψει την οποιαδήποτε περιέργεια. Έτσι, όταν πήρε την απόφαση να τελειώσει το σχολείο μετά από διακοπή δύο χρόνων περίπου, ξαναγράφτηκε στο Λύκειο του καταυλισμού μαζί με τον Έμπρυ και τον Κουίλ.

«Λέγαμε ότι θα περιμένεις πολλά χρόνια μέχρι να γαμήσεις», απάντησε γελώντας ο Έμπρυ. «Πόσο είναι τώρα η Κλαιρ;»

«Τεσσάρων. Και σταμάτα να λες βλακείες! Δεν πρόκειται για ένα γαμήσι! Είμαι ευτυχισμένος με αυτό που έχουμε τώρα και δε θα το άλλαζα με τίποτα! Αν είχες αποτυπωθεί και εσύ θα το ήξερες», απάντησε νευριασμένα ο Κουίλ και κάθισε σε ένα θρανίο στην τελευταία σειρά δίπλα από τον Τζέικομπ.

«Ευτυχώς που δεν έχω αποτυπωθεί!», εξανέστη ο Έμπρυ παίρνοντας τη δική του θέση σε ένα θρανίο ακριβώς μπροστά από του Κουίλ. «Συγνώμη, αλλά προτιμώ να έχω τη θέληση μου στο δικό μου κεφάλι!», είπε και έδειξε το κεφάλι του με νόημα.

«Ωραία, τώρα μπορείτε να σκάσετε; Δε θέλουμε να μας ακούσουν όλοι!», διέταξε ο Τζέικομπ με την επιβλητική φωνή του αρχηγού.

«Σόρυ, αρχηγέ», είπε ο Κουίλ παρατηρώντας ξαφνικά ότι η αίθουσα είχε αρχίσει να γεμίζει παιδιά.

Είχαν προνοήσει να έρθουν νωρίς, ώστε να πιάσουν τις θέσεις που ήθελαν και να τραβήξουν όσο λιγότερη προσοχή χρειαζόταν. Και αυτό σε καμία περίπτωση δε μεταφραζόταν με το να μπουν μαζί με τον καθηγητή και να συστηθούν στην τάξη. Αν και όλοι σχεδόν τους γνώριζαν, δεν υπήρχε άγνωστη φάτσα στον καταυλισμό, ιδιαίτερα όταν επρόκειτο για λύκους, κάτι που στη γλώσσα των αμύητων μεταφραζόταν σε πανύψηλους και μεγαλόσωμους άνδρες με απειλητική φυσιογνωμία.

Ίσως αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που τα περισσότερα παιδιά, κορίτσια και αγόρια, τους έριχναν ένα αβέβαιο βλέμμα και ύστερα κατέβαζαν τα μάτια τους χωρίς να τους μιλήσουν. Ο Τζέικομπ χάρηκε με αυτό. Δεν ήθελε καινούργιες γνωριμίες. Είχε έρθει μόνο και μόνο για να πάρει το γαμωαπολυτήριο. Αν μπορούσε, δε θα ξεκολλούσε από το σπίτι των Κάλεν, αλλά ήξερε πως για να γίνει πραγματικά ιδανικό ταίρι για τη Ρενέσμε, έπρεπε να φροντίσει για τη μόρφωση και την παιδεία του. Δεν του το είχε ζητήσει κανείς να το κάνει, ούτως ή άλλως η Ρενέσμε τον αγαπούσε και θα τον αγαπούσε όπως ακριβώς ήταν, όμως είχε ήδη αρχίσει να νιώθει άσχημα που δε μπορούσε πλέον να συμβάλλει στην διαπαιδαγώγηση της. Ήταν μόλις ενός έτους και η νοημοσύνη και οι γνώσεις της συναγωνίζονταν τις δικές του. Όχι, στη Ρενέσμε άξιζε το τέλειο και θα έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του για να το επιτύχει.

Στο ίδιο μήκος κύματος βρισκόταν και ο Κουίλ. Φυσικά, η Κλαιρ ως αποκλειστικά ανήκουσα στο ανθρώπινο είδος δε θα έφτανε ποτέ το επίπεδο ευφυΐας της Ρενέσμε, αλλά και ο Κουίλ αισθανόταν πως έπρεπε τουλάχιστον να τελειώσει το Λύκειο, για να της προσφέρει μία άνετη ζωή. Πώς αλλιώς θα έβρισκε δουλειά χωρίς ένα χαρτί στα χέρια του; Ήξερε ότι αν χρειαζόταν μπορούσε να ζητήσει από τους Κάλεν να του φτιάξουν ένα, όμως όπως και ο Τζέικομπ προτιμούσε να τα καταφέρει μόνος του. Άλλωστε δεν είχε και τίποτα καλύτερο να κάνει. Από το περιστατικό με τους Βολτούρι και μετά κανείς νομάς βρικόλακας δεν είχε ξαναπατήσει στα μέρη τους, οπότε οι νυχτερινές τους περιπολίες γίνονταν καθαρά για προνοητικούς λόγους.

Από την άλλη ο Έμπρυ άρπαξε την ευκαιρία του σχολείου λες και δεν υπήρχε αύριο. Είχε βαρεθεί να βλέπει συνεχώς τα ίδια και τα ίδια άτομα, τα οποία ήταν είτε οι λύκοι της αγέλης του είτε τα αποτυπώματα τους. Ήθελε να κάνει καινούργιες παρέες, γεγονός που είχε στερηθεί τα τελευταία δύο χρόνια, από όταν μεταλλάχθηκε για πρώτη φορά. Πλέον αισθανόταν ικανός να κρατήσει το μυστικό του μακριά από αδιάκριτα βλέμματα και έτοιμος να προσποιηθεί, για να ζήσει όπως ο κάθε φυσιολογικός έφηβος.

Όπως ο κάθε τρελαμένος από τις ορμόνες του έφηβος. Ήταν πραγματικότητα και ο Έμπρυ δεν το έκρυβε. Έπρεπε να γαμήσει άμεσα. Το μυαλό του είχε βαρέσει κόκκινο και η παλάμη του ακόμα περισσότερο. Δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο και οι εικόνες από το μυαλό των αποτυπωμένων λύκων έκαναν τα πράγματα ακόμα χειρότερα. Από μία άποψη θα μπορούσε να πει πως ζήλευε τον Κουίλ και τον Τζέικομπ που ήταν σαν να είχαν ξεχάσει ότι είχαν ερωτικές ανάγκες. Από όσο ήξερε, ούτε καν αυτοϊκανοποιούνταν. Όμως χίλιες φορές καλύτερα να ήταν κύριος του εαυτού του, παρά έρμαιο στα χέρια του οποιουδήποτε. Δε μπορεί! Σύντομα θα έπεφτε ένα κοριτσάκι στο δρόμο του!

Κάθισε όσο πιο αναπαυτικά μπορούσε στην άβολη και μικροσκοπική για το μέγεθος του καρέκλα και παρατήρησε τις κοπέλες που έμπαιναν στην αίθουσα. Δεν ήταν καμία ιδιαίτερα του γούστου του, άλλωστε προτιμούσε τις άσπρες από τις Ινδιάνες, αλλά θα έκανε την καρδιά του πέτρα, θα έριχνε τα στάνταρ του και στο τέλος κάτι καλό θα πετύχαινε, το είχε βάλει αμέτι μουχαμέτι. Δεν του πήρε πολλή ώρα να διαπιστώσει πως οι περισσότερες, αν όχι όλες, έριχναν κλεφτές ματιές στον αρχηγό και καλύτερο του φίλο. Εντάξει, ο Τζέικομπ ήταν τούμπανο και δε μπορούσε να το αμφισβητήσει κανείς, όμως επίσης ήταν και αποτυπωμένος και αυτό έδινε όλο το ελεύθερο στον Έμπρυ να προσπαθήσει να κάνει δικές του όλες όσες δεν είχαν καμία μα καμία ελπίδα με τον Τζέικ. Εξάλλου ο Έμπρυ δεν ήταν από αυτούς που ζηλεύουν και όντας μέλος μίας αγέλης λύκων είχε μάθει από την καλή και από την ανάποδη την έννοια της κοινοκτημοσύνης.

Έριξε ένα βλέφαρο στο φίλο του που αδιάφορος για την παρουσία του οποιοδήποτε γύρω του κοιτούσε έξω από το παράθυρο χαμένος σε σκέψεις· στη σκέψη της Ρενέσμε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία. Εντάξει, η Νέσι ήταν χαρισματικό παιδί και φαινόταν ήδη πως θα γίνει μία πολύ όμορφη και χαρισματική γυναίκα, αλλά αν το μυαλό του ήταν συνέχεια κολλημένο σε εκείνη από τώρα, τι θα έκανε όταν η σχέση τους θα εξελισσόταν σε ερωτική; Θα το έχανε τελείως, πάει;

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως το αποτύπωμα του Τζέικομπ στη Ρενέσμε ήταν το πιο δυνατό αποτύπωμα από όλων των άλλων των λύκων στην αγέλη. Το δέσιμο τους ήταν τρομακτικό. Αισθανόταν ό,τι αισθανόταν και εκείνη, σκεφτόταν ό,τι και εκείνη, ήξερε τι ήθελε πριν καν το επιθυμήσει εκείνη και το ίδιο συνέβαινε και με τη Νέσι. Ίσως οφειλόταν στο γεγονός πως ο Τζέικ ήταν ο αρχηγός της αγέλης και πως η Νέσι ήταν μισή βρικόλακας, είδος που επίσης βρίσκει το ταίρι του για μία ζωή, αλλά κανείς δε μπορούσε να ήταν σίγουρος, όπως με τίποτα άλλο που αφορούσε σε αυτήν τη μικρή. Κάθε ημέρα ήταν μία ανακάλυψη.

Για αυτό και οι Κάλεν είχαν αποφασίσει να μείνουν για ορισμένο χρονικό διάστημα τελείως μακριά από τα ανθρώπινα βλέμματα, ώστε να παρακολουθούν άφοβα την πορεία ανάπτυξης της Ρενέσμε. Παρέμειναν στο Φορκς, αλλά δεν είχαν καμία επαφή με κανέναν εκτός από τους Κιγιέτ και τον Τσάρλι. Για όλους τους υπόλοιπους οι Κάλεν είχαν μετακομίσει μακριά. Το σπίτι τους ήταν άλλωστε τόσο βαθιά χωμένο μέσα στο δάσος που και να ήθελε κάποιος να τους βρει δε θα μπορούσε.

«Φίλε, τι στο καλό είναι το ΣΕΠ;», ρώτησε ξαφνικά ο Κουίλ.

Ο Έμπρυ γύρισε προς το μέρος του και είδε ότι κοιτούσε το εβδομαδιαίο πρόγραμμα τους.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα», απάντησε. «Τζέικ;»

Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Είναι Σχολικός Επαγγελματικός Προσανατολισμός», ακούστηκε μία κοριτσίστικη φωνή δίπλα από τον Έμπρυ.

Τρία ζευγάρια λυκίσια μάτια καρφώθηκαν πάνω στην κοπέλα που είχε μιλήσει. Ήταν Ινδιάνα, αλλά από τις πιο ανοιχτόχρωμες. Είχε μακριά καστανά μαλλιά με μελί ανταύγειες, καστανά μάτια και γλυκό πρόσωπο.

«Είναι το μάθημα που κάνουμε για να δούμε τι επάγγελμα μας αρέσει και τι θέλουμε να σπουδάσουμε. Κάνουμε ψυχολογικά τεστ και τέτοια. Είναι πολύ ωραίο», εξήγησε χαμογελώντας.

«Αυτό δεν υπήρχε την τελευταία φορά που πήγαινα εγώ σχολείο», μουρμούρισε ο Κουίλ κατεβάζοντας ξανά το βλέμμα του στο πρόγραμμα.

«Είμαι η Βανέσα», είπε η κοπέλα και σήκωσε το χέρι της για χαιρετισμό. «Πρέπει να είστε οι καινούργιοι που συνεχίζουν το σχολείο, ε;», ρώτησε.

«Ναι. Εγώ είμαι ο Έμπρυ, πίσω μου είναι ο Κουίλ και αυτός πίσω σου είναι ο Τζέικομπ», έκανε τις συστάσεις ο Έμπρυ χαμογελώντας.

«Χαίρω πολύ, παιδιά! Πώς και αποφασίσατε να ξανάρθετε; Συνήθως όσοι εγκαταλείπουν, εγκαταλείπουν για πάντα. Και αν κρίνω από το πόσο φαίνεστε πρέπει να λείπατε για πολύ καιρό»

«Όχι και πάρα πολύ, ενάμιση χρόνο», ανέλαβε ο Έμπρυ τις εξηγήσεις εφόσον οι άλλοι δύο δεν ήταν και πολύ του μιλητού.

«Και γιατί διακόψατε;»

«Βαρεμάρα, πες το, επανάσταση, πες το. Όπως και να το πεις ήταν βλακεία μας. Για αυτό και αποφασίσαμε να συνεχίσουμε. Άλλωστε στον καταυλισμό δεν έχεις και πολλά άλλα να κάνεις», σήκωσε ο Έμπρυ τους ώμους του.

«Εμένα θα μου πεις!», έπαιξε τα μάτια της η Βανέσα με αγανάκτηση. «Έχω έρθει ένα μήνα τώρα στον καταυλισμό και έχω πεθάνει! Δεν έχει τίποτα να κάνεις! Ειδικά για κάποιον όπως εγώ που έχει συνηθίσει να μένει σε μεγαλούπολη!»

«Α, ώστε τώρα μετακόμισες;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον ο Έμπρυ.

«Ναι. Από το Σαν Φρανσίσκο. Έμενα εκεί με τη μητέρα μου που είναι λευκή. Είναι μουσικός, βιολίστρια, και έπαιζε για μία τοπική ορχήστρα. Αλλά η ορχήστρα διαλύθηκε και η μητέρα μου έμεινε χωρίς δουλειά. Δε μπορούσε να με συντηρεί, οπότε ήρθα εδώ να μείνω με τον πατέρα μου μέχρι να ξαναορθοποδήσει οικονομικά», απάντησε με μία ανάσα η Βανέσα.

Ο Έμπρυ παρατήρησε πως μιλούσε πολύ, αλλά του άρεσε ο φιλικός της τρόπος και τα μάτια της έτσι όπως έλαμπαν με κάθε της λέξη.

«Οι γονείς σου είναι χωρισμένοι;», ρώτησε αν και υποπτευόταν την απάντηση.

«Ναι», ήρθε η επιβεβαίωση. «Χώρισαν όταν ήμουν πολύ μικρή. Ο πατέρας μου ξαναπαντρεύτηκε Ινδιάνα Κιγιέτ, για αυτό και ζει εδώ. Εκείνος είναι Μιγουόκ, Καλιφορνέζος. Έχω μία μικρότερη αδερφή, την Ταΐμα, που τώρα είναι έξι, και μία θετή αδερφή, την Οριάνα»

Λέγοντας αυτά τα λόγια στράφηκε στο μπροστινό της θρανίο και χτύπησε μία κοπέλα στην πλάτη. Εκείνη γύρισε διστακτικά.

«Οριάνα, πες γεια στους καινούργιους μου φίλους. Αυτός είναι ο Έμπρυ, αυτός πίσω είναι ο Κουίλ και εδώ στο τέλος είναι ο Τζέικομπ»

Η Οριάνα κοίταξε δειλά πρώτα τον Τζέικομπ, μετά τον Κουίλ και μετά τον Έμπρυ.

«Χαίρω πολύ», είπε με σιγανή φωνή.

«Είναι πολύ ντροπαλή», επισήμανε η Βανέσα κουνώντας το κεφάλι της με νόημα.

Η Οριάνα κοκκίνισε ως τα αυτιά και ξαναγύρισε στη θέση της. Η φωνή του Κουίλ την σταμάτησε.

«Εσύ δεν είσαι η κόρη της κυρίας Νουμέσι, που έχει το κατάστημα με τα τουριστικά είδη στο Φορκς;»

Η Οριάνα στράφηκε ξανά προς τα τρία αγόρια.

«Ναι, εγώ είμαι», απάντησε πάλι χαμηλόφωνα.

«Ουάου, Κουίλ! Εσύ θυμήθηκες άνθρωπο; Πρώτη φορά στα χρονικά!», κορόιδεψε ο Έμπρυ.

«Ρε, βλάκα δούλευε η αδερφή σου εκεί πριν φύγει για το Πανεπιστήμιο», είπε ο Κουίλ στον Τζέικομπ. «Δε θυμάσαι;»

Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε το βλέμμα του και πρόσεξε καλύτερα την Οριάνα. Ήταν μελαμψή, με μακριά ίσια μαύρα μαλλιά, μαύρα μάτια και έντονα χείλη, τυπική ομορφιά Κιγιέτ. Η κοπέλα κατέβασε ντροπαλά το κεφάλι της και τότε ξαφνικά ήρθε στο μυαλό του Τζέικομπ η εικόνα ενός δεκάχρονου κοριτσιού με κοτσίδες που κρυβόταν πίσω από τη μητέρα της και μόνο όταν την ρωτούσες τι κάνει.

«Α, ναι, ρε! Η Οριάνα! Τώρα σε θυμήθηκα! Σόρυ έχω να σε δω πολλά χρόνια! Πώς είσαι;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Καλά», ψέλλισε με δυσκολία εκείνη.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε στην αίθουσα η κυρία Λούρι, η καθηγήτρια Μαθηματικών, και όλοι γύρισαν μπροστά τους και σταμάτησαν να μιλάνε. Η Οριάνα μπόρεσε να αναπνεύσει ξανά με ανακούφιση.

* * *

Η Βανέσα Σουίλ κοιτάχτηκε στον καθρέφτη προσπαθώντας να επιλέξει τι μπλούζα θα φορέσει. Ήταν και οι δύο αγαπημένες της, αλλά για διαφορετικούς λόγους. Η μία ήταν κόκκινη και όλοι έλεγαν ότι της πάει πολύ το κόκκινο. Η άλλη ήταν μαύρη και όλοι έλεγαν πως το μαύρο αδυνατίζει.

«Οριάνα, τι λες;», γύρισε προς τη θετή αδερφή της με την οποία μοιραζόταν το ίδιο δωμάτιο.

Η Οριάνα ήταν σκυμμένη στο γραφείο της και διάβαζε τα μαθήματα της. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε απορημένα τη Βανέσα.

«Μαύρη ή κόκκινη;», έδειξε η Βανέσα τις μπλούζες που κρατούσε στα χέρια της.

«Δεν, δεν ξέρω», απάντησε χαμένα.

Δεν είχε ιδέα από ρούχα και μόδα. Για εκείνη τα διάφορα είδη ρουχισμού υπήρχαν μόνο για να καλύπτουν το σώμα μας και να μην κρυώνουμε.

«Κάτσε να τις φορέσω, για να τις δεις καλύτερα», είπε η Βανέσα και αμέσως έβγαλε το τζιν τιραντάκι που είχε φορέσει σήμερα στο σχολείο μένοντας με το σουτιέν.

Η Οριάνα κατέβασε ντροπιασμένη το βλέμμα της. Απορούσε πώς η Βανέσα ένιωθε τόσο άνετα να ξεγυμνώνεται μπροστά της. Σίγουρα ήταν σαν αδερφές, αλλά μερικά πράγματα είναι απόρρητα για τον καθένα.

«Λοιπόν, η κόκκινη», είπε η Βανέσα κάνοντας μία στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό της.

«Πολύ ωραία είναι», απάντησε η Οριάνα.

Ήταν μία μπλούζα σε έντονο κόκκινο με βαθύ ντεκολτέ. Η Οριάνα δε θα τολμούσε ποτέ να φορέσει κάτι τέτοιο έξω, αλλά η Βανέσα μπορούσε να το υποστηρίξει πολύ καλά. Είχε άλλωστε υπέροχο, στητό στήθος. Καμία σχέση με το ανύπαρκτο δικό της.

«Και αυτή είναι η μαύρη», ξανακούστηκε η φωνή της Βανέσα καθώς έβγαζε το κεφάλι της από τη λαιμόκοψη της μπλούζας και την ίσιωνε πάνω της.

Αυτή ήταν ακόμα πιο στενή με ακόμα πιο βαθύ ντεκολτέ.

«Πολύ ωραία είναι», είπε πρωτότυπα η Οριάνα.

Η Βανέσα την κοίταξε ειρωνικά.

«Οριάνα, δε με βοηθάς ξέρεις! Ποια από τις δύο; Δε μπορώ να βάλω και τις δύο!»

«Συγνώμη, αλλά σου πάνε και οι δύο πολύ. Μπορείς να φορέσεις όποια θέλεις. Είσαι ούτως ή άλλως όμορφη», είπε ειλικρινά η Οριάνα.

Η θετή αδερφή της ήταν από τις πιο όμορφες κοπέλες που είχε δει. Η ομορφιά της ήταν γλυκιά και διακριτική, πολύ ευχάριστη στο μάτι.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Οριάνα, αλλά σήμερα πρέπει να αναδείξω ακόμα περισσότερο την ομορφιά μου. Τα αγόρια είναι χαζά, δεν καταλαβαίνουν. Πρέπει να τους τα δώσεις όλα στο πιάτο», είπε χαμογελώντας εξετάζοντας ξανά τον εαυτό της στον καθρέφτη.

«Τότε να βάλεις την κόκκινη. Έχω διαβάσει κάπου ότι οι άνδρες ερωτεύονται πιο εύκολα γυναίκες που φοράνε κάτι κόκκινο», είπε απαλά η Οριάνα.

Η Βανέσα την κοίταξε με ενδιαφέρον μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

«Ήμουν σίγουρη πως κάπου μέσα σε όλα αυτά τα βιβλία θα έχεις διαβάσει κάτι χρήσιμο», γέλασε πλατιά και αμέσως πέταξε τη μαύρη μπλούζα από πάνω της και την αντικατέστησε με την κόκκινη. «Μμμ, βέβαια! Πολύ καλύτερα», είπε επιδοκιμαστικά και πήρε από το κομοδίνο της το νεσεσέρ της για να βαφτεί.

Η Οριάνα έμεινε να την κοιτάζει όπως χρησιμοποιούσε με απόλυτη άνεση όλα αυτά τα καλλυντικά. Η ίδια δεν είχε βαφτεί ούτε μία φορά στη ζωή της.

«Σίγουρα δε θες να έρθεις μαζί;», την ρώτησε η Βανέσα, ενώ έβαζε μάσκαρα στις ήδη μακριές της βλεφαρίδες.

«Όχι, όχι! Πρέπει να διαβάσω. Εξάλλου πρέπει κάποιος να μείνει με την Ταΐμα»

Η μητέρα της ήταν ακόμα στο μαγαζί και ο πατριός της, που εργαζόταν ως πυροσβέστης, είχε τη βραδινή βάρδια.

«Μπορούμε να αφήσουμε την Ταΐμα στη μητέρα σου. Δε σκοτώνεται δα και στη δουλειά», κάγχασε η Βανέσα.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ακόμα δεν είχε αρχίσει η κυνηγετική περίοδος, ενώ είχε τελειώσει η θερινή, οπότε οι τουρίστες στο Φορκς ήταν απλά ανύπαρκτοι. Ωστόσο η Οριάνα δε μπορούσε να πάει. Είχε διάβασμα και συγύρισμα και να βάλει πλυντήριο.

«Όχι, δεν πειράζει. Είμαι και λίγο κουρασμένη», δικαιολογήθηκε.

Η Βανέσα την κοίταξε ξανά μέσα από τον καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας τους, αλλά με σοβαρό ύφος αυτή τη φορά.

«Ξέρεις, Οριάνα, πρέπει να διασκεδάζεις και καμιά φορά. Όσο καιρό ζούμε μαζί, δεν έχεις κάνει τίποτα εκτός προγράμματος. Πριν αρχίσουν τα σχολεία ήσουν συνέχεια στο μαγαζί και τώρα μένεις συνέχεια μέσα στο σπίτι. Είναι πρώτη εβδομάδα του σχολείου! Δεν έχουμε δα και τόσο διάβασμα! Έλα! Θα είναι πολύ ωραία με τη φωτιά στην παραλία! Δεν κάνει καθόλου κρύο απόψε!»

Η Οριάνα κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. Όντως δε φυσούσε καθόλου ο αέρας και το δειλινό ήταν πολύ γλυκό.

«Κάποια άλλη φορά», απάντησε τελικά.

«Καλά, δε θέλω να σε πιέσω. Όμως πραγματικά πιστεύω ότι θα χάσεις που δε θα έρθεις. Τα παιδιά φαίνονται γαμάτα. Τους νιώθω ήδη φίλους μου. Και ειδικά τον Έμπρυ ελπίζω σύντομα να τον νιώθω πολλά παραπάνω», γέλασε πονηρά η Βανέσα.

«Νομίζω δε θα έχεις πρόβλημα με αυτό», σχολίασε η Οριάνα.

Από την πρώτη ώρα που γνωρίστηκαν μέχρι το σχόλασμα, η Βανέσα με τον Έμπρυ ήταν αχώριστοι. Μιλούσαν συνέχεια, γελούσαν συνέχεια, πειράζονταν συνέχεια. Η Οριάνα ένιωθε άβολα με το ασυγκράτητο φλερτ που κυκλοφορούσε στον αέρα, όμως ταυτόχρονα θαύμαζε την αμεσότητα της θετής αδερφής της. Η Βανέσα γνώριζε σίγουρα πώς να κερδίζει τις εντυπώσεις.

Όλες οι κοπέλες στο Λύκειο είχαν ξετρελαθεί και μόνο στο άκουσμα των νεοφερμένων. Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ και οι κολλητοί του ήταν το αντικείμενο των ονειροφαντασιώσεων σχεδόν όλων των κοριτσιών στον καταυλισμό. Και όμως η Βανέσα ήταν εκείνη που είχε καταφέρει να κερδίσει την εύνοια τους, τόσο που στο τέλος της ημέρας δέχθηκε μία πρόσκληση από τον Έμπρυ να συμμετάσχει στα περίφημα μπάρμπεκιου της αγέλης, όπως ήταν γνωστή η παρέα τους. Η Οριάνα μπορούσε να επωφεληθεί από αυτήν την πρόσκληση ως συγγενής πρώτου βαθμού, έστω και εξ αγχιστείας, αλλά επέλεξε να μην το κάνει. Ήταν πολύ δειλή για αυτά.

«Λες να του αρέσω;», ρώτησε διστακτικά η Βανέσα και η Οριάνα εξεπλάγη με την έλλειψη αυτοπεποίθησης της.

Η Βανέσα, όσο καιρό την ήξερε, δεν είχε δείξει τέτοια προβλήματα. Προφανώς ενδιαφερόταν πολύ για τον Έμπρυ. Όχι, ότι η Οριάνα της έριχνε άδικο. Ο Έμπρυ ήταν πολύ εμφανίσιμος και έμοιαζε καλό παιδί με άνετους τρόπους.

«Πιστεύω πως ναι», απάντησε ορθολογικά η Οριάνα. «Σήμερα δεν ασχολιόταν με τίποτα άλλο εκτός από εσένα»

«Αχ, μακάρι!», αναφώνησε η Βανέσα. «Και είναι τόσο κούκλος!», αναστέναξε βαθιά. «Εντάξει, όχι τόσο κούκλος όσο ο Τζέικομπ, αλλά αυτόν τον φυλάμε για σένα», προσέθεσε κοιτώντας την αδερφή της με πονηρό ύφος.

Η Οριάνα έμεινε ενεή.

«Βανέσα!», εξανέστη. «Καμία σχέση, εμένα, εμένα, δε μου αρέσει ο Τζέικομπ!», ανταπάντησε προσπαθώντας να πείσει τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό.

Τι δεν υπήρχε που να μην της αρέσει στον Τζέικομπ; Το πανύψηλο κορμί του, οι θεσπέσιες γραμμώσεις του, το γλυκό του πρόσωπο, το εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο του, οι καλοσυνάτοι τρόποι του; Μόνο εκείνη ήξερε πόσο πολύ της άρεσε. Σήμερα το πρωί έσερνε τα νυσταγμένα βήματα της στην αίθουσα, όταν σήκωσε τα μάτια της και τον αντίκρισε σε όλη του τη μελαμψή δόξα να κοιτά έξω από το παράθυρο. Αμέσως έλιωσε στα παπούτσια της. Είχε ακούσει πως θα επέστρεφαν στο σχολείο τρεις παλαιότεροι μαθητές και πως ένας από αυτούς θα ήταν ο Τζέικομπ. Η καρδιά της είχε πεταρίσει και μόνο στο άκουσμα του ονόματος του. Δεν ήταν όμως προετοιμασμένη για την αναταραχή που ένιωσε όταν τον είδε μπροστά της. Ο παιδικός της έρωτας.

Ήταν ερωτευμένη μαζί του από όσο θυμόταν τον εαυτό της. Τον έβλεπε πάντα, τον παρακολουθούσε σχεδόν, στον καταυλισμό και στο σχολείο, όμως εκείνος δεν την είχε προσέξει ποτέ. Της είχε απευθύνει ελάχιστες φορές το λόγο τις μερικές φορές που είχαν συναντηθεί στο μαγαζί της μητέρας της. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η Οριάνα προτιμούσε να τον χαζεύει από μακριά και να διατηρεί κρυφή την παρουσία της. Δεν είχε τα κότσια να τον αντιμετωπίσει. Η φωνή της έκλεινε και μόνο στην ιδέα! Για εκείνον, άλλωστε, δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από μία μικρή κοπελίτσα και ας την περνούσε μόνο δύο χρόνια. Αχ, και τι δε θα έδινε να την πρόσεχε επιτέλους! Να γινόταν κάτι και με ένα μαγικό τρόπο να την ερωτευόταν τρελά!

«Μην ονειροπολείς, Οριάνα! Η πραγματική ζωή βρίσκεται εκεί έξω», της είπε στοχαστικά η Βανέσα.

«Δεν, δεν προλαβαίνω σήμερα», ψέλλισε εκείνη.

Η Βανέσα σήκωσε υποχωρητικά τα χέρια της.

«Δική σου απόφαση!», είπε και φόρεσε το τζιν μπουφάν της. «Αν αλλάξεις γνώμη, πάρε με στο κινητό. Φεύγω. Ευχήσου μου, καλή τύχη!», χαμογέλαγε πλατιά.

«Καλή τύχη», της είπε η Οριάνα χαμογελώντας με τη σειρά της.

Η θετική διάθεση της αδερφής της ήταν κολλητική.

«Ευχαριστώ, νούμες!», φώναξε δυνατά λίγο πριν κατηφορίσει τις σκάλες.

Η Οριάνα άκουσε με ανακούφιση σχεδόν την εξώπορτα να κλείνει. Σηκώθηκε και πήγε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της μητέρας της και του πατριού της, όπου η αδερφή της έβλεπε τηλεόραση. Κάθισε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα της και η Ταΐμα χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά της. Ο Οριάνα την φίλησε γλυκά στο κεφάλι.

«Κάποια μέρα», σκέφτηκε. «Απλά όχι ακόμα»

* * *

Η Βανέσα έτρεχε με το ποδήλατο της στους άδειους δρόμους του καταυλισμού. Αν έκανε γρήγορα, σε δέκα λεπτά θα βρισκόταν στην παραλία, εκεί που θα την περίμενε ο Έμπρυ. Αχ, ο Έμπρυ! Ο ψηλός, μελαμψός Έμπρυ με τα σοκολατί μάτια και αυτή τη φράντζα που έπεφτε ατημέλητη στο μέτωπο του. Η Βανέσα ήθελε τόσο πολύ να την σπρώξει προς τα πίσω. Ίσως απόψε να τα κατάφερνε.

Με αυτήν την σκέψη επιτάχυνε ακόμα περισσότερο και σύντομα η Φερστ Μπητς άρχισε να φαίνεται στα αριστερά της. Η Βανέσα μπορούσε να διακρίνει ήδη τις κόκκινες ανταύγειες της φωτιάς. Θα ήταν εκπληκτική βραδιά, η Βανέσα ήταν σίγουρη. Η Οριάνα ήταν χαζή που δεν είχε έρθει. Αλλά δεν της έφταιγε κανείς άλλος εκτός από το ξερό της το κεφάλι. Ήταν καλή κοπέλα, αλλά τόσο κλειστή και σφιγμένη! Η Βανέσα είχε προσπαθήσει να την κάνει να χαλαρώσει λίγο, χωρίς ωστόσο κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Ίσως χρειαζόταν περισσότερο χρόνο. Ήταν και αυτό το ατύχημα με τον πατέρα της. Θα της στοίχισε σίγουρα πολύ, μπορεί και να μην το έχει ξεπεράσει ακόμα, αν και δεν έδειχνε τίποτα. Η Οριάνα δεν έδειχνε ποτέ τίποτα.

Η Βανέσα πλησίαζε τώρα στο μπάρμπεκιου και το χαμόγελο της έφτασε ως τα αυτιά της. Άφησε το ποδήλατο της στο ειδικό πάρκινγκ μπροστά από την παραλία και διέσχισε την υπόλοιπη απόσταση με τα πόδια. Διέκρινε τον Έμπρυ από μακριά να κάθεται όρθιος δίπλα στη φωτιά και να μιλάει με ένα άλλο παιδί, εξίσου ψηλό και μεγαλόσωμο. Στεκόταν με τα χέρια στις τσέπες τις βερμούδας του και έμοιαζε με εξωτικό σέρφερ. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος!

«Καλησπέρα!», φώναξε η Βανέσα φτάνοντας προς τον Έμπρυ.

Εκείνος την υποδέχθηκε με ένα εκκωφαντικό χαμόγελο.

«Καλησπέρα! Τα κατάφερες τελικά! Η αδερφή σου;»

«Ήταν λίγο κουρασμένη», μετέφερε τη δικαιολογία της Οριάνα.

«Εντάξει, δεν πειράζει. Κάποια άλλη φορά», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ο Έμπρυ. «Να σου συστήσω το Σεθ. Πηγαίνει και αυτός στο σχολείο μας, αλλά στο γυμνάσιο», προσέθεσε και της έδειξε το ψηλό αγόρι που στεκόταν παραδίπλα και το οποίο μόνο για γυμνασιόπαιδο δε φαινόταν.

«Χαίρω πολύ», της είπε χαμογελαστά και της προσέφερε το χέρι του.

«Παρομοίως! Βανέσα! Ουάου! Τι σας ταΐζουν εδώ πέρα και είστε όλοι τόσο τεράστιοι;», γέλασε.

Οι δύο έφηβοι αντάλλαξαν βιαστικές ματιές.

«Είναι μαγικό», της ψιθύρισε ο Έμπρυ και η εγγύτητα των κορμιών τους την ζάλισε. «Έλα, να σου γνωρίσω και τους υπόλοιπους», είπε μετά από λίγο και άρχισε να την περιάγει στις μικρές συντροφιές που ήταν συγκεντρωμένες γύρω από τη φωτιά.

Όλα τα παιδιά ήταν φιλικά και ευγενικά και η Βανέσα σύντομα άρχισε να νιώθει πολύ άνετα. Δεν καταλάβαινε, γιατί όλοι στον καταυλισμό έκαναν τόσο θέμα για την _αγέλη_, όπως αποκαλούσαν την παρέα του Έμπρυ. Ήταν φυσιολογικοί έφηβοι, απλά λίγο πιο μεγαλόσωμοι. Έκαναν πλάκα, έλεγαν αστεία, έτρωγαν ακατάληπτες ποσότητες φαγητού και ορισμένοι είχαν κοπέλες με τις οποίες έμοιαζαν τρελά ερωτευμένοι. Η Βανέσα κοιτούσε με θαυμασμό τη χημεία που ανέδιδαν τα ζευγάρια στην παρέα. Εκείνη δεν πίστευε στους μεγάλους ανεπανάληπτους έρωτες, της αρκούσε να περνάει καλά, αλλά αυτό που έβλεπε μπροστά της την έκανε να αναθεωρήσει λιγάκι τις απόψεις της. Τέτοια αφοσίωση και φροντίδα και προσοχή! Ίσως τελικά και να υπήρχε η ανιδιοτελής αγάπη, αλλά η Βανέσα θα περίμενε να δει πώς θα εξελίσσονταν τα ζευγάρια αυτά μερικά χρόνια αργότερα πριν σκίσει και το βρακί της.

«Χόρτασες; Μήπως θέλεις κάτι ακόμα;», την ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ.

Κάθονταν δίπλα-δίπλα στην άμμο, κοντά στη φωτιά, αλλά λίγο πιο απόμερα από τους άλλους. Η Βανέσα είχε μόλις τελειώσει το τεράστιο μπέργκερ που της είχε φέρει ο Έμπρυ.

«Είμαι μία χαρά», απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας. «Είναι τέλειοι οι φίλοι σου, Έμπρυ. Ευχαριστώ που με κάλεσες», προσέθεσε κοιτώντας τον κατά πρόσωπο.

«Εγώ ευχαριστώ που ήρθες. Και δεν εννοώ μόνο στο μπάρμπεκιου. Και στη Λα Πους, γενικότερα. Είχα πολύ καιρό να γνωρίσω κάποιο καινούργιο άτομο. Μη με παρεξηγήσεις, τους λατρεύω τους βλαμμένους», είπε δείχνοντας προς την κατεύθυνση του Τζάρεντ και του Μπρέιντι που πάλευαν στην άμμο κάνοντας χαμό, «όμως κάποιες φορές χρειάζεσαι και κάτι διαφορετικό. Καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Απόλυτα. Η μονοτονία με τρελαίνει. Και εδώ όλα είναι τόσο ήσυχα όλη την ώρα», αναστέναξε φέρνοντας τα γόνατα της στο στήθος της και αγκαλιάζοντας τα.

Ο Έμπρυ σκέφτηκε πως αυτό είναι ευχάριστο σε σύγκριση με τους βαμπιροπολέμους των προηγούμενων χρόνων, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα.

«Πώς ήταν η ζωή σου στο Σαν Φρανσίσκο;», προτίμησε να αλλάξει θέμα.

Η Βανέσα πήρε μία έκφραση ονειροπόλησης.

«Πολύ όμορφη. Ζούσαμε με τη μητέρα μου σε ένα μικρό σπίτι γεμάτο φως και χρώματα. Όλος μου ο κόσμος ήταν η μουσική. Πήγαινα σε μουσικό σχολείο και είχαμε φτιάξει με την παρέα μου μία μπάντα και όλη την ημέρα ασχολιόμασταν με αυτή. Γράφαμε τραγούδια, παίζαμε σε πάρτι και εκδηλώσεις, μία φορά είχαμε πάρει μέρος και σε ένα φεστιβάλ πρωτοεμφανιζόμενων καλλιτεχνών. Ήταν τέλεια!»

«Ακούγεται πολύ διασκεδαστικό. Τι όργανο παίζεις;»

«Λίγο από όλα, αλλά στο συγκρότημα ήμουν η τραγουδίστρια»

«Α, ώστε έχεις καλή φωνή!», την κοίταξε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Έχω ακούσει θετικά σχόλια, ναι», χαμογέλασε μετριόφρονα εκείνη.

«Εγώ χειρότερος από βάτραχος», αστειεύτηκε ο Έμπρυ. «Γενικότερα από μουσική δε σκαμπάζω τίποτα»

«Θα μπορούσα να σου δείξω, αν θέλεις», πρότεινε η Βανέσα.

«Θα αντέξεις μαζί μου; Είμαι ανεπίδεκτος μαθήσεως», σήκωσε το αριστερό του φρύδι ο Έμπρυ.

«Θα προσπαθήσω», απάντησε η Βανέσα συνδηλωτικά.

«Οκ, τότε. Μόλις απέκτησες τον πρώτο σου μαθητή», χαμογέλασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Και τι καλή αρχή», χαμογέλασε με τη σειρά της και η Βανέσα.

Έμειναν να κοιτιούνται χαμογελώντας ο ένας στον άλλον. Η Βανέσα σκεφτόταν πως θα την φιλήσει, εκείνη είχε ήδη φέρει το κεφάλι της στη σωστή γωνία, αλλά πάνω που φαινόταν έτοιμος να σκύψει, χτύπησε το κινητό της. Η Βανέσα σηκώθηκε και το έβγαλε από την τσέπη του τζιν της βρίζοντας από μέσα της. Ο Έμπρυ έμεινε να την παρακολουθεί καθώς πήγε μερικά βήματα μακριά του, για να μιλήσει. Μπορούσε άνετα να ακούσει τι έλεγε, όμως έμεινε χαμένος στις σκέψεις του.

Τι στο διάολο έκανε; Η Βανέσα τον γούσταρε, ήταν προφανές! Γιατί δεν έχωνε απλά τη γλώσσα του στο στόμα της; Τι στο καλό φοβόταν; Και να τραβιόταν τι είχες Γιάννη τι είχα πάντα! Αλλά όταν κατάλαβε ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα να κάνει κίνηση, απλά βραχυκύκλωσε! Δε μπορούσε να κουνηθεί! Και εκεί που κάπως πήρε μπρος χτύπησε το γαμοτηλέφωνο της! Σκατά, σκατά, σκατά!

«Ήταν η Ζάνα», του είπε όταν επέστρεψε κοντά του. «Δεν κατάλαβα πώς πέρασε η ώρα και πρέπει να γυρίσω σπίτι»

Έμοιαζε δυσαρεστημένη. Και ήταν! Η μητριά της βρήκε την κατάλληλη στιγμή να το παίξει μητρικό ένστικτο!

«Θα σε συνοδέψω», είπε ο Έμπρυ και σηκώθηκε αμέσως από τη θέση του.

«Όχι, όχι, δε χρειάζεται», αρνήθηκε η Βανέσα. «Μείνε με τα παιδιά. Εξάλλου έχω έρθει με το ποδήλατο μου, σε δέκα λεπτά θα είμαι σπίτι, ενώ αν πάμε με τα πόδια θέλουμε τουλάχιστον μισή ώρα. Και δεν έχω όρεξη να τα ακούσω», έπαιξε τα μάτια της η Βανέσα.

«Είσαι σίγουρη;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ.

Από τη μία ήθελε να περάσει και άλλο χρόνο μαζί της, αλλά από την άλλη συνοδεία μέχρι την πόρτα του σπιτιού σήμαινε και φιλί για καληνύχτα και έτρεμε στην ιδέα πως θα κώλωνε πάλι και δε μπορούσε να βασιστεί σε δεύτερη μαγική παρέμβαση εκ μητρός. Καλύτερα να την αποχαιρετούσε εδώ.

«Ναι, ναι, δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα», τον καθησύχασε η Βανέσα.

«Εντάξει, τότε θα σε πάω τουλάχιστον μέχρι το ποδήλατο»

Η Βανέσα κατένευσε και αφού χαιρέτησε όλα τα παιδιά κατευθύνθηκε με τον Έμπρυ μέχρι το πάρκινγκ. Έβγαλε το λουκέτο από το ποδήλατο της και το κράτησε από το τιμόνι. Λίγο πριν ανέβει κοίταξε τον Έμπρυ κατάματα.

«Πέρασα πολύ ωραία απόψε», του είπε ειλικρινά.

«Και εγώ», ψέλλισε ο Έμπρυ.

Η Βανέσα περίμενε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα κρατώντας την αναπνοή της. Περίμενε, περίμενε, μα τίποτα.

«Λοιπόν, καλό βράδυ», είπε τελικά.

«Ναι, καλό βράδυ», ανταπάντησε ο Έμπρυ και έμεινε κοκαλωμένος στη θέση του βλέποντας την να απομακρύνεται.

* * *

«Έμπρυ, Έμπρυ, σιγά με το μαλακό! Δεν έχω πιάσει λέξη από όσα λες!»

Ο Έμπρυ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και κάθισε στον αναπαυτικό καναπέ των Κάλεν. Δίπλα του ο Τζέικομπ με τη Ρενέσμε ανάμεσα στα πόδια του να ζωγραφίζει στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού.

«Ήρθε η Βανέσα στο μπάρμπεκιου», ξεκίνησε να λέει αργά ο Έμπρυ.

«Ωραία. Αυτό δεν ήθελες; Εσύ το είχες προτείνει»

«Ναι και περάσαμε γαμάτα»

Ο Τζέικομπ του έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα.

«Πολύ καλά!», διόρθωσε τον εαυτό του κοιτώντας τη Ρενέσμε, όμως εκείνη έμοιαζε χαμένη στις μπογιές της. «Τα παιδιά την συμπάθησαν, εκείνη συμπάθησε τα παιδιά, γελούσαμε, πειραζόμασταν, μιλούσαμε, φάγαμε! Ξέρεις τρώει σαν κανονικός άνθρωπος, όχι βλακείες με μαρούλια και τέτοια!»

«Τέλεια όλα αυτά. Το πρόβλημα πού είναι;»

«Το πρόβλημα ήρθε λίγο πριν φύγει. Σε κάποια φάση είχαμε έρθει πολύ κοντά και με κοιτούσε με αυτό το βλέμμα, το _φίλα με_, _φίλα με_, _φίλα με_, αλλά εγώ τα έπαιξα! Σου λένε δε μπορούσα να ανοιγοκλείσω τα βλέφαρα μου. Όταν κάπως πήγα να πάρω μπρος, την πήρε η μητριά της και διακόψαμε. Και μετά την πήγα μέχρι το ποδήλατο της και ενώ πάλι με κοιτούσε με το βλέμμα … »

«_Φίλα με_, _φίλα με_, _φίλα με_», τον μιμήθηκε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ναι, ακριβώς, εγώ πάλι κόλλησα! Και αυτή τη φορά ακόμα χειρότερα! Δε μου έβγαινε με τίποτα! Και δεν είναι ότι δεν την θέλω! Το ακριβώς αντίθετο! Την θέλω, την θέλω πολύ! Μιλάμε όλη την ώρα μού ήταν … »

Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε το χέρι του διακόπτοντας τον με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Αυτό τέλος πάντων», συνέχισε ο Έμπρυ, «αλλά ήταν λες και είχα πετρώσει. Ε, και εκείνη είδε και απόειδε, μου είπε ένα καληνύχτα και έφυγε!»

«Και εσύ τι της είπες;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά της Ρενέσμε.

«Καληνύχτα και εγώ»

Ο Τζέικομπ τον κοίταξε με ένα ύφος που μεταφραζόταν σε _μα τόσο μαλάκας;_. Ο Έμπρυ σκέπασε το πρόσωπο του με τα χέρια του απελπισμένος και σηκώθηκε απότομα από τον καναπέ.

«Ω, θεέ μου, θεέ μου, τα έχω κάνει θάλασσα! Τι θα σκέφτεται τώρα η κοπέλα για εμένα! Θα νομίζει ότι είμαι γκέι! Σίγουρα αυτό θα νομίζει! Κάτι πρέπει να κάνω! Τι να κάνω, Τζέικ;», κοίταξε το φίλο του λες και κρατούσε στα χέρια του το κλειδί της σωτηρίας του.

«Εμένα ρωτάς;», ανταπάντησε έκπληκτος ο Τζέικομπ. «Εγώ μία τύπισσα έχω φιλήσει όλη και όλη στη ζωή μου και αυτή μου έσκασε μπουνιά. Και μετά πήγε και έγινε βρικόλακας», προσέθεσε χαμογελώντας ακούγοντας τους Κάλεν να επιστρέφουν από την κυνηγετική τους βόλτα.

«Και εσύ της την έφερες μία χαρά με το να αποτυπωθείς στη νεογέννητη κόρη της», ήχησε πειραχτικά η φωνή της Μπέλα Κάλεν πριν ακόμα μπει στο σπίτι ακολουθούμενη από τον Έντουαρντ.

«Μαμά, μπαμπά!», φώναξε η Ρενέσμε και αμέσως πετάχτηκε πάνω και πήγε και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας της.

«Τι κάνεις, Έμπρυ;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα, ενώ σήκωνε τη Ρενέσμε στα χέρια της.

«Καλά», είπε με κατεβασμένα τα μούτρα εκείνος.

«Αν κρίνω από αυτό που συμβαίνει αυτή τη στιγμή στο κεφάλι σου, μόνο καλά δεν είσαι», κάγχασε ο Έντουαρντ πριν πλησιάσει την κόρη του και της δώσει ένα απαλό φιλί στο κεφάλι.

«Γιατί τι έγινε;», ρώτησε πάντα ανήσυχη η Μπέλα ταχταρίζοντας τη Ρενέσμε.

«Τίποτα, καρδιά μου. Ανδρικές κουβέντες», απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ με το γνωστό μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο του.

«Ωραία, τότε εμείς τα κορίτσια, θα πάμε στην κουζίνα να φτιάξουμε το βραδινό μας και να πάμε επάνω να διαβάσουμε παραμύθια, ναι;», είπε η Μπέλα τρυφερά απευθυνόμενη στην κόρη της.

Η Ρενέσμε ακούμπησε το μάγουλο της μητέρας της.

«Ο Τζέικομπ θα έρθει να μας πει καληνύχτα μετά. Έτσι, Τζέικομπ;», στράφηκε η Μπέλα προς το λύκο παύλα φίλο της παίζοντας τα μάτια της.

«Εννοείται», απάντησε εκείνος και αμέσως σηκώθηκε να δώσει ένα φιλί στη Ρενέσμε πριν εκείνη χαθεί στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού μαζί με τη Μπέλα.

«Λοιπόν, σου αρέσει μία κοπέλα, Έμπρυ», παρατήρησε παρά ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ καθήμενος στην πολυθρόνα απέναντι από τον καναπέ την ώρα που ο Τζέικομπ ξανάπαιρνε τη θέση του.

«Ναι, αλλά ενώ ήθελα πολύ να το προχωρήσω φρίκαρα στον απίστευτο βαθμό! Λες και κάποιος μου είχε κάνει πλύση εγκεφάλου»

«Μπορεί και να είναι έτσι», είπε σιβυλλικά ο Τζέικομπ.

Ο Έμπρυ τον κοίταξε με απορημένο βλέμμα. Ο Έντουαρντ πάλι με ενδιαφέρον.

«Θέλω να πω πως ίσως η φύση σου ως λύκος δε σου επιτρέπει να χαριεντίζεσαι με κοπέλες εκτός από το αποτύπωμα σου»

«Μα ο Σαμ;»

«Ο Σαμ ήταν με τη Λία πριν γίνει λύκος»

«Εσύ;»

«Και εγώ ανήκω στην ίδια περίπτωση με τη δική σου. Η ερωτική μου σχέση με τη Μπέλα ήταν καταστροφική, επειδή δεν προοριζόταν ποτέ για κάτι τέτοιο. Ήταν πάντα το κομμάτι της που θα εξελισσόταν στη Ρενέσμε που με τραβούσε κοντά της. Ένιωθα ακαταμάχητη έλξη για εκείνη, αλλά ακόμα δε μπορούσα να αποσαφηνίσω τι ήταν και νόμιζα πως ήταν έρωτας. Έπρεπε να γεννηθεί η Ρενέσμε για να καταλάβω τα αισθήματα μου. Ίσως το ίδιο συμβαίνει και σε εσένα», εξήγησε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Μου λες δηλαδή πως θα αποτυπωθώ στην κόρη της Βανέσα», σήκωσε κοροϊδευτικά τα φρύδια του ο Έμπρυ.

«Κόρη, γιο, ό,τι κάνει τέλος πάντων»

«Χαχα, πολύ αστείο, Τζέικ!», κάγχασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Μπορεί ο Τζέικομπ να γελοιοποίησε το επιχείρημα του», κοίταξε με νόημα ο Έντουαρντ τον τερατώδη Ινδιάνο, «αλλά δεν παύει να έχουν λογική τα λεγόμενα του. Κανείς από τους λύκους της αγέλης σας δεν έχει συνάψει ερωτικούς δεσμούς χωρίς να είναι αποτυπωμένος, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Ο Έμπρυ σκέφτηκε για λίγο. Ύστερα κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά με τρομοκρατημένο βλέμμα.

«Θεέ μου! Είμαι καταδικασμένος σε αγαμία μέχρι να αποτυπωθώ! Αν αποτυπωθώ ποτέ!»

«Έμπρυ!», ακούστηκε θυμωμένη η φωνή της Μπέλα και ύστερα πιο σιγανή η φωνή της Ρενέσμε.

«Μαμά, τι είναι αγαμία;»

«Είναι όταν κάποιος δεν είναι παντρεμένος», ακολούθησε η απάντηση.

«Δηλαδή έχει και ο Τζέικομπ αγαμία;»

Τα μάτια του Τζέικομπ πετάχτηκαν έξω από τις κόγχες τους.

«Ναι, αλλά το καλό που του θέλω να μείνει έτσι για πολύ καιρό ακόμα», ήχησε απειλητική η φωνή της μαμάς-βρικόλακα.

Ο Τζέικομπ έδωσε μία σφαλιάρα στον αυχένα του Έμπρυ.

«Πρόσεχε το στόμα σου!»

«Σιγά, ρε αδερφέ, μη βαράς! Έχω χοντρό πρόβλημα λέμε!»

Ο Έντουαρντ ένωσε τις παλάμες του και έφερε τους δείκτες του κάτω από το πηγούνι του όπως κάθε φορά που σκεφτόταν. Ήταν η σκεπτική του στάση.

«Δεν είναι και απαραίτητο. Και εγώ αντιμετώπισα μεγάλη δυσκολία μέχρι να εκδηλωθώ σωματικά στη Μπέλα», είπε τελικά.

«Νόμιζα το δικό σου κόλλημα ήταν ότι ήθελες να της πιεις το αίμα», αντέκρουσε ο Έμπρυ.

«Ήταν και αυτό, αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Την επιθυμούσα πολύ, όμως φοβόμουν την αντίδραση της, μα κυρίως τη δική μου. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ερχόμουν σε αυτήν τη θέση, δεν είχα ιδέα τι με περίμενε. Και το γεγονός ότι δε μπορούσα να διαβάσω τη σκέψη της δυσκόλευε ακόμα περισσότερο τα πράγματα. Φαντάζομαι το ίδιο ισχύει και για εσένα»

«Δηλαδή έχει το τρακ του πρωτάρη;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Είναι πολύ πιθανό. Εφόσον είναι η πρώτη του επαφή με το αντίθετο φύλο. Και από όσα βλέπω στις σκέψεις σου, η Βανέσα είναι αρκετά εκδηλωτική, ναι;»

«Ναι, είναι πολύ»

«Ε, τότε αυτό σε καθηλώνει ακόμα περισσότερο»

«Μα αντίθετα ο χαρακτήρας της με βοηθάει να ανοιχτώ και εγώ»

«Στην παρέα ναι, αλλά στο επίμαχο θέμα σίγουρα όχι. Νιώθεις ότι έχει συγκεκριμένες απαιτήσεις από εσένα στις οποίες δεν είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα μπορέσεις ανταποκριθείς. Για αυτό και βραχυκύκλωσες, όταν περίμενε πως θα την φιλήσεις»

«Ε, τότε δεν υπάρχει σωτηρία! Εκτός αν πάω να την φιλήσω στον ύπνο της!»

«Μην αγχώνεσαι! Την ξέρεις μόνο μία ημέρα. Δώσε χρόνο στον εαυτό σου να την συνηθίσει»

Ο Έμπρυ κατέβασε το κεφάλι στα πόδια του.

«Νόμιζα πως θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο! Νόμιζα πως οι άντρες είμαστε προγραμματισμένοι για αυτά! Πόσω μάλλον εγώ! Κυνηγός και τέτοια!»

«Ε, εσύ μάλλον βγήκες γιαλαντζί κυνηγός», τον χτύπησε με κατανόηση ο Τζέικομπ στην πλάτη.

«Έμπρυ, μην ακούς τον Τζέικομπ. Όλοι οι άνδρες δυσκολεύονται να πλησιάσουν μία κοπέλα που τους αρέσει πραγματικά. Αυτό συνέβη και σε εμένα, αυτό συνέβη και στον Τζάσπερ, αυτό συνέβη και στον Έμετ»

«Και στον Έμετ;», αναπτερώθηκαν οι ελπίδες του Έμπρυ.

«Και στον Έμετ. Μην τον βλέπεις έτσι! Αν η Ρόζαλι δεν του είχε επιτεθεί στην κυριολεξία, ακόμα ούτε το χέρι δε θα της είχε πιάσει. Είναι επειδή βαθιά μέσα μας ξέρουμε πως πάντα οι γυναίκες είναι εκείνες που κάνουν την επιλογή. Και όσοι φίλοι σου έχουν αποτυπωθεί», κοίταξε σκωπτικά τον Τζέικομπ, «είναι άνετοι, γιατί έχουν την ασφάλεια της σιγουριάς. Η φύση έκανε την επιλογή για αυτούς και εκείνοι απλά … περιμένουν να απολαύσουν τους καρπούς», προσέθεσε με δυσκολία.

Ο Τζέικομπ τον συμπόνεσε. Δεν ήταν και ό,τι καλύτερο να ξέρεις πως η κόρη σου ανήκει σε κάποιον άλλον.

«Ακριβώς. Αλλά θα μπορούσε να είναι και πολύ χειρότερα», απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ στις άφατες σκέψεις του Τζέικομπ.

«Αχ, γιατί δε μπορούσα να πάω να την πέσω σε κανένα μπάζο να τελειώνουμε;»

«Έμπρυ, το ξέρουμε και οι δύο πως είσαι καλύτερος από αυτό»

Ο Έμπρυ κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά αποδεχόμενος τη μοίρα του.

«Θα βρεις τον τρόπο, μη σε νοιάζει. Θέλει λίγο υπομονή!», είπε ενθαρρυντικά ο Έντουαρντ.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Εντ. Για βρικόλακας είσαι πολύ εντάξει», τον κοίταξε με ειλικρίνεια ο Έμπρυ.

«Ναι, το έχω ξανακούσει κάπου αυτό», χαμογέλασε υπερφίαλα ο Έντουαρντ κοιτώντας τον Τζέικομπ.

Ο Τζέικομπ έπαιξε τα μάτια του και σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ.

«Πάω να καληνυχτίσω τη Ρενέσμε. Πρέπει και να φύγουμε. Αύριο έχει σχολείο», είπε και ανέβηκε στον επάνω όροφο.

Ο Έμπρυ έμεινε με τον Έντουαρντ και προσπάθησαν να συνεχίσουν τη συζήτηση τους, αλλά ήταν αδύνατο με τις συνεχείς κραυγές χαράς του Τζέικομπ. Και _πιθηκάκι μου_ και _τερατάκι μου_ και _μπουρμπουλήθρα μου_ και _θα σε γαργαλήσω_ και άλλες τέτοιες μπεμπεδίστικες αηδίες που έκαναν τη Ρενέσμε να γελάει δυνατά.

«Είναι πάντα τόσο εμετικός;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ.

«Τι να πω και εγώ που τον ακούω κάθε μέρα!», απάντησε στωικά ο Έντουαρντ.

Μετά από μία ώρα περίπου επιτέλους ο Τζέικομπ ξανακατέβηκε νυχοπατώντας.

«Κοιμήθηκε εντάξει», ψιθύρισε. «Έλα, Έμπρυ, ώρα να πηγαίνουμε!»

Ο Έμπρυ σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και αφού χαιρέτισαν και οι δύο τον Έντουαρντ και τη Μπέλα που στο μεταξύ είχε επιστρέψει και εκείνη στο σαλόνι έφυγαν από το σπίτι των Κάλεν.

«Την έπαιξες για τη Βανέσα;», ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή ο Τζέικομπ λίγο πριν φτάσουν στον οικισμό.

«Τζέικομπ!», εξανέστη ο Έμπρυ.

«Έλα, ρε μαλάκα! Αφού θα το δω, όταν μεταμορφωθούμε»

Ο Έμπρυ παραιτήθηκε σύντομα.

«Ναι, μία φορά μετά το σχολείο», απάντησε τελικά.

«Αυτό είναι καλό σημάδι. Εγώ με τη Μπέλα δε μπορούσα»

Ο Έμπρυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε λες και είχε βγάλει ξαφνικά δύο κεφάλια.

«Δεν … », ψέλλισε μιμούμενος ταυτόχρονα την κίνηση με το χέρι του.

«Δεν», ανασήκωσε αρνητικά τα φρύδια του ο Τζέικομπ. «Τίποτα. Δε μου έβγαινε καθόλου. Ακόμα και μετά που φιληθήκαμε. Ήταν πάντα σαν κάτι να έλλειπε. Τότε πίστευα πως έφταιγε η κατάσταση, ξέρεις μία ο Έντουαρντ μία εγώ, αλλά τελικά δεν ήταν αυτό, όπως όλοι μάθαμε αργότερα»

«Ναι», μονολόγησε σκεφτικά ο Έμπρυ. «Άρα δε θα χρειαστεί να περιμένω να γεννήσει», κατέληξε θριαμβευτικά.

«Μάλλον όχι. Απλά κοίταξε να χαλαρώσεις και όλα θα πάνε καλά. Η κοπέλα σε θέλει, είναι φως φανάρι», τον χτύπησε φιλικά στον ώμο την ώρα που σταμάτησαν έξω από το σπίτι του Έμπρυ.

«Ευχαριστώ για την υποστήριξη, Τζέικ. Σού χρωστάω!»

«Μού έχεις ήδη ξεπληρώσει. Αρκετή κλάψα άκουσες από την πάρτη μου με την όλη ιστορία με τη Μπέλα»

«Αλλά βγήκε σε καλό», χαμογέλασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Στο καλύτερο», συμφώνησε και ο Τζέικομπ και το πρόσωπο του φωτίστηκε από ένα χαζοχαρούμενο χαμόγελο.

«Άντε, καληνύχτα, Τζέικ, τα λέμε αύριο!», είπε βιαστικά ο Έμπρυ και μπήκε τρομαγμένος στο σπίτι του μην τυχόν και ο Τζέικομπ άρχιζε πάλι τις ατελείωτες ιστορίες για τη Ρενέσμε και το _πώς κουνάει τα χεράκια της_ και το _πώς παίζει τα ματάκια της_ και το _πόσο έξυπνη είναι_ και το _πόσο όμορφη_ και _τι ζωγράφισε σήμερα_ και _τι έφαγε χθες_ και _πόσες φορές πήγε στην τουαλέτα_!

Ο Τζέικομπ κούνησε το χέρι του σε χαιρετισμό και πήρε το δρόμο για το σπίτι του με το χαζοχαρούμενο χαμόγελο καρφωμένο στα χείλη του. Η ζωή ήταν τόσο όμορφα απλή για έναν αποτυπωμένο λύκο!


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4

_**Τέταρτη ιστοριούλα, ξανά για τον Τζέικομπ και τη Ρενέσμε, ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου ζευγάρια σύγχρονης λογοτεχνίας. Όπως προφανώς έχετε καταλάβει, το χρονικό διάστημα των διηγήσεων πιάνει όλη τη ζωή τους μαζί και ταυτόχρονα κάνει στάσεις και σε άλλους χαρακτήρες του Λυκόφωτος. Όσο τα κεφάλαια θα προχωρούν, θα γεμίζουν και τα χρονικά κενά, ενώ η πλοκή θα εμπλουτίζεται. Επαναλαμβάνω αν έχετε κάποια πρόταση για ερωτική ιστορία, παρακαλώ πληροφορήστε με. Χρειάζομαι συνεχή έμπνευση.**_

_**Ευχαριστώ άλλη μία φορά όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τους τρεις σχολιαστές μου. Ελπίζω να αυξάνεστε και να πληθύνεστε όσο πάτε :)**_

_**Ενημερώνω πως δε μου ανήκουν οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες, αλλά μόνο ό,τι παράγεται από την αχαλίνωτη φαντασία μου.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4: ΑΓΡΥΠΝΟΙ ΣΤΟ ΣΙΑΤΛ**

Ο Τζέικομπ άνοιξε το ψυγείο του και έβγαλε δύο μπίρες από την κατάψυξη. Ήταν Φεβρουάριος, αλλά για τη θερμοκρασία του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ και του Σεθ Κλίαργουωτερ το κρύο δεν αποτελούσε ανασταλτικό παράγοντα για την απόλαυση μίας παγωμένης μπίρας. Επέστρεψε στο σαλόνι και κάθισε στον καναπέ δίπλα από τον κολλητό του δίνοντας του το σκουρόχρωμο μπουκάλι.

«Η τηλεόραση έχει όλο βλακείες», σχολίασε ο Σεθ κατεβάζοντας μία μεγάλη γουλιά από τη μπίρα του.

«Θες να βάλουμε καμία ταινία;», ρώτησε απαθώς ο Τζέικομπ με καρφωμένα τα μάτια στη φωτεινή οθόνη.

«Και δε βάζουμε», απάντησε ο Σεθ.

Μείνανε και οι δύο να κοιτάνε απλανώς μπροστά. Ήταν μία από αυτές τις ημέρες. Από τις βαρετές ημέρες του χειμώνα που όλα σκοτείνιαζαν νωρίς και οι νύχτες έμοιαζαν ατελείωτες. Είχαν κλείσει το συνεργείο εδώ και ώρα, είχαν φάει, είχαν ξεκουραστεί, είχαν κανονίσει τις περιπολίες και τώρα λίγο πριν από τα μεσάνυχτα κάθονταν στο βαθουλωμένο καναπέ του Τζέικομπ χωρίς να έχουν τίποτα να κάνουν.

Ξαφνικά οι Subways διέκοψαν το μονότονο ήχο της τηλεόρασης.

_You are the sun, you are the only one_

Ο Τζέικομπ πετάχτηκε πάνω και έπιασε το κινητό του από το τραπέζι του σαλονιού. Ο Σεθ απόρησε πού την φυλούσε όλη αυτήν ενέργεια, αλλά δε θα έπρεπε να του κάνει εντύπωση. Έρωτας είναι αυτός. Και τι έρωτας! Αποτυπωμένος!

«Μωρό μου», απάντησε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Γλυκέ μου!», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Ρενέσμε.

Ο Σεθ λόγω των υπερφυσικών ικανοτήτων του μπορούσε να την διακρίνει πολύ καθαρά. Εξάλλου ήταν πολύ χαρακτηριστική φωνή, απαλή και αισθησιακή. Σήμερα ωστόσο ακουγόταν κάπως διαφορετική, πιο μακρόσυρτη; Ο Τζέικομπ δεν του έδωσε το περιθώριο να καταλάβει. Σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και πήγε στο δωμάτιο του. Ο Σεθ πλέον μπορούσε να ακούσει μόνο τις απαντήσεις του Τζέικομπ, αλλά δεν είχε και καμία ιδιαίτερη πρεμούρα να το κάνει. Ξαναγύρισε το ενδιαφέρον του στην τηλεόραση και αύξησε και άλλο την ένταση του ήχου.

Ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε την πόρτα του δωματίου του και έκατσε στο ταλαιπωρημένο στρώμα του. Δεν είχε πια κρεβάτι, το είχαν σπάσει με τη Ρενέσμε μερικές εβδομάδες πριν. Η Ρενέσμε ήθελε να του πάρει καινούργιο, αλλά εκείνος δεν την άφησε. Του άρεσε να κοιμάται και να θυμάται πώς θυσιάστηκε το ταπεινό έπιπλο στο βωμό του έρωτα τους.

«Τι κάνεις, ομορφιά μου;», την ρώτησε. «Είναι δώδεκα η ώρα. Δεν έχεις σχολή αύριο;»

«Ναι, έχω, αλλά η Μία έχει γενέθλια απόψε και θέλει να μας βγάλει έξω να μας μεθύσει. Αλλά δε χρειάζεται, χαχαχαχα», ξέσπασε σε γέλια η Νέσι.

«Μωρό μου, έχεις πιει;», ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Τζέικομπ.

Όσο καιρό την ήξερε, δηλαδή από τη γέννηση της, δεν είχε μεθύσει ποτέ.

«Λίγο, λιγουλάκι!», είπε ναζιάρικα εκείνη. «Θα με μαλώσεις;», ρώτησε και η φωνή της ήταν τόσο σέξι που ο Τζέικομπ καύλωσε στη στιγμή.

«Όχι, δε θα σε μαλώσω, αλλά θέλω να προσέχεις. Οι άλλες σε τι κατάσταση βρίσκονται;», ρώτησε αναφερόμενος στη Μία και την Κάρλα, τις δύο φίλες της Ρενέσμε από το Πανεπιστήμιο.

«Είμαστε όλες μία χαρά, μωρό μου, μην ανησυχείς. Δεν έχουμε πιει τίποτα σχεδόν, ούτε δύο μπουκάλια βότκα», γέλασε η Ρενέσμε.

«Δύο μπουκάλια! Τρεις κοπέλες; Θεέ μου, Νέσι, δεν είσαι σε κατάσταση να βγεις έξω! Σε παρακαλώ, μην πάτε πουθενά!», σηκώθηκε απότομα από το στρώμα του αυξάνοντας ελαφρά τον τόνο της φωνής του.

«Θα έρθεις να με σταματήσεις;», ρώτησε η Ρενέσμε προκλητικά.

«Νέσι, μην το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο!», είπε στενοχωρημένα.

«Ω, μωρό μου, μωρό μου, συγνώμη! Αλλά μου λείπεις τόσο πολύ! Τζέικι, μου λείπεις πάρα πολύ», άρθρωσε συρτά τις λέξεις.

«Και εμένα μου λείπεις πολύ, το ξέρεις», μουρμούρισε τρυφερά εκείνος.

«Όχι, Τζέικ! Μού λείπεις πάρα μα πάρα πολύ! Μού λείπεις! Το καταλαβαίνεις! Σε θέλω! Σε θέλω τώρα εδώ!», είπε ερεθιστικά.

Ο Τζέικομπ συγκράτησε με δυσκολία τον αυτοέλεγχο του. Αν ήταν στο χέρι του, θα βρισκόταν ήδη στο αυτοκίνητο και θα οδηγούσε σαν τρελός για το Σιάτλ. Αλλά είχε υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό του και στον Έντουαρντ πως θα την επισκέπτεται μόνο τα Σαββατοκύριακα. Έπρεπε να βάλει ένα όριο, διαφορετικά θα ήταν εκεί κάθε ημέρα. Και η Νέσι χρειαζόταν ανθρώπινο χρόνο με κανονικούς ανθρώπους. Το είχε στερηθεί τα οκτώ πρώτα χρόνια της ζωής της και τώρα που επιτέλους το βίωνε δε μπορούσε εκείνος να της τον στερήσει. Ειδάλλως θα την είχε κλεισμένη σε ένα δωμάτιο ημέρα και νύχτα κάνοντας της έρωτα αδιαλείπτως.

«Μωρό μου και εμένα μου λείπεις όσο δε φαντάζεσαι, αλλά αύριο είναι εργάσιμη ημέρα και μέχρι να έρθω θα πάει τρεις το πρωί. Σε δύο ημέρες είναι Παρασκευή και θα είμαστε μαζί αγκαλίτσα», προσπάθησε να λογικεύσει τόσο εκείνη όσο κυρίως τον ίδιο.

«Μμμμμ», είπε παραπονιάρικα εκείνη και ο Τζέικομπ την φαντάστηκε να σουφρώνει τα χειλάκια της και του ήρθε τρέλα.

«Ρενέσμε! Έλα, φεύγουμε!», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Μία.

«Αγάπη μου, πρέπει να σε αφήσω. Να ξέρεις πως μου λείπεις πολύ. Σε λατρεύω!», είπε πιο νηφάλια τώρα.

«Και εγώ! Να προσέχεις! Πάρε με όταν γυρίσεις»

«Οκ! Σε φιλώ!»

«Παντού»

Ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο με βαριά διάθεση. Γαμώτο την απόσταση! Όταν η Ρενέσμε πήγε να σπουδάσει στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Σιάτλ έξι μήνες πριν, φαντάστηκε πως όσο περνούσε ο καιρός θα του γινόταν λιγότερο επίπονο να περνά μακριά της τεσσερισήμισι από τις επτά ημέρες τις εβδομάδας, όμως έκανε λάθος. Κάθε ώρα χωρίς τη Νέσι του ήταν μαρτύριο. Έπρεπε όμως να της δώσει λίγο χώρο να ζήσει, να αποκτήσει εμπειρίες. Όσο ήταν μαζί, ήταν τελείως αφιερωμένη σε εκείνον. Δεν την ένοιαζε να κάνει τίποτα άλλο. Θα ήταν εγωιστικό από μέρους του να μην την αφήσει να δει τον κόσμο μόνη της. Έπρεπε να αντέξει.

Βγήκε από το δωμάτιο του και επέστρεψε στον καναπέ με αργά βήματα.

«Θα βγουν έξω», είπε ο Τζέικομπ καθώς έπαιρνε πάλι τη θέση του.

«Το ξέρω, μου έστειλε μήνυμα η Κάρλα», απάντησε ο Σεθ.

«Έχουν πιει», σημείωσε ο Τζέικομπ κοιτώντας με πλάνα μάτια την οθόνη της τηλεόρασης.

«Το φαντάστηκα. Έπρεπε να δεις τι μού έγραφε», χαμογέλασε στραβά ο Σεθ.

«Βρομόλογα;», ρώτησε χωρίς ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον ο Τζέικομπ.

«Το αντίθετο. Η Κάρλα όταν πίνει γίνεται γατούλα», γέλασε ο Σεθ.

«Ελπίζω να μην κάνουν κάτι που θα μετανιώσουν», μουρμούρισε.

Ήξερε πως μπορούσε να έχει εμπιστοσύνη στη Νέσι, ήταν τόσο δοσμένη σε εκείνον όσο και εκείνος σε αυτήν, αλλά δεν έπαυε να την ζηλεύει φρικτά, ειδικά σε μία κατάσταση μέθης όπως σήμερα. Και πού ήταν αυτή η Λία όταν την χρειαζόσουν! Αυτήν την εβδομάδα έπρεπε να πάει στο Τέξας να γνωρίσει τους γονείς του Τομ!

«Μην ανησυχείς, Τζέικ. Εγώ τα εμπιστεύομαι τα κορίτσια μας. Θα δεις δε θα γίνει κανένα ευτράπελο», ακούστηκε καθησυχαστική η φωνή του Σεθ.

Παρότι αποτυπωμένος, ο Σεθ δε ζήλευε καθόλου την Κάρλα. Όχι, ότι ποτέ θα του επέτρεπε κάτι τέτοιο. Σε αυτή τη σχέση ήξεραν όλοι ποιος ήταν ο αρχηγός.

«Οψόμεθα», είπε διφορούμενα ο Τζέικ και κατέβασε μία γουλιά από τη μπίρα του.

Σκατά! Είχε ζεσταθεί!

* * *

_You are the sun, you are the only one, my heart is blue, my heart is blue for you_

_Be mine, be mine, be mine little rocknroll queen_

_Be mine, be mine, be …_

«Μωρό μου;»

Ο Τζέικομπ έφερε το ακουστικό στο αυτί του, ενώ ανασηκωνόταν στο στρώμα του. Η δυνατή μουσική τον έκανε να το τραβήξει ξανά μακριά του. Έριξε ένα βλέμμα στην ώρα που αναγραφόταν στο ρολόι. Δύο και είκοσι.

«Τζέικι;», ακούστηκε η γλυκιά φωνή της.

«Τι κάνεις, ψυχή μου;», ρώτησε νυσταγμένα εκείνος.

«Τζέικ, σε θέλω!», είπε παρακλητικά.

«Μωρό μου και εγώ σε θέλω»

«Τζέικ θέλω να έρθεις! Έλα εδώ μωρό μου!», είπε γεμάτη νάζι.

«Αγάπη μου είναι δυόμιση η ώρα»

«Τζέικ, μου λείπεις! Σε θέλω, σε έχω ανάγκη! Σε παρακαλώ, έλα!»

«Νέσι…», ξεκίνησε να λέει αποθαρρυντικά.

«Τζέικ, είμαι τόσο υγρή για σένα»

Ο Τζέικομπ κατάπιε με δυσκολία.

«Θέλω να έρθεις! Σε παρακαλώ, Τζέικ, έλα! Είμαι δικιά σου, μωρό μου, έλα πάρε με»

Ο Τζέικομπ άρχισε να αναπνέει βαριά από το στόμα και αυθόρμητα έπιασε το ερεθισμένο μόριο του. Τα παρακάλια της τον είχαν στείλει. Έκανε μία τελευταία προσπάθεια να την συνετίσει.

«Αγάπη μου …»

«Εγώ θα σε περιμένω!», είπε αποφασιστικά και του το έκλεισε απότομα.

Ο Τζέικομπ είχε πεταχτεί από το στρώμα και είχε φορέσει τα παπούτσια του, ένα τζιν και μία μπλούζα μέσα σε πέντε δευτερόλεπτα. Πήρε το πορτοφόλι του και τα κλειδιά της μαύρης Φεράρι που του είχαν κάνει δώρο οι Κάλεν τα περασμένα Χριστούγεννα και κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο. Ο πατέρας του θα κοιμόταν στη Ρέιτσελ απόψε, οπότε δε χρειαζόταν να του αφήσει σημείωμα. Από όταν γεννήθηκε η μικρή Σάρα είχε σχεδόν μετακομίσει στο σπίτι της αδερφής του.

Την ώρα που άνοιξε την πόρτα έπεσε πάνω στο Σεθ.

«Σεθ; Τι κάνεις εδώ;», ρώτησε απορημένα.

«Με πήρε τηλέφωνο η Κάρλα», εξήγησε ο υπαρχηγός του και δε χρειάστηκε να πει τίποτα άλλο.

Ο Τζέικομπ έγνεψε και ετοιμαζόταν να περάσει το κατώφλι, όταν ακούστηκε ο χαρακτηριστικός ήχος του μηνύματος από το κινητό του. Ταυτόχρονα χτύπησε και το κινητό του Σεθ και το έβγαλαν και οι δύο μαζί, για να δουν τι συμβαίνει. Ήταν ένα βίντεο και ο Τζέικομπ άνοιξε το αρχείο απορημένος. Στην οθόνη εμφανίστηκαν η Ρενέσμε και η Κάρλα.

«Μωρό μου», μίλησε πρώτα η Ρενέσμε.

Ήταν φανερά μεθυσμένη. Τα μάτια της εστίαζαν με δυσκολία στην κάμερα.

«Επειδή έχεις μία δυσκολία να πειστείς, σου στέλνω αυτό το βιντεάκι», χαμογέλασε φιλήδονα.

«Και για να δείτε ότι αν δεν έρθετε, περνάμε και μόνες μας καλά», μίλησε τώρα η Κάρλα, που έμοιαζε να έχει καταναλώσει μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα αλκοόλ από τη Ρενέσμε.

Ίσως και να ήταν αλήθεια· για να έχει μεθύσει η Ρενέσμε που ως μισή βρικόλακας καίει το αλκοόλ στη μισή ταχύτητα από έναν κανονικό άνθρωπο, τότε πρέπει να είχαν πιει πάρα πολύ! Η υποψία του Τζέικομπ επιβεβαιώθηκε με το που η κάμερα άλλαξε φόντο και έδειξε τις δύο κοπέλες να περπατάνε τρεκλίζοντας προς την πίστα. Ο Τζέικομπ δε μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρά τι φορούσε η Ρενέσμε με τόσο σκοτάδι που επικρατούσε στο κλαμπ, αλλά ήταν σίγουρα πολύ κοντό και πολύ εφαρμοστό. Τα πόδια της ήταν σε κοινή θέα και όταν άρχισε να χορεύει στους ρυθμούς των εκκωφαντικών μπιτ το φόρεμα της ανέβηκε ακόμα περισσότερο.

Ο Τζέικομπ έσφιξε ασύνειδα τα δόντια του αλλά πραγματικά κόντεψε να τα σπάσει, όταν η Κάρλα ακούμπησε τον κώλο της Ρενέσμε. Η Νέσι δε φάνηκε να ενοχλείται καθόλου, αλλά αντίθετα άρχισε να χαϊδεύει και εκείνη τη φίλη της σε διάφορα άπρεπα σημεία. Πιάνονταν τόσο προκλητικά που ήταν περισσότερο λες και τρίβονταν παρά χόρευαν.

«Αυτό είναι για εσένα, μωρό μου», είπε η Ρενέσμε ηδονικά στην κάμερα και ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε το πέος του έτοιμο να τρυπήσει το τζιν του.

Και ξαφνικά η πίεση του ανέβηκε στα πενήντα. Η Ρενέσμε έσκυψε και φίλησε την Κάρλα. Έσκυψε και φίλησε την Κάρλα στο στόμα! Πήρε τα χείλη της Κάρλα στα δικά της και η Κάρλα δεν άργησε να ανοίξει το στόμα της αφήνοντας την να περάσει τη γλώσσα της μέσα. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται παθιασμένα, με τις γλώσσες τους να χορεύουν με τον ίδιο προκλητικό τρόπο όπως τα σώματα και τα χέρια τους! Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήξερε πώς έπρεπε να αντιδράσει! Να ζηλέψει; Να καυλώσει; Προς το παρόν του συνέβαιναν και τα δύο σε απίστευτο βαθμό. Ήθελε να τραβήξει τη Ρενέσμε μακριά από την αγκαλιά της Κάρλα, να χώσει τη γλώσσα του στο στόμα της και να την πάρει μπροστά σε όλο τον κόσμο.

Επιτέλους η Κάρλα με τη Ρενέσμε σταμάτησαν να φιλιούνται αλλά παρέμειναν σφιχταγκαλιασμένες κοιτώντας πονηρά προς την κάμερα. Και εκεί τελείωσε το βίντεο. Ο Τζέικομπ με το Σεθ έμειναν για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακίνητοι προσπαθώντας να επεξεργαστούν αυτό που είχε λάβει χώρα μερικά λεπτά πριν.

«Τζέικ, το είδες αυτό;», ρώτησε εν τέλει ο Σεθ κοιτώντας τον αρχηγό του με σοκαρισμένο βλέμμα.

Ο Τζέικομπ γρύλλισε και έκλεισε δυνατά την πόρτα πίσω του.

«Τζέικ, η Νέσι φίλησε την Κάρλα μου! Την φίλησε, σου λέω! Με γλώσσα και από όλα!», είπε ο Σεθ ακολουθώντας τον Τζέικομπ προς το αυτοκίνητο του.

«Και εκείνη δε φάνηκε να σπάστηκε», ανταπάντησε απότομα ο Τζέικομπ ξεκλειδώνοντας τη Φεράρι.

«Μα, μα, το πιστεύεις! Το πιστεύεις αυτό που έκαναν;», ο Σεθ δεν είχε συνέλθει ακόμα.

«Μπες στο αμάξι, Σεθ!», διέταξε ο Τζέικ.

Ο Σεθ έκανε όπως τον πρόσταξε ο αρχηγός του και πήρε τη θέση του συνοδηγού αμίλητος, ενώ ο Τζέικ κάθισε πίσω από το τιμόνι. Έκλεισε την πόρτα και έβαλε μπροστά. Το ρεκόρ του για τη διαδρομή Λα Πους – Σιάτλ ήταν 55 λεπτά. Και αυτή τη νύχτα, θα το έσπαγε.

* * *

Σαράντα λεπτά αργότερα βρίσκονταν έξω από το κλαμπ _Venue_ στο κεντρικό Σιάτλ. Ευτυχώς που ο Σεθ είχε καλύτερη μνήμη από εκείνον σε καταστάσεις πανικού και θυμήθηκε το μέρος που του είχε πει η Κάρλα, ότι θα πήγαιναν, για να γιορτάσουν τα γενέθλια της Μία. Ήταν ένα πρωτοκλασάτο μαγαζί και παρότι ήταν περασμένες τρεις η ώρα υπήρχε ακόμα ουρά που περίμενε υπομονετικά να μπει μέσα.

Ο Τζέικομπ με το Σεθ πλησίασαν τους δύο φουσκωτούς που έλεγχαν την είσοδο των πελατών. Ήταν μεγαλόσωμοι και ψηλοί, αλλά σε καμία περίπτωση δεν έφταναν το μέγεθος των δύο λύκων. Το βλέμμα τους πρόδωσε κάποια ανησυχία, όμως την έκρυψαν τάχιστα με επαγγελματισμό.

«Στη σειρά παρακαλώ», είπε ο ένας από τους δύο.

Ο Τζέικομπ τον κοίταξε βλοσυρά. Δεν ήταν σε κατάσταση να συγκρατήσει τα νεύρα του. Ευτυχώς ο Σεθ αποδείχθηκε ακόμα μία φορά περισσότερο προνοητικός. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε κάνει πολύ καλά που τον είχε επιλέξει για υπαρχηγό του.

«Είμαστε φίλοι της Μία Ντόουνς. Μας περιμένει»

Στο άκουσμα αυτού του ονόματος οι δύο φουσκωτοί παραμέρισαν και άφησαν την είσοδο πλήρως ελεύθερη για τον Τζέικομπ και το Σεθ, οι οποίοι όρμησαν μέσα στο μαγαζί δίχως καθυστέρηση.

«Σαν το _σουσάμι άνοιξε_ είναι το όνομα της Μία;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ το φίλο του, ενώ κατευθύνονταν προς το εσωτερικό του κλαμπ από όπου ακουγόταν εκκωφαντική μουσική.

Ο Σεθ κούνησε το κεφάλι του αποδοκιμαστικά.

«Το μαγαζί είναι του πατέρα της Μία, Τζέικ! Ίσως θα έπρεπε να αρχίσετε και να συζητάτε με τη Ρενέσμε εκτός από το να πηδιέστε σαν κουνέλια»

Ο Τζέικ ίσως και να θύμωνε με το τελευταίο σχόλιο του Σεθ, όμως είχαν πλέον φτάσει στον κεντρικό χώρο και είχε επιστήσει όλη του την προσοχή στο να βρει τη Ρενέσμε. Δεν άργησε να το κάνει. Η Νέσι βρισκόταν σκαρφαλωμένη σε ένα μπαρ και χόρευε εν εξάλλω με την Κάρλα και τη Μία ενώ από κάτω τους πλήθος καυλωμένων ανδρών επευφημούσε με χειροκροτήματα και σφυρίγματα. Ο Τζέικ είδε κόκκινο. Με μεγάλες δρασκελιές και σπρώχνοντας βίαια όποιον καημένο του έκλεινε το δρόμο έφτασε κοντά της. Οι θαυμαστές της τριάδας είχαν κολλήσει σαν βδέλλες πάνω στον πάγκο και δεν έλεγαν να ξεκολλήσουν άλλο. Ο Τζέικομπ αναγκάστηκε να χώσει μία μπουνιά στα πλευρά του ενός για να κάνει χώρο. Ευτυχώς όλοι γύρω βρίσκονταν σε μεθυσμένη έκσταση ώστε κανείς δεν τον πήρε χαμπάρι.

Ακόμα και η ίδια η Νέσι άργησε να τον αντιληφθεί. Χόρευε με τα μάτια κλειστά κουνώντας φιλήδονα το κορμί της φαντασιωνόμενη πως έχει τον Τζέικ της κοντά της. Σήμερα είχε ανακαλύψει για πρώτη φορά πως το αλκοόλ είναι μεγάλος υποστηρικτής της φαντασίας. Έτσι, όταν άνοιξε σε κάποια στιγμή τα μάτια της και τον είδε μπροστά της χαμογέλασε απολαυστικά, όμως δεν κατάλαβε πως ήταν ο αληθινός Τζέικ και ο όχι ο Τζέικ της φαντασίας της. Έπρεπε να σηκώσει εκείνος τα χέρια του και να την ακουμπήσει υποδεικνύοντας της να κατέβει για να συνειδητοποιήσει πως δεν ονειρευόταν.

«Τζέικ!», ούρλιαξε από χαρά και με μία κίνηση πήδηξε από τη μπάρα στην αγκαλιά του.

Τον έπιασε σφιχτά από το λαιμό και τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του. Ο Τζέικομπ που ήταν ήδη ερεθισμένος από όλα τα συμβάντα της βραδιάς κόντεψε να σκίσει το παντελόνι του μόλις την ένιωσε πάνω του. Είχε να της κάνει έρωτα τρεις ολόκληρες ημέρες και κυριολεκτικά υπέφερε. Μεμιάς οποιοσδήποτε εκνευρισμός του χάθηκε. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να την πάει σπίτι της και να την κάνει δική του. Κατάλαβε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία ότι το ίδιο ήθελε και εκείνη καθότι ενώσω ο Τζέικομπ προσπαθούσε να βρει ξανά την έξοδο, η Νέσι παρέμενε κολλημένη πάνω του σκορπώντας του φιλιά και μουρμουρίζοντας ερωτόλογα.

«Μωρό μου, αγάπη μου, δεν το πιστεύω ότι ήρθες! Σε λατρεύω, μάτια μου, ψυχή μου, ζωή μου! Έρωτα μου! Σε θέλω, Τζέικ! Σε θέλω! Πάρε με τώρα, τώρα, μπροστά σε όλο τον κόσμο!»

Ευτυχώς ο Τζέικομπ ήταν νηφάλιος και κατάφερε να φτάσει στο αυτοκίνητο του χωρίς να υποκύψει στα παρακάλια και τα τριψίματα της Νέσι. Άνοιξε την πόρτα του συνοδηγού και την έβαλε να καθίσει. Σε ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου είχε πάρει και εκείνος τη θέση του και είχε βάλει μπροστά. Πάτησε τέρμα το γκάζι και χύθηκε στο δρόμο με προορισμό το σπίτι της.

Εκείνη δε μπορούσε να κρατηθεί λεπτό μακριά του. Έφερε όλο της το σώμα σχεδόν πάνω του και άρχισε να τον φιλάει παντού, ξεκινώντας από το αυτί του, κατρακυλώντας στο λαιμό του, ανεβαίνοντας στο μάγουλο του. Ο Τζέικομπ προσπαθούσε να την συνετίσει, αλλά η καυτή της ανάσα πάνω στην επιδερμίδα του, εξανέμιζε οποιοδήποτε ψήγμα σύνεσης και από τον ίδιο. Έχωσε τη γλώσσα του στο ικετευτικό της στόμα προσπαθώντας ταυτόχρονα να κρατά το βλέμμα του στο δρόμο. Ως λύκος η αντίληψη του ήταν κατά πολύ αυξημένη, αλλά όχι τόσο, ώστε να οδηγεί και με τα μάτια κλειστά.

«Νέσι, σε παρακαλώ, θα τρακάρουμε!», είπε παρακλητικά καθώς ήταν πλήρες έρμαιο στις διαθέσεις του αποτυπώματος του.

Η Ρενέσμε φάνηκε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της να υπακούει, όμως δεν κράτησε για πολύ αυτή η εντύπωση. Αποτραβήχτηκε ελάχιστα και πριν ο Τζέικομπ καταλάβει το οτιδήποτε είχε ξεκουμπώσει με βαμπιρική ταχύτητα το τζιν του, είχε απελευθερώσει το σκληρό μόριο του και το είχε χώσει όλο στο στόμα της.

«Γαμώτο σου, Νες!», φώναξε ο Τζέικομπ χάνοντας προς στιγμήν τον έλεγχο του αμαξιού.

Η Νέσι συνέχισε να τον γλύφει και να ανεβοκατεβάζει τα ζεστά της χείλη σε όλη την επιφάνεια του μεγάλου του πέους μη δίνοντας την παραμικρή σημασία στις αντιρρήσεις του. Ίσως γιατί ακούγονταν τελείως ψεύτικες. Όσο και αν ήξερε πως είναι επικίνδυνο, ο Τζέικομπ προτιμούσε να πεθάνει παρά να πάρει η Νέσι το στόμα της από τον ανδρισμό του. Πάλευε να διατηρήσει την προσοχή του στην οδήγηση εν μέσω βογγητών και αναστεναγμών. Στην ουσία τα μάτια του ήταν απασχολημένα να κοιτάνε περισσότερο τα παιχνιδίσματα που έκανε η αγαπημένη του με τη γλώσσα της ενώ είχε εδώ και ώρα να αλλάξει ταχύτητα, επειδή τα χέρια του έσφιγγαν με υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη το τιμόνι. Η Νέσι ήξερε πάντα πώς να τον κάνει να τυλίγεται στην ηδονή. Έτσι και τώρα. Έφτανε ήδη στην κορύφωση του, αλλά αγωνιζόταν να κρατηθεί, να φτάσουν σπίτι. Δεν τα κατάφερε απολύτως. Ήρθε στο στόμα της λίγο πριν από την πολυκατοικία της.

Η Νέσι ανασηκώθηκε χαμογελώντας γλυκά και τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. Εκείνος δεν είχε τη δύναμη να σουφρώσει καν τα δικά του για ένα κανονικό φιλί. Τα άφησε μισάνοιχτα παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες. Κάθε φορά που η Νέσι τού έκανε στοματικό νόμιζε πως ήταν η καλύτερη, αλλά κάθε φορά αποδεικνυόταν πως είχε πολύ φτωχή φαντασία.

«Τζέικ, σε θέλω!», ψιθύρισε μαυλιστικά η Ρενέσμε στο αυτί του και παρότι δεν είχε ακόμα καταφέρει να βρει πλήρως την αναπνοή του ένιωσε ξανά έτοιμος.

Έβαλε μπρος το αυτοκίνητο και το οδήγησε μέχρι το χώρο στάθμευσης. Ευτυχώς που αυτήν την ώρα η κίνηση ήταν ελάχιστη, αλλιώς θα είχαν χοντρό πρόβλημα, έτσι όπως το είχε ακινητοποιήσει τελείως απροειδοποίητα στη μέση του δρόμου. Κούμπωσε βιαστικά το παντελόνι του και βγήκε έξω. Πήρε τη Νέσι στην αγκαλιά του και κατευθύνθηκε προς το ασανσέρ. Εκείνη συνέχιζε να γουργουρίζει σαν γατούλα και σε συνδυασμό με τη σέξι εμφάνιση της, με αυτό το σούπερ κολλητό και μίνι φόρεμα και αυτές τις μαύρες, ψηλοτάκουνες γόβες, ήταν ο Πειρασμός προσωποποιημένος.

Με το που μπήκαν στο διαμέρισμα της, έσπρωξε την πόρτα με το πόδι του, για να κλείσει, και με μία κίνηση την είχε καθηλώσει στον καναπέ, της είχε σκίσει το μικροσκοπικό εσώρουχο και είχε βυθιστεί μέσα της. Η υγρασία και η στενότητα της τον έκαναν να έρθει ξανά σε ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα, αλλά όχι πριν την φέρει με έναν εκκωφαντικό οργασμό. Το λάτρευε που φώναζε πάντα τόσο δυνατά. Που την έκανε εκείνος να φωνάζει πάντα τόσο δυνατά.

Έμεινε πάνω της και μέσα της, χωμένος στην αγκαλιά της μέχρι που τους πήρε και τους δύο ο ύπνος.

* * *

Η Ρενέσμε έτρεχε στα λιβάδια του Φορκς πάνω στη ράχη του Τζέικομπ και ένιωθε ευτυχισμένη, όταν ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκαν από κάπου οι Red Hot Chili Peppers και άρχισαν να τραγουδάνε το _Can't stop_. Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ βλαστήμησε μέσα από τα δόντια του και ανασηκωνόμενος ελάχιστα ψάρεψε το κινητό του μέσα από την τσέπη του παντελονιού του.

«Τι;», γαύγισε στο ακουστικό

«Κοιμάσαι ακόμα;», η φωνή του Σεθ.

«Δεν έχεις κάτι καλύτερο να κάνεις από το να ξυπνάς τους ανθρώπους αχάραγα; Πού στο διάολο είναι η Κάρλα;», μουρμούρισε ο Τζέικομπ και σκύβοντας έδωσε ένα φιλί στη Ρενέσμε που τον κοιτούσε νυσταγμένη.

«Φίλε μου, είναι μία η ώρα!»

Ο Τζέικομπ πετάχτηκε πάνω έντρομος.

«Μία;», ούρλιαξε.

«Καλά πώς κάνεις έτσι; Πού να σου έλεγα και ότι ο κύριος Πέρσι πέρασε από το συνεργείο και ζητούσε το αμάξι του, το οποίο ήταν καθόλα έτοιμο πέρα από το γεγονός πως του έλειπε η μπαταρία, το ψυγείο και η μηχανή!»

«Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο! Είχα πει πως θα το έφτιαχνα σήμερα το πρωί! Το ξέχασα τελείως!»

«Ευτυχώς ο Έμπρυ κατάφερε να τα μπαλώσει. Αλλά το περιμένει το αργότερο μέχρι τις έξι. Πρέπει να φύγουμε αμέσως»

Η Ρενέσμε, που στο μεταξύ παρέμενε ξαπλωμένη παρατηρώντας τον Τζέικομπ να μιλά έντονα στο τηλέφωνο, μούτρωσε στο άκουσμα των λεγομένων του Σεθ. Ο Τζέικομπ το πρόσεξε και της έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα που μεταφραζόταν σε _Μη μου το κάνεις αυτό τώρα_ την ώρα που έδινε το οκέι στο Σεθ. Εκείνος απάντησε πως σε λίγο θα περνούσε με την Κάρλα από το διαμέρισμα της Ρενέσμε, για να επιστρέψουν πίσω στο Φορκς.

«Δε θέλω να φύγεις!», κλαψούρισε γλυκά η Νέσι ανοίγοντας τα χέρια της για να χωθεί ξανά στην αγκαλιά της.

Ο Τζέικομπ υπάκουσε αμέσως και ξάπλωσε πάνω της χαϊδεύοντας την απαλά.

«Ούτε εγώ θέλω, μωρό μου, αλλά πρέπει. Έχω δουλειά στο συνεργείο»

«Μα δε χρειάζεται να δουλεύεις καν στο συνεργείο! Έλα να ζήσουμε εδώ μαζί!»

«Ξέρεις πως δε θέλω τίποτα περισσότερο, αλλά το έχουμε συζητήσει. Πρέπει να ζήσεις λίγο μόνη σου. Να γνωρίσεις τον κόσμο μακριά από το Φορκς. Δε σου αρέσει εδώ πέρα;»

«Μού αρέσει πάρα πολύ, όμως θα μου άρεσε περισσότερο αν ήσουν και εσύ εδώ!»

«Νες, ξέρουμε και οι δύο πως αν ζούσαμε μαζί δε θα είχαμε μυαλό για τίποτα άλλο»

«Και τι πειράζει; Έχουμε μία αιωνιότητα μπροστά μας. Και τι έγινε να σπαταλήσουμε τα πρώτα πενήντα χρόνια χωμένοι ο ένας στην αγκαλιά του άλλου;», τού χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

Το πρόσωπο του Τζέικομπ φωτίστηκε σαν πεντάχρονου παιδιού μπροστά από την τούρτα των γενεθλίων του. Δε μπορούσε να βρει καλύτερο σενάριο για να περάσει τον επόμενο μισό αιώνα της ζωής του. Ξαφνικά τού φάνηκε τελείως βλακώδες αυτό που έκανε, η αγωνία στην οποία υπέβαλε τον εαυτό του και την αγάπη του.

«Έχεις δίκιο, μωρό μου. Σού υπόσχομαι πως θα βρω τρόπο να έρθω στο Σιάτλ», της είπε πετώντας στην άκρη λογική και όρκους που είχε δώσει στον Έντουαρντ.

Η Ρενέσμε χοροπήδησε από τη χαρά της και με μία κίνηση είχε καθηλώσει τον Τζέικομπ στον καναπέ με τα γόνατα της λυγισμένα σε κάθε πλευρά του. Με υπεράνθρωπη ορμή σφράγισε τα χείλη της στα δικά του.

«Λες αλήθεια; Θα έρθεις εδώ; Να είμαστε μαζί συνέχεια;», τον ρωτούσε μεταξύ πεταχτών φιλιών.

Οποιαδήποτε δεύτερη σκέψη και αν είχε ο Τζέικομπ εξανεμίστηκε στη στιγμή από την αντίδραση της. Δεν έβαζε τίποτα πάνω από την ευτυχία της αγάπης του και αν η Ρενέσμε τον ήθελε στο Σιάτλ, στο Σιάτλ θα τον είχε.

«Ναι, μωρό μου», μουρμούρισε πάνω στο στόμα της. «Μπορώ ποτέ να σου χαλάσω το χατίρι;»

«Σε λατρεύω, Τζέικ. Σε αγαπώ τόσο μα τόσο πολύ», είπε η Ρενέσμε την ώρα που η γλώσσα του Τζέικομπ κατρακυλούσε στο λαιμό της.

Αφού έκαναν έρωτα γλυκά και απολαυστικά στον καναπέ και ύστερα στο ντους, ντύθηκαν για να περιμένουν το Σεθ και την Κάρλα που εμφανίστηκαν λίγο αργότερα. Η Κάρλα έβρισε τη Ρενέσμε που έφυγε από το κλαμπ αφήνοντας πίσω τσάντα και παλτό, τα οποία έπρεπε να περιμαζέψει η ίδια, και στη συνέχεια την πήρε αγκαλιά παρηγορώντας την που έφευγε ο καλός της. Η Κάρλα δεν ήταν τόσο συναισθηματική όσο η Ρενέσμε, άντεχε περισσότερο μακριά από το Σεθ.

Ο Τζέικομπ χαιρέτισε την αγαπημένη του με ένα βαθύ φιλί και επέστρεψε στο αμάξι του ακολουθούμενος από το Σεθ. Οι δύο κοπέλες έμειναν να τους χαιρετάνε από την είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας. Αγκαλιά. Την ώρα που ο Τζέικομπ έβαζε μπρος και πατούσε το γκάζι για να φύγουν, σκέφτηκε πως έπρεπε να επισπεύσει τη μετακόμιση του στο Σιατλ. Δε θα άντεχε άλλο ένα _τέτοιο_ βιντεάκι.


	5. Κεφάλαιο 5

_**Πέμπτο κεφάλαιο, τελείως διαφορετικό από τα προηγούμενα. Γενικότερα αποφεύγω τα δράματα, αλλά επειδή όλοι ζητάμε λίγο δράμα μια στο τόσο, είπα να γράψω ένα. Αποτελούν, άλλωστε, υπέροχη συγγραφική εξάσκηση.**_

_**Ευχαριστώ όλους εσάς που διαβάζετε τα «Ερωτικά Θραύσματα» μου και ανυπομονώ και για άλλα σχόλια! Μπορείτε να μου γράψετε, για παράδειγμα, ποιο σημείο σας άρεσε περισσότερο και ποιο λιγότερο, τι θα αλλάζατε, τι θα προσθέτατε, τι θα αφαιρούσατε και αν τα κείμενα μου σας κάνουν να ονειρεύεστε όπως κάνουν εμένα.**_

_**Υπενθύμιση: Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

_**Καλή απόλαυση! **_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5: ΤΟ ΑΠΟΤΥΠΩΜΑ**

Η Δάφνη Μπλακ ακούμπησε το στυλό της στο θρανίο και τεντώθηκε απαλά. Κοίταξε το ρολόι στον τοίχο δεξιά της. Πέντε λεπτά ακόμα. Σήκωσε το χαρτί με τις απαντήσεις του διαγωνίσματος Χημείας και το έλεγξε για τρίτη φορά. Ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρη πως ήταν όλες σωστές. Δε θυμόταν ακριβώς τον τύπο της φαινυλαλανίνης, όμως δεν είχε σημασία. Σήμερα ήταν η τελευταία εξέταση της τελευταίας ημέρας του σχολείου και τίποτα δεν ήταν σημαντικότερο από αυτό.

Όταν επιτέλους χτύπησε το κουδούνι της λήξης, ανάσανε με ανακούφιση και παρέδωσε την κόλλα της στον κύριο Ντάνεμ, τον καθηγητή Λογοτεχνίας, που τους επιτηρούσε. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε πλατιά με εκείνον το γλοιώδη τρόπο του και η Δάφνη έπαιξε ενοχλημένη τα μάτια της γυρίζοντας του την πλάτη. Ύστερα βγήκε από την αίθουσα και κατευθύνθηκε στο ντουλάπι της, για να μαζέψει τα τελευταία πράγματα της. Δεν επρόκειτο να γυρίσει ποτέ ξανά σε αυτό το κλειστοφοβικό γκρι κτήριο και αυτή η σκέψη την έκανε να αναθαρρήσει λίγο.

Στο διάδρομο την περίμενε ήδη η Σόφι. Εκείνη έδινε τελευταίο μάθημα Θρησκευτικά και είχε τελειώσει πρώτη. Η ύλη που τους είχε βάλει η κυρία Μπρουμ ήταν γελοία. Μακάρι να είχε διαλέξει και εκείνη φιλολογικά μαθήματα, αλλά σε αντίθεση με την αδερφή της τα βαριόταν απίστευτα. Εξάλλου ήθελε να σπουδάσει μηχανικός, όπως ο πατέρας της.

«Πώς τα πήγες;», την ρώτησε η Σόφι αγκαλιάζοντας την γλυκά.

Η Δάφνη ανταπέδωσε βιαστικά το αγκάλιασμα και αποτραβήχτηκε.

«Καλά πιστεύω. Θα δούμε στα αποτελέσματα», απάντησε ξεκλειδώνοντας το ντουλάπι της. «Εσύ;»

«Μια χαρά. Πολύ εύκολα τα θέματα», είπε και ανοίγοντας το δικό της ντουλάπι άρχισε να βάζει στην τσάντα της ό,τι βιβλία και τετράδια είχαν απομείνει. «Επιτέλους τελειώσαμε!», έβγαλε μία ανάσα ανακούφισης. «Επιτέλους καλοκαίρι! Βόλτες, μπάνια, πάρτι! Χωρίς τη γκρίνια της μαμάς και του μπαμπά! Ανυπομονώ για το βράδυ! Θα είναι τέλεια!», προσέθεσε ενθουσιωδώς.

Η Δάφνη χαμήλωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της.

«Ναι, για αυτό … Σόφι, έλεγα να μην έρθω», είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

Η Σόφι έμεινε μετέωρη βγάζοντας ένα βιβλίο από το ντουλάπι της και γύρισε και την κοίταξε έκπληκτη.

«Δε θα έρθεις στο πάρτι αποφοίτησης μας;»

Η Δάφνη ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της.

«Δεν έχω και πολλή όρεξη και νιώθω κουρασμένη, ξέρεις με τόσο διάβασμα για την εξεταστική. Καλύτερα να μείνω σπίτι να χαλαρώσω»

«Δεν έρχεσαι για το Ντέιβιντ, έτσι;»

Η Δάφνη έκλεισε προς στιγμήν τα μάτια και πιάστηκε από την πόρτα του ντουλαπιού παίρνοντας μία βαθιά ανάσα. Και μόνο το άκουσμα του ονόματος του ήταν σαν ξυράφι στις φλέβες της· τόσο γλυκό και θανατηφόρο.

«Όχι, καμία σχέση», είπε ψέματα και συνέχισε να τακτοποιεί τα πράγματα της στην τσάντα της με μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα τώρα.

Η Σόφι ετοιμάστηκε να πει κάτι, όταν ένιωσε τεράστια χέρια να την αγκαλιάζουν από τη μέση και να την ανασηκώνουν σαν πούπουλο. Το σώμα της αναγνώρισε αμέσως τη γνωστή θέρμη και δύναμη.

«Μωρό μου», αναφώνησε και γυρίζοντας ελαφρά είδε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ να της χαμογελά.

Ο Τάιλερ της έδωσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί, πριν την αφήσει να πατήσει πάλι στο πάτωμα.

«Τι κάνουν τα κορίτσια μου;», ρώτησε πιάνοντας και τη Δάφνη από τους ώμους με το δεξί του χέρι, ενώ κρατούσε ακόμα σφιχταγκαλιασμένη τη Σόφι με το αριστερό.

«Καλά είναι», απάντησε η Σόφι. «Αν εξαιρέσεις, πως η Δάφνη δε θέλει να έρθει στο πάρτι», προσέθεσε κατηγορητικά.

Ο Τάιλερ κοίταξε τη Δάφνη με αποδοκιμασία.

«Δε γίνεται να χάσεις το πάρτι της αποφοίτησης μας», της είπε νουθετικά.

«Και εγώ αυτό της λέω. Αλλά προτιμά να κάτσει σπίτι», παραπονέθηκε η Σόφι.

«Τι είναι αυτά τώρα; Ρε Δάφνη, θα είμαστε όλη η παρέα ίσως για τελευταία φορά! Δε μπορείς να λείπεις εσύ! Δηλαδή είναι σαν να μας λες μέσα στα μούτρα, ότι δε μας γουστάρεις καθόλου», εξανέστη ο Τάιλερ.

«Τάιλερ, δεν είναι έτσι και το ξέρεις. Απλά … »

«Απλά θα είναι και ο Ντέιβιντ», είπε με νόημα ο μεγαλόσωμος νέος.

Η Δάφνη έβαλε απότομα τα τελευταία βιβλία στην τσάντα της και την έκλεισε εκνευρισμένη.

«Όχι, δεν έχει να κάνει με αυτό! Πόσες φορές θα σας το πω!», είπε θυμωμένα και στράφηκε από την άλλη πλευρά, για να φύγει.

Και τότε ως πλήρη ανατροπή των λεγομένων της ένιωσε να συγκρούεται πάνω σε ένα σκληρό σαν μέταλλο σώμα. Ο αντίκτυπος της σύγκρουσης ήταν τόσο μεγάλος που το κορμί της πετάχτηκε προς τα πίσω και αν δεν την συγκρατούσαν δύο γερά σαν ατσάλια χέρια θα είχε σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα.

«Δάφνη, είσαι καλά;», άκουσε να την ρωτάει μία φωνή ανήσυχα.

Η Δάφνη έμεινε με τα μάτια καρφωμένα στο βρώμικο δάπεδο.

«Ναι, καλά, ευχαριστώ!»

Δεν τολμούσε να σηκώσει το κεφάλι της και να τον αντικρίσει. Ήδη η λαβή του της προκαλούσε ηλεκτρικές ανατριχίλες. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, δε φάνηκε να το προσέχει, επειδή την κράτησε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα πριν κατεβάσει με αργές κινήσεις τα χέρια του.

«Πώς είσαι;», την ρώτησε.

«Ωραία», απάντησε τυπικά η Δάφνη κοιτώντας οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από τα μάτια του.

«Τι κάνετε, παιδιά;», απευθύνθηκε ύστερα στη Σόφι και τον Τάιλερ.

«Καλά», απάντησαν και οι δύο. «Προσπαθούμε να ψήσουμε τη Δάφνη να έρθει στο πάρτι», προσέθεσε ο Τάιλερ.

Ο Ντέιβιντ Μάρλοου κοίταξε στενοχωρημένα τη Δάφνη που συνέχιζε να παρατηρεί τα παπούτσια της.

«Δε θέλεις να έρθεις;», ρώτησε με σιγανή φωνή που έβγαζε τόση θλίψη, ώστε η Δάφνη δεν άντεξε άλλο και ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της στο πρόσωπο του.

Η καρδιά της συσπάστηκε βίαια στην όψη του. Έπιασε σφιχτά την τσάντα στα χέρια της, για να εκτονώσει κάπου όλη αυτήν την ένταση που της δημιουργήθηκε με μία του ματιά και που της δημιουργούταν κάθε φορά που απλά τον σκεφτόταν, όχι που στεκόταν και δύο βήματα μακριά της.

«Είμαι λίγο κουρασμένη», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει.

«Έλα, σε παρακαλώ»

Πήγε να σηκώσει τα χέρια του για να πιάσει τα δικά της, αλλά τα ξανακατέβασε πριν φτάσουν στον προορισμό τους. Η Δάφνη ένιωσε πως στα μάτια του συγκεντρωνόταν όλη η ικεσία του κόσμου και έμεινε μαγνητισμένη σε αυτό το μπλε της παράκλησης, σε αυτά τα μπλε μάτια που είχαν φυλακίσει όλη την ύπαρξη της και πριν από περίπου ένα χρόνο την είχαν σπάσει σε χίλια κομμάτια.

Η Δάφνη σφάλισε τα βλέφαρα της σφιχτά σε μία απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να ξαναβρεί την αυτοσυγκέντρωση της.

«Πρέπει να φύγω», είπε μόνο και χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα έτρεξε έξω από το σχολείο.

* * *

Συνέχισε να τρέχει για πολλή ώρα. Μπήκε μέσα στο δάσος του Μπούλντερ και διέγραψε μία μεγάλη κυκλική πορεία μέχρι να φτάσει στο σπίτι της, στα προάστια του Ντένβερ. Όλα ήταν ήσυχα. Η μητέρα της δούλευε ακόμα στο νοσοκομείο και ο πατέρας της βρισκόταν στο συνεργείο. Η Σόφι θα είχε πάει στον Τάιλερ, αισθανόμενη προφανώς την ανάγκη της να μείνει μόνη. Η αδερφή της την γνώριζε τόσο καλά, καλύτερα από τον καθένα.

Η Δάφνη ανέβηκε στο δωμάτιο της, παράτησε την τσάντα της και έπεσε με δύναμη στο κρεβάτι της. Δεν είχε όρεξη να φάει, να κοιμηθεί, να πάει βόλτα, δεν είχε όρεξη να κάνει τίποτα. Από το τέλος του περσινού καλοκαιριού είχε περιέλθει σε μία ημιθανή κατάσταση, ένα νεκροζώντανο ζόμπι. Αναγκαζόταν να διατηρεί κάποιες προφάσεις για χάρη των γονιών της, αλλά ουσιαστικά δεν έκανε τίποτα άλλο όλη μέρα από το να διαβάζει κλεισμένη στη βιβλιοθήκη. Ήταν η μόνη διέξοδος της. Έπρεπε να καταφέρει να φύγει μακριά, χιλιόμετρα μακριά, δεκάδες χιλιάδες χιλιόμετρα μακριά, ελπίζοντας πως η δύναμη που της ξέσκιζε τα σωθικά θα λιγόστευε. Δεν περίμενε να εξαφανιστεί, η Δάφνη δεν πίστευε στα θαύματα, αλλά τουλάχιστον να μετριαζόταν, να της επέτρεπε να ζήσει όσο πιο φυσιολογικά μπορούσε.

Αν και η λέξη φυσιολογικός έπαιρνε για τη Δάφνη Μπλακ ένα οξύμωρο περιεχόμενο. Το συνειδητοποίησε πρώτη φορά, όταν πήγε σχολείο και άρχισε να παρατηρεί τις διαφορές της με τα άλλα παιδιά. Γνώριζε πως η κατάσταση της ήταν ιδιαίτερη, ωστόσο μόνο σε σύγκριση με τους κανονικούς ανθρώπους μπόρεσε να διαπιστώσει το βαθμό αυτής της ιδιαιτερότητας. Οι συμμαθητές της δεν είχαν υπερφυσικές δυνάμεις. Δεν είχαν για συγγενείς βρικόλακες και λυκανθρώπους. Δεν είχαν για μητέρα ένα υβρίδιο ανθρώπου και βαμπίρ και για πατέρα τον αρχηγό μίας αγέλης μεταμορφιστών. Οι καλύτεροι τους φίλοι δεν ήταν γόνοι αποτυπώματος μεταξύ λύκου και βρικόλακα. Δεν είχαν γονείς και παππούδες που δε μεγάλωναν ποτέ. Δεν είχαν την ανάγκη να κυνηγάνε και να πίνουν αίμα. Δε χρειαζόταν να υποκρίνονται.

Η Δάφνη Μπλακ ζούσε πάντα με το φόβο πως κάποιος θα μάθαινε ή θα υποπτευόταν την πραγματική της ταυτότητα. Για το λόγο αυτό δεν έκανε ποτέ φίλους από το σχολείο. Αλλά δεν ήθελε κιόλας. Είχε την αδερφή της, είχε την οικογένεια της και είχε και τον Τάιλερ και τον Ντέιβιντ. Μεγάλωσαν και οι τέσσερις μαζί σε διπλανά σπίτια. Οι γονείς τους ήταν στενοί φίλοι και η μητέρα του Ντέιβιντ ήταν αδερφή του πατέρα του Τάιλερ.

Στην αρχή όλα ήταν ξέγνοιαστα και απλά. Σε αντίθεση με τη μητέρα τους, η Σόφι και η Δάφνη μεγάλωσαν με κανονικούς ρυθμούς, όπως ο Ντέιβιντ και ο Τάιλερ και ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός τους Σήζαρ πριν από εκείνες. Ήταν δύο δίδυμα κοριτσάκια με σκούρα μαύρα μαλλιά και σκούρο δέρμα που είχαν κληρονομήσει από τον πατέρα τους. Η Σόφι είχε και τα μάτια του, μαύρα σαν κάρβουνα. Η Δάφνη ωστόσο είχε πάρει τα πράσινα μάτια της μητέρα της και τις στρογγυλές της μπούκλες.

Ο Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ είχε μοιάσει εξωτερικά στον πατέρα του, αλλά στον χαρακτήρα ήταν ίδιος η μητέρα του. Ισχυρογνώμων και πεισματάρης, πάντα έτοιμος για καβγά. Η Δάφνη θυμάται πολύ ζωντανά τις επικές μάχες μεταξύ του Τάιλερ και της Κάρλα Κλίαργουωτερ σχετικά με το οτιδήποτε, από το μεσημεριανό φαγητό και την τακτοποίηση του δωματίου του μέχρι τα μαθήματα του και τις βραδινές εξόδους. Σε αυτές τις συχνές περιπτώσεις ο Σεθ Κλίαργουωτερ έβρισκε καταφύγιο στο σπίτι τους μακριά από τον ευέξαπτο γυιό του και τη δηλητηριώδη βρικόλακα γυναίκα του.

Αντίθετα ο Ντέιβιντ Μάρλοου ήταν εικόνα και ομοίωση του πατέρα του. Δεν είχε πάρει τίποτα από τη Λία Κλίαργουωτερ, πλέον Μάρλοου, σε σημείο που αν οι μνήμες της από τις ωδίνες του τοκετού δεν ήταν τόσο οδυνηρά χαραγμένες στο μυαλό της να αμφέβαλε και η ίδια αν ήταν όντως παιδί της. Ο Ντέιβιντ είχε τα μπλε μάτια του Στέφαν Μάρλοου πριν γίνει βρικόλακας και τα ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του. Είχε πάρει επίσης τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του και την ιβουάρ επιδερμίδα του, όπως και την ήπια και μειλίχια προσωπικότητα του. Ο Ντέιβιντ ήταν πάντα ήσυχο παιδί χωρίς επαναστατικές εξάρσεις. Δεν αντιμιλούσε, δεν πήγαινε κόντρα, δε φώναζε, δεν εναντιωνόταν στο οτιδήποτε.

«Αν η φύση ήταν δίκαιη, ο Ντέιβιντ θα έπρεπε να είναι δικός μου γιος!», εξανίστατο ο Σεθ καθότι η αδερφή του ήταν η επιτομή της σπαζαρχίδως στα νιάτα της, ενώ ο ίδιος ήταν πάντα ο καλός.

«Δε σου φταίει κανείς που πήγες και αποτυπώθηκες στη μετενσάρκωση της μέγαιρας», του ανταπαντούσε η Λία που ποτέ της δεν είχε συμπαθήσει ιδιαίτερα την Κάρλα, ίσως γιατί έμοιαζαν οι δυο τους τόσο πολύ.

Η Δάφνη έβρισκε πάντα τρομερά αστείους τους διαπληκτισμούς των δύο γυναικών, όπως και του πατέρα της με τη θεία της τη Ρόζαλι. Ήταν αυτές οι νότες αγαπησιάρικης εχθρότητας που έδιναν το αλάτι και το πιπέρι στην κατά τα άλλα αρμονική συμβίωση λύκων και βρικολάκων. Η ίδια αγαπούσε και τις δύο πλευρές της οικογένειας της βαθιά. Η αλήθεια είναι πως είχε μεγαλύτερη αδυναμία στον πατέρα της, οπότε έβλεπε με λίγη περισσότερη συμπάθεια τους λύκους. Συμπάθεια που μεγάλωσε και διογκώθηκε, όταν σιγά-σιγά ο αδερφός της και οι φίλοι της προσαρτιόνταν στην αγέλη του πατέρα της.

Πρώτος μεταμορφώθηκε ο Σήζαρ, ο κατά τρία χρόνια μεγαλύτερος αδερφός της. Ήταν ένα ανοιξιάτικο απόγευμα Σαββάτου και είχαν πάει επίσκεψη στο σπίτι των παππούδων της. Η αφορμή δόθηκε από το θείο Έμετ που πείραζε συνεχώς το Σήζαρ, για να τον σηκώσει να παλέψουν. Ο Σήζαρ ήταν από γεννησιμιού του ιδιαίτερα μεγαλόσωμος και στα δεκαπέντε του είχε αρχίσει να ξεπερνάει σε διαστάσεις ακόμα και τον πατέρα τους που ήταν πραγματικά το πιο δυνατό υπερφυσικό ον που είχε δει ποτέ η Δάφνη και δεν το νόμιζε απλά επειδή ήταν πατέρας της.

Τελικά ο Σήζαρ εξοργίστηκε τόσο πολύ που εξερράγη σε μία αλυχτούσα τριχωτή μπάλα. Η Δάφνη ήταν τότε δώδεκα χρονών και είχε τρομοκρατηθεί, παρότι είχε δει πολλές φορές τον πατέρα της και τους άλλους λύκους να μεταμορφώνονται. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ο Σήζαρ έμοιαζε τεράστιος και πολύ αιμοβόρος. Επίσης ήταν ανεξέλεγκτος. Χρειάστηκε να μεταμορφωθεί ο πατέρας της και ο Σεθ με τη Λία, για να τον συνεφέρουν. Από τότε είχε μάθει να χειρίζεται πολύ καλά τις μεταμορφώσεις του.

Δεύτερος που ακολούθησε ήταν ο Τάιλερ. Με το χαρακτήρα του δεν ήταν δύσκολο να ενεργοποιηθεί το γονίδιο της μετάλλαξης. Ήταν μόλις δεκατριών, όταν έγινε. Ήρθε και τους το είπε η Κάρλα και ο πατέρας της με το Σήζαρ μεταμορφώθηκαν αμέσως, για να συνετίσουν το καινούργιο μέλος της αγέλης. Ο Τάιλερ ήταν πολύ ευέξαπτος και στην αρχή πιάστηκε σε χοντρό καβγά με το Σήζαρ, ώστε ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ αναγκάστηκε να επέμβει με την αναντίρρητη φωνή του αρχηγού, για να μην αλληλοσφαγιαστούν. Αν ήξερε πως μερικές ώρες αργότερα ο Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ θα αποτυπωνόταν στην δεκατριάχρονη κόρη του, ίσως και να είχε αφήσει το Σήζαρ να τον εξολοθρεύσει.

Ωστόσο η έλξη της Σόφι και του Τάιλερ ήταν προφανής και πριν από τη μεταμόρφωση του. Παρότι έκαναν και οι τέσσερις παρέα, με τις πρώτες ερωτικές αφυπνίσεις ο Τάιλερ και η Σόφι άρχισαν να εισέρχονται σε έναν καινούργιο, προσωπικό τους κόσμο που δε χωρούσε κανένας άλλος, γεγονός που αποκορυφώθηκε με την αποτύπωση του. Από τότε η σχέση τους εξελίχθηκε από στενή φιλική σε παθιασμένη ερωτική μέσα σε λίγα χρόνια προς μεγάλη ενόχληση του πατέρα της που έβλεπε το μικρό του κοριτσάκι να ανήκει πλέον σε κάποιον άλλο.

«Η εκδίκηση είναι ένα πιάτο που τρώγεται κρύο!», σχολίαζε σκωπτικά ο παππούς Έντουαρντ μεγαλώνοντας τη φούρια του πατέρα της.

«Εσύ είχες και δεκατρία χρόνια», προσπαθούσε να τον παρηγορήσει η γιαγιά Μπέλα χωρίς ιδιαίτερη επιτυχία.

Τουλάχιστον ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ σκεφτόταν πως είχε ακόμα δική του τη χαϊδεμένη του Δάφνη. Για αυτό όταν μεταμορφώθηκε για πρώτη φορά ο Ντέιβιντ, ο πατέρας της επήλθε σε μία κατάσταση πανικού. Ήταν τέλη του περσινού καλοκαιριού. Η Δάφνη έλειπε ταξίδι με τους παππούδες της στην Ευρώπη και όταν γύρισε έμαθε τα νέα. Ο πατέρας της την παρακάλεσε να μην επισκεφθεί τον Ντέιβιντ αμέσως και η Δάφνη υπάκουσε κυρίως γιατί έτρεμε στην προοπτική της πρώτης τους συνάντησης μετά τη μεταμόρφωση του. Η Δάφνη ήταν ερωτευμένη με το Ντέιβιντ και εκείνος μαζί της. Είχαν μόλις αρχίσει να ανακαλύπτουν αυτήν τη νέα πτυχή της σχέσης τους, όταν ο Ντέιβιντ άλλαξε και μαζί του άλλαξαν και όλες οι ισορροπίες.

Δεν άντεξε να μην τον δει για παραπάνω από μία ημέρα. Το βράδυ κιόλας της επιστροφής της βρήκε ευκαιρία που οι γονείς της μάλωναν πάλι με τη Σόφι για τη συνεχή ανυπακοή της εξαιτίας του Τάιλερ και το έσκασε από το πίσω παράθυρο. Έφτασε στα σκαλιά του σπιτιού του μερικά βήματα μακριά γεμάτη ανυπομονησία. Πήγε στο πίσω μέρος της βεράντας, όπου βρισκόταν το δωμάτιο του και χτύπησε διστακτικά το παράθυρο. Είδε τη σκιά του να σηκώνεται από το γραφείο του, να πλησιάζει στη μπαλκονόπορτα και να την ανοίγει. Δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη της ανασήκωσε αργά τα μάτια της στα δικά του. Μα δεν έγινε τίποτα. Το αποτύπωμα που περίμεναν και έτρεμαν όλοι δεν ήρθε ποτέ. Ο Ντέιβιντ την κοιτούσε γλυκά και τρυφερά με βλέμμα γεμάτο αγάπη, αλλά δεν είχε αποτυπωθεί πάνω της και η Δάφνη αυτό δεν το ξεπέρασε ποτέ.

Έφυγε τρέχοντας από το σπίτι του και κλειδώθηκε στο δωμάτιο της κλαίγοντας γοερά. Μέσα σε αναφιλητά και οδυνηρούς λυγμούς αποφάσισε να μείνει όσο πιο μακριά του γινόταν προσπαθώντας μάταια να προστατεύσει τον εαυτό της από τη σκληρή μοίρα που θα τους έβρισκε αργά ή γρήγορα, όταν εκείνος θα αποτυπωνόταν σε κάποια άλλη κοπέλα. Ο Ντέιβιντ αποπειράθηκε να της μιλήσει, να της αλλάξει μυαλό, αλλά την αγαπούσε υπερβολικά, για να μην υπακούσει στη θέληση της. Και από τότε ξεκίνησε μία περίοδος απόλυτης κόλασης.

Ό,τι και αν έκανε για να τον αποφεύγει, δεν ήταν κάτι ιδιαίτερα εφικτό ειδικά σε ένα τόσο μικρό προάστιο όπως το δικό τους, κυρίως αφού οι γονείς τους ήταν στενοί οικογενειακοί φίλοι, έμεναν σε διπλανά σπίτια, πήγαιναν στο ίδιο σχολείο και είχαν κοινή παρέα, δηλαδή τη Σόφι και τον Τάιλερ που πλέον ήταν αχώριστοι. Για αυτό σιγά-σιγά η Δάφνη απομονώθηκε πλήρως συμμετέχοντας μόνο στις απολύτως απαραίτητες κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις. Η αδερφή της την πρόγκιζε συχνά-πυκνά για αυτή τη στάση της, αλλά δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι αισθανόταν η Δάφνη. Ο δικός της αγαπημένος ζούσε και ανέπνεε για χάρη της και η Σόφι δε χρειαζόταν να φοβάται μην τον χάσει ανά πάσα στιγμή. Η Δάφνη προτιμούσε να αντιμετωπίσει από τώρα το σκότος, παρά να αφήσει το φως να την κυριεύσει και όταν εκείνο απομακρυνόταν βίαια από κοντά της να έμενε τυφλή για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής της.

Εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκε η εξώπορτα να ανοίγει και να κλείνει. Η Σόφι είχε επιστρέψει. Σε ένα λεπτό βρισκόταν στον επάνω όροφο και χτυπούσε απαλά στο δωμάτιο της Δάφνης.

«Δαφνούλα;», ψιθύρισε γλυκά.

Η Δάφνη προς στιγμήν μπήκε σε πειρασμό να προσποιηθεί την κοιμισμένη, όμως δεν της άρεσε να κοροϊδεύει την αδερφή της και η αλήθεια ήταν πως ούτε μπορούσε.

«Ναι», απάντησε μονολεκτικά.

Η άσπρη πόρτα άνοιξε ελαφρά και στη χαραμάδα εμφανίστηκε το όμορφο πρόσωπο της αδερφής της.

«Είσαι καλά; Να μπω;»

Η Δάφνη κατένευσε με το κεφάλι. Στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της επικρατούσε σχεδόν σκοτάδι, επειδή δεν είχε τραβήξει τις κουρτίνες, αλλά γνώριζε πως η αδερφή της έβλεπε το ίδιο καλά με το αν ήταν ημέρα. Είχαν κληρονομήσει και οι δύο μία μείξη των υπερφυσικών χαρακτηριστικών των γονιών τους. Ήταν πολύ γρήγορες, πολύ δυνατές, δεν αρρώσταιναν ποτέ, τραυματίζονταν μόνο με τιτάνιο και πιθανώς από το δάγκωμα λύκου ή βρικόλακα, είχαν θερμοκρασία λίγο πιο πάνω από το κανονικό και ελαφρά αυξημένους καρδιακούς παλμούς. Κατά τα άλλα δεν έπιναν καθόλου αίμα, μόνο συμβατικό φαγητό, δε μπορούσαν να δαγκώσουν όπως η μητέρα τους και σε αντίθεση με τον πατέρα τους δε μεταμορφώνονταν σε λύκους.

Η Σόφι είχε ωστόσο ένα παρόμοιο ιδιαίτερο ταλέντο. Δε μπορούσε να μετασχηματίσει τον εαυτό της, μπορούσε όμως να μετασχηματίσει τα γύρω της αντικείμενα. Απλά και μόνο σκεφτόμενη κάτι, είχε την ικανότητα να μετατρέπει σταχτοδοχεία σε βάζα, στυλό σε μανό και άλλα. Μέχρις στιγμής οι δυνατότητες της περιορίζονταν σε μικρά πράγματα, αν και ο παππούς Κάρλαιλ πίστευε πως με την κατάλληλη εκπαίδευση θα ήταν σε θέση με μεταμορφώσει ό,τι άψυχο υλικό έβαζε στο μυαλό της. Η Σόφι δεν ήταν αυτής της άποψης και ούτε ήταν διατεθειμένη να εξασκήσει το ταλέντο της, της αρκούσε αυτό που είχε. Η Δάφνη την θαύμαζε και την ζήλευε καλοκάγαθα. Η ίδια δεν είχε καμία ξεχωριστή ικανότητα.

Η Σόφι διέσχισε την απόσταση που χώριζε την πόρτα από το κρεβάτι της Δάφνη και έκατσε απαλά δίπλα της. Η Δάφνη έμεινε στην ξαπλωμένη της θέση ακούνητη. Ακολούθησαν μερικά λεπτά σιγής, πριν η Σόφι κουλουριαστεί πλάι της αγκαλιάζοντας την από τη μέση.

«Ξέρω πως είναι εγωιστικό να στο ζητώ, αλλά θέλω πολύ να έρθεις το βράδυ. Δεν κάνουμε τίποτα μαζί όπως παλιά. Φταίω και εγώ που αφιερώνω όλο μου τον ελεύθερο χρόνο στον Τάιλερ, αλλά έχεις απομακρυνθεί και εσύ τόσο πολύ. Σε μερικές ημέρες φεύγεις και θα πας τόσο μακριά. Θα μου λείψεις πάρα πολύ, τίποτα δε θα είναι το ίδιο χωρίς εσένα»

Η Δάφνη άκουσε την κατά τα άλλα αρμονική φωνή της αδερφής της να σπάει και ήξερε πως έκλαιγε. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος της και είδε τις αλμυρές σταγόνες να λάμπουν σαν διαμάντια στο σκοτάδι. Σκέφτηκε πως και εκείνης θα της λείψει αφάνταστα. Στην προσπάθεια της να φύγει μακριά από το Ντέιβιντ είχε φύγει μακριά και από όλους όσους αγαπούσε.

«Θα έρθω, Σόφι, μην κλαις», της είπε τρυφερά και η αδερφή της έχωσε το πρόσωπο της στα εβένινα μαλλιά της Δάφνης μεταδίδοντας της όλη την αγάπη της με τη σιωπή της.

* * *

Μερικές ώρες αργότερα, η Δάφνη σκέφτηκε πως ίσως δεν ήταν καλή ιδέα να έρθει τελικά στο πάρτι. Σίγουρα σε δεκαπέντε ημέρες θα έφευγε για την Ιταλία, στην αρχή για να κάνει δύο μήνες μαθήματα γλώσσας στη Σιένα και στη συνέχεια για να σπουδάσει μηχανολογία στη Φεράρα, και δεν ήξερε πότε θα ξαναγυρνούσε. Σίγουρα ήθελε να περάσει λίγο ποιοτικό χρόνο με τους φίλους της και σίγουρα το είχε υποσχεθεί στην αδερφή της. Ξαφνικά όμως όλη της η αποφασιστικότητα γκρεμίστηκε σαν κάστρο από τραπουλόχαρτα με το που τον εντόπισε να στέκεται σε μηδαμινή απόσταση μπροστά της. Φορούσε ένα τζιν και μία άσπρη μπλούζα και έμοιαζε πιο όμορφος από όλους τους ανθρώπους του κόσμου. Μιλούσε με κάποια παιδιά από το σχολείο χαμογελώντας ανέμελα. Και τότε γύρισε και την αντίκρισε και το χαμόγελο έσβησε στα χείλη του.

Ήξερε πως τον έκανε να υποφέρει, ήξερε πως βασανιζόταν μακριά της με τον ίδιο τρόπο που βασανιζόταν και εκείνη, αλλά ήταν πάνω από τις δυνάμεις της. Ήταν η φυσική της ανάγκη για επιβίωση. Αν έμπλεκε μαζί του, θα καταστρεφόταν. Εκείνο όμως το βράδυ στη λίμνη Μάρσαλ κάτω από τον έναστρο ουρανό και γύρω από τις αειθαλείς ακακίες δε μπόρεσε να του αντισταθεί. Ξεκίνησε να την πλησιάζει με αργά βήματα και ένιωθε υπνωτισμένη από την παρουσία του, από τη ναρκωτική οσμή του, από τη θηρευτική του ματιά.

Έφτασε μπροστά της και σταμάτησε κοιτώντας την κατάματα. Πόσο της είχε λείψει αυτό το βλέμμα, το γεμάτο γλυκό πόθο! Δίχως να μιλήσει, δίχως να πει κουβέντα, έσκυψε ελαφρά και την έκλεισε ζεστά μέσα στην αγκαλιά του και η Δάφνη παραδόθηκε μετά από δέκα βασανιστικούς μήνες στην παραδείσια θέρμη του κορμιού του.

«Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που ήρθες», της ψιθύρισε γλυκά στα αυτί και η φωνή του ήταν μαυλιστική σαν τις σειρήνες.

Η Δάφνη δεν απάντησε, αλλά τον άφησε να την πάρει από το χέρι και να την οδηγήσει στην όχθη της λίμνης, όπου ήταν μαζεμένος ο περισσότερος κόσμος. Βρήκαν τη Σόφι και τον Τάιλερ και όλους τους υπόλοιπους συμμαθητές τους. Οι μπίρες που κυκλοφορούσαν σε μεγάλες ποσότητες και το επαναλαμβανόμενο μπιτ της μουσικής την έκαναν να χαλαρώσει και να ξεχάσει όλα αυτά που την απασχολούσαν. Ξανάγινε η μικρή απροβλημάτιστη Δάφνη που περνούσε καλά με τους φίλους της χορεύοντας και γελώντας. Ήταν σαν ο χρόνος να είχε πάει πίσω, πριν από την τρίτη Λυκείου, πριν από το περσινό καλοκαίρι, πριν μεταμορφωθεί ο Τάιλερ και χάσει την αδερφή της, πριν μεταμορφωθεί ο Ντέιβιντ και χάσει τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό.

Τώρα όμως ο Ντέιβιντ στεκόταν πίσω της, την είχε αγκαλιά και κουνιόταν ρυθμικά μαζί της. Αισθανόταν τα δυνατά του χέρια στη μέση της και ένιωθε πιο ασφαλής από ποτέ, τίποτα δε θα την απομάκρυνε από κοντά του. Ξαφνικά όλες οι σκέψεις και οι φόβοι της τής φάνηκαν γελοίοι και ανυπόστατοι. Γιατί δε μπορούσε να είναι μαζί του; Μπορεί να μην αποτυπωνόταν ποτέ· ο Έμπρυ δεν είχε αποτυπωθεί και όμως ήταν νυμφευμένος και ευτυχισμένος μαζί με την Αλέξα. Δε θα έπρεπε η αγωνία για το άγνωστο να της καταστρέψει το σήμερα, να της στερήσει το αγόρι με τα ζεστά μπλε μάτια που αγαπούσε με όλη τη δύναμη της ύπαρξης της.

Ο Ντέιβιντ την έσφιξε και άλλο πάνω του και κατηφόρισε το στόμα του στο αυτί της.

«Μού έχεις λείψει τόσο πολύ», μουρμούρισε και άρχισε να της σκορπά υγρά φιλιά στο λαιμό.

Η Δάφνη δεν τραβήχτηκε μακριά του. Αντίθετα έστριψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της επιτρέποντας του την απρόσκοπτή πρόσβαση στην ευαίσθητη επιδερμίδα της. Ο Ντέιβιντ ανέβασε το αριστερό του χέρι χουφτώνοντας τρυφερά το πρόσωπο της και επέστρεψε τα χείλη του στο αυτί της διασπείροντας όλη την απόσταση με φιλήματα.

«Σε θέλω», βρυχήθηκε ανιμαλιστικά και η Δάφνη ένιωσε όλο της το κορμί να παίρνει φωτιά.

Μην εμπιστευόμενη τη φωνή της κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της δείχνοντας του πως συμφωνεί. Δε χρειάστηκε να κάνει τίποτα περισσότερο. Πριν προλάβει να ανοιγοκλείσει τα βλέφαρα της, ο Ντέιβιντ την είχε απομακρύνει από το πλήθος και την είχε οδηγήσει σε ένα απόμερο μέρος της λίμνης. Τότε έσκυψε και πήρε τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Την φιλούσε λαίμαργα, ανικανοποίητα, βιαστικά. Λες και ήθελε μέσα σε ένα φιλί να χωρέσει όλους τους μήνες που πέρασε χωρίς εκείνη.

Η Δάφνη ακολουθούσε αρμονικά το ρυθμό του. Της είχε λείψει απερίγραπτα και δεν ήθελε τίποτα άλλο από το να τον νιώσει μέσα της. Είχε περάσει τόσος καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που έκαναν έρωτα, που είχαν χαθεί μέσα στο δικό τους σύμπαν πάθους και δοτικότητας. Τα χέρια τους δεν άργησαν να ακολουθήσουν τα στόματα τους πλεκόμενα μεταξύ τους και με τα ρούχα τους. Σύντομα βρέθηκαν τελείως γυμνοί και έτρεξαν μέσα στη δροσερή λίμνη. Κρύφτηκαν πίσω από μία συστάδα βράχων, ώστε να μην είναι ορατοί από την ακτή και ξαναένωσαν τα χείλη τους και τα σώματα τους.

Η Δάφνη αισθανόταν την καυτή ανάσα του Ντέιβιντ παντού πάνω της και ήταν βέβαιη πως της άφηνε ανεξίτηλα σημάδια. Την φιλούσε στο λαιμό, στα μάτια, στα στήθη, στην κοιλιά, στη βουβωνική χώρα ψιθυρίζοντας με λυγμούς σχεδόν λόγια αγάπης και νοσταλγίας. Η Δάφνη είχε ρίξει το κεφάλι της πίσω στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια και απολάμβανε την αίσθηση του με κλειστά μάτια. Τα μαλλιά της κολλούσαν βρεγμένα πάνω της και η πλάτη της πονούσε από την αντίσταση του βράχου, αλλά προτιμούσε να πεθάνει παρά να φύγει από αυτή τη θέση. Και όταν ο Ντέιβιντ την ανασήκωσε στην αγκαλιά του και γλίστρησε ηχηρά μέσα της, η Δάφνη θυμήθηκε πώς ήταν να είναι κάποιος ζωντανός.

«Σε αγαπάω τόσο πολύ, τόσο πολύ!», της είπε κλαίγοντας εκείνος.

Την φιλούσε με μανία διεκδικώντας την βίαια και αυταρχικά, αλλά ταυτόχρονα η Δάφνη μπορούσε να γευτεί τα δάκρυα του να τρέχουν στο πρόσωπο του αναμεμειγμένα με το γλυφό νερό της λίμνης.

«Είσαι η ζωή μου, σε έχω τόσο ανάγκη. Μη μου ξαναπάρεις μακριά τη ζωή μου», ψέλλισε με λυγμούς λίγο πριν φτάσει στην κορύφωση του.

Έκρυψε το κεφάλι του στα μαλλιά της ξεσπώντας σε γοερό θρήνο. Η Δάφνη τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά χαϊδεύοντας τον παρηγορητικά στην υγρή του πλάτη, ενώ ο απαλός παφλασμός της λίμνης χτυπούσε ανεπαίσθητα τα ακόμα ενωμένα κορμιά τους. Η Δάφνη δεν είχε έρθει σε οργασμό, αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε. Το μόνο που την ενδιέφερε ήταν η ευδαιμονική εντροπία τους εκείνο το ζεστό βράδυ του Ιουνίου κάτω από τα αστέρια του μεσονυχτίου.

* * *

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, άργησε να αντιληφθεί πού ακριβώς βρισκόταν. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως δεν ήταν στο κρεβάτι της ή σε κανένα κρεβάτι εν πάση περιπτώσει. Ήταν ξαπλωμένη στο χώμα, γυμνή, με το Ντέιβιντ γυμνό δίπλα της να την έχει εγκλωβίσει ανάμεσα σε χέρια και σε πόδια. Και τότε η Δάφνη θυμήθηκε. Όταν ο Ντέιβιντ ηρέμησε και σταμάτησε να κλαίει, όλα ήταν πολύ σκοτεινά και πολύ κουρασμένα. Έσυραν τα σώματα τους μέχρι την όχθη και αποκοιμήθηκαν εκεί αγκαλιασμένοι με το Ντέιβιντ να της μουρμουρίζει παρακλητικά στο αυτί:

«Πες μου ότι δε θα ξαναφύγεις ποτέ. Πες μου ότι θα είσαι πάντα δικιά μου», πριν παραδοθεί στην εξάντληση του.

Η Δάφνη χθες το βράδυ είχε πει _ναι_, σήμερα όμως στο φως της ημέρας όλα έμοιαζαν διαφορετικά. Κατάφερε και ξεμπέρδεψε τα άκρα της από τη μέγγενη του Ντέιβιντ και σηκώθηκε όρθια. Βρήκε τα ρούχα της και ντύθηκε βιαστικά. Τον σκέπασε με τη μπλούζα του, για να μην είναι ολόγυμνος, και αφού φίλησε τα ακροδάχτυλα της τα ακούμπησε απαλά στα χείλη του μεταφέροντας του ένα τελευταίο φιλί. Ύστερα έφυγε την ώρα που ο ήλιος έφτανε στη φέξη του.

* * *

Ο Έντουαρντ και η Μπέλα Κάλεν έπαιζαν σκάκι, όταν άκουσαν τρεχαλητό και μία δυνατή καρδιά να πλησιάζει το σπίτι τους. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, η μυρωδιά της εγγονής τους πλημμύρισε τα ρουθούνια τους. Η Δάφνη Μπλακ δεν απόρησε καθόλου, όταν φτάνοντας στην είσοδο της αγροικίας των παππούδων της τούς βρήκε να την περιμένουν με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη. Ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να πιάσεις εξ απήνης ένα βρικόλακα.

Έτρεξε και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά τους. Ήξερε πως είναι βρώμικη και υγρή, αλλά οι παππούδες της δε θα την έψεγαν ποτέ για την εμφάνιση της. Την αγαπούσαν ανιδιοτελώς. Για αυτό και είχε αποφασίσει να έρθει στο δικό τους σπίτι και να μην επιστρέψει στο πατρικό της. Όχι ότι οι γονείς της δεν την αγαπούσαν ανιδιοτελώς, αλλά όπως όλοι οι γονείς ήταν προγραμματισμένοι γονιδιακά να κάνουν πολλές ερωτήσεις, στις οποίες η Δάφνη δεν ήταν σε θέση αυτή τη στιγμή να απαντήσει. Αντίθετα οι παππούδες της δεν έκαναν ποτέ ερωτήσεις, ήταν οι πιο διακριτικοί βρικόλακες που είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ.

Έτσι και τώρα. Την καλημέρισαν εγκάρδια και την άφησαν να κάνει μπάνιο και να κοιμηθεί στο δωμάτιο που είχαν διαμορφώσει ειδικά για εκείνη χωρίς να ρωτήσουν το παραμικρό. Το μόνο που της είπαν ήταν πως θα ενημέρωναν τους γονείς της, για να μην ανησυχούν και θα τους έλεγαν να περάσουν αργότερα, όταν η Δάφνη θα είχε ξυπνήσει.

Η Δάφνη ξάπλωσε στο μαλακό στρώμα και προσπάθησε να κοιμηθεί, όμως οι σκέψεις την βασάνιζαν σε σημείο που να μην την αφήνουν να κλείσει μάτι. Μετά από μία ώρα περίπου εγκατέλειψε τη μάχη και σηκώθηκε ξανά με χειρότερο εκνευρισμό. Κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα της αγροικίας με τα μαλλιά της ακόμα βρεγμένα να στάζουν στις ροζ πυτζάμες της που φυλούσε η γιαγιά της για τέτοιες περιπτώσεις. Βρήκε τους παππούδες της να της ετοιμάζουν φαγητό.

«Ξύπνια κιόλας;», ρώτησε με απορία η γιαγιά Μπέλα.

«Δε μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ», γκρίνιαξε η Δάφνη και κάθισε βαριεστημένα σε μία καρέκλα στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας.

Έφερε τα γόνατα της στο στήθος της και έσκυψε το κεφάλι της πάνω τους.

«Η ζωή των ενηλίκων είναι τόσο περίπλοκη», σκέφτηκε δυνατά με το βλέμμα χαμένο στο άπειρο.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν κοίταξε με νόημα τον εδώ και πενήντα χρόνια άνδρα της, ο οποίος ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε πως έπρεπε να επιστρέψει ένα βιβλίο στο Τζάσπερ και αποχώρησε από την κουζίνα και από το σπίτι αφήνοντας τις δύο δεκαοκτάχρονες κοπέλες μόνες. Η Μπέλα γέμισε ένα πιάτο με ζεστό φρυγανισμένο ψωμί και το σέρβιρε μπροστά στην εγγονή της μαζί με κάθε λογής μαρμελάδες.

«Τα προβλήματα αντιμετωπίζονται πιο εύκολα με γεμάτο στομάχι», της είπε γλυκά και πήρε τη θέση απέναντι της.

Η Δάφνη χαμογέλασε ευχαριστώντας την καστανομάλλα βρικόλακα και πιάνοντας μία φέτα άρχισε να της απλώνει μαρμελάδα κάστανο, την αγαπημένη της γεύση. Έκοψε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι και έφαγε με ζέση. Η γιαγιά της είχε όπως πάντα δίκιο. Ήδη η διάθεση της ήταν καλύτερη. Μετά από τρεις μεγάλες φέτες και ένα ποτήρι γάλα, τα πράγματα έμοιαζαν ένα κάτι πιο αισιόδοξα.

«Λοιπόν, θα ήθελες να το συζητήσουμε;», ρώτησε με διακριτικό ενδιαφέρον η Μπέλα βάζοντας και άλλο γάλα στην κούπα της Δάφνη.

«Γιαγιά, έχεις κάνει ποτέ κάτι που η λογική σου σού φώναζε πως είναι λάθος;», ρώτησε η νεαρή κοπέλα παίζοντας αμήχανα τα δάχτυλα της γύρω από το σκουρόχρωμο φλιτζάνι.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν χαμογέλασε σιβυλλικά.

«Παντρεύτηκα τον παππού σου»

Η Δάφνη την κοίταξε με απορία.

«Ως άνθρωπος το φυσικό μου ένστικτο μού υπαγόρευε να τρέξω όσο πιο μακριά από τον Έντουαρντ γινόταν, αλλά ως ερωτευμένη δε μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα για αυτό. Ο έρωτας δεν τα πάει συνήθως καλά με τη λογική», επεξήγησε με ήρεμη φωνή η Μπέλα.

«Ναι, αλλά η λογική είναι αυτή που θα σε προστατεύσει στο τέλος», μουρμούρισε η Δάφνη. «Θέλω να πω, μπορεί για εσένα και τον παππού να εξελίχθηκαν καλά τα πράγματα, αλλά στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις δε βγαίνει έτσι και ακόμα και εσείς είχατε να ξεπεράσετε πολλές δυσκολίες»

«Πολλές», παραδέχτηκε η Μπέλα κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι, «αλλά δε μετανιώνω για καμία από αυτές»

«Και ήσουν πάντα σίγουρη πως θα τα καταφέρνατε στο τέλος;», ρώτησε διστακτικά η Δάφνη.

«Όχι, όμως αυτό είναι το σημαντικό με τον έρωτα. Δε σε νοιάζει το τέλος, γιατί ο έρωτας είναι ροή και η ροή εξανεμίζει το τέλος»

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς», παρατήρησε απλανώς η Δάφνη.

«Δε χρειάζεται καρδιά μου, η κατανόηση έρχεται με τα χρόνια», απάντησε γλυκά η Μπέλα χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το όμορφο πρόσωπο της εγγονής της. «Ούτε εγώ μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι μού συνέβαινε όταν γνώρισα τον παππού σου. Το μόνο που ήξερα είναι πως η ζωή μου ανήκε σε εκείνον να την κάνει ό,τι θέλει. Ήταν μία απελευθερωτική δύναμη»

«Δε φοβόσουν μην πληγωθείς;», απόρησε η Δάφνη.

«Φοβόμουν και πληγώθηκα πολύ, όμως ακόμα και οι πιο καταθλιπτικές ημέρες που πέρασα μακριά του ήταν προτιμότερες από εκείνες που είχα περάσει δίχως να τον ξέρω»

«Το λες τώρα που γνωρίζεις την κατάληξη», είπε με ελαφρά δόση κατηγόριας η Δάφνη.

Η Μπέλα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της.

«Το έλεγα και τότε. Δε μετάνιωσα ούτε στιγμή για τη γνωριμία μας. Πάντα αγαπούσα τις δραματικές ηρωίδες. Καλύτερα μία ζωή με ένα μεγάλο καημό, παρά μία ζωή με ένα μεγάλο τίποτα. Και από όταν ένιωσα έτσι για τον Έντουαρντ, ήμουν βέβαιη πως δε θα μπορούσα να αισθανθώ ποτέ ξανά τόσο έντονα για κανέναν»

Φάνηκε να χάνεται για μία στιγμή στις σκέψεις της, πριν εστιάσει πάλι το βλέμμα της στα σμαραγδένια μάτια της Δάφνη. Ηταν ίδια με της κόρης της μόνο που ξεχώριζαν πολύ περισσότερο λόγω των σκούρων χρωμάτων της.

«Αλλά τώρα δε μιλάμε για εμένα, έτσι δεν είναι», χαμογέλασε συνωμοτικά.

Η Δάφνη σκέπασε το πρόσωπο της με τα χέρια της σε μία απελπισμένη κίνηση.

«Είμαι τόσο μπερδεμένη, γιαγιά», είπε με κουρασμένη φωνή. «Τον θέλω, τον αγαπώ, είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του και ξέρω πως με θέλει και εκείνος, όμως δε μπορώ να αφεθώ έρμαιο της μοίρας. Όλα θα ήταν τόσο εύκολα, αν είχε απλά αποτυπωθεί πάνω μου!», αναφώνησε με ψήγμα οργής. «Όμως όχι, όλα για εμένα πρέπει να είναι δύσκολα. Δε θέλει να μου πει κάτι η φύση με αυτό; Δε θέλει να μου πει πως αυτός ο άνδρας δεν είναι για εμένα;»

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν γέλασε καλοκάγαθα.

«Μωρό μου, μιλάς σε μία γυναίκα που αγάπησε ένα βρικόλακα. Αν υποτασσόμασταν στη φύση μας, θα ζούσαμε ακόμα σε σπηλιές. Είναι η εναντίωση στη φύση που κάνει τον κόσμο να προχωράει»

Η Δάφνη την κοίταξε ικετευτικά.

«Δηλαδή μού λες να το προσπαθήσω μαζί του;»

«Σού λέω να κάνεις αυτό που λέει η καρδιά σου. Πάντα ακολουθούσα το δρόμο της καρδιάς και έτσι έμαθα και στη μητέρα σου, αν και όχι πάντα προς ευχαρίστηση του παππού σου», απάντησε μειδιώντας.

Η Δάφνη γνώριζε για τις μυθικές μάχες που είχε η μητέρα της με τον παππού Έντουαρντ για χάρη των μελαμψών ματιών του πατέρα της. Φανταζόταν πως θα ήταν παρόμοιες με τους καβγάδες των γονιών της με τη Σόφι. Η Δάφνη καταλάβαινε τη δύναμη που περιέκλειε η έννοια του αποτυπώματος για αυτό και την φοβόταν τόσο πολύ. Ήξερε πως η σχέση της με τον Ντέιβιντ ήταν πολύ έντονη, δε θα έφτανε ποτέ ωστόσο στο επίπεδο της σχέσης που είχαν οι αποτυπωμένοι λύκοι.

Δεν την πείραζε αυτό, ίσως και να ήταν παρηγορητικό που είχαν επιλέξει ο ένας τον άλλον χωρίς την παρέμβαση αυταρχικών γονιδίων. Όμως αυτό που την τρόμαζε περισσότερο και από το θάνατο, ήταν η ημέρα που ο Ντέιβιντ θα έφευγε μακριά της, χωρίς κανένας από τους δυο να μπορεί να κάνει κάτι για αυτό και το χειρότερο όλων θα ήταν πως ο Ντέιβιντ δε θα ήθελε κιόλας. Θα την ξεχνούσε, σαν να μην υπήρξε σχεδόν, και η Δάφνη θα έμενε μόνη και πανέρμη, ανίκανη να αντιμετωπίσει την πραγματικότητα που θα τον ήθελε υποδουλωμένο στις ορέξεις μίας άλλης γυναίκας.

Και αν δεν ερχόταν ποτέ αυτή η ημέρα; Αν υπέβαλε τον εαυτό της σε αυτό το μαρτύριο δίχως κανένα λόγο; Η Δάφνη δε μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρη και ούτε ήξερε αν μπορούσε να πάρει αυτό το ρίσκο, γιατί σε αντίθεση με την Αλέξα που είχε παντρευτεί τον Έμπρυ, εκείνη κατά τα φαινόμενα ήταν αθάνατη. Ο Ντέιβιντ θα συνέχιζε να μεταμορφώνεται ακολουθώντας την στο πέρασμα των χρόνων και επομένως οι πιθανότητες να συναντήσει κάποια στιγμή το αποτύπωμα του ήταν απεριόριστες. Και αν είχαν ζήσει πέντε, δέκα, πενήντα, εκατό χρόνια ευτυχισμένοι μαζί και ξαφνικά την παρατούσε εξαναγκαστικά; Τι θα έκανε τότε η Δάφνη; Πώς θα το αντιμετώπιζε; Παρότι δεν είχε την ικανότητα να προβλέπει το μέλλον όπως η θεία Άλις, είχε τη θλιβερή βεβαιότητα πως θα πέθαινε από ραγισμένη καρδιά και η Δάφνη, σε αντίθεση με τη γιαγιά της, δεν έτρεφε ιδιαίτερη εκτίμηση για τις τραγικές ηρωίδες.

Και ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε έντρομη πως είχε μετατραπεί σε μία από αυτές με την πλήρη θέληση της. Άφηνε τις ημέρες να περνούν μελοδραματικά από μπροστά της και εκείνη δεν έκανε τίποτα. Τον τελευταίο χρόνο είχε χάσει τον εαυτό της. Οι γονείς της την είχαν μάθει να είναι πάντα μαχήτρια και εκείνη στην πρώτη δυσκολία το είχε βάλει στα πόδια και είχε κρυφτεί σαν δειλή. Είχε ήδη εξανεμίσει πολύτιμο χρόνο με τον Ντέιβιντ. Η μοίρα μπορεί να τους χτύπαγε την πόρτα ανά πάσα στιγμή και εκείνη το καλύτερο που είχε να κάνει θα ήταν να τρέξει κοντά του και να χαρεί ό,τι δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου της έμενε μαζί του. Καλύτερα ένα ψήγμα ευτυχίας, παρά μία ολότητα μετριότητας.

Η Δάφνη πετάχτηκε πάνω από το κάθισμα της με τον ενθουσιασμό χαραγμένο στο πρόσωπο της.

«Γιαγιά, σε ευχαριστώ! Έχεις τόσο δίκιο!», της φώναξε αγκαλιάζοντας την σφιχτά και της έδωσε ένα στρουφιχτό φιλί στο παγωμένο της μάγουλο.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν γέλασε ευδαιμονικά την ώρα που η εγγονή της χανόταν από την κουζίνα με ταχύτητα φωτός.

* * *

Έτρεξε στο σπίτι του Ντέιβιντ όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Της είχε αφήσει κλήσεις και μηνύματα στο κινητό λέγοντας πως θα την περιμένει εκεί να μιλήσουν. Η Δάφνη πήγαινε να τον συναντήσει, αλλά δεν είχε κανένα σκοπό να μιλήσουν. Είχαν χάσει αρκετό χρόνο σε αψιμαχίες και αναλύσεις. Τώρα ήταν η ώρα για πράξεις. Σκεφτόταν πως με το που τον έβλεπε θα πηδούσε στην αγκαλιά του και θα τα έκανε όλα ένα φιλί.

Έφτασε στην πόρτα του και χτύπησε ανυπόμονα το κουδούνι. Ήξερε πως η Λία και ο Στέφαν έλειπαν στη δουλειά και θα ήταν μόνος στο σπίτι. Ευκαιρία να αναπληρώσουν όλο το χαμένο χρόνο. Άκουσε τα βήματα του να πλησιάζουν και κράτησε την ανάσα της περιμένοντας. Το κλειδί γύρισε στην κλειδαριά, το πόμολο λύγισε και η πόρτα άνοιξε.

«Ντέιβ … », ξεκίνησε να λέει γεμάτη χαρά, όταν πρόσεξε την έκφραση του προσώπου του.

Στην αρχή νόμιζε πως ήταν θυμός, ήλπιζε να είναι θυμός, θυμός που τον είχε αφήσει μόνο στη λίμνη και είχε φύγει. Μα αμέσως κατάλαβε πως έκανε λάθος. Δεν ήταν θυμός. Ηταν απογοήτευση και λύπη και στενοχώρια και η πιο βαριά θλίψη που είχε δει ποτέ σε ανθρώπινα μάτια. Την κοιτούσε σαν ένα ξεχασμένο άγαλμα, πονεμένο στα βάθη των αιώνων.

«Αποτυπώθηκες, έτσι δεν είναι;», είπε με μία δύναμη που δεν ήξερε πως υπήρχε μέσα της.

Εκείνος κατέβασε το βλέμμα του.

«Δάφνη … »

«Απάντησε μου!», φώναξε τώρα. «Αποτυπώθηκες;»

Έγνευσε καταφατικά λες και δε μπορούσε να ξεστομίσει την αλήθεια που τους συνέτριβε και τους δύο.

«Σε μισώ! Σε μισώ!», ούρλιαξε υστερικά και με μία απότομη μεταβολή εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Ντέιβιντ Μάρλοου δεν είχε προσπαθήσει να την σταματήσει.

* * *

«Σε μισώ! Σε μισώ! Σας μισώ όλους! Μισώ όλους τους λύκους και όλους τους βρικόλακες και την καταραμένη τη στιγμή που πηδηχτήκατε και με φέρατε σε αυτόν τον κόσμο!»

«Δάφνη, σε παρακαλώ», ικέτεψε ο πατέρας της.

«Είναι δικός μου, το ακούς; Δικός μου! Δεν ανήκει σε καμία πουτάνα ούτε στη φύση ούτε στην κωλοαγέλη σου! Είναι δικός μου! Φώναξε του! Διέταξε τον! Κάνε αυτό που κάνεις με τη φωνή του αρχηγού! Ανάγκασε τον να γυρίσει κοντά μου! Είναι η ζωή μου! Πεθαίνω, μπαμπά! Πεθαίνω μακριά του!»

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του την κόρη του ταλαντεύοντας την παρηγορητικά. Βρίσκονταν και οι δύο στο πάτωμα, χωμένοι σε μία γωνία του δωματίου της. Η Δάφνη είχε ξεσπάσει, είχε διαλύσει τα πράγματα της κάνοντας τα θρύψαλα πάνω στους τοίχους. Τον είχε βρίσει και κατηγορήσει με καυτά δάκρυα να τρέχουν αδιάλειπτα από τα μάτια της και σπαρακτικές φωνές να αντηχούν παντού μέσα στο σπίτι. Και στο τέλος είχε σωριαστεί στο δάπεδο μέσα στα χέρια του θρηνώντας γοερά σαν πληγωμένο ζώο.

Ο εγκλωβισμένος στο σώμα εικοσιπεντάρη μεσήλικος Ινδιάνος που είχε ζήσει πολλά και άλλα τόσα, χάιδευε απαλά τα σγουρά μαλλιά της κόρης του και δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί πιο δυσάρεστη εμπειρία από το να βλέπεις το παιδί σου να υποφέρει και να μη μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό. Το αποτύπωμα ήταν μία αδιαμφισβήτητη δύναμη και ο ίδιος το γνώριζε από πρώτο χέρι. Αν ο Ντέιβιντ την είχε αδικήσει στο παραμικρό, ο αρχηγός του θα ήταν ο πρώτος που θα τον έκανε να πληρώσει, τώρα όμως ήταν η φύση εκείνη που είχε κάνει την επιλογή και κανείς δε μπορούσε να αντιπαρέλθει τη φύση, πόσω μάλλον ένας λύκος.

Έτσι δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα παραπάνω παρά να μείνει κοντά της καθησυχάζοντας την μέχρι που εξαντλημένη παραδόθηκε σε ένα λυτρωτικό λήθαργο.

* * *

Η Δάφνη Μπλακ κοιμόταν βαθιά στο κρεβάτι της και στον κάτω όροφο του σπιτιού ο Τζέικομπ και η Ρενέσμε Μπλακ κάθονταν αντικριστά στο μεγάλο τραπέζι της κουζίνας αμίλητοι. Τα χέρια τους ήταν πλεγμένα σφιχτά και η Ρενέσμε γνώριζε πως αυτή τη στιγμή ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να του προσφέρει για να ηρεμήσει.

«Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω», είπε ξαφνικά χωρίς, ωστόσο, να πάρει το βλέμμα του από τη σκουρόχρωμη επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού. «Αν δεν ήξερα καλύτερα, θα έλεγα με σιγουριά πως είχε αποτυπωθεί πάνω της. Όταν μεταμορφωνόμασταν, μπορούσα να διαβάσω στη σκέψη του όλα αυτά που ένιωθε για εκείνη. Ήταν τόσο αληθινά και ανεξίτηλα. Και αυτός ο πόνος μακριά της, δεν ήταν φυσιολογικός. Και η αντίδραση του τώρα; Έχει αποτυπωθεί και αντί να πλέει σε πελάγη ευτυχίας αδιάφορος για το οτιδήποτε άλλο, έχει βυθιστεί στην κατάθλιψη και παίρνει κάθε πέντε λεπτά τηλέφωνο για να ρωτήσει πώς είναι. Πραγματικά δε μπορώ να καταλάβω»

«Ούτε η συμπεριφορά της Δάφνη είναι φυσιολογική», είπε και η Ρενέσμε.

«Όχι, όχι, δεν είναι», συμφώνησε και ο άνδρας της κοιτώντας ακόμα την ξύλινη επιφάνεια.

Ήταν ένα θλιβερό καλοκαιριάτικο δείλι όμως κανείς δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό.

* * *

Όταν έφευγε η Δάφνη για Ιταλία ήταν ένα καλοκαιριάτικο ξημέρωμα, μα ήταν το ίδιο θλιβερό. Δεν είχαν περάσει ούτε τρεις ημέρες. Δε θα άντεχε παραπάνω, ζήτησε να της αλλάξουν το εισιτήριο στην κοντινότερη πτήση. Όλοι οι δικοί της άνθρωποι είχαν έρθει να την αποχαιρετίσουν, ακόμα και ο Στέφαν με τη Λία. Εκείνος δεν είχε έρθει και η Δάφνη ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Δεν είχε τη δύναμη να τον αντικρίσει ξανά, όχι μετά από εκείνο το βλέμμα, όχι πριν περνούσε πολύς καιρός.

«Σε αγαπάμε τόσο πολύ. Εδώ είναι το σπίτι σου», της είχαν πει όλοι.

Αλλά η Δάφνη είχε φύγει, επειδή ήξερε πως δε μπορούσε να ακούσει πια αυτή τη λέξη από τα χείλη που επιθυμούσε και έτσι πλέον δεν υπήρχε σπίτι για εκείνη. Το αποτύπωμα που φοβόταν τόσο είχε έρθει και της είχε τσακίσει τη ζωή.


	6. Κεφάλαιο 6

_**Επιστροφή στις παλιές καλές ερωτικές συνευρέσεις. Έκτο κεφάλαιο για τη Ρενέσμε και το Τζέικομπ που ελπίζω να απολαύσετε όπως και τα προηγούμενα. Αφού δε μου αφήνετε σχόλια, εξαγάγω από μόνη μου το συμπέρασμα που θέλω, δηλαδή ότι σας αρέσουν οι ιστορίες μου, για αυτό και συνεχίζω ακάθεκτη.**_

_**Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες δε μου ανήκουν, ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

_**Εννοείται πως ο τίτλος είναι εμπνευσμένος από το άλλο μεγάλο χιτ της σεζόν, τα Hunger Games, μόνο που στην παρούσα διήγηση γίνεται αναφορά σε μία κάπως διαφορετικού είδους πείνα :) Διαβάστε και πληροφορηθείτε!**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6: ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙΑ ΠΕΙΝΑΣ**

Ήταν Σάββατο πρωί λίγο μετά τις δέκα. Ο Τζέικομπ και η Ρενέσμε κάθονταν στην κουζίνα του σπιτιού του παίρνοντας πρωινό. Έλαμπαν και οι δύο ύστερα από μία βραδιά αχαλίνωτου σεξ. Χθες το είχαν ευχαριστηθεί. Είχαν καιρό να βρεθούν εντελώς μόνοι. Ο Έμπρυ και ο Σεθ είχαν φύγει ήδη με την Κάρλα και τη Λία για τη Νάμπα, για να βοηθήσουν με τις ετοιμασίες. Είχαν όλο το χώρο στη διάθεση τους και το είχαν εκμεταλλευθεί στο έπακρο.

Ο Τζέικομπ κοίταξε την όμορφη κοπέλα του χαμογελώντας με νόημα. Αν την έβλεπε κανείς τώρα, τόσο γλυκιά, τόσο εύθραυστη, δε θα μπορούσε με τίποτα να φανταστεί πόση φωτιά και πάθος κρύβει μέσα της. Όταν έκαναν έρωτα, τότε μόνο αποκαλυπτόταν η αληθινή Ρενέσμε, η δική του Ρενέσμε, η Νέσι του. Και ο ίδιος ακόμα αδυνατούσε να συνειδητοποιήσει αυτήν τη μετάλλαξη. Μέχρι πριν από μερικά χρόνια η Ρενέσμε ήταν το γλυκό του κοριτσάκι, η μικρή του αδερφή, η καλύτερη του φίλη. Τώρα πια ήταν η ερωμένη του, η γυναίκα του, η αγάπη της ζωής του. Ήταν αυτή και μόνο αυτή που ξυπνούσε το λύκο μέσα του και ήταν αυτή και μόνο αυτή που μπορούσε να τον αντιμετωπίσει και να τον τιθασεύσει σε όλη του τη δύναμη. Δεν υπήρχε ιδανικότερο ταίρι για εκείνον και το ήξερε μέχρι το βάθος της ψυχής του.

«Τι ώρα έχουμε ραντεβού με την Άλις;», την ρώτησε αναρωτώμενος πόσο χρόνο είχε στη διάθεση του για να της κάνει έρωτα ακόμα μία φορά.

«Δεν ξέρω. Θα μας πάρει τηλέφωνο. Πήγαινε εσύ όμως να ετοιμαστείς. Θα πλύνω μία στιγμή τα πιάτα και θα έρθω και εγώ, εντάξει;», του χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

Το να απομακρυνθεί από το κοντά της τού προκαλούσε σωματικό πόνο και μόνο στην ιδέα. Λάτρευε να κάθεται να την χαζεύει. Του φαινόταν θεσπέσια. Ήταν θεσπέσια. Μπορούσε να το καταλάβει και από όλα τα ανδρικά βλέμματα που έπεφταν πάνω της με λύσσα και αδιάντροπή διεκδικητικότητα. Ήθελαν να του την πάρουν και αυτό έκανε τον Τζέικομπ όλο και περισσότερο κτητικό και προστατευτικό απέναντι της. Είχαν μαλώσει αρκετές φορές για αυτό, όταν ο Τζέικ είχε ξεφύγει από τον έλεγχο, και της είχε υποσχεθεί να προσπαθήσει να τιθασεύσει τη ζήλια του. Του ήταν όμως τόσο δύσκολο, τόσο ανυπόφορο να βλέπει κάθε αρσενικό να την γδύνει με τα μάτια και να φαντασιώνεται να της κάνει χίλια δυο αρρωστημένα πράγματα.

Ο Τζέικ μπορούσε να καταλάβει πολύ εύκολα τις απαίσιες σκέψεις που περνούσαν από το μυαλό των ανδρών παρουσία της και ας μην είχε την ικανότητα να διαβάζει το μυαλό των άλλων όπως ο Έντουαρντ, ο πατέρας της Ρενέσμε και σύντομα πεθερός του. Ο Τζέικ μειδίασε φανταζόμενος την αντίδραση του δεκαεπτάχρονου Έντουαρντ, όταν θα τον αποκαλούσε _μπαμπά_. Βέβαια, δεν ήταν κάτι που θα συνέβαινε σύντομα. Δεν το είχε συζητήσει καν με τη Ρενέσμε. Εξάλλου ο γάμος θα ήταν μία καθαρά συμβατική τελετή. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν δική του και δε χρειαζόταν καμία απόδειξη για αυτό. Ήταν δική του και μόνο δική του και κανείς δε θα την έκλεβε από αυτόν.

Τράβηξε την καρέκλα της κοντά του και της έδωσε ένα βαθύ φιλί. Ταυτόχρονα άρχισε να την χαϊδεύει απαλά στην πλάτη και τους ώμους. Έτσι όπως ήταν γυμνόστηθη, με μόνο ένα μικροσκοπικό άσπρο ζιπουνάκι να καλύπτει την ευαίσθητη περιοχή της, του ήταν αδύνατον να κρατήσει τα χέρια του μακριά της.

«Τζέικ, αν θες να μην πας με βερμούδα και φανελάκι στο γάμο, θα πρέπει να σταματήσεις αυτό που κάνεις», ψέλλισε με δυσκολία η Ρενέσμε, ενώ ο Τζέικομπ είχε αρχίσει να την γλύφει απαλά στο λαιμό.

«Μμμ, μα είσαι τόσο απολαυστική!»

Χούφτωσε το αριστερό της στήθος και άρχισε να της μαλάζει τις θηλές. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε κιόλας να υγραίνεται, πράγμα καθόλου περίεργο. Μπορούσε να την φέρει σε οργασμό και μόνο με το βλέμμα του.

«Αχ, Τζέικ», αναστέναξε βαθιά, όταν εκείνος πέρασε το άλλο χέρι του μέσα από την κιλότα της τρίβοντας ερεθιστικά τη λεία της ήβη.

Έσκυψε και τη φίλησε ξανά στο στόμα. Η Ρενέσμε αναγκάστηκε να απομακρυνθεί, όταν χτύπησε το κινητό της.

«Ναι», απάντησε προσπαθώντας να αυτοσυγκεντρωθεί.

«Ανιψούλα, τι κάνεις;»

Ήταν η θεία Άλις.

«Έλα, θεία. Καλά, εσύ;»

Ο Τζέικομπ τραβήχτηκε ελάχιστα μακριά της χωρίς όμως να απομακρύνει το χέρι του από το αιδοίο της. Ξαφνικά, κοιτώντας την γεμάτος πάθος κατευθείαν στα μάτια, έχωσε δύο δάχτυλα μέσα της. Η Ρενέσμε πιάστηκε από το τραπέζι, για να μην αποκαλύψει τα κύματα ηδονής που την κατέκλυσαν εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Σε πήρα για να δω τι ώρα θα συναντηθούμε για τα ψώνια του γάμου», ρώτησε γεμάτη ανυπομονησία η Άλις.

Η Άλις λάτρευε τη μόδα και κυρίως λάτρευε να ντύνει τη Ρενέσμε με ό,τι εκείνη ήθελε. Ήταν σαν να είχε την προσωπική της ολοζώντανη κούκλα Μπάρμπι. Η Ρενέσμε, σε αντίθεση με τη μητέρα της, ήταν και η ίδια θιασώτης του στιλ, οπότε περνούσε πολλές ώρες μαζί με τη θεία της διαλέγοντας και δοκιμάζοντας συνολάκια. Εξάλλου δεν της πήγαινε η καρδιά να της στερήσει την πιο μεγάλη της απόλαυση μετά το θείο Τζάσπερ. Τη συγκεκριμένη στιγμή δε, δεν ήταν ικανή να θυμηθεί ούτε το όνομα της, όχι να κάνει και κανονική συζήτηση. Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχιζε να έχει τα δάχτυλα του μέσα της, ενώ είχε αρχίσει να τα κουνά ολοένα και πιο γρήγορα.

«Ναι», απάντησε μονολεκτικά για να μην προδώσει το λαχάνιασμα της φωνής της.

«Τέλεια! Πού θες να πάμε; Μπορούμε να πάμε στο Μέισονς, αλλά όχι καλύτερα στο Γιουρόπα που είναι στο κέντρο, ώστε αν δε βρούμε κάτι μέσα στο πολυκατάστημα να έχουμε και άλλες επιλογές. Ωραία, ραντεβού στο Γιουρόπα λοιπόν. Τα λέμε εκεί σε μία ώρα!»

«Εντάξει», είπε ξέπνοα η Ρενέσμε κλείνοντας το τηλέφωνο.

Επιτέλους μπόρεσε να γύρει το κεφάλι της πίσω στην καρέκλα απολαμβάνοντας στο έπακρο την αίσθηση που της προσέφεραν τα δάχτυλα του Τζέικομπ.

«Είσαι πάντα τόσο υγρή όταν μιλάς στη θεία σου;», την ρώτησε με αισθησιακή φωνή.

«Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!», είπε ασθμαίνοντας εκείνη.

«Αλήθεια; Δε μου φαίνεσαι σε κατάσταση να απειλείς», συνέχισε στον ίδιο βραχνό τόνο, αυξάνοντας και άλλο την ταχύτητα της κίνησης των δαχτύλων του.

Ένιωθε την πίεση από τον κόλπο της να μεγαλώνει όλο και περισσότερο και ήξερε πως σε λίγο θα ερχόταν σε οργασμό. Αλλά ήθελε να την βασανίσει. Ήθελε όση ώρα θα βρίσκονταν εκτός σπιτιού να μη σκεφτόταν τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τη λύτρωση που θα μπορούσε να της προσφέρει. Περίμενε μέχρι η αναπνοή της να γίνει κοφτή και γρήγορη και τότε τράβηξε απότομα τα δάχτυλα του από μέσα της.

«Τζέικ!», μουρμούρισε επιτακτικά εκείνη.

«Θα αργήσουμε»

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε αναστατωμένη. Τα μάγουλα της είχαν κοκκινίσει, οι κόρες της είχαν διασταλεί και οι ρώγες της εξείχαν ορθωμένες. Έφερε τα δάχτυλα του στο στόμα της και εκείνη τα έγλειψε με μία κίνηση κοιτώντας τον προκλητικά. Η στύση του πετάχτηκε ξαφνικά στα ύψη, αλλά δε θα της έδινε αυτό που ήθελε. Όχι, ακόμα. Θα την άφηνε να περιμένει και να αδημονεί να ξαναγυρίσουν σπίτι. Μόνο έτσι θα την κρατούσε σκλαβωμένη πάνω του, αχόρταγα πεινασμένη για εκείνον. Σηκώθηκε απότομα γνωρίζοντας πως αν έμενε ένα δευτερόλεπτο ακόμα κοντά της δε θα κατόρθωνε να φέρει εις πέρας το σχέδιο του.

«Τζέικ;», τον κοίταξε παραπονεμένα.

Εκείνος γέλασε αυτάρεσκα και έσκυψε και τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

«Όλη η νύχτα είναι δική μας», της ψιθύρισε και έφυγε από την κουζίνα για να πάει να ετοιμαστεί.

* * *

Σε όλη τη διαδρομή μέχρι το πολυκατάστημα η Ρενέσμε ήταν μουτρωμένη. Δεν της άρεσε να μην παίρνει αυτό που θέλει. Είχε μάθει από μικρή να έχει πάντα ό,τι ζητήσει. Ναι, ήταν κακομαθημένη και όταν κάποιος δεν της έκανε το χατίρι το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να μουτρώνει, για να τον τιμωρήσει. Το κόλπο της έπιανε πάντα ή τουλάχιστον έπιανε μέχρι τώρα. Γιατί ο Τζέικομπ δε φαινόταν να επηρεάζεται καθόλου από τη στρυφνή διάθεση της. Είχε βάλει μουσική στο αμάξι και τραγουδούσε δυνατά.

«Είσαι κακόφωνος», του είπε ξερά για να τον πληγώσει.

«Έλα, τώρα, μωρό μου. Αφού ξέρω ότι λιώνεις για τη φωνή μου», είπε εκείνος με τόσο υπερφίαλο ύφος που η Ρενέσμε ήθελε να τον γρονθοκοπήσει.

Περιορίστηκε σε μία γκριμάτσα απηύδυσης και συνέχισε να κοιτά αμίλητη έξω από το παράθυρο. Ο Τζέικ γελούσε εκκωφαντικά, αλλά μόνο από μέσα του. Ήδη το χαλαρό του στιλάκι την είχε εκνευρίσει αρκετά, δε χρειαζόταν να κάνει τα πράγματα χειρότερα. Λάτρευε να την βλέπει να κάθεται σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα απογοητευμένη, επειδή της είχε αρνηθεί κάτι. Ήξερε ότι αργότερα θα την έκανε να τα ξεχάσει όλα. Σκεφτόμενος όλα αυτά που θα διαδραματίζονταν το βράδυ ένιωσε το πέος του να σκληραίνει. Πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες, για να ηρεμήσει. Ευτυχώς σε λίγο έφτασαν στο μεγάλο πολυκατάστημα που είχαν ραντεβού με την Άλις, γιατί αν έμενε για λίγο ακόμα σε απόσταση εκατοστών από το θερμό κορμί της δε θα μπορούσε να κρατηθεί περισσότερο. Πάρκαρε στο πάρκινγκ και βγήκε από το αμάξι κλειδώνοντας το.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε ήδη προχωρήσει μακριά του χωρίς να τον περιμένει. Δεν τον πείραξε και τόσο πολύ. Μπορούσε να απολαύσει την κίνηση των γοφών της καθώς περπατούσε σε όλο τους το μεγαλείο. Γαμώτο, αυτή η γυναίκα θα ήταν η καταστροφή του. Η ομορφιά της ήταν θανατηφόρα. Είχε βάλει ένα σούπερ μίνι άσπρο κολλητό φόρεμα με λεπτές τιράντες και ψηλοτάκουνα άσπρα παπούτσια με γυάλινο πάτο.

Γυάλινο πάτο; Δηλαδή, έλεος! Δεν τον λυπόταν καθόλου; Και πού τα έκρυβε τόσον καιρό; Ήξερε ότι είχε αφήσει κάποια ρούχα της σπίτι του, αλλά δεν είχε ποτέ μπει στο κόπο να τα ψάξει. Θα ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που θα έκανε, όταν θα γύριζαν σπίτι. Και θα έκαιγε οτιδήποτε υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον βάλει σε μπελάδες. Ήδη ήταν αρκετό να εμφανιστεί με ράσο για να προκαλέσει αναταραχές στον αντρικό πληθυσμό, δε χρειαζόταν καν να δείξει εκατοστό γυμνής επιδερμίδας.

Ο Τζέικομπ έτρεξε πίσω της σαν σκυλάκι προσπαθώντας να την πιάσει από το χέρι. Εκείνη το τίναξε πέρα, κάνοντας τα μακριά της μαλλιά να θροΐσουν ανεπαίσθητα πλημυρίζοντας τον με το υπέροχο άρωμα της. Τον κοίταξε αυστηρά στα μάτια και συνέχισε να προχωρά μόνη της. Του Τζέικομπ του λύγισαν τα γόνατα. Ήταν δυνατόν να μην τον αφήσει να την πιάσει;

«Νέσι μου, έλα τι έγινε; Μου είσαι ακόμα θυμωμένη;», κλαψούρισε ακολουθώντας την.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε. Πήγε μέχρι το ασανσέρ και το κάλεσε. Ο Τζέικομπ βρέθηκε δίπλα της και ξαναπροσπάθησε να την πιάσει, αλλά η Ρενέσμε τραβήχτηκε πάλι μακριά.

«Μα βρε μωρό μου!», πήγε να παραπονεθεί ο Τζέικομπ, αλλά εκείνη την ώρα άνοιξαν οι πόρτες του ασανσέρ και μπήκαν μέσα.

Η Ρενέσμε πάτησε το κουμπί για το ισόγειο και στάθηκε ίδιο άγαλμα αρχαίας θεάς κοιτώντας απλανώς μπροστά της. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε ήδη μετανιώσει.

«Αγάπη μου, σε παρακαλώ! Συγνώμη, ήταν βλακεία. Το ήθελα όσο και εσύ, απλά…»

«Απλά τι; Φοβήθηκες μην αργήσουμε;», τον διέκοψε κεραυνοβολώντας τον με το βλέμμα της.

«Ναι. Δηλαδή όχι! Δεν ήταν ότι θα αργούσαμε, αλλά, να, ήθελα να το έχεις συνέχεια στο μυαλό σου, αδημονώντας να γυρίσουμε σπίτι. Ήταν μία ιδέα της στιγμής, ένα χαζό παιχνίδι», προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί.

«Ένα παιχνίδι;», παρατήρησε η Ρενέσμε εξοργισμένη. «Εντάξει, λοιπόν, αφού θέλεις παιχνίδια θα τα έχεις. Να δούμε ποιος θα αναδειχθεί νικητής στο τέλος!»

Ο Τζέικομπ ξεροκατάπιε με την ουρά στα σκέλια. Ήθελε να την πάρει μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά, αλλά τα μηνύματα που του έστελνε το σώμα της αυτή τη στιγμή δήλωναν πως ήταν καλύτερα να την αφήσει μόνη. Όταν η Ρενέσμε θύμωνε, γινόταν σαν σκαντζόχοιρος, αδύνατον να την προσεγγίσεις. Έπρεπε να ηρεμήσει με τους δικούς της ρυθμούς και ύστερα.

Έτσι, αρκέστηκε στο να στέκεται όσο πιο κοντά της μπορούσε χωρίς να την ακουμπά. Πράγμα που δεν κατάφερε για πολύ, καθώς στο τελευταίο πάτωμα του υπογείου το ασανσέρ σταμάτησε και μπήκε μέσα ένας νεαρός άντρας γύρω στα 30 με σκούρο μπλε πόλο μπλουζάκι και σκούρο τζιν. Ήταν πολύ όμορφος. Έμοιαζε με μοντέλο σε διαφημιστική καμπάνια της Λακόστ. Εννοείται με το που είδε τη Ρενέσμε το πρόσωπο του φωτίστηκε από ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο και δεν έχασε ευκαιρία να στριμωχτεί μεταξύ εκείνης και του Τζέικομπ, πατώντας κατά λάθος ή όχι και τόσο λάθος το πόδι του δεύτερου στην πορεία.

«Πάτα και λίγο Αμερική, ρε φίλε», έγρουξε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ω, με συγχωρείτε», είπε χωρίς ωστόσο να κοιτάει τον Τζέικομπ, αλλά τη Ρενέσμε.

Ο Τζέικομπ πρόσεξε με ανακούφιση πως η Ρενέσμε συνέχισε να έχει στραμμένο το βλέμμα της μπροστά χωρίς να δίνει σημασία. Προφανώς ήταν πολύ εκνευρισμένη από τη συμπεριφορά του. Φαινόταν πλήρως χαμένη στις σκέψεις της που ο σκουρόχρωμος Ινδιάνος υποψιαζόταν πως είχαν να κάνουν με την μαρτυρική τιμωρία του. Περίμενε καρτερικά τυλιγμένος στη σιωπή της μέχρι που έφτασαν στο ισόγειο και άνοιξαν οι πόρτες του ασανσέρ. Ακριβώς μπροστά τούς περίμεναν η Άλις και η Ρόζαλι, οι δύο θείες της Ρενέσμε.

«Επιτέλους ήρθατε», αναφώνησε η Άλις. «Έχουμε τόσα πράγματα να ψωνίσουμε και ούτε λεπτό για χάσιμο!»

Ο Τζέικομπ τους έριξε ένα απορημένο βλέμμα. Πού στο καλό ήξεραν ότι ήταν σε αυτό το ασανσέρ; Υποτίθεται η μελλοντολόγος Άλις δε μπορούσε να δει ούτε το δικό του μέλλον, καθότι λυκάνθρωπος, ούτε της Ρενέσμε, καθότι μισή άνθρωπος-μισή βρικόλακας.

«Η μυρωδιά σου έχει πλημμυρίσει όλο το χώρο, σκύλε», απάντησε περιφρονητικά η Ρόζαλι σαν να κατάλαβε αυτό που σκεφτόταν.

Ναι, με τη Ρόζαλι δεν τα πήγαιναν και τόσο καλά. Ήταν η μόνη που ακόμα δε μπορούσε να χωνέψει ότι η πολυλατρεμένη της ανιψιά είχε ερωτευτεί ένα τόσο κατώτερο πλάσμα. Και μετά από ό,τι είχε κάνει σήμερα ο Τζέικομπ, μπορεί και να είχε δίκιο. Ευτυχώς, η Ρενέσμε ντρεπόταν πολύ να συζητάει την ερωτική της ζωή με την οικογένεια της.

«Τι έχετε εσείς οι δύο;», ρώτησε επιτακτικά η Άλις.

Μα τι στο διάολο! Όλοι οι Κάλεν είχαν μαντικές ικανότητες; Αλλά προφανώς δε χρειαζόταν και ιδιαίτερες αισθήσεις για να καταλάβει κανείς την ένταση που υπέβοσκε μεταξύ της Ρενέσμε και του Τζέικομπ.

«Τίποτα, θεία. Λοιπόν, πάμε; Θέλω να βρω ένα σούπερ φόρεμα»

«Ναι, οκ!», ξεχάστηκε αμέσως η Άλις με το που άκουσε τη λέξη φόρεμα. «Ας πάμε πρώτα να βρούμε ένα ωραίο κουστούμι για τον Τζέικομπ και μετά κάτι υπέροχο για εσένα»

«Βασικά, θεία, δε νομίζω να προλάβουμε. Βοήθησε εσύ τον Τζέικομπ και θα πάω εγώ με τη θεία Ρόζαλι. Όταν τελειώσετε, έλα να μας βρεις», είπε γρήγορα η Ρενέσμε και απομακρύνθηκε τραβώντας τη Ρόζαλι από το χέρι πριν προλάβει η Άλις να αντιδράσει.

Στράφηκε στον Τζέικομπ με θυμωμένα μάτια.

«Τι έκανες στην ανιψιά μου! Πες μου τώρα!»

Η Άλις ήταν πολύ μικροκαμωμένη. Έφτανε με το ζόρι το 1.60, οπότε ήταν τουλάχιστον αστείο να κουνά απειλητικά το δάχτυλο σε έναν τεράστιο άνδρα του 1.98. Η επίδραση όμως που ασκούσε πάνω σε όλους ήταν εκπληκτική. Και ο Τζέικ τα είχε κάνει ήδη αρκετά σκατά, ώστε να μη θέλει να τσακωθεί και με την οικογένεια της Ρενέσμε. Άλλωστε, ίσως η Άλις να του έδινε καμιά-δυο καλές συμβουλές για το πώς να τα ξαναβρεί μαζί της. Σκεφτόμενος ξανά ότι ήταν τσακωμένοι τον έπιασε απελπισία. Έκατσε σε ένα παγκάκι ράθυμα και σκέπασε το πρόσωπο του με τα χέρια του. Η Άλις τον πλησίασε και έκατσε δίπλα του ακουμπώντας το χέρι της απαλά στον ώμο του.

«Άλις, τα έκανα θάλασσα», κλαψούρισε εκείνος.

Η Άλις τον λάκτισε παρηγορητικά. Σίγουρα η Ρενέσμε θα μπορούσε να είχε διαλέξει καλύτερα, αλλά είχε διαλέξει αυτόν, οπότε η Άλις τον είχε δεχτεί αδιαμαρτύρητα. Το μόνο που την ένοιαζε ήταν η ανιψιά της να είναι ευτυχισμένη. Και με τον Τζέικομπ ήταν πολύ ευτυχισμένη. Τις περισσότερες φορές τουλάχιστον.

«Έλα, για πες μου τι έγινε και να δεις που όλα θα διορθωθούν»

* * *

«Πες μου τι έγινε. Τσακωθήκατε;», ρώτησε για εκατοστή φορά η Ρόζαλι.

Η Ρενέσμε έκανε ότι κοιτούσε ένα φόρεμα και απέφυγε να απαντήσει, όπως είχε κάνει και τις προηγούμενες ενενήντα εννιά.

«Θα χωρίσετε;», ρώτησε και το πρόσωπο της Ρόζαλι άστραψε.

Δεν τον συμπαθούσε καθόλου αυτόν τον κόπρο και δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να το δείχνει.

Η Ρενέσμε τινάχτηκε και μόνο στο άκουσμα αυτής της φριχτής λέξης.

«Τι; Όχι, πώς σου ήρθε κάτι τέτοιο;»

Εντάξει, ήταν θυμωμένη μαζί του, πολύ, αλλά να τον χωρίσει; Ποτέ των ποτών! Δε γινόταν να ζήσει μακριά του. Όχι, δε θα τον εγκατέλειπε ποτέ. Αυτό όμως δε σήμαινε ότι δε μπορούσε και να τον τιμωρήσει.

Η Ρόζαλι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Είπα, μήπως έβαλες μυαλό»

«Θεία!»

Η Ρενέσμε ήξερε πως η θεία της δεν ενέκρινε την επιλογή της, αλλά δε δεχόταν να μιλάει προσβλητικά για τον άντρα της ζωής της.

«Τι λες για αυτό;», είπε η Ρόζαλι δείχνοντας ένα φόρεμα για να αποφορτίσει την ατμόσφαιρα.

Όσο και αν αντιπαθούσε τον Τζέικομπ η ευτυχία της ανιψιάς της ήταν πάνω από όλα.

«Χμμ, δεν είναι κακό. Κράτα το στα υπόψη»

* * *

Ο Φίλιπ Κάρτερ σταμάτησε ξαφνικά μπροστά από τη βιτρίνα ενός μαγαζιού με γυναικεία ρούχα. Επιτέλους! Την ξανάβρισκε! Όταν βγήκε από το ασανσέρ ήθελε να την ακολουθήσει, αλλά απομακρύνθηκε τόσο γρήγορα που την έχασε. Την έψαχνε σε όλο το πολυκατάστημα. Είχε ξεχάσει για ποιο λόγο είχε έρθει ως εδώ. Το μόνο που τον απασχολούσε ήταν να τη βρει και της μιλήσει. Ήταν σαν μαγεμένος. Με το που την είδε στο ασανσέρ ήταν λες και ένας τυφλός βρήκε το φως του. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη, λατρευτικά όμορφη.

Τα χάλκινα μαλλιά της, τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της, το υπέροχο κορμί της, τα ατελείωτα πόδια της, το αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο της. Ήταν σαν μία οπτασία. Ήθελε να την πιάσει, για να δει αν είναι αληθινή, αλλά τρόμαζε και μόνο στην ιδέα. Θα ήταν σαν να βεβήλωνε ό,τι πιο ιερό είχε εμφανιστεί πάνω σε αυτή τη Γη. Και τώρα που την ξανάβλεπε ήταν σαν μία αόρατη δύναμη να τον τραβούσε κοντά της. Η σειρήνα του. Άνοιξε την πόρτα του μαγαζιού και μπήκε μέσα. Προχώρησε μερικά βήματα και στάθηκε να την χαζεύει ανίκανος να αρθρώσει έστω και μία κουβέντα.

Η Ρόζαλι γύρισε και είδε έναν τύπο να τους κοιτάει σαν χαμένος.

«Έχετε αυτό το φόρεμα σε μπλε ρουαγιάλ;», ρώτησε χωρίς να το σκεφτεί.

Ο τύπος συνέχιζε να κοιτάει σαν χάνος. Η Ρόζαλι έντεινε το βλέμμα της.

«Συγνώμη; Με ακούτε; Αυτό σε μπλε ρουαγιάλ;»

«Άστο, θεία, δε νομίζω ότι είναι υπάλληλος», είπε ψιθυριστά η Ρενέσμε που είχε στραφεί και εκείνη στο μεταξύ προς το μέρος του Φίλιπ και είχε αναγνωρίσει τον άνδρα από το ασανσέρ.

Έβγαλε μία μικρή ανάσα ανακούφισης που δεν ήταν ο Τζέικομπ εκεί κοντά.

«Και ποιος είναι;», ρώτησε το ίδιο χαμηλόφωνα απορημένη η Ρόζαλι.

«Κάποιος που μοιραστήκαμε μαζί το ασανσέρ»

«Και άλλο θύμα; Αχ, όσο και αν δε θέλω να το παραδεχτώ, ο Τζέικομπ έχει κάθε λόγο να ζηλεύει»

«Θεία, είναι δυνατόν να του δίνεις δίκιο; Δεν έχω κάνει ποτέ τίποτα για να τον προκαλέσω!»

«Λες και χρειάζεται!», είπε σκωπτικά η Ρόζαλι δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα της τον κεραυνοβολημένο Φίλιπ.

Η Ρενέσμε την έπιασε από το μπράτσο και ετοιμάστηκε να απομακρυνθεί, όταν ακούστηκε υπόκωφη η φωνή του Φίλιπ.

«Με … με συγχωρείτε»

Η Ρενέσμε στάθηκε και γύρισε ξανά να τον κοιτάξει. Μπορεί να ήταν πολλά, αλλά αγενής δεν ήταν σίγουρα.

«Ήθελα απλά να σας πω, ότι είστε πανέμορφη»

«Ευχαριστώ», χαμογέλασε διακριτικά η Ρενέσμε και πήγε πάλι να απομακρυνθεί.

«Θα … θα μπορούσα να σας δω ξανά; Για ένα ποτό ίσως;»

Πού τη βρήκε αυτή τη δύναμη, αυτό το θάρρος; Ήταν λες και η παρουσία της τον έφτανε στα όρια του. Φυσικά δεν είχε πρόβλημα να την πέσει σε γυναίκα. Ήταν ωραίος και τον ήθελαν πολλές. Αλλά αυτή δεν ήταν κανονική γυναίκα. Σίγουρα όχι.

«Λυπάμαι, δε γίνεται»

Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της και άρχισε να φεύγει μακριά του.

«Το όνομα σας τουλάχιστον;»

«Ρενέσμε!», άκουσε μία μικροκαμωμένη γυναίκα με κοντά μαλλιά να την φωνάζει.

Ρενέσμε! Τι υπέροχο όνομα! Υπέροχο και μοναδικό, όπως αυτή. Δε θα την ξεχνούσε ποτέ.

* * *

«Ρενέσμε, Ρόζαλι, περιμένετε»

Η Άλις πλησίασε τις δύο κοπέλες.

«Τι είναι, Άλις; Τελειώσατε κιόλας με τον κόπρο;», ρώτησε περιφρονητικά η Ρόζαλι κερδίζοντας ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα από τη Ρενέσμε αποκλειστικά για εκείνη.

«Όχι, ούτε καν. Απλά ήθελα να δω σε τι χρώματα θα κινηθείτε, ώστε να φτιάξω ταιριαστό σύνολο. Έλεγα να του διαλέξω κάτι σε μπλε. Ωραίος δε θα είναι;»

Η Ρενέσμε φαντάστηκε το υπέροχο σώμα του Τζέικομπ τυλιγμένο σε μπλε σατέν σεντόνια. Φυσικά, δεν ήταν αυτό που η θεία Άλις είχε στο μυαλό της. Η εικόνα του ήταν τόσο δελεαστική που σχεδόν εξαφανίστηκαν τα νεύρα της. Κούνησε το κεφάλι της για να διώξει τον πειρασμό από μέσα της. Αν ήθελε να βάλει τον Τζέικομπ στη θέση του έπρεπε να επιδείξει ατσαλένια πυγμή. Αν ήταν οποιοσδήποτε άλλος δε θα είχε καμία τύχη μπροστά στην επιμονή και το πείσμα της. Ο Τζέικ όμως ήταν ο μόνος που μπορούσε να υπερνικήσει κάθε αντίσταση της. Αυτή τη φορά ωστόσο έπρεπε να αυτοκυριαρχηθεί.

«Έι, Ρενέσμε, τι λες για το μπλε;», ξαναρώτησε η Άλις βλέποντας την ανιψιά της χαμένη σε άλλες σκέψεις.

Πρέπει να την είχε πειράξει πολύ η συμπεριφορά του Τζέικομπ. Και εκείνη θα έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι της για να τους τα ξαναφτιάξει. Και πρώτα-πρώτα θα τον έκανε φιγουρίνι! Ναι, το μπλε ήταν ιδανική επιλογή και το ήξερε. Έπρεπε όμως να συμφωνήσει και η δύστροπη ανιψιά της. Την αγαπούσε σαν παιδί της και ενδεχομένως έφερε μεγάλο μέρος της ευθύνης που η Ρενέσμε είχε γίνει τόσο κακομαθημένη, αλλά δε μπορούσε να μην παραδεχτεί, ότι η τις περισσότερες φορές γλυκιά σαν μέλι ανιψούλα της μπορούσε να γίνει πικρή σαν λεμόνι από τη μία στιγμή στην άλλη, αν τα πράγματα δεν ήταν όπως τα ήθελε.

«Ναι, θεία, το μπλε είναι τέλειο»

«Ωραία», χτύπησε χαρούμενη τα χέρια της. «Εσύ διάλεξε κάτι σε απαλό ροζ, γιατί σκέφτομαι να του πάρω ροζ πουκάμισο ή ροζ γραβάτα»

«Εντάξει, εντάξει»

«Α, και μην τυχόν το αγοράσετε, αν δεν το εγκρίνω!»

«Οκ, Άλις, μπορείς να πηγαίνεις τώρα», είπε η Ρόζαλι αδημονώντας να ξαναμείνει μόνη με τη Ρενέσμε.

Ήταν και εκείνη ιδιαίτερα διεκδικητική απέναντι της. Και δυστυχώς σε μία οικογένεια οκτώ ατόμων που όλοι ασχολούνταν με τη Ρενέσμε, της ήταν δύσκολο να βρίσκει πολύ χρόνο να τον περνάνε μαζί, μόνο μαζί. Ειδικά όταν έπρεπε να συναγωνιστεί με τον ηλίθιο κόπρο.

«Λοιπόν, σε ποιο μαγαζί θέλεις να πάμε;»

«Πάμε Όσκαρ Ντε λα Ρέντα; Είχα δει μερικά ωραία συνολάκια στη νέα του κολεξιόν»

«Πάμε»

* * *

Η Ρενέσμε χάζεψε άλλη μία φορά το υπέροχο απαλό ροζ φόρεμα που είχε αγοράσει για το γάμο. Το ξεκρέμασε προσεκτικά από τη γκαρνταρόμπα της και το τοποθέτησε στην ειδική υφασμάτινη θήκη του. Το πέρασε στο ένα της χέρι και με το άλλο πήρε το σακ βουαγιάζ της ισορροπώντας εξαίσια πάνω στα ψηλοτάκουνα μπεζ καλοκαιρινά μποτάκια της. Της άρεσαν αυτά τα παπούτσια, επειδή ήταν διακοσμημένα με λεπτά κρόσσια που αναπηδούσαν σε κάθε βήμα της. Και σίγουρα ήταν σέξι. Όπως και το υπεράνω του δέοντος κοντό τζιν σορτσάκι της και η μπεζ μπλούζα της που έπεφτε νωχελικά στο δεξί της ώμο.

Βγήκε από το διαμέρισμα της, κλείδωσε την πόρτα και κατέβηκε στο πάρκινγκ, όπου την περίμενε ο Τζέικομπ. Είχε να τον δει μία ολόκληρη εβδομάδα. Μετά τα ψώνια είχε γυρίσει στο σπίτι της και είχε παραμείνει μακριά του όλες τις υπόλοιπες ημέρες. Όσες φορές είχε προσπαθήσει να την συναντήσει, του δήλωνε κατηγορηματικά πως θα έπρεπε να αναμένει μέχρι το Σάββατο το πρωί, οπότε θα ξεκινούσαν για τη Νάμπα.

Η Ρενέσμε παρατήρησε πως φαινόταν πολύ στενοχωρημένος και ταλαιπωρημένος, άγρυπνος ίσως.

«Μωρό μου;», είπε δειλά και έκανε να την αγκαλιάσει.

Εκείνη τον σταμάτησε σηκώνοντας απειλητικά το χέρι της.

«Θυμάσαι τον όρο για να έρθω, έτσι;»

«Ναι, θυμάμαι! Αλήθεια τον εννοείς;»

«Πιο πολύ δε γίνεται»

«Εντάξει, αφού αυτό θες. Να σε βοηθήσω τουλάχιστον με τα πράγματα;»

«Όχι, ευχαριστώ, τα καταφέρνω. Μπορείς να κάτσεις στη θέση σου»

Ο Τζέικομπ απομακρύνθηκε απογοητευμένος από κοντά της και ανοίγοντας την πόρτα του οδηγού μπήκε μέσα μέχρι να τακτοποιηθεί και εκείνη. Πώς σκατά τα είχε καταφέρει έτσι; Μία εβδομάδα χωρίς να την δει καθόλου; Είχε γίνει χώμα. Δεν είχε κοιμηθεί και φάει για μέρες. Καθόταν μόνο και σκεφτόταν πιθανούς τρόπους να την κάνει να τον συγχωρέσει, αλλά κυρίως αυτοτιμωρούταν για την απύθμενη βλακεία του που του δημιουργούσε τόσα πολλά προβλήματα και τον είχε απομακρύνει από τη Νέσι του.

Τουλάχιστον θα πήγαινε μαζί του στο γάμο του Μπρέιντι και της Τζένα. Αυτό χαροποίησε τόσο τον Τζέικομπ που δεν κατάλαβε καλά τον πρόσθετο όρο που είχε βάλει. Σήμερα όμως τον συνειδητοποίησε σαν σφαλιάρα στο πρόσωπο. _Θα έρθω μόνο με την προϋπόθεση ότι δε θα με αγγίξεις καθόλου_. Πώς θα το κατάφερνε αυτό; Ειδικά όταν το θεσπέσιο κορμί της ήταν απλόχερα εμφανές σε κοινή θέα. Και όταν θα περνούσαν μαζί επτά ώρες στο ίδιο αμάξι, καθότι ο Τζέικομπ απεχθανόταν τα αεροπλάνα και αναγκαστικά θα πήγαιναν οδικώς;

Ορίστε, έτσι όπως έκατσε δίπλα του στη θέση του συνοδηγού το άρωμα και η ζέστη που ανέδιδε η επιδερμίδα της τον τύλιξε σαν αδιαφανές πέπλο· αδύνατον να σκεφτεί, δει, μυρίσει, αισθανθεί ή γευτεί οτιδήποτε δεν είναι Ρενέσμε. Αναστέναξε θλιμμένα και της έριξε ένα λυπημένο βλέμμα μπας και τη συγκινήσει. Εκείνη είχε ήδη βάλει τα μεγάλα της καφέ γυαλιά που έκρυβαν πλήρως τα μάτια της και είχε κάτσει νωχελικά κοιτώντας μπροστά. Απογοητευμένος ο Τζέικομπ έβαλε μπρος και ξεκίνησαν.

Η υπόλοιπη διαδρομή πέρασε σχεδόν βουβή με τον Τζέικομπ να φυσά και να ξεφυσά και να ιδρώνει και να ανάβει. Η Ρενέσμε είχε βάλει ακουστικά στα αυτιά της και άκουγε μουσική σιγοτραγουδώντας, γνωρίζοντας πόσο πολύ τον άναβε η ψιθυριστή χροιά της φωνής της. Ταυτόχρονα τριβόταν και πιανόταν δήθεν τυχαία από καιρό εις καιρό για να τον προκαλεί συνέχεια.

Έφτασαν οκτώ περίπου ώρες μετά στη Νάμπα, όπου θα γινόταν ο γάμος. Εκεί ζούσε η οικογένεια της Τζένα και έτσι αποφάσισαν να κάνουν εκεί την τελετή και τη δεξίωση, καθότι η γιαγιά της ήταν πολύ ηλικιωμένη για τόσο μακρινό ταξίδι ως το Φορκς, αλλά και πολύ μεγάλη αδυναμία της Τζένα, ώστε να μην παραβρεθεί στο γάμο της. Η Ρενέσμε πρώτη φορά ερχόταν στη Νάμπα και γενικότερα στο Αίνταχο. Δεν ήταν κάτι ιδιαίτερο και ούτε της άρεσε.

«Λοιπόν εδώ πρέπει να είμαστε», είπε ο Τζέικομπ σταματώντας έξω από το ξενοδοχείο που είχε κλείσει δωμάτιο.

Η Ρενέσμε βγήκε από το αμάξι και πήγε να πάρει τα πράγματα της, αλλά την πρόλαβε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Άσε με, σε παρακαλώ»

Αποφάσισε αυτή τη φορά να μην το κάνει θέμα. Ο Τζέικομπ έδωσε τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου στον παρκαδόρο και ακολούθησε τη Ρενέσμε στο εσωτερικό του κτηρίου. Σύντομα βρέθηκαν στο δωμάτιο τους. Σε αυτό το ξενοδοχείο έμεναν μόνο εκείνοι. Οι υπόλοιποι καλεσμένοι είχαν νοικιάσει δωμάτια σε ένα άλλο στο κέντρο της πόλης. Ο Τζέικομπ το είχε κανονίσει έτσι ώστε να έχει τη Ρενέσμε αποκλειστικά για εκείνον. Χρειαζόταν να την ευχαριστηθεί αυτό το διήμερο ύστερα από μία εβδομάδα μακριά της.

«Ωραίο είναι, ε;», ρώτησε δειλά ο Τζέικομπ ακουμπώντας τα πράγματα σε ένα καναπέ απέναντι από το κρεβάτι.

«Καλό είναι», απάντησε εκείνη απλά κοιτώντας τη θέα από το παράθυρο.

«Θες να φρεσκαριστείς λίγο; Σε μία ώρα μας περιμένουν στο πατρικό της Τζένα για το παραδοσιακό δείπνο πριν από το γάμο»

«Ναι, οκ. Θα πάω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο», είπε αδιάφορα η Ρενέσμε και χωρίς να μετακινηθεί από τη θέση της έβγαλε τη μπλούζα της και την άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα αποκαλύπτοντας το γυμνό της στήθος.

Ο Τζέικομπ αναγκάστηκε να πιαστεί από τον καναπέ για να μην της επιτεθεί εκείνη τη στιγμή. Η Ρενέσμε χωρίς να δείχνει ότι έχει αντιληφθεί τον πανικό που του είχε προκαλέσει, ξεκούμπωσε το τζιν σορτσάκι της και το κατέβασε και αυτό μένοντας μόνο με ένα μαύρο μικροσκοπικό στρινγκ με στρας πάνω από τη σχισμή του υπέροχου κώλου της και τα ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια της. Έσκυψε σχηματίζοντας ορθή γωνία για να τα ξεκουμπώσει, επιτρέποντας στον Τζέικομπ να την χαρεί σε όλο της το μεγαλείο. Θεέ μου, τι γλυκό βασανιστήριο ήταν αυτό!

Την ώρα που αποχωρίστηκε και το ελάχιστο ρούχο που κάλυπτε την ευαίσθητη περιοχή της και στράφηκε προς το μέρος του για να μπει στο μπάνιο, ο Τζέικομπ γρύλισε από ηδονή και οδύνη ταυτόχρονα. Το βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε πάνω της μέχρι που χάθηκε πίσω από την πόρτα. Ο Τζέικομπ υπέφερε, κυριολεκτικά, καθότι η στύση του κόντευε να του σκίσει το παντελόνι. Ήθελε να ξεκαυλώσει, αλλά δεν ήθελε απλά να τραβήξει μαλακία. Ήθελε να χώσει τον καυτό του πούτσο μέσα της και να τη χύσει με μανία.

Χωρίς να ξέρει τι να περιμένει και χωρίς να το σκεφτεί δύο φορές σηκώθηκε και την ακολούθησε στο μπάνιο. Εκείνη είχε ήδη μπει στη ντουζιέρα, άκουγε το νερό να πέφτει πάνω στη γυμνή επιδερμίδα της και δεν άντεξε άλλο. Γδύθηκε και άνοιξε την πόρτα του ντους. Όταν τον είδε μπροστά της ολόγυμνο και σε πλήρη στύση δεν της προκάλεσε καμία έκπληξη. Ήταν αυτό που ήθελε και αυτό που είχε προκαλέσει. Για αυτό δεν είπε τίποτα και τον άφησε να μπει μέσα μαζί της.

Ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε τη συρόμενη πόρτα και προχώρησε ένα βήμα για να σταθεί κάτω από το τρεχούμενο νερό. Το σώμα του βρέθηκε εκατοστά μακριά από το δικό της, μπορούσε να αισθανθεί τις θηλές της να τον αγγίζουν. Την κοίταξε παρακλητικά, αλλά η Ρενέσμε κούνησε το κεφάλι της αρνητικά απαντώντας στο βουβό ερώτημα του. Έβαλε αφρόλουτρο στο χέρι της και άρχισε να τρίβει αργά το κορμί της χωρίς να απομακρύνει στιγμή τα μάτια της από τα δικά του που είχαν γίνει μαύρα κάρβουνα. Ήταν αβάσταχτο και για την ίδια να τον έχει μπροστά της, πανέτοιμο για εκείνη, και να μην τον παίρνει μέσα της. Είχε υγρανθεί σε απίστευτο βαθμό, όμως είχε σκεφτεί και ξανασκεφτεί το σχέδιο της καθόλη τη διάρκεια της εβδομάδας και δέχθηκε να κάνει το ταξίδι, όταν σιγουρεύτηκε πως μπορεί να το φέρει εις πέρας. Όταν ήθελε κάτι, το κατάφερνε πάντα.

Ο Τζέικομπ παρατηρούσε αποχαυνωμένος τη Ρενέσμε να μαλάζει τον εαυτό της με το υγρό σαπούνι και απορούσε με την αντοχή του. Ήξερε όμως πως αν παράβαινε τους όρους της θα την έχανε για πάντα. Και μία καύλα, όσο τεράστια και αν ήταν, μπορούσε να την αντέξει. Μία ημέρα ωστόσο χωρίς τη Νέσι στη ζωή του, δε θα την άντεχε. Ξεροκατάπιε βλέποντας την να κατεβάζει το χέρι της στο αιδοίο της και να το τρίβει απαλά. Ασυνείδητα σχεδόν σήκωσε τα χέρια του και τα τοποθέτησε στο τζάμι πίσω της κλείνοντας την ανάμεσα τους χωρίς ωστόσο να την ακουμπήσει.

Η Ρενέσμε συνέχιζε να τον κοιτάει έντονα στα μάτια και να τρίβεται, ενώ το μισάνοιχτο στόμα της τον έκανε να παραληρεί. Ένιωσε τα δάχτυλα του να σφίγγονται σε μπουνιές και κατάλαβε πως τον είχε προκαλέσει αρκετά. Τον Τζέικομπ μπορούσε να τον τιθασεύσει, το λύκο όμως μέσα του όχι. Για να πετύχει το παιχνίδι της δεν έπρεπε να τον φέρει στα όρια του. Άφησε το νερό να ξεβγάλει τη σαπουνάδα από το κορμί της και τα μαλλιά της και με μία ευέλικτη κίνηση ξέφυγε ανάμεσα από τα μπράτσα του και βγήκε έξω από τη ντουζιέρα πριν μπορέσει εκείνος να την σταματήσει.

Ο Τζέικομπ άφησε το καυτό νερό να πέσει πάνω του με δύναμη, για να ηρεμήσει. Αν η Ρενέσμε συνέχιζε αυτό που έκανε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο ακόμα, τότε η κόκκινη παρουσία του λύκου θα κάλυπτε τελείως το μυαλό του και μετά από εκεί δε θα ήταν υπεύθυνος για τις πράξεις του. Και αυτό δεν το ήθελε καθόλου. Πήρε βαθιές ανάσες και προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί άλλα πράγματα, ώστε να πέσει η στύση του. Τα ψιλοκατάφερε και βγήκε από το μπάνιο για να ετοιμαστεί.

Ό,τι ηρεμία είχε κερδίσει μέσα στο ντους, χάθηκε στο λεπτό όταν είδε τη Ρενέσμε ντυμένη και βαμμένη για το τραπέζι. Φορούσε μία μπεζ μπλούζα με φαρδιά μανίκια, σχεδόν διάφανη και στολισμένη με στρας σε διάφορα σημεία και μία σούπερ μίνι φαρδιά μαύρη φούστα με πούπουλα που σταματούσε λίγο κάτω από τους γλουτούς της. Τα τεράστια πόδια της έμοιαζαν ατελείωτα με τις εξωφρενικά ψηλές μαύρες γόβες σε μαύρο σατέν με ένα τεράστιο λουλούδι στο πίσω μέρος τους. Τα μαλλιά της τα είχε αφήσει να πέφτουν ελεύθερα μέχρι τη μέση της σε όλη τη φυσική τους τελειότητα, ενώ το διάφανο λιπ γκλος στα χείλη της έκανε τον Τζέικομπ να θέλει να πηδήξει πάνω της και να αρχίσει να την φιλάει μέχρι που να μη μπορεί να πάρει ανάσα.

Η Ρενέσμε κατάλαβε πως άγγιζε πάλι ευαίσθητες χορδές, οπότε πήρε τη μαύρη κλατς τσάντα της και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο λέγοντας του πως θα τον περιμένει κάτω. Ο Τζέικομπ ντύθηκε βιαστικά με τα ρούχα που τον είχε συμβουλέψει η Άλις και σε λίγο βρισκόταν και αυτός στο λόμπυ. Η Ρενέσμε καθόταν μόνη της. Είχε απαγορέψει στον οποιονδήποτε να την πλησιάσει, γιατί δεν ήταν ώρα να προκαλέσει και άλλο τον Τζέικομπ. Έπρεπε να τον αφήσει να ηρεμήσει λίγο πρώτα και έπειτα. Αν τραβάς συνέχεια το σκοινί θα σπάσει και αυτό η Ρενέσμε το γνώριζε πολύ καλά.

Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε την ώρα που έβγαινε από το ασανσέρ και προς στιγμή η σιδερένια θέληση της λύγισε. Ήταν υπέροχος, σαν Ιθαγενής θεός. Πού είχε βρει αυτά τα ρούχα; Συνήθως ντυνόταν με ένα τζιν και ένα μπλουζάκι. Όχι, ότι και έτσι δεν ήταν κούκλος, αλλά με το σκούρο μαύρο παντελόνι, τη γκρι μπλούζα και το μαύρο σακάκι έμοιαζε υπεργήινος. _Η Άλις είναι εναντίον μου_, σκέφτηκε η Ρενέσμε αλλά κατάφερε να μη φανεί η αναταραχή της όταν την πλησίασε. Θεέ μου, μύριζε απολαυστικά!

«Πάμε;», της είπε με τη βαθιά, πιο σέξι πεθαίνεις, φωνή του.

Η Ρενέσμε κούνησε απλά το κεφάλι, ώστε να μην προδοθεί από τη δική της φωνή που θα έβγαινε με δυσκολία. Μπήκαν στο αμάξι που τους περίμενε μπροστά από την πόρτα του ξενοδοχείου και σε λίγο βρέθηκαν στο σπίτι της οικογένεια της Τζένα. Στο τραπέζι ήταν καλεσμένοι όλοι σχεδόν από τον οικισμό των Ινδιάνων, αλλά και κάποιοι άλλοι γνωστοί της Ρενέσμε από το Φορκς. Αφού χαιρέτησε το Μπρέιντι και τη Τζένα και τους ευχήθηκε βίον ανθόσπαροτον, κάθισε κοντά στην Κάρλα και τη Λία.

Όλη την ώρα στο δείπνο δεν ασχολιόταν καθόλου με τον Τζέικομπ. Εκείνος υπέφερε πραγματικά, αλλά κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί. Δεν είπε τίποτα ούτε και όταν έφτασαν πίσω στο ξενοδοχείο. Η Ρενέσμε σκέφτηκε πως είχε έρθει η ώρα για τα μεγάλα όπλα. Όταν μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο, πήγε στο μπάνιο να αλλάξει ή συγκεκριμένα να βγάλει τα ρούχα της. Επέστρεψε ολόγυμνη. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε ήδη ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι και την περίμενε. Η καρδιά του άρχισε να χτυπά πολύ πιο δυνατά καθώς είδε τη λεία επιδερμίδα της να λάμπει κάτω από το φεγγαρόφως. Πίστευε πως ήταν η στιγμή της ανταμοιβής του, αλλά έκανε λάθος. Η Ρενέσμε ξάπλωσε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι και του γύρισε την πλάτη της αφήνοντας τον να θαυμάζει τα εξαίσια ολοστρόγγυλα οπίσθια της.

«Μωρό μου», είπε παραπονεμένα με μακρόσυρτη φωνή.

«Καληνύχτα, Τζέικ», ήταν η δική της απόκριση.

Ο Τζέικομπ εννοείται δεν έκλεισε μάτι όλη τη νύχτα. Παρέμενε όσο πιο κοντά της μπορούσε χωρίς να την ακουμπά και αρκούταν απλά στο να μυρίζει το άρωμα της και να αισθάνεται τη θέρμη του σώματος της. Αυτή η γυναίκα θα ήταν η καταστροφή του!

Όταν επιτέλους ξημέρωσε σηκώθηκε χωρίς να την ξυπνήσει, ντύθηκε και κατέβηκε στο γυμναστήριο του ξενοδοχείου. Έπρεπε να εκτονωθεί με κάποιο τρόπο και είτε θα σήκωνε καμιά εκατοστή κιλά είτε θα σκότωνε κάποιον. Προτίμησε το πρώτο. Εξάλλου όσο και αν απολάμβανε να βρίσκεται κοντά στη Ρενέσμε, η συμπεριφορά της τον έκανε να υποφέρει. Δεν ήξερε πόσο ακόμα θα άντεχε πριν χάσει τον έλεγχο. Για αυτό καθυστέρησε όσο μπορούσε στο γυμναστήριο και ανέβηκε πάνω λίγη ώρα πριν από το γάμο για να ετοιμαστεί. Εκείνη καθόταν στην τουαλέτα και έφτιαχνε τα μαλλιά της.

Μόλις μπήκε μέσα η Ρενέσμε δεν κατόρθωσε να μην κολλήσει κοιτάζοντας τον ιδρώτα να κατρακυλά στα γραμμωμένα μπράτσα του. Ο Τζέικομπ την έπιασε να τον παρατηρεί και εκείνη τράβηξε γρήγορα το βλέμμα της μακριά του. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν είπε τίποτα. Είχε κουραστεί με όλη αυτήν την ιστορία. Ακόμα και ο ίδιος είχε απορήσει με την ψυχραιμία που είχε επιδείξει. Γιατί το συνέχιζε; Πού ήθελε να το φτάσει; Δεν καταλάβαινε πόσο τον τρέλαινε η συμπεριφορά της;

Πήγε στο μπάνιο και μπήκε στο ντους. Άνοιξε το νερό στο τέρμα και το άφησε να πέσει με δύναμη πάνω στην καυτή επιδερμίδα του. Ήταν πάλι ερεθισμένος. Λογικό. Την είχε δίπλα του για πάνω από 24 ώρες και δεν τον είχε αφήσει να την αγγίξει. Οι σεξουαλικές του ορμές ήταν ασυγκράτητες όπως κάθε εικοσιπεντάρη άντρα, πόσω μάλλον όταν διέθετε και όλες τις υπερφυσικές ικανότητες και ποιότητες ενός λύκου. Ο Τζέικομπ αναστέναξε και προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί άλλη μία φορά άσχετα πράγματα, ώστε να του πέσει. Δεν ήθελε να αυνανιστεί. Ήθελε να γαμήσει την κοπέλα του και ήλπιζε πως η Ρενέσμε θα ερχόταν σύντομα στα συγκαλά της.

Κάτι που φαινόταν να αργεί ακόμα, γιατί όταν επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο με μία άσπρη πετσέτα χαλαρά δεμένη γύρω από τη μέση του, η Ρενέσμε είχε ήδη φορέσει το φόρεμα της· ένα μάξι φόρεμα σε ροζ ανοιχτό, με φαρδιά τιράντα μόνο από τον ένα ώμο. Η σιλουέτα της, ψηλή και αδύνατη, διαγραφόταν υπέροχη μέσα από το λεπτό ύφασμα.

«Θα με βοηθήσεις να το κουμπώσω;», τον ρώτησε απλά χωρίς κανένα αισθησιασμό στη φωνή.

«Μπα, θα με αφήσεις να σε πιάσω;», ρώτησε πικρά ο Τζέικομπ.

«Μόνο πάνω από τα ρούχα», συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο εκείνη.

Ο Τζέικομπ την πλησίασε και πήρε το φερμουάρ στα χέρια του τραβώντας το προς τα πάνω. Η Ρενέσμε αναρρίγησε στην ελάχιστη επαφή του κορμιού της με τα δάχτυλα του. Ήθελε τόσο πολύ να στραφεί πίσω της και να κολλήσει το στόμα της στο δικό του. Δεν το έκανε όμως. Όταν ο Τζέικομπ την κούμπωσε, απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα από κοντά του και έκατσε στο κρεβάτι για να βάλει τα παπούτσια της· δυσθεώρητα ροζ πέδιλα με λουλούδια στο κουντεπιέ. Μέχρι να τελειώσει το βάψιμο της και τις τελευταίες πινελιές στα μαλλιά της ο Τζέικομπ είχε ετοιμαστεί. Με το μπλε κουστούμι και το αχνό ροζ πουκάμισο έμοιαζε σαν σταρ του κινηματογράφου και πάλι η παρομοίωση τον αδικούσε. Η Άλις είχε πετύχει για ακόμα μία φορά διάνα.

«Πάμε;», ρώτησε αλλά ξεκίνησε χωρίς να την περιμένει.

Προβληματισμένη και αναστατωμένη από την κίνηση του, τον ακολούθησε ως το ασανσέρ και ύστερα ως το αμάξι. Έφτασαν ως το γάμο αμίλητοι, αλλά ήταν μία αμήχανη σιωπή. Η Ρενέσμε είχε ήδη αρχίσει να σκέφτεται, πως ίσως το είχε παρατραβήξει. Ήταν όμως πολύ εγωίστρια για να το παραδεχτεί και να εγκαταλείψει λίγο πριν από το τέλος. Βγήκε από το αμάξι με ψηλά το πηγούνι και έτοιμη για το γκραν φινάλε της. Από παιδί επιζητούσε να δημιουργεί εντυπώσεις.

Ο γάμος ήταν απλός και λιτός, ωστόσο γεμάτος αγάπη. Μπορούσε κανείς να το καταλάβει από χιλιόμετρα μακριά από τον τρόπο που κοιτάζονταν οι δύο νεόνυμφοι. Δεν πήραν τα μάτια τους ο ένας από τον άλλον καθόλη τη διάρκεια του μυστηρίου, αλλά και αργότερα στο ρεβεγιόν. Όλοι οι καλεσμένοι έμοιαζαν ναρκωμένοι από αυτά τα πηγαία και αστείρευτα αγνά συναισθήματα. Σύντομα σχεδόν όλοι χόρευαν σε ζευγάρια στο κέντρο της πίστας. Μόνο η Ρενέσμε με τον Τζέικομπ έμεναν καθηλωμένοι στη θέση τους προς μεγάλη απορία των πάντων. Ξαφνικά ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε ένα νεαρό άνδρα να πλησιάζει το τραπέζι τους. Πρέπει να ήταν από τη μεριά της νύφης, γιατί τον έβλεπε πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του.

«Χορεύουμε;», ζήτησε ανερυθρίαστα από τη Ρενέσμε.

Εκείνη του χαμογέλασε.

«Ευχαρίστως», είπε και σηκώθηκε χωρίς να πει τίποτα στον Τζέικομπ.

Ο άγνωστος την οδήγησε μέχρι το κέντρο της αίθουσας και την τράβηξε απαλά κοντά του πιάνοντας την από τη μέση και το δεξί της χέρι. Άρχισαν να κουνιούνται στους απαλούς ρυθμούς ενός μπλουζ. Η Ρενέσμε προσπαθούσε να μη δείξει, ότι όλη της η προσοχή ήταν στραμμένη προς τον Τζέικομπ. Ήθελε να παρατηρήσει, αν, και κυρίως πώς θα αντιδρούσε. Το να βλέπει την αγαπημένη του στην αγκαλιά ενός άλλου ήταν πληγή μέσα στο στήθος, ιδιαίτερα όταν εκείνη τον κρατούσε στην απομόνωση μία εβδομάδα τώρα. Παρόλα αυτά συγκρατήθηκε. Μέσα του έβραζε. Ήθελε να σηκωθεί και να πετάξει αυτό το μαντράχαλο απέναντι, αλλά παρέμεινε κολλημένος στην καρέκλα του.

Όταν τελείωσε το τραγούδι, η Ρενέσμε υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά στον καβαλιέρο της και έφυγε από την αίθουσα, για να πάει στο μπάνιο. Την ώρα που έβγαινε από τις γυναικείες τουαλέτες, ένα χέρι την άρπαξε και την έχωσε βάναυσα σε μία από αυτές κολλώντας την με το πρόσωπο στον τοίχο. Η Ρενέσμε δεν αντέδρασε. Ήξερε πως είναι ο Τζέικομπ και είχε έρθει να πάρει αυτό που δικαιωματικά του ανήκε. Ένιωσε το βάρος του σώματος του να την συνθλίβει, καθώς έσκυβε ολόκληρος πάνω της με δύναμη.

«Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια», της ψιθύρισε στο αυτί.

Η φωνή του ακουγόταν απειλητική και απίστευτα σέξι. Η Ρενέσμε υγράνθηκε στο λεπτό.

«Είσαι δική μου», γρύλισε πιέζοντας το σώμα του πάνω της.

«Δική σου, μόνο δική σου. Πάντα θα είμαι μόνο δική σου», είπε ξέπνοα προσπαθώντας να στρέψει το κεφάλι της για να γευτεί το στόμα του, αλλά εκείνος της το κράταγε σφιχτά κολλημένο πάνω στα κρύα πλακάκια.

«Είσαι δική μου και μόνο εγώ μπορώ να σε γαμάω»

Ένιωσε τα χέρια του να πιάνουν το φόρεμα και να το ανεβάζουν βίαια προς τα επάνω κάνοντας το ένα κουβάρι μεταξύ της πλάτης της και του στέρνου του, αφήνοντας την εκτεθειμένη με το μικροσκοπικό της ροζ εσώρουχο από ακριβή δαντέλα Αγγλίας.

«Μόνο εσύ θέλω να με γαμάς», είπε ασθμαίνοντας από την έξαψη, ενώ ο Τζέικομπ της έσκιζε το εσώρουχο και έμπαινε ορμητικά μέσα της.

Η Ρενέσμε δε μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί και άφησε να της ξεφύγει μία έντονη κραυγή ηδονής. Της είχε λείψει τόσο πολύ αυτή η αίσθηση της πληρότητας που ένιωθε κάθε φορά που τον είχε μέσα της.

«Αχ, Τζέικομπ, είσαι τόσο καυτός, τόσο σκληρός»

Ο Τζέικομπ κόλλησε όλο του το κορμί πάνω της και άρχισε να μπαίνει βαθιά μέσα της κουνώντας μόνο τους γοφούς του. Η ζεστασιά της ήταν τόσο παρηγορητική μετά από το μαρτύριο της μίας εβδομάδας που είχε περάσει. Ήταν τόσο υγρή, ένιωθε τα τοιχώματα της να κολλάνε πάνω στο πέος του σαν βεντούζες.

«Γιατί ήσουν τόσο κακό κορίτσι, Νες;», τη ρώτησε και πριν προλάβει εκείνη να απαντήσει της έχωσε μία δυνατή σφαλιάρα στο αριστερό κωλομέρι.

Εκείνη ούρλιαξε από τον πόνο. Μόνο ο Τζέικομπ μπορούσε να την κάνει να νιώθει πόνο, ηδονικό πόνο.

«Ε, γιατί;», ξαναρώτησε δίνοντας της άλλη μία σφαλιάρα στο ίδιο σημείο.

Πλέον το δέρμα της είχε κοκκινίσει. Συνέχισε να την γαμάει σκληρά.

«Θέλεις να με τρελάνεις, για αυτό;», ρώτησε πάνω στο αυτί της και τραβώντας το κεφάλι της ελάχιστα προς τα πίσω από την περίτεχνη κοτσίδα της κόμμωσης της σκέπασε το στόμα της με ένα βαθύ και απαιτητικό φιλί.

Η Ρενέσμε αφέθηκε στη γεύση του και άφησε τη γλώσσα του να την κατακτήσει και να την κυβερνήσει. Του είχε παραδοθεί άνευ όρων. Ήταν το απόλυτο αρσενικό της και δεν του έφερνε καμία αντίσταση. Ένιωθε να τη σκίζει στα δύο και να της προσφέρει την πιο γλυκιά υποφορά. Ο Τζέικομπ έπιασε το αριστερό της πόδι και το ανασήκωσε τυλίγοντας το γύρω από τη μέση του, ώστε να μπορέσει να γλιστρήσει όλος μέσα της. Η Ρενέσμε έβγαλε μία απότομη κραυγή και γρατζούνισε με τα νύχτια της τον τοίχο της τουαλέτας για να μπορέσει να εκτονώσει τα κύματα ηδονής που την κατέκλυζαν.

«Τζέικομπ, ω, Τζέικομπ»

«Τι είναι; Σου αρέσει; Σού αρέσει να σε γαμάω;»

«Ναι! Χώσε τον όλο μέσα μου! Τον θέλω, είναι δικός μου»

«Δικός σου. Μόνο για εσένα»

Ο Τζέικομπ κατάφερε να περάσει το χέρι του μέσα από στο στενό μπούστο της και να χουφτώσει το δεξί της στήθος. Ταυτόχρονα άρχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της πιο γρήγορα και πιο κοφτά με τόση δύναμη που αν η Ρενέσμε ήταν κανονικός άνθρωπος θα της είχε συντρίψει όλα τα κόκαλα. Εκείνη όμως το απολάμβανε στο μέγιστο βαθμό και έβγαζε συνεχώς άναρθρες κραυγές απύθμενης ευχαρίστησης που δε μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει. Όποιος περνούσε έξω από τις τουαλέτες θα τους άκουγε, αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε. Αυτή τη στιγμή δεν την ένοιαζε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τη θέρμη του.

Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της για μερικά λεπτά ακόμα. Όταν ένιωσε να φτάνει σε οργασμό, απομακρύνθηκε απότομα. Πριν προλάβει η Ρενέσμε να διαμαρτυρηθεί, την γύρισε βίαια προς το μέρος του και την ανάγκασε να κάτσει στα γόνατα, κάτι στο οποίο υπάκουσε με περίσσια προθυμία. Κοιτάζοντας τον πάνω από τα βλέφαρα της με ένα βλέμμα αθώας υποταγής έσκυψε και τον πήρε στο στόμα της. Η ικανότητα της να μην αναπνέει για μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα της επέτρεπε να τον βάζει όλο μέσα της, παρά τα είκοσι τρία εκατοστά του.

Ο Τζέικομπ την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και έγειρε πίσω το κεφάλι του κλείνοντας τα μάτια από την ηδονή. Το στόμα της ήταν ζεστό και στενό. Ανεβοκατέβαζε τα χείλη της σε όλη την επιφάνεια του και ο Τζέικομπ ήξερε πως σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα θα έχυνε. Κατάφερε να κρατηθεί μία με δύο φορές ακόμα και μετά αφέθηκε να εκσπερματώσει ανασαίνοντας βαθιά.

Εκείνη άνοιξε το στόμα της βγάζοντας τη γλώσσα της έξω, ώστε το πέος του να ακουμπά μόνο πάνω της και το σπέρμα του να την πασαλείψει σε όλο το πρόσωπο έτσι όπως εκσφενδονιζόταν καυτό. Τον κρατούσε με το αριστερό της χέρι και τον χτυπούσε απαλά στην άκρη της γλώσσας της μέχρι που έχυσε τελείως. Ο Τζέικομπ ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε όλο της το στόμα και το πρόσωπο καλυμμένο από το υγρό του και εκείνη να τον κοιτά γεμάτη παθιασμένη λατρεία.

Θεέ μου, ήταν πιο όμορφη από κάθε άλλη φορά. Σκουπίστηκε με τα δάχτυλα της και τα έφερε στο στόμα της γευόμενη το άσπρο, πηχτό υγρό. Ήταν τόσο σέξι που ο Τζέικομπ ήταν έτοιμος να πάει σε δεύτερο γύρο, όμως είχαν ήδη λείψει αρκετά από το τραπέζι και θα τους υποψιάζονταν. Όλοι ήξεραν πόσο έντονη σεξουαλική ζωή είχαν, αλλά δε χρειαζόταν να γίνονται και βούκινο.

Την βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και της σκέπασε το στόμα με ένα βαθύ φιλί.

«Σε αγαπώ», της ψιθύρισε.

«Και εγώ, πολύ!»

«Γιατί μου τα έκανες όλα αυτά; Γιατί με βασάνιζες να μη μπορώ να σε αγγίξω. Αφού είσαι δική μου. Μόνο δική μου»

«Ναι, Τζέικι. Είμαι δική σου. Είμαι μόνο για εσένα. Θέλω μόνο εσένα. Σε αγαπάω. Είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου. Είμαι τρελή για σένα»

Τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του και τον ξαναφίλησε. Η γεύση της και τα τεχνάσματα της γλώσσας της έκαναν το μικρό του φίλο να ξυπνήσει μετά τη σύντομη ανάπαυλα του.

«Θέλω να φύγουμε από εδώ. Θέλω να πάμε στο δωμάτιο μας και να σου κάνω έρωτα μέχρι το ξημέρωμα», της είπε.

«Και εγώ αυτό θέλω. Αλλά είναι αγένεια να φύγουμε πριν από το ζευγάρι. Υπομονή μερικές ώρες ακόμα. Μετά θα με έχεις άνευ όρων»

Ο Τζέικομπ έσκυψε και της δάγκωσε ελαφρά τα χείλη. Σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, γιατί αν συνέχιζε δε θα μπορούσε να κρατηθεί άλλο. Έφτιαξαν τα ρούχα τους όσο καλύτερα μπορούσαν και βγήκαν έξω από την τουαλέτα. Εκείνη σουλούπωσε όπως-όπως το μακιγιάζ και τα μαλλιά της και γύρισαν στην αίθουσα. Σε αυτό το παιχνίδι σεξουαλικής πείνας, όπως και σε κάθε έκφανση της σχέσης του, δεν υπήρχε νικητής και χαμένος.


	7. Κεφάλαιο 7

_**Ένα τσαχπίνικο κεφάλαιο για τον εορτασμό του Χάλλογουιν. Απολαύστε!**_

_**Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ που ελπίζω να στρωθεί σύντομα να γράψει καινούργια βιβλία για τη Ρενέσμε και το Τζέικομπ, αλλά με λιγότερη κλάψα αυτή τη φορά!**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7: Η ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟΣΚΟΥΦΙΤΣΑ ΚΑΙ Ο ΛΥΚΟΣ**

Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν στάθηκε μπροστά από την πόρτα της μικρής μονοκατοικίας, όπου ζούσαν ο Μπίλυ Μπλακ και ο γιος του. Πήρε μία βαθιά αναπνοή, για να ηρεμήσει τους παλμούς της καρδιάς της, και έφτιαξε νευρικά το καλαμένιο καλαθάκι και τη μαύρη καμπαρντίνα που είχε δανειστεί από τη Λία Κλίαργουωτερ· έπρεπε με κάποιο τρόπο να μπερδέψει τις αισθήσεις του Τζέικ, ώστε να μην καταλάβει την παρουσία της παρά μόνο όταν θα ήταν πλέον ήδη αργά. Δεν έπρεπε να την μυριστεί, δεν έπρεπε να προετοιμαστεί, να συγκρατηθεί, να επιβληθεί στον εαυτό του. Έπρεπε να τον πιάσει εξ απήνης, αφύλαχτο, με ελεύθερο το λύκο μέσα του να κάνει ό,τι θέλει, να κάνει αυτό που εκείνη ήθελε.

Προς το παρόν το σχέδιο της πήγαινε κατευχήν. Ο κύριος Μπίλυ είχε πάει επίσκεψη στους Κλίαργουωτερ για το δείπνο του Χάλλογουιν και το πεδίο ήταν ελεύθερο. Η Λία είχε τηλεφωνήσει στον Τζέικομπ πως θα περάσει να δανειστεί μερικά DVD και έτσι, όταν εκείνος θα άκουγε βήματα, θα θεωρούσε ότι ανήκουν στη μελαμψή μεταμορφίστρια. Με αυτό το κόλπο η πονηρή κοπέλα είχε καταφέρει να βρίσκεται στο κατώφλι του χωρίς εκείνος να έχει συνειδητοποιήσει το οτιδήποτε.

Γενικότερα η Ρενέσμε απέφευγε τα ψέματα και τις δολοπλοκίες, εν τούτοις όσο περισσότερο μεγάλωνε, τόσο περισσότερο αναγνώριζε την αξία τους σε περιπτώσεις έκτακτης ανάγκης. Και αυτή ήταν εξ ορισμού μία τέτοια περίπτωση. Ο Τζέικομπ αρνιόταν να την ακουμπήσει κατά οιονδήποτε τρόπο πέρα από τον καθαρά αδερφικό. Από την πρώτη τους συνεύρεση στα έβδομα γενέθλια της και την τρομακτική για εκείνον εμπειρία της ακατάσχετης αιμορραγίας της, είχε υψώσει ένα παγερό τείχος μεταξύ τους, αδιαπέραστο από όλες τις προσπάθειες προσέγγισης της. Έπρεπε λοιπόν να μεταχειριστεί σφοδρότερα όπλα.

Συγκεντρωνόμενη αποκλειστικά σε θετικές σκέψεις σήκωσε το χέρι της και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Σύντομα η βαριά περπατησιά του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ πλησίασε από την εσωτερική πλευρά του σπιτιού και με μία γρήγορη κίνηση η πόρτα είχε ανοίξει και μπροστά στη νεαρή βρικόλακα εμφανίστηκε ο πανέμορφος Ινδιάνος της. Φορούσε μία φόρμα και ένα άσπρο φανελάκι και έμοιαζε υπεργήινος. Η θέαση του της έδωσε δύναμη να συνεχίσει ανερυθρίαστα. Δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη σε τέτοιου είδους συμπεριφορές, αλλά για χάρη του αγαπημένου της όλες οι αναστολές της θα εξανεμίζονταν.

Τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν και μία έκπληκτη έκφραση σκέπασε το αρρενωπό πρόσωπο του.

«Νες; Τι κάνεις εδώ; Νόμιζα θα πήγαινες για κυνήγι με τους δικούς σου», ρώτησε απορημένα.

«Κέρασμα ή χουνέρι, κύριε Μπλακ;», πετάρισε με νάζι τις μακριές βλεφαρίδες της η Ρενέσμε και με μία κίνηση έσκισε την καμπαρντίνα από πάνω της αφήνοντας την να πέσει στο πάτωμα.

Είχε υποσχεθεί στη Λία ότι θα της αγόραζε μία καινούργια Burberry.

«Νες, τι, τι είναι αυτό που φοράς;», ψέλλισε εκείνος περιεργαζόμενος με γουρλωμένα μάτια το κορμί της.

«Δεν είναι εμφανές, Τζέικ», χαμογέλασε πονηρά η κοκκινομάλλα Κάλεν και ακουμπώντας το χέρι της στο στέρνο του τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω κλείνοντας την εξώπορτα με το πόδι της.

Ο εμβρόντητος λύκος οπισθοχώρησε ανίκανος να προβάλει αντίσταση στη φόρα της ώθησης της και βρέθηκε καθήμενος στον καναπέ του σαλονιού προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει αν ονειρεύεται κοιμισμένος ή ξύπνιος. Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις αυτό που αντίκριζε μπροστά του μόνο στον κόσμο των φαντασιώσεων του θα μπορούσε να ανήκει. Η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα στον πλανήτη στεκόταν μερικά βήματα μακριά του με την πιο τσουλίστικη στολή Κοκκινοσκουφίτσας που είχε φτιαχτεί ποτέ.

Κοσμούταν από την κόκκινη κάπα με την κουκουλίτσα, το σήμα κατατεθέν, όμως το υπόλοιπο σύνολο απαρτιζόταν από ένα γυαλιστερό σατέν άσπρο πουκάμισο, ένα μαύρο δερμάτινο κορσέ, μία σούπερ μίνι κόκκινη σατέν φούστα, άσπρες κάλτσες ως τη μέση του μηρού και μαύρες γόβες με μπαρέτα και χοντρό δεκαπεντάποντο τακούνι.

«Σου αρέσει;», ρώτησε δήθεν αθώα η Νέσι και έκανε επίτηδες μία στροφή, καθώς με την κίνηση της η κλος φούστα ανέβηκε ακόμα πιο πάνω αφήνοντας να φανούν οι γλουτοί της και το μικροσκοπικό κόκκινο σατέν κιλοτάκι της.

Στο μυαλό του Τζέικομπ πάλευαν δύο αντιμαχόμενες δυνάμεις. Από τη μία ήταν ο λύκος, που τον διέταζε να σηκωθεί και να κάνει δικό του αυτό που του ανήκε, και από την άλλη ήταν ο αποτυπωμένος έφηβος που δε θα άντεχε να ξαναδεί την λατρεμένη του αιμόφυρτη και οδυνηροπονούσα.

_Μπορείς να το κάνεις, Τζέικ! Μπορείς να της αντισταθείς! Σκέψου την υγεία της, σκέψου το αίμα που έτρεχε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, σκέψου τις μελανιές στο κορμί της_, φώναξε ο τρομαγμένος εαυτός του.

_Σκέψου τα γλυκά της στήθη με τις ορθωμένες ρώγες, τα χείλη της που ψιθύριζαν το όνομα σου, τη γλώσσα της που ταξίδευε πάνω σου, τα χέρια της που σε έσφιγγαν, το φύλο της, ζεστό και υγρό και τόσο φιλόξενο, τα μάτια της, όπως σε κοιτούσαν γεμάτα πόθο_, γρύλλισε προκλητικά το κτήνος μέσα του.

_Τζέικ, Τζέικ, λογικέψου, αγόρι μου! Εντάξει, ξέρω ότι ήταν η πιο γαμάτη εμπειρία της ζωής σου, ξέρω ότι θέλεις να την επαναλάβεις πάλι και πάλι και πάλι, ξέρω ότι σου είναι πάρα πολύ δύσκολο να κρατήσεις τα χέρια σου μακριά της ειδικά όταν σε παρακαλάει με κάθε τρόπο να μην το κάνεις, αλλά πρέπει! Δηλαδή, έλεος! Δε μπορούσε να περπατήσει κανονικά μία ολόκληρη ημέρα μετά! Και όλο αυτό το αίμα! Έπρεπε να πετάξεις τα σεντόνια και να αλλάξεις πλευρά και στο στρώμα! Η υγεία της είναι πάνω από όλα! Ο προστάτης υπερισχύει του εραστή!_, υπενθύμισε νουθετικά η υπεύθυνη εσωτερική φωνή του και προς στιγμήν φάνηκε να κερδίζει.

«Νες, … », μινύρισε ο μεγαλόσωμος ιθαγενής προσπαθώντας να την σταματήσει.

Εκείνη, ωστόσο, είχε αρχίσει να πλησιάζει προς το μέρος του με βασανιστικά αργά βήματα με τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της καρφωμένα πάνω του γεμάτα ηδονή. Όταν πια είχε φτάσει ακριβώς μπροστά του η μάχη είχε αποφασισθεί. Έσκυψε πάνω του και κάθισε στα πόδια του με τα γόνατα της λυγισμένα γύρω του δίχως ο Ινδιάνος να προβάλει καμία αντίσταση.

Ενώνοντας τις ματιές τους έφερε το χέρι της στο πρόσωπο του και του μετέφερε όλα τα αισθήματα που είχε για εκείνον, την ανάγκη της και την αγάπη της και την αφοσίωση της. Χωρίς να μιλήσει, κατέβασε τα χέρια της στα δικά του και τα οδήγησε στη μέση της. Ύστερα με απαλές κινήσεις ακούμπησε τα δικά της στα μπράτσα του.

«Κάνε με δική σου, Τζέικ», ψιθύρισε πάνω στο στόμα του.

Η Ρενέσμε δεν περίμενε πως αυτό θα ήταν αρκετό, για να τον κάνει να ξεπεράσει τους φραγμούς του, αλλά από ότι φάνηκε την ήθελε όσο και αυτή εκείνον, επειδή την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή σφράγισε τα χείλη του στα δικά της. Άρχισε να την φιλάει τόσο έντονα και με τόσο πάθος που δεν πίστευε ποτέ ότι μπορεί να χωρέσει μόνο σε ένα φιλί. Κλείδωσε τα χέρια της στο λαιμό του, ενώ άνοιξε και άλλο το στόμα της επιτρέποντας του να περάσει τη γλώσσα του μέσα της και να συναντήσει τη δική της.

Η αίσθηση του φιλιού του της προκάλεσε ανατριχίλες σε όλο το κορμί που την ανάγκασαν να σφιχτεί ακόμα περισσότερο πάνω του. Τότε εκείνος κατέβασε τα χέρια του στους γλουτούς της και με μία κίνηση τα δύο σώματα άλλαξαν θέση με τον σκουρόχρωμο νέο να βρίσκεται τώρα πάνω από την κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα. Αυθόρμητα η Ρενέσμε τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του και ένιωσε τον ερεθισμό του ανάμεσα τους. Η επαφή της με το πιο ερωτικό κομμάτι του ήταν η απόλυτη ηδονή. Χωρίς να το συνειδητοποιήσει καν, βόγκηξε μέσα στο στόμα του και δάγκωσε ελαφρά τη γλώσσα του.

Ο Τζέικ απομακρύνθηκε απότομα.

«Γαμώτο σου, Νες», ξεστόμισε και η βρικόλακας φοβήθηκε ότι τον είχε πονέσει, αλλά ο λύκος ξανάρχισε να την φιλάει με ακόμα περισσότερη δύναμη.

Τώρα το φιλί τους δεν ήταν συνεχόμενο, αλλά πολλά μικρά φιλιά αναμεμειγμένα με δαγκώματα στα χείλη και παιχνιδίσματα της γλώσσας που έκαναν τα πόδια της να παραλύουν. Ένιωθε το βάρος του πάνω της και ήθελε να τον φυλακίσει όλο μέσα της. Άρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει στην πλάτη και στα μυώδη του χέρια, ενώ εκείνος ταξίδευε τα δικά του σε κάθε σπιθαμή του κορμιού της· στη μέση της, στους γοφούς της, στους μηρούς της, στις λαγόνες της. Η αίσθηση των γυμνών χεριών του πάνω στην επιδερμίδα της ήταν τοξική, αλλά όταν ένιωσε τη ζεστή παλάμη του να ακουμπά στο στήθος της, κόντεψε να χάσει κάθε επαφή με την πραγματικότητα.

«Ω, Τζέικ», μουρμούρισε βαριανασαίνοντας σπρώχνοντας το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω.

Ο Τζέικ άρχισε να μαλάζει το αριστερό της στήθος, ενώ με το στόμα του κατρακυλούσε προς το λαιμό της σκορπώντας υγρά φιλιά. Η στύση του ήταν πλέον σκληρή πάνω στο εσωτερικό του μηρού της και ανασήκωνε το κορμί της, για να την πιέσει και άλλο πάνω της.

«Με έχεις καυλώσει τόσο πολύ, Νες», ψιθύρισε στο αυτί της με καυτή ανάσα που την έκανε να υγρανθεί σε απίστευτο βαθμό.

Συνέχισε να την φιλάει στο λαιμό και να χαϊδεύει τους γλουτούς της με το αριστερό του χέρι, αλλά έφερε το δεξί του χέρι στο φιογκάκι στο στήθος της που συγκρατούσε την κόκκινη καπίτσα.

«Το λατρεύω αυτό το κουστούμι. Και ο λύκος μέσα μου ακόμα περισσότερο», υποτονθόρυσε λύνοντας το κορδόνι με αργές κινήσεις.

«Όσο είμαι δική σου, είμαι και δική του, Τζέικ», είπε η Ρενέσμε.

Τότε ο Τζέικομπ κοίταξε την αγαπημένη του με μάτια που έκαιγαν και ήταν λες και περίμενε να ακούσει αυτά τα λόγια, γιατί το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό την φίλησε με τέτοια ορμή που, αν δεν ήταν βρικόλακας, θα της είχε σπάσει το σαγόνι. Όμως ήταν και ήταν δική του και μπορούσε να τον απολαύσει σε όλη τη βίαιη, ζωώδη ορμή του. Τον αγαπούσε όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο και τον αγαπούσε σε κάθε έκφανση του. Προσπαθούσε να του το μεταφέρει με κάθε άγγιγμα της και να εξανεμίσει κάθε αμφιβολία. Πάντα τον αγαπούσε με απόκοσμη ένταση, αλλά ο ερωτικός της πόθος για εκείνον έμοιαζε με δύναμη πιο δυνατή και από τη βαρύτητα. Το κορμί της μαγνητιζόταν από το δικό του και υποτασσόταν σε κάθε του επιθυμία.

«Είσαι τόσο όμορφη, Νες!», μουρμούρισε την ώρα που με απαλές κινήσεις τής έβγαζε την κουκούλα. «Η όμορφη μου Κοκκινοσκουφίτσα», χαμογέλασε πονηρά και πέταξε την κόκκινη κάπα μακριά στο πάτωμα. «Είμαι σίγουρος, πως αυτή η στολή δεν κυκλοφορεί σε μαγαζιά με τα αποκριάτικα», σχολίασε σαρδόνια χαϊδεύοντας με το βλέμμα και τα δάχτυλα του το μαύρο κορσέ.

«Ειδική παραγγελία, Τζέικ, μόνο για εσένα», αναστέναξε η Ρενέσμε.

«Τότε όσο και αν θέλω να την σκίσω από πάνω σου, πρέπει να είμαι προσεκτικός», είπε και τα λόγια του έβαλαν φωτιά σε όλο της το σώμα. «Εξάλλου θα ήθελα πολύ να σε δω να την ξαναφοράς», προσέθεσε και με απαλές κινήσεις έλυσε το κόμπο που συγκρατούσε τα κορδόνια του κορσέ και άρχισε να τα τραβάει μαλακά από τις θηλιές τους.

Όταν τον είχε ξεκουμπώσει ολόκληρο, τον τράβηξε και τον πέταξε και εκείνον μακριά, συνοδεία της κάπας. Σύντομα ακολούθησε και το άσπρο πουκάμισο.

«Χωρίς σουτιέν, Νες; Θες να με τρελάνεις;», μονολόγησε και δίχως να περιμένει απάντηση έσκυψε και πήρε το αριστερό της στήθος στο στόμα του, ενώ κάλυψε το δεξί με την παλάμη του.

Το αίσθημα ήταν τόσο έντονο που έκανε την ανάσα της όμορφης Κάλεν κοφτή και γρήγορη. Έκλεισε τα μάτια και έριξε το κεφάλι της ξανά πίσω στο τριμμένο ύφασμα του καναπέ μουρμουρίζοντας το όνομα του. Ο Τζέικ συνέχιζε το γλυκό βασανιστήριο με τη γλώσσα και τα δάχτυλα του κάνοντας την υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια της να αυξηθεί και τις ρώγες της να ορθωθούν ερεθισμένες. Εκεί που νόμιζε πως δε θα άντεχε άλλο, ο μεταμορφιστής σταμάτησε να πιπιλά το στήθος της και χαμογελώντας της γεμάτος πόθο άρχισε να κατρακυλά πιο κάτω γλύφοντας κάθε σπιθαμή της επιδερμίδας της.

Ταξίδεψε τη γλώσσα του από τα πλευρά στον αφαλό της, όπου άρχισε να διαγράφει κυκλικά σχήματα που την τρέλαιναν. Κόντεψε όμως να σταματήσει η καρδιά της όταν έφερε τα χέρια του κάτω από τη φούστα της και στο κιλοτάκι της που πλέον είχε υγρανθεί σε μη αναστρέψιμο βαθμό. Άρχισε να την χαϊδεύει απαλά πάνω από το σατέν ύφασμα μεταφέροντας παντού μία ζέστη ίδια πυρετός.

Ξαφνικά ανασηκώθηκε από πάνω της και με μία απότομη κίνηση τράβηξε τη φούστα της και την έβγαλε τελείως. Ύστερα έπιασε πρώτα το αριστερό και μετά το δεξί της πόδι και της έβγαλε τα παπούτσια και τις κάλτσες με αργές, σχεδόν ιεροτελεστικές κινήσεις, ενώ κάλυπτε κάθε σημείο τους με φιλιά. Έσκυψε ξανά πάνω της με το στόμα του στο ύψος της βουβωνικής της χώρας. Την χάιδεψε άλλη μία φορά πάνω από το εσώρουχο, αλλά τώρα πλησίασε και τα χείλη του και την φίλησε.

Η επαφή κράτησε μόλις ένα δευτερόλεπτο, αλλά η αίσθηση ήταν σαν ηλεκτρικό σοκ στα 400 βολτ. Ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε με απόλαυση την ερωτική ταραχή που διαγραφόταν με κάθε λεπτομέρεια στο πρόσωπο της αγάπης του. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά πριν κατεβάσει και με τα δύο του χέρια την κιλότα της ως τα πόδια της και στη συνέχεια την αφήσει να πέσει στο πάτωμα. Βρισκόταν πλέον τελείως γυμνή μπροστά του, αλλά η Ρενέσμε δεν αισθανόταν καμία ντροπή και κανένα φόβο. Όλα ήταν φυσιολογικά και αβίαστα όπως ήταν πάντα μαζί του.

Ο μελαμψός νέος έσπρωξε τα πόδια της να ανοίξουν σχεδόν 180 μοίρες χωρίς να συναντήσει καμία αντίσταση. Ήταν δική του, αυτός ήταν ο σκοπός της ύπαρξης της. Δε θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει περισσότερο ευτυχισμένη. Και μόνο το βλέμμα του, τόσο ερωτικό και δοτικό έτσι όπως την κοιτούσε, έφτανε για να νιώσει σιγουριά και ασφάλεια και αγάπη.

Ο Τζέικομπ χάιδεψε απαλά το εσωτερικό των μηρών της και ύστερα τα γυμνά χείλη του αιδοίου της πριν το καλύψει ολόκληρο με την παλάμη του, αρχίζοντας να το μαλάζει ήρεμα, παραλυτικά ήρεμα. Το ίδιο ήρεμα ξάπλωσε ξανά πάνω της, το κεφάλι του στην ερωτική περιοχή της. Στηρίχθηκε στους αγκώνες του συνεχίζοντας το βασανιστικό χάδι του. Ξαφνικά η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε τα σαρκώδη χείλη του να φιλάνε την ερεθισμένη της επιδερμίδα. Πριν προλάβει να συνειδητοποιήσει αυτό το συναίσθημα, ο Τζέικ ακούμπησε τη γλώσσα του πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της. Η νεαρή βρικόλακας άφησε να της ξεφύγει μία δυνατή κραυγή.

Δε μπορούσε πλέον να σκεφτεί το οτιδήποτε άλλο. Όλη της η ύπαρξη είχε συγκεντρωθεί σε αυτά τα πέντε εκατοστά σάρκας που κοκκίνιζε και παλλόταν κάτω από το γλυκό μαρτύριο της γλώσσας του. Πλέον λαχάνιαζε, της ήταν αδύνατο να αναπνεύσει κανονικά, αλλά η ανάσα της κόλλησε κυριολεκτικά στο λαιμό της, όταν αισθάνθηκε το δείκτη του να μπαίνει μέσα στον κόλπο της.

«Τόσο υγρή και τόσο στενή, Νες», μουρμούρισε ο Τζέικομπ.

Άρχισε να κουνάει το δάχτυλο του μέσα και έξω, μπρος και πίσω, πάνω και κάτω, φέρνοντας την σε κατάσταση τρέλας, εξουσιάζοντας την απόλυτα.

«Πονάς;», την ρώτησε με φωνή καλυμμένη από πόθο χωρίς να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

Φαινόταν σαν να έχει μαγευτεί από τη μικρή τριγωνική περιοχή ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

«Όχι», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει.

Ένιωσε να βάζει και άλλο ένα δάχτυλο και τα τοιχώματα της να σφίγγουν γύρω τους. Οι κινήσεις του ήταν αργές, παρανοϊκά αργές.

«Τζέικ, σε παρακαλώ, θέλω να σε νιώσω μέσα μου», κλαψούρισε η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα μην αντέχοντας άλλο την αναμονή.

«Δε θέλω να σε πονέσω, Νες», αντέκρουσε παρακλητικά εκείνος.

«Δε θα με πονέσεις. Είμαι έτοιμη, σε θέλω», είπε η Ρενέσμε και ανασηκώθηκε στους αγκώνες της, για να του δείξει με το βλέμμα της πόσο το εννοούσε.

Ο Τζέικ την φίλησε ακόμα μία φορά στη βουβωνική χώρα και ύστερα έβγαλε τα δάχτυλα του από μέσα της αφήνοντας την πεινασμένη και για άλλο. Σηκώθηκε για μία στιγμή όρθιος, για να ξεντυθεί και ο ίδιος, και επέστρεψε σύντομα στην αγαπημένη του θέση ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

«Σε θέλω τόσο πολύ!», ψιθύρισε πάνω στο στόμα της.

«Και εγώ σε θέλω. Πολύ», είπε και ακούμπησε τα χέρια της στο πρόσωπο του μεταφέροντας του όλη την ηδονή που ένιωθε εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Ο Τζέικ έγειρε όλο του το βάρος πάνω της και με τη βοήθεια του χεριού του, έφερε τον ανδρισμό του ακριβώς πάνω από τη σχισμή της.

«Αν πονέσεις, πες μου να σταματήσω, εντάξει;», την ρώτησε σοβαρά.

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της μην παίρνοντας τα μάτια της από τα δικά του. Ο Τζέικ άρχισε πολύ σιγά και απαλά να σπρώχνει προς τα μέσα χρησιμοποιώντας το χέρι του για βοήθεια. Η Νέσι αντιλαμβανόταν πως ήταν ακόμα στενή για το τεράστιο μέγεθος του, αλλά αυτή τη φορά ένιωθε σαφώς πιο προετοιμασμένη για αυτό που θα επακολουθούσε. Κάτι παραπάνω από προετοιμασμένη· ανυπόμονη. Με ένα ανασήκωμα των γλουτών της, συνάντησε το μόριο του και το ανάγκασε να χαθεί όλο μέσα της.

Αισθάνθηκε ξανά πόνο, αλλά ασύγκριτα μετριασμένο. Τόσο ώστε σύντομα είχε αντικατασταθεί πλήρως από καυτή απόλαυση.

«Είσαι καλά;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ συγκρατώντας με δυσκολία την ορμή του.

«Καλύτερα δε γίνεται», μουρμούρισε.

Ο ιθαγενής φάνηκε να καθησυχάζεται από τα λεγόμενα της και άρχισε να κουνιέται απαλά πάνω της. Εν τούτοις γρήγορα η ένταση τους αυξήθηκε σε σχεδόν βίαιους ρυθμούς με τα δύο κορμιά να έχουν κλειδώσει σε μία αλυχτούσα συνάντηση γοφών, χειλιών και γλωσσών.

«Ω, Νες, Νέσι, δε θα αντέξω άλλο», βόγκηξε μετά από λίγο ασθμαίνοντας ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ναι, μωρό μου, έλα! Σε θέλω, σε θέλω μέσα μου», είπε η κοπέλα εννοώντας το απόλυτα.

Δε την ένοιαζε η δική της ευχαρίστηση, αρκεί να έβλεπε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του χαμένο σε ηδονικές εκφράσεις. Ξαφνικά η ανάσα του έγινε πολύ κοφτή, οι κινήσεις του σπασμωδικές και όλο του το σώμα σφίχτηκε πάνω της.

«Ααααχ, Νες», φώναξε και με μία τελευταία ώθηση έπεσε πάνω στο στήθος της αποκαμωμένος με την πλάτη του να ανεβοκατεβαίνει έντονα από την άρρυθμη αναπνοή του.

Η Ρενέσμε ήταν τόσο χαρούμενη, τόσο ευτυχισμένη. Ο αγαπημένος της βρισκόταν μέσα της και μέσα στην αγκαλιά της. Τον αγαπούσε περισσότερο και από τον εαυτό της και ήθελε να περάσει το υπόλοιπο της ζωής της με αυτόν τον πανέμορφο άνδρα. Τον χάιδευε απαλά και κοιτούσε το κενό με γαλήνη και ευδαιμονία. Με τέτοιες στιγμές, η αιωνιότητα φάνταζε επιτέλους ερεθιστική.

Πέρασε πολλή ώρα. Η νεαρή βρικόλακας είχε σταματήσει να μετρά το χρόνο με το συμβατικό τρόπο, είχε μόνο την ανάσα του για οδηγό. Κάποια στιγμή εκείνος φάνηκε να ηρεμεί και τρίφτηκε πάνω της φιλώντας την ανάμεσα στα στήθη. Ύστερα ανασηκώθηκε ξανά στους αγκώνες του κοιτώντας την. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ανακατωμένα και το πρόσωπο του τόσο γλυκό και λαμπερό. Έμοιαζε με μικρό παιδάκι. Έσκυψε και χάιδεψε τη μύτη της με τη δική του και την φίλησε ελαφρά στα χείλη.

«Σόρυ, μωρό μου. Μού είναι τόσο δύσκολο να κρατηθώ μαζί σου», μουρμούρισε.

Η Ρενέσμε του χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Δεν πειράζει, αγάπη μου. Αρκεί να μου υποσχεθείς πως θα προσπαθούμε πολύ συχνότερα από εδώ και πέρα», του είπε πειραχτικά.

«Μού λες αλήθεια ότι δεν πόνεσες;», την ρώτησε εξεταστικά.

«Παντελώς!», απάντησε φιλώντας τον και μεταφέροντας του λεπτό προς λεπτό την αίσθηση που της είχε προκαλέσει η ένωση τους.

«Τότε», ξεκίνησε να λέει ο Τζέικομπ αναδευόμενος ερεθιστικά από πάνω της, «σου δίνω το λόγο της ανδρικής μου τιμής ότι θα επιδιδόμαστε πολύ περισσότερο πλέον σε αυτές τις ενδιαφέρουσες ασχολίες», χαμογέλασε με νόημα και σκύβοντας πήρε ξανά τα χείλη της στα δικά του, ενώ ο ανδρισμός του ξυπνούσε για ακόμα μία φορά εκείνο το απόγευμα της παραμονής των πνευμάτων.

Η Ρενέσμε γέλασε με ικανοποίηση λίγο πριν παραδοθεί στην τέρψη του έρωτα του. Το φετινό Χάλλογουιν προβλεπόταν μακράν το καλύτερο από τα επτά προηγούμενα της σύντομης ζωής της.

* * *

_**Απάντηση στην alice15: Καταρχάς σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το χρόνο που αφιερώνεις όχι μόνο να διαβάζεις τις ιστορίες μου, αλλά και να μου αφήνεις σχόλια. Με προβλημάτισε λίγο το 15 στο ψευδώνυμο σου, δηλώνει την ηλικία σου να φανταστώ; Προσωπικά βρίσκω γελοίο το όριο των δεκαοκτώ για την ανάγνωση «ώριμου περιεχομένου», όπως λέγεται πολιτικώς ορθά, ωστόσο πιστεύεις είσαι έτοιμη να μπεις σε ένα κόσμο για ανθρώπους που έχουν χάσει εδώ και χρόνια τον πλατωνισμό τους; Η απόφαση είναι δική σου. Γενικότερη συμβουλή: μη βιάζεσαι να μεγαλώσεις.**_

_**Τώρα όσον αφορά στην ερώτηση σου, θα σου πω ότι δεν το έχω σχεδιάσει καθόλου στο μυαλό μου και οι επιλογές μοιάζουν αμέτρητες, οπότε …**_

_**Έκκληση προς πάντες: πώς θα θέλατε να είναι ο γάμος της Ρενέσμε και του Τζέικομπ; Ρομαντικός, κλασικός, μεγάλος, μικρός, ανοιχτός, κλειστός, ροκ, μποέμ, στην Αμερική, στην Ευρώπη, αλλού; Αναμένω τις προτάσεις σας.**_

_**Εις το επανιδείν! **_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	8. Κεφάλαιο 8

_**Hello there, hello to my fans, που λέει και ο ανεπανάληπτος Glamourness, my god! Το κεφαλαιάκι μας για αυτήν την εβδομάδα με επιστροφή κάποιων χαρακτήρων από παλαιότερη ιστορία, καθότι ρόδα είναι και γυρίζει! Ευχαριστώ πολύ τους αναγνώστες μου και συγκεκριμένα τη Helen για το γλυκό σχόλιο της. Σας παρακαλώ, μπείτε στον ελάχιστο κόπο να μου αφήσετε ένα σημειωματάκι! Μία λεξούλα, μία λέξη! Πολύ-πολύ παρακαλώ!**_

_**Υπενθύμιση: Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ και εγώ δε βγάζω φράγκο από την όλη υπόθεση. Εδώ δεν αφήνετε σχόλια, σιγά μην πληρώνατε κιόλας για να διαβάζατε τις διηγήσεις μου!**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8: ΤΙ ΜΩΡΟ Ο ΙΠΠΟΤΗΣ!**

Πλησίαζαν Χριστούγεννα, τα δεύτερα Χριστούγεννα της Ρενέσμε, και όλοι στην οικογένεια των Κάλεν κρατούσαν εαυτούς απασχολημένους με τους εορτάσιμους στολισμούς, πάντα υπό την καθοδήγηση της αμείλικτης Άλις. Η 25η Δεκέμβρη ήταν μόλις μερικές ημέρες μακριά και όλα έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμα. Οι καλεσμένοι τους θα ξεκινούσαν να έρχονται από αύριο κιόλας.

Φέτος το γυάλινο σπίτι χαμένο στα πυκνά δάση του Φορκς θα φιλοξενούσε ένα μεγάλο ρεβεγιόν. Εκτός από τον Τσάρλι, τους Μπλακ, τους Κλίαργουωτερ και την υπόλοιπη αγαπημένη αγέλη των λύκων μαζί με τα αποτυπώματα τους, είχαν προσκληθεί οι Ντενάλι από την Αλάσκα και ο Νάουελ από τη Νότια Αμερική. Το μελαμψό υβρίδιο ανθρώπου και βρικόλακα είχε γίνει στενός φίλος του άντρου της οροσειράς της Ολύμπια, κυρίως από όταν είχε αποφασίσει να ακολουθήσει το παράδειγμα τους και να γίνει χορτοφάγος.

Το άλλο υβρίδιο ανθρώπου και βρικόλακα, η μικρούλα Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν, προσπαθούσε να πάρει μέρος στις ετοιμασίες με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε. Είχε βοηθήσει στη διακόσμηση του σπιτιού και του δέντρου, ενός πανύψηλου και υπερμεγέθους ελάτου που είχαν φέρει η Ρόζαλι με τον Έμετ, είχε στολίσει με χρυσόσκονη, κορδέλες και ζωγραφιές σε ζεστά χρώματα τα χειροποίητα κεριά της γιαγιάς Έσμε και τώρα έπλαθε με ζήλο και αμετρίαστη προσοχή τα κουλουράκια που είχαν φτιάξει μαζί με τη μητέρα της.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν της είχε επιτρέψει να τους δώσει ό,τι σχήμα ήθελε και η Ρενέσμε μέχρι στιγμής είχε καταφέρει να σχεδιάσει τα κεφαλαία γράμματα της αλφαβήτου που αντιστοιχούσαν στα ονόματα της οικογένεια της και των καλεσμένων τους. Ήταν πολύ περήφανη για το κατόρθωμα της και αναθαρρημένη είχε αναλάβει ένα ακόμα πιο δύσκολο έργο· να τελειοποιήσει ένα μεγαλόσωμο λύκο που θα έμοιαζε με τον πιο αγαπημένο της φίλο στον κόσμο, τουλάχιστον στην τετράποδη μορφή του.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν τα πήγαινε και πολύ καλά. Το μπισκότο της έμοιαζε με μία απροσδιόριστη μάζα με τέσσερα μακρινάρια χωρίς ταυτότητα. Είχε απογοητευτεί· στη φαντασία της όλα έμοιαζαν πολύ πιο εύκολα. Η μητέρα της κοίταξε με λατρεία το συνοφρυωμένο προσωπάκι που αποτελούσε εικόνα και ομοίωση του άντρα της.

«Τι είναι, Ρενεσμάκι μου;», την ρώτησε χαϊδεύοντας τις μεταξένιες της μπουκλίτσες.

«Δυσκολεύομαι», απάντησε σοβαρά εκείνη.

«Θα ήθελες να προσπαθήσουμε μαζί;», πρότεινε προσεκτικά η καστανομάλλα βρικόλακας.

Η κόρη της εκτός από την ομορφιά του Έντουαρντ Κάλεν είχε κληρονομήσει και την τελειομανία του που μαζί με το δικό της πείσμα ήταν εκρηκτικός συνδυασμός. Ήθελε όλα να τα κάνει μόνη της και αρνιόταν να ζητήσει τη βοήθεια του οποιουδήποτε. Κυρίως απεχθανόταν να της φέρονται σαν μωρό. Τόσο μικρή, μα τόσο ανεξάρτητη.

«Ναι, ας κάνουμε μία απόπειρα», συμφώνησε αντιλαμβανόμενη προφανώς πως ορισμένα πράγματα γίνονται καλύτερα, όταν δέχεσαι μία χείρα βοηθείας.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν κάθισε σε μία καρέκλα απέναντι της και πήρε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι ζύμη.

«Νομίζω πρέπει να βάλουμε λίγο αλεύρι ακόμα, για να γίνει πιο σταθερή. Τι λες;», της απηύθυνε επαγγελματικά το λόγο σαν να μιλούσε σε συνεργάτη ζαχαροπλάστη.

Η Ρενέσμε έτριψε το σταρένιο υλικό στα δάχτυλα της.

«Ναι, έχεις δίκιο», κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά ψέγοντας τον εαυτό της που δεν το είχε σκεφτεί η ίδια.

Πράγματι με την προσθήκη της αλεσμένης σκόνης το ζυμάρι έσφιξε και πλέον μπορούσε να διατηρήσει καλύτερα το σχήμα του. Ήταν πιο σκληρό στην πλάση, αλλά τόσο εκείνη όσο κυρίως η μητέρα της δεν είχαν πρόβλημα δύναμης. Μαζί έφτιαξαν ένα τόσο μεγάλο κουλουράκι που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με μικρό γλυπτό. Ήταν υπέροχο και αναντίρρητα αληθοφανές.

«Ας το ψήσουμε και όταν είναι έτοιμο μπορούμε να του βάψουμε μάτια και μύτη με χρώμα ζαχαροπλαστικής», είπε η Μπέλα και η Ρενέσμε ενθουσιάστηκε τόσο πολύ με την ιδέα, ώστε τα σαράντα λεπτά που πήρε στο παχύ αρτοσκεύασμα να ψηθεί, τα πέρασε στεκόμενη μπροστά από το φούρνο με τα χέρια και το πρόσωπο της κολλημένα στο γυάλινο χώρισμα.

Όταν επιτέλους η μητέρα της αποφάνθηκε ότι είχε περάσει ικανοποιητικό διάστημα και έβγαλε το ταψί από την εστία, η μικρή Κάλεν κοιτούσε εκστασιασμένη το γλυκό λυκάκι σε μέγεθος μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου που στηριζόταν ασάλευτο στα τέσσερα του πόδια πάνω στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας. Η Μπέλα της ετοίμασε την ειδική βαφή και με τη βοήθεια της η Ρενέσμε κατάφερε να ζωγραφίσει μία μικρή βρώσιμη ρεπλίκα του Τζέικομπ. Το δημιούργημα της ήταν αψεγάδιαστο· με το καστανοκόκκινο τρίχωμα του, τα μαύρα του υγρά του μάτια και τη ζουμερή του μυτούλα.

«Ααα, ένας λύκος στην κουζίνα μας», φώναξε προσποιούμενος τον τρομαγμένο ο Έμετ σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του σε άμυνα και η Ρενέσμε τον κοίταξε λάμποντας από χαρά.

Έτρεξε κοντά του και εκείνος την ανασήκωσε απαλά στα τεράστια μπράτσα του.

«Δεν είναι τέλειος, θείε;», ρώτησε γεμάτη αδημονία.

«Είναι … είναι … είναι σίγουρα πειστικός», χαμογέλασε με συγκατάβαση εκείνος, καθώς όσο και αν συμπαθούσε τον Τζέικομπ, ήταν γονιδιακά προγραμματισμένος να μην τον θεωρεί τέλειο. «Πότε θα τον φάμε;», προσέθεσε για να λάβει ένα ανεπαίσθητο χτύπημα από την ανιψιά του στο στέρνο του.

«Θείε, δεν είναι για φάγωμα! Είναι το δώρο μου στον Τζέικομπ!», σούφρωσε μουτρωμένα τα χείλη της η Ρενέσμε, αλλά ήταν τόσο γλυκιά που αν ο τερατώδης βρικόλακας είχε καρδιά, θα την ένιωθε να λιώνει για αυτό το πιτσιρίκι.

«Μμμ, εντάξει, λοιπόν. Αφού δε με αφήνεις να φάω τον Τζέικομπ, θα φάω και εγώ εσένα», γρύλισε δήθεν απειλητικά και άρχισε να χώνει το πρόσωπο του στο λαιμό της βγάζοντας ανιμαλιστικούς ήχους που έκαναν τη Ρενέσμε να γελάει ξεκαρδιζόμενη από το γαργαλητό που της προκαλούσε το άγγισμα του.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν έμεινε να κοιτάζει χαμογελαστά την κόρη της και τον αδερφό της να φεύγουν από την κουζίνα παίζοντας, κουνώντας με νόημα το κεφάλι της σαν μητέρα που ήταν.

* * *

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Λύκειο του καταυλισμού των Ινδιάνων Κιγιέτ το κουδούνι χτυπούσε για σχόλασμα. Η τελευταία ημέρα πριν από τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων είχε περάσει και όλα τα παιδιά πετάχτηκαν έξω από τις αίθουσες ανυπομονώντας να ξεκινήσουν τις διακοπές τους. Μέσα στο πλήθος τρία ψηλά κεφάλια ξεχώρισαν, περπατώντας με μεγάλα σταθερά βήματα προς την έξοδο.

Η καρδιά της Βανέσα Σουίλ πετάρισε ανάμεσα στα στήθη της νιώθοντας το ζεστό χέρι του Έμπρυ Κολ να κρατά σφιχτά το δικό της, ενώ πολλά ζευγάρια μάτια την κοιτούσαν με μοχθηρία. Πώς εκείνη από όλες τις κοπέλες του σχολείου, μία ξένη, μία παρείσακτη, είχε καταφέρει όχι μόνο να μπει στην πιο περιζήτητη παρέα, αλλά και να κάνει δικό της αυτό το όμορφο αγόρι με τα έξυπνα μάτια; Ούτε η ίδια μπορούσε να δώσει απάντηση σε αυτήν την ερώτηση, εκτός ίσως από την πρωτοφανή της τύχη.

Η Βανέσα ήταν όμορφη και έξυπνη, αλλά μέχρι τότε δεν είχε αξιοσημείωτη επιτυχία με το αντίθετο φύλο. Στο Σαν Φρανσίσκο μετρούσε ορισμένες περιστασιακές επαφές, όμως τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της που αισθανόταν τόσο έντονα για κάποιον, ήταν σαν έρωτας με την πρώτη ματιά.

Στην αρχή είχε απογοητευτεί από τη συμπεριφορά του, νόμιζε δεν την βλέπει όπως εκείνη. Μετά το πρώτο τους καταστροφικό ραντεβού στην παραλία, τότε στο ξεκίνημα του χρόνου, είχε επιστρέψει σπίτι της πολύ στενοχωρημένη. Ύστερα όμως τα πράγματα έφτιαξαν, περνούσε συνεχώς χρόνο μαζί του απολαμβάνοντας το κάθε λεπτό, ώσπου κάποια ημέρα στα μέσα του Οκτώβρη φιλήθηκαν και όλα άρχισαν να γίνονται πολύχρωμα.

Τώρα, δύο μήνες μετά, ήταν σχεδόν αχώριστοι. Βρίσκονταν και εκτός σχολείου, διαβάζοντας ή κάνοντας βόλτες ή αράζοντας με τους φίλους του και τις κοπέλες τους. Συμπαθούσε όλα τα παιδιά πάρα πολύ και διασκέδαζε εξαιρετικά μαζί τους, ωστόσο τίποτα δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τις στιγμές που ήταν μόνοι οι δυο τους.

Κάθονταν αγκαλιά και η Βανέσα του τραγουδούσε ψιθυριστά, ενώ εκείνος της χάιδευε απαλά τα μαλλιά. Αυτές τις ώρες ένιωθε ότι δεν της λείπει τίποτα, ότι όλα, όλα όσα ζητούσε και όλα όσα θα ζητούσε ποτέ, είχαν ενσαρκωθεί σε αυτό το πονηρό προσωπάκι με τη φράντζα που έπεφτε ατημέλητη στο κούτελο του και που η Βανέσα έσπρωχνε κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι προς τα πίσω με τα δάχτυλα της. Τον αγαπούσε, αλλά δεν είχε σκεφτεί να του το πει ακόμα.

Έφτασαν στο προαύλιο του σχολείου μαζί με το Τζέικομπ και τον Κουίλ. Είχε καλό καιρό σήμερα, που σήμαινε ότι ο ουρανός ήταν μόνο συννεφιασμένος, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν έβρεχε. Στάθηκαν μπροστά από το αμάξι του Τζέικομπ, ένα παλιό Volkswagen Rabbit που είχε φτιάξει ολομόναχος και ήταν πολύ περήφανος για αυτό.

Το σπίτι της Βανέσα δε βρισκόταν σε μακρινή απόσταση, αλλά ο Έμπρυ επέμενε να πηγαίνει κάθε πρωί και μεσημέρι μαζί τους και εκείνη άλλο που δεν ήθελε. Στριμωχνόταν στο μικρό πίσω κάθισμα στην αγκαλιά του αγαπημένου της με τους δύο καλούς της φίλους μπροστά και την αδερφή της δίπλα. Η Οριάνα συνέχιζε να είναι πολύ κλειστή και να τους ακολουθεί σπάνια στις εξορμήσεις τους, είχε ωστόσο αρχίσει να συμμετέχει λίγο περισσότερο και να βγαίνει από το καβούκι της. Με τόσο ανοιχτόκαρδους ανθρώπους όπως ήταν η αγέλη, ήταν αδύνατον να μην ξεθαρρέψει κανείς. Η Βανέσα ένιωθε πάντα τόσο προστατευμένη μαζί τους.

«Τι θα κάνετε τώρα; Θέλετε να έρθετε από το σπίτι να κάτσουμε; Οι γονείς μας θα λείπουν», ρώτησε η Βανέσα την ώρα που ο Τζέικομπ ξεκλείδωνε το αυτοκίνητο.

Η Οριάνα, που μόλις τους είχε προσεγγίσει, καθώς πάντοτε διατηρούσε μερικά βήματα απόσταση, την κοίταξε με έντρομο ύφος. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε τα παιδιά, ήταν ότι φοβόταν με κάθε λέξη της Βανέσα πως ο Τζέικομπ θα καταλάβαινε τον απύθμενο έρωτα της για εκείνον και θα γινόταν ρεζίλι. Δεν το είχε παραδεχτεί σε κανέναν, όμως μέρα με την ημέρα βυθιζόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο στη γοητεία του· πλέον αδύνατο να ξεφύγει. Η Βανέσα φυσικά το είχε αντιληφθεί και όσο και αν το αρνιόταν η νούμες της, η αδερφή της, εκείνη έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι της για να τους φέρει κοντά.

Δυστυχώς όλες οι προσπάθειες της μέχρι στιγμής είχαν αποδειχθεί άκαρπες. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν φιλικός και ζεστός και με την ίδια και με την Οριάνα, αλλά πάντα έμοιαζε χαμένος σε κάτι άλλο, κυριολεκτικά και μεταφορικά. Εκτός σχολείου η Βανέσα τον πετύχαινε σπάνια - ο Έμπρυ της έλεγε κάθε φορά ότι είχε υποχρεώσεις που όμως πάντα παρέμεναν απροσδιόριστες – ενώ και μέσα στο σχολείο το μυαλό του έμοιαζε χωρισμένο σε δύο λειτουργίες· μία μυστική που καταλάμβανε τα εννιά δέκατα της σκέψης του και μία άλλη για τις καθημερινές του ανάγκες που περιοριζόταν στο υπόλοιπο.

Η Βανέσα θα έκοβε το κεφάλι της ότι ήταν ερωτευμένος και πως κάποια κοπέλα του είχε πλανέψει μυαλό και καρδιά, ωστόσο δεν είχε βρει καμία χειροπιαστή απόδειξη και δήθεν τυχαίες σπόντες που πετούσε έπεφταν πάντα στο κενό. Ούτε από τον Έμπρυ είχε καταφέρει να αποσπάσει καμία πληροφορία. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως αν υπήρχε κάποιο κορίτσι, το κρατούσε κρυφό· η Βανέσα δεν είχε δει καμία να τον πλησιάζει ή μάλλον είχε δει πάρα πολλές να τον πλησιάζουν αλλά καμία να τον κερδίζει. Όχι μόνο δε φλέρταρε, ήταν λες και το βλέμμα του έμοιαζε τυφλό μπροστά στην οποιαδήποτε θηλυκή παρουσία.

Εν τούτοις η Βανέσα δεν είχε απογοητευτεί ακόμα. Ήταν εκ φύσεως θετικός άνθρωπος που αρνιόταν να αποδεχθεί προβλήματα και αξεπέραστα εμπόδια. Το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν επιμονή και υπομονή. Κατά τα άλλα ήταν βέβαιη πως ο μελαμψός Ινδιάνος θα υπέκυπτε αμαχητί στα σιωπηλά θέλγητρα της ετεροθαλούς αδερφής της. Προς το παρόν, ωστόσο, αυτή η υπόκυψη φάνταζε ακόμα πολύ μακρινή.

«Λυπάμαι, παιδιά, αλλά δε μπορώ να έρθω. Πρέπει να γυρίσω να βοηθήσω τον πατέρα μου», αρνήθηκε ευγενικά, αλλά χωρίς περιστροφές ο Τζέικ την πρόσκληση της καστανομάλλας κοπέλας.

Ήταν γνωστό πως ο πατέρας του Τζέικομπ ήταν καθηλωμένος σε αναπηρικό καροτσάκι και χρειαζόταν τη συνεχή αρωγή του γιού του, επομένως σε αυτό το θέμα η Βανέσα δε μπορούσε να φέρει καμία αντίρρηση.

«Εντάξει», είπε μόνο απογοητευμένα. «Θα μπορούσαμε να κανονίσουμε να πεταχτούμε καμία ημέρα στο Πορτ Άντζελες ή και στο Σιάτλ ακόμα», πρότεινε ξανά με ενθουσιασμό.

Είχαν πάει αρκετές φορές στις δύο πόλεις κοντά στο Φορκς μαζί με τον Έμπρυ. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις τους είχαν συνοδέψει κάποιοι από τους φίλους του, όπως ο Σεθ και ο Μπρέιντι. Μέχρι και η Οριάνα είχε έρθει ένα Σάββατο, αλλά ο Τζέικομπ δεν τους είχε ακολουθήσει ποτέ.

«Θα το κανονίσουμε», απάντησε αδιάφορα ο Τζέικ και η Βανέσα ήξερε ότι αυτό σήμαινε ότι δε θα κανόνιζαν τίποτα.

Δεν της άρεσε να γίνεται πιεστική, οπότε σταμάτησε την κουβέντα εκεί και μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητο μαζί με την αδερφή της και τον αγαπημένο της. Ίσως ο Έμπρυ κατάφερνε να πείσει το φίλο του, αν και ήταν φρούδες ελπίδες. Έριξε ένα ενθαρρυντικό χαμόγελο στη νούμες της, όμως εκείνη μειδίασε μελαγχολικά. Κάθε απόρριψη του Τζέικομπ ήταν προσωπική απόρριψη για την Οριάνα που έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά και δέκα πίσω στην προσπάθεια να ξεκλειδώσει το χαρακτήρα της. Και η σχέση της Βανέσα με τον Έμπρυ δυσκόλευε τα πράγματα.

Η Βανέσα το αντιλαμβανόταν, όμως δε μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι για αυτό, κυρίως να αποκρύψει την ευτυχία της. Ο έρωτας είναι άλλωστε η πιο εγωιστική έκφραση της ζωής. Έτσι και τώρα, όταν ο Έμπρυ της είπε ότι μπορούσε να έρθει σπίτι της, για να περάσουν ακόμα λίγο χρόνο μαζί, η όμορφη έφηβη πετάχτηκε πάνω στην αγκαλιά του καταχαρούμενη μην προσέχοντας την τριχοειδώς αυξανόμενη θλίψη της αδερφής της. Θα την αντιμετώπιζε αργότερα.

* * *

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ άφησε τον Κουίλ στον καταυλισμό και ύστερα οδήγησε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε μέχρι το σπίτι των Κάλεν, όπου τον περίμενε ο μοναδικός λόγος ύπαρξης του. Και ένα ταψί ψητό κοτόπουλο με πατάτες από την Έσμε, αλλά αυτό ήταν ο δεύτερος σημαντικότερος λόγος.

Πριν ακόμα φτάσει στη χαμένη μέσα στα δέντρα στροφή για το βαμπιρόσπιτο, του ήρθε η απολαυστική μυρωδιά της αγάπης του μαζί με τη λατρεμένη τσίκνα. Φυσικά μπορούσε να γευτεί και τη σιχαμερή γλυκεράδα της δρακουλοοικογένειας, αλλά μετά από τόσο καιρό που ζούσε σχεδόν μέσα στα πόδια τους είχε μάθει να την ανέχεται.

Πάρκαρε στην απλωσιά μπροστά από το κεντρικό οίκημα και με το που πάτησε το πόδι του στο έδαφος η Ρενέσμε είχε πεταχτεί από την πόρτα και είχε πηδήξει στην αγκαλιά του. Την έσφιξε χαρούμενος και προχώρησε προς τα μέσα αφήνοντας την να κάνει διαγωνισμό στο μάγουλο του για το ποιο ήταν το πιο ρουφηχτό της φιλί.

Στο σαλόνι βρήκε τη Μπέλα με τη Ρόζαλι που υπάκουαν στις στρατιωτικές διαταγές της Άλις για τις τελευταίες πινελιές στη διακόσμηση. Ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε εντυπωσιασμένος το χώρο γύρω του. Θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι όσο μπόι έλειπε στη μέντιουμ-βρικόλακα, τόση καπατσοσύνη είχε. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν εκπληκτική· τόσο γιορτινή και λαμπερή, σαν σκηνικό από ταινία. Ταυτόχρονα όμως ανέδιδε απέραντη ζεστασιά και θαλπωρή, πράγμα δύσκολο για ένα σπίτι κατοικούμενο από πτώματα με θερμοκρασία υπό του μηδέν. Ωστόσο πάντα οι Κάλεν κατάφερναν να ντύνουν με ξεχωριστή νότα όλες τους τις εκφάνσεις.

Η πιο ξεχωριστή νότα τους από όλες, τον τράβαγε τώρα από το μανίκι για να τον οδηγήσει στην κουζίνα. Ο μεγαλόσωμος Ινδιάνος την άφησε να τον παρασύρει μην προβάλλοντας καμία αντίσταση· η κουζίνα ήταν μακράν το αγαπημένο του μέρος σε αυτήν την έπαυλη. Με το που πέρασε την ξύλινη πόρτα, αντίκρισε το γλυκό πρόσωπο της Έσμε Κάλεν που μόλις σερβίριζε μία μεγάλη μερίδα φαγητού σε ένα πιάτο. Το τραπέζι ήταν ήδη στρωμένο με σαλάτα και ψωμί.

«Καλησπέρα», χαιρέτισε εγκάρδια ο Τζέικομπ και η γιαγιά της οικογένειας στράφηκε και του χαμογέλασε με αγάπη.

«Καλησπέρα, Τζέικ. Κάθισε. Είναι έτοιμα»

Ο Κιγιέτ πήρε τη συνηθισμένη του θέση και άρχισε να τρώει λαίμαργα το νοστιμότατο γεύμα που είχε ετοιμάσει η Έσμε για εκείνον. Κάθε ημέρα σχεδόν έτσι γινόταν. Επέστεφε μετά το σχολείο στο σπίτι των Κάλεν, όπου έμενε μέχρι αργά το βράδυ. Έφευγε παρά μόνο αφού είχε κοιμηθεί η Νέσι του. Το πατρικό του τον έβλεπε ελάχιστα πλέον. Ίσως ο πατέρας του να παραπονιόταν, αν δεν είχε τη Ρέιτσελ να τον νταντεύει.

«Εσύ, Νέσι, δεν πεινάς;», ρώτησε το αποτύπωμα του μπουκωμένος.

Τα περισσότερα μεσημέρια έτρωγαν μαζί. Η μικρή βρικόλακας είχε μάθει να απολαμβάνει και τη συμβατική τροφή, αν και ο Τζέικομπ είχε την υποψία ότι το έκανε περισσότερο, για να περνάνε χρόνο μόνο οι δυο τους.

«Αφού έφαγε μία αρμαθιά μπισκότα», είπε η Μπέλα Κάλεν μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο και εξηγώντας την απουσία όρεξης της κόρης της.

Τους πλησίασε και έκατσε σε μία καρέκλα δίπλα από το φίλο της. Ο Τζέικομπ την αγαπούσε ακόμα πολύ, αλλά τώρα η αγάπη του είχε μία τόσο ισορροπημένη χροιά που έμοιαζε απέριττη· καμία σχέση με την ανεξήγητη αγωνία των προηγούμενων χρόνων. Είχε αλλάξει άλλωστε και η ίδια. Μολονότι εμφανισιακά θα παρέμενε για πάντα δεκαοκτώ, η όψη της είχε προσλάβει τη νηφαλιότητα της ωριμότητας και την ηρεμία της μητρότητας. Ήταν πια μία κυρία.

«Μπισκότα ακούω», έριξε ένα πονηρό βλέμμα στη Νέσι του χαμογελώντας. «Μού κρατήσατε κανένα;»

Το κοκκινομάλλικο κοριτσάκι χαχάνισε κελαριστά ανταλλάσοντας ματιές γεμάτες νόημα με τη μητέρα της.

«Εννοείται», απάντησε η γυναίκα-βρικόλακας με την κομψή φωνή της. «Σού κρατήσαμε το καλύτερο», προσέθεσε και ο Ινδιάνος πρόσεξε πως έκλεισε συνωμοτικά το μάτι της στη Ρενέσμε.

Ο Τζέικ συνέχισε να τρώει παραξενεμένος διασκεδαστικά. Ήξερε ότι η μικρή του αρεσκόταν να του ετοιμάζει χαρούμενες εκπληξούλες και εκείνος τις απολάμβανε στο μέγιστο. Ό,τι και αν προερχόταν από το Ρενεσμάκι του το έβρισκε τέλειο όπως ακριβώς και εκείνη.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε το φαγητό του, η Μπέλα ξέστρωσε το τραπέζι και η Νέσι σηκώθηκε ανυπόμονα και έφερε μπροστά του ένα μεγάλο μπλε κουτί με μία φαρδιά μωβ κορδέλα δεμένη φιόγκο.

«Καλά Χριστούγεννα, Τζέικ!», αναφώνησε και πηδώντας στην αγκαλιά του τού έδωσε ένα γλυκό φιλί.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Νέσι μου. Δεν ήξερα ότι ανταλλάσουμε από σήμερα τα δώρα», έριξε απορημένος ένα βλέφαρο προς το μέρος της μαμάς Κάλεν που έπλενε τα πιάτα στο νεροχύτη.

«Αποφασίσαμε με τη Ρενέσμε ότι το συγκεκριμένο δώρο αποτελεί εξαίρεση και δε μπορεί να περιμένει. Ε, αγάπη μου;», ρώτησε συνδηλωτικά εκείνη κοιτώντας το μωρό της.

Η Νέσι κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της συμφωνώντας.

«Ναι, δε μπορεί να περιμένει», είπε με στόμφο. «Άνοιξε το, Τζέικι!», τον προέτρεψε με αδημονία.

Ο μελαμψός έφηβος γέλασε φωτεινά και κρατώντας ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του την αγαπημένη του έφερε και τα δύο του χέρια πάνω στο χάρτινο πακέτο και αφού έλυσε το δέσιμο αφαίρεσε το καπάκι. Αμέσως οι πλευρές του τετράγωνου κουτιού κατέρρευσαν αυτόματα αποκαλύπτοντας ένα τρισδιάστατο γλυπτό. Ο μεγαλόσωμος Κιγιέτ ένιωσε την καρδιά του να λιγώνει.

«Νέσι μου, είναι υπέροχο!», φώναξε συγκινημένος φιλώντας το αποτύπωμα του απαλά στο κεφάλι.

Μπροστά του στεκόταν μία μίνι απομίμηση του, όταν μεταμορφωνόταν σε λύκος. Του έμοιαζε και στην παραμικρότερη λεπτομέρεια, από όποια μεριά και αν το κοιτούσε κανείς.

«Σού αρέσει, αλήθεια;», ρώτησε εναγωνίως η μικρή Κάλεν.

«Μού αρέσει πάρα πολύ! Εσύ το έφτιαξες; Ουάου! Είναι σαν ψεύτικο!», θαύμασε εκείνος.

«Με βοήθησε η μαμά», παραδέχτηκε κάπως ντροπιασμένα το κοριτσάκι.

«Ναι, αλλά την ιδέα την είχε εκείνη και το ζωγράφισε όλο μόνη της», επενέβη με περηφάνια η μητέρα της.

«Και είναι κανονικό μπισκότο;», εξέτασε ο Τζέικομπ πιέζοντας το προσεκτικά με το δείκτη του.

«Κανονικότατο», τον διαβεβαίωσε η Μπέλα. «Ψημένο και από όλα. Και το χρώμα είναι ζαχαροπλαστικής. Μπορείς να το φας άφοβα»

«Όχι, δε θέλω να το φάω», αρνήθηκε ο μεταμορφιστής και το πρόσωπο της Ρενέσμε φωτίστηκε από χαρά. «Ένα τόσο ωραίο δημιούργημα δεν είναι για φάγωμα! Θα το κρατήσω στο δωμάτιο μου. Κανείς δε θα υποπτευθεί ότι είναι κουλουράκι», γέλασε σαν μικρό παιδί και έμεινε να παρατηρεί για πολλή ώρα το πρωτότυπο δώρο του.

Η φίλη του τού προσέφερε κανονικά μπισκότα αυτή τη φορά και ο Τζέικομπ άρχισε να τσιμπολογάει μιλώντας και γελώντας μαζί της και με τη Νέσι που δεν έλεγε να φύγει από κοντά του. Τα φετινά Χριστούγεννα προβλέπονταν τα καλύτερα της μέχρι τώρα ζωής του. Είχε τη Ρενέσμε του και καμία απειλή πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Οι δυο του οικογένειες τα πήγαιναν περίφημα και κανείς νομάς βρικόλακας δεν είχε ξαναπεράσει από τα μέρη τους. Όλα έβαιναν καλώς.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή σαν ειρωνεία της τύχης χτύπησε το κινητό του. Ο μεταμορφιστής ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά με ένα κουλούρι να χάσκει μισό από το στόμα του κουβαλώντας και τη Ρενέσμε μαζί του που γέλασε ευχαριστημένη λες και έκανε κούνια. Ψάρεψε το τηλέφωνο από τη μπροστινή τσέπη του τζιν του και είδε ότι τον καλούσε ο Έμπρυ. Απάντησε ξανακαθήμενος.

«Πες μου ότι σου έλειψα κιόλας», έγρουξε πειρακτικά μπουκωμένος με το αρτοσκεύασμα.

«Τζέικ, έχουμε πρόβλημα. Η Οριάνα χάθηκε», ακούστηκε αγχωμένη η φωνή του φίλου του.

Ο Ινδιάνος κατάπιε στη στιγμή.

«Τι εννοείς χάθηκε; Άνθρωπος είναι όχι καρφίτσα», ρώτησε σοβαρά.

«Εννοώ ότι ενώ νομίζαμε ότι είναι στο δωμάτιο της, τώρα που την ψάχνουμε δεν είναι πουθενά. Η Βανέσα πιστεύει έχει πάει στο δάσος, το κάνει συχνά, αλλά σε λίγο νυχτώνει και δεν έχει φανεί. Μπορεί να έχει χαθεί»

«Καλά, έρχομαι αμέσως», είπε χωρίς περιστροφή μπαίνοντας στο ρόλο του προστάτη της φυλής.

Το έκλεισε πριν ακούσει την αντίδραση του Έμπρυ και σηκώθηκε συνοφρυωμένος.

«Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω τι πάνε και περιδιαβαίνουν στο δάσος αφού δεν το έχουν καθόλου», φώναξε νευριασμένος, ενώ φορούσε το μπουφάν του.

Η Μπέλα και η Ρενέσμε τον κοιτούσαν με κατανόηση αμίλητες. Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε τη Νέσι του από το χέρι και ακολουθούμενοι από τη μητέρα της κατευθύνθηκαν στην κύρια είσοδο. Ο μεγαλόσωμος νέος γονάτισε μπροστά στη μικρούλα του, για να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Νεσάκι μου, πρέπει να φύγω για λίγο, για να βρω αυτήν την κοπέλα. Θα γυρίσω πριν κοιμηθείς, στο υπόσχομαι», της είπε γλυκά.

Το κοκκινομάλλικο βρικολακάκι έμπλεξε τα χεράκια της γύρω από το σβέρκο του αγκαλιάζοντας τον σφιχτά. _Να προσέχεις_, του μετέδωσε νοητικά με το χάρισμα της. Ο λυκάνθρωπος χαμογέλασε ευδαιμονικά και της έδωσε ένα φιλί στην πορφυρή της χαίτη.

«Το δώρο σου ήταν και το πρώτο. Φύλαξε το μου μέχρι να επιστρέψω, ναι;», την ρώτησε τρυφερά.

Η Ρενέσμε απομακρύνθηκε ελάχιστα, για να τον αντικρίσει. Έγνευσε καταφατικά με τα χειλάκια της σουφρωμένα και η εικόνα της ήταν τόσο συνταρακτική που ο αποτυπωμένος λύκος με το ζόρι μπόρεσε να σηκωθεί και να φύγει από το σπίτι χαιρετώντας τη Μπέλα και τους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν. Έτρεξε γρήγορα στο αυτοκίνητο του και οδήγησε με τέρμα το γκάζι μέχρι το σπίτι της Νουμέσι. Όσο πιο σύντομα τελείωνε αυτή η ιστορία, τόσο πιο άμεσα θα βρισκόταν και πάλι μαζί με το κοριτσάκι του.

Είδε τον Έμπρυ και τη Βανέσα να τον περιμένουν στη βεράντα ανήσυχοι. Μαζί ήταν και ο Κουίλ με το Σεθ.

«Τι έγινε; Ολόκληρη ομάδα αποστολής;», κάγχασε χωρίς χιούμορ ανεβαίνοντας τα τρία ξύλινα σκαλοπάτια.

Η Βανέσα έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και ρίχτηκε πάνω του απελπισμένα.

«Αχ, Τζέικ σε ευχαριστώ που ήρθες. Έχω τρελαθεί από την αγωνία μου. Πρώτη φορά λείπει τόση ώρα. Σε παρακαλώ, βρες την! Σε λίγο θα γυρίσουν οι γονείς μας και αν δεν είναι στο σπίτι θα πάθουν πανικό!», μουρμούρισε χωμένη στη μπλούζα του.

Ο Τζέικομπ στάθηκε με αμηχανία αποφεύγοντας το σφιγμένο βλέμμα του Έμπρυ. Προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει απομακρύνοντας την ταυτόχρονα με απαλές κινήσεις.

«Ηρέμησε, Βανέσα. Κανείς δεν ξέρει το δάσος καλύτερα από εμάς. Θα την ανακαλύψουμε σίγουρα», είπε με τη βεβαιότητα του αρχηγού και ύστερα απευθύνθηκε διατακτικά στους συναγέλους του. «Έμπρυ, μείνετε εδώ και περιμένετε μήπως γυρίσει μόνη της. Κουίλ και Σεθ μαζί μου»

Αμέσως οι τρεις μεγαλόσωμοι έφηβοι έφυγαν από τη βεράντα αφήνοντας μόνους τους δύο ερωτευμένους. Κατευθύνθηκαν προς τα δέντρα πίσω από το σπίτι και μόλις βγήκαν τελείως από το οπτικό πεδίο του δρόμου, γδύθηκαν και μεταμορφώθηκαν σε τρεις υπερμεγέθεις λύκους.

«Σεθ, πήγαινε νότια προς το καταφύγιο, Κουίλ ανατολικά προς τη λίμνη Τζέιμς και εγώ θα πάω βόρεια προς το ποτάμι. Θα είμαστε σε συνεχή επαφή», μετέφερε τις οδηγίες με τη σκέψη του ο πρώτος της αγέλης και χωρίς να χάσει άλλο καιρό ξεκίνησε να τρέχει προς την κατεύθυνση του Καναδά με τους άλλους δύο λύκους να ακολουθούν τις αντίστοιχες πορείες τους.

Βρέθηκε γρήγορα βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος με όλες του τις αισθήσεις οξυμένες στην αναζήτηση της νεαρής Ινδιάνας. Ήξερε καλά τη μυρωδιά της, επειδή περνούσε πολύ χρόνο μαζί της στο σχολείο. Παρόλα αυτά δε μπορούσε να πει ότι την γνώριζε ιδιαίτερα. Ήταν πάντοτε πολύ κλειστή και μιλούσε ελάχιστα. Την είχε πιάσει καμιά-δυο φορές να τον κοιτάζει κρυφά με τα μεγάλα καστανά της μάτια, αλλά πάντα τα κατέβαζε ύστερα ντροπιασμένη.

Η σημερινή εξαφάνιση της τον έπιασε εξ απήνης. Δεν την είχε για άτομο που θα έκανε κάτι τόσο απερίσκεπτο. Ήταν συνεχώς τύπος και υπογραμμός· καλή μαθήτρια, ήσυχη, βοηθητική, υπεύθυνη. Η Βανέσα ήταν πολύ πιο πιθανό να έκανε κάτι παρόμοιο, τόσο εκρηκτική και αλλοπρόσαλλη που ήταν. Συμπαθητική κοπέλα σίγουρα, όμως ο Τζέικομπ δεν την άντεχε για πολλή ώρα· του ζάλιζε ελαφρώς τον έρωτα.

«Συμφωνώ», αντήχησε μέσα στο κεφάλι του η φωνή του Κουίλ. «Μερικές φορές σκέφτομαι, γιατί δεν σκας για λίγο;»

Ο αρχηγός του γέλασε νοητικά.

«Εγώ την πάω», αντέτεινε ο Σεθ. «Είναι πολύ ζωντανή και φιλότιμη και πάντα μού φέρεται πολύ φιλικά», μαρτύρησε προς υπεράσπιση της.

«Σεθ, εσύ δεν υπάρχει άνθρωπος που δεν πας. Πήγαινες μέχρι και τους Βολτούρι!», έγρουξε ο Κουίλ.

«Δεν είπα αυτό!», παρεξηγήθηκε ο μικρότερος της τριάδας. «Είπα μόνο ότι είναι εντυπωσιακοί, ξέρεις με τους μανδύες και έτσι»

«Ναι, θα μπορούσατε να είχατε γίνει κολλητοί. Τι κρίμα που είχαν έρθει να μας σκοτώσουν!», επισήμανε με σκωπτικότητα ο Κουίλ προκαλώντας θυμηδία στο Τζέικομπ.

Ετοιμαζόταν να τους πει να σκάσουν, όταν έπιασε μία αδιόρατη οσμή.

«Κόφτε το, κάτι βρήκα», φώναξε αυστηρά και άφησε το ερέθισμα να τον οδηγήσει.

Δεν άργησε να την εντοπίσει. Ήταν ξαπλωμένη με την πλάτη της σε ένα πεσμένο κορμό δέντρου με το ένα της γόνατο λυγισμένο στο στήθος της, ενώ το πρόσωπο της ήταν σκυμμένο με τα μακριά της μαλλιά λυτά και μπερδεμένα σαν κουβέρτα γύρω της.

«Οκ, την έχω», ειδοποίησε τους άλλους δύο λύκους. «Μεταμορφώνομαι, για να την πλησιάσω. Συναντήστε με σε κανένα τέταρτο στο σπίτι της», έδωσε την τελική διαταγή πριν πάρει πάλι την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

Ήταν τυχερός γιατί κοντά στο σημείο που καθόταν η κοπέλα είχε κρύψει η αγέλη μία αλλαξιά ρούχα. Είχαν σκεφτεί τελευταία και είχαν προνοήσει να διασκορπίσουν σε διάφορα σημεία της δασικής έκτασης γύρω από τη Λα Πους και το Φορκς παντελόνια και μπλούζες, ώστε σε περιπτώσεις όπως τώρα να μπορούν να εμφανίζονται χωρίς να προσβάλλουν τη δημόσια αιδώ.

Ο αρχηγός λύκος φόρεσε βιαστικά το τζιν κάπρι χωρίς να μπει στον κόπο να το συνοδέψει με το μαύρο φανελάκι, καθώς από το τρέξιμο είχε ζεσταθεί ακόμα περισσότερο. Γυμνόστηθος και ξυπόλητος βγήκε από τη συστάδα των ελάτων και πλησίασε την αβοήθητη κοπέλα. Εκείνη σήκωσε αμέσως έντρομη το κεφάλι της με το που αντιλήφθηκε θόρυβο. Τα μάτια και το πρόσωπο της ήταν πρησμένα και κόκκινα από το κλάμα, ωστόσο ηρέμησαν απροσδόκητα, όταν αντίκρισε τη γνωστή φυσιογνωμία μπροστά της. Ακριβώς μετά όμως, ντροπή κατέκλυσε την έκφραση της και κατέβασε ξανά το βλέμμα της.

«Οριάνα, είσαι καλά;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον ο σκουρόχρωμος Κιγιέτ στεκόμενος τώρα από πάνω της.

Δεν πήρε απάντηση, οπότε έσκυψε για να βρεθούν στο ίδιο ύψος.

«Είσαι καλά; Πονάς πουθενά;», απαίτησε ξανά με περισσότερη ένταση.

Η έφηβη ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρώς, αλλά συνέχιζε να κοιτά προς τα κάτω.

«Νομίζω έχω σπάσει τον αστράγαλο μου», απάντησε με σβησμένη φωνή.

Η ματιά του Τζέικομπ κατρακύλησε στο δεξί της πόδι που στεκόταν τεντωμένο και στην άκρη του που πρόβαλε σε μία περίεργη γωνία. Ήταν ήδη πρησμένο και έμοιαζε οδυνηρό.

«Ναι, μάλλον», συμφώνησε από τις λίγες γνώσεις Ιατρικής που είχε. «Θα σε πάρω στα χέρια μου, για να βγούμε από το δάσος, εντάξει;», την ενημέρωσε παρά της ζήτησε την άδεια.

Η ταλαιπωρημένη νέα δε μπορούσε παρά να δεχτεί, όσο και αν η καρδιά της κόντευε να σπάσει από όνειδος και έρωτα. Ένιωσε τα στιβαρά του μπράτσα να μπλέκονται γύρω από τη μέση και τα γόνατα της και να την ανασηκώνουν στο στέρνο του λες και δε ζύγιζε παραπάνω από ένα κιλό. Αμέσως οι σφυγμοί της ηρέμησαν. Μαζίτου αισθανόταν τόση θαλπωρή και προστασία, όση είχε να αισθανθεί από παιδούλα, όταν χωνόταν στην αγκαλιά του πατέρα της.

Ασύνειδα έριξε το κεφάλι της στον ώμο του και έκλεισε τα μάτια απολαμβάνοντας τη θέρμη της γυμνής του επιδερμίδας. Αν κάποιος της έλεγε, πως μία τυπική βόλτα στο δάσος που εξελίχθηκε σε εφιάλτη όταν παραπάτησε και έσπασε το πόδι της, ανίκανη να περπατήσει περαιτέρω, θα εξελισσόταν στην ενσάρκωση των εφηβικών της ονείρων, εκείνη απλά θα τον περνούσε για αιθεροβάμονα. Να όμως που η ζωή μερικές φορές είναι πιο ρομαντική από τις πιο ροζ φαντασιώσεις μας. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να την αντιμετωπίζει με λίγη περισσότερη πίστη.

Η πορεία τους μέσα στα δέντρα κράτησε καλά είκοσι λεπτά, επειδή ο Τζέικομπ δε μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει τις υπερφυσικές του δυνάμεις κουβαλώντας έναν άνθρωπο. Όταν επιτέλους άρχισαν να διακρίνονται τα φώτα του δρόμου, ανέπνευσε με ανακούφιση. Είχε χαρεί που είχε ανακαλύψει την Οριάνα και δεν είχε κάτι σοβαρότερο από ένα κάταγμα του αστραγάλου και τώρα δε σκεφτόταν τίποτα άλλο από το να επιστρέψει όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν στο σπίτι των Κάλεν. Είχε ήδη νυχτώσει και η Νέσι του κοιμόταν νωρίς. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί.

Με το που εμφανίστηκαν έξω από το δάσος συναπαντήθηκαν με τον Κουίλ, το Σεθ, τον Έμπρυ και τη Βανέσα που τους περίμεναν εναγωνίως. Η ετεροθαλής αδερφή της Οριάνα έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους εν εξάλλω.

«Αχ, νούμες, νούμες! Πόσο με τρόμαξες! Είσαι καλά; Δόξα τω θεώ, είσαι καλά! Αχ, αχ, αχ, κόντεψα να τρελαθώ από την ανησυχία μου! Μη μου το ξανακάνεις αυτό, ποτέ, ποτέ, ποτέ!», φώναξε με αναφιλητά.

Η Οριάνα την κοιτούσε σαν χαμένη. Δεν είχε ακόμα συνέλθει από τη μέθη της οπτασίας του Τζέικομπ. Παρέμενε κολλημένη σφιχτά πάνω του μη θέλοντας να ξυπνήσει από την έκσταση. Η Βανέσα συνειδητοποιώντας το κεραυνοβολημένο ύφος της αδερφής της έστρεψε την κατάπληκτη ματιά της στο μεγαλόσωμο Ινδιάνο.

«Είναι καλά, απλά έχει σπάσει το πόδι της. Καλύτερα να διακομιστεί στο νοσοκομείο», εξήγησε ήρεμα ο Κιγιέτ.

Η Βανέσα κούνησε έντονα το κεφάλι της αποδεκτικά. Ήταν έτοιμη να ζητήσει από τον Τζέικομπ να της κάνει και αυτή τη χάρη, όταν εμφανίστηκε το αυτοκίνητο του πατέρα της και πατριού της Οριάνα. Ο κύριος Χόνον Σουίλ βγήκε παραξενεμένος από τη θέση του οδηγού αντικρίζοντας την κόρη του με μία παρέα τεσσάρων γιγαντόσωμων ανδρών, εκ των οποίων ο ένας ήταν γυμνόστηθος και κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του τη σχεδόν λιγοθυμισμένη προγονή του.

«Βανέσα, τι γίνεται εδώ;», ρώτησε με αυστηρή φωνή.

Συνήθως ήταν ένας φιλήσυχος άνθρωπος με σκούρα χαρακτηριστικά, μεγάλα χέρια και παχύ μουστάκι, όταν όμως το απαιτούσαν οι καταστάσεις μπορούσε να ανταπεξέλθει πλήρως στο όνομα του που στα Μιγουόκ σήμαινε _αρκούδα_.

«Μπαμπά!», αναφώνησε η ιθαγενής και στη στιγμή διέσχισε την απόσταση που τους χώριζε και έπεσε πάνω του. «Η Οριάνα χτύπησε το πόδι της μέσα στο δάσος και πρέπει να την πάμε στο νοσοκομείο. Φοβήθηκα τόσο πολύ, αλλά τώρα είναι καλά, μόνο ένα σπασιματάκι. Με βοήθησαν τα παιδιά, είναι Κιγιέτ από τον καταυλισμό. Ο Τζέικ την βρήκε και την κουβάλησε μέχρι εδώ. Είναι μια χαρά, απλά σοκαρισμένη. Ο Σεθ με τον Κουίλ ήταν τόσο εξυπηρετικοί. Και ο Έμπρυ εννοείται. Τον θυμάσαι τον Έμπρυ, μπαμπά;»

Ο μεσήλικας Ινδιάνος έπαιξε τα μάτια του σε μία προσπάθεια να συλλάβει όλες τις πληροφορίες που του είχε μεταδώσει μονοκοπανιά η μοναχοκόρη του κατά το συνήθειο της. Σε αυτό είχε μοιάσει απόλυτα στη μητέρα της. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε ξανά τους νέους. Τότε αναγνώρισε τον έναν από αυτούς ως το φίλο της Βανέσα που τους είχε επισκεφτεί μερικές φορές. Αυτό τον έκανε να ηρεμήσει κάπως, καθότι ο Έμπρυ έχαιρε της έγκρισης του. Αμέσως μετά το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάλι πάνω στην Οριάνα.

«Χτύπησε η αδερφή σου είπες;», ρώτησε αντιλαμβανόμενος τα γεγονότα.

«Ναι, αλλά όχι κάτι σοβαρό. Απλά θα ήταν καλύτερα να την δει γιατρός», βιάστηκε αυτή τη φορά να επέμβει επεξηγηματικά ο Τζέικομπ, μπας και ο κύριος Σουίλ καταλάβαινε ποτέ και έφευγαν όλοι από εκεί μία ώρα αρχύτερα.

Ευτυχώς ο Μιγουόκ με τη στολή πυροσβέστη στρόφαρε στο λεπτό. Άνοιξε την πίσω πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου και επέτρεψε στο νεαρό Μπλακ να εναποθέσει προσεκτικά την κόρη της γυναίκας του στο ενιαίο κάθισμα. Ύστερα είπε στη Βανέσα να καθίσει δίπλα της πριν μπει και αυτός μέσα στο όχημα.

«Σας ευχαριστώ, παιδιά. Ελπίζω να σας γνωρίσω καλύτερα υπό ευνοϊκότερες συνθήκες», είπε μέσα από το παράθυρο πριν βάλει εμπρός και χαθεί στη σκοτεινή άσφαλτο.

«Έμπρυ, θα σου τηλεφωνήσω», ακούστηκε από μακριά να φωνάζει η Βανέσα.

Οι τέσσερεις εναπομείναντες λύκοι πήγαν προς το Rabbit του αρχηγού τους.

«Τέλος καλό όλα καλά!», χασκογέλασε ο Κουίλ και ο Τζέικομπ κοίταξε με αγωνία το ρολόι στο ταμπλό.

Οκτώ και μισή, ίσως και να την προλάβαινε.

* * *

Πέταξε σχεδόν τους τρεις φίλους του από το αμάξι με το που φάνηκε το σπίτι του Κουίλ που ήταν το πρώτο στη σειρά.

«Κοντά είναι, να πάτε με τα πόδια», αντέκρουσε στα παράπονα των άλλων δύο και κάνοντας απότομα μεταστροφή όρμησε στην απόσταση που τον χώριζε από τη λατρεμένη του.

Σταμάτησε στο γυάλινο οικοδόμημα πέντε λεπτά αργότερα έχοντας παραλίγο σπάσει το ταχύμετρο του Volkswagen. Αστραπιαία βρέθηκε στη μεγάλη εξώπορτα που άνοιξε απότομα αποκαλύπτοντας το μπαμπά Δράκουλα.

«Κοιμήθηκε;», ρώτησε χωρίς περιστροφές σπρώχνοντας τον κοκκινομάλλη νέο και μπαίνοντας μέσα.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν καθάρισε το λαιμό του με σκώμμα.

«Λες και θα ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν κάτι τέτοιο, ενώ της είχες υποσχεθεί ότι θα επιστρέψεις. Κανείς μας δεν την έκανε καλά. Το μόνο που καταφέραμε ήταν να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι της»

Με τα τελευταία λόγια του βαμπιροπατέρα, ο μεταμορφιστής είχε πηδήξει ξανά έξω από το σπίτι και έτρεχε με όλη του τη λυκίσια δύναμη στην αγροικία των νεότερων Κάλεν κάπου ένα χιλιόμετρο πίσω από την κεντρική έπαυλη. Μόλις έφτασε μπήκε μέσα χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό και ανέβηκε δυο-δυο τα σκαλοπάτια για το δεύτερο πάτωμα. Στάθηκε μπροστά από το δωμάτιο του μωρού του για να ακούσει μήπως τυχόν είχε αποκοιμηθεί. Ευτυχώς διέκρινε καθαρά τη σιγανή φωνή της Μπέλα να της διαβάζει μία ιστορία για πρίγκιπες και βατράχους. Χτύπησε ελαφρά και άνοιξε εισερχόμενος στη ροζ κρεβατοκάμαρα της αγάπης του.

«Τζέικ!», αναφώνησε η μικρούλα του και η μητέρα της με το ζόρι την συγκράτησε για να μη σηκωθεί όρθια.

Στη στιγμή ο μελαμψός Ιθαγενής βρέθηκε δίπλα της, καθήμενος στην άκρη του κρεβατιού της από την αντίθετη πλευρά που καταλάμβανε η φίλη του.

«Ήρθες!», είπε πιο ήρεμα τώρα και κλείστηκε στην αγκαλιά του.

Ο Κιγιέτ συνειδητοποίησε για ακόμα μία φορά πως μόνο σε εκείνη ανήκε αυτή η θέση.

«Είναι δυνατόν να μην ερχόμουν! Αφού σου το είχα υποσχεθεί!», χαμογέλασε μέσα στα μαλλιά της που μύριζαν φράουλα και βανίλια.

Η Μπέλα κοίταξε με αγάπη την τρυφερή εικόνα μπροστά της.

«Τζέικ, τι θα έλεγες να συνεχίσεις εσύ την ανάγνωση;», πρότεινε στο μεταμορφιστή, ο οποίος δέχτηκε με περίσσεια προθυμία προς μεγάλη χαρά και της Ρενέσμε.

Η μέχρι πρότινος κόρη Σουάν άφησε το λύκο να φιλάει το κοριτσάκι της και κατέβηκε με αθόρυβα βήματα στο σαλόνι, όπου συνάντησε τον έρωτα της ζωής της. Πήγε κοντά του και εκείνος την έσφιξε στα χέρια του.

«Κάνει σαν τρελός για αυτήν», μουρμούρισε με αδιόρατη δυσαρέσκεια.

«Και η Ρενέσμε για τον Τζέικομπ», επισήμανε κλείνοντας τα βλέφαρα της η γυναίκα του. «Είναι χάρμα οφθαλμών μαζί», προσέθεσε γλυκά.

«Εντάξει, δε λέω», αναγκάστηκε να συμφωνήσει το προφανές και ο νεαρός Κάλεν. «Αλλά θα προτιμούσα πού και πού να βάζει και καμία μπλούζα», σχολίασε καυστικά κερδίζοντας ένα απαλό χτύπημα στο μπράτσο από τη σύζυγο του.

«Είναι τόσο αγαθός», υποτονθόρυσε η Μπέλα.

«Ναι», μονολόγησε ο άνδρας της. «Τόσο που ενίοτε νομίζω ότι έχω δύο παιδιά και όχι ένα», χλεύασε καλοκάγαθα.

Η καστανομάλλα έπαιξε ενοχλημένα τα μάτια της με τις αδιάκοπες σπόντες που πετούσε ο κατά τα άλλα υπέρ του δέοντος κόσμιος σύντροφος της, αλλά όταν λίγο αργότερα επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο της κόρης της και αντίκρισε ένα μικροσκοπικό και ένα τερατώδες κορμί να κοιμούνται ειρηνικά χωμένα το ένα μέσα στο άλλο, δε μπόρεσε παρά να παραδεχτεί πως πράγματι ορισμένες φορές αισθανόταν σαν να μεγάλωνε δύο παιδιά. Ωστόσο δεν την ενοχλούσε καθόλου, κατέληξε, και προσέχοντας να μην κάνει τον παραμικρό θόρυβο, έκλεισε ξανά την πόρτα και απομακρύνθηκε διακριτικά.

* * *

_**Σχόλιο, σχόλιο, σχόλιο, για το μικρό Ρενατάκι! Και μόλις σας αποκάλυψα το όνομα μου! Αν μην τι άλλο, αφήστε μία μνεία για αυτό! Σας αγαπώ ανεξαιρέτως!**_

_**Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά, ρουφηχτά φιλάκια!**_


	9. Κεφάλαιο 9

_**Φτάσαμε αισίως στο ένατο ερωτικό θραύσμα και στα μέσα Νοεμβρίου, οπότε μας περιμένει στις αίθουσες η τελευταία ταινία της σειράς Λυκόφως. Δεν έχω πάει ακόμα να την δω, αλλά θα χαρώ να μάθω τις εντυπώσεις σας. Θα αποκαλύψω τη δική μου κριτική σε επόμενο κεφάλαιο :)**_

_**Προς το παρόν σας έχω ετοιμάσει κάποιους καινούργιους χαρακτήρες, δύο εκ των οποίων ελπίζω να σας φανούν χιουμοριστικά οικείοι. Επίσης, παρατίθεται ένα ουσιαστικό απόσπασμα για τη σχέση των δύο μας αγαπημένων υπεράνθρωπων.**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και ιδιαίτερα τη Helen που αποδεικνύεται τακτική σχολιάστρια! Helen, σε λατρεύω και για χάρη σου θα γράφω πιο συχνά για τις αδερφές Βανέσα και Οριάνα. Από εδώ και στο εξής κάθε κεφάλαιο που αναφέρεται σε εκείνες είναι αφιερωμένο σε εσένα ;)**_

_**Υπενθύμιση: Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι ήρωες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9: ΣΥΜΠΛΕΓΜΑ ΚΑΤΩΤΕΡΟΤΗΤΑΣ**

Ήταν η δεύτερη εβδομάδα της παραμονής τους στη Νέα Υόρκη. Η Ρενέσμε ξεκινούσε σήμερα την ειδικότητα της στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Κολούμπια και ο Τζέικομπ έπρεπε να βρίσκεται στις εννιά στην καινούργια του δουλειά. Στις εννιά παρά δέκα πάρκαρε τη μηχανή του έξω από το κατάστημα με τη νέον επιγραφή «ΕΠΙΣΚΕΥΕΣ ΑΥΤΟΚΙΝΗΤΩΝ Ο ΤΖΙΜ».

Κατέβηκε με άνεση από τη σέλα και προχώρησε προς τα μέσα. Ήταν ένα συνεργείο με τα όλα του· βρωμιά, λαδίλα, εργαλεία και πεταμένα εξαρτήματα παντού. Είδε έναν τύπο με μπλε φόρμα σκυμμένο πάνω σε ένα ανασηκωμένο καπό ενός κόκκινου Τογιότα και πλησίασε.

«Καλημέρα», είπε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε.

Ο άγνωστος έστρεψε το κεφάλι του στο μέρος του νεοφερμένου χωρίς να σηκωθεί. Ήταν νέος, γύρω στα εικοσιοκτώ. Είχε ανοιχτά καστανά κοντοκουρεμένα μαλλιά και γαλάζια ξέθωρα μάτια. Τα χέρια και το πρόσωπο του ήταν γεμάτα γράσο, αλλά αυτό που έκανε τη μεγαλύτερη εντύπωση ήταν μία βαθιά ουλή σαν από μαχαίρι κάτω από το αριστερό του μάτι που έφτανε μέχρι το πηγούνι του.

«Θες κάτι;», ρώτησε κοφτά.

«Είμαι ο καινούργιος», απάντησε ο Τζέικομπ.

Έκανε μία κίνηση με το κεφάλι δείχνοντας στα δεξιά ένα γραφείο με τζαμαρία. Ύστερα έσκυψε πάλι στο καπό χωρίς να πει τίποτα περαιτέρω και ο Τζέικ έκανε μεταβολή και κατευθύνθηκε προς τα εκεί που του είχε υποδείξει. Μέσα στο γραφείο γινόταν μεγαλύτερος πανικός. Παντού χαρτιά, τιμολόγια και ανταλλακτικά και σε μία καρέκλα πίσω από το γραφείο ένας μελαμψός άνδρας με μαύρα μαλλιά και μουστάκι που είχαν αρχίσει να γκριζάρουν. Κοίταξε το μεγαλόσωμο Ινδιάνο με την άκρη του ματιού του και του έκανε νόημα να περιμένει, καθώς μιλούσε στο τηλέφωνο.

Ο Τζέικομπ στάθηκε όρθιος κοιτώντας αδιάφορα γύρω του, ενώ τον άκουγε να μιλάει σε μία ακαταλαβίστικη γλώσσα που έμοιαζε με Ισπανικά, αλλά δεν ήταν. Ανέμενε πολλή ώρα, ώστε νόμιζε πως το αφεντικό τον είχε ξεχάσει, όταν ξαφνικά μίλησε στα αγγλικά με ξενική προφορά.

«Είσαι ο Μπλακ;»

Στράφηκε ξαφνιασμένος προς το μέρος του.

«Είσαι ο Μπλακ; Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ;», ρώτησε λες και απευθυνόταν σε καθυστερημένο.

«Μάλιστα», απάντησε πειθήνια ο ιθαγενής.

Ο άνδρας σηκώθηκε και πρόσφερε το χέρι του στο μεταμορφιστή. Ήταν πολύ κοντός και πάρα πολύ αδύνατος. Έμοιαζε με ποντικό.

«Καλώς ήρθες. Είμαι ο Τζιμ Κυρτάτος»

Έσφιξαν τα χέρια κοιτώντας ο ένας τον άλλον ερευνητικά στα μάτια.

«Ελπίζω να έχεις όρεξη για δουλειά, επειδή έχουμε πολύ από δαύτην και εγώ με το Σήφη δεν τα προλαβαίνουμε όλα. Είχα και έναν άλλο μηχανικό, αλλά γύρισε Ελλάδα»

«Ελλάδα;», παραξενεύτηκε ο λύκος.

«Ναι, Ελλάδα. Την ξέρεις την Ελλάδα, έχεις πάει ποτέ;»

«Όχι, ποτέ», κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Τώρα μαζί μας θα την μάθεις καλά. Είσαι τυχερός. Εγώ παίρνω στη δούλεψη μου μόνο Έλληνες, αλλά έλα που δεν υπήρχε κανείς αυτήν την περίοδο. Ας όψεται που βιαζόμουν. Στο ξηγούμαι, όμως, να το ξέρεις. Έτσι και δεν είσαι καλός στη δουλειά σου, θα πάρεις πόδι»

Παρότι ήταν περίπου δυόμιση κεφάλια πιο κοντός, η παρουσία του ήταν επιβλητική.

«Μην ανησυχείτε, το αγαπάω αυτό που κάνω», απάντησε καθησυχαστικά ο Τζέικομπ και φάνηκε να γίνεται πιστευτός.

Ίσως ήταν το γονίδιο του αρχηγού, αλλά πάντα έβγαζε εμπιστοσύνη στους άλλους.

«Τότε θα τα πάμε καλά», είπε ο Κυρτάτος θέλοντας προφανώς να έχει την τελευταία λέξη. «Έλα, πάμε μέσα να σου δείξω τα κατατόπια», προσέθεσε και επέστρεψαν στον κύριο χώρο του συνεργείου.

Ο εργάτης που είχε δει πριν στεκόταν τώρα πάνω από έναν πάγκο και ανακάτευε κάτι εργαλεία. Ήταν ψηλός και αν και αδύνατος το σώμα του διαγραφόταν πολύ γραμμωμένο κάτω από τη φαρδιά φόρμα. Ο Τζιμ έδωσε και στον Ινδιάνο δύο αντίστοιχες μπλε σαλοπέτες. Ο Τζέικομπ φόρεσε τη μία και έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά. Κατατοπίστηκε γρήγορα στο γνώριμο περιβάλλον και το αφεντικό του φάνηκε να ικανοποιείται από την προσαρμοστικότητα του.

Τού είπε να ζητάει βοήθεια για ό,τι χρειάζεται από εκείνον ή τον επονομαζόμενο Σήφη, αλλά ο νεαρός από τη Λα Πους προτιμούσε να αποδείξει, ότι τα κατάφερνε και μόνος του. Άλλωστε ο αγαπητός του συνάδελφος δεν έμοιαζε και τέρας κοινωνικότητας. Τού έριξε ένα βλέμμα μόνο όταν τους σύστησε ο Τζιμ και μετά από εκεί δε τού απηύθηνε ούτε μία φορά το λόγο. Ήταν πολύ βαρύ πεπόνι.

Κατά τις δύο ήρθε το διάλειμμα και ο Τζέικομπ αποφάσισε να πεταχτεί σε ένα μίνι μάρκετ που είχε δει στο δρόμο του, για να αγοράσει κάτι. Ρώτησε τον αγριωπό Έλληνα, αν ήθελε να του φέρει τίποτα προσπαθώντας να φανεί ευγενικός, όμως εκείνος κούνησε μόνο αρνητικά το κεφάλι του χωρίς να πει κουβέντα. Ο λύκος σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του και βγήκε έξω. Η πρώτη του κίνηση ήταν να πάρει την αγαπημένη του τηλέφωνο. Απάντησε αμέσως.

«Τζέικ! Πες μου τι γίνεται; Όλα καλά, πώς τα πας εκεί; Τους άρεσες; Ε, βέβαια, είναι δυνατόν να μην τους αρέσεις, αφού είσαι ο καλύτερος μηχανικός! Το περιβάλλον πώς είναι; Ο εργοδότης σου; Οι συνάδελφοι σου; Από πελατεία πώς πάει; Έφτιαξες πολλά αυτοκίνητα σήμερα;»

«Νες, Νες, σιγά, με το μαλακό», γέλασε.

«Ω, σόρυ, Τζέικι, παρασύρθηκα, αλλά έχω τόσο αγωνία να δω αν είναι όλα εντάξει. Με το ζόρι κρατήθηκα μέχρι τώρα να μη σε πάρω τηλέφωνο, επειδή δεν ήθελα να σε ενοχλήσω»

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως έχουμε πολλή δουλειά, οπότε δε θα μπορούσα να σου μιλήσω. Τώρα κάνουμε μισάωρο διάλειμμα και βρήκα ευκαιρία και σε πήρα»

«Άντε πες, λοιπόν, πώς είναι;»

«Καλά είναι. Η δουλειά όπως τα ήξερα, δεν έχει καμία μεγάλη διαφορά. Το αφεντικό καλό φαίνεται προς το παρόν. Α, είναι Έλληνας!»

«Έλληνας;», ρώτησε παραξενεμένη.

«Ναι. Τζιμ Κυρτάτος. Φανατικός με τη χώρα του. Ήδη με έχει ζαλίσει να μου μιλάει για αυτήν. Και ο άλλος που δουλεύουμε μαζί Έλληνας είναι. Τον λένε, αχ να δεις πώς τον λένε … »

«Ξέχασες το όνομα του συναδέλφου σου; Πολύ επαγγελματικό, Τζέικ», γέλασε η Νέσι.

«Κάτσε, θα το θυμηθώ, είναι περίεργο! Σάμης, Σάπης, Σήπης, α, ναι! Σήφης!»

«Σήφης! Όντως πολύ περίεργο όνομα!»

«Για έναν πολύ περίεργο τύπο», είπε σκωπτικά.

«Δηλαδή;»

«Ε, να, μωρέ, δε μιλάει καθόλου και είναι πολύ απότομος. Α, και δε σου είπα το κορυφαίο. Έχει μία τεράστια ουλή στο αριστερό του μάγουλο. Από το μάτι ως το πηγούνι»

«Ουάου! Ακούγεται πολύ ενδιαφέρον. Λες να είναι κανένας πρώην κατάδικος;», γέλασε η κοπέλα.

«Άνετα θα μπορούσε», σχολίασε ο Κιγιέτ πιστεύοντας το απόλυτα.

Στο μεταξύ είχε φτάσει στο μίνι μάρκετ, οπότε μπήκε μέσα και κατευθύνθηκε στα ράφια με τα πρόχειρα γεύματα. Πήρε ένα σάντουιτς και μία μεγάλη κόκα-κόλα και πήγε στο ταμείο, για να πληρώσει.

«Για πες εσύ πώς πήγε η πρώτη μέρα στο Πανεπιστήμιο, γνώρισες πολύ κόσμο;», την ρώτησε, ενώ ο υπάλληλος του καταστήματος περνούσε τα πράγματα από την ταμειακή μηχανή.

«Μη φανταστείς και τίποτα σπουδαίο. Ήταν περισσότερο συνάντηση καλωσορίσματος. Μας μίλησε ο Πρύτανης και ύστερα κάποια άλλοι φοιτητές μας ξενάγησαν στους χώρους του κάμπους. Ωραίο είναι, νεοκλασικό. Αυτό που μού άρεσε περισσότερο ήταν η βιβλιοθήκη, είναι τεράστια!»

«Ήμουν σίγουρος», χαμογέλασε, ενώ ταυτόχρονα έψαχνε στην τσέπη του για λεφτά.

Η Νέσι τρελαινόταν για οτιδήποτε είχε να κάνει με βιβλία· διάβαζε παντού, πάντα και τα πάντα.

«Και το εργαστήριο υπολογιστών ήταν καλό. Η κλινική δε με ξετρέλανε, την περίμενα πιο μεγάλη, αλλά από ότι μου είπε ένας παλαιότερος φοιτητής φτιάχνουν καινούργια πτέρυγα πολύ καλύτερη που θα είναι έτοιμη μέχρι το νέο έτος»

«Ποιος παλαιότερος φοιτητής;», ρώτησε αυθόρμητα νιώθοντας τη ζήλεια να τον κατακλύζει.

Παρότι ήξερε ότι της την έπεφταν μιλιούνια οι άντρες δεν ήταν ποτέ προετοιμασμένος για αυτό. Την φαντάστηκε περικυκλωμένη από σπυριάρηδες φοιτητόκαυλους και τού ήρθε τρέλα. Πλήρωσε γρήγορα και βγήκε τρέχοντας σχεδόν από το μαγαζί, για να μην τα σπάσει όλα εκεί μέσα.

«Ο Γκρεγκ Ντώσον. Είναι τριτοετής στην ειδικότητα και ήταν στην ομάδα που μας ξεναγούσε σήμερα. Καλό παιδί. Με κάλεσε και σε ένα πάρτι το βράδυ που διοργανώνει η Ιατρική»

«Πάρτι, ε;», γρύλισε.

Έπρεπε να βρει τη διεύθυνση αυτού του Γκρεγκ. Αν δεν ήταν πολύ μακριά προλάβαινε να τον σκοτώσει και να φάει πριν τελειώσει το διάλειμμα.

«Ναι. Ωραία θα είναι. Θα σου αρέσει, θα δεις»

«Εμένα;», ρώτησε απορημένος.

«Ναι, χαζούλι, είναι δυνατόν να πήγαινα οπουδήποτε χωρίς εσένα; Θα έρθεις, έτσι;»

Η καρδιά του άρχισε να χτυπάει δυνατά. Γιατί αμφέβαλε για το μωρό του; Αφού ήξερε πως ήθελε να πηγαίνουν παντού μαζί.

«Και τι ώρα είναι αυτό το πάρτι;», ρώτησε προσποιούμενος τον αδιάφορο, ενώ ήδη σκεφτόταν τι να φορέσει, λες και ήταν καμία δεκαεξάχρονη κοπελίτσα.

«Στις εννιά, στο μπαρ του κάμπους. Το Πανεπιστήμιο δεν είναι μακριά από το σπίτι. Μπορούμε να φύγουμε κατά τις οκτώμισι. Με τη μηχανή δε θα έχουμε πρόβλημα»

«Εντάξει, αλλά θα οδηγήσω εγώ», είπε αποφασιστικά.

«Δε με εμπιστεύεσαι;», ρώτησε έκπληκτη.

«Σε εμπιστεύομαι, αλλά αυτό το μωρό θέλει να νιώσει και λίγο αντρικά χέρια πάνω του», είπε σκεφτόμενος τις κομψές καμπύλες της BMW της Νέσι που της είχε κάνει δώρο η θεία της η Ρόζαλι για την επιτυχία της στο Κολούμπια.

«Τζέικ, νομίζω είσαι καψούρης με τη μηχανή μου»

«Δε φταίω εγώ που είναι τόσο όμορφη!», διαμαρτυρήθηκε.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως την είχε ερωτευτεί από την πρώτη στιγμή που την είχε δει, λίγες ημέρες μετά την άφιξη τους στη Νέα Υόρκη. Μέχρι τώρα δεν την είχε καταφέρει να του την δώσει, απόψε όμως θα ήταν η μεγάλη μέρα.

«Εντάξει, αφού είσαι τόσο καλό παιδί και θα με συνοδέψεις θα στην δώσω, αλλά δε θα πας πάνω από ογδόντα!»

«Έλα, Νες! Χαλάς όλη τη χαρά έτσι!»

«Τζέικ, θα μου καταστραφούν τα μαλλιά!»

«Ξενέρωτη», είπε ψευτονευριασμένα.

Το να τρέχει με 200 χιλιόμετρα την ώρα και πίσω του να έχει την πιο καυτή γκόμενα του πλανήτη και όλοι να τον κοιτάνε πράσινοι από ζήλεια ήταν ένα όνειρο πέρα από κάθε φαντασία.

«Καλά, καλά! Χωρίς περιορισμούς! Λοιπόν, θα τα πούμε όταν σχολάσεις, ναι;»

«Εντάξει. Σε φιλώ»

«Και εγώ. Καλή συνέχεια»

«Ευχαριστώ»

Έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο και επέστρεψε στη δουλειά του τόσο χαρούμενος που πλέον ούτε που ασχολιόταν με τη στριφνή φάτσα του Σήφη.

* * *

Οκτώ και εικοσιπέντε ήταν έτοιμος, σενιαρισμένος και μπανιαρισμένος. Σήμερα είχε περιποιηθεί ιδιαίτερα την εμφάνιση του, επειδή θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα αντιμετώπιζε τους τοπικούς ανταγωνιστές. Έπρεπε να τους κατατροπώσει όλους. Ήξερε, ότι άρεσε· τα γυναικεία σχόλια και οι ματιές όπου και αν πήγαινε ήταν υπεράνω του δέοντος κολακευτικά, αλλά όταν επρόκειτο για τη Νέσι δεν έφτανε απλώς να είναι ωραίος. Έπρεπε να είναι ο πιο ωραίος από όλους, ακριβώς επειδή εκείνη ήταν η πιο ωραία από όλες.

«Ουάου! Απόψε έχω έναν καυτό καβαλιέρο!», άκουσε το αποτύπωμα του να λέει, όταν μπήκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους.

Ο Τζέικ χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα μέσα από τον καθρέφτη, ενώ ολοκλήρωνε τις τελευταίες πινελιές στα μαλλιά του.

«Πρέπει να ανταποκριθώ στις περιστάσεις», απάντησε εκείνος και γυρίζοντας την αγκάλιασε από τη λεπτή της μέση.

Όπως πάντα το μωρό του ήταν θεόμουνο. Φορούσε ένα τζιν καυτό σορτσάκι, μαύρη μακρυμάνικη μπλούζα που χυνόταν στον έναν της ώμο αφήνοντας τον ακάλυπτο και μαύρα δερμάτινα μποτάκια ως τον αστράγαλο. Τα μαλλιά της, καστανά με ιριδίζουσες ανταύγειες, έπεφταν κυματιστά ως τη μέση της προκαλώντας τον να τα τυλίξει μέσα στα χέρια του και να τα τραβήξει δυνατά προς τα κάτω. Δεν κρατήθηκε να μην το κάνει και να σκεπάσει τα χείλη της με τα δικά του χώνοντας κτητικά τη γλώσσα του μέσα στο καυτό της στόμα.

«Θα αργήσουμε, Τζέικ», του μετέφερε νοητικά χωρίς να σταματήσει να ανταποκρίνεται στο φιλί του.

Θεέ μου, τον τρέλαινε, όταν το έκανε αυτό! Ήταν μία αίσθηση πιο δυνατή και από τον οργασμό. Το μόνο που συγκράτησε τον αποτυπωμένο λύκο να μη σκίσει τα ρούχα τους και την πετάξει στο κρεβάτι ξεχνώντας πάρτι και Ιατρικές, ήταν η σκέψη της μπλε αστραφτερής μηχανής που τους περίμενε από κάτω. Και η βεβαιότητα πως όταν θα επέστρεφαν θα την είχε όλη νύχτα να σπαρταράει από ηδονή.

Απομακρύνθηκε με τη στύση του ακάλυπτα έκδηλη μέσα από το τζιν του και έφερε στο μυαλό του το πάντα συνοφρυωμένο πρόσωπο του πεθερού του, για να του πέσει. Ήταν αλάνθαστη τακτική που έπιανε πάντα. Έτσι και τώρα. Όταν ηρέμησε ελεγχόμενα, άφησε την αγαπημένη του να τον πιάσει από το χέρι και να κατέβουν μαζί στο γκαράζ της πολυκατοικίας και στην πολυπόθητη δίτροχη ερωμένη του. Σκαρφάλωσε μπροστά και η Νέσι ανέβηκε πίσω του κρατώντας τον γερά από τη μέση. Έβαλε μπρος και σύντομα έτρεχαν λίγο κάτω από 180 προς την κατεύθυνση του Πανεπιστημίου της.

Έφτασαν είκοσι λεπτά αργότερα. Πάρκαραν στο πάρκινγκ του κολλεγίου, όπου βρίσκονταν πολλά οχήματα, άλλα φτηνά και άλλα πολύ ακριβά. Από όλα είχε ο μπαξές. Κατέβηκαν από το αυτοκίνητο και ενστικτωδώς της έπιασε το χέρι. Επιβαλλόταν να ξέρουν όλοι από την αρχή σε ποιον ανήκε. Η Ρενέσμε του έσφιξε την παλάμη και τον οδήγησε στο χώρο που θα γινόταν το πάρτι.

Περπάτησαν περίπου πέντε λεπτά μέχρι να φτάσουν. Το κάμπους ήταν τεράστιο, αλλά του άρεσε η ατμόσφαιρα που έβγαζε. Όμως ήταν με τη Νέσι, οπότε δε μετρούσε. Με τη Νέσι θα τού άρεσε και η ατμόσφαιρα που έβγαζε η κόλαση. Κάτι στο οποίο μετατράπηκε μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα το περιβάλλον γύρω του, όταν μπήκαν στο μπαρ του Πανεπιστημίου και άκουγε από παντού ψιθύρους για τον κώλο και τα βυζιά της Νέσι_ του_. Έπαιρνε βαθιές εισπνοές, για να μην κόψει το λαρύγγι κανενός. Προφανώς η κοπέλα του το κατάλαβε, γιατί γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με ανήσυχο βλέμμα.

«Τζέικι, είσαι εντάξει;», ρώτησε.

Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να απαντήσει, επειδή τους διέκοψε μία φωνή που φώναξε το όνομα της. Στράφηκε και είδε έναν ψιλόλιγνο τύπο με μαύρα σγουρά μαλλιά που έπεφταν στο πρόσωπο του και σαρκώδη χείλη. Φορούσε μαύρα κοκάλινα γυαλιά και ένα κασκόλ γύρω από το λαιμό του και είχε το στυλ του επιτηδευμένα διανοούμενου. Τούς πλησίασε και χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση έσκυψε και φίλησε τη Νέσι και από τα δύο μάγουλα. Ο μεγαλόσωμος μεταμορφιστής έβαλε όλες του τις δυνάμεις, για να μην γρυλίσει.

«Ρενέσμε, ήρθες», είπε ο διοπτροφόρος και η φωνή του ήταν μακρόσυρτη και βραχνή.

«Ναι», χαμογέλασε εκείνη. «Να σας συστήσω, ο φίλος μου ο Τζέικομπ και από εδώ ο Γκρεγκ που σου είπα το πρωί, που με ξενάγησε και απάντησε αδιαμαρτύρητα σε όλες τις ερωτήσεις μου»

«Ήταν χαρά μου να σου μεταφέρω τις λίγες μου γνώσεις», είπε εκείνος χαμογελώντας στραβά. «Χαίρω πολύ, είσαι και εσύ φοιτητής στο Κολούμπια;», στράφηκε μετά στο μελαμψό νέο.

«Όχι», απάντησε απότομα εκείνος.

«Ο Τζέικ είναι μηχανικός αυτοκινήτων», εξήγησε η Νέσι αντί αυτού.

«Τι ωραία! Πάντα τους θαύμαζα τους ανθρώπους που τα πήγαιναν καλά με τις χειρωνακτικές εργασίες. Εγώ δεν είμαι καθόλου μαθημένος σε τέτοια», συνέχιζε να χαμογελά ηλιθιωδώς.

«Εσείς οι γιατροί δεν υποτίθεται ότι πρέπει να ξέρετε να χρησιμοποιείτε τα χέρια σας;», είπε κοιτώντας τον σαν μυρμήγκι.

«Ο Γκρεγκ σπουδάζει ψυχιατρική», διευκρίνισε απαλά η Νέσι.

«Τέλεια!», χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά ο Ινδιάνος και ύστερα ξανακατέβασε τα μούτρα του στη στιγμή.

Ο τρελογιατρός φάνηκε να κολακεύεται από τα λόγια του. Ψωνάρα του κερατά! Εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκε να ανοίγει ένα μικρόφωνο και σε μία σκηνή στην άκρη της σάλας εμφανίστηκε ένας αδύνατος και ψηλός νεαρός με ξανθά μαλλιά και εντυπωσιακά ρούχα. Τι στο διάολο γινόταν; Σε σχολή μοντέλων είχαν έρθει;

«Καλησπέρα!», είπε και αμέσως όλοι χειροκρότησαν.

Η φωνή του ήταν νεανική και ευχάριστη. Όταν καταλάγιασε ο θόρυβος από τα χειροκροτήματα συνέχισε να μιλάει.

«Καλωσορίζω τους καινούργιους μας φοιτητές και για όσους από εσάς δε με γνωρίζετε είμαι ο Κάιλ Κίνγκσον, ο πρόεδρος των φοιτητών του Κολούμπια. Τόσο εγώ όσο και όλοι οι παλαιότεροι φοιτητές του Κολούμπια είμαστε στη διάθεση των νεωτέρων για οτιδήποτε χρειαστείτε. Θα ήθελα να σας υπενθυμίσω την εκδρομή της Πέμπτης με τουρ σε όλη τη Νέα Υόρκη για τους φοιτητές μας που έρχονται από μακριά ή για τους Νεοϋορκέζους που θέλουν να γνωρίσουν καλύτερα την πόλη τους. Η τιμή είναι μόλις 11 δολάρια. Και τώρα μουσική και χορός!», φώναξε και η αίθουσα σκεπάστηκε ξανά από χειροκροτήματα.

Μόλις ηρέμησε η οχλοβοή, ο Τζέικομπ δεν πρόλαβε να σκεφτεί _Επιτέλους λίγο ησυχία!_, όταν άρχισαν να έρχονται συνεχώς προς το μέρος τους αγόρια και κορίτσια, για να χαιρετίσουν την αγαπημένη του. Από ό,τι φαίνεται η Νέσι είχε ήδη προλάβει να γίνει πολύ δημοφιλής, πράγμα που δε θα έπρεπε να τον εκπλήσσει καθόλου. Τον σύστηνε σε όλους, αλλά οι περισσότεροι έκαναν απλά ότι δεν υπήρχε.

_Γαμώτο τους τα κωλοπαίδια με την ξιπασμένη μούρη! Πόσο θα ήθελα να τους κάνω να φάνε χώμα!_, σκέφτηκε αγριεμένος, αλλά συγκρατήθηκε με τη βοήθεια αρκετής ποσότητας αλκοόλ που έρρεε άφθονο καθόλη τη διάρκεια του πάρτι. Το μόνο καλό ήταν πως η Ρενέσμε δε βρήκε καθόλου χρόνο να του ζητήσει να χορέψουν και τουλάχιστον γλίτωσε από αυτό.

«Πώπω, ζαλίστηκα με όλο αυτό το μπίρι-μπίρι», τού είπε αρκετές ώρες αργότερα, αφού βγήκαν έξω και κατευθύνονταν προς τη μηχανή. «Εσύ δεν κουράστηκες;»

«Τι να σου πω. Εμένα δε μου μίλησε άνθρωπος», έγρουξε πιο δύσθυμα από ότι ήθελε να ακουστεί.

Τότε η νεαρή Κάλεν σταμάτησε και τράβηξε τον αγαπημένο της από το χέρι αναγκάζοντας τον να σταθεί μπροστά της και να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Τζέικ, ζήλεψες;», ρώτησε σε εύθυμο τόνο.

Εκείνος έπαιξε ενοχλημένα τα μάτια του.

«Όχι, βέβαια! Γιατί να ζηλέψω; Τι έχουν αυτοί που δεν έχω εγώ; Απλά δε γουστάρω τα μορφωμένα και καλλιεργημένα πλουσιόπαιδα», πέταξε τις λέξεις σαν κατηγόριες.

«Λυπάμαι που θα σου χαλάσω τη φαντασίωση, αλλά τα έχεις με ένα μορφωμένο και καλλιεργημένο πλουσιόπαιδο», αντέκρουσε ενοχλημένα η βρικόλακας.

«Μην ανησυχείς και να μην το είχα καταλάβει, το διαπίστωσα σήμερα!», την κοίταξε με σκωπτικό βλέμμα.

«Τι σημαίνει αυτό;», ζήτησε να μάθει νευριασμένα.

Ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε τα μάτια του και έσφιξε τα χείλη του παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες, για να καθαρίσει το κεφάλι του.

«Τίποτα», απάντησε χαμηλόφωνα μετά από λίγο. «Πάμε σπίτι μας», προσέθεσε παρακλητικά.

Η νεαρή Κάλεν ήταν ακόμα θυμωμένη με το άδικο ξέσπασμα του, όμως προτίμησε να αφήσει τα πράγματα να καλμάρουν και τον ακολούθησε στο πάρκινγκ, χωρίς ωστόσο να επιτρέψει περιθώρια για οποιαδήποτε επαφή ή ομιλία. Ανέβηκε στη μηχανή και αυτή τη φορά ακούμπησε τα χέρια της στη σέλα πίσω της, για να στερεωθεί. Ο μεταμορφιστής προφανώς αισθάνθηκε την ένταση που υπήρχε μεταξύ τους, αλλά δεν είπε κουβέντα.

Έφτασαν στο διαμέρισμα τους αμίλητοι. Η Ρενέσμε κατευθύνθηκε στο μπάνιο και κλείστηκε μέσα. Ο Τζέικομπ περίμενε ένα τέταρτο χωρίς να αντιδράσει, όταν όμως είδε ότι δεν έλεγε να βγει, πήγε στην πόρτα και χτύπησε απαλά.

«Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με για λίγο μόνη», ήρθε η απάντηση της με σπασμένη φωνή.

«Νες, συγνώμη. Είμαι ένας μαλάκας με σύμπλεγμα κατωτερότητας», παραδέχθηκε χωρίς περιστροφές εκείνος.

Δεν πρόλαβε να ανοιγοκλείσει τα μάτια του και η όμορφη αγαπημένη του στεκόταν μπροστά του. Δάκρυα είχαν σκεπάσει τα μάγουλα της και η καρδιά του λύκου ράγισε.

«Ήσουν τόσο άδικος!», μινύρισε χωρίς να μπορέσει να συγκρατήσει τους λυγμούς της.

«Το ξέρω», κατέβασε το κεφάλι του ακουμπώντας απαλά το μέτωπο του στο δικό της. «Είμαι τόσο περήφανος για εσένα, Νες! Είσαι έξυπνη και όμορφη και γλυκιά και με τρόπους και παρότι μπορείς να έχεις ό,τι θελήσεις είσαι προσγειωμένη και δεκτική με όλους. Είσαι τέλεια. Όλοι σε συμπαθούν και όλοι σε θαυμάζουν. Και όσο πιο πολύ θαυμάζουν εσένα, τόσο περισσότερο απορούν γιατί είσαι μαζί μου. Δεν έχω τίποτα. Είμαι ένα φτωχό αγόρι από έναν καταυλισμό Ινδιάνων που δουλεύει σε ένα ελληνικό συνεργείο με έναν κατάδικο για συνάδελφο. Δεν ξέρω να μιλήσω, δεν ξέρω να φερθώ, σε ντροπιάζω στους φίλους και στον κύκλο σου. Με πονάει η συνειδητοποίηση πως αν δεν είχα αποτυπωθεί επάνω σου, δε θα είχα καμία ελπίδα να γυρίσεις να με κοιτάξεις»

Δύο αμυγδαλωτά μάτια καρφώθηκαν στα μαύρα δικά του φτάνοντας μέχρι την ψυχή του.

«Τζέικ, ό,τι είμαι και δεν είμαι το χρωστάω σε εσένα», ψέλλισε χαϊδευτικά. «Έχεις συμβάλει στη διαμόρφωση του χαρακτήρα μου όσο κανείς άλλος, επειδή σε αγαπούσα πάντα πιο πολύ από όλους. Ήθελα να γίνω όπως εσύ. Καλή και προστατευτική με όσο δυναμισμό χρειάζεται, πλήρως δοτική και αλτρουιστική για αυτούς που νοιάζομαι. Ενδιαφέρεσαι βαθιά για τους συνανθρώπους σου, Τζέικ, και αυτό είναι κάτι που δεν το κερδίζει κανείς, όσα πτυχία και αν πάρει και σε όσα πάρτι και αν πάει. Νομίζεις ότι αν μεγάλωνα χωρίς εσένα θα ήμουν η ίδια; Μέσα σε ένα περιβάλλον που όλοι μου έκαναν τα χατίρια;»

Ο μεγαλόσωμος λύκος γέλασε καυστικά.

«Νες, ήμουν ο πρώτος που σου έκανε όλα τα χατίρια», σχολίασε.

«Ναι, αλλά ήσουν αυστηρός και εκεί που επιβαλλόταν, επειδή εξαιτίας του αποτυπώματος καταλάβαινες πάντα τι ήταν το καλύτερο για εμένα. Και η πλήρης ασυδοσία δεν είναι ό,τι καλύτερο για ένα παιδί. Και πάντα, ό,τι και αν έκανα, το έκανα με τη σκέψη μου σε εσένα. Για να το δεις εσύ και να ικανοποιηθείς ότι είχες τα ιδανικό αποτύπωμα. Θέλω να είμαι τέλεια για εσένα, επειδή είσαι το πιο σημαντικό άτομο στη ζωή μου»

«Δε χρειάζεται να προσπαθείς για αυτό, Νέσι. Είσαι η πιο τέλεια και η πιο ιδανική για εμένα με όλους τους τρόπους που υπάρχουν. Η συμβατότητα μας αποτελεί νόμο της φύσης», την θώπεψε κατευναστικά στην πλάτη με τα τεράστια χέρια του.

«Το ξέρω, αλλά όπως και εσύ, έτσι έχω και εγώ το φόβο, ότι αν δεν είχες αποτυπωθεί, δε θα επέλεγες εμένα», μουρμούρισε χώνοντας το κεφάλι της στο στέρνο του ντροπαλά.

Την έσπρωξε ελαφρά προς τα πίσω, για να κερδίσει ξανά το βλέμμα της.

«Είναι δυνατόν να μην επέλεγα εσένα; Πίστεψε με, Νες, δε θα είχα καμία τύχη να αντισταθώ στη γοητεία σου», κούνησε το κεφάλι του χαμογελώντας με νόημα.

«Τότε πρέπει να με πιστέψεις και εσύ», αντέτεινε μαλακά η κοπέλα. «Δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς δε μπορούμε να γνωρίζουμε τι θα γινόταν αν δεν αποτυπωνόσουν και είμαστε αναγκασμένοι να ζούμε με την αμφιβολία. Όμως δεν πρέπει να αφήνουμε να δηλητηριάζει τη σχέση μας ένα αν. Εγώ σε εμπιστεύομαι. Εσύ;», ρώτησε ψάχνοντας την απάντηση στα μάτια του.

«Το θέλω, αγάπη μου, αλλά ενώ είναι τόσο εύκολο να ερωτευτώ εσένα, μού φαίνεται τόσο δύσκολο να ερωτευτεί κάποιος εμένα», απάντησε με πάσα ειλικρίνεια ο Κιγιέτ δίνοντας της πρόσβαση στις πιο σκοτεινές του φοβίες που δεν είχαν αποκαλυφθεί σε όλο τους του βάθος εδώ και χρόνια.

Η Ρενέσμε τον έπιασε από το χέρι και τον οδήγησε στον καναπέ του σαλονιού, όπου κάθισαν αντικριστά. Έφερε και τις δύο παλάμες του στις δικές της.

«Αν μπορούσες να σε δεις, όπως σε βλέπω εγώ, δε θα είχες καμία απορία που σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ. Κοιτάς τον εαυτό σου από μέσα και είναι λάθος άποψη. Πρέπει να τον κοιτάξεις απέξω. Και τότε θα διαπιστώσεις, ότι έχεις όλα αυτά τα σπάνια χαρίσματα που τίποτα άλλο δε μπορεί να αντικαταστήσει. Ανιδιοτελή αγάπη, αφοσίωση, αυταπάρνηση. Είσαι αυθεντικός και δεν αμφισβητείς την αξία εκείνων που αγαπάς. Ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολο είναι αυτό; Πόσο εύκολο να εξανεμιστεί μόλις κάποιος ξεκινήσει να αντιλαμβάνεται τον κόσμο; Είσαι το αντίδοτο του καρπού της γνώσης και για αυτό σε αγαπάω και θα σε αγαπάω σε όλα τα παράλληλα σύμπαντα. Επειδή κοντά σου βρίσκω τον Παράδεισο που έχω χάσει από οπουδήποτε αλλού»

Ο Τζέικομπ δεν καταλάβαινε ακριβώς το νόημα των λέξεων της, όταν όμως έσκυψε πάνω του και τον φίλησε απεκδύοντας το μυαλό της και τροφοδοτώντας τον με το ρυάκι των αισθημάτων της, τότε όλα έγιναν φως και ενέργεια και ο μεταμορφιστής ένιωσε να γεμίζει από μία θεϊκή άχλη που σκέπασε όλους τους τρόμους και τους πόθους του. Μπορεί να μην γνώριζε, αλλά κατείχε και ήταν αυτή η βεβαιότητα της κατοχής που τον καθησύχασε και τον έκανε να την εμπιστευτεί πέρα από κάθε επιστροφή.

Την πήρε απαλά στην αγκαλιά του και την οδήγησε στο κρεβάτι τους. Γδύθηκαν ιεροτελεστικά αργά και μόλις ενώθηκαν κατάσαρκα, γλίστρησε μέσα της κοιτώντας την βαθιά στα μάτια, απελευθερώνοντας πλήρως τον εαυτό του στη διαμετρική ύπαρξη της. Σφράγισε τα χείλη τους τη στιγμή της αμοιβαίας τους κορύφωσης και ήταν η πρώτη φορά, τότε μετά από δύο ζωές της, που ο δεσμός τους ορίστηκε από την αποδοχή της συνειδητοποίησης του. Όταν κατέβηκαν από τους ουρανούς της ηδονής, όλα τα συμπλέγματα είχαν λυθεί.

* * *

_**Δεύτερη υπενθύμιση: σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! **_


	10. Κεφάλαιο 10

_****__**Στέλνω τα φιλιά μου στους αναγνώστες μου και στην εκπληκτική **__**Helen! Girl, you rock! **__**Όσο για τον Έλληνα συνάδερφο, τι να πω! Έχω μία αδυναμία στους απότομους Σηφαλιούς τση Κρήτης ;)**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 10: ΣΥΜΠΤΩΜΑΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΙΤΙΑ**

Βράδυ στη Βαρκελώνη. Στα στενά σοκάκια της Μπάρι Γκοτίκ λίγο πιο πέρα από την Πλάθα Ρεάλ ένα ζευγάρι νέων ανθρώπων περπατά νωχελικά στους νοτισμένους από την υγρασία δρόμους. Τα δάχτυλα τους είναι πλεγμένα ζεστά και τα κορμιά τους αναδίδουν τη νηνεμία των χρόνιων εραστών.

Ο άνδρας είναι ψηλός και μυώδης με σκούρα χαρακτηριστικά και αρρενωπές γωνίες. Η κοπέλα είναι αδύνατη και ευθυτενής με λαμπερά χάλκινα μαλλιά και όμορφο πρόσωπο. Φαίνονται ξένοι, αλλά δε μοιάζουν με τουρίστες. Η αβίαστη προσαρμοστικότητα τους στο ρυθμό της πόλης τους προσδίδει το ιδίωμα των περιηγητών.

Έχουν περάσει ήδη μία εβδομάδα στην Καταλανική πρωτεύουσα. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που επισκέπτονται αυτό το ισπανικό κομψοτέχνημα με τα αρχιτεκτονικά αριστουργήματα του Γκαουντί, τις Εβραϊκές συνοικίες, τις τεράστιες πλατείες, τις πολύχρωμες υπαίθριες αγορές και τα αμέτρητα τάπας μπαρς.

Η μαγεία της νυχτερινής ζωής συναγωνίζεται εκείνη της ημέρας. Οι Βαρκελωνέζοι ξέρουν πώς να διασκεδάζουν και σε κάθε γωνιά μπορεί κανείς να βρει μαγαζιά για όλα τα γούστα· ακριβά εστιατόρια, μοντέρνα κλαμπ, αισθαντικά υπόγεια με ζωντανή μουσική και χορευτές φλαμένκο.

Το ζευγάρι έχει μόλις αφήσει πίσω του ένα τέτοιο καταγώγι, όπου το άφθονο σέρυ και το πάθος των καλλιτεχνών έκαναν τα κορμιά των θαμώνων να κολλάνε από φλογισμένο ιδρώτα. Είχαν παρακολουθήσει τη χορευτική απεικόνιση μίας ερωτικής ιστορίας που τους άφησε με κομμένη την ανάσα με τη ζωώδη και αρχέγονη αφήγηση της χωρίς την διαστρεβλωτική παρεμβολή του λόγου.

Τους είχε προσελκύσει μία κίτρινη λάμπα στο δρόμο που έμοιαζε σαν φάρος στο σκοτεινό πλακόστρωτο. Είχαν κατέβει μερικά σκαλιά και είχαν εισέλθει σε ένα μικρό χώρο με χαμηλό φωτισμό και μουσική από κιθάρα. Οι πελάτες ήταν στριμωγμένοι σε στρογγυλά ξύλινα τραπεζάκια και τιτίβιζαν με αυτή τη χαριστική τραγουδιστική λαλιά τους.

Οι δύο νέοι κάθισαν σε δύο απόμερες θέσεις σε μία γωνία που σχημάτιζε ο τοίχος και παρήγγειλαν σαγκρία με μπόλικη κανέλα και ψιλοκομμένα φρούτα. Ο ίμερος της ατμόσφαιρας ήταν διεγερτικός και δε δίστασαν να ανταλλάξουν μερικά παθιασμένα φιλιά και χάδια. Εδώ όμως, έξι χιλιάδες χιλιόμετρα μακριά από το σπίτι, όλα ήταν διαφορετικά. Ο χρόνος κυλούσε πιο αργά και οι συνήθειες ήταν λιγότερο καθωσπρέπει.

Είχαν τόσο ανάγκη αυτό το ταξίδι. Να ξεφύγουν από το σκληρό κόσμο των καθημερινών υποχρεώσεων. Η αποφοίτηση της Ρενέσμε από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Πρίνστον με μεταπτυχιακό στη Χειρουργική Νευρολογία ήταν η ιδανική ευκαιρία. Ένας κύκλος έκλεινε και ένας άλλος θα άνοιγε. Δεν ήξεραν ακόμα ποιος θα ήταν αυτός, όμως δε βιάζονταν να μάθουν. Το πού θα πήγαιναν, το τι θα έκαναν, ποιος θα ήταν ο επόμενος προορισμός και ασχολία τους ήταν ερωτήματα που μπορούσαν να περιμένουν. Τώρα αρκούνταν στο να απολαμβάνουν το υγρό καλοκαίρι της Ευρώπης και ο ένας τη συντροφιά του άλλου.

Είχαν μπλέξει τα πόδια και τα χέρια τους και είχαν ενώσει τους κροτάφους τους σε μία βαθιά αγκαλιά, πίνοντας μικρές γουλιές από το ηδύποτο και τσιμπώντας καβουρντισμένα στραγάλια. Χαμογελούσαν ευτυχισμένοι ανταλλάσοντας ματιές μόνο μεταξύ τους, όταν κίνηση στο κέντρο της αίθουσας τούς τράβηξε την προσοχή. Είδαν πως πλέον ο Ισπανός κιθαρίστας μοιραζόταν τη σκηνή με δύο άλλους ανθρώπους.

Ήταν ένας άνδρας και μία γυναίκα. Είχαν και οι δύο μακριά, μαύρα μαλλιά και σκούρα επιδερμίδα εκτεθειμένη σε πολλά σημεία. Η γυναίκα φορούσε ένα ματωμένα κόκκινο φόρεμα με ντεκολτέ που αποκάλυπτε πλούσιο μπούστο και ο άντρας μαύρο παντελόνι και πουκάμισο. Το είχε αφήσει ανοιχτό μέχρι τη μέση επιτρέποντας να φανεί το φυσικά γραμμωμένο στέρνο του.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν με ένα χτύπημα του χοντρού τακουνιού της γυναίκας στο ξύλινο πάλκο. Στεκόταν μπροστά από τον άντρα κοιτώντας τον ευθεία αναγκάζοντας τόσο εκείνον όσο και όλους τους άλλους παρευρισκομένους να κολλήσουν τα μάτια τους πάνω της. Ακολούθησε άλλο ένα χτύπημα, το ίδιο δυνατό και απαιτητικό όπως το πρώτο, μία κρουστική κραυγή για ενδιαφέρον. Τα χέρια και το σώμα της ήταν τεντωμένα προς τα πίσω περήφανα, μα στο πρόσωπο της ήταν έκδηλη η φιληδονία στα σκιασμένα βλέφαρα και στο προτεταμένο πορφυροβαμμένο στόμα.

Ο άνδρας έκανε μία απότομη στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό του σαν να δεχόταν στα ίσα την πρόκληση της και η παρτενέρ του μιμήθηκε την κίνηση πεταρίζοντας ταυτόχρονα μία μαύρη δαντελένια βεντάλια. Την άνοιξε κοφτά κρυβόμενη από το οπτικό του πεδίο και ύστερα την ξανάκλεισε με την ίδια δύναμη κρατώντας την ψηλά στον αέρα σαν απειλητικό μαχαίρι.

Το ζευγάρι άρχισε να διαγράφει κύκλους πάνω στη σκηνή διατηρώντας την απόσταση ανάμεσα τους, οι ρόλοι του θύτη και του θύματος μπερδεμένοι, τα βλέμματα τους ίδια ξίφη μέσα σε αυτήν την συνουσιακή πάλη. Άπλωσαν ταυτόχρονα τα χέρια τους πιανόμενοι γερά από τα μπράτσα σε μία φυσική προέκταση του εγώ τους. Συνέχισαν την κυκλική πορεία τους με αυξανόμενη ταχύτητα, ώσπου ξαφνικά ακινητοποιήθηκαν, τα ελεύθερα χέρια τους ενταμένα προς τα πίσω, δύο ανθρώπινες τανυσμένες χορδές.

Και τότε ακούστηκε η πρώτη νότα της κιθάρας. Βραχνή, κουρασμένη, καθόλου επιβλητική, όμως όπως ακριβώς στην ατμόσφαιρα, έτσι και στα σώματα των δύο χορευτών, άσκησε μία παραλυτική υποταγή. Οι δύο ερωμένοι εκμηδένισαν την απόσταση μεταξύ τους και κλείστηκαν σε ένα δωρικό εναγκαλισμό χωρίς φκιασίδια και καμώματα. Δεν είχαν ξεχάσει μέσα στον πυρετό τους, πως παρέμεναν πολεμιστές.

Ο χορός τους ήταν έντονος, αδυσώπητος, βάναυσος. Ήταν λες και ένιωθαν τα κορμιά τους αναγκασμένα να κυριαρχηθούν από τις επιταγές της παραπονιάρας μουσικής που καλούσε τους ανθρώπους σε ομοιοποίηση, βαθιά μέσα τους ωστόσο γνώριζαν ότι αυτή η μοίρα δεν ήταν για εκείνους και την αντιμάχονταν μέχρι τέλους. Γιατί πολλές φορές η αγάπη δε φτάνει, κυρίως όταν έρχεται πολύ αργά, όταν η βίωση έχει προλάβει να σμιλέψει και να μετατρέψει.

Η καταδίκη των δύο χορευτών παρέμεινε έκδηλη πίσω από τη συνεύρεση τους καθόλη τη διάρκεια του άλογου ταξιδιού. Από το κρεσέντο του πόθου με τα ασταμάτητα τσακίσματα της μέσης και των γονάτων, ως την ερωτική αποκορύφωση με τα συνεχή λακτίσματα των κουτεπιέ και τα παλαμάκια των χεριών. Και ύστερα, στην τελειωτική στιγμή της δολοφονίας μέσα από την εξάντληση και το χωρισμό, με τη διαγραφή θλιβερών ημικυκλίων στο δάπεδο με τα ακροδάχτυλα και την πλήρη ψυχική εγκατάλειψη σε μία καταληκτική περήφανη ένωση. Επειδή ποτέ δε θα λησμονούσαν μέσα στον αγώνα τους, πως κάποτε υπήρξαν εραστές.

Η Ρενέσμε με το Τζέικομπ έφυγαν από το υπόγειο σιωπηλοί, μάρτυρες ενός μυστηρίου που απαιτούσε την άφατη κατανόηση. Σιγοτριγύρισαν λίγο ακόμα στην παλλόμενη πολιτεία, πριν επιστρέψουν στο δωμάτιο τους σε ένα χαριτωμένο ξενοδοχείο με πολύχρωμα ψηφιδωτά και κελαριστό σιντριβάνι.

Έκαναν έρωτα εκείνη την υγρή νύχτα μέχρι το ξημέρωμα, σε μία πράξη ευγνωμοσύνης που είχαν βρει ο ένας τον άλλον, προτού ο χρόνος να έχει μετρήσει πολύ για αυτούς.

* * *

Είχε φτάσει σχεδόν φθινόπωρο και δεν είχαν καταλάβει, πώς πέρασαν τρεις μήνες τόσο γρήγορα. Οι διακοπές τους στην Ευρώπη κυλούσαν πολύ ευχάριστα, ώστε ο χρόνος είχε λησμονηθεί. Τον συνειδητοποίησαν ξανά στο τέλος Αυγούστου μερικές ημέρες πριν από την επιστροφή τους στην Αμερική.

Κάθονταν στη βεράντα του δωματίου τους στο ξενοδοχείο _Les Ottoman_ της Κωνσταντινούπολης βλέποντας το Βόσπορο να κυλάει στα πόδια τους. Ήταν η τελευταία τους στάση σε αυτό το μεγάλο ταξίδι το γεμάτο χρώματα, μουσικές και γεύσεις. Είχαν μόλις γυρίσει από μία πολύωρη βόλτα στην Ιστικλάλ και στα παζάρια της Σουλτάν Αχμέτ έχοντας αγοράσει πλείστα αναμνηστικά και δώρα από το Καπαλί Τσαρσί. Τώρα απολάμβαναν το ηλιοβασίλεμα πίνοντας ευωδιαστό τσάι πράσινο μήλο και τρώγοντας λουκούμια τριαντάφυλλο ξαπλωμένοι σε μία ευρύχωρη αιώρα που τους νανούριζε γλυκά στο απαλό αεράκι.

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ωστόσο δεν είχε καμία διάθεση για ύπνο. Η Νέσι είχε ενθουσιαστεί με το χορό της κοιλιάς που είχαν παρακολουθήσει σε μία παράσταση τις προηγούμενες ημέρες και σήμερα έψαχνε σε όλα τα μαγαζιά να αγοράσει ειδική στολή. Δοκίμασε πλείστες όσες μέχρι να βρει μία του γούστου της και ο Τζέικομπ υπέμενε καρτερικά βλέποντας την με αυτά τα τσίτια υφάσματος που άφηναν εκτεθειμένη όλη την κοιλιά και τα μπράτσα της. Εννοείται πως όταν επέστρεψαν στο δωμάτιο ο ερεθισμός του είχε φτάσει σε επίπονο στάδιο.

Την κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του με την πλάτη της να ακουμπά στο στέρνο του, ώστε να κοιτάζουν και οι δύο τη θάλασσα. Περίμενε λίγη ώρα μέχρι η αγαπημένη του να χαλαρώσει από την ταλαιπωρία της πόλης και ύστερα άρχισε να της ραντίζει το λαιμό με υγρά φιλιά και να της χαϊδεύει το σώμα πιέζοντας το πάνω του και στην προφανή του στύση. Εκείνη ανταποκρίθηκε υπέρ του δέοντος ικανοποιητικά ακολουθώντας την κίνηση των γοφών του και σηκώνοντας το χέρι της στα μαλλιά του δίνοντας του ελεύθερη πρόσβαση στο στήθος της. Ο μεταμορφιστής δεν άργησε να αδράξει την ευκαιρία και να χουφτώσει τη μαλακή της επιδερμίδα.

«Άου!»

Το μελαμψό χέρι κοκάλωσε στη στιγμή.

«Νέσι, είπες άου;», ρώτησε δύσπιστα.

Δεν την είχε ξανακούσει να εκφράζει οποιοδήποτε επιφώνημα πόνου, καθότι ως μισή βρικόλακας δεν πονούσε ποτέ, κυρίως με ένα απαλό άγγιγμα στο στήθος. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν σε θέση να περηφανεύεται, ότι η ερωτική τους ζωή ήταν πολύ έντονη και σε αντίθεση με τους υπόλοιπους λύκους που είχαν αποτυπωθεί σε κοινές θνητές, ο ίδιος μπορούσε να αφήσει ανεξέλεγκτη τη δύναμη του, σίγουρος πως δε θα προξενούσε καμία βλάβη στην ερωμένη του.

«Ναι, δεν είναι τίποτα, απλά λίγο πιο σιγά», απάντησε καθησυχαστικά εκείνη.

Ο Κιγιέτ ήθελε να διερευνήσει περαιτέρω αυτό το παράξενο φαινόμενο, αλλά το χέρι της στον ανδρισμό του και η γλυκιά της φωνή που τον παρακαλούσε να μη σταματήσει, τον έκανε να το ξεχάσει γρήγορα. Ξανάρχισε να την φιλάει στο λαιμό, όμως αυτή τη φορά προτίμησε να αποφύγει τα στήθη της και κατέβηκε παρακάτω στην υγρή της ήβη. Φορούσε ένα κοντό νυχτικό, οπότε δεν είχε καμία δυσκολία στο να ανοίξει τα πόδια της, και μόλις η Ρενέσμε του έσκισε το μποξεράκι βυθίστηκε μέσα της.

Αυτή τη φορά η ένωση τους ήταν ήρεμη και αισθαντική, χαλαρή όπως το σούρουπο που τους είχε τυλίξει. Ήξερε επίσης πως βρίσκονταν στη βεράντα και μπορούσαν να ακουστούν από τα διπλανά δωμάτια και για αυτό κρατούσε χαμηλά τους τόνους έχοντας φέρει το χέρι του στο στόμα της Νέσι που έμοιαζε να μη μπορεί να συγκρατήσει τα βογγητά της. Ο ίδιος είχε βρει ηχομόνωση στο λαιμό της δαγκώνοντας την ελαφρά καθόλη τη διάρκεια και λίγο πιο δυνατά τη στιγμή της κορύφωσης του. Τελείωσε μέσα της και έμεινε στην ίδια θέση για λίγο ακόμα με κλειστά τα μάτια μέχρι να ξαναβρούν και οι δύο την αναπνοή τους.

Όταν τα ξανάνοιξε, νόμιζε ότι ονειρεύεται. Τα έκλεισε και τα ξανάνοιξε κεντράροντας σε αυτό που έβλεπε μπροστά του προσευχόμενος να είναι αποκύημα της φαντασίας του. Έντρομος ανακάλυψε, πως δεν ήταν.

«Νες!», τραύλισε πανικόβλητος.

«Τι;», ρώτησε εκείνη νυσταγμένα.

«Νες, αιμορραγείς!»

Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα στράφηκε παραξενεμένη να δει σε τι αναφερόταν ο αγαπημένος της και ξαφνικά την διαπέρασε ένας σουβλερός πόνος. Ασυναίσθητα έφερε την παλάμη της στο σημείο του ανυπόφορου καψίματος και έπιασε τέσσερις μικρές τρύπες στην πριν από πέντε λεπτά αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα του λαιμού της. Αποτράβηξε το χέρι της και το είδε βαμμένο κόκκινο. Είχε πολύ καιρό να αντικρίσει το δικό της αίμα.

«Δεν, δεν το πιστεύω! Εγώ, εγώ στο έκανα αυτό!», ούρλιαξε σχεδόν ο Τζέικομπ και μεμιάς είχε πεταχτεί όρθιος και έσκυβε από πάνω της, για να εξετάσει καλύτερα το τραύμα. «Θεέ μου, είναι τα δόντια μου αυτά! Οι κυνόδοντες μου!»

Η νεαρή βρικόλακας χαμογέλασε αμήχανα.

«Πώς είναι δυνατόν αυτό, Τζέικι; Δε μπορείς να με τρυπήσεις με τα δόντια σου. Τουλάχιστον έτσι», είπε εννοώντας την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

«Και όμως! Ορίστε! Δεν, δεν … Τι μαλάκας που είμαι! Συγνώμη, συγνώμη, μωρό μου, δεν το κατάλαβα, ότι άσκησα τόση πίεση»

«Μα δεν άσκησες πολύ πίεση! Τζέικ, έχουμε κάνει πολύ πιο άγρια πράγματα στο κρεβάτι και δε με έχεις τραυματίσει ποτέ! Αποκλείεται να φταις εσύ!», προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει η Ρενέσμε, όμως η ταραχή του ήταν ανυποχώρητη.

Επέμενε να πάνε σε ένα φαρμακείο να πάρουν τουλάχιστον γάζες και βάμμα ιωδίου, καθώς η πληγή παρέμενε ακόμα ανοιχτή.

«Ηρέμησε, θα πάω να το δω στον καθρέφτη και βλέπουμε», είπε ψύχραιμα εκείνη και σηκώθηκε, για να πάει στο μπάνιο.

Δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει ωστόσο ένα βήμα και για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της αισθάνθηκε την όραση της να θολώνει και να σκιάζεται, τα αυτιά της να βουίζουν και τις δυνάμεις της να την εγκαταλείπουν πλήρως. Αν δεν έτρεχε ο Τζέικομπ κοντά της να την πιάσει στα χέρια του, θα είχε σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα.

Η επιστροφή τους στη Νέα Υόρκη επισπεύστηκε για την επόμενη ημέρα. Μέχρι που συνήλθε μερικά λεπτά μετά, ο Τζέικομπ είχε ήδη αλλάξει τα εισιτήρια τους και είχε τηλεφωνήσει στους Κάλεν να τους περιμένουν στο αεροδρόμιο. Έπρεπε να την εξετάσει ο Καρλάιλ όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν. Η Νέσι δεν είχε λιποθυμήσει ποτέ πριν και παρότι έμοιαζε περδίκι μετά το συμβάν, δεν έπαυε να αποτελεί γεγονός που δε μπορούσαν να αγνοήσουν παρόλη την άρνηση της.

Το ταξίδι τους ήταν ήσυχο χωρίς πρόσθετες αδιαθεσίες, αν εξαιρέσει κανείς τα σπασμένα νεύρα της νεαρής κοκκινομάλλας εξαιτίας των αδιάκοπων ερωτήσεων του μεταμορφιστή για την υγεία της.

«Τζέικ, έτσι και με ρωτήσεις ακόμα μία φορά πώς είμαι, θα ανοίξω την πόρτα κινδύνου και θα σε πετάξω έξω, στο λέω!», είχε γρυλίσει πάνω από τον Ατλαντικό και τότε μόνο λούφαξε ο Ινδιάνος κρατώντας της απλά το χέρι και μη φεύγοντας λεπτό από κοντά της ούτε για να πάει στην τουαλέτα.

Όταν προσγειώθηκαν και πήραν τα πράγματα τους, τα οποία επέμενε να κουβαλήσει μόνος του, είδαν την οικογένεια της σύσσωμη στην αίθουσα υποδοχής.

«Μην το κάνετε μεγάλο θέμα!», τους παρακάλεσε η Ρενέσμε, αν και περισσότερο έμοιαζε με διαταγή παρά με παράκληση.

Μπήκαν στο τζιπ του πατέρα της μαζί με τους γονείς της, ενώ οι υπόλοιποι ακολουθούσαν με τα δικά τους αμάξια. Έφτασαν στο σπίτι των Κάλεν μία ώρα περίπου αργότερα, καθώς βρισκόταν στην άλλη πλευρά της πόλης. Η Νέσι έμοιαζε να ήθελε να καθυστερήσει όσο γινόταν την κατιδίαν συζήτηση της με τον παππού της προφασιζόμενη διάφορες δικαιολογίες, όπως ότι πεινούσε, ότι ήθελε να κάνει μπάνιο, να τακτοποιήσει τις βαλίτσες και άλλα.

Μπορεί πλέον να είχε την ικανότητα να κρύβει τις σκέψεις τις ακόμα και από τον πατέρα της, ωστόσο όλοι έβλεπαν ότι η αναβλητικότητα της οφειλόταν στον προσωπικό της φόβο μήπως όντως κάτι πήγαινε στραβά. Τόσο εκείνη όσο και οι υπόλοιποι προσπαθούσαν τόσο πολύ να πείσουν τους εαυτούς τους, πως όλα ήταν ίδια με πριν, ώστε δεν κατάφεραν να αντιληφθούν την πραγματική αλλαγή που είχε συντελεστεί.

Για αυτό όταν εν τέλει αργά το βράδυ η Ρενέσμε ακολούθησε τον παππού της στο ιατρείο του στο τελευταίο πάτωμα και μετά από πολύωρες εξετάσεις τής αποκάλυψε το μεγάλο μυστικό, η κοκκινομάλλα κόντεψε να πέσει από το χειρουργικό κρεβάτι.

«Θα στείλω επάνω τον Τζέικομπ, ε;», ρώτησε ο Κάρλαιλ, όμως εκείνη το μόνο που ήταν σε θέση να κάνει ήταν να γνέψει, καθότι η φωνή της την είχε εγκαταλείψει.

Ο πάτερ φαμίλιας της οικογένειας των Κάλεν έβγαλε τα γάντια του και κατέβηκε στο ισόγειο, όπου τον περίμεναν ανυπόμονα τα υπόλοιπα μέλη. Η Ρενέσμε είχε ζητήσει από τη μητέρα της να περιβάλει με την ασπίδα της τον παππού της, για να μη μπορεί ούτε ο Έντουαρντ να ξέρει πριν αποφασίσει εκείνη να τους το πει. Παράλληλα το δωμάτιο της εξέτασης ήταν ηχομονωμένο με μόλυβδο, ώστε μαζί με τη διαφορά των πέντε ορόφων που το χώριζαν από το σαλόνι να είναι δύσκολο ακόμα και για ένα βρικόλακα να ακούσει.

«Κάρλαιλ, πες μας, για όνομα του θεού!», αναφώνησε η Ρόζαλι ανίκανη να συγκρατήσει την αγωνία της.

Ο τριαντάρης άνδρας κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Λυπάμαι, θέλει να σας το ανακοινώσει μόνη της. Τζέικομπ, ζήτησε να δει πρώτα εσένα», στράφηκε στον Ινδιάνο που από τον τρόμο του είχε πάρει ένα αρρωστιάρικο κίτρινο χρώμα.

«Ναι, ναι», ψέλλισε κατάκοπος και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει με βαριά βήματα τις σκάλες.

Η ζωή του μαζί με τη Νέσι πέρασε αστραπιαία μπροστά από τα μάτια του. Η πρώτη φορά που την αντίκρισε, η πρώτη φορά που κατάφερε να προφέρει καθαρά το όνομα του, η πρώτη φορά που του είπε _σε αγαπώ_, που φιλήθηκαν, που έκαναν έρωτα. Το στομάχι του σφίχτηκε και μόνο στην ιδέα πως υπήρχε η ελάχιστη πιθανότητα να την χάσει. Ήξερε ότι δε θα έμενε τίποτα πλέον να τον κρατάει εδώ· θα χανόταν μαζί της στο άπειρο, όπου και αν ήταν αυτό.

Έφτασε στη σοφίτα και χτύπησε δειλά την ξύλινη πόρτα. Η Νέσι στο μεσοδιάστημα είχε καταφέρει να βρει την αυτοκυριαρχία της και όταν απάντησε και τον είδε να μπαίνει μέσα στο ιατρείο τού χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Εκείνος την πλησίασε και έκατσε δίπλα της. Έμοιαζε τόσο στενοχωρημένος που δεν άντεξε να τον ταλαιπωρήσει περισσότερο. Τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της και έχωσε το κεφάλι της στο ζεστό λαιμό του.

«Είμαι έγκυος»

Ο ψίθυρος ήταν τόσο ανεπαίσθητος στο αυτί του που νόμιζε πως παράκουσε. Την έπιασε από τα μπράτσα φέρνοντας την στην ευθεία των ματιών του προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι είχε πει. Δε μπορούσε πραγματικά να έχει πει …

«Είμαι έγκυος»

Ο μεγαλόσωμος Κιγιέτ έμεινε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ανοιγοκλείνοντας κατάπληκτος τα βλέφαρα του.

«Τι είσαι;», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει.

Αν είχε τα λογικά του, θα αναγνώριζε πόσο βλακώδης ήταν η έκφραση του αυτή τη στιγμή, όμως δεν τα είχε, επειδή τα λόγια της ένα λεπτό πριν είχαν βραχυκυκλώσει το σύστημα του. Η Ρενέσμε έφερε τα χέρια της στα μάτια του σκεπάζοντας τα.

«Σσσσς», σιγομουρμούρισε. «Άκου»

Ο Τζέικομπ έβαλε όλη την προσοχή του στην ακοή του, χωρίς ωστόσο να ξέρει τι ακριβώς περίμενε να ακούσει. Μα ύστερα το άκουσε και η αναπνοή του πιάστηκε στο λαρύγγι του. Στο σπίτι δεν αντηχούσαν πλέον δύο καρδιές όπως συνέβαινε πάντα μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή, αλλά τρεις. Η κανονική δική του, η πιο γρήγορη της Νέσι και μία σιγανή, σχεδόν μη αναγνωρίσιμη καρδούλα στο υπόβαθρο. Άνοιξε διάπλατα το στόμα του και η βρικόλακας κατέβασε την παλάμη της.

«Είναι το μωράκι μας, Τζέικι», γέλασε ευτυχισμένη και πλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα τους, τα έφερε πάνω στην κοιλιά της.

Ο νεαρός Ινδιάνος δε γνώριζε πως η ανεπανάληπτη χαρά μπορεί να σου στερήσει τον έλεγχο του εαυτού σου. Ήθελε να φωνάξει και να κάνει δύο ανάποδες κωλοτούμπες στον αέρα και πέντε πιρουέτες αντεντόν, ήθελε να αγκιστρωθεί με τα πόδια από το φωτιστικό και να κάνει κούνια με τα χέρια του να κρεμασμένα στο κενό, ήθελε να βγει γυμνός στους δρόμους της Νέας Υόρκης και να ουρλιάζει στους περαστικούς _Έγινα μπαμπάς!_. Δεν έκανε τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Καθόταν με πετρωμένο πρόσωπο κοιτώντας την ακόμα επίπεδη κοιλιά της αγαπημένης του, περιμένοντας να βγει το παιδί τους από εκεί μέσα από λεπτό σε λεπτό.

«Αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά;», η φωνή της Νέσι τον έβγαλε από την έκσταση του.

Σήκωσε ξανά το βλέμμα του στο πρόσωπο της και την τύφλωσε με το πιο λαμπερό του χαμόγελο.

«Αν είμαι καλά; Εγώ είμαι πουλί τώρα, πετάω τώρα, δεν υπάρχω τώρα! Έγκυος! Είσαι έγκυος! Θα γίνουμε γονείς; Θα γίνω μπαμπάς! Μπαμπάς! Δεν, δεν το πιστεύω! Είμαι τόσο ευτυχισμένος, τόσο ευτυχισμένος! Έχουμε παιδάκι! Κάναμε μαζί ένα παιδάκι!»

Έσκυψε να την φιλήσει, όμως δεν πρόλαβε να ενώσει τα χείλη τους, όταν ένα χέρι τον τράβηξε από τον ώμο και τον πέταξε προς τα πίσω. Εντάξει, ηχομόνωση με μόλυβδο και πέντε πατώματα, αλλά όταν κάποιος φωνάζει όπως φώναζε εκείνος, θα τον άκουγαν και λιγότερα προικισμένα όντα που δεν είχαν όλη τους την προσοχή στραμμένη σε αυτό το δωμάτιο.

Αρχικά το έπιασε η Ρόζαλι, μετά το είδε στη σκέψη της ο Έντουαρντ και το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό όλοι οι Κάλεν σκουντουφλούσαν στις σκάλες για το ποιος θα ανέβει πρώτος στο ιατρείο. Μόνο ο Κάρλαιλ έμεινε πίσω μαζί με την πιο ώριμη Έσμε. Τον αγώνα τον κέρδισε ο βαμπιροπατέρας και το δικό του χέρι ήταν που εξακόντισε ελαφρά τη καρδία το γαμπρό του από το πλάι της κόρης του. Την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και η Ρενέσμε γόγγυξε ελαφρά.

«Σιγά, μπαμπά! Θα με πνίξεις!», κατάφερε να πει με δυσκολία.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν την άφησε ανήσυχος.

«Συγνώμη, μωρό μου!»

«Δεν πειράζει», χαμογέλασε γλυκά. «Όμως από ότι είπε ο παππούς η εγκυμοσύνη με έχει κάνει πιο αδύναμη. Φαίνεται ότι βγήκε περισσότερο στην επιφάνεια η ανθρώπινη πλευρά μου, ώστε να μπορέσω να γεννήσω», εξήγησε σε όλους τους παρευρισκομένους.

«Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Είναι μόνιμο;», ρώτησε αναστατωμένος ο Τζέικομπ.

Η Νέσι σήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Δεν ξέρουμε. Αλλά είμαι καλά και το μωράκι μας είναι καλά και αυτό είναι που μετράει», είπε με σιγουριά και η αυτοπεποίθηση της μεταφέρθηκε σε όλα τα υπεράνθρωπα όντα στο δωμάτιο.

«Πόσο μηνών είσαι;», ρώτησε η μητέρα της.

«Σχεδόν τριών. Έντεκα εβδομάδων για την ακρίβεια», απάντησε. «Είμαι τόσο χαζή που δεν το κατάλαβα μόνη μου, όμως ο κύκλος μου δεν ήταν ποτέ ιδιαίτερα σταθερός, μπορεί να περνούσαν και έξι μήνες χωρίς να αδιαθετήσω», προσέθεσε μιλώντας περισσότερο στον εαυτό της τώρα. «Εξάλλου πάντα παίρναμε προφυλάξεις. Ο Κάρλαιλ μου είχε κάνει την αντισυλληπτική ένεση πριν φύγουμε για το ταξίδι και έκανα και άλλες δύο μόνη μου, αλλά προφανώς δεν έπιασαν. Συμβαίνουν αυτά και ευτυχώς που συμβαίνουν. Δε μπορούσε να έρθει πιο κατάλληλη στιγμή», γέλασε ευτυχισμένη.

«Όντως γλυκιά μου», την πλησίασε η Μπέλα Κάλεν και την χάιδεψε ελαφρά στα μαλλιά. «Τελείωσες και το μεταπτυχιακό σου και δεν έχεις άλλες άμεσες υποχρεώσεις και … »

Η πρόταση της κόπηκε στη μέση.

«Μωρό μου, τι είναι αυτό;», ρώτησε κοιτώντας με έκπληκτα μάτια την άσπρη γάζα με τα τέσσερα κόκκινα σημάδια στο λαιμό της κόρη της.

Η Νέσι έφερε αμήχανα την παλάμη της στο εν λόγω σημείο προσπαθώντας να το σκεπάσει. Μέχρι στιγμής το κάλυπτε με ένα φουλάρι και ύστερα είχαν πέσει τα μαλλιά της κρύβοντας το, όμως τώρα έχασκε προφανές και έκδηλο στα δώδεκα κεχριμπαρένια μάτια.

«Εεεε … », αποπειράθηκε να εξηγήσει, αλλά δε βρήκε τίποτα το πειστικό.

«Μοιάζει με δαγκωματιά», σχολίασε εξεταστικά η μητέρα της παρατηρώντας το καλύτερα.

«Δαγκωματιά!», αναφώνησε η Ρόζαλι. «Ποιος στο καλό την δάγκωσε εκεί … πέρα;»

Η φωνή της έσβησε πριν ολοκληρώσει. Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ είχε λουφάξει στη γωνία βλέποντας όλα μαζί τα βρικολακίστικα κεφάλια να στρέφονται απειλητικά προς το μέρος του. Κόκκος άμμου να έπεφτε στο δωμάτιο θα προκαλούσε εκκωφαντικό θόρυβο. Τόση ήταν η σιωπή.

«Δάγκωσες την κόρη μου;», βρυχήθηκε ξαφνικά η Μπέλα Κάλεν.

«Ε, Μπελς, ξέρεις πώς είναι αυτά τα πράγματα!», ξεροκατάπιε με δυσκολία.

«Όχι, δεν ξέρω καθόλου πώς είναι αυτά τα πράγματα! Δεν έχω ιδέα πώς είναι αυτά τα πράγματα!», φώναξε η μητέρα Δράκουλας διασχίζοντας με μεγάλα βήματα την απόσταση που τους χώριζε και έπιασε τον καλύτερο της φίλο από τη μπλούζα, καθότι το γιακά του δεν τον έφτανε. «Για διαφώτισε με, κύριε Μπλακ, πώς στο καλό σου ήρθε να πας να δαγκώσεις την κόρη μου; Τι σου έκανε και την δάγκωσες;»

Προφανώς η οργή και η πρώτη κατάπληξη είχαν σκεπάσει τη σκέψη της, διότι άργησε να περάσει από το μυαλό της η αναμφισβήτητη απάντηση. Χρειάστηκε να διαγραφεί στο πρόσωπο του Ινδιάνου η απόλυτη ντροπή, για να καταλάβει το νόημα πίσω από τις λέξεις. Μεμιάς τα φρύδια της πετάχτηκαν προς τα επάνω σαν βούρτσες. Τον απεγκλώβισε απότομα από τη λαβή της.

«Ή μάλλον άσε! Δε θέλω να γνωρίζω!», ψέλλισε έντρομη και πισωπάτησε.

«Μαμά, δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό, σε παρακαλώ», ζήτησε την κατανόηση της μητέρας της η Ρενέσμε. «Δε γνωρίζαμε ότι είχαν μειωθεί οι δυνάμεις μου», εξήγησε κατευναστικά.

«Μα τότε, μα τότε αυτό σημαίνει πως έχεις γίνει εύθραυστη!», μονολόγησε έντρομη η Ρόζαλι.

«Σίγουρα περισσότερο από πριν, αλλά δεν ξέρουμε πόσο»

Όλοι γύρισαν προς την πόρτα αντικρίζοντας τον Κάρλαιλ που είχε μιλήσει. Η Έσμε εμφανίστηκε ένα δευτερόλεπτο μετά και πλησίασε κατευθείαν τη Νέσι αγκαλιάζοντας την και φιλώντας την στο κεφάλι για συγχαρητήρια.

«Δηλαδή υπάρχει περίπτωση να … να κινδυνεύει;», ρώτησε ακόμα πιο τρομοκρατημένη η Ρόζαλι.

Ο ξανθός βρικόλακας έσφιξε αμήχανα τα χείλη του.

«Δε μπορώ να γνωρίζω», παραδέχθηκε απερίφραστα σε επίσημο τόνο· είχε μετατραπεί από παππούς και πατέρας σε γιατρός και επιστήμονας. «Όπως τα πάντα που σχετίζονται με τη φυσιολογία της Νέσι, έτσι και αυτό είναι πρωτοφανές. Δε μπορούμε να ελπίζουμε ούτε στη βοήθεια του Νάουελ, για προφανείς λόγους. Δεν είμαι σε θέση να πω με σιγουριά πώς θα εξελιχθεί η εγκυμοσύνη της ή πώς θα επηρεάσει τον οργανισμό της. Το βέβαιο είναι ότι θα χρειάζεται στενή παρακολούθηση σε καθημερινή βάση. Προς το παρόν αυτό που μπορώ να διαβεβαιώσω είναι ότι αν και πιο αδύναμη σε σχέση με την πρότερη κατάσταση της, είναι απόλυτα υγιής και το έμβρυο επίσης. Και σε αντίθεση με τη Ρενέσμε, μεγαλώνει σε τελείως κανονικούς ρυθμούς, κάτι που είναι θετικό για το σώμα της»

Η ατμόσφαιρα στο δωμάτιο ελάφρυνε αισθητά μετά τα τελευταία λόγια του Κάρλαιλ. Όλοι θυμόνταν την τρομερή πορεία της εγκυμοσύνης της Μπέλα και κανείς δεν ήθελε να την ξαναζήσει.

«Αλλά είπες ότι πρέπει να την ελέγχεις συνέχεια;», παρατήρησε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Ακριβώς. Μόνο έτσι μπορώ να εξασφαλίσω την άμεση επέμβαση σε τυχόν περιπλοκές», απάντησε ο δημιουργός του.

«Τότε η Ρενέσμε πρέπει να μετακομίσει ξανά μαζί μας», κατέληξε ο πατέρας της. «Θα είναι και πιο ασφαλής έτσι, τώρα που έχουν μειωθεί οι δυνάμεις της»

«Να μετακομίσου_με_», υπενθύμισε από τη γωνιά του ο Τζέικομπ και επέστρεψε ξανά δίπλα στην αγαπημένη του από την άλλη πλευρά που καθόταν η Έσμε.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν του έριξε ένα συνοφρυωμένο βλέμμα, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Ο μεταμορφιστής χάιδεψε απαλά με τον αντίχειρα του το όμορφο πρόσωπο της Νέσι. Ύστερα στράφηκε ξανά προς τους υπόλοιπους.

«Νομίζω θα είναι καλύτερα να επιστρέψουμε στο Φορκς. Μαζί με την αγέλη, θα νιώθω πιο ήσυχος», είπε αποφασιστικά.

Μία μικρή αναταραχή απλώθηκε στο ιατρείο. Είχαν να επιστρέψουν στο Φορκς δέκα περίπου χρόνια. Από όταν η Νέσι έφυγε να σπουδάσει στο Σιάτλ, την ακολουθούσαν κατά πόδας παραμένοντας κοντά της αν και όχι μαζί της. Δεν είναι ότι δεν αγαπούσαν τη μικρή πόλη στη Βορειοδυτική Ουάσιγκτον, την ένιωθαν περισσότερο σπίτι τους από οπουδήποτε αλλού. Εν τούτοις θα ήταν επικίνδυνο να κυκλοφορούν ελεύθεροι, καθότι υπήρχαν ακόμα γνωστοί τους που θα παραξενεύονταν αν μην τι άλλο βλέποντας τους να μην έχουν γεράσει στο παραμικρό. Η εναλλακτική ήταν να παραμένουν αποκομμένοι στη βίλα τους μέσα στο δάσος, όπου κανείς δε μπορούσε να τους βρει, αλλά πόσο ευχάριστος είναι ένας εγκλεισμός, ακόμα και οικειοθελής;

«Η αλήθεια είναι ότι στο Φορκς θα μπορούμε να δρούμε πιο ήσυχοι. Μπορεί και εδώ να ζούμε μακριά από την πόλη, όμως δε συγκρίνεται με την ηρεμία που υπάρχει στην οροσειρά Ολύμπια. Το σκεφτήκαμε και εμείς με την Έσμε και θεωρήσαμε ότι θα είναι καλύτερα. Φυσικά, όποιος δε θέλει να έρθει, δε χρειάζεται να ακολουθήσει», μίλησε ο Κάρλαιλ, σοβαρός όπως πάντα.

«Για εμάς δεν τίθεται αυτό το ερώτημα», απάντησε με σιγουριά η Μπέλα Κάλεν και ο άνδρας της συμφώνησε με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού.

«Ούτε για εμάς εννοείται!», αναφώνησε η Ρόζαλι πιάνοντας το χέρι του Έμετ.

Για εκείνους η Ρενέσμε ήταν το παιδί που δεν κατάφεραν να αποκτήσουν.

«Είναι δυνατόν να πιστεύετε πως θα αφήναμε ποτέ την οικογένεια μας; Αφού είμαστε αυτοκόλλητοι!», γέλασε η Άλις με τον Τζάσπερ να την κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του χαμογελώντας μεφιστοφελικά ως συνήθως.

«Σας ευχαριστώ που το κάνετε αυτό για εμένα», είπε συγκινημένη η Νέσι.

Η γιαγιά της την θώπευσε απαλά.

«Είμαστε πάντα ενωμένοι, αγάπη μου. Μία γροθιά. Όλα θα πάνε καλά και σε έξι μήνες από τώρα θα έχουμε ένα μωράκι. Πόσο χαίρομαι που πληθαίνουμε καιρό με τον καιρό», χαμογέλασε εγκάρδια η καλοσυνάτη βρικόλακας κοιτώντας τα παιδιά της.

Ο Τζέικομπ έσφιξε μαλακά τη σύντροφο του πάνω του.

«Γυρίζουμε σπίτι, καρδιά μου», υποτονθόρυσε φιλώντας την στο μέτωπο.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν παρατήρησε την κόρη του να κουνά καταφατικά το κεφάλι της με ανακούφιση. Θα ήταν πιο προστατευμένη εκεί, ο πατέρας της το γνώριζε. Αλλά όπως και για όλους τους υπόλοιπους στο δωμάτιο, η έγνοια του δεν ήταν τόσο για την προστασία της από τους κινδύνους μίας φαινομενικά ομαλής εγκυμοσύνης. Μία άλλη πιθανή απειλή απαιτούσε την επιστροφή τους στο Φορκς και την ασφάλεια της αγέλης. Μία απειλή που φορούσε πορφυροβαμμένους χιτώνες και κρεμόταν πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους σαν δαμόκλειος σπάθη. Η απειλή των Βολτούρι.

* * *

_**Προσοχή: Ακολουθεί spoiler για την τελευταία ταινία του Λυκόφωτος!**_

_**Πήγα και είδα το δεύτερο μέρος της Χαραυγής την Κυριακή το απόγευμα και έρχομαι τώρα να μοιραστώ μαζί σας την άποψη μου. Γενικότερα ευχαριστημένη με άφησε, καθώς ο Τζέικομπ μένει με τη Ρενέσμε στο τέλος που μεγάλο άγχος το είχα! Η μικρή Ρενέσμε ήταν πολύ όμορφη, αν και σε ορισμένες σκηνές τα οπτικά εφέ παράπαιαν ολίγον τι! Η ενήλικη Ρενέσμε καλούλα ήταν, θα μπορούσαν ωστόσο να την κάνουν ακόμα καλύτερη! Εσείς πώς την σκέφτεστε την πρωταγωνίστρια μας; Για εμένα η ιδανική είναι η Astrid Bergès-Frisbey και αυτήν έχω στο μυαλό μου, όταν γράφω. Τι λέτε; Περιμένω τη γνώμη σας.**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	11. Κεφάλαιο 11

_**Who's in for a little mystery ride! Και ναι λοιπόν, ήρθε η ώρα να ξεδιπλώσω το ταλέντο μου και στις ιστορίες μυστηρίου! Ενθουσιασμένοι; Εγώ πολύ! Διαβάστε να μάθετε για το περιβόητο «Έγκλημα στο Γκρίνβιλ»!**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 11: ΕΓΚΛΗΜΑ ΣΤΟ ΓΚΡΙΝΒΙΛ**

Το σχολείο του Γκρίνβιλ ήταν μικρό, όπως ακριβώς και η ομώνυμη πόλη στην οποία ανήκε. Αλλά επίσης όπως ακριβώς αυτή η πόλη, ήταν ήσυχο και ειρηνικό. Οι μαθητές και οι καθηγητές είχαν άριστες σχέσεις μεταξύ τους και σπανίως συνέβαινε κάποιο γεγονός άξιο λόγου. Για αυτό και η έλευση ενός καινούργιου μέλους του προσωπικού αποτελούσε αιτία για εορτασμό.

Ο διευθυντής Ζίμερμαν είχε δώσει ρητές εντολές την πρώτη ημέρα της έναρξης του σχολικού έτους να είναι όλα έτοιμα για την άφιξη της νέας γιατρού του σχολείου. Ο κύριος Μπάρονς που κρατούσε αυτή τη θέση είχε συνταξιοδοτηθεί τον περασμένο Αύγουστο αφήνοντας το πόστο κενό για την καινή επιστήμονα.

Μέχρι την εμφάνιση της τα κουτσομπολιά είχαν διαρρεύσει με ταχύτητα φωτός στο μικρό ψαροχώρι. Η γιατρός του σχολείου αποτελούσε γιατρό και όλης της κοινότητας των δύο χιλιάδων κατοίκων, καθώς το κοντινότερο κέντρο υγείας απείχε τριάντα χιλιόμετρα. Επομένως επρόκειτο για μείζονος σημασίας προσωπικότητα του κοινωνικού κύκλου.

Προς το παρόν είχαν ακουστεί τα καλύτερα. Σύμφωνα με το βιογραφικό της ήταν μία νεαρή κοπέλα κοντά στα εικοσιτέσσερα που είχε αποφοιτήσει με άριστα από την Ιατρική Σχολή του Πανεπιστημίου του Σιάτλ και ερχόταν να κάνει το αγροτικό της. Ο κύριος Βαρν του μεσιτικού γραφείου που είχε συνομιλήσει μαζί της στο τηλέφωνο είχε να λέει πως η φωνή της ήταν _γλυκιά σαν μέλι_. Είχε ζητήσει ένα δίπατο ξύλινο σπίτι, από τα παραδοσιακά του τόπου, για δύο άτομα. Η ταυτότητα του δεύτερου ατόμου παρέμενε ομιχλώδης, μιας και από τις πληροφορίες που είχε εκμαιεύσει ο μεσίτης δεν ήταν παντρεμένη.

Με όλο αυτό το υπόβαθρο ήταν φυσικό να εξάψει τη χωριάτικη φαντασία και όλοι να περιμένουν ανυπόμονα να την γνωρίσουν, κυρίως οι λιγοστοί εργένηδες ξυλοκόποι και ψαράδες. Από τη στιγμή που έμαθαν για την πρόσληψη της οι περιγραφές και οι φαντασιοκοπίες έδιναν και έπαιρναν. Λίγο πριν από τη μετακόμιση της – ο κύριος Βαρν τους είχε ενημερώσει ότι χρονικά τοποθετούταν μία εβδομάδα πριν αρχίσουν τα σχολεία – η νέα γιατρός ήταν ταυτόχρονα μελαχρινή καλλονή, ξανθιά με χλωμή επιδερμίδα και κοκκινομάλλα με φακίδες, ανάλογα με τα γούστα του καθενός. Παράλληλα αγαπούσε το κυνήγι, τους σκύλους, το πλέξιμο και την ιππασία.

Όταν επιτέλους ένα Σάββατο πρωί απλώθηκε από στόμα σε στόμα η είδηση ότι το μαύρο τζιπ που εθεάθη να τρέχει στην εθνική ανήκε σε εκείνη και πως τώρα βρισκόταν μαζί με τον κύριο Βαρν στο καινούργιο της σπίτι, όλο το χωριό επήλθε σε μία κατάσταση σύγχυσης. Οι άνθρωποι παράταγαν όποια δουλειά και αν είχαν και έτρεχαν με την τάδε ή δείνα δικαιολογία προς την κατεύθυνση του δάσους, όπου ήταν χτισμένη η εν λόγω κατοικία.

Ο διευθυντής είχε μάθει πως η πραγματικότητα σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ξεπερνούσε τη φαντασία. Από παντού έρχονταν κύματα ενθουσιασμού για το νέο απόκτημα της μικρής πόλης στα σύνορα Αμερικής-Καναδά. Όλοι έλεγαν ότι είναι πανέμορφη και γλυκύτατη και αυτές τις οι ιδιότητες μετρίαζαν την έντονη απογοήτευση που δημιουργήθηκε στο πλήθος, ειδικά το ανδρικό, όταν ανακάλυψαν ότι συνοδευόταν από έναν πανύψηλο και σωματώδη Ιθαγενή.

Ο κύριος Ζίμερμαν είχε αρνηθεί να υποπέσει στο αρχέγονο αμάρτημα της περιέργειας και δεν είχε τρέξει να υποδεχθεί τη γιατρό. Περίμενε την ερχόμενη Πέμπτη, όπου θα γινόταν η πρώτη συνάντηση του προσωπικού του σχολείου, για να της συστηθεί με όλη την επισημότητα της θέσης του. Εν τέλει αυτή η ημέρα είχε έρθει και τώρα ο πενηντάρης άνδρας επιτηρούσε τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες των ετοιμασιών της μικρής εκδήλωσης προς τιμής της κυρίας Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν, όπως ήταν ολόκληρο το όνομα της.

Είχε παρακαλέσει τους παλαιότερους συναδέλφους του να βρίσκονται στο σχολικό συγκρότημα μία ώρα πριν από την κανονική συνάντηση που είχε οριστεί στις εννιά, ώστε να έχουν ικανοποιητικό χρόνο. Όλοι ήταν ακριβείς, θέλοντας και οι ίδιοι να κάνουν την καλύτερη των εντυπώσεων στη νεοφερμένη. Μέχρι τις εννιά παρά πέντε τα πάντα ήταν στη θέση τους. Το μεγάλο πανό που έγραφε _Καλώς ήρθες Ρενέσμε_ είχε στερεωθεί πάνω από την κεντρική είσοδο του ιατρείου, το γραφείο ήταν καθαρό και τακτοποιημένο στην τρίχα και στον ένα τοίχο είχε τοποθετηθεί προσωρινά ένας μεγάλος πάγκος με λιχουδιές που είχε φτιάξει ο καθένας από τους καθηγητές για το μπραντς της γνωριμίας.

Στις εννιά και τρία λεπτά η κυρία Γιουνγκ της γυμναστικής που καιροφυλαχτούσε έξω κρατώντας τσίλιες, άνοιξε απότομα την πόρτα φωνάζοντας με τη στεντόρεια φωνή της.

«Έρχεται, έρχεται!»

Αμέσως όλοι σηκώθηκαν και πετάχτηκαν έξω παραστάμενοι στις θέσεις που είχαν κάνει πρόβα λίγο νωρίτερα. Προς στιγμήν πέρασε από το μυαλό του διευθυντή, ότι θα έπρεπε να είχε ζητήσει και από τη σχολική μπάντα να έρθει, αλλά έψεξε τον εαυτό του που το είχε σκεφτεί τόσο αργά. _Δεν πειράζει, ίσως αύριο που ξεκινούν τα μαθήματα_, σκέφτηκε και στεκόμενος προσοχή φόρμαρε στο πρόσωπο του το πιο εκτυφλωτικό του χαμόγελο.

Ένα μαύρο τζιπ σταμάτησε στο σχεδόν άδειο πάρκινγκ. Τα τζάμια ήταν φιμέ και δεν επέτρεπαν τη θέαση της οδηγού παρά μόνο όταν άνοιξε την πόρτα και κατέβηκε από το ψηλό όχημα. Οι αντιδράσεις στην όψη της ήταν ποικίλες. Άλλοι κράτησαν την αναπνοή τους, άλλοι άφησαν να τους ξεφύγει μία μικρή κραυγή θαυμασμού και άλλοι, όπως ο κύριος Ζίμερμαν, αναγκάστηκαν να καταπιούν θορυβωδώς, επειδή η ποσότητα σάλιου που είχε συγκεντρωθεί στη στοματική τους κοιλότητα ήταν τόση που λίγο ακόμα και θα ξεχείλιζε.

Η κοπέλα που έβλεπαν μπροστά τους ήταν πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα που είχαν δει ποτέ. Ήταν ψηλή με καμπύλες σκαλισμένες στο χέρι, ορατές παρά τα κομψά αλλά φαρδιά ρούχα της. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν ένα υπέροχο κόκκινο χρώμα, στο πιο βαθύ του κρασιού της Βουργουνδίας, και σχηματίζονταν σε απαλές σπείρες που έφταναν ως τη μέση της. Αυτό ωστόσο που κέρδιζε τα βλέμματα πέρα από κάθε αντίσταση ήταν το πρόσωπο της. Αλαβάστρινο και αλάνθαστο, με όλες τις γραμμές και τις γωνίες στις ιδανικές αναλογίες. Δεν έμοιαζε με γήινη, ήταν υπερβολικά τέλεια για να ανήκει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Για αυτό όταν τους πλησίασε με κάποια απορία στην έκφραση της εκείνοι έμειναν να την κοιτάζουν αμίλητοι, ακούνητοι και αγέλαστοι, σαν παγωμένοι. Έπρεπε να τους χαμογελάσει, αμήχανα είναι η αλήθεια, και να τους καλημερίσει πρώτα η ίδια για να συνέλθουν από το σοκ της εμφάνισης της.

«Χαίρω πολύ, είμαι η Ρενέσμε. Η καινούργια γιατρός. Μάλλον με περιμένατε, ε;», ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να σπάσει την άβολη σιωπή και προσέχοντας το μουσαμά που κυμάτιζε ελαφρά πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους με το φιλόξενο μήνυμα.

Πρώτος συνήλθε ο κύριος Ζίμερμαν, ως αρχηγός. Κούνησε μερικές φορές το κεφάλι του και ύστερα προχώρησε εμπρός τείνοντας το χέρι του.

«Καλημέρα σας, καλημέρας σας, κυρία Κάλεν! Είμαι ο διευθυντής του σχολείου του Γκρίνβιλ και σας καλώς ορίζω στα μέρη μας», είπε με ακόμα αλλοιωμένη φωνή από την κατάπληξη σφίγγοντας πιο δυνατά από το κανονικό τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα.

Η αντίδραση του προϊσταμένου τους έβγαλε και τους υπόλοιπους παρευρισκομένους από την έκσταση και σύντομα αγωνίζονταν ποιος θα συστηθεί πριν από τον άλλον στην όμορφη κοπέλα. Φαινόταν φιλική και ευπροσήγορη χαρίζοντας απλόχερα το φωτεινό χαμόγελο της σε όλους. Δεν άργησαν να αισθανθούν σαν να την ξέρουν χρόνια.

Μετά τις χαιρετούρες εισήλθαν στο εσωτερικό του ιατρείου δείχνοντας της το χώρο εργασίας της. Ήταν ένα μικρό γραφείο με τον απολύτως απαραίτητο εξοπλισμό, τίποτα παραπάνω. Η Ρενέσμε ήλπιζε να μη χρειαστεί να αντιμετωπίσει κανένα δύσκολο περιστατικό. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα καλούταν να φροντίσει μόνη της ασθενείς. Μέχρι την αποφοίτηση της από το Πανεπιστήμιο είχε γράψει ορισμένες ώρες ως βοηθός στα εξωτερικά ιατρεία του Ομοσπονδιακού Νοσοκομείου του Σιάτλ, αλλά αποκλειστικά με την παρουσία ήδη πεπαιδευμένων γιατρών.

Κατά τα άλλα το περιβάλλον ήταν πολύ φιλόξενο και ζεστό και όλοι οι συνεργάτες της φέρονταν πολύ ευγενικά. Αδιαμφισβήτητα θα έπρεπε να ευχαριστεί τη βαμπιρική πλευρά του χαρακτήρα της με αυτόν τον εκπληκτικό θηρευτικό μηχανισμό που έκανε όλους τους ανθρώπους να την βλέπουν με παρανοϊκό θαυμασμό. Ωστόσο η τάση τους να θέλουν να την προσεγγίσουν και να συνάψουν φιλικούς δεσμούς μαζί της οφειλόταν περισσότερο στην ανθρώπινη φύση της ή μάλλον στο συνδυασμό των δύο.

Όπως και να είχε, της ήταν πάντα πολύ εύκολο να κερδίζει τους άλλους. Για αυτό και δεν είχε άγχος για το σε πιο ξεχασμένο από το θεό μέρος θα την έστελναν για την πρακτική της. Άλλωστε όπου και αν πήγαινε θα την ακολουθούσε και ο Τζέικ. Αρκεί να ήταν μαζί του και δεν την ένοιαζε το οτιδήποτε άλλο. Και φυσικά μερικά χιλιόμετρα βορειότερα, πάνω στην όμορη γραμμή με τον Καναδά, σε ένα σπίτι καμουφλαρισμένο μέσα στο δάσος, είχαν μόλις εγκατασταθεί οκτώ χορτοφάγοι βρικόλακες.

«Ο Ινδιάνος που μένετε μαζί είναι ο φίλος σου;», άκουσε κάποτε να την ρωτάει η καθηγήτρια της θεολογίας, κυρία Γκόλντμαν αν θυμόταν σωστά.

Στεκόταν μπροστά από τον αυτοσχέδιο μπουφέ δοκιμάζοντας τα καλούδια που είχαν φτιάξει για χάρη της. Τσιμπούσε ένα ρολό κανέλας και οργάνωνε στο μυαλό της τρόπους, για να χώσει μερικά κρυφά στην τσάντα της και να τα πάει στον εν λόγω Ινδιάνο που σίγουρα θα κοιμόταν ακόμα φαρδύς πλατύς στο κρεβάτι τους.

«Ο Τζέικ; Ναι, είμαστε ζευγάρι. Από παιδιά μαζί», απάντησε γλείφοντας απαλά το δείκτη της. «Αυτά είναι εκπληκτικά», σχολίασε, αλλά η κυρία Γκόλντμαν είχε άλλες βλέψεις για συζήτηση.

«Και σκοπεύετε να παντρευτείτε σύντομα;», διερωτήθη με ελαφρώς ξινισμένη μούρη.

Η νεαρή Κάλεν προς στιγμήν διχάστηκε. Να έλεγε την αλήθεια ή να έλεγε αυτό που αρεσκόταν η θεολόγος να ακούσει. _Ας πάει και το παλιάμπελο! Μια ζωή την έχουμε!_, συλλογίστηκε.

«Όχι, καθόλου σύντομα. Δεν πιστεύουμε στην έννοια του γάμου», απάντησε με όσο πιο αθώο ύφος μπορούσε. «Είναι τόσο ερεθιστικό να ζεις μέσα στην αμαρτία», αποφάσισε να σκανδαλίσει και άλλο τη σαφώς πουριτανή γυναίκα χωρίς ωστόσο να αλλάξει τόνο.

Ήταν σίγουρη πως έμοιαζε σαν άγγελος με στόμα διαβόλου. Για αυτό δεν απόρησε διόλου, όταν η κυρία Γκόλντμαν συνοφρυώθηκε εμφανώς και αποχώρησε απροκάλυπτα από δίπλα της, γεγονός που η Ρενέσμε εκμεταλλεύτηκε, για να ξαφρίσει με την αστραπιαία της ταχύτητα πέντε-έξι από αυτά τα κανελένια ζυμαράκια και δυο-τρία κομμάτια κέικ σοκολάτας.

Ευτυχώς οι υπόλοιπες συζητήσεις της με τους συναδέρφους της ήταν πιο φυσιολογικές χωρίς παρατράγουδα. Μετά την πρώτη γνωριμία και αφού ο διευθυντής της εξήγησε τα πώς και τα τι του πόστου της υπενθυμίζοντας της ότι πρέπει να βρίσκεται στη θέση της από τις οκτώ το πρωί ως τις τέσσερις το μεσημέρι, η Ρενέσμε ύστερα από πληθώρα αποχαιρετισμών και σχεδόν βίαιων εναγκαλισμών, κατάφερε να αποχωρήσει από το σχολείο τρεις ώρες περίπου αργότερα.

Επέστρεψε στο καινούργιο της σπίτι που της άρεσε ιδιαίτερα και όταν μπήκε μέσα το ρολόι της έδειχνε μία παρά είκοσι. Παντού επικρατούσε ησυχία που σήμαινε ότι ο λατρεμένος της λύκος κοιμόταν ακόμα. Μην κάνοντας φασαρία, για να μην τον ξυπνήσει, ανέβηκε νυχοπατώντας στο δεύτερο πάτωμα που βρισκόταν η κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Πράγματι ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ κειτόταν αναίσθητος και ανάσκελος στο μαλακό στρώμα.

Ήταν ολόγυμνος με το κορμί του να αναδίδει ζεστασιά και ερωτισμό. Δε χρειαζόταν μεγαλύτερη πρόσκληση. Έβγαλε γρήγορα τα ρούχα και τα παπούτσια της και τυλιγμένη μόνο στη μεταξένια της γύμνια, ανέβηκε στο κρεβάτι και κάθισε πάνω στη λεκάνη του όμορφου αγοριού της. Δε μπορούσε ακόμα να πιστέψει, ότι αυτός ο πανέμορφος θεός ήταν δικός της. Έφερε τα χέρια της στο δυνατό στέρνο του απολαμβάνοντας την αντίθεση των χρωμάτων τους.

Άρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει απαλά, μετρώντας κάθε σπιθαμή του μυώδους κορμιού του με τα ακροδάχτυλα της. Έφτασε ως την αρχή της βουβωνικής του χώρας. Η αίσθηση του ανδρισμού του ακριβώς πάνω στην ήβη της την έκανε να υγρανθεί στο λεπτό. Πήρε το μεγάλο και χοντρό μόριο του στα μικρά της χέρια και το έτριψε μερικές φορές. Σκλήρυνε αμέσως. Το λάτρευε αυτό, το πόσο γρήγορα ανταποκρινόταν το σώμα του στα ερεθίσματα της. Χωρίς να καθυστερήσει άλλο, έφερε το πέος του στην είσοδο του κόλπου της και το οδήγησε αργά μέσα της. Αναστέναξε από ηδονή. Εδώ ήταν η θέση της, εδώ και πουθενά αλλού.

Άρχισε να κουνιέται ελαφρά πάνω του. Στην αρχή απλά τριβόταν, αλλά σύντομα έχασε τον έλεγχο και άρχισε να ανεβοκατεβαίνει με δύναμη πάνω στο σκληρό του όργανο που ήταν λες και την έκοβε στα δύο. Το απολάμβανε όμως στο μέγιστο. Έγειρε το κεφάλι της πίσω κλείνοντας τα μάτια. Η κίνηση της ήταν τόσο βίαιη που αν το έκανε με άνθρωπο θα τον είχε ευνουχίσει. Ο Τζέικ όμως δεν ήταν άνθρωπος, ήταν λύκος, ο δικός της λύκος, και μπορούσε να της προσφέρει όλη αυτήν την απόλαυση που ήθελε, που χρειαζόταν, που αναζητούσε διαρκώς από όταν την έκανε γυναίκα.

Ήταν δική του και αυτός δικός της. Ήταν σχεδιασμένοι ο ένας για τον άλλον και μόνο στη μεταξύ τους σχέση μπορούσαν να βρουν την οργασμική ηδονή που τόσο ποθούσαν, αυτό το απερίγραπτο συναίσθημα του απόλυτου δεσίματος, της απεριόριστης δοτικότητας, της κολάσιμης ασυδοσίας. Μόνο με τον Τζέικομπ ένιωθε θεός και δαίμονας ταυτόχρονα. Μόνο με τον Τζέικομπ όλα της φαίνονταν φυσιολογικά και αβίαστα και απροσχεδίαστα.

Αν κάποιος παρατηρούσε τη σεξουαλική τους ζωή, ίσως την έβρισκε ιδιόρρυθμη, σαδομαζοχιστική, διαστροφική ακόμη. Αλλά εκείνη δεν την ένοιαζε, δεν την ένοιαζε κανένας και τίποτα εκτός από τον Τζέικομπ, το αγόρι της, τον άντρα της, τον αφέντη της. Η αγάπη της και ο έρωτας της για εκείνον δε μπορούσαν να συγκριθούν ούτε με τη λατρεία του θανάτου, κάτι που αυτή ως αθάνατο πλάσμα γνώριζε πολύ καλά. Όταν βρισκόταν μέσα της δεν ήθελε τίποτα άλλο. Ζητούσε να πεθάνει, ώστε να παραμείνει για πάντα με την αίσθηση του σε κάθε σπιθαμή του είναι της.

«Ααααχ, Τζέικ», αναστέναξε φτάνοντας στην κορύφωση της.

Έμεινε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα σε αυτή τη θέση μέχρι να ξαναβρεί την αναπνοή της και ύστερα άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Τον είδε να την κοιτάει γεμάτος πόθο.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη», της είπε ψιθυριστά.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε και έσκυψε πάνω του χώνοντας το πρόσωπο της στο λαιμό του χωρίς ωστόσο να απομακρυνθεί από το μόριο του. Είχε ιδρώσει και τα μακριά μαλλιά της κολλούσαν στην πλάτη της.

«Πόση ώρα είσαι ξύπνιος;», τον ρώτησε φιλώντας τον στο λαιμό.

«Αρκετή», απάντησε εκείνος κλείνοντας ξανά τα μάτια του απολαμβάνοντας. «Νόμιζες δε θα σε καταλάβαινα;»

«Και τότε γιατί δεν είπες τίποτα;»

«Ήσουν τόσο απορροφημένη από την έκσταση που δεν ήθελα να χαλάσω τη στιγμή»

«Ω, Τζέικ, αν μπορούσες να ήξερες τι μου κάνεις!», είπε εκείνη και ανασηκώνοντας το κεφάλι της έφερε τα χείλη της στα δικά του σκεπάζοντας τα με ένα βαθύ φιλί.

Ταυτόχρονα ακούμπησε απαλά την παλάμη της στο πρόσωπο του, μεταφέροντας όλα τα συναισθήματα της την ώρα του οργασμού της. Ήξερε ότι δε χρειαζόταν να το κάνει, ο Τζέικ μπορούσε να αισθανθεί ακριβώς ό,τι αισθανόταν και εκείνη. Ήταν αποτυπωμένος πάνω της με κάθε δυνατή έννοια. Της άρεσε όμως και του άρεσε και εκείνου. Την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά με τα τεράστια χέρια του και η Ρενέσμε τον ένιωσε να κουνιέται απαλά κάτω από το κορμί της. Χαμογέλασε πλατιά χωρίς να ξεκολλήσει από τα χείλη του και τον άφησε να την οδηγήσει στην απεραντοσύνη της ηδονής πάλι και πάλι και πάλι και πάλι με μοναδικά διαλείμματα τις μπουκιές ρολών κανέλας και κέικ σοκολάτας.

* * *

«Μμμμ, το στομάχι μου γουργουρίζει», είπε η Ρενέσμε μετά από πολλές ώρες ξαπλωμένη πάνω στο στήθος του Τζέικομπ.

Μόλις είχε έρθει για πολλοστή φορά σε οργασμό.

«Πείνασε, το μωρό μου;», ρώτησε εκείνος χαϊδεύοντας απαλά την επιδερμίδα του αριστερού της ώμου.

«Ναι, λιγάκι. Με ξεθέωσες»

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα και της έδωσε ένα φιλί.

«Πάλι καλά που είχαμε και αυτά τα μπικικίνια από το σχολείο. Ωραία ήταν, ε;», τον ρώτησε.

«Ναι, τέλεια! Αν και τα δικά σου είναι καλύτερα», την επικρότησε. «Όταν τα φτιάχνεις», προσέθεσε με κάποια νοσταλγία στη φωνή.

Η Νέσι ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά κοιτάζοντας τον με πειρακτικό βλέμμα.

«Συγνώμη, κύριε Μπλακ, που δεν περνάω όλο μου το χρόνο στην κουζίνα!», γέλασε.

«Συγχωρεμένη», απάντησε χαμογελώντας ο μεταμορφιστής μη δίνοντας σημασία στην ειρωνεία της. «Αλλά να ξέρεις η καλή νοικοκυρά είναι δούλα και κυρά. Πώς θα σε πάρω για γυναίκα μου, αν δεν είσαι προκομμένη;»

«Λυπάμαι που θα σε απογοητεύσω, αλλά αποτυπώθηκες σε μία καριερίστα. Μάλλον εσύ θα έπρεπε να μάθεις καμία-δύο συνταγές για εμένα που θα γυρίζω πτώμα από τη δουλειά. Και αν θες να ξέρεις, οι άνθρωποι ήδη με περιφρονούν που με έχεις σπιτωμένη και ανύπαντρη», σήκωσε ψηλά το πηγούνι της, σημάδι δήθεν πληγωμένης περηφάνιας, κάτι που έκανε και τους δύο να σκάσουν στα γέλια αμέσως μετά.

«Αλήθεια;», απόρησε ο Κιγιέτ μόλις καταστάλαξε ο γέλωτας τους. «Σού είπαν τέτοιο πράγμα, μωρό μου;»

«Ναι. Ήταν μία τύπισσα, η κυρία Γκόλντμαν της θεολογίας, και μου έκανε μία τέτοια νύξη», εξήγησε η Ρενέσμε και για να του δώσει καλύτερα να καταλάβει τι εννοούσε ακούμπησε την παλάμη της στο πρόσωπο του μεταφέροντας τον πρωινό διάλογο.

Όταν τελείωσε η εικονική διήγηση, ο Τζέικομπ ανασηκώθηκε ακουμπώντας στο προσκέφαλο του κρεβατιού.

«Με εκνευρίζουν τόσο πολύ οι άνθρωποι που χώνονται στις δουλειές των άλλων!», αναφώνησε έντονα.

Η βρικόλακας κάθισε στα γόνατα κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια.

«Έλα, βρε αγάπη μου, δε χρειάζεται να χαλιέσαι για τέτοια μικροπράγματα! Ούτε η πρώτη φορά είναι ούτε η τελευταία. Συμβαίνει σε όλους!», προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει χαϊδεύοντας τον.

Εκείνος είχε σταυρώσει τα δυνατά του χέρια στο στομάχι του κάνοντας τους μύες να διαγράφονται σε όλο το μήκος της επιφάνειας τους.

«Και ξέρεις ποιος φταίει για όλα αυτά, έτσι;», ρώτησε για να πάρει ως απάντηση ένα παραξενεμένο ύφος από την κοπέλα του. «Εσύ!», της ικανοποίησε την περιέργεια.

«Εγώ;», εξανέστη η Ρενέσμε.

«Εσύ φυσικά! Σού έχω ζητήσει τόσες πολλές φορές να παντρευτούμε και εσύ πάντα λες όχι!», έσφιξε τα σαρκώδη χείλη του με δυσαρέσκεια.

Η κοκκινομάλλα έπαιξε με πάρεση τα μάτια της.

«Γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά τη γνώμη μου πάνω στο θέμα! Δε χρειάζεται να κάνουμε ξανά την ίδια συζήτηση», αντέκρουσε ενοχλημένα και πήγε να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι.

Αμέσως ο μεγαλόσωμος Ινδιάνος την τράβηξε από χέρια και πόδια και την ακινητοποίησε από κάτω του με το κεφάλι της ασφαλισμένο ανάμεσα στα μπράτσα του. Εκείνη δεν έφερε αντίσταση, αλλά έκανε σαφές με το αποδοκιμαστικό ύφος της ότι δεν είχε διάθεση για παιχνίδια. Ο μεταμορφιστής έφερε τη μύτη του στο λαιμό και τις παρωτίδες της παίζοντας με την ευαίσθητη επιδερμίδα της όπως έκανε όταν ήταν λύκος.

«Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω πώς από τόσο συντηρητικό πατέρα βγήκε τέτοια μποέμ κόρη», ψιθύρισε προκαλώντας ανατριχίλες σε όλο το κορμί της με την καυτή του ανάσα.

«Θα έμοιασε της μητέρας της φαίνεται», απάντησε με βραχνή φωνή και κλειστά μάτια η Νέσι, καθώς τα τερτίπια του την είχαν ήδη λιγώσει.

«Που στο τέλος υποχώρησε και τον παντρεύτηκε», υπενθύμισε χαμηλόφωνα ο Τζέικομπ συνεχίζοντας τη βασανιστική του πορεία.

«Είχαν κάνει μία συμφωνία», μουρμούρισε ελέγχοντας με δυσκολία την αναπνοή της. «Εμείς δε χρειαζόμαστε καμία συμφωνία. Είμαστε μαζί, δεμένοι για πάντα. Τι παραπάνω θα μας προσφέρει ένας κοινός γάμος;», ρώτησε αδύναμα προφέροντας με δυσκολία τις λέξεις, ο ειρμός των σκέψεων της αργόσυρτος, όπως οι ρινικοί κύκλοι που διέγραφε πάνω στο δέρμα της.

«Θέλω όλος ο κόσμος να ξέρει ότι είσαι δικιά μου», βρυχήθηκε ο Ινδιάνος με όλον τον ανιμαλισμό της λυκίσιας του φύσης και δάγκωσε με βία το σημείο που χτυπούσε ο σφυγμός της πιπιλίζοντας το μέσα στο στόμα του, μαρκάροντας την για εκείνον.

Πριν προλάβει η Νέσι να αντιδράσει, είχε ανοίξει τα πόδια της με τα χέρια του και είχε γλιστρήσει μέσα της. Η βρικόλακας τόξωσε την πλάτη της από την ένταση της αίσθησης, ειδικά όταν ο Τζέικομπ χούφτωσε στις παλάμες του τα στήθη της. Έμπαινε μέσα της βασανιστικά απαλά, κρατώντας ένα ήρεμο τέμπο που την τρέλαινε.

«Τζέικ!», μινύρισε ανυπόμονα.

«Τι είναι, Νες; Τι θέλεις;», ρώτησε εκείνος προσποιούμενος τον ανήξερο.

«Πιο γρήγορα!», απαίτησε αναμοχλεύοντας ασταμάτητα από κάτω του, προσπαθώντας να μεγαλώσει την τριβή μεταξύ τους.

«Τι λες να κάνουμε μία συμφωνία, μωρό μου; Υποσχέσου μου ότι θα με παντρευτείς και θα σε κάνω να έρθεις τόσο δυνατά που θα ξεχάσεις το όνομα σου», πρότεινε μαυλιστικά ο πονηρός Ιθαγενής πάνω στο στόμα της.

Μία λάμψη άστραψε στα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της βρικόλακα. Μπορεί να είχε γεννηθεί μόλις πριν από δεκαπέντε χρόνια, αλλά η νοημοσύνη της ήταν πολύ πάνω από αυτό. Με μία κίνηση είχε καταφέρει να αναποδογυρίσει τα σώματα τους και να βρεθεί η ίδια από πάνω χωρίς να διακόψει την επαφή τους. Ο Τζέικομπ την κοίταξε άναυδος.

«Παίζεις βρώμικα!», γρύλισε.

«Μιλάει ο κύριος σεξουαλικού εξαναγκασμού!», χλεύασε σαρκαστικά η Νέσι και παίρνοντας τώρα εξ ολοκλήρου τα ηνία αύξησε εκκωφαντικά το ρυθμό φτάνοντας γρήγορα στην επιζητούμενη κορύφωση της με το λύκο της να μην αντέχει για πολλά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα μετά τον πρότερο ερωτικό τους μαραθώνιο.

Βρέθηκαν πάλι κουλουριασμένοι, ιδρωμένοι και ακόμα περισσότερο πεινασμένοι από πριν, ίδια σάρκινα κουρέλια.

«Πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να φάω κάτι, ειδάλλως θα χαθώ στην ανυπαρξία», μουρμούρισε δραματικά η Ρενέσμε.

«Έχω μία ιδέα», αναφώνησε θριαμβευτικά ο Τζέικ. «Πάμε για κυνήγι;»

Η κοπέλα του κατάφερε να βρει τη δύναμη να του χαρίσει το πιο φωτεινό της χαμόγελο.

* * *

«Όταν είσαι χορτασμένος από φαγητό και σεξ όλα σού φαίνονται πιο όμορφα», είπε χαρούμενα η υβρίδια Κάλεν ανασαίνοντας βαθιά, απολαμβάνοντας την αναζωογονητική ευωδιά του βουνού.

Ένα από τα θετικά του νέου τους σπιτιού ήταν ότι βρισκόταν δίπλα σε ένα απέραντο δάσος με πλούσια χλωρίδα και κυρίως πανίδα. Διέθετε όλα τα αγαπημένα είδη της Νέσι, όπως ελάφια και κούγκαρ, ενώ το γεγονός πως νύχτωνε από τις πέντε το απόγευμα έκανε το μέρος ιδανικό για ιδιαίτερους κυνηγούς σαν και αυτή. Σήμερα είχε σκοτώσει δύο ελάφια μέχρι να σβήσει τελείως τη δίψα της και τώρα περπατούσε ήρεμα με τον Τζέικ δίπλα της να της κρατάει απαλά το χέρι. Είχε επιστρέψει στην ανθρώπινη μορφή του και είχε ξαναφορέσει τα ρούχα του που στην αρχή της εξόρμησης τους τα είχε κρύψει μέσα σε μία κουφάλα δέντρου. Η ίδια ήταν πολύ ικανοποιημένη, επειδή μετά από πλείστα μαθήματα, είχε καταφέρει να κυνηγάει χωρίς να λερώνει τα ενδύματα της.

«Αχ, είναι τόσο ωραία στη φύση», αναστέναξε ευχαριστημένη.

Είχε βραδιάσει για τα καλά, με τον ουρανό να έχει στολιστεί σε όλο το μήκος του με φωτεινά αστέρια και ένα τεράστιο χρυσό φεγγάρι. Φυσούσε ελάχιστα και ενώ για τους φυσιολογικούς ανθρώπους ο καιρός ήταν κρύος, για το νεαρό ζευγάρι η χαμηλή θερμοκρασία δεν αποτελούσε κανένα πρόβλημα. Για αυτό δε βιάζονταν να επιστρέψουν σπίτι, προχωρώντας αργά, αποτυπώνοντας στη μνήμη τους το καινούργιο τους περιβάλλον. Ήταν η αρχή του φθινοπώρου και όλα ακόμα ήταν πράσινα.

«Νες», είπε σε κάποια στιγμή ο Ιθαγενής θωπεύοντας την επιδερμίδα του χεριού της με τον αντίχειρα του. «Θέλω να ξέρεις ότι σε αγαπώ πάρα πολύ και ότι η ευτυχία σου είναι το πιο σημαντικό πράγμα στη ζωή μου. Δε μού αρέσει να σε πιέζω, αλλά μού υπόσχεσαι πως θα το ξανασκεφτείς για το γάμο;», την ρώτησε κοιτώντας την με την προσοχή του να τραβάει το μελανό κυκλάκι στο λαιμό της που ήδη είχε αρχίσει να φεύγει· το δέρμα της δεν του επέτρεπε να την σημαδεύει για περισσότερο από μερικές ώρες.

Η Ρενέσμε σταμάτησε το βάδισμα της και στράφηκε στο μεγαλόσωμο νέο δίπλα της.

«Είναι τόσο σοβαρό για εσένα;», τον ρώτησε ερευνητικά.

«Ναι», απάντησε χωρίς δισταγμό εκείνος.

«Γιατί;», ζήτησε να μάθει η κοπέλα.

Ο μεταμορφιστής πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα, σαν να προσπαθούσε να συντάξει τις σκέψεις του.

«Γιατί, γιατί δε θέλω να μείνουμε μόνο στο αποτύπωμα. Γνωρίζω ότι είναι ο πιο δυνατός δεσμός ανάμεσα σε δύο όντα, αλλά δε μου αρκεί. Θέλω να ξέρω ότι η σχέση μας είναι και επιλογή μας. Ότι την έχει διαλέξει και η ανθρώπινη πλευρά μας, όχι μόνο η υπερφυσική», κατάφερε να εξηγήσει, όχι δίχως σαφή δυσχέρεια.

«Και ο γάμος θα σου δώσει αυτή τη βεβαιότητα;», ρώτησε απαλά η Νέσι.

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Εντάξει, τότε», συμφώνησε μετά από λίγο η κοκκινομάλλα. «Εφόσον αξίζει τόσα πολλά για εσένα, σου υπόσχομαι να το ξανασκεφτώ. Όχι σύντομα ωστόσο, ναι;», τον κοίταξε ανιχνευτικά.

Ο Τζέικομπ γνώριζε πως δε μπορούσε να ελπίζει σε κάτι καλύτερο εκείνη τη στιγμή, οπότε απλά το δέχτηκε χαμογελώντας ελαφρά. Πήραν πάλι το δρόμο της επιστροφής με τα δάχτυλα τους μπλεγμένα. Μπορεί να διαφωνούσαν και να είχαν κόντρες για πολλά θέματα, όμως ποτέ δε σταματούσαν να δείχνουν ο ένας στον άλλον πόσο αγαπιούνται.

Είχαν φτάσει σχεδόν στο τέλος του δάσους, με τα φώτα του χωριού να ξεχωρίζουν ήδη, όταν εντελώς αναπάντεχα η Ρενέσμε κοκάλωσε απότομα. Ο Κιγιέτ ήταν χαμένος στους συλλογισμούς του και δεν το πρόσεξε παρά μόνο, όταν τον τράβηξε από το χέρι μιλώντας ψιθυριστά.

«Τζέικ, σου μυρίζει κάτι;», ρώτησε με ύφος μισό απορημένο μισό τρομαγμένο.

Ο λύκος οσμίστηκε τον αέρα, αλλά δεν έπιασε κάτι παράξενο, εκτός από το άρωμα των κωνοφόρων και την υγρασία της ατμόσφαιρας.

«Όχι», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Και όμως!», εναντιώθηκε η Νέσι και δίχως να περιμένει άλλο άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς τα βόρεια, εκεί από όπου προφανώς ερχόταν η εν λόγω μυρωδιά.

Ο Τζέικομπ την ακολούθησε κατά πόδας, καθότι εμπιστευόταν περισσότερο τις οσφρητικές της ικανότητες από τις δικές του σε αυτή τη μορφή. Διέσχισαν αρκετά μεγάλη απόσταση τρέχοντας σχεδόν στην πλήρη ταχύτητα τους. Μετά από λίγο έπιασε και ο ίδιος τη χαρακτηριστική μεταλλική οσμή· την οσμή του αίματος. Ανταλλάσοντας ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο νόημα με τη Νέσι συνέχισαν την πορεία τους με κάθε βήμα τους να μεγαλώνει την ένταση του ερεθίσματος. Έπρεπε να διανύσουν μερικά εκατοντάδες μέτρα ακόμα πριν βρουν την πηγή.

Σε ένα ξέφωτο του δάσους, στη βάση ενός τεράστιου ελάτου, ήταν ξαπλωμένο σε περίεργη στάση ένα ανθρώπινο σώμα. Με τις αισθήσεις τους σε πλήρη εγρήγορση πλησίασαν το κορμί διαπιστώνοντας αυτό που είχαν καταλάβει από πριν, ότι ήταν νεκρό. Ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε πως επρόκειτο για μία γυναίκα γύρω στα πενήντα.

«Ω, θεέ μου!», αναφώνησε η Νέσι.

«Τι είναι, Νες;», ρώτησε έντρομα εκείνος.

«Είναι η κυρία Γκόλντμαν!», απάντησε ταραγμένα η κοπέλα σκύβοντας πάνω από το πτώμα, για να το εξετάσει καλύτερα.

«Η κυρία Γκόλντμαν; Η θεολόγος του σχολείου σου;», συνοφρυώθηκε ο μεταμορφιστής.

«Αυτή ακριβώς», διευκρίνισε η Ρενέσμε.

«Και πώς βρέθηκε εδώ;», συνέχισε τις ερωτήσεις.

Η κοκκινομάλλα σηκώθηκε ύστερα από λίγο με σφιγμένα χείλη.

«Δεν ξέρω, Τζέικ. Αλλά αυτό που μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά, είναι πως ο θάνατος της δεν ήταν ατύχημα», απάντησε σιβυλλικά προκαλώντας τον Ινδιάνο να προσέξει λεπτομερέστερα το άψυχο σώμα.

Δεν άργησε να εντοπίσει τη μεγάλη δαγκωματιά στο ρυτιδιασμένο λαιμό, μία δαγκωματιά που ήταν προγραμματισμένος γονιδιακά να αναγνωρίζει και να πολεμάει. Τη δαγκωματιά του βρικόλακα.

* * *

_**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια!**_

_**Ειδική μνεία στη Helen, την αγαπημένη μου σχολιάστρια! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα ενθαρρυντικά σου λόγια! Λες κάποτε να γράφει η Μέγιερ fan fiction για τους δικούς μου χαρακτήρες; Χαχα! Αυτό θα ήταν τέλειο! Αν πάντως σε ενδιαφέρει, άσε μου σε PM το e-mail σου και μπορεί να σου στείλω καμία πρωτότυπη ιστορία να μου πεις τη γνώμη σου. Keep up inspiring me, gal! **_


	12. Κεφάλαιο 12

_**Δωδέκατο κεφάλαιο. Αχ, πόσο λατρεύω τις σεξουαλικές εντάσεις πριν από το μεγάλο ΜΠΑΜ!**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 12: ΣΚΙΡΤΗΜΑΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΟΝΕΙΡΩΞΕΙΣ**

Ήταν Παρασκευή βράδυ, λίγο μετά τις έντεκα. Η Ρενέσμε είχε πάει ακόμη μία φορά στο σπίτι του Τζέικομπ, για να δουν ταινίες. Είχαν μόλις τελειώσει την πρώτη τους ταινία, ένα θρίλερ με τον Τζον Κιούζακ, και ετοιμάζονταν να δουν τη δεύτερη, επίσης θρίλερ. Ήταν μόνοι με τον πατέρα του να βρίσκεται πού αλλού; στης Ρέιτσελ. Είχαν ξαπλώσει και οι δύο στο μεγάλο καναπέ του σαλονιού και η Ρενέσμε είχε χωθεί μεταξύ του καναπέ και της πλάτης του Τζέικομπ, ο οποίος κρατούσε και τα δύο του χέρια πεισματικά κάτω από το κεφάλι του.

Ξαφνικά ο μεγαλόσωμος Ινδιάνος ένιωσε τα ακροδάχτυλα του αποτυπώματος του να διαγράφουν κυκλικές κινήσεις πάνω από τη μπλούζα του ακολουθώντας το σχήμα των κοιλιακών του. Δέχθηκε με αμήχανη ευφορία το άγγιγμα της. Εδώ και λίγο καιρό οι συναντήσεις τους διανθίζονταν από ανάμεικτα συναισθήματα υποφοράς και ευχαρίστησης. Την λάτρευε, ήταν η ζωή του, αλλά του γινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο να βρίσκεται κοντά της.

Κόντευε να φτάσει σε πλήρη ανάπτυξη. Έμοιαζε δεκαοκτώ χρονών και εκείνος ήταν ένας θερμόαιμος εικοσιπεντάρης με ορμόνες λύκου να διατρέχουν όλο το κορμί του. Και κάθε φορά που το σώμα της ερχόταν σε επαφή με το δικό του, ο λύκος ξυπνούσε βάναυσα διεκδικώντας να κάνει δικό του αυτό που του ανήκε.

Ιδίως από όταν η σχέση τους είχε αρχίσει να περνάει από το φιλικό στο ερωτικό επίπεδο με κάποια φιλιά και χάδια πότε δώθε πότε κείθε. Ο Τζέικομπ ωστόσο δεν ένιωθε ότι η Νέσι ήταν παντελώς έτοιμη να προχωρήσουν σε άλλη φάση. Και προσωπικά δεν ένιωθε παντελώς έτοιμος να κατασπαραχθεί από το μπαμπά Δράκουλα.

«Τζέικ;», άκουσε να του ψιθυρίζει γλυκά στο αυτί στέλνοντας ανατριχίλες σε όλο το κορμί του.

«Μμμ;», μουρμούρισε εκείνος προσποιούμενος τον προσηλωμένο στην ταινία, ώστε να μην αντιληφθεί την αναταραχή του.

«Κάνει ζέστη»

Έκανε όντως ζέστη. Ο Τζέικ ένιωθε το κορμί του να έχει πάρει φωτιά. Αλλά το ίδιο θα του συνέβαινε και αν βρισκόταν γυμνός στο χιόνι. Γυμνός στο χιόνι ... Με τη Ρενέσμε γυμνή δίπλα του. Από κάτω του. Να βγάζει ερωτικούς αναστεναγμούς ... Τρόμαξε με τις σκέψεις του και μετακινήθηκε ελαφρά στη θέση του, για να τις διώξει μακριά. Μάταιος κόπος. Τους τελευταίους μήνες τέτοιες σκέψεις τον επισκέπτονταν ολοένα και πιο συχνά. Ευτυχώς που από όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η μετάλλαξη του σε λύκο στα δεκαοκτώ, ο Έντουαρντ δε μπορούσε πλέον να διαβάζει το μυαλό του, διαφορετικά θα είχε μείνει τουλάχιστον με ένα πόδι λιγότερο.

«Σε πειράζει να βγάλω το παντελόνι μου;»

Η ερώτηση της έκανε τους χτύπους της καρδιάς του να αυξηθούν κατά διακόσιους το λεπτό.

«Όχι, βρε, εννοείται», είπε μόνο, για να μην κινήσει υποψίες.

Η Ρενέσμε πήρε τα χέρια της από το στέρνο του και η έλλειψη του αγγίσματος της του προκάλεσε σωματικό πόνο. Ήθελε να γυρίσει προς το μέρος της και να την κλείσει στην αγκαλιά του, αλλά αντί αυτού είχε μείνει κολλημένος να κοιτά την οθόνη, χωρίς βέβαια να προσέχει τι συνέβαινε στην ταινία. Όλες του οι αισθήσεις ήταν συγκεντρωμένες στις κινήσεις της. Η Ρενέσμε στήριξε άνετα όλο το βάρος της στο ένα της χέρι και κατηφόρισε το άλλο προς τη φόρμα της, χωρίς να παραλείψει να αγγίζει το κορμί του σχεδόν σε όλη τη διαδρομή. Με βασανιστικά αργές κινήσεις έλυσε το κορδόνι που κρατούσε το ρούχο και το κατέβασε μέχρι τα γόνατα της, όπου με μία βίαιη κίνηση το πέταξε στο πάτωμα.

Ο Τζέικομπ διαισθανόταν τα γυμνά της πόδια και η ανάσα του είχε γίνει βαριά και βαθιά, αλλά κόντεψε να χάσει τον έλεγχο, όταν εκείνη πέρασε το ένα της πόδι πάνω από τη μέση του. Ταυτόχρονα επέστρεψε τα χέρια της στην πρότερη τους θέση χαϊδεύοντας τον ξανά, μόνο που αυτή τη φορά βρίσκονταν εμφανώς πιο κάτω.

«Πολύ καλύτερα τώρα», του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί παραλύοντας τον. «Εσύ δε ζεσταίνεσαι;»

«Όχι, όχι, καλά είμαι», είπε μαρτυρικά.

«Είσαι σίγουρος; Γιατί έχεις ιδρώσει», αντέκρουσε η βρικόλακας και πριν προλάβει ο μεταμορφιστής να αντιδράσει έσκυψε στο πλάι του λαιμού του και έγλυψε με τη γλώσσα της έναν κόμπο ιδρώτα που είχε τρέξει.

Ο Τζέικομπ δεν κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει μία ηχηρή εκπνοή ηδονής.

«Μήπως θα ήταν καλύτερα να το βγάλεις αυτό;», τον ρώτησε όσο πιο αθώα μπορούσε και κατηφόρισε το αριστερό της χέρι κάτω από τη μπλούζα του προσπαθώντας να ανασηκώσει το ύφασμα.

Ο ιθαγενής συνάντησε το χέρι της με το δικό του ακινητοποιώντας το.

«Έλα, Τζέικ, μη ντρέπεσαι. Σε έχω ξαναδεί γυμνόστηθο», είπε καθησυχαστικά η Ρενέσμε και ο Τζέικομπ άφησε το χέρι της να του τραβήξει το άσπρο T-shirt ως επάνω.

Ύστερα υποτασσόμενος πειθήνια ανασήκωσε τα χέρια του επιτρέποντας της να του βγάλει ολοκληρωτικά τη μπλούζα και να την πετάξει και αυτή στο πάτωμα. Αμέσως τον αγκάλιασε ξανά και τώρα η επίδραση του αγγίσματος της, χωρίς κανένα ύφασμα να την περιορίζει, έκανε τον καβάλο του να σκληρύνει επικίνδυνα. Η Ρενέσμε ξανάρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει, αλλά αυτή τη φορά επεκτάθηκε και στους δυνατούς μύες των μπράτσων του.

«Τζέικ;»

«Ναι;»

«Με φαντασιώνεσαι ποτέ;»

Κόκκαλο ο λύκος!

«Τι είναι αυτά που ρωτάς, Νες;», ρώτησε ασθμαίνοντας.

«Δεν είναι κακό, Τζέικ»

Ναι, ίσως να είχε δίκιο. Ίσως να μην ήταν τελείως κακό. Να την φαντάζεται κάθε βράδυ στα τέσσερα να βρυχάται το όνομα του, ενώ εκείνος της ξέσκιζε τον κώλο. Αυτό το υπέροχο στρογγυλό κωλαράκι της που ήθελε να το μαυρίσει από τα χτυπήματα και τις δαγκωνιές.

«Είμαστε ακόμα φίλοι, Νες», είπε σφαλιαρίζοντας νοητικά τον εαυτό του.

Τι έκανε ακριβώς; Η Νέσι τον ήθελε, το αισθανόταν. Το μόνο που έπρεπε να κάνει ήταν να γυρίσει προς το μέρος της και να την κάνει δικιά του. Μετά όμως; Μήπως το μετάνιωνε; Μήπως δεν ήταν σίγουρη;

«Φίλοι», σχολίασε σαρδόνια εκείνη και σκύβοντας του έδωσε ένα φιλί ακριβώς κάτω από το αυτί.

«Και τότε», δεύτερο φιλί, «φίλε μου», τρίτο φιλί λίγο πιο κάτω, «τι είναι», τέταρτο φιλί στην άκρη των χειλιών, «αυτό;»

Ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε αποχαυνωμένος το χέρι της να πιάνει ξαφνικά το φούσκωμα στο παντελόνι του.

«Γαμώτο, Νες!», φώναξε και πιάνοντας της το χέρι με το δικό του το τράβηξε μακριά.

Τότε εκείνη έβαλε όλη της τη δύναμη και κατάφερε να φέρει τα χέρια τους στο αιδοίο της.

«Σε θέλω, Τζέικ», του ψιθύρισε. «Θέλω να νιώσω τα χέρια σου πάνω μου»

Η θέρμη που έβγαζε το κορμί της παρείσφρησε σε κάθε πτυχή του βραχυκυκλώνοντας κάθε δισταγμό του. Με μία κίνηση στράφηκε προς το μέρος της και χωρίς να πει τίποτα πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από το μικροσκοπικό ροζ σλιπάκι της. Εκείνη έκλεισε ηδονικά τα μάτια και αφέθηκε να απολαύσει το άγγιγμα του. Ο Τζέικομπ χούφτωσε με όλη την παλάμη του την ήβη της. Δεν το πίστευε ότι μπορούσε να την νιώσει έτσι. Αλλά αυτή η στιγμή δεν ήταν ώρα για σκέψεις, ήταν ώρα για πράξεις. Με το δείκτη και τον αντίχειρα του άνοιξε ελαφρά τα χείλη της και πέρασε το μεσαίο του δάχτυλο στο εσωτερικό τους παίζοντας με την κλειτορίδα της.

«Είσαι τόσο υγρή, Νες»

Παρατηρούσε το πρόσωπο της που είχε πάρει μία ηδονική έκφραση απόλαυσης και δεν άντεξε παραπάνω. Έσκυψε και σκέπασε το μισάνοιχτο στόμα της με το δικό του. Εκείνη τότε το άνοιξε ακόμα περισσότερο επιτρέποντας του την απόλυτη είσοδο. Οι γλώσσες τους ενώθηκαν σε έναν τρελό χορό που έκανε το πέος του να σκληρύνει στο μέγιστο βαθμό. Την ώρα που φιλιόντουσαν παθιασμένα, κατηφόρισε το δάχτυλο του στην είσοδο της και το πέρασε αργά μέσα. Η Νέσι έβγαλε μία πνιχτή κραυγή και σφίχτηκε πάνω του.

«Τι είναι, Νες; Σου αρέσει;», είπε απομακρυνόμενος ελάχιστα από το στόμα της.

«Ναι, ναι, ναι, Τζέικ. Μη σταματάς», φώναξε με απόγνωση.

Με άγαρμπες κινήσεις έπιασε το κιλοτάκι της και προσπάθησε να το βγάλει. Η κατάληξη ήταν το μεταξωτό ύφασμα να σκιστεί χίλιες λωρίδες μέσα στα χέρια της.

«Αυτό θα προτιμούσα να το είχα κάνει εγώ», είπε χαμογελώντας ο Τζέικομπ και σκύβοντας την φίλησε πάλι.

Η Νέσι φυλάκισε το κεφάλι του με τα μπράτσα της, ώστε να μη σταματήσει να την φιλάει, αν και ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε κανένα τέτοιο σκοπό. Και αν η στύση του δεν είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται τόσο ενοχλητική, θα μπορούσε να μείνει σε αυτή τη θέση για ώρες χαρίζοντας απόλαυση στη γυναίκα που αγαπούσε περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο στον κόσμο.

Η οποία εν λόγω γυναίκα τώρα είχε κατέβασε το χέρι της στο παντελόνι του και βιαζόταν να του λύσει τη ζώνη που συγκρατούσε το τζην του περνώντας την παλάμη της μέσα από το εσώρουχο του. Ο Τζέικομπ βόγκηξε μέσα στο στόμα της, καθώς τα δάχτυλα της έπιασαν την πιο ευαίσθητη περιοχή του. Η Νέσι του κατέβασε το παντελόνι και το μποξεράκι όσο πιο κάτω έφτανε, αλλά ήταν αρκετό για να ξεπροβάλει ο περήφανος ανδρισμός του σε όλο του το μεγαλείο. Η Ρενέσμε τον χούφτωσε με όλη της την παλάμη και το μικρό της χέρι έμοιαζε μηδαμινό μπροστά στο μέγεθος του. Ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά με μία έκφραση απορίας και έκπληξης.

«Ω, Τζέικ, είναι τεράστιο! Θα, θα με πονέσει;», τον κοίταξε με τα μεγάλα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, όχι στο πρόσωπο, όχι, στο καυτό του μέλος που παλλόταν αυτοβούλως.

«Δεν ξέρω, Νες. Υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να μάθουμε», αποκρίθηκε ο μεταμορφιστής και λέγοντας αυτά τα λόγια βρέθηκε με μία κίνηση από πάνω της, ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Κλότσησε τα ρούχα του από πάνω του και την βοήθησε να βγάλει και τη δική της μπλούζα. Από κάτω φορούσε ασορτί σουτιέν με το θυσιασμένο στο βωμό του έρωτα τους σλιπάκι.

«Πολύ κρίμα να μείνει μόνο του αυτό, ε; Τώρα που πέθανε το ζευγάρι του», είπε πονηρά και σκύβοντας απαλά πάνω της, έσκισε το δαντελωτό εσώρουχο με τα δόντια του τραβώντας το μακριά.

Πριν προλάβει η Ρενέσμε να συνέλθει, ακούμπησε τη γλώσσα του πάνω στη δεξιά θηλή της και άρχισε να διαγράφει μικρούς κύκλους γύρω από την ορθωμένη ρόγα της, προτού την πάρει όλη στο στόμα του δαγκώνοντας την.

«Αααχ, Τζέικ», φώναξε και έπιασε το κεφάλι του και με τα δύο της χέρια.

Ο Τζέικομπ έφερε το πρόσωπο του στο ύψος του δικού της χαμογελώντας πονηρά, ενώ συνέχιζε να πειράζει τη θηλή της με το χέρι του.

«Τι είναι, Νες; Τι θέλεις;», την ρώτησε κατηφορίζοντας προς το αυτί της με τη γλώσσα του να γλύφει κάθε σπιθαμή της επιδερμίδας της.

Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά, όπως ακριβώς και η μυρωδιά της. Ενώ της πιπίλιζε το αυτί, εκείνη άνοιξε τα πόδια της κάνοντας το πέος του να βρεθεί ακριβώς πάνω από τη σχισμή της.

«Πάρε με, Τζέικομπ. Κάνε με δικιά σου», τον παρακάλεσε μινυρίζοντας.

Δε χρειάστηκε να το πει δεύτερη φορά. Με μία κίνηση είχε γλιστρήσει όλος μέσα της. Ήταν τόσο στενή που ο Τζέικομπ νόμιζε δε θα χωρούσε ούτε ο μισός, αλλά ευτυχώς ταυτόχρονα ήταν και τόσο ερεθισμένη, ώστε ο κόλπος της δέχθηκε με περίσσια φιλοξενία το μεγάλο μόριο του. Ήξερε ότι ήταν προικισμένος. Όλοι οι λύκοι της αγέλης του ήταν, αλλά εκείνος ήταν περισσότερο από όλους. Ωστόσο, κατάλαβε πραγματικά πόσο αληθινά μεγάλος ήταν τη στιγμή που μπήκε μέσα της, τη στιγμή που αισθάνθηκε ότι είχε φτάσει μέχρι στο πιο βαθύ της σημείο, που ένιωσε το άκρο του να ακουμπά στα τοιχώματα της μήτρας της.

Η Ρενέσμε με το που μπήκε μέσα της έβγαλε μία απελπισμένη κραυγή και σφίχτηκε δυνατά πάνω του καρφώνοντας τα μακριά της νύχια στην πλάτη του.

«Νέσι, είσαι εντάξει;», ρώτησε ανήσυχος.

Όσο και αν δεν το ήθελε προσπάθησε να τραβηχτεί. Εκείνη όμως τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του δείχνοντας του πως ήθελε να παραμείνει στη θέση του. Ο Τζέικομπ έμεινε για μερικά λεπτά ακίνητος περιμένοντας να χαλαρώσει τη λαβή της και να αρχίσει να αναπνέει ξανά κανονικά. Σε λίγο άνοιξε τα μάτια της και του έριξε ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο στοργή. Η καρδιά του έλιωσε. Εκείνη τη στιγμή κατάλαβε ότι την αγαπούσε όσο μπορούσε η ψυχή του να αγαπήσει. Ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της, εκτός από αποτυπωμένος. Ήθελε να την κάνει δική του για τώρα και για πάντα.

Έσκυψε και την φίλησε και άρχισε να κινείται αργά πάνω της. Η επαφή του με τη γυμνή της σάρκα του αφαιρούσε όλη τη δύναμη, οπότε αφέθηκε να πέσει με όλο του το βάρος πάνω της. Χωμένος στο λαιμό της, ξεκίνησε να μπαινοβγαίνει μέσα της με ολοένα αυξανόμενη ένταση. Η Νέσι ακολουθούσε ιδανικά το ρυθμό του, ανεβοκατεβάζοντας τους γοφούς της για να συναντήσει τους δικούς του. Πώς ήξερε να τον ανάβει τόσο πολύ; Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να είναι τόσο καλή στο κρεβάτι; Ο Τζέικομπ έστρεψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι του και το βλέμμα του συνάντησε το δικό της. Την κοιτούσε βαθιά στα ζεστά της μάτια και ένιωθε να τον γλύφει η φωτιά της ηδονής της.

Αύξησε την ταχύτητα του μπαίνοντας μέσα της σχεδόν με όλη του τη δύναμη. Ευτυχώς που η Ρενέσμε ήταν μισή βρικόλακας και δεν τραυματιζόταν, αλλιώς ο Τζέικομπ θα φοβόταν ότι θα της σπάσει τα κόκκαλα. Μαζί της όμως μπορούσε να αφήσει αχαλίνωτη την ορμή του να τους σκεπάσει και τους δύο. Ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε τα πόδια της Νέσι να τρέμουν και τους μύες στη βουβωνική της χώρα να σφίγγονται. κατάλαβε πως πλησίαζε στην κορύφωση της και προσπάθησε να διατηρήσει την ταχύτητα του και τη στάση του, για να τη βοηθήσει να φτάσει πιο γρήγορα. Ήλπιζε ότι θα ερχόταν σύντομα, επειδή ούτε ο ίδιος θα άντεχε για πολύ ακόμα. Ένιωθε τον οργασμό του να πλησιάζει με κάθε κίνηση. Ευτυχώς σε λίγο άκουσε την αναπνοή της να γίνεται κοφτή και γρήγορη και ένιωσε το κορμί της να διατρέχεται από ηδονικούς σπασμούς.

«Ααααχ, Τζέικ! Μωρό μου, Τζέικ», φώναξε δυνατά και αυτό ήταν αρκετό για να τον στείλει στους ουρανούς.

Με δύο ωθήσεις ακόμα έχυσε μέσα της όλη του την ερωτική φλόγα. Αποκαμωμένος, ιδρωμένος, μα τόσο ευχαριστημένος, έπεσε ξανά πάνω στα στήθη της.

«Ουάου», είπε η Ρενέσμε.

«Ουάου», είπε και εκείνος.

«Γιατί δεν το κάναμε αυτό τόσο καιρό;», ρώτησε η Νέσι.

Ο Τζέικομπ ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του χαμογελώντας.

«Γιατί είμαστε φίλοι», είπε και την φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

* * *

Πετάχτηκε πάνω κάθιδρος και λαχανιασμένος. Άργησε να καταλάβει πού βρισκόταν, ποιος ήταν και τι έκανε. Έφερε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπο του και έτριψε τα μάτια του, πριν συνειδητοποιήσει την υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια και το κρεβάτι του.

«Γαμώτο!», έβρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

Τα όνειρα του με τη Νέσι γίνονταν ολοένα και πιο ενοχλητικά. Και τόσο αληθινά ταυτόχρονα. Μπορούσε ακόμα να γευτεί τα χείλη της στο στόμα του. Κούνησε βίαια το κεφάλι του, για να βγει από την επήρεια του ονείρου και πήγε ως το μπάνιο. Μπήκε στο ντους και ξεπλύθηκε καλά από τις σπερματικές αποδείξεις των φανταστικών περιπετειών του.

Τέλεια! Είχε ονειρώξεις σαν έφηβο αγοράκι και ερχόταν μέσα σε τρία λεπτά και μόνο με τη σκέψη της, τι θα γινόταν αν ποτέ … Δεν ήθελε ούτε να το φανταστεί, επειδή ο μικρός Τζέικ ήταν έτοιμος να σκάσει και πάλι μύτη. Γύρισε το νερό στο κρύο, για να ξυπνήσει τελείως, και βγήκε από το ντους λίγο αργότερα. Φόρεσε μία τζιν βερμούδα και μία μαύρη μπλούζα και κατευθύνθηκε στο σαλόνι. Εκεί βρήκε τον πατέρα του να τον περιμένει, καλοντυμένο και σενιαρισμένο. Ήταν η επέτειος του Τσάρλι με τη Σου σήμερα και τους είχαν καλέσει σπίτι τους για φαγητό. Κόντευε ήδη μεσημέρι, οπότε έπρεπε να ξεκινήσουν. Με τη χθεσινή περιπολία είχε κοιμηθεί ξημερώματα και ήταν ακόμα κομμάτια.

«Καλημέρα ή μάλλον καλησπέρα», του είπε χαμογελώντας. «Κοιμήθηκες καλά;»

«Σαν βόδι», απάντησε ο γιος του.

«Κάτι καταλάβαμε», σήκωσε κοροϊδευτικά ο πρεσβύτερος Μπλακ τα φρύδια του.

Ναι, οκ, ροχάλιζε, και; Πείραζε κανέναν; Εξάλλου η Νέσι τού είχε πει πως το ροχαλητό του ήταν το πιο γλυκό νανούρισμα, οπότε χέστηκε για όλους τους άλλους.

«Έτοιμος;», έκοψε την καζούρα παίζοντας ενοχλημένος τα μάτια του.

«Ναι, πάμε», είπε γελώντας ο γεννήτορας του.

Βγήκαν έξω στο παρκαρισμένο Rabbit του και ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι του αρχηγού της αστυνομίας. Σε δέκα λεπτά βρίσκονταν εκεί. Απέξω απαντήθηκαν με το ασημένιο Volvo του Έντουαρντ. Ο μεταμορφιστής στάθμευσε το αυτοκίνητο, βοήθησε τον πατέρα του να κατέβει και κατευθύνθηκαν μαζί προς το σπίτι.

Πριν προλάβουν να ανέβουν τα σκαλοπάτια της εισόδου, άνοιξε η εξώπορτα και η Νέσι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και πήδηξε στην αγκαλιά του. Αμέσως ένιωσε ξανά ζωντανός. Ήταν λες και όταν η Νέσι ήταν μακριά του, για όσο σύντομο διάστημα και αν ήταν αυτό, περνούσε σε μία ημιθανή κατάσταση, όπου δεν ζούσε, απλά υπήρχε. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι του στα μαλλιά της που έπεφταν λυτά μέχρι τη μέση της και ανάσανε βαθιά προσπαθώντας να αναπληρώσει τη δόση του από το άρωμα της.

Θα μπορούσε να μείνει σε αυτή τη θέση για πάντα, αν δεν εμφανιζόταν στην πόρτα ο Έντουαρντ κοιτώντας τον βλοσυρά. Μπορεί να τον είχε αποδεχτεί, αυτό δε σήμαινε ωστόσο πως δεν έκανε εμφανή τη δυσαρέσκεια του όλες τις φορές που ο Ινδιάνος ξεπερνούσε τα όρια που είχε βάλει στη σχέση του με την κόρη του και τα οποία παραήταν στενά για τα γούστα του. Δεν έφερνε αντιρρήσεις όμως, επειδή ήξερε πως δε τον συνέφερε να πηγαίνει κόντρα στο μελλοντικό πεθερό του. Χα! Θα ήθελε πολύ να δει τη φάτσα του, όταν θα τον αποκαλούσε για πρώτη φορά έτσι, αν και αυτό ήταν πολύ μακριά ακόμα.

Προς το παρόν άφησε υποταγμένος τη Νέσι να πατήσει πάλι κάτω και εκείνη πήγε να χαιρετήσει τον πατέρα του. Έσκυψε, για να τον αγκαλιάσει και κόντεψαν να του βγουν τα μάτια έξω. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο κοντό και στενό φόρεμα με λεπτές τιράντες που άφηνε τα καλλίγραμμα πόδια της σε κοινή θέα, ενώ τόνιζε θεσπέσια τα υπέροχα οπίσθια της. Την ώρα που περνούσε το κατώφλι, ο Έντουαρντ γρύλλισε μέσα στο αυτί του τόσο ψιθυριστά που ακόμα και ο ίδιος δυσκολεύτηκε να τον ακούσει.

«Αν κοιτάξεις ακόμα μία φορά τα πόδια της, δε θα έχεις πια μάτια να δεις, κατάλαβες;»

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του. Τι να έκανε ο κακομοίρης; Η Άλις έφταιγε για όλα με αυτά τα ρούχα που πήγαινε και της αγόραζε!

Μπήκαν μέσα στο σπίτι χαιρετώντας και τους υπόλοιπους. Εκτός από τον Τσάρλι και τη Σου, τους περίμεναν η Μπελς, ο Σεθ με τη Λία και ο Έμπρυ που τώρα τελευταία δεν έχανε οικογενειακή εκδήλωση για οικογενειακή εκδήλωση.

«Πώς πάει, σερίφη; Όλα εντάξει με τον έγγαμο βίο», ρώτησε ο Μπίλι Μπλακ τον καλύτερο του φίλο και του έδωσε το μπουκάλι κρασί που είχαν φέρει για την περίσταση.

«Μετά από πέντε χρόνια πιστεύω πως ναι», χαμογέλασε ελαφρά κάτω από το μουστάκι του ο κύριος Σουάν.

«Ναι, αλλά μην ξεχνάς τι λένε για τα επτά χρόνια φαγούρα», τόνισε με σκώμμα ο ιθαγενής χτυπώντας τον παλιόφιλο του στο στομάχι δήθεν ελαφρά, αλλά ίσως όχι και τόσο ελαφρά, αφού ο μεσήλικας άνδρας έσκυψε λίγο οδυνηρά μπροστά.

«Τι λέει, αρχηγέ;», έκλεισε το μάτι στο Τζέικ ο Σεθ.

«Καλά, πιτσιρίκι, εσύ;», του απάντησε και πιάνοντας τον από το σβέρκο του έκανε ένα κεφαλοκλείδωμα τρίβοντας του τα μαλλιά δυνατά με τους κόμπους των δακτύλων του.

Μπορεί πλέον να είχε μεγαλώσει και να τον έφτανε σχεδόν στο ύψος, αλλά για εκείνον θα παρέμενε πάντα το μωρό που τον ακολουθούσε από πίσω όπου και αν πήγαινε.

Κάθισαν όλοι μαζί στο στρωμένο τραπέζι και ξεκίνησαν να τρώνε το νοστιμότατο φαγητό που είχε μαγειρέψει η κυρία Σου. Είχε φτιάξει και την αγαπημένη πουτίγκα του Τζέικομπ. Ήταν παραδοσιακή συνταγή των Κιγιέτ και απλά την λάτρευε.

«Έι, Τζέικ, άσε να πάρει και κανένας άλλος», παραπονέθηκε ο Σεθ.

«Τρώω και τη μερίδα του Έντουαρντ και της Μπέλα», απολογήθηκε με γεμάτο στόμα.

Μπροστά τους οι Κάλεν δε χρειαζόταν να προσποιούνται και έτσι απλά τούς έκαναν συντροφιά χωρίς να τρώνε.

«Εξάλλου εσύ μπορείς να την τρως κάθε μέρα», σημείωσε ο λύκος κουνώντας δεικτικά το πιρούνι του.

«Αφού σου αρέσει τόσο πολύ, θα μάθω να στην φτιάχνω εγώ», είπε γλυκά η Νέσι και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε γεμάτος λατρεία, αλλά έστρεψε γρήγορα το βλέμμα του, όταν ένιωσε το πόδι του Έντουαρντ να πατά με βία πάνω στο δικό του. Μπουκώθηκε με ψωμί, για να μην ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο. Πιθανότατα τα δάχτυλα του είχαν σπάσει, αλλά δεν ανησυχούσε, σε πέντε λεπτά θα ήταν εντάξει. Πράγματι, μέχρι να έρθει το επιδόρπιο, δεν ένιωθε πια καμία ενόχληση και μπόρεσε να απολαύσει με θέρμη το σοκολατένιο κορμό της Σου.

«Είναι απίστευτο το πόσο πολύ τρως, Τζέικ», παρατήρησε και η Μπέλα.

«Ε, έχω και ένα κορμί να συντηρήσω», τεντώθηκε και χτύπησε αστειευόμενους τους κοιλιακούς του.

«Ψωνάρα», είπε ο Έμπρυ και του πέταξε την πετσέτα του στη μούρη.

«Έμ, έχεις σχέδια για τα Χριστούγεννα;», ρώτησε ήρεμα.

«Από τώρα; Όχι, γιατί;», τον κοίταξε απορημένος.

«Γιατί θα κάνεις περιπολίες μέχρι το νέο έτος», του πέταξε μοχθηρά.

«Εγώ φταίω, ρε! Πού σου ετοίμασα και συγχαρητήριο πάρτι στην παραλία!», σταύρωσε θυμωμένα τα χέρια του στο στήθος του ο έτερος μεταμορφιστής.

Ο Τζέικομπ πριν από μία εβδομάδα είχε πάρει το πτυχίο του στη Μηχανολογία από το Πανεπιστήμιο Ιθαγενών της Βορείου Αμερικής της Ουάσινγκτον με λίαν καλώς.

«Έμπρυ!», φώναξε η Νέσι. «Υποτίθεται ήταν έκπληξη!»

«Σόρυ, Νες! Αλλά με νευρίασε!», δικαιολογήθηκε ακόμα μουτρωμένος ο Έμπρυ.

Στράφηκε προς τη Νέσι.

«Αλήθεια λέει;»

«Ναι. Κανονικά δεν έπρεπε να το μάθεις νωρίτερα, όμως ας όψεται ο μαρτυριάρης», κοίταξε ενοχλημένη προς τη μεριά του Έμπρυ.

«Εσύ το οργάνωσες;», ρώτησε αν και ήξερε ήδη την απάντηση.

«Μαζί με τα παιδιά, αλλά ναι ήταν δική μου ιδέα»

Την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

«Είσαι το καλύτερο τερατάκι στον κόσμο. Πόσο πολύ με σκέφτεσαι!»

«Σιγά, Τζέικομπ, θα την πνίξεις!», είπε επιπληκτικά ο Έντουαρντ.

Απομακρύνθηκε λίγο από κοντά της, αλλά άφησε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους της και δεν το έβγαλε όλη την υπόλοιπη ώρα όσες δολοφονικές ματιές και αν του έριξε ο Έντουαρντ. Παρόλα αυτά, ένιωσε μία απίστευτη χαλάρωση όταν, αφού χαιρέτισαν τους υπόλοιπους, βρέθηκαν στο αυτοκίνητο του οι δύο τους μαζί με το Σεθ και τον Έμπρυ – η Λία θα έμενε να βοηθήσει τη μητέρα της στο συμμάζεμα και θα τους έβρισκε μετά – χωρίς την αυστηρή παρουσία του βρικολακοπατέρα. Μπορεί να φαινόταν νέος, αλλά είχε το μυαλό και τις αντιλήψεις ογδοντάχρονου, ειδικά όταν επρόκειτο για την τιμή της κόρης του. Λες και εκείνος θα την ατίμαζε ποτέ! Και όχι, το σεξ από τον κώλο δε θεωρείται ατίμωση!

Έβαλε μπρος και πήρε το δρόμο για τη Λα Πους. Ήταν τέσσερις το απόγευμα και ο ήλιος θα έμενε για λίγες ώρες ακόμα στον ουρανό. Την ώρα που οδηγούσε, πρόσεξε τα πόδια της Νέσι. Φορούσε μαύρα πέδιλα και μπορούσε να δει όλο το αλαβάστρινο πατουσάκι της που έμοιαζε δέκα φορές πιο σέξι, επειδή είχε βάψει τα νύχια της μαύρα. Στράφηκε στα χέρια της και είχε ακριβώς το ίδιο χρώμα.

«Από πότε βάφεις τα νύχια σου;», την ρώτησε πιάνοντας τα δάχτυλα της στα δικά του για να τα εξετάσει εγγύτερα.

«Από όταν η θεία Άλις προέβλεψε τον επικείμενο θάνατο του πατέρα μου έτσι και επενέβαινε ξανά στο θέμα της εμφάνισης μου», του χαμογέλασε.

Μέχρι πρότινος ο Έντουαρντ δεν την άφηνε να βάφει τα νύχια της, γιατί το θεωρούσε πρόστυχο. Είχε δίκιο. Ήταν περίεργο πώς ένα μαύρο μανό συνδυαζόταν με βίαιο γαμήσι στα τέσσερα στο μυαλό του. Κατσούφιασε σκεφτόμενος πως την ίδια επίδραση θα είχε σίγουρα και στο μυαλό των άλλων ανδρών. Τι να κάνει όμως; Ήταν ερωτευμένος με μία πραγματική τσόντα!

Η Νέσι άνοιξε το ραδιόφωνο και έψαξε να βρει κάποιο σταθμό. Σταμάτησε απότομα σε ένα τραγούδι που άκουγε πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, εκείνη ωστόσο φάνηκε να το αναγνωρίζει.

«Α, το _Λολίτα_ της Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ!», αναφώνησε.

«Αυτή είναι η τύπισσα που πήγαμε στη συναυλία της στο Σιάτλ τον προηγούμενο μήνα;», ρώτησε ο Σεθ από το πίσω κάθισμα.

«Εννοείται, άσχετε», απάντησε εκείνος. «Είναι δυνατόν να μην κατάλαβες τη φωνή της;»

«Υπέροχη τραγουδίστρια», σχολίασε και η Νέσι.

«Τι να σας πω, παιδιά. Εγώ μόνο τα βυζιά της θυμάμαι», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ο Έμπρυ.

«Τστστστστς, κάφρε», είπε υποτιμητικά ο αρχηγός του.

«Θες να το ανοίξω;», γρύλλισε ο Έμπρυ κοιτώντας τον απειλητικά μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

Ο μεταμορφιστής κοκκίνισε στο λεπτό. Δε θα τον έδινε φάτσα φόρα στη Νέσι, έτσι δεν είναι;

«Είσαι πολύ κάφρος, Τζέικι;», ρώτησε η Νέσι γελώντας και τον ακούμπησε στο εσωτερικό του δεξιού μηρού, λίγο πιο κάτω από την επικίνδυνη ζώνη.

Κατέβασε το βλέμμα του στο χέρι της και ξεροκατάπιε. Τι μαρτύρια τραβούσε ο άνθρωπος! Πρέπει σε κάποια προηγούμενη ζωή του να είχε κάνει πολύ κακά πράγματα για αυτό και οι θεοί των Κιγιέτ τον τιμωρούσαν τώρα. Ευτυχώς σύντομα έφτασαν στην παραλία, οπότε η Νέσι κατέβηκε από το αυτοκίνητο και ο Ινδιάνος μπόρεσε να αναπνεύσει κανονικά. Ένιωσε το χέρι του Έμπρυ να τον χτυπά στον ώμο.

«Σκέτη κάβλα, φίλε», του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί και πήδηξε έξω από το αμάξι, πριν προλάβει ο ομοεθνής του να του χώσει σφαλιάρα.

Ο Τζέικομπ περίμενε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να ηρεμήσει και βγήκε και ο ίδιος. Ο Έμπρυ είχε ήδη τρέξει στην παραλία, για να μην τον κάνει κρεμμυδάκια. Κοίταξε τη Νέσι που φαινόταν πανέμορφη κάτω από το απαλό φως του ήλιου. Χωρίς να μιλήσει, την έπιασε από το χέρι και κατηφόρισαν μαζί προς τη θάλασσα.

Όταν πλησίασαν, είδε πως είχε μαζευτεί όλη η αγέλη. Κάποιοι από τους λύκους ήταν μέσα στη θάλασσα και έκαναν μπάνιο, κάποιοι άλλοι έπιναν μπύρες και κάποιοι άλλοι απλά κάθονταν χαζολογώντας με τις γκόμενες τους. Μόλις εντόπισαν τον αρχηγό τους, ήρθαν όλοι να τον χαιρετίσουν και να τον συγχαρούν για την επιτυχία του.

«Είμαι τόσο περήφανη για εσένα, Τζέικ!», τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά η Ρέιτσελ.

«Ευχαριστώ, αδερφούλα», ανταπέδωσε τον εναγκαλισμό.

«Πάλι κλαις, Ρέιτς;», πλησίασε και ο Πωλ.

«Ε, αφού με έχετε μάθει πια, τα έχω εύκολα τα δάκρυα», χαμογέλασε με μπουκωμένη μύτη εκείνη σκουπίζοντας τα υγρά της μάτια και ο Τζέικομπ της χάιδεψε απαλά το μάγουλο.

Μπορεί να ήταν μεγαλύτερη του κατά τέσσερα χρόνια, αλλά πάντα την αντιμετώπιζε υπερπροστατευτικά. Για αυτό και στην αρχή είχε δυσκολευτεί να αποδεχθεί πως ο γυναικάς Πωλ είχε αποτυπωθεί πάνω της, αλλά σύντομε δέχθηκε καλά τη σχέση τους, αφού έβλεπε πως της φερόταν άψογα, όπως άλλωστε όλοι οι λύκοι στο αποτύπωμα τους, σαν να ήταν η πηγή της ζωής τους.

Ή μάλλον όχι σαν. Ήταν η πηγή της ζωής τους όπως ήταν και για τον ίδιο η Νέσι. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του, για να δει πού είναι. Βρισκόταν λίγα μέτρα παραπέρα και μιλούσε με την Κιμ και τον Τζάρεντ, ένα άλλο ζευγάρι.

«Μπίρα;», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Σαμ.

Ο μεταμορφιστής γύρισε και πήρε το αλουμινένιο κουτάκι που του προσέφερε ο τέως αρχηγός του.

«Ώστε μας έγινες μηχανικός και με βούλα», γέλασε καλοκάγαθα ο Γιούλεϊ και ήπιε μία γουλιά από τη μπίρα του.

«Έτσι λένε τουλάχιστον», χαμογέλασε και εκείνος ξαναστρέφοντας τη ματιά του προς την αγαπημένη του.

Ο συνάγελος του πρόσεξε την κατεύθυνση του βλέμματος του.

«Είσαι πολύ τυχερός που αποτυπώθηκες πάνω της», είπε πιο σοβαρά. «Είναι αξιολάτρευτη. Και σκέψου ότι το λέω εγώ αυτό», κάγχασε ελαφρά.

Ο Σαμ μισούσε τους βρικόλακες περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο λύκο, αλλά εν τούτοις η Ρενέσμε είχε καταφέρει να τον κερδίσει και εκείνον.

«Μην την αφήσεις ποτέ να σου φύγει, Τζέικ. Είναι πολύ σπάνιο πλάσμα»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή η Νέσι κοίταξε προς το μέρος τους και τους χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

«Ναι, σίγουρα είναι», είπε ο Μπλακ συμφωνώντας απόλυτα.

Την παρατηρούσε καθώς ερχόταν κοντά τους και δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει, ότι ήταν αληθινή. Δε γινόταν να υπάρχει τόση ομορφιά μόνο μέσα σε έναν άνθρωπο. Και το σημαντικότερο ήταν, ότι η ομορφιά της ήταν τόσο ανθρώπινη που δεν την βαριόσουν ποτέ. Ήξερε πως όλοι οι βρικόλακες είναι όμορφοι. Σίγουρα κάποιος θα μπορούσε να πει, πως η Ρόζαλι ήταν δέκα φορές πιο όμορφη. Αλλά η δική της ομορφιά ήταν ψυχρή και απρόσωπη, ενώ η ομορφιά της Νέσι του ήταν τόσο ζεστή που σε έκανε να νιώθεις και ο ίδιος πανέμορφος. Ίσως για αυτό να την λάτρευαν όλοι.

«Τι λέτε εσείς εδώ;», ρώτησε χαμογελώντας, ενώ χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του αποκλειστικού λύκου της.

«Λέμε τι ωραία που θα ήταν μία βουτιά στη θάλασσα. Άντε, γδύσου να πέσουμε!», της απέσπασε την προσοχή μαγιόρικα.

Δε χρειάστηκε να το προτείνει δεύτερη φορά. Με μία κίνηση η νεαρή Κάλεν είχε πετάξει φουστάνι και παπούτσια και είχε μείνει με ένα μικροσκοπικό μαύρο στράπλες μπικίνι. Ο Τζέικομπ ξεροκατάπιε αλλά έπρεπε να δράσει σύντομα, πριν της επιτεθεί κανένας. Με μία κίνηση έβγαλε τη μπλούζα του, την σήκωσε στα χέρια του και έτρεξε στη θάλασσα, ενώ εκείνη φώναζε χαρούμενη.

«Σε πάω μία κόντρα μέχρι την τελευταία σημαδούρα», του είπε γελώντας, όταν βρέθηκαν μέσα στο νερό.

«Θα αντέξεις μέχρι εκεί κάτω;», την ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

Η τελευταία σημαδούρα ήταν περίπου πεντακόσια μέτρα μακριά τους.

«Αυτό θα το δούμε», απάντησε και ξεκίνησε να κολυμπάει γρήγορα προς τα εκεί.

Ωστόσο, έχασε σύντομα το προβάδισμα του αιφνιδιασμού και σύντομα πήγαιναν στήθος με στήθος. Στο τέλος την κέρδισε ακουμπώντας πρώτος τη σημαδούρα.

«Δεν είναι δίκαιο! Τα δικά σου χέρια είναι πιο μακριά!», παραπονέθηκε.

«Αυτό να το σκεφτόσουν πριν τα βάλεις μαζί μου», κάγχασε.

Προσπάθησε να του κάνει μία πατητή, αλλά παρότι ανέβηκε σχεδόν με όλη της τη δύναμη πάνω του δεν κατάφερε παρά να τον σπρώξει ελάχιστα προς τα κάτω.

«Είσαι πολύ αδύναμη για μένα», την κορόιδεψε.

Τότε εκείνη τον πλησίασε ακόμα περισσότερο, έβαλε τα χέρια της πάνω στους ώμους του και τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια. Την αισθάνθηκε να γέρνει πάνω του και η καρδιά του χτύπησε κόκκινο. Έγειρε και άλλο κοντά του και άλλο και άλλο. Μισάνοιξε τα χείλη του περιμένοντας τη θέρμη της, όταν ξαφνικά ένιωσε να καταβρέχεται όλο του το πρόσωπο με έναν πίδακα νερού που έβγαινε από στο στόμα της. Τού πήρε μερικά δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, ενώ εκείνη γελούσε δυνατά με το πάθημα του.

«Αυτό είναι τσατσιά», είπε σκουπίζοντας με το χέρι του τις στάλες από τα μάτια του. «Περίμενε και θα δεις τι θα πάθεις αν σε πιάσω», την απείλησε.

Άρχισε να φωνάζει και να κολυμπάει προς την ακτή, πετώντας του κατά διαστήματα νερό. Κολυμπούσε από πίσω της και πότε πήγαινε να την πιάσει από το πόδι, πότε από τη μέση, αλλά πάντα του ξέφευγε. Λίγο πριν καταφέρει να βγει στην ακτή, την τράβηξε από τον αστράγαλο και γυρίζοντας την ανάσκελα έπεσε πάνω της με όλη του τη δύναμη. Την ακινητοποίησε στην άμμο φυλακίζοντας το κεφάλι της ανάμεσα στα μπράτσα του και μπλέκοντας τα πόδια τους μεταξύ τους.

«Τώρα είσαι δικιά μου!», είπε ασθμαίνοντας πάνω στο στόμα της.

Είχαν έρθει τόσο κοντά που ένιωθε την ανάσα της καυτή πάνω στη βρεγμένη επιδερμίδα του. Κοιτούσε τα μαλλιά της, τα μάτια της, το λαιμό της, το στόμα της, τα χείλη της. Κυρίως αυτά. Ήταν μισάνοιχτα, υγρά και κατακόκκινα. Τα ήθελε αυτά τα χείλη. Ήθελε να τα φιλήσει, να τα γευτεί. Έσκυψε και σφράγισε το στόμα του πάνω στο δικό της. Εκείνη ανταπέδωσε με θέρμη το φιλί του, ενώ ταυτόχρονα άρχισε να τον αγγίζει, να τον χαϊδεύει, να ταξιδεύει τα νύχια της σε όλη την επιφάνεια του κορμιού του με μία βίαιη ορμή που πρώτη φορά του αποκάλυπτε. Κατέβασε τα χέρια της στο παντελόνι του και έπιασε σφιχτά τους γλουτούς του.

Ο Τζέικομπ βόγκηξε από ηδονή και κατρακύλησε στο λαιμό της σκορπώντας φιλιά στη νοτισμένη επιφάνεια. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε τα δάχτυλα της να περνάνε μπροστά και να πιάνουν τον ανδρισμό του που είχε ορθωθεί επίπονα πάνω από το σκληρό ντενίμ. Ο λύκος χρειάστηκε να βάλει όλη τη δύναμη της αυτοσυγκέντρωσης του για να αγκιστρώσει τα σουσουράδικα χέρια της και να τα στερεώσει πάνω από το κεφάλι της.

«Δε θέλεις να το συνεχίσεις αυτό, Νες», μουρμούρισε παίρνοντας βαθιές αναπνοές με σφιχτόκλειστα βλέφαρα εκατοστά μακριά από το στόμα της.

«Και αν θέλω;», ακούστηκε προκλητική η φωνή της, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ανασήκωσε τους γοφούς της τρίβοντας τις βουβωνικές τους χώρες.

Ο Τζέικομπ άνοιξε τα μάτια του και τυλίχτηκε στο πάθος του βλέμματος της.

«Ξέρεις, ότι δε μπορώ να σου αρνηθώ τίποτα», παραδέχθηκε και πίεσε το κορμί του ερωτικά πάνω στο δικό της. «Αλλά αν δεν το κόψουμε τώρα, θα χάσω τον έλεγχο και θα σε πάρω εδώ, μπροστά στην παραλία», ψέλλισε μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια.

Η Νέσι διχάστηκε. Ναι, εννοείται δεν ήθελε η πρώτη τους φορά να είναι στη Λα Πους με θεατές όλη την αγέλη. Όμως επιτέλους είχε επιτύχει να τον φτάσει στα όρια του. Μέχρι τότε αρνιόταν να προχωρήσουν, θεωρώντας πως δεν είναι έτοιμη, όσο και αν εκείνη τον διαβεβαίωνε για το αντίθετο. Ωστόσο αφού το κατάφερε τώρα, ίσως να είχε βρει τον τρόπο να το ξανακαταφέρει. Του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και άφησε το σώμα της να χαλαρώσει από την ένταση.

«Έχεις δίκιο», συμφώνησε.

Ο αγαπημένος της ανάπνευσε με ανακούφιση και έσκυψε και της απίθωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο καταλαγιάζοντας και εκείνος από τον πρότερο πυρετό. Μόλις ηρέμησε όσο ήταν δυνατόν να ηρεμήσει με το αποτύπωμα του πλάι του, την πήρε από το χέρι και επέστρεψαν στους υπόλοιπους. Όλη η ακτή δονούταν πλέον από δυνατή μουσική με τους λύκους να χορεύουν γύρω από τις ανταύγειες μίας μεγάλης φωτιάς.

«Αλλά να έχεις υπόψη σου, πως την επόμενη φορά που θα σε ξεμοναχιάσω, δε θα μου γλιτώσεις έτσι εύκολα», ψιθύρισε η Ρενέσμε ερεθιστικά στο αυτί του. «Να προσέχεις τα νώτα σου, κύριε Μπλακ», προσέθεσε και δίνοντας του ένα χτύπημα στα οπίσθια έτρεξε μπροστά γελώντας κοροϊδευτικά με την αποσβολωμένη του έκφραση.

Ω, θεοί τον Κιγιέτ! Ποιος να ήξετε τι τον περίμενε ακόμα!

* * *

_**Ένα σχόλιο! Όλο το βασίλειο μου για ένα σχόλιο!**_

_**Προς alice 15: Ελπίζω το μοναδικό να είναι με τη θετική έννοια ;) Όπως και να έχει, σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για το σχόλιο σου!**_

_**Προς Helen: Για άλλη μία φορά, ευχαριστώ! Μιας και είχες την απορία, είπα να γράψω πέντε πράγματα για εμένα στο προφίλ μου. Για gonna check it out :)**_


	13. Κεφάλαιο 13

_**Για όλους τους δύστροπους ανθρώπους στη ζωή μας, ειδικά όταν είμαστε εμείς αυτοί :)**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 13: ΤΗΣ ΚΑΚΙΑΣ ΤΣΟΥΡΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΦΤΑΙΝΕ**

Ήταν ένα ηλιόλουστο πρωινό στο προάστιο Φαιρμόντ του Σηάτλ. Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν αποφάσισε να εκμεταλλευτεί αυτή τη σπάνια λιακάδα των αρχών του Οκτωβρίου και να διασχίσει τη μικρή απόσταση μέχρι το Πανεπιστήμιο με τα πόδια. Ο ήλιος έπεφτε πάνω της ζεσταίνοντας την απολαυστικά και ένα απαλό αεράκι παιχνίδιζε με τα μαλλιά της κάνοντας τα να χορεύουν ρυθμικά γύρω της. Σιγοτραγουδούσε ανέμελες μελωδίες και σκεφτόταν πόσο όμορφη είναι η ζωή. Είκοσι λεπτά αργότερα είχε φτάσει στην κεντρική είσοδο του κάμπους με ένα χαμόγελο ευτυχίας ζωγραφισμένο στα χείλη.

«Προς τι τέτοια χαρά;»

Η Ρενέσμε είχε μόλις ανέβει τα σκαλιά της πυλωτής, όταν είδε τη γνωστή δυσκοίλια φυσιογνωμία της καινούργιας της φίλης που την περίμενε καθισμένη στο μαρμάρινο παραπέτο. Χαμογελώντας ακόμα περισσότερο την πλησίασε και κεφαλοκλειδώνοντας την από τους ώμους, έτριψε με τους κόμπους των δακτύλων της τα κατσαρά μαύρα της μαλλιά.

«Καλημέρα, στριμμένη», της είπε και σκύβοντας της έδωσε ένα ρουφηχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο.

«Ίου, σιχαμένη», φώναξε η Κάρλα Γκέσλινγκ και έτριψε με την ανάστροφη της παλάμης της το σημείο που την είχε φιλήσει η Ρενέσμε. «Ξέρεις αυτή η ευδιαθεσία που έχεις μπορεί να είναι κολλητική. Δε θα πρέπει να πηγαίνεις να φιλάς έτσι απροειδοποίητα καημένους ανθρώπους που θέλουν να απολαύσουν τη μιζέρια τους!»

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ, ηλιαχτίδα μου», της είπε πειραχτικά η Ρενέσμε και την τράβηξε στο εσωτερικό του κτηρίου.

Όπως κάθε ημέρα πέρασαν μπροστά από τη γραμματεία και η Ρενέσμε σταμάτησε να χαιρετίσει τη μεσόκοπη κυρία που εργαζόταν εκεί.

«Καλημέρα, κυρία Μπέτυ», φώναξε ευδιάθετη.

«Καλημέρα, Ρενέσμε! Καλημέρα, Κάρλα! Τι κάνετε κορίτσια;», χαιρέτισε με τη σειρά της η ευγενική κυρία.

«Καλά», απάντησε η Ρενέσμε και για τις δύο.

«Πώς πάνε τα μαθήματα; Ενθουσιασμένες;»

«Πολύ! Έχω ήδη ξετρελαθεί με τη σχολή!», είπε χαμογελώντας πλατιά η βρικόλακας.

«Έχεις καταλήξει σε κάποια ειδικότητα, Ρενέσμε;», ρώτησε σε φιλικό τόνο ενδιαφέροντος η γραμματέας.

«Ναι, νευρολογία», απάντησε η κοπέλα.

«Α, πολύ ωραία! Και εσύ Κάρλα;»

«Νεκροτομία»

Η κυρία Μπέτυ τα έχασε προς στιγμήν. Τα χείλη της τρεμόπαιξαν σε μία προσπάθεια χαμόγελου.

«Αχ, αυτό το χιούμορ σου, Κάρλα!»

Η Κάρλα χαμογέλασε με κλειστό το στόμα αλλά το γέλιο δεν έφτασε στα μάτια της. Η Ρενέσμε κούνησε το κεφάλι της μειδιώντας. Ήταν τόσο περίεργος χαρακτήρας η φίλη της. Τα λεγόμενα και η συμπεριφορά της μπορούσαν εύκολα να γίνουν αντικείμενο παρεξήγησης. Όλα πάνω της ήταν εκκεντρικά. Το χιούμορ της, καυστικό και ειρωνικό σε σημείο προσβολής. Τα μαλλιά της, μαύρα και πάρα πολύ κατσαρά, που έπεφταν ογκώδη ως τους ώμους της σχηματίζοντας μία τεράστια χαίτη γύρω από το πρόσωπο της. Το ντύσιμο της, πάντα συνοδευόμενο από κάποιο περίεργο αξεσουάρ. Το γούστο της, ακραίο και κραυγαλέα προσωπικό. Η Ρενέσμε όμως την λάτρευε, γιατί ήταν πολύ αυθεντική, όπως ακριβώς και η φιλία τους.

«Λοιπόν, και πάλι καλή σας μέρα», είπε διπλωματικά η Ρενέσμε και απομακρύνθηκε από τον πάγκο της γραμματείας παρασέρνοντας και την Κάρλα μαζί της. «Τώρα γιατί έπρεπε να το πεις αυτό; Κόντεψες να της προκαλέσεις καρδιακή ανεπάρκεια», ρώτησε τη φίλη της καθώς προσπερνούσαν τους διαδρόμους, για να φτάσουν στο αμφιθέατρο της Γενικής Ιατρικής Χημείας.

«Για να μάθει να μην ανακατεύεται εκεί που δεν την σπέρνουν», έγρουξε η μελαμψή κοπέλα. «Τι την νοιάζει εκείνη τι σπουδάζω εγώ! Τη θέση θα της πάρω;»

«Ήταν απλά ευγενική, Κάρλα! Κάποιες φορές οι άνθρωποι το κάνουν αυτό!»

«Να φοβάσαι τις ευγένειες και τις μεγάλες αρετές», είπε σοβαρά η Κάρλα κουνώντας το δάχτυλο της μπροστά από το πρόσωπο της Ρενέσμε.

«Είπε η φιλόσοφος Κάρλα», την κορόιδεψε εκείνη.

Συνέχισαν να περπατάνε και αφού βγήκαν από το κτήριο της γραμματείας έστριψαν αριστερά, για να βρεθούν στο στρογγυλό γκρι οικοδόμημα, όπου φιλοξενούσε το πρώτο τους μάθημα από τα συνολικά τρία της ημέρας. Στην πορεία τους συνάντησαν διάφορους άλλους φοιτητές που τους χαιρετούσαν εγκάρδια ή μάλλον _την_ χαιρετούσαν εγκάρδια. Η Κάρλα δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα δημοφιλής και μάλιστα φαινόταν να προσπαθεί πολύ, για να διατηρήσει την εν λόγω κατάσταση. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν από τους ελάχιστους ανθρώπους που είχαν κερδίσει τη συμπάθεια της, άγνωστο γιατί. Ίσως επειδή η Ρενέσμε κατάφερνε πάντα να κερδίζει τη συμπάθεια όλων, αγαπημένα βρικολακικά γονίδια.

«Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα, εσύ γιατί μου είσαι έτσι ευδιάθετη;», ρώτησε καχύποπτα η Κάρλα.

«Γιατί είναι λιακάδα και είμαστε καλά και σπουδάζουμε στο πιο ωραίο Πανεπιστήμιο του κόσμου», απάντησε η Ρενέσμε με μία μεγάλη χειρονομία, σαν να ήθελε να αγκαλιάσει όλο το κάμπους.

«Εντάξει, άσε τα σάπια», την κοίταξε με νόημα η συμφοιτήτρια της ανασηκώνοντας το ένα της φρύδι. «Είναι Παρασκευή και το βράδυ θα έρθει ο Τζέικομπ», συμπλήρωσε σκωπτικά.

«Ε, καλά, έχει και αυτό μία μικρούλα-μικρούλα συμβολή», παραδέχθηκε γελώντας η κοκκινομάλλα πειράζοντας τη μικρή μύτη της φίλης της, για να κερδίσει μία σφαλιάρα στο χέρι όλη δικιά της.

«Άσε τα αυτά, ρε! Σε εμένα; Αφού την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα που δε μπόρεσε να έρθει κόντεψες να αυτοκτονήσεις!», επισήμανε με ύφος που μεταφραζόταν σε _εμένα δε με ξεγελάει κανένας εύκολα._

Όχι ότι ο οποιοσδήποτε μπορούσε να ξεγελαστεί από το πόσο έντονη ήταν η σχέση της νεαρής Κάλεν με το ιθαγενή Μπλακ. Ερχόταν να την δει κάθε Σαββατοκύριακο αδιαλείπτως από τα τέλη Αυγούστου που είχε μετακομίσει στο Σηάτλ. Μόνο το περασμένο Σάββατο δε μπόρεσε να έρθει, επειδή προέκυψαν κάποιες απρόσμενες εργασίες στο συνεργείο που κανείς άλλος δε μπορούσε να αναλάβει. Από τη μεριά της ούτε η Νέσι μπορούσε να φύγει, επειδή είχε να παραδώσει την πρώτη της εργασία στη Γενική Βιολογία και ήθελε να την κάνει πολύ καλά για να δημιουργήσει τις καλύτερες των εντυπώσεων στον καθηγητή. Έτσι ήταν το πρώτο διήμερο που πέρασαν χώρια. Η υποφορά ήταν τέτοια που ορκίστηκαν πως όσα προβλήματα και να είχαν δε θα επέτρεπαν ποτέ ξανά να μην ειδωθούν για πάνω από μία εβδομάδα. Τώρα όμως είχε φτάσει η Παρασκευή και στις οκτώ περίπου το βράδυ θα τον είχε πάλι δικό της.

«Αφού με ξέρεις», παραδέχθηκε τσαχπίνικα η όμορφη βρικόλακας. «Δε μπορώ στιγμή μακριά του. Αλλά σήμερα είναι μεγαλύτερη η χαρά μου, γιατί θα έρθουν και τα άλλα παιδιά. Θα δεις θα περάσουμε τέλεια στο πάρτι. Θα τους συμπαθήσεις όλους»

Η Κάρλα πήρε μία έκφραση δυσπιστίας.

«Ακόμα δε μπορώ να καταλάβω, πώς με κάλεσε στα γενέθλια της η ψιλέγκο. Αυτή με μισεί!»

«Η Λία δε σε μισεί! Απλά είναι λίγο απόλυτη στις απόψεις της. Αν σου θυμίζει κάτι αυτό!», της επισήμανε με νόημα η Ρενέσμε.

Είχαν φτάσει πλέον στο κτήριο _Αλέξανδρος Φλέμινγκ_ και η βρικόλακας άνοιξε την πόρτα για να περάσει μαζί με την Κάρλα.

«Χμμμ!», ξίνισε ελαφρά τα μούτρα της η μελαχρινή κοπέλα και αρνήθηκε να σχολιάσει περαιτέρω το συγκεκριμένο θέμα για όλη την υπόλοιπη ημέρα.

* * *

Στις εξήμιση το απόγευμα επιτέλους η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν ξαναβγήκε από την κεντρική είσοδο του κάμπους ακολουθούμενη από την Κάρλα Γκέσλινγκ. Η κουραστική ημέρα στο Πανεπιστήμιο είχε φτάσει στο τέλος της και το Σαββατοκύριακο απλωνόταν μπροστά της γεμάτο αγκαλίτσες και φιλάκια από τον πιο αγαπημένο της υπεράνθρωπο στον κόσμο. Χαιρέτισε τη φίλη της έξω από το αμάξι της με ένα _γεια, θα σε περιμένω κατά τις εννιά στο σπίτι_ και πήρε το δρόμο της επιστροφής.

Έφτασε στο διαμέρισμα σε δέκα λεπτά. Περπατούσε όσο πιο γρήγορα στα όρια της φυσιολογικής ταχύτητας μπορούσε, καθότι σε αντίθεση με το πρωί το μόνο πράγμα που ήθελε να απολαύσει, θα βρισκόταν σε ενενήντα περίπου λεπτά στην κομψή πέτρινη πολυκατοικία που κατοικούσε στο Φαιρμόντ. Μπήκε μέσα και βρήκε τη Λία ανεβασμένη σε μία καρέκλα να κρεμάει εορταστικά φωτάκια στις κουρτίνες.

«Λι! Έπρεπε να με περιμένεις να τα κάνουμε μαζί!», την μάλωσε χαμογελώντας και με το που άφησε την τσάντα της βιάστηκε να βοηθήσει τη φίλη και συγκάτοικο της εδώ και μερικές εβδομάδες για το στολισμό του πάρτι των γενεθλίων της.

Η Ρενέσμε τα πήγαινε από πάντα καλά με τη Λία. Την αγαπούσε πολύ και δεν την ενοχλούσε ο κάπως δύστροπος χαρακτήρας της. Από τη μεριά της η ψηλόλιγνη ιθαγενής μπορεί να φύλαγε για όλους από μία βιτριολική ατάκα, εκτός από την κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακα που είχε συμπαθήσει από την πρώτη φορά που την είχε δει, μερών ακόμα. Όσο πιο πολύ μεγάλωνε η Νέσι, τόσο περισσότερο έντονη γινόταν η φιλία τους, ώστε όταν οι Κάλεν δέχθηκαν να επιτρέψουν στο μοναχοπαίδι τους να έρθει στο Σηάτλ να σπουδάσει, βρήκαν πολύ θετικό να συγκατοικήσει με τη Λία Κλίαργουωτερ, η οποία επίσης ήθελε να σπουδάσει νηπιαγωγός. Σίγουρα προτιμούσαν τη συγκεκριμένη λύκο, από τον ένα και ενενήντα οκτώ και όλο μυς μεταμορφιστή που η εύθραστη κορούλα τους επέμενε να προτιμά για αγαπητικό.

«Μην ανησυχείς, Νες, τα έχω σχεδόν όλα έτοιμα. Σήμερα δεν είχα σχολή και έτσι ξεκίνησα από το πρωί. Αν μόνο μπορείς να φτιάξεις το μπουφέ. Ξέρεις πως με το στολισμό των τραπεζιών δεν τα πάω και πολύ καλά», παραδέχθηκε χαμογελώντας στραβά η σκουρόχρωμη κοπέλα.

Όπως όλοι οι λύκοι, έτσι και εκείνη έμοιαζε περίπου εικοσιπέντε χρονών. Δεν ήταν τόσο ογκώδης όσο οι αρσενικοί της αγέλης, αλλά ήταν πολύ ψηλή και μυώδης. Τα τελευταία χρόνια το μένος του παρελθόντος είχε εξανεμιστεί τελείως και έτσι το πρόσωπο της είχε κοσμηθεί από μία γλυκιά, αλλά πάντα κοφτερή έκφραση που έκανε τα μάτια της να λάμπουν. Η Ρενέσμε δε μπορούσε να μην παρατηρήσει πως από όταν μετακόμισαν, η ακτινοβολία είχε μεταδοθεί σε ολόκληρη την εμφάνιση της, αλλά μάλλον για αυτό δεν ευθυνόταν τόσο η βροχερή ατμόσφαιρα της πρωτεύουσας της πολιτείας της Ουάσιγκτον, όσο η αρρενωπή φυσιογνωμία του γείτονα τους, Τομ Φάλτεν.

Ο Τομ Φάλτεν έμενε ακριβώς απέναντι τους, οι πόρτες των διαμερισμάτων τους αντικριστές. Ζούσε μόνος του και τις περισσότερες ώρες έλειπε, καθότι εργαζόταν για μία μεγάλη πολυεθνική ως διευθυντής ανθρώπινου δυναμικού. Ήταν κοντά στα σαράντα, όμως έμοιαζε πολύ νεότερος και στην όψη και στο χαρακτήρα. Τον είχαν πετύχει ορισμένες φορές στο πάρκινγκ ή στο ασανσέρ και η Ρενέσμε δεν άργησε να προσέξει τα ζωηρά βλέμματα και τα φωτεινά χαμόγελα που προσέφερε στην παιδική της φίλη.

Αποφάσισε να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια της, καθότι η Λία δεν έλεγε να κάνει κανένα βήμα αρνούμενη να παραδεχτεί το οποιοδήποτε ενδιαφέρον από μέρους του ή από μέρους της. Έτσι μία Τρίτη, δύο περίπου εβδομάδες πριν, ο Τομ Φάλτεν ξύπνησε στη μέση της νύχτας από κουδούνια και χτυπήματα στην πόρτα του. Άνοιξε και αντίκρισε την εντυπωσιακή κοκκινομάλλα που έμενε απέναντι του να προσπαθεί να του εξηγήσει, ότι για κάποιο απροσδιόριστο λόγο είχαν χαλάσει τα υδραυλικά τους και αν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι, καθότι τέτοια ώρα δεν έβρισκαν υδραυλικό.

Ο Τομ υιοθέτησε με ζήλο το ρόλο του πρίγκιπα με το γαλλικό κλειδί που προσέτρεξε σε βοήθεια των δύο δεσποσυνών με κίνδυνο πνιγμού, ειδικά όταν η μία από τις δύο δεσποσύνες είχε πόδια που έμοιαζαν ατελείωτα και δύο εβένινα μάτια. Εκείνο το βράδυ δεν κατάφερε και πολλά με τις τρεχούμενες βρύσες, δεν είχε ποτέ ιδιαίτερη επιτυχία με τις χειρονακτικές εργασίες, μολονότι αυτήν την πληροφορία είχε προτιμήσει να την κρατήσει για τον εαυτό του, ωστόσο κατάφερε πάρα πολλά στο πεδίο των εβένινων ματιών που δέχθηκαν να βγουν έξω για φαγητό μαζί του την ερχόμενη Παρασκευή.

Το δείπνο διαδέχθηκαν και άλλα δείπνα και βόλτες και σινεμά και περαντζάδες σε όλη την πόλη, μέχρι που έφτασε το πολυπόθητο πρώτο φιλί. Ακόμα δεν είχαν προχωρήσει πολύ παραπάνω, η Ιθαγενής καλλονή του έμοιαζε πολύ διστακτική στην ανθρώπινη επαφή, καμία σχέση με την ανοιχτόχρωμη συγκάτοικο της που όταν βρισκόταν μαζί με το φίλο της, εξίσου ιθαγενή, ντρεπόσουν να καθίσεις μαζί τους στο ίδιο δωμάτιο· ο ερωτισμός ξεχείλιζε από παντού.

Παρόλα αυτά ο Τομ ήταν αρκετά ξετρελαμένος με την καινούργια κατάκτηση του, για να έχει τη δύναμη να περιμένει όσο χρειαζόταν μέχρι να αισθανθεί άνετα μαζί του, πράγμα που δεν είχε συναντήσει ποτέ στις πλείστες ερωτικές συντρόφους στα είκοσι χρόνια σεξουαλικής δράσης του. Όσο περνούσε ο καιρός, τόσο πιο ασυγκράτητες έμοιαζαν οι γυναίκες, κραυγάζοντας το μερίδιο τους στην ισότητα. Για αυτό ίσως να είχε μαγευτεί από την αμήχανη Κιγιέτ που χρειαζόταν ιεροτελεστική υπομονή, πράγμα ξεχασμένο στη φρενιασμένη μοντέρνα ζωή.

«Ο Τομ θα έρθει το βράδυ;», ρώτησε η Ρενέσμε ταχτοποιώντας τα μπουκάλια με τα ποτά στο μεγάλο τραπέζι του σαλονιού που είχαν σπρώξει στην άκρη κολλητά στον τοίχο για την περίσταση.

«Ναι, έχει αρκετή δουλειά σήμερα, αλλά μου είπε θα έρθει με το που σχολάσει», απάντησε η Λία από την κουζίνα που αποτελούσε ενιαίο χώρο με το καθιστικό. «Έχω λίγο άγχος», παραδέχθηκε παίρνοντας μία βαθιά αναπνοή.

«Μην έχεις καθόλου άγχος», την καθησύχασε η Νέσι. «Ο Τομ είναι πολύ καλός και δε θα έχει κανένα πρόβλημα με τα παιδιά. Ο Τζέικ ήδη τον έχει συμπαθήσει», προσέθεσε σαν εξήγηση στην άποψη της. «Εγώ έχω περισσότερο άγχος με την Κάρλα», πήρε μία σκεπτική έκφραση, παρότι είχε την πλάτη της στη Λία και δε μπορούσε να την δει.

«Είναι λίγο περίεργη, ε;», σχολίασε χωρίς ψόγο η Ινδιάνα.

«Ναι», συμφώνησε απερίφραστα η νεαρή Κάλεν. «Είναι πολύ εντάξει και ατόφια σαν χαρακτήρας, αλλά μοιάζει να φοβάται τόσο πολύ τους ανθρώπους. Ίσως κάποια μέρα μάθω το γιατί. Προς το παρόν είναι πολύ κλειστή. Όμως νιώθω ότι είναι καλή μου φίλη, καταλαβαίνεις;», γύρισε και κοίταξε τη συγκάτοικο της.

«Ναι», κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της η Λία. «Μερικές φορές τα πράγματα γίνονται αυτόματα»

Η Ρενέσμε δεν πρόλαβε να σκεφτεί περαιτέρω τα λεγόμενα της Λία, επειδή τότε χτύπησε το θυροτηλέφωνο και έτρεξε χαρούμενη να ανοίξει. Όπως το είχε σκεφτεί, ήταν ο Τζέικ με τα παιδιά. Του είχε δώσει κλειδιά, αλλά όταν ήξερε πως θα είναι και η Λία στο σπίτι, προτιμούσε να μην τα χρησιμοποιεί. Η Ρενέσμε κράτησε ανοιχτή την πόρτα περιμένοντας να φτάσει το ασανσέρ στον όροφο τους και να βγουν από μέσα ο αγαπημένος της με τον Έμπρυ, το Σεθ, τον Κουίλ και το Ντάγλας, ένα σχετικά καινούργιο λύκο που είχε μπει επίσης στην παρέα.

Τους χαιρέτισε όλους ζεστά, αλλά πήδηξε στην κυριολεξία στην αγκαλιά του αγαπημένου της και τον φίλησε βαθιά στο στόμα, μη δίνοντας σημασία στα γιουχαΐσματα των άλλων μεταμορφιστών. Ο Τζέικομπ χωρίς να την αφήσει από τα χέρια του, είπε ένα γρήγορο _γεια_ και _χρόνια πολλά, θα σου δώσω το δώρο σου μετά_ στη Λία και κατευθύνθηκε στο αγαπημένο του δωμάτιο του σπιτιού, την κρεβατοκάμαρα του αποτυπώματος του. Είχε να την δει δέκα μέρες και κόντευε να εκραγεί μέσα στο παντελόνι του.

«Μην κάνετε πολύ φασαρία!», φώναξε ο Έμπρυ λίγο πριν κλείσουν την πόρτα πίσω τους κουνώντας κοροϊδευτικά το κεφάλι του.

Εννοείται πως έκαναν φασαρία, για αυτό οι λύκοι έβαλαν δυνατή μουσική στο στερεοφωνικό για να μην ακούν. Όχι, ότι δε θα μάθαιναν τι λεπτομερώς εκτυλίχθηκε στο άσπρο δωμάτιο με το μεγάλο διπλό κρεβάτι. Ήταν από τα κακά του να μοιράζεσαι ένα κοινό μυαλό με την υπόλοιπη αγέλη. Προς το παρόν πάντως προτιμούσαν να το αγνοούν, μιλώντας και γελώντας και τσιμπώντας συνεχώς από τους δίσκους με τα τυροπιτάκια και τα μπεργκεράκια που είχε φτιάξει η Λία και κοροϊδεύοντας την για τον καινούργιο της γκόμενο.

«Κρίμα ο άνθρωπος πάντως!», είπε σε κάποια στιγμή ο Έμπρυ. «Ούτε μεσήλικας και να έχει τυφλωθεί ήδη!»

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες, Εμ;», ρώτησε αναστατωμένη η μεγαλύτερη από τα αδέρφια Κλίαργουωτερ. «Και σταμάτα να τρως τα πατατάκια!», του χτύπησε δυνατά το χέρι από το μπολ.

Ο Έμπρυ κούνησε παιχνιδιάρικα την παλάμη του, σαν το χτύπημα της να τον είχε αληθινά πονέσει.

«Είναι δυνατόν να έχει τα μάτια του και να του άρεσες εσύ!», απόρησε και ταυτόχρονα έσκυψε το κεφάλι στα γόνατα του, για να αποφύγει τη μπούφλα που προόριζε η συνάγελη του.

«Μην τον ακούς, Λία. Θα φάει τα μουστάκια του, όταν δει πόσο κούκλος είναι ο Τομ!», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Νέσι.

Ο Τζέικομπ της έριξε ένα δύσπιστο βλέμμα σηκώνοντας σκωπτικά τα φρύδια του.

«Μετά από εσένα, μωρό μου», τον καθησύχασε γλυκά δίνοντας του ένα απαλό φιλί.

Είχαν επιτέλους αναδυθεί από το άντρο της ακολασίας και κρατιόντουσαν χέρι-χέρι, καθαροί και περιποιημένοι, η Ρενέσμε με λίγο πιο ανάκατα μαλλιά από το κανονικό.

«Φτάνει! Δεν ξελυσσάξατε εκεί μέσα! Πάει μία ώρα!», διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Κουίλ για τις συνεχείς περιπτύξεις του ζευγαριού.

«Μία ώρα;», τον κοίταξε με νόημα ο αρχηγός του εκφράζοντας με τη ματιά του, αυτό που δεν είπε με τη φωνή του. «Μην ανησυχείς, Κουίλ, θα καταλάβεις τι εστί αποτύπωμα σε λίγα χρόνια», τον χτύπησε φιλικά στην πλάτη. «Μόλις η Κλαιρ πατήσει τα δεκαεφτά-δεκαοκτώ, δε θα προλαβαίνεις ούτε στην τουαλέτα να πας»

«Μη με κάνεις να το σκέφτομαι αυτό! Είναι μόλις έντεκα!», γούρλωσε με αηδία σχεδόν ο Κουίλ τα μάτια του.

«Ε, εντάξει, σε λίγα χρόνια είπα!», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ο Κιγιέτ.

Εκείνη την ώρα ξαναχτύπησε το θυροτηλέφωνο και η Ρενέσμε πήγε να ανοίξει.

«Θα είναι η Κάρλα», εξήγησε. «Της είπα να έρθει λίγο πιο νωρίς από τους υπόλοιπους, για να την γνωρίσετε καλύτερα»

«Αυτή είναι η μέγαιρα που μας έλεγες, Τζέικ;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ κάνοντας τον αρχηγό του να πνιγεί στην κόκα κόλα που έπινε.

«Είπες για τη φίλη μου, ότι είναι μέγαιρα;», ρώτησε αγριεμένη η Νέσι.

«Μωρό μου … εγώ, δηλαδή, να … », προσπαθούσε να βρει λόγια να τα μπαλώσει ο μεταμορφιστής.

«Άσε, θα τα πούμε αργότερα!», τον σταμάτησε απειλητικά η βρικόλακας με το χέρι της και στράφηκε προς την ανοιχτή πόρτα, για να υποδεχθεί την καλεσμένη της.

Σε λίγη ώρα εμφανίστηκε στο κατώφλι η νεαρή Αφροαμερικανή με την άγρια ομορφιά. Η Ρενέσμε παρά τις αντιρρήσεις της Κάρλα, την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά της και την φίλησε. Ήταν πιο ψηλή από εκείνη και μπορούσε σχετικά εύκολα να την κλείσει στα χέρια της. Ύστερα την άφησε να περάσει μέσα και την οδήγησε προς την κουζίνα, όπου κάθονταν οι υπόλοιποι.

«Λοιπόν, τον Τζέικ και τη Λία τους ξέρεις»

Η Κάρλα είπε ένα μισοσφιγμένο _γεια_ και ένα ακόμα πιο σφιγμένο _χρόνια πολλά_ στην Ιθαγενή και της έδωσε ένα τυλιγμένο τετράγωνο πακέτο, το δώρο της.

«Από εδώ είναι ο Έμπρυ, ο Σεθ, ο Κουίλ και ο Ντάγκλας», συνέχισε η Ρενέσμε τις συστάσεις, μα σταμάτησε όταν κατάλαβε πως η Κάρλα δεν είχε προχωρήσει να κοιτάξει τους επόμενους Κιγιέτ, αλλά το βλέμμα της είχε καρφωθεί πάνω στο Σεθ με την ίδια ένταση που το δικό του είχε κολλήσει πάνω της.

«Δεν το πιστεύω! Αποτυπώθηκε στη μέγαιρα!», ψιθύρισε ο Έμπρυ τόσο σιγά, που μόνο τα υπεράνθρωπα όντα στην κουζίνα τον άκουσαν, δηλαδή όλοι εκτός από την Κάρλα.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε άβολα και κοίταξε τον Τζέικ μην ξέροντας τι να κάνει. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ήταν παρούσα σε ένα αποτύπωμα, εκτός από το δικό της φυσικά. Ήταν πολύ περίεργο συναίσθημα. Σαν να μην έπρεπε να βρίσκεται εκεί, σαν να εισέβαλε σε μία αυστηρά προσωπική τελετουργία. Τα δευτερόλεπτα έμοιαζαν να πέφτουν σε μία μαύρη ηλεκτρισμένη τρύπα που είχε απορροφήσει όλους τους ήχους εκτός από τα δύο καρδιοχτύπια, του λύκου και της εκλεκτής του. Πρώτος έσπασε τη σιγή ο Σεθ.

«Γεια σου, Κάρλα», είπε χαμογελώντας πλατιά και της έτεινε το χέρι του.

Η Κάρλα κοίταξε το Σεθ από πάνω ως κάτω και αφού έμεινε κολλημένη δύο-τρία δευτερόλεπτα στο χέρι που της είχε προτείνει τον κάρφωσε ξανά με τα κατάμαυρα μάτια της.

«Δεν πιάνω ανθρώπους που δεν ξέρω»

Η σιωπή επανήλθε ακόμα πιο έντονη αυτή τη φορά, σαν χαστούκι στο πρόσωπο. Η Ρενέσμε άνοιξε ελαφρώς το στόμα της από την απορία. Τι γινόταν εδώ πέρα; Η Κάρλα μόλις είχε δεθεί για μία ζωή με το Σεθ, ήταν προορισμένη να τον αγαπήσει, πώς μπορούσε να φέρεται έτσι; Είναι δυνατόν να μην ένιωσε την αλλαγή μέσα της; Η νεαρή Κάλεν αποφάσισε να επέμβει, όπως είχε την τάση να κάνει σε όλες τις δυσχερείς καταστάσεις.

«Μην την παρεξηγείς, Σεθ. Έπεσε μωρό από την κούνια και χάνει λίγο», ειρωνεύτηκε τη φίλη της και της έριξε το πιο τρομακτικό της βλέμμα, μπας και την συνεφέρει.

Ο Σεθ κατέβασε το χέρι του αμήχανα, αλλά συνέχισε να χαμογελάει.

«Ο Σεθ είναι και εκείνος Ινδιάνος Κιγιέτ από τον καταυλισμό της Λα Πους», προσέθεσε η Ρενέσμε μήπως και αυξήσει τον ενθουσιασμό της Αφροαμερικανής.

«Πολύ ενδιαφέρον», σχολίασε ξερά η Κάρλα χωρίς κανένα ενδιαφέρον.

«Η Κάρλα είναι μισή Αφρικανή μισή Αμερικάνα. Η μητέρα της είναι από τη Σομαλία. Για αυτό και τα μαλλιά», εξήγησε η Ρενέσμε πειράζοντας την αφάνα της Κάρλα.

Η Κάρλα έπαιξε τα μάτια της απηυδισμένη.

«Είναι πολύ όμορφα. Τα μαλλιά σου εννοώ», είπε ο Σεθ κοκκινίζοντας ελαφρά.

Η Κάρλα τον ξανακάρφωσε με τα μαύρα κάρβουνα που είχε για μάτια.

«Αγόρι, μού την πέφτεις;», τον ρώτησε χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό.

Ο Σεθ ξεροκατάπιε.

«Εγώ, όχι, να … », προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει.

«Γιατί αν μου την πέφτεις χαμένος κόπος. Σε προειδοποιώ από τώρα. Είμαι λεσβία»

«Κάρλα, δεν είσαι λεσβία!», έπαιξε με πάρεση η Ρενέσμε τα μάτια της.

Η Κάρλα την κοίταξε ενοχλημένη.

«Τι εννοείς δεν είμαι λεσβία; Πού το ξέρεις εσύ, ότι δεν είμαι λεσβία; Είμαι και παραείμαι!»

«Αλήθεια; Από πότε;», σήκωσε πειρακτικά τα φρύδια της η Νέσι.

«Από τώρα», απάντησε η Κάρλα απότομα. «Και τώρα με συγχωρείτε, αλλά έφαγα ένα χαλασμένο χοτ ντογκ και πρέπει να πάω να το βγάλω», προσέθεσε δεικτικά και κάνοντας μεταβολή απομακρύνθηκε βιαστικά προς το μπάνιο με τη μακριά φούστα της σε έθνικ καφέ χρώματα να θροΐζει ανεπαίσθητα.

Όλοι είχαν μείνει ενεοί. Η Ρενέσμε γύρισε απολογητικά στο Σεθ.

«Μην την ξεσυνερίζεσαι, μοιάζει λίγο δύστροπη, όμως κατά βάθος είναι μάλαμα. Και για να σε καθησυχάσω, δεν είναι λεσβία»

Ο Σεθ έμοιαζε να βρίσκεται ακόμα σε κατάσταση σοκ.

«Αποτυπώθηκα», ψέλλισε μη μπορώντας να το πιστέψει ούτε ο ίδιος, λες και αν το έλεγε δυνατά θα γινόταν πιο αληθινό. «Αποτυπώθηκα»

Στράφηκε προς τον αρχηγό του με μία έκφραση απορίας.

«Ναι, Σεθ, αποτυπώθηκες», ήρθε η επιβεβαίωση που αποζητούσε.

«Τότε γιατί … »

«Δεν ξέρω», τον διέκοψε ο Τζέικ πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την ερώτηση του. «Το αποτύπωμα είναι περίεργη διαδικασία»

Κανείς δε μιλούσε. Ούτε καν ο Έμπρυ δε φαινόταν να έχει κάτι καυστικό να πει.

«Μα, μα, υποτίθεται το αποτύπωμα είναι για να βρούμε το ταίρι μας, για να συνεχίσουμε τη φυλή και την αγέλη. Είμαστε οι ιδανικοί για τα αποτυπώματα μας!»

«Είμαστε αυτό που θέλουν τα αποτυπώματα μας να είμαστε», τον διόρθωσε ο Τζέικομπ. «Εσύ τι νιώθεις αυτή τη στιγμή; Αυτό που νιώθεις, αυτό νιώθει και η Κάρλα»

Ο Σεθ κούνησε το κεφάλι του και πήρε ένα απλανές βλέμμα σαν να προσπαθούσε να συγκεντρώσει τις σκέψεις του.

«Είναι εξοργισμένη!», είπε τελικά. «Δεν ξέρω με τι, αλλά είναι γεμάτη οργή, πολύ θυμωμένη»

«Από ό,τι φαίνεται, η Κάρλα θέλει έναν καλό σάκο του μποξ!», κάγχασε εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Έμπρυ.

«Σκάσε, Εμ!», είπε απότομα η Λία και ο Έμπρυ υπάκουσε αδιαμαρτύρητα, όχι επειδή αντιμετώπιζε με σεβασμό τη συνάγελη του, αλλά επειδή εκείνη τη στιγμή επέστρεψε η Κάρλα από το μπάνιο.

Ο Τζέικ παρατήρησε τον υπαρχηγό του να αναδεύεται πυρετωδώς στη θέση του. Πήγε κοντά του και τον έπιασε από τους ώμους.

«Ήρεμα. Δώσε χρόνο. Δε λειτουργούν όλα τα αποτυπώματα το ίδιο», προσπάθησε να τον νουθετήσει, αν και γνώριζε την ανάγκη που έτρωγε τα σωθικά του νεαρού λύκου και η οποία θα λυτρωνόταν μόνο όταν έκανε δικό του το αντικείμενο του πόθου του.

Προοπτική που τουλάχιστον εκείνο το βράδυ έμοιαζε τουλάχιστον απίθανη. Η Κάρλα καθόλη τη διάρκεια της βραδιάς απέφευγε επιδεικτικά το Σεθ και όσες φορές είχε βρει το κουράγιο να την προσεγγίσει, τον είχε αποπάρει με τα ίδια και πιο προσβλητικά λόγια, ώστε προς το τέλος ο μικρότερος Κλίαργουωτερ είχε αποθαρρυνθεί παντελώς.

«Τέλεια! Έκανα εννιά χρόνια να βρω το αποτύπωμα μου και τώρα που το βρήκα απλά με σιχαίνεται!», είπε απογοητευμένος, όταν είχαν φύγει όλοι οι καλεσμένοι και είχαν μείνει ξανά μόνο οι λύκοι με τη Ρενέσμε στο σαλόνι.

Η διάθεση ήταν πεσμένη, επειδή ούτε ο Τομ είχε μπορέσει να έρθει. Είχε περάσει για ελάχιστα λεπτά να δώσει το δώρο του στη Λία και να την καληνυχτίσει λέγοντας πως ήταν πολύ κουρασμένος και χρειαζόταν ύπνο επειγόντως. Την παρακάλεσε να ζητήσει συγνώμη από τους φίλους της εκ μέρους του που δε μπορούσε να τους γνωρίσει απόψε και ότι θα χαιρόταν να έβγαιναν όλοι μαζί έξω αύριο βράδυ.

«Μη στενοχωριέσαι, Σεθ», του χάιδεψε παρηγορητικά το χέρι η Ρενέσμε. «Έτσι είναι ο χαρακτήρας της. Πρέπει να σε γνωρίσει καλύτερα και θα δεις θα την κερδίσεις. Αποκλείεται να μην την κερδίσεις»

Ο Σεθ χαμογέλασε αχνά ευχαριστώντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την ενθάρρυνση της νεαρής Κάλεν.

«Σεθ, έχει δίκιο η Ρενέσμε. Γενικά δεν τα πάει καλά με τους ανθρώπους. Μόνο με τη Νέσι κάνει παρέα», συμφώνησε και η Λία. «Και από ότι έχω καταλάβει, με τους άνδρες τα πάει ακόμα χειρότερα από ότι με τις γυναίκες!»

«Ναι», κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της η κοκκινομάλλα. «Μοιάζει να μην έχει καθόλου εμπιστοσύνη στους άντρες. Θα πρέπει να είσαι πολύ προσεκτικός μαζί της»

«Δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα με αυτό, εκτός από το γεγονός πως μένω τρεις ώρες μακριά! Πώς θα μπορέσω να την κάνω να με εμπιστευτεί και να με συνηθίσει, όταν δε θα μπορώ να την βλέπω;», ρώτησε με κατσούφικο ύφος ο Σεθ.

«Θα πρέπει να έρχεσαι μαζί με τον Τζέικ κάθε Σαββατοκύριακο. Εμείς δεν έχουμε πρόβλημα. Ε, Λία;», στράφηκε η Ρενέσμε στη συγκάτοικο της.

«Πας καλά; Για το μικρό μου αδερφό μιλάμε», μόρφασε με νόημα η Κιγιέτ.

«Είδες! Σού βρήκαμε τη λύση!», χαμογέλασε πλατιά η βρικόλακας και ο μεταμορφιστής ένιωσε λίγο πιο αναθαρρυμένος. «Και αύριο που θα βγούμε με τον Τομ, θα την πείσω να έρθει και εκείνη. Θα δεις, θα τα πάτε ήδη πολύ καλύτερα από την πρώτη φορά!», είπε με σιγουριά η Νέσι, περισσότερο για να δώσει κουράγιο στο φίλο της, παρά γιατί το πίστευε.

«Ωραία, και τώρα ας πάμε να κοιμηθούμε λίγο, γιατί είμαστε κομμάτια!», μουρμούρισε ο Κουίλ και σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα.

Είχαν κανονίσει ο Σεθ να ξαπλώσει μαζί με τη Λία, ο Έμπρυ με τον Κουίλ στο κρεβάτι του ξενώνα και ο Ντάγκλας στο καθιστικό. Ο Τζέικομπ φυσικά είχε τη μόνιμη και αδιαμφισβήτητη θέση του στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της Ρενέσμε. Αφού έριξαν μία κουβέρτα πάνω στο Ντάγκλας που είχε ήδη ξεραθεί στον καναπέ και δεν έλεγε να ξυπνήσει άλλο, πήγε ο καθένας στο αντίστοιχο δωμάτιο ανταλλάσοντας βιαστικές καληνύχτες.

Ο Σεθ έβαλε μία φόρμα που φορούσε για τον ύπνο και πήγε στο μπάνιο να πλύνει τα δόντια του. _Ίσως αύριο να ήταν πιο ευνοϊκή ημέρα για αποτυπώματα_, σκέφτηκε αισιόδοξα και χαμογέλασε ελαφρά στο θλιμμένο είδωλο του στον καθρέφτη.

* * *

_**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ τους αναγνώστες μου και ιδιαίτερα το **__**guest**__** που μία υποψία έχω πως το όνομα του αρχίζει από **__**H **__**και τελειώνει σε **__**elen ;)**_

_**Ακολουθεί συγγραφική διαφήμιση: Έχω ανεβάσει μία καινούργια ιστορία από ένα ακόμη αγαπημένο ζευγάρι σύγχρονης λογοτεχνίας. Αν δε σας κάνει κόπο, ρίξτε μία ματιά. Μπορεί και να σας αρέσει :)**_


	14. Κεφάλαιο 14

_**Ένα εορταστικό ερωτικό θραύσμα! Καλά Χριστούγεννα!**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 14: ΤΟ ΕΠΕΙΓΟΝ ΠΕΡΙΣΤΑΤΙΚΟ**

Τα πρώτα τους Χριστούγεννα παντρεμένοι η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν και ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ τα πέρασαν χωριστά. Είχαν όλοι μαζευτεί στο μεγάλο σπίτι των Κάλεν κοντά στο δάσος του Στέρλινγκ για να γιορτάσουν την οικογενειακή γιορτή. Ήταν εκεί και ο Σεθ με την Κάρλα και ο Έμπρυ με την Αλέξα και η Λία με το Στέφαν. Είχαν έρθει ακόμα και ο Τσάρλι με τη Σου. Όλοι βρίσκονταν εκεί, εκτός από εκείνη.

Είχε σηκωθεί πρωί, είχε ετοιμαστεί και του είχε δώσει ένα γλυκό φιλί, πριν φύγει με το κράνος της ανά χείρας και το δερμάτινο μπουφάν της κουμπωμένο κολλητά. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε σπαταλήσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του πρωινού στο κρεβάτι, λαγοκοιμώμενος και σκεφτόμενος όλα τα άλλα ευτυχισμένα Χριστούγεννα που είχαν περάσει μαζί, προκειμένου να διασκεδάσει τη δυσθυμία του. Ύστερα είχε σύρει τα βήματα του ως το μπάνιο, είχε κάνει ένα ντους για να ξυπνήσει και προσέχοντας λίγο περισσότερο την εμφάνιση του, μέρα που ήταν, ντύθηκε και πήρε το αμάξι του για το μέγαρο των Κάλεν.

Μέχρι που έφτασε, πλησίαζε το μεσημέρι. Οι περισσότεροι ήταν ήδη εκεί. Περίμεναν λίγο ακόμα για τον Έμπρυ και την Αλέξα και μόλις ήρθαν και εκείνοι, έκατσαν στο γιορτινό τραπέζι. Η Έσμε είχε ετοιμάσει ένα εκπληκτικό γεύμα, παρότι η ίδια, όπως και οι άλλοι επτά κάτοικοι του σπιτιού, δεν άγγιξαν παρά μόνο το κρασί. Μετά το φαγητό πέρασαν στο σαλόνι, όπου ο Έντουαρντ έπαιζε χριστουγεννιάτικες μελωδίες στο πιάνο, με τη Ρόζαλι και την Άλις να προσπαθούν να τραγουδήσουν τα ευφρόσυνα κάλαντα πάνω από τις πολεμικές ιαχές του Έμετ και της Λία που συναγωνίζονταν σε ένα shoot them up σκοτώνοντας και ξεκοιλιάζοντας βάναυσα Ρώσους τροφίμους Ψυχιατρείου της εποχής του Μεσοπολέμου.

Ο Τζέικομπ καθόταν σε μία άκρη και ξεφύλλιζε ένα από τα άλμπουμ με φωτογραφίες της αγαπημένης του. Βρήκε και μία από τα πρώτα της Χριστούγεννα, όταν της είχε χαρίσει το παραδοσιακό βραχιόλι Κιγιέτ. Κάθονταν αγκαλιά μπροστά από το στολισμένο έλατο στο σπίτι του Τσάρλι και χαμογελούσαν πλατιά. Ήταν ακόμα τόσο μικρούλα που έμοιαζε σαν κουκλίτσα μέσα στα χέρια του.

Ο Ινδιάνος αναστέναξε με νοσταλγία. Ακόμα και αυτά τα Χριστούγεννα με την απειλή των Βολτούρι πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, ήταν προτιμότερα από τα φετινά, όπου δε βρισκόταν κοντά του. Ήταν τόσο βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του που άργησε να προσέξει τη Μπέλα Κάλεν να τον πλησιάζει και να κάθεται στον καναπέ δίπλα του. Κοίταξε πάνω από των ώμο του τη φωτογραφία που χάζευε.

«Ήταν όμορφο μωρό, ε;», ρώτησε περήφανα.

«Πανέμορφο», απάντησε χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό ο Κιγιέτ και χάιδεψε με τον δείκτη του το άψυχο γελαστό προσωπάκι στο γυαλιστερό χαρτί.

«Έλα, μην είσαι έτσι!», τον παρηγόρησε παρατηρώντας το κατσουφιασμένο του ύφος. «Κάνει αυτό που αγαπάει, αυτό είναι το σημαντικό. Και είμαι σίγουρη πως δε θα ήθελε να σε βλέπει στενοχωρημένο για αυτό το λόγο», τον χτύπησε μητρικά στον ώμο.

«Εντάξει είμαι», είπε ψέματα εκβιάζοντας ένα μειδίαμα για να εκτονώσει τη λύπη της πεθεράς του και καλύτερης του φίλης.

«Λέμε να παίξουμε μπλακ τζακ με φιστίκια. Ψήνεσαι;», πρότεινε μπας και του αποσπάσει την προσοχή.

«Μπα», αρνήθηκε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε. «Δεν έχω πολλή όρεξη, Μπελς. Μάλλον θα πάω σπίτι να δω καμιά ταινία»

Η βρικόλακας δεν έφερε αντίρρηση. Σε αντίθεση με τους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν ήταν η μόνη που φαινόταν να σέβεται την ανάγκη προσωπικού χώρου και χρόνου. Αφού αντιμετώπισε τα επιφωνήματα εναντίωσης όταν σηκώθηκε για να φύγει και αφού φόρτωσε το αμάξι του με ταπεράκια σε όλα τα μεγέθη, σχήματα και χρώματα για _να φάει το παιδί, όταν γυρίσει από το νοσοκομείο_, παρότι ο Τζέικομπ διαβεβαίωσε πλείστες φορές την Έσμε ότι θα έτρωγε στην τραπεζαρία, μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητο του και επέστρεψε στο διαμέρισμα τους.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε φροντίσει να το στολίσει με δέντρο και γιρλάντες και φωτάκια και πλήρη εορταστικό διάκοσμο, αλλά παρόλα αυτά χωρίς εκείνη παρέμενε κρύο, ψυχρό και σκοτεινό. Ο μεταμορφιστής τακτοποίησε τα φαγητά στο ψυγείο και ύστερα άφησε το σώμα του να πέσει ίδιο τσουβάλι στον καναπέ και έβαλε την τηλεόραση να παίζει κάνοντας αδιάφορα ζάπινγκ. Εννοείται τα κανάλια δεν είχαν τίποτα, οπότε άνοιξε το media player, για να δει καμιά ταινία και να περάσει η ώρα.

Για κάποιο ανεξήγητο λόγο βρέθηκε να βλέπει τη Mary Poppins και στη σκηνή με την κυρία που ταΐζει τα πουλιά έπιασε τον εαυτό του να έχει σπαράξει στο κλάμα. Μα τι κρίμα τη γιαγιούλα που πέθανε από το κρύο! Και μπουχουχουχουχου! Και ύστερα τα παιδάκια που χάθηκαν στους δρόμους του Λονδίνου και ήταν φοβισμένα και νηστικά! Μάτωνε η ψυχή του να τα βλέπει! Και εντάξει, δεν το συζητάμε, όταν η Μαίρη Πόππινς τα άφησε για να πάει να φροντίσει άλλη οικογένεια, κόντεψε να πλημμυρίσει το σαλόνι.

Μόλις συνειδητοποίησε, ότι αφού τελείωσε η ταινία διχαζόταν ανάμεσα στο Sound of Music και το Miracle on 34th Street για να δει στη συνέχεια, τότε απλά κατάλαβε ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα. Λίγο ακόμα και θα τρελαινόταν. Κοίταξε το ρολόι στο κινητό του. Πλησίαζε έντεκα, ό,τι πρέπει για νυχτερινή επίσκεψη. Πόσα πια επείγοντα περιστατικά νευρολογίας να εισάγονταν ανήμερα των Χριστουγέννων στο Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο του Πρίνστον;

* * *

_Οι αυχενικές δισκοκήλες είναι οι δεύτερες συνήθεις, μετά τις οσφυϊκές, σε εμφάνιση ενώ οι εκφυλιστικές αλλοιώσεις είναι οι πλέον συνήθεις. Η κινητικότητα της αυχενικής μοίρας της σπονδυλικής στήλης είναι μία από τις αιτίες της εμφάνισης της αυχενικής δισκοκήλης σε συνδυασμό με περιστροφή, βάρος και προϋπάρχον τραύμα. Ευθιασμός ή/και λανθασμένη θέση εργασίας προδιαθέτουν επίσης για την εμφάνισή της. Οξεία κήλη παρουσιάζεται πιο συχνά κεντρικά παρά πλάγια._

_Μια κεντρική κήλη ακολουθείται από συμπτώματα πίεσης του νωτιαίου μυελού (αδυναμία, αυξημένα αντανακλαστικά ή σπαστικότητα στα πόδια και σημείο Lehrmitte) και μπορεί αρχικά να δώσει την υπόνοια όγκου._

_Μία πλάγια κήλη δημιουργείται μετά από βίαιη πλάγια κίνηση με ελαφρά κάμψη ή έκταση αλλά χωρίς σοβαρά άμεσα συμπτώματα. Αργότερα όμως, σε ώρες ή ημέρες, εξελίσσεται σταδιακά με πόνους και δυσκαμψία, κάτι που αυξάνεται και υποτροπιάζει μετά από βήχα ή άλλη αντίστοιχη κίνηση. Στην συνέχεια παρουσιάζονται περισσότεροι πόνοι, παραισθησίες και επίδραση επί των αντανακλαστικών του δικέφαλου (Α5-Α6) και τρικέφαλου (Α6-Α7)._

_Όπως και με την αυχενική ριζοπάθεια, η διάγνωση είναι κλινική που επαληθεύεται με αξονική και μαγνητική τομογραφία._

Η πόρτα χτύπησε σιγανά και η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν απομάκρυνε το βλέμμα της από την οθόνη του υπολογιστή της και το γραπτό της για τις κήλες του μεσοσπονδυλίου δίσκου. Βρισκόταν στο γραφείο που μοιραζόταν με τον Όλιβερ Πάρκερ και το Σίμον Ρος. Ήταν ένα σχετικά ήσυχο βράδυ και αφού ούτως ή άλλως τα Χριστούγεννα της είχαν θυσιαστεί για χάρη της εφημερίας στο νοσοκομείο, θεώρησε σοφό να χρησιμοποιήσει τις ελεύθερες, ατελείωτες ώρες μέχρι την επόμενη ημέρα στις εννιά, για να ξεκινήσει την εργασία της για το μάθημα της Μικροχειρουργικής Νευρολογίας στο Μεταπτυχιακό.

Είχε προτιμήσει να δουλέψει σκληρά σήμερα, ώστε να έχει ελεύθερη όλη την ημέρα της Πρωτοχρονιάς και να μη χρειαζόταν να έρθει στο νοσοκομείο. Άλλωστε μπορούσε πάντοτε να πάρει κανέναν υπνάκο στο δωμάτιο της εφημερίας ή στον καναπέ του Ρος, ωστόσο όπως όλα τα άλλα χαρακτηριστικά της, έτσι και οι αντοχές της ήταν πολύ πιο πάνω από το μέσο όρο.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπροστά στην όμορφη βρικόλακα εμφανίστηκε η εφημερεύουσα νοσοκόμα, Ρομίλντα Χέιν. Ήταν μία μελαμψή γυναίκα κοντά στα τριάντα με σγουρά, κοντά κομμένα, μαύρα μαλλιά, σαρκώδη χείλη και γλυκά μάτια και η οποία όταν χαμογελούσε, όπως τώρα, το πρόσωπο της έλαμπε από κάτασπρα δόντια.

«Περιστατικό στο επτά», είπε εύθυμα στη νευρολόγο. «Παραπονιέται ότι έχει πονοκεφάλους και ζήτησε συγκεκριμένα εσένα. Τυχερούλα! Ο τύπος είναι μανάρι!», μεγάλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο το γέλιο της Ρομίλντα.

Η Αφροαμερικανή γυναίκα έφυγε κλείνοντας ξανά την πόρτα πίσω της. Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα της ισιώνοντας ελαφρώς την ιατρική της ποδιά και μαζεύοντας ξανά τα μακριά της μαλλιά στο σφιχτό, επαγγελματικό της κότσο. Ύστερα βγήκε από το γραφείο και κατευθύνθηκε στο ασανσέρ και στον πρώτο όροφο, όπου βρίσκονταν τα εξωτερικά ιατρεία.

Οι διάδρομοι του νοσοκομείου ήταν άδειοι και ήσυχοι, απαλά φωτισμένοι. Το επισκεπτήριο είχε τελειώσει εδώ και ώρα και οι περισσότεροι ασθενείς κοιμόνταν ή έβλεπαν τηλεόραση στα δωμάτια τους. Στην υποδοχή πίσω από τον πάγκο καθόταν σχεδόν μισοκοιμισμένη η κυρία Λούσυ Ντάτονς. Η Ρενέσμε την προσπέρασε χωρίς να την ενοχλήσει και προχώρησε στο τέλος του διαδρόμου και στο ιατρείο επτά. Μπήκε μέσα και έψαξε με απορία να βρει ποιος ήταν το επονομαζόμενο μανάρι που είχε ζητήσει αποκλειστικά εκείνη. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως δεν περίμενε να δει το δικό της αγαπημένο μανάρι.

«Τζέικ!», αναφώνησε σιγανά και έτρεξε στην αγκαλιά του.

Εκείνος την έκλεισε τρυφερά στα χέρια του.

«Καλά Χριστούγεννα, καρδιά μου», μουρμούρισε χωμένος στο λαιμό της.

Καθόταν στο ιατρικό ράντζο και ήταν από τις σπάνιες φορές που τον έφτανε περίπου στο ύψος. Το ρολόι στον τοίχο πλάι τους έδειχνε δώδεκα παρά δέκα. Η Ρενέσμε πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα μεθώντας από το άρωμα του, άρωμα πεύκου και σανταλόξυλου. Ήταν το άρωμα του Τζέικ, του δικού της Τζέικ, και κάθε στιγμή μακριά του ένιωθε σαν ναρκομανής που δεν είχε πάρει τη δόση του.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ; Μη μου πεις ότι έχεις πράγματι πονοκέφαλο!», τον κοίταξε με ειρωνικό ύφος.

«Όχι, εννοείται. Αλλά δεν άντεχα μακριά σου όλη την ημέρα. Ξέρω δεν πρέπει να σε ενοχλώ στη δουλειά σου και μιλήσαμε στο τηλέφωνο, όμως μου έλειπες πολύ σήμερα»

Έπλεξε τα δάχτυλα τους μεταξύ τους.

«Τα Χριστούγεννα υποτίθεται τα περνάς με την οικογένεια σου και για μένα εσύ είσαι η οικογένεια μου, Νες. Δε γινόταν να μη σε δω καθόλου!»

Τόνιζε τις λέξεις σε μία προσπάθεια να δικαιολογήσει την πράξη του και να την αποτρέψει από το να τον μαλώσει. Η Ρενέσμε ωστόσο δεν είχε κανένα τέτοιο σκοπό. Χαμογέλασε γλυκά και εκμηδενίζοντας την απόσταση μεταξύ τους, ένωσε τα χείλη τους. Η πρόθεση της ήταν να του δώσει ένα απαλό, αλλά σύντομο φιλί, όταν όμως την κυρίεψε η αίσθηση και η γεύση του, δεν άντεξε να μην περάσει τη γλώσσα της στο στόμα του και να παίξει με τη δικιά του.

Αυτόματα τα χέρια του άφησαν τα δάχτυλα της και προτίμησαν να ακουμπήσουν στους γλουτούς της κάτω από την ιατρική της ρόμπα τραβώντας την πάνω του. Εκείνη αναγκάστηκε να υπακούσει στη δύναμη του, αν και θα ήταν δύσκολο να μην το κάνει, μιας και δεν πρόβαλε ουδεμία αντίσταση. Τον αγκάλιασε από το σβέρκο και άρχισε να χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά του. Οι σφυγμοί και των δύο είχαν ήδη αυξηθεί και η νεαρή Κάλεν γνώριζε ότι έπρεπε να σταματήσουν σύντομα, ειδάλλως θα κινδύνευαν με δημόσια διαπόμπευση.

Πήγε να απομακρυνθεί, αλλά ο Τζέικ εμβάθυνε και άλλο το φιλί τους κάνοντας τα γόνατα της να τρεκλίσουν. Φάνηκε να το κατάλαβε, επειδή χωρίς να απεγκλωβίσει τα χείλη τους μετακίνησε το κορμί του λίγο πιο πίσω στο κρεβάτι εξέτασης και σηκώνοντας την λες και ήταν πούπουλο την έβαλε να κάτσει πάνω στον καβάλο του με τα πόδια της λυγισμένα γύρω του. Σε αυτή τη θέση μπορούσε άνετα να νιώσει τον ερεθισμένο ανδρισμό του πάνω στην επίσης ερεθισμένη ήβη της.

«Σε θέλω», επιβεβαίωσε με τα λόγια του αυτό που της επικοινωνούσε το κορμί του.

«Και εγώ σε θέλω, αλλά είμαστε στο νοσοκομείο», μινύρισε αδύναμα η Νέσι.

Ήταν δύσκολο, αν όχι αδύνατο, να εκφράσει τις σκέψεις της, όταν η γλώσσα του παιχνίδιζε πάνω στο λαιμό της.

«Θα είμαι γρήγορος», υποσχέθηκε γελώντας και κοιτώντας την μαυλιστικά, σαν τον πιο επικίνδυνο πειρασμό, ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι του επιτρέποντας να ξεπηδήσει ελεύθερο το στητό μόριο του.

«Βλέπω ήρθες προετοιμασμένος», δε μπόρεσε να μη μειδιάσει η γυναίκα του πιάνοντας το στα πεπειραμένα χέρια της.

Ο μεταμορφιστής έκλεισε ηδονικά τα μάτια και αφέθηκε να απολαύσει το άγγισμα της.

«Τουλάχιστον να κλειδώσουμε την πόρτα», κατάφερε να συγκεντρώσει τη λιγοστή εναπομένουσα νουνέχεια της η νεαρή βρικόλακας, χωρίς εν τούτοις να απομακρυνθεί εκατοστό μακριά του.

«Έτσι και σηκωθείς αυτή τη στιγμή, υπόσχομαι να σε σκοτώσω», γρύλισε ανιμαλιστικά ο σύντροφος της και μη χάνοντας λεπτό, τράβηξε άτσαλα προς τα πάνω τη μίντι μπλε φούστα που φορούσε. «Τελικά δεν ήμουν μόνο εγώ ο προετοιμασμένος!», παρατήρησε εύθυμα χαϊδεύοντας τις δαντελωτές της ζαρτιέρες. «Εκτός και αν τις προόριζες για κάποιον άλλο», σκλήρυναν αδιόρατα τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά του σε μία μείξη πόθου και διεκδίκησης.

«Ναι», ψέλλισε κομπιάζοντας η Ρενέσμε, καθώς τα χέρια του ταξίδευαν πάνω από τις καλτσοδέτες της κοντά στην συσπώμενη κορυφή της. «Είχα μία ελπίδα πως θα εμφανιστεί ένας γεροδεμένος Ινδιάνος με επείγον πονοκέφαλο που θα χρειαζόταν τις υπηρεσίες μου», δάγκωσε προκλητικά τα χείλη της την ώρα που τα δάχτυλα του έσπρωχναν στην άκρη το εσώρουχο της και δύο από αυτά χώνονταν μέσα της.

«Δηλαδή για μένα είναι αυτές;», ανάσανε βαθιά ο Τζέικομπ και με το άλλο χέρι του χούφτωσε δυνατά τα οπίσθια της.

«Όλα είναι για σένα», τον κοίταξε γεμάτη λατρεία φιλώντας τον ξανά.

«Καύλα μου εσύ!», γόγγυξε πάνω στο στόμα της και μην αντέχοντας άλλο, έβγαλε τα δάχτυλα του από μέσα της και ανασηκώνοντας την ελαφρά έφερε το πέος του πάνω στη σχισμή της.

Την ώρα που γλιστρούσε μέσα της, άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα άναρθρο βογγητό. Η Ρενέσμε ξεκίνησε να κουνιέται με θέρμη και δύναμη πάνω του αδειάζοντας το μυαλό του από κάθε άλλη σκέψη εκτός από την απολαυστική ένωση τους. Πλησίασε τα δάχτυλα του που είχαν νοτίσει από την ερωτική υγρασία της στο στόμα της και εκείνη άνοιξε πρόθυμα τα χείλη της γλείφοντας τα και παίζοντας μαζί τους με τη γλώσσα της.

Ο τρόπος που τον κοιτούσε, γεμάτη αισθαντική πείνα για εκείνον, και η εμφάνιση της, με τη συντηρητική μπλούζα και φούστα, την άσπρη ιατρική ποδιά και τον αυστηρό κότσο, σε συνδυασμό με το δαχτυλίδι του γάμου τους που γυάλιζε στο δεξί παράμεσο της και τις πρόστυχες κάλτσες που ήξερε ότι φορούσε μόνο για τα δικά του μάτια, τον έκαναν να καίγεται από ανάγκη για την όμορφη αγαπημένη του.

Η έλλειψη της όλη την ημέρα και η συναισθηματική ταραχή που του είχε προκαλέσει η απουσία της και τώρα η τόσο στενή παρουσία της, τον ανάγκασαν να μείνει πιστός στα λεγόμενα του και να φτάσει γρήγορα στην κορύφωση του, όχι ωστόσο πριν οδηγήσει πρώτα εκείνη στη λύτρωση της. Μετά το δυνατό οργασμό της έπεσε στο ώμο του αναπνέοντας γρήγορα και φιλώντας τον ανεπαίσθητα. Μόλις συνήλθε σηκώθηκε από πάνω του και από το πλέον εξαντλημένο για λίγη ώρα μόριο του και άρχισε να φτιάχνει βιαστικά τα ρούχα της.

«Έχουν περάσει είκοσι λεπτά!», είπε έντρομη κοιτώντας το ρολόι στον τοίχο. «Δεν ξέρω τι σόι διάγνωση σου έκανα που κράτησε τόσο!»

«Μπορείς απλά να πεις ότι ήρθε ο άντρας σου για ένα γρήγορο», της έκλεισε πειραχτικά το μάτι κουμπώνοντας ξανά το παντελόνι του.

«Και θα συμμεριστούν όλοι την ανάγκη μου!», παρατήρησε σαρκαστικά εκείνη. «Τέλος πάντων θα βρω τρόπο να τα μπαλώσω. Πρέπει να φεύγεις όμως τώρα, δε γίνεται να το διακινδυνέψουμε άλλο», προσέθεσε με ανησυχία.

«Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω καν, γιατί αγχώνεσαι! Και να σε απολύσουν τι θα γίνει;», σηκώθηκε και ο ίδιος όρθιος και πλέον επανήλθαν στις φυσιολογικές διαστάσεις τους με εκείνον να της ρίχνει λίγο παραπάνω από ένα κεφάλι.

«Θα καταστραφεί η ιατρική και ακαδημαϊκή μου καριέρα», του απάντησε με ύφος που μεταφραζόταν σε _Μη ρωτάς τα αυτονόητα!._

«Και έπειτα; Μπορείς να επιστρέψεις τον επόμενο αιώνα. Δε θα ζει κανείς που να θυμάται ότι μία νεαρή γιατρός στο Πρίνστον έχασε τη δουλειά της επειδή έπρεπε να ικανοποιήσει τις σεξουαλικές ανάγκες ενός Ινδιάνου με πονοκέφαλο», συνέχισε να κοροϊδεύει την κατάσταση της κερδίζοντας ένα βλοσυρό βλέμμα όλο δικό του.

«Τζέικ, ξέρεις τι σημαίνει για εμένα η κανονικότητα και πόσο σημαντικό είναι να πηγαίνω με τους ρυθμούς των ανθρώπων», τον έψεξε και πιάνοντας στα χέρια της το φάκελο του, έβγαλε ένα στυλό από την τσέπη της ποδιά της και άρχισε να γράφει βιαστικά.

«Τι λέει, γιατρέ μου; Θα πεθάνω;», την ρώτησε και πλησιάζοντας την από πίσω την αγκάλιασε από τη μέση κοιτώντας χωρίς ενδιαφέρον και κατανόηση αυτά που σημείωνε.

«Η αλήθεια είναι ότι σήμερα του έδωσες και κατάλαβε με το φαγητό και το αλκοόλ, οπότε η πίεση σου είχε ανέβει στα ύψη. Έπρεπε να σου δώσω χάπι και να περιμένω να σου πέσει και να την ξαναμετρήσω, για να σε αφήσω να φύγεις», χαμογέλασε με νόημα η Ρενέσμε και δέχθηκε πρόθυμα το φιλί που της έσκασε ο αγαπημένος της στο μάγουλο.

Έβαλε το στυλό πάλι μέσα στην τσέπη της και γύρισε προς τον ψηλό Ιθαγενή. Κρατώντας το φάκελο του κατάσαρκα στο στέρνο της, ανασηκώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών της και τον φίλησε πεταχτά στο στόμα.

«Θα τα πούμε στο σπίτι, ε; Μάλλον θα κοιμάσαι, όταν φτάσω», του είπε γλυκά.

«Τότε να φροντίσεις να με ξυπνήσεις», την κοίταξε πονηρά και σκύβοντας πήρε ξανά τα χείλη της στα δικά του. «Καλά Χριστούγεννα», της ψιθύρισε για τελευταία φορά, πριν την αφήσει από την αγκαλιά του και φύγει πρώτος από το δωμάτιο.

Η Ρενέσμε έμεινε λίγα λεπτά ακόμα, προκειμένου να ηρεμήσει τους χτύπους της καρδιά της. Όταν συνήλθε, βγήκε από το ιατρείο και κατευθύνθηκε στη γραμματεία. Παρέδωσε το φάκελο με την ψεύτικη εξέταση, για να περαστεί στο αρχείο, και ύστερα επέστρεψε στον τέταρτο όροφο και το γραφείο του Ρος. Την ώρα που περνούσε μπροστά από το γκισέ της εφημερεύουσας νοσοκόμας, η Ρομίλντα την σταμάτησε.

«Τέλειο το μανάρι;», την ρώτησε με τα κάτασπρα της δόντια.

«Ρομίλντα!», γέλασε με σκώμμα η Ρενέσμε.

«Ναι, ξέχασα πως είσαι παντρεμένη», είπε κάπως επιτιμητικά η Αφροαμερικανή. «Αλλά δε σημαίνει ότι δε μπορείς να χαίρεσαι το ωραίο! Παντρεμένη είσαι, όχι τυφλή!», σήκωσε πειραχτικά το καλοσχηματισμένο φρύδι της. «Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα, γιατί ήθελε να δει εσένα συγκεκριμένα;», της έριξε ένα εξεταστικό βλέμμα.

Η Ρενέσμε σκέφτηκε για πρώτη φορά στην επαγγελματική της καριέρα, ότι ο ευπροσήγορος χαρακτήρας της με το προσωπικό την έκανε ευάλωτη σε αδιακρισίες. Ίσως στο μέλλον όφειλε να πάρει παράδειγμα από τον ψυχρό προϊστάμενο της και το μαζεμένο συνάδελφο της που δε μιλούσαν σχεδόν σε κανέναν, όταν δεν παρίστατο ανάγκη.

«Είχα περιθάλψει έναν ξάδερφο του και είχε ακούσει καλά λόγια για εμένα», απάντησε ευχαριστώντας το εύστροφο μυαλό της για την ικανότητα του να αυτοσχεδιάζει σε πιεστικές καταστάσεις.

«Χμμ, οκ!», αποκρίθηκε όχι απόλυτα πεπεισμένη η νοσοκόμα, αλλά ίσως καταλαβαίνοντας πως είχε υπερβεί τα εσκαμμένα δεν πίεσε άλλο το θέμα.

Η Ρενέσμε άδραξε αμέσως την ευκαιρία και έτρεξε στο γραφείο της, για να συνεχίσει την εργασία της και ενδεχομένως να κοιμηθεί ελάχιστα. Όσο δεν την είχε κουράσει ένα δεκαπεντάωρο δουλειάς, τόσο την είχε εξουθενώσει ένα μισάωρο _επείγον περιστατικό_.

* * *

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και πιο πολύ την **__**Helen**__** που δεν παραλείπει ποτέ να σχολιάσει. Πάρτε παράδειγμα, καλέ, μέρες που είναι! Όπως και να έχει εύχομαι όλοι να περάσετε τέλεια τις γιορτές και να φάτε πολλά-πολλά μελομακάρονα - μη λένε μόνο εμένα γουρούνα :) :) :)**_

_**Επίσης, αν θέλετε καμία σπέσιαλ ιστορία, δώρο για την Πρωτοχρονιά, μη διστάσετε να την ζητήσετε. Ο Άι-Βασίλης είναι μεγαλόψυχος φέτος ;) **_

_**Χριστουγεννιάτικα φιλάκια σε όλους!**_

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	15. Κεφάλαιο 15

_**Χρονιά πολλά, χρονιά πολλά, χαρούμενη χρυσή Πρωτοχρονιά! Υγεία και ευτυχία για όλο τον κόσμο!**_

_**Υπενθύμιση: Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 15: ΠΡΩΤΟΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΣΤΗ ΝΕΑ ΥΟΡΚΗ**

«Stai bene, cara mia;»

Η Δάφνη Μπλακ στράφηκε και κοίταξε τον όμορφο νέο δίπλα της. Του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και του έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι της για απάντηση. Ύστερα ξαναγύρισε τη ματιά της προς το παράθυρο. Ακόμα δε διακρινόταν τίποτα περισσότερο από τα άσπρα σύννεφα, ωστόσο ήταν λες και μόλις πέρασαν τον Ατλαντικό η ατμόσφαιρα γύρω και μέσα στο αεροπλάνο άλλαξε. Πώς ένιωθε αλήθεια; Ένιωθε ότι γυρνούσε σπίτι.

Έξι μήνες. Σχεδόν έξι μήνες που είχε να επιστρέψει στην Αμερική. Είχαν μεσολαβήσει τόσα πολλά και όμως φαίνονταν τόσο λίγα μπροστά σε όσα είχαν επισπεύσει τη φυγή της. Ούτε τώρα ήθελε να έρθει, αλλά η Σόφι δεν άκουγε κουβέντα. Πρωτοχρονιά μακριά από την οικογένεια; Μόνη σε μία ξένη χώρα; Ήταν αρκετό που είχαν περάσει τα Χριστούγεννα χώρια.

Η Δάφνη ήταν ευτυχισμένη στην Ιταλία. Ίσως όχι ευτυχισμένη, ικανοποιημένη περισσότερο. Το Πανεπιστήμιο ήταν πολύ καλό και είχε γνωρίσει παιδιά από όλο τον κόσμο. Έκανε αυτό που αγαπούσε, έβγαινε βόλτες, πήγαινε σε πάρτι, διασκέδαζε συνεχώς· όλες οι ώρες της ημέρας της ήταν γεμάτες. Για τα Χριστούγεννα είχε κανονίσει διακοπές με την παρέα της στα χιόνια και είχε περάσει πολύ καλά. Ωστόσο κανείς και τίποτα δε μπορούσε να γεμίσει το κενό των πολύ δικών της ανθρώπων. Για αυτό εν τέλει είχε αποφασίσει να κάνει αυτό το ταξίδι στα πάτρια εδάφη.

Είχε φροντίσει να είναι όσο πιο σύντομο γινόταν. Θα έφταναν τριάντα Δεκεμβρίου μεσημέρι και θα έφευγαν στις έξι Ιανουαρίου πρωί. Αν ήταν στο χέρι της θα το περιόριζε το πολύ σε δύο ημέρες, όμως ο Μπαπτίστ που δεν είχε δει ξανά τη Νέα Υόρκη της είχε ζητήσει να μείνουν λίγο παραπάνω. Του είχε κάνει τη χάρη και κατέληξαν σε μία εβδομάδα. Ύστερα θα επέστρεφαν στην κανονική τους ζωή στη Φεράρα.

Η Σόφι της είχε υποσχεθεί, πως δε θα υπήρχαν παράπλευρες απώλειες και αναπάντεχες συναντήσεις. Εκείνος είχε ήδη πάει να γιορτάσει τις διακοπές πίσω στο Ντένβερ μαζί με την οικογένεια της Κέιτ, όπως ήταν το όνομα της. Δεν ήθελε να τον δει. Ή μάλλον ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο να τον δει, όμως δε μπορούσε να ξέρει την αντίδραση της. Ήταν ευτυχισμένη με το Μπαπτίστ – όχι, όχι ευτυχισμένη, ικανοποιημένη – και θα φρόντιζε να παραμείνει έτσι.

Είχαν γνωριστεί σε ένα κλαμπ στη Μπολόνια, όπου σπούδαζε πολιτικός μηχανικός. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος που σε πονούσαν τα μάτια να τον κοιτάς για πολύ. Στην αρχή η Δάφνη είχε πιστέψει ότι ήταν ομοφυλόφιλος. Δεν ήταν δυνατό ένας άντρας με αυτά τα λαξευμένα χαρακτηριστικά και αυτό το βγαλμένο από περιοδικά μόδας ντύσιμο να ήταν στρέιτ. Της είχε αποδείξει περίτρανα την αλήθεια στο κρεβάτι του μερικές ώρες αργότερα.

Από τότε είχαν περάσει πολλές αποδείξεις σε διάφορα κρεβάτια. Είχαν μία απροσχημάτιστη και απρόσκοπτη σχέση χωρίς εξαρτήσεις, τίτλους ιδιοκτησίας και δράματα. Περνούσαν καλά όταν ήταν μαζί και επίσης καλά όταν δεν ήταν. Για αυτό και η Δάφνη δεν το σκέφτηκε πολύ, πριν του ζητήσει να έρθει μαζί της στη Νέα Υόρκη. Το μόνο που ήξερε ήταν ότι ήταν ένα ταξίδι που δε μπορούσε να κάνει μόνη.

Καθώς το αεροπλάνο έπαιρνε τη θέση του για την προσγείωση και η συμπαθητική φωνή της αεροσυνοδού τους ενημέρωνε για τις υποδείξεις ασφαλείας, το ζεστό του χέρι μέσα στο δικό της την διαβεβαίωνε, ότι τελικά δεν είχε κάνει άσχημα.

* * *

Το αεροδρόμιο Τζον Φιτζέραλντ Κένεντι της Νέας Υόρκης ήταν στολισμένο τα καλά του για την υποδοχή του νέου χρόνου. Ο δήμαρχος της πόλης δεν είχε λυπηθεί τα έξοδα και φέτος το Μεγάλο Μήλο ήταν γεμάτο φώτα, στολισμένα δέντρα και εορταστικές διακοσμήσεις. Στην αίθουσα αφίξεων εξωτερικού υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο έλατο στο οποίο αντί για μπάλες το προσωπικό εδάφους είχε κρεμάσει διάφορους τύπους αεροσκαφών.

«Σόφι, έλα να δεις! Είναι τέλειο!»

Ένας νεαρός βρισκόταν μπροστά στο εν λόγω κωνοφόρο και χάζευε τις μοντελιστικές μινιατούρες με ορθάνοιχτο στόμα και ελαφρώς ηλιθιωδές χαμόγελο σαν παιδί πέντε χρονών. Μία κοπέλα γύρισε και τον κοίταξε, αλλά δεν του απάντησε ούτε πήγε κοντά του. Στεκόταν στο κέντρο της αίθουσας ακριβώς στο άνοιγμα των αυτόματων θυρών και φαινόταν να περιμένει με ανυπομονησία κάτι – ή μάλλον κάποιον, δεδομένου του χώρου.

Ήταν πολύ όμορφη, με σκούρα μάτια και επιδερμίδα, γλυκό πρόσωπο και μαύρα μακριά μαλλιά που ακουμπούσαν σχεδόν τη μέση της. Παρόλα αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά της έμοιαζαν σφιγμένα. Δάγκωνε ανεπαίσθητα τα χείλη της και έμπλεκε με ένταση τα δάκτυλα της με το βλέμμα της καρφωμένο στις πόρτες που άνοιγαν και έκλειναν συνεχώς ξεβράζοντας ολοένα καταφθάνοντες ταξιδιώτες.

Ο νεαρός παρατήρησε το αγχωμένο παρουσιαστικό της και εγκαταλείποντας τη θέση του μπροστά στο δέντρο την πλησίασε από πίσω και ακούμπησε τρυφερά τα χέρια του στους ώμους της. Παρότι ήταν ψηλή, εκείνος την περνούσε άνετα ένα κεφάλι. Εν τούτοις παρέμεναν πολύ ταιριαστό ζευγάρι. Και ο άνδρας είχε σκούρα μαλλιά και μάτια και ομορφιά που δε συναντούσες εύκολα. Επίσης ήταν υπερβολικά ογκώδης, τόσο που έμοιαζε απειλητικός.

«Ηρέμησε», της ψιθύρισε απαλά μαλάζοντας θωπευτικά το λαιμό της. «Όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα δεις»

«Μη με αρχίζεις τώρα!», τον αποπήρε εκείνη κάνοντας ένα βήμα μπροστά, για να απομακρυνθεί από τη λαβή του. «Αν τσακωθώ με την αδερφή μου, θα το πάρεις στο λαιμό σου!»

Ο μεγαλόσωμος νέος κατέβασε στενοχωρημένα τα χέρια του παρατηρώντας συνοφρυωμένος την καλή του να του ξεφεύγει μακριά. Είχε κάνει μαλακία, το ήξερε, αλλά δεν ήταν δική του ευθύνη αυτή η γαμημένη κατάσταση. Αφού δεν ήταν καλός στα ψέματα, όλοι το ήξεραν αυτό! Επίτηδες είχε κρατηθεί και δεν είχε μεταμορφωθεί μία εβδομάδα τώρα για να μην του ξεφύγει καμία σκέψη που δεν έπρεπε. Αλλά ο Ντέιβιντ ήταν πιο πονηρός από τον ίδιο.

Είχε βρει τρόπο να του εκμαιεύσει την αλήθεια και τώρα η ήσυχη πρωτοχρονιά που είχε η Σόφι στο μυαλό της είχε μετατραπεί σε ωρολογιακή βόμβα έτοιμη να εκραγεί ανά πάσα στιγμή. Τού το είχε πει του πανίβλακα να μείνει μακριά, αλλά εννοείται σιγά μην τον άκουγε. Να τα τώρα! Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα που μεταφραζόταν σε προσευχή να μη θρηνήσουν θύματα αυτό το τέλος του χρόνου και ύστερα αποπειράθηκε να επαναπροσεγγίσει την αγαπημένη του. Εκείνη την ώρα ωστόσο οι αυτόματες πόρτες ξανάνοιξαν και από μέσα εμφανίστηκε η Δάφνη Μπλακ.

Η Σόφι σκέπασε με την παλάμη της το στόμα της, για να καλύψει την κραυγούλα χαράς που δε μπόρεσε να καταπνίξει με το που αντίκρισε τη δίδυμη αδερφή της. Είχε να την δει σχεδόν μισό χρόνο και της είχε λείψει αφάνταστα. Δίχως να συγκρατηθεί άλλο έτρεξε προς το μέρος της πριν η Δάφνη την εντοπίσει καλά-καλά και με ένα σάλτο βρέθηκε στην αγκαλιά της.

«Αδερφούλα μου, αδερφούλα μου, αδερφούλα μου!», μινύριζε μέσα στα μακριά μαλλιά της κοπέλας.

Ο Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ παρατήρησε πως δεν ήταν ο μόνος που στεκόταν αμήχανος και παρακολουθούσε την τρυφερή επανασύνδεση. Κοντά στη Δάφνη περίμενε ένας ψηλός και αδύνατος νεαρός άνδρας με μοντέρνα κουρεμένα καστανά μαλλιά και κοριτσίστικα όμορφο πρόσωπο. Φορούσε ταμπά δετά παπούτσια, στενό μαύρο παντελόνι, γκρι ριγέ σακάκι και άσπρη μπλούζα. Στο λαιμό του είχε τυλίξει ένα μαύρο φουλάρι επιμελώς ατημέλητο, ενώ μία στρατιωτική ταυτότητα ασήμιζε στο στέρνο του.

«Ευρωπαϊκή ψωνάρα!», σκέφτηκε με απέχθεια ο Τάιλερ.

Δε θα έπρεπε να νιώθει έτσι. Η Δάφνη ήταν σαν αδερφή του, είχαν μεγαλώσει μαζί, και πραγματικά ήθελε να είναι ευτυχισμένη. Ωστόσο ο Ντέιβιντ ήταν κολλητός του και ξάδερφος του και κυρίως συνάγελος του. Δε μπορούσε να χαίρεται με την υποφορά του, κυρίως όταν του είχε επιβληθεί φυσικώ και αυταρχικώ τω τρόπω και ο ίδιος δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό. Για τον Τάιλερ το αποτύπωμα είχε εξελιχθεί ιδανικά, τα γονίδια του είχαν διαλέξει τη μία και αυτή κοπέλα που είχε διαλέξει και η καρδιά του. Για το Ντέιβιντ και τη Δάφνη το αποτύπωμα ήταν μία τεράστια μαλακισμένη παπάρα.

«Τάι!»

Η Σόφι είχε επιτέλους αφήσει τη Δάφνη από την αγκαλιά της και τώρα η μελαχρινή καλλονή είχε ανοίξει τα χέρια της, για να χαιρετήσει και τον ίδιο με έναν αδερφικό εναγκαλισμό. Ο νεαρός Κλίαργουωτερ την ανασήκωσε από το πάτωμα και την έσφιξε δυνατά από τη μέση. Η μυρωδιά της ήταν σχεδόν ίδια με της Σόφι, τόσο ώστε μία λιγότερο εξασκημένη μύτη να της μπέρδευε. Ωστόσο ενώ της Σόφι μύριζε κανέλα και σοκολάτα – γλυκιά, αισθησιακή, καταπραϋντική, της Δάφνη ήταν κανέλα και γαρύφαλλο – πικάντικη, εξωτική, διεγερτική.

«Μας έλειψες, Νταφ», της είπε τρυφερά.

«Και εμένα μου λείψατε, πολύ!», ανταπέδωσε το κανάκεμα.

Μόλις ο Τάιλερ την κατέβασε ξανά στο δάπεδο, στράφηκε στο Μπαπτίστ που περίμενε χαμογελώντας διακριτικά σε μία άκρη και του έτεινε το χέρι της. Εκείνος προχώρησε ένα βήμα και το έκλεισε στο δικό του. Του χαμογέλασε φωτεινά και ύστερα επέστρεψε το βλέμμα της στο νεαρό ζευγάρι μπροστά της.

«Μπαπτίστ, από εδώ η αδερφή μου, η Σόφι, και ο παιδικός μας φίλος και πλέον επίσημος αγαπημένος της, Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ», έκανε τις συστάσεις.

Ευτυχώς ο Μπαπτίστ γνώριζε αρκετά καλά αγγλικά, παρότι είχε έντονη προφορά όπως οι περισσότεροι Ιταλοί. Δε θα υπήρχε πρόβλημα, τουλάχιστον στη συνεννόηση. Αν έκρινε ωστόσο από το μαζεμένο ύφος του Τάιλερ, ίσως να εμφανίζονταν προσκόμματα άλλου είδους.

«Μπαπτίστ Τζιαμπικάνο, χαίρω πολύ!», χαιρέτισε ο Ιταλός τους δύο Αμερικάνους.

«Καλώς όρισες, Μπαπτίστ!», του χαμογέλασε εγκάρδια η Σόφι. «Η Δάφνη μου είπε πως έρχεσαι πρώτη φορά στη Νέα Υόρκη;»

«Si, θέλω να πω, ναι», γέλασε αδέξια με το κοινότοπο λάθος του, προκαλώντας θυμηδία και στις δύο κοπέλες, αλλά όχι στο μεταμορφιστή.

«Μην ανησυχείς, θα φροντίσουμε να περάσεις υπέροχα. Και μέχρι να φύγεις τα αγγλικά σου θα είναι περίφημα», τον καθησύχασε εύθυμα η Σόφι. «Λοιπόν, πηγαίνουμε; Έχουμε παρκάρει στη ζώνη σύντομης στάθμευσης», προσέθεσε και οι τέσσερις νέοι μαζί με το καροτσάκι των αποσκευών κατευθύνθηκαν προς την έξοδο.

«Αχ, πραγματικά μου έλειψε η Νέα Υόρκη», αναφώνησε εισπνέοντας απολαυστικά η Δάφνη Μπλακ, όταν βγήκαν στον εξωτερικό αέρα.

Είχε αρκετό κρύο για έναν κανονικό άνθρωπο, ωστόσο η ίδια, καθώς και οι τρεις από τους τέσσερις συνοδούς της, δεν ένιωθαν βαθμό διαφοράς στη θερμοκρασία τους. Ο Μπαπτίστ όμως τυλίχθηκε καλύτερα στο γκρι σακάκι του. Στην Ιταλία ο καιρός ήταν πολύ διαφορετικός. Ήταν ακόμα ζεστά για Δεκέμβριο και τις τελευταίες ημέρες έκανε μόνο λιακάδες. Η Δάφνη τον αγκάλιασε τρυφερά από τη μέση. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε με αυτόν τον αστραποβολούντα τρόπο του που η Δάφνη ήταν σίγουρη ότι είχε κάνει πολλές καρδιές να ραγίσουν. Ήταν περίεργο πράγμα η μοίρα. Πώς κάποιος χαίρεται με την πηγή της δυστυχίας ενός άλλου.

Έφτασαν στο αμάξι του Τάιλερ, ένα γκρι Honda Acura RDX. Η Δάφνη ενθουσιάστηκε αμέσως με το καινούργιο, τετρακίνητο τζιπ και άρχισε να το εξετάζει από κάθε πλευρά και να αναλύει τα μηχανολογικά χαρακτηριστικά του, ενώ η Σόφι κουνούσε με πάρεση το κεφάλι της. Σε αυτόν τον τομέα η αδερφή της δεν είχε αλλάξει καθόλου.

«Αλουμινένιος κινητήρας 273 ίππων με κεφαλή i-VTEC και διπλό άξονα εξισορρόπησης. Φίλε μου, το τουτού σου πιάνει τα 97 χιλιόμετρα στα 2.7 δεύτερα. Καθόλου άσχημα, καθόλου άσχημα!», επαίνεσε γελώντας η Δάφνη το αστραφτερό όχημα χαϊδεύοντας το σαν να ήταν ζωντανός οργανισμός.

«Τι να σου πω, Νταφ», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του ο λύκος παίζοντας τα κλειδιά στα χέρια του. «Ξέρεις πως δεν τα σκαμπάζω και πολύ αυτά. Ό,τι μου πρότεινε ο πατ … ο αδερφός σου πήρα!»

Η Σόφι έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα στο Τάιλερ, ο οποίος κατάπιε με σαφή δυσκολία. Σκατά! Άλλος ένας λόγος να τον έχει στη μπούκα! Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο! Θα έπρεπε να ήταν πιο προσεκτικός με τα λεγόμενα του μπροστά στο Μπαπτίστ. Όπως ήξεραν όλοι οι κοινοί άνθρωποι, ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ δεν ήταν πατέρας, αλλά αδερφός της Δάφνη και της Σόφι, καθώς και του Σήζαρ, και η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν ήταν η κουνιάδα τους και όχι η μητέρα τους.

«Ας μπούμε μέσα, ε; Κάνει κρύο», είπε αντιπερισπαστικά ο Τάιλερ απενεργοποιώντας το μηχανισμό ασφάλισης.

Βοήθησε τον Ιταλό να βάλουν στο πορτμπαγκάζ τις αποσκευές και αφού όλοι είχαν πάρει τις θέσεις τους, κάθισε και ο ίδιος στη δικιά του πίσω από το τιμόνι. Η Σόφι βρισκόταν δίπλα του και η Δάφνη με το Μπαπτίστ στα μετόπισθεν. Έβαλε μπρος και ξεκίνησαν. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της διαδρομής προτίμησε να διατηρήσει τη σιωπή του και έτσι τη σωφροσύνη του. Αντίθετα έμεινε να ακούει τους υπόλοιπους να κουβεντιάζουν περί ανέμων και υδάτων. Από ότι φαινόταν η καλή του ανέβαλε όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε το θέμα Ντέιβιντ φοβούμενη την αντίδραση της αδερφής της. Μπορεί βέβαια πάλι να προτιμούσε να της το πει, όταν θα έμεναν μόνες, αν και ο Τάιλερ δεν ήταν σίγουρος, ότι θα είχαν αυτήν την πολυτέλεια χρόνου.

«Μένετε αρκετά μακριά από την πόλη, non è vero;», παρατήρησε ο Μπαπτίστ, καθώς κοιτούσε το τοπίο να αλλάζει από αστικό σε υπεραστικό.

«Ναι, η οικογένεια μου προτιμά τα ήσυχα προάστια», απάντησε η Δάφνη.

Με κάθε χιλιόμετρο που διένυαν και πλησίαζαν το δάσος του Στέρλινγκ και την έπαυλη των Κάλεν, η νεαρή κοπέλα ένιωθε ολοένα και περισσότερο πόσο της είχε λείψει η οικογένεια της και το σπίτι της. Θα ήταν όλοι εκεί να την περιμένουν. Οι γονείς της, οι παππούδες της, η θεία Άλις με τη θεία Ρόζαλι και ο θείος Τζάσπερ με το θείο Έμετ. Θα ήταν ακόμα και οι προπαππούδες της και ο Σεθ με την Κάρλα και ο Στέφαν με τη Λία. Όλοι θα ήταν εκεί εκτός από εκείνον. Δεν πειράζει. Η Δάφνη είχε ήδη αρχίσει να συνηθίζει να ζει με την απουσία του.

Όταν επιτέλους βγήκαν από τον περιφερειακό και έστριψαν προς τα δυτικά στο γνωστό, απομονωμένο δρόμο, η καρδιά της νεαρής Μπλακ χτυπούσε δυνατά μέσα στα στήθη της. Μόλις δε πέρασαν την καγκελόφραχτη πόρτα και προχωρούσαν στο ιδιόκτητο βουλεβάρτο με το ζόρι συγκρατούταν στο κάθισμα της για να μην πηδήξει έξω από το αμάξι και τρέξει προς την έπαυλη με τα πόδια.

Επιτέλους έφτασαν στο άπλωμα μπροστά από την κύρια είσοδο. Ο Τάιλερ τους άφησε να κατέβουν και να πάρουν τις βαλίτσες τους και ο ίδιος απομακρύνθηκε ξανά, για να παρκάρει το τζιπ στον ειδικό χώρο στάθμευσης λίγο πιο κάτω. Η Δάφνη δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει μερικά βήματα, όταν η εξώπορτα είχε ανοίξει και από μέσα είχε εμφανιστεί ένας μεγαλόσωμος ιθαγενής και μία κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα.

«Ήρθατε!», αναφώνησε ο νεαρός και τεντώνοντας τα χέρια του κάλεσε τη χαϊδεμένη του κόρη στην αγκαλιά του.

Η Δάφνη δεν έχασε λεπτό πριν τρέξει προς το μέρος του. Χώθηκε στα τεράστια μπράτσα του και ακούμπησε τα κεφάλι της στο στέρνο του απολαμβάνοντας τη μυρωδιά του. Μυρωδιά μπαμπούλη. Η όσφρηση της ήταν μία από τις υπερφυσικές της ικανότητες που λάτρευε. Ένιωθε οίκτο για τους απλούς ανθρώπους που δε μπορούσαν να απολαύσουν τις διακριτικές νότες της χαρακτηριστικής οσμής κάθε ατόμου.

«Μού έλειψες, πατερούλη!», του ψιθύρισε τόσο σιγά, ώστε να την ακούσει μόνο εκείνος.

Η Σόφι ανέλαβε τις συστάσεις, καθώς η Δάφνη τους χαιρετούσε όλους με βαθιούς εναγκαλισμούς και δεν είχε μυαλό για ευγένειες. Μετά τους γονείς τους όλοι οι υπόλοιποι κάτοικοι του σπιτιού είχαν συρρεύσει στην πυλωτή για να καλωσορίσουν την ξενιτεμένη τους. Σίγουρα δεν ήταν ένα θέαμα που έβλεπες συχνά· δεκατέσσερις ενήλικες με φυσιογνωμία μοντέλου. Για αυτό η Σόφι δεν απόρησε με το εμβρόντητο βλέμμα του Μπαπτίστ. Τον πλησίασε καταπραϋντικά.

«Μπαπτίστ, να σου γνωρίσω την οικογένεια μας», του πρότεινε χαμογελώντας ζεστά. «Αυτός που αγκαλιάζει η Δάφνη είναι ο αδερφός μας, ο Τζέικομπ, και αυτή εδώ είναι η Ρενέσμε, η γυναίκα του»

«Καλώς ήρθες στο σπίτι μας, Μπαπτίστ», χαιρέτισε θερμά τον Ιταλό η μητέρα τους.

«Ευχαριστώ για τη φιλοξενία», ανταπέδωσε τον χαιρετισμό το ίδιο ευγενικά εκείνος.

«Μετά έχουμε το Σεθ που είναι αδερφός του Τάιλερ και την Κάρλα που είναι γυναίκα του. Η Λία είναι αδερφή του Τάιλερ και του Σεθ και ο Στέφαν είναι ο άνδρας της», συνέχισε τις παρουσιάσεις η Σόφι ξεκινώντας από τους λύκους. «Από εδώ είναι ο αδερφός της Ρενέσμε, Έντουαρντ, και αυτή είναι η Μπέλα, η γυναίκα του. Ο Τζάσπερ και η Ρόζαλι είναι αδέρφια του Έντουαρντ και η Άλις είναι η γυναίκα του Τζάσπερ και ο Έμετ ο άντρας της Ρόζαλι. Τέλος αυτοί είναι οι γονείς του Έντουαρντ, Κάρλαιλ και Έσμε»

Όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι συστήθηκαν με τη σειρά τους στο νεοφερμένο είτε με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού και ένα χαμόγελο είτε πιο έντονα με χειραψίες και στην περίπτωση της Άλις με μία αγκαλιά. Ο Μπαπτίστ έμοιαζε κεραυνοχτυπημένος. Ευτυχώς η Δάφνη είχε τελειώσει το πρώτο στάδιο των θωπεύσεων και επέστρεψε στο πλάι του προς αρωγή του. Τον έπιασε τρυφερά αγκαζέ και τον οδήγησε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

«Ουάου! Άλις, ξεπέρασες τον εαυτό σου φέτος με τους στολισμούς», σχολίασε βλέποντας τη χριστουγεννιάτικη διακόσμηση του μεγάρου.

Παντού υπήρχαν γιρλάντες και γκι και έλατα και χρυσές χιονονιφάδες που κρέμονταν από τα ψηλά ταβάνια. Ο Μπαπτίστ κοιτούσε επίσης τον χώρο λες και είχε μπει σε μουσείο, ωστόσο η Δάφνη σκέφτηκε ότι μπορεί να μην ήταν καθόλου αντίδραση στο εορταστικό διάκοσμο αλλά στην εμφάνιση του σπιτιού εν γένει. Οι Κάλεν είχαν μία τάση προς τη μεγαλοπρέπεια, την οποία είχαν εμφυσήσει και στους νέους λύκους και βρικόλακες που είχαν προστεθεί στο άντρο τους.

«Τώρα που τελειώσαμε με τις συστάσεις, θέλεις να σε ξεναγήσω λίγο;», ρώτησε το Μπαπτίστ, για να τον βοηθήσει να εγκλιματιστεί καλύτερα.

«Ε, Νταφ, είναι και κάποιος ακόμα που δε συστήσαμε», ακούστηκε διστακτική η φωνή της αδερφής της.

«Ποιος;», ρώτησε απορημένα η Δάφνη.

Η Σόφι αντί για απάντηση έριξε ένα βλέμμα προς την πλευρά της μεγάλης κεντρικής σκάλας. Εκεί, πίσω από τα κεφάλια του Τζάσπερ και της Ρόζαλι, διακρίνονταν δύο ακόμα άνθρωποι. Η μία ήταν κοπέλα με ξανθά μαλλιά και μπλε μάτια και η Δάφνη ήταν σίγουρη πως δεν την είχε ξαναδεί στη ζωή της. Το άλλο άτομο ήταν ένας νεαρός άνδρας με επίσης ανοιχτόχρωμα χαρακτηριστικά και τα πιο θλιμμένα μάτια που η Δάφνη είχε συναντήσει ποτέ. Δε θα μπορούσε να συγχύσει αυτές τις γαλάζιες μελαγχολίες με τίποτα άλλο. Η καρδιά της είχε μάθει να τσακίζεται κάθε φορά που τις αντίκριζε. Όσο και αν δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί, όσο και αν πίεζε το μυαλό της να το αρνηθεί, ο Ντέιβιντ Μάρλοου στεκόταν στη βάση των μαρμάρινων σκαλιών μερικά βήματα μακριά της.

* * *

Υποκρισία. Υποκρισία και χειραγώγηση και ψέματα. Ό,τι σιχαινόταν η Δάφνη, το είχε ασπαστεί σαν το κλειδί της σωτηρίας της τις τελευταίες ώρες. Από όταν τον είχε αντικρίσει, από όταν είχε προχωρήσει προς το μέρος της και της είχε απλώσει φιλικά το χέρι του, από όταν της είχε συστήσει την κοπέλα του, την ξανθούλα Κέιτ με τα ξέθωρα γαλάζια μάτια. Την είχε χαιρετίσει χαμογελώντας ευγενικά, ενώ το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να της ξεριζώσει το κεφάλι με τα ίδια της τα δόντια. Δεν ξέρει τι είχε αισθανθεί εκείνος, όταν του γνώρισε το Μπαπτίστ. Εξωτερικά δεν είχε αφήσει να φανεί τίποτα.

Γιατί είχε έρθει; Ήθελε να την βασανίσει, να της αποδείξει περίτρανα πόσο ανίκανη ήταν να τον ξεπεράσει; Να της τρίψει στα μούτρα την κυριαρχία του; Εκείνος είχε προχωρήσει στη ζωή του. Γιατί δεν άφηνε και την ίδια να προσπαθήσει να το κάνει; Τουλάχιστον ήταν περήφανη για την ψυχραιμία της, το ουδέτερο παρουσιαστικό της, το συγκρατημένο, το αδιάφορο, κληροδότημα του παππού Έντουαρντ. Είχε πιάσει το Μπαπτίστ με σταθερή λαβή και τον είχε οδηγήσει τους υπόλοιπους χώρους του σπιτιού χωρίς να κοιτάξει άλλο πίσω, χωρίς να ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο, χωρίς να ξεσκίσει τα σωθικά της από την ανάγκη της για τα μελαγχολικά του μάτια.

Είχε αφιερώσει όλη τη σκέψη της στο να περιγράφει στο Μπαπτίστ τις γωνιές και τα δωμάτια του μεγάρου. Ήταν ένας πολύ παλιός πύργος των αρχών του 19ου αιώνα και ευτυχώς είχε πολλά να πει και άλλα τόσα να ξεχάσει. Ο Ιταλός έμοιαζε ενθουσιασμένος, πολιτικός μηχανικός γαρ. Τώρα είχαν επιστρέψει στο δωμάτιο τους για να τακτοποιήσουν τα πράγματα τους και να φρεσκαριστούν πριν από το δείπνο. Ο Μπαπτίστ βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στο υπέρδιπλο κρεβάτι κοιτώντας με απλανή μάτια των περίτεχνο ουρανό.

«Αυτό το σπίτι είναι τεράστιο!», τον άκουσε να λέει στα Ιταλικά.

Στεκόταν μπροστά στον καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας της και έφτιαχνε το μακιγιάζ της. Είχαν κάνει και οι δύο μπάνιο και είχαν ντυθεί και έμενε μόνο ο καλλωπισμός της για να κατέβουν στη μεγάλη τραπεζαρία, όπου τους περίμεναν οι υπόλοιποι. Έπρεπε να βρει ένα σχέδιο να δράσει, δε μπορούσε να αφήσει τα πράγματα στην τύχη, θα προδιδόταν.

«Ναι», του απάντησε. «Ανήκει στην οικογένεια της Ρενέσμε. Είχαν την καλοσύνη να μας καλέσουν για τις γιορτές»

Η πραγματικότητα απείχε σε λεπτομέρειες. Η έπαυλη ανήκε πράγματι στους Κάλεν, αλλά από όταν η Δάφνη είχε φύγει για Ιταλία και η Σόφι με τον Τάιλερ πέρασαν σε Πανεπιστήμια της Νέας Υόρκης, όλη η οικογένεια, μαζί με τους Κλίαργουωτερ και τους Μάρλοου, είχε μετακομίσει εδώ αφήνοντας πίσω το Ντένβερ. Ήταν δύσκολο τόσο για τους βρικόλακες όσο και για τους λύκους να ζουν μόνοι τους και είχαν προτιμήσει αυτήν την πρωτοφανή συγκατοίκηση από το να μένουν σε πολλά διαφορετικά οικήματα. Άλλωστε ο πύργος ήταν τόσο μεγάλος, ώστε οι διάφοροι κάτοικοι μπορούσαν να περάσουν εβδομάδες χωρίς να αλληλοσυναντηθούν, εάν δεν το ήθελαν. Ωστόσο πλέον ήταν πολύ δεμένοι και όλοι τα πήγαιναν καλά με όλους πέρα από τα χαριτωμένα καβγαδάκια.

«Μου είναι τόσο περίεργο να βρίσκομαι μεταξύ τόσων πολλών ανθρώπων, ξέρεις μοναχοπαίδι και έτσι», μονολόγησε ο Μπαπτίστ. «Βέβαια όλοι μου φάνηκαν συμπαθητικοί, το λίγο που τους είδα. Και η αδερφή σου είναι πολύ κουλ»

Η Δάφνη δε μίλησε. Αυτή τη στιγμή της ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να θεωρήσει τη Σόφι κουλ ή οτιδήποτε καλό εν πάση περιπτώσει! Την είχε ξεγελάσει και κοροϊδέψει. Της είχε υποσχεθεί ότι δε θα τον έβλεπε, ότι θα ήταν πολλά χιλιόμετρα μακριά και δε θα ήξερε καν για την άφιξη της. Όμως, όχι! Η δίδυμη αδερφή της είχε προτιμήσει να βάλει τη φιλία πάνω από το αίμα και η Δάφνη ένιωθε μία ολοένα αυξανόμενη θέληση να της αστράψει δύο ξεγυρισμένα χαστούκια. Είχε όμως αποφασίσει να προσποιηθεί την άνετη, όσο περισσότερο γινόταν, και πάρα πάνω ακόμα. Κανείς δε θα αντιλαμβανόταν το παραμικρό, θα ήταν λες και δεν την άγγιζε και ενοχλούσε τίποτα.

Φόρεσε το σκούρο κόκκινο κραγιόν της, στερέωσε τα κοντά διαμαντένια σκουλαρίκια της, άπλωσε δύο σταγόνες από το ακριβό άρωμα της πίσω από τα αυτιά της και σηκώθηκε. Είχε επιλέξει ένα σμαραγδένιο φόρεμα χωρίς καθόλου ντεκολτέ, αλλά σούπερ μίνι και κολλητό, με μανίκια τρουά καρ που ήταν καλυμμένο σε όλη την επιφάνεια από διακριτικές, αστραφτερές πέτρες. Είχε το ιδανικό σώμα για να το υποστηρίξει και το ήξερε. Αν ήταν αλλιώς τα πράγματα, ίσως να ένιωθε ελαφριά ντροπή για την απροκάλυπτη πρόκληση της. Όμως εκείνος πρώτος είχε κηρύξει τον πόλεμο ερχόμενος με τη γκόμενα του, για να τις χαλάσει τις ελάχιστες ημέρες που είχε με την οικογένεια της. Θα έπρεπε λοιπόν να πληρώσει.

Περπατώντας γεμάτη χάρη στις πανύψηλες μαύρες γόβες της από οπάκ βελούδο πλησίασε το κρεβάτι. Ο Μπαπτίστ ανακάθισε και την έπιασε σφιχτά από τους γλουτούς. Την κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια και ύστερα το βλέμμα του κατρακύλησε σε όλο το κορμί της με μία ερωτική πείνα που η Δάφνη ήξερε καλά. Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα της φάνηκε χυδαία, κυρίως επειδή δεν προοριζόταν για εκείνη, αλλά για το πρόστυχο προσωπείο που είχε υιοθετήσει.

«Sei bellissima», της ψιθύρισε χαζεύοντας την.

Η Δάφνη χαμογέλασε ελαφρά, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Τον πήρε από το χέρι και τον τράβηξε να σηκωθεί, στο οποίο υπάκουσε με περίσσεια προθυμία. Όλα θα ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολα, αν μπορούσε να τον αγαπήσει πραγματικά. Αλλά δεν ήταν. Η Δάφνη όμως είχε μάθει να είναι μαχήτρια. Τέντωσε προς τα πίσω τους ώμους της σε μία ευθυτενή στάση και κατάπιε κάθε δισταγμό της. Τώρα ξεκινούσε η παράσταση.

* * *

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του που ένιωθε την αμείλικτη παντοδυναμία της ζήλειας. Είχε έρθει και τον είχε πιάσει από το λαιμό και είχε σκεπάσει με το αγκαθωτό της άγγισμα κάθε σπιθαμή του και κάθε εχέφρονα σκέψη του. Δεν είχε δώσει κανένα προειδοποιητικό σημάδι, καμία ελπίδα αυτοπροστασίας. Τον είχε γραπώσει και υποτάξει σαν άβουλο ον και τον μίκραινε και τον μίκραινε, ώσπου στο τέλος είχε απομείνει μία μικρή κουκιδίτσα με την πικρή γεύση της απόρριψης στο στόμα και το μεταλλικό ανατρίχιασμα σε όλο το κορμί.

Η υπέρτατη χαρά της θέασης της μετά από τόσο καιρό είχε εξανεμιστεί από την παρουσία του άνδρα δίπλα της. Σκατά! Ήταν θεογκόμενος! Και έμοιαζε τρελά ερωτευμένος μαζί της και εκείνη μαζί του. Στο τραπέζι ήθελε να του καρφώσει το πιρούνι στο μάτι, κυρίως επειδή ήταν τόσο ευγενικός και τόσο καλλιεργημένος και τόσο τζέντλεμαν και τόσο συμπαθητικός, γαμώ το κέρατο του! Πολιτικός μηχανικός από πλούσια οικογένεια πολιτικών μηχανικών. Εικοσιτριών χρονών, σπούδαζε στη Μπολόνια και καταγόταν από το Μιλάνο. Ήξερε τένις, σκάκι, ιππασία και γκολφ, όπως φρόντισαν όλοι στην οικογένεια να μάθουν με τις συνεχείς ερωτήσεις τους. Και ντυνόταν σαν μοντέλο. Α, ναι! Εννοείται πως του είχε γίνει πρόταση να κάνει πασαρέλα!

Το χειρότερο όμως όλων ήταν πως ο Ντέιβιντ γνώριζε ότι δεν τον ζήλευε για τίποτα από αυτά. Όχι, δεν θα τον ζήλευε καθόλου, όπως δεν είχε ζηλέψει ποτέ τα κατορθώματα των άλλων ανθρώπων, αν δεν ακουμπούσε συνεχώς το χέρι του στο μπούτι της Δάφνη. Είχε φροντίσει να κάτσει δίπλα της, ποιος ξέρει από ποια μαζοχιστική παρόρμηση, και μπορούσε να βλέπει φάτσα φόρα τα ζουλήγματα και τα χάδια στο τρυφερό μηρό που κάποτε ανήκε σε εκείνον. Θεέ μου! Το τέρας της ζήλειας ήταν μολυσματικό! Τον είχε κάνει να βλέπει τον πιο αγαπημένο του άτομο στον κόσμο σαν ένα κομμάτι κρέας!

Προσπάθησε να συνέλθει. Να πείσει τον εαυτό του ότι η Δάφνη δεν ήταν ιδιοκτησία κανενός. Είχε απλά κάνει τις επιλογές της. Τι περίμενε δηλαδή; Να μείνει κολλημένη σε έναν αποτυπωμένο λύκο; Εκείνος είχε την Κέιτ. Αυτή ήταν το άλφα και το ωμέγα της ύπαρξης του.

Μαλακίες! Όταν έβλεπε τη Δάφνη να τρίβεται πάνω στο βρωμοιταλό και το ευρωσκουπίδι να χώνει τη γλώσσα του στο στόμα της, το τελευταίο πράγμα στο μυαλό του ήταν η ξανθιά κοπέλα που τον παρακαλούσε να χορέψουν. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να μη δίνει δεκάρα αν το αποτύπωμα του ζούσε ή πέθαινε και η μόνη του σκέψη να ήταν να αρπάξει τη μελαχρινή καλλονή από τα χέρια του αλήτη και να την πάρει μακριά;

Βρίσκονταν σε ένα μοδάτο κλαμπ στο Βορειοανατολικό Μανχάταν. Μετά το τραπέζι η Σόφι είχε επιμείνει να βγουν έξω να διασκεδάσουν. Η Δάφνη είχε δεχτεί χωρίς ιδιαίτερα παρακάλια και ο ίδιος δε μπορούσε να λείπει. Φυσικά η συμπεριφορά του ερωτευμένου ζευγαριού στο μαγαζί ήταν επαναλαμβανόμενες μαχαιριές στην καρδιά. Όλο φιλιά και χουφτώματα και αισθησιακά αγγίσματα στην πίστα. Σκατά! Είχε επιστρέψει σπίτι με τις φλέβες του έτοιμες να πεταχτούν από την πίεση.

Ό,τι και να είχε φανταστεί, όταν έμαθε από τον Τάιλερ πως η Δάφνη θα ερχόταν για την Πρωτοχρονιά, σίγουρα δεν είχε καμία σχέση με αυτό που ζούσε. Τα νέα δεν είχαν προλάβει να καταλαγιάσουν μέσα του, πριν αρχίσει ήδη να ετοιμάζεται για το ταξίδι στη Νέα Υόρκη. Η Κέιτ ήθελε να έρθει μαζί του. Της είχε πει όχι στην αρχή, αλλά μετά εκείνη είχε προφέρει την καταραμένη λέξη. Σε χρειάζομαι. Όλα μπορούσε να τα αντιμετωπίσει, αλλά το λύκο μέσα του, όταν το αποτύπωμα του τον χρειαζόταν, όχι. Είχε υποταχτεί στην ανάγκη της και την είχε πάρει συνοδεία του.

Κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τα μάτια της. Αυτά τα σμαραγδένια δάση των ματιών της που σε φυλάκιζαν μέσα τους και σου λησμονούσαν τη θέληση να ξαναβγείς από τις σκιές τους. Θα έπρεπε να σχεδιάζει την πρώτη τους συνάντηση, το τι θα της έλεγε, τι θα έκανε, πώς θα αντιδρούσε, αλλά δε μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί οπουδήποτε αλλού. Η απουσία της ήταν αργό δηλητήριο μέσα του. Ούτε μία ημέρα δεν είχε περάσει χωρίς να την φέρει στο νου του. Ενώ για όλους τους άλλους λύκους η στιγμή του αποτυπώματος σηματοδοτούσε μία καινούργια γέννηση δοσμένη στην ευτυχία, για εκείνον ήταν η αφετηρία της αρειμάνιας δυστυχίας του.

Η Κέιτ ήταν καλή κοπέλα. Συμπονετική, ευγενική, έξυπνη, ευχάριστη. Δεν ήταν δύσκολη η συμβίωση μαζί της. Τον αγαπούσε πραγματικά και προσπαθούσε πάντα να είναι ικανοποιημένος. Του είχε δοθεί ψυχή τε και σώματι και ο λύκος του την λάτρευε. Εκείνος όμως; Εκείνος δεν ένιωθε τίποτα. Ήταν λες και με το που αποτυπώθηκε πάνω της, η ψυχή του σχίστηκε στα δύο. Από τη μία το κτήνος μέσα του που τον οδηγούσε κοντά της και από την άλλη η ανθρώπινη πλευρά του που είχε μείνει να αποζητά ένα μελαχρινό κορμί και δύο πράσινα μάτια.

Ίσως για αυτό να ήταν και ο χειρότερος αποτυπωμένος λύκος στην ιστορία των αποτυπωμένων λύκων. Δεν της φερόταν άσχημα, απλά ψυχρά. Έμενε μαζί της μόνο και μόνο, επειδή όταν απομακρυνόταν – και το είχε αποπειραθεί ουκ ολίγες φορές – ένιωθε λες και τον τραβούσαν πίσω εκατομμύρια ατσάλινα σκοινιά που θα του ξέσκιζαν τις σάρκες αν δεν υποτασσόταν. Αλλά ακόμα πάλευε. Δεν της είχε δοθεί ολοκληρωτικά. Δεν της είχε πει τίποτα για τους μεταμορφιστές και την ιστορία του. Δεν ήξερε ότι ήταν λύκος, ούτε ότι ο επονομαζόμενος αδερφός του ήταν κανονικά πατέρας του και χορτοφάγος βρικόλακας. Ήλπιζε, μπορεί και επί ματαίω, σε μία αναπάντεχη απολύτρωση.

Ενδεχομένως να πίστευε ότι η Δάφνη κρατούσε το κλειδί για την απελευθέρωση του. Ήταν ένας από τους λόγους που είχε τρέξει σαν τρελός να την δει, μόλις έμαθε για τον ερχομό της. Αυτή τη στιγμή, ωστόσο, μόνο αδέσμευτος δεν αισθανόταν. Κοιτούσε το είδωλο του στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου και προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει τι στο καλό είχε συμβεί και είχε γαμηθεί έτσι η ζωή του. Γιατί δε μπορούσε να έχει τη μοίρα του Τάιλερ; Γιατί για τον ίδιο έπρεπε να είναι όλα τόσο δύσκολα; Και αυτή η ζήλεια θόλωνε το λογικό του σε μη αναστρέψιμο βαθμό.

Βγήκε έξω φορώντας ακόμα όλα τα ρούχα του. Η Κέιτ τον περίμενε ξύπνια στο κρεβάτι τους με ένα αισθησιακό κομπινεζόν. Ήξερε πολύ καλά τι ήθελε· η διέγερση της είχε πλημυρίσει τα ρουθούνια του. Δεν είχε ωστόσο κανένα σκοπό να της το δώσει και αποφάσισε να απομακρυνθεί από το δωμάτιο, πριν ξεστομίσει άθελα της την κωδική λέξη της υποταγής του.

«Πάω να πιω μία σόδα, το στομάχι μου δεν είναι και πολύ καλά», της πέταξε και χωρίς να περιμένει την αντίδραση της είχε ορμήσει σχεδόν έξω από την κρεβατοκάμαρα.

Εννοείται δεν κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα. Το στομάχι του ήταν περίφημα, αν εξαιρέσει κανείς τον κόμπο που είχε κατσικωθεί εκεί από την ώρα που είχε γνωρίσει τον Ιταλό. Αντίθετα έστριψε αριστερά και κατευθύνθηκε στη βόρεια πτέρυγα του Πύργου. Αφού διέσχισε δύο διαδρόμους και ανέβηκε μία πλατιά σκάλα, βρέθηκε μπροστά από την πόρτα που πίσω της έκρυβε την πηγή της απόλυτης ευτυχίας του και συνάμα της άκρατης δυστυχίας του.

Δεν ήταν βέβαιος τι ακριβώς έκανε εδώ πέρα. Ήταν αξιολύπητος και το γνώριζε, όμως δεν ήταν ικανός να αντιμετωπίσει τις ορμές του. Προσευχήθηκε η Δάφνη να μην τον αντιληφθεί και νυχοπατώντας έκατσε κατάχαμα με το αυτί του κολλημένο στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια κρυφακούοντας σαν καμία κυράτσα. Η αυτοεκτίμηση του είχε κατρακυλήσει στο ναδίρ αλλά απλά δε μπορούσε να χεστεί περισσότερο.

«Ti voglio, vita mia», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Ιταλού μέσα από το δωμάτιο.

«Αnch'io, amore mio», ήρθε η απάντηση της Δάφνη.

Ο Ντέιβιντ δε γνώριζε Ιταλικά και δε μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος τι σήμαινε ο διάλογος τους. Όταν όμως η ακοή του γέμισε από αναστεναγμούς και άναρθρες κραυγές και λακτίσματα σάρκας σε σάρκα, δε χρειαζόταν να είναι γλωσσολόγος για να αντιληφθεί τι ακριβώς λάμβανε χώρα ένα τοίχο μακριά του. Σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθιος παραπαίοντας σαν μεθυσμένος. Με κλειστά μάτια άρχισε να απομακρύνεται από το κολαστήριο του και να προχωρά στο σκοτεινό μέγαρο χωρίς να ξέρει πού πάει και πού ήθελε να πάει. Μπορεί να είχαν περάσει ώρες, μπορεί και λεπτά, μέχρι που τα βήματα του προσέκρουσαν πάνω σε ένα ξένο, μαλακό σώμα.

«Σιγά, ρε φίλε, άνθρωπος μπροστά σου!»

Άνοιξε τα βλέφαρα του και είδε τον Τάιλερ. Είχε καταφέρει και είχε φτάσει στο καθιστικό του τρίτου ορόφου που ήταν φωτισμένο μόνο από μία μικρή λάμπα δαπέδου. Στην άκρη στο μπαρ στεκόταν ο ξάδερφος του φορώντας τις πυτζάμες του. Έμοιαζε και ο ίδιος αναστατωμένος και στενοχωρημένος και στα χέρια του κρατούσε ένα ανοιχτό μπουκάλι ουίσκι από το οποίο έλειπε ήδη σεβαστή ποσότητα.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ;», απόρησε με βραχνή φωνή.

Ο μερικούς μήνες μεγαλύτερος του μεταμορφιστής κατέβασε το βλέμμα του και η έκφραση του ανέδιδε τέτοια θλίψη που ο Ντέιβιντ ξέχασε προς στιγμήν τα δικά του προβλήματα. Ο Τάιλερ ρούφηξε κλαψιάρικα τη μύτη του και με παραιτημένα βήματα σύρθηκε ως τον καναπέ και έκατσε με ένα βαθύ γδούπο. Ο παιδικός του φίλος τον ακολούθησε παραξενεμένα ανήσυχος και πήρε τη θέση δίπλα του, αλλά λίγο μακριά του.

«Η Σόφι», μινύρισε ο Τάιλερ.

«Τι η Σόφι; Έπαθε κάτι;», ρώτησε βεβιασμένα ο Ντέιβιντ, καθώς ο έτερος λύκος είχε σταματήσει να μιλάει με το που πρόφερε το όνομα της.

«Τσου!», σήκωσε σε άρνηση το κεφάλι του και ύστερα παραδόθηκε ξανά στο δακρύβρεχτο ύφος του.

«Ε, τότε, πες μου τι έγινε!», τον παρότρυνε κάπως νευριασμένα ο Ντέιβιντ.

«Είναι θυμωμένη μαζί μου!», ξέσπασε σε κλαυθμούς ο Τάιλερ και με μία κίνηση έπεσε πάνω στην αγκαλιά του νεαρού μεταμορφιστή.

«Γιατί;», αδυνατούσε ακόμα να καταλάβει ο Ντέιβιντ.

Η επεξήγηση ήρθε με μία συνοδεία θρήνων και υποτονθορύσεων.

«Γιατί σου είπα ότι θα είναι εδώ η Δάφνη και εσύ ήρθες και η Δάφνη στενοχωρήθηκε και η Σόφι στενοχωρήθηκε που στενοχωρήθηκε η Δάφνη και τώρα δε μου μιλάει και με έστειλε να κοιμηθώ στον ξενώνα!», διακοπή για κλάματα. «Ήταν τόσο παγερή!», και άλλη διακοπή για κλάματα. «Πήγα να την αγκαλιάσω και με έδιωξε!», μεγάλη διακοπή για πολλά κλάματα. «Ήθελα να κάνουμε ζουζουνίτσες και εκείνη πήρε το αυστηρό της ύφος, ξέρεις αυτό του έχεις κάνει μεγάλη μαλακία και θα σε ξεροψήσω σαν γουρούνι, και μου είπε να φύγω από το δωμάτιο, επειδή δε θέλει να περάσουμε μαζί το βράδυ. Αχ, τι θα κάνω! Πώς θα αντέξω μακριά από τη ζαργανίτσα μου;»

Ο Τάιλερ τρανταζόταν από τα αναφιλητά. Ήταν μεθυσμένος και άρα πολύ συναισθηματικός. Και γελοίος. Ωστόσο ο Ντέιβιντ δε μπορούσε να γελάσει με το πάθημα του φίλου του. Αντίθετα μελαγχόλησε ακόμα περισσότερο, επειδή και ο τσακωμός της Σόφι με τον ξάδερφο του είχε προκληθεί από τον ίδιο. Απέσπασε με τη βία το μπουκάλι με το χρυσό υγρό από τα χέρια του μεταμορφιστή και κατέβασε μία μεγάλη γουλιά που του έκαψε τα σωθικά. Σε ένα πράγμα είχε δίκιο ο Τάιλερ. Αυτή η νύχτα δε θα ξημερωνόταν χωρίς αλκοόλ.

* * *

Όταν ήρθε η επόμενη ημέρα, ο Ντέιβιντ συνειδητοποίησε πως ούτε εκείνη θα περνούσε εύκολα χωρίς αλκοόλ. Τους είχε βρει η Σόφι ξαπλωμένους λιώμα στον καναπέ και τους είχε ξυπνήσει με γερή κατσάδα. Ο Τάιλερ της ζητούσε συγνώμη γονατιστός και ο Ντέιβιντ απομακρύνθηκε πριν δει το αρσενικό είδος να φτάνει στο απόλυτο στάδιο της ξεφτίλας. Επέστρεψε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του, όπου η Κέιτ κοιμόταν ακόμα. Έκανε ένα μπάνιο και άλλαξε αθόρυβα και κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα χωρίς να την ενοχλήσει.

Δυστυχώς το δωμάτιο ήταν ήδη κατειλημμένο από τη Δάφνη και το Μπαπτίστ που έπαιρναν πρωινό ταΐζοντας κυριολεκτικά ο ένας τον άλλον στο στόμα. Το στομάχι του ήδη δεν ήταν και στα καλύτερα του και με το ζόρι άντεξε μέχρι να αρπάξει ένα κομμάτι κέικ και φύγει μακριά από τους ερωτευμένους. Εντάξει, δεν ήταν πλέον μόνο θέμα ζήλειας. Εδώ μιλούσαμε για μετάλλαξη! Η Δάφνη δεν ήταν ποτέ καρδούλες και μωρουδιακά. Τι στο καλό την είχε πιάσει τώρα;

Ευτυχώς που λίγο αργότερα το ζευγάρι της χρονιάς κατέβηκε στην πόλη για να δει ο Ιταλός τη στολισμένη πρωτεύουσα του κόσμου και παρέμειναν εκεί σχεδόν μέχρι αργά το βράδυ. Όταν επέστρεψαν, είχε ήδη εμφανιστεί και ο Σήζαρ, που είχε καταφέρει τελευταία στιγμή να βρει πτήση από την Καμπότζη, και έτσι η Δάφνη άφησε για λίγο στην άκρη τον αγαπημένο της, για να χαϊδολογήσει αντί αυτού το λατρεμένο της αδερφούλη.

Τώρα πλησίαζε εννιά η ώρα και ο Ντέιβιντ ετοιμαζόταν στο δωμάτιο του. Θα έκαναν ρεβεγιόν όλη η οικογένεια στη μεγάλη σάλα αλλάζοντας το χρόνο. Είχαν κανονίσει να φορέσουν όλοι τα καλά τους και έτσι ο μεταμορφιστής αναγκάστηκε να βάλει ένα μαύρο παντελόνι και ένα μαύρο πουκάμισο, τα μόνα πιο αξιοπρεπή ρούχα που είχε, καθότι σιχαινόταν το καθωσπρέπει ντύσιμο.

Η Κέιτ φορούσε ένα χρυσό μίνι και στράπλες φόρεμα με παγιέτες που της πήγαινε πολύ. Δεν του είχε θυμώσει που δεν είχε κοιμηθεί στο κρεβάτι τους. Για δικαιολογία της είχε πει τη μισή αλήθεια. Ότι δηλαδή η Σόφι είχε θυμώσει με τον Τάιλερ και του κρατούσε συντροφιά παρηγορώντας τον. Ήταν τόσο αθώα, καθόλου καχύποπτη. Του ήταν τρομερά εύκολο να την παραπλανεί και να την κοροϊδεύει και το χειρότερο ήταν πως δεν είχε καμία τύψη για αυτό. Ίσως βαθιά μέσα του να την κατηγορούσε για τη δυσμοιρία του.

Κατέβηκαν στο ισόγειο και ύστερα προχώρησαν στην αίθουσα χορού. Ο Έντουαρντ έπαιζε ήδη χαρούμενες μελωδίες στο πιάνο. Δεν άργησε να την εντοπίσει. Θεέ μου, ήταν πανέμορφη. Φορούσε ένα κατακόκκινο φόρεμα και έμοιαζε σαν την προσωποποίηση των πιο μυστικών του πόθων. Ήταν η προσωποποίηση των πιο μυστικών του πόθων. Ήταν οι μυστικοί του πόθοι οι ίδιοι.

Όλο το βράδυ είχε κολλημένο το βλέμμα του πάνω της. Δεν τον ένοιαζε αν όλοι τον έπαιρναν πρέφα, του ήταν φανατικά αδιάφορο. Ήθελε να την πλησιάσει, αλλά το κτητικά τυλιγμένο χέρι του Ιταλού γύρω από τη μέση της, έκανε τα πράγματα πιο δύσκολα. Μέχρι που κόντευαν τα μεσάνυχτα, ένιωθε πως δε θα αντέξει άλλο. Αν δεν της μιλούσε, αν δεν την έβλεπε για λίγο μόνη, θα έσκαγε. Για καλή του τύχη πρόσεξε ότι σε κάποια στιγμή, έσκυψε και είπε κάτι στο αυτί του Μπαπτίστ και ύστερα αποχώρησε με μεγάλα βήματα από το δωμάτιο. Δεν αντιστάθηκε να την ακολουθήσει.

* * *

Η Δάφνη ανέβηκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της, για να πάρει τη φωτογραφική μηχανή που είχε ξεχάσει. Στην πραγματικότητα χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο μόνη. Όλη την ημέρα είχε προσπαθήσει να αποφύγει το Ντέιβιντ και φαινομενικά τα είχε καταφέρει περίφημα. Μέσα της όμως δεν είχε σταματήσει λεπτό να κυριαρχεί στο μυαλό της. Η Σόφι της είχε πει για την κατάσταση στην οποία είχε βρει τους δύο μεταμορφιστές και μία φωνούλα στο κεφάλι της τής έλεγε ότι εκείνη ευθυνόταν για τη μέθη του. Η ίδια φωνούλα που όλη τη νύχτα της φώναζε ότι δεν είχε σταματήσει να την κοιτάζει. Χρειαζόταν λίγο τη σιωπή για να κάνει αυτή τη φωνούλα να σωπάσει.

Μπήκε στο σκοτεινό δωμάτιο, μόνο φως τα χριστουγεννιάτικα λαμπάκια που είχε στερεώσει η θεία Άλις πάνω από το παράθυρο. Άλλαζαν χρώματα συνεχώς, πότε πράσινα, πότε κόκκινα, πότε κίτρινα, πότε μπλε. Ήταν μπλε, όταν άκουσε την πόρτα να ανοίγει πίσω της. Δεν ήταν ανάγκη να γυρίσει για να καταλάβει ποιος ήταν. Το άρωμα του είχε γεμίσει το χώρο. Όπως και χθες την ώρα που έκανε έρωτα με το Μπαπτίστ.

Στεκόταν μπροστά στη τζαμαρία, λουσμένη στην αδύναμη άχλη. Τον αισθάνθηκε να έρχεται κοντά της με διστακτικά βήματα. Ίσως ήθελε να πλησιάσει πιο κοντά, αλλά σταμάτησε κάπου ένα μέτρο μακριά.

«Φύγε, σε παρακαλώ»

Είχε μιλήσει πρώτη, μετά από αρκετά λεπτά σιωπής και αναμονής. Είχε μιλήσει, επειδή όσο περισσότερο έμενε στο σκοτάδι μαζί του, τόσο πιο δυνατή γινόταν η ανάγκη της για εκείνον και τόσο πιο προφανής η παράδοση της στη μαγεία του.

«Θυμάσαι μία παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς τρία χρόνια πριν;»

Δεν ήταν αυτό που ήθελε να ακούσει. Δεν ήθελε να ακούσει τίποτα, αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήθελε να ακούσει αυτό. Αν θυμόταν την παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς τρία χρόνια πριν; Φυσικά και την θυμόταν. Πιο καλά από οτιδήποτε άλλο.

«Παίζαμε όλη η οικογένεια κρυφτό γύρω από τη λίμνη και είχαμε πει πως θα κέρδιζε όποιος έβρισκε τα περισσότερα κόκκινα γκι πριν από τα μεσάνυχτα. Είχαμε συναντηθεί κάτω από το ίδιο δέντρο και σου είχα πει να το πάρεις για εσένα. Σε είχα βοηθήσει μάλιστα να το κόψεις. Όταν ξαναπάτησες στο έδαφος, με κοίταξες για μία στιγμή και ύστερα με φίλησες»

«Σταμάτα»

Γύρισε προς το μέρος του και είδε ότι είχε προχωρήσει και άλλο μειώνοντας σε λίγα εκατοστά την απόσταση μεταξύ τους.

«Δε θα ξεχάσω ποτέ στη ζωή μου αυτό το φιλί»

Η Δάφνη πήρε μία βαθιά εισπνοή και σφάλισε έντονα τα βλέφαρα της προσπαθώντας να πάρει δύναμη.

«Σε αυτό το δάσος υπήρχε ένα κορίτσι που δεν ήξερε πόσο μπορούσε η καρδιά της να αγαπήσει, μέχρι που ένα αγόρι της την έσπασε σε χίλια κομμάτια»

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε με υγρό βλέμμα.

«Ποτέ ξανά»

Πήγε να φύγει, να τον προσπεράσει και να φύγει, αλλά έβαλε το σώμα του εμπόδιο και την απέτρεψε. Εκμηδένισε τα χιλιοστά που τους χώριζαν και κόλλησε τα κορμιά τους μεταξύ τους. Έσκυψε πάνω της και έπιασε το πρόσωπο της και με τα δύο του χέρια, την καιόμενη επιδερμίδα της που τον είχε σημαδέψει ανεξίτηλα.

«Δεν ξέρω τι μου συμβαίνει», υποτονθόρυσε. «Το μυαλό μου πάει να σπάσει. Ο λύκος μέσα μου θέλει την Κέιτ, αλλά εγώ, εγώ θέλω εσένα. Τίποτα δε συγκρίνεται μαζί σου»

Τα γόνατα της λύγισαν. Όλες οι αισθήσεις της είχαν γεμίσει από την ύπαρξη του. Κάτω, στο ισόγειο, ακούγονταν φωνές να μετράνε ήδη αντίστροφα το χρόνο.

Δέκα, εννιά.

«Ντέιβ, μη μου το κάνεις αυτό»

Οκτώ, επτά.

«Δε μπορώ μακριά σου»

Έξι, πέντε.

«Μη με βασανίζεις»

Τέσσερα, τρία.

Ένα δάκρυ χαράκωσε την αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα. Το απομάκρυνε ένα πολυπόθητο χάδι.

Δύο, ένα.

Στη μεγάλη αίθουσα χορού του μεγάρου των Κάλεν βρικόλακες, άνθρωποι και λύκοι γιόρταζαν όλοι μαζί χαρούμενα τον ερχομό του νέου έτους. Την ίδια στιγμή τρεις ορόφους παραπάνω, δύο ζευγάρια τρεμάμενα χείλη ενώνονταν τρυφερά σε έναν απελπιστικό εναγκαλισμό.

* * *

_**Αν θέλετε να μου χαρίσετε ένα μικρό, αλλά τεράστιο δωράκι, αφήστε μου ένα σχόλιο και θα με κάνετε τον πιο ευτυχισμένο άνθρωπο στον κόσμο!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ όλους του αναγνώστες μου και ιδιαίτερα τις **__**Helen**__** και **__**Alice**__** 15 για τα πολύ γλυκά και ενθαρρυντικά σχόλια τους.**_

_**Σκανδαλιστική αποκάλυψη: Το χαρακτήρα του Μπαπτίστ Τζιαμπικάνο τον εμπνεύστηκα από το μοντέλο και τραγουδιστή Baptiste Giabiconi που μπορείτε να απολαύσετε μεταξύ άλλων στην ταινία μικρού μήκους **__**T**__**h**__**e**__** tale of a fairy tale **__**by **__**Karl **__**Lagerfeld **__**for **__**Chanel**__**, καθώς και στα βιντεοκλίπ των τραγουδιών του, με αγαπημένο το **__**One **__**night **__**in p**__**aradise**__**. Δηλαδή τον κοιτάω και αναρωτιέμαι, πόσο όμορφος μπορείς να είσαι; Πείτε μου, πιάσατε και εσείς τον εαυτό σας να σας τρέχουν σαλάκια μπροστά από την οθόνη;**_

_**Λατρεμένα φιλιά σε όλους! Να έχετε μία χαρούμενη αλλαγή του χρόνου, ενδεχομένως τόσο επεισοδιακή όσο και των χαρακτήρων μας :)**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	16. Κεφάλαιο 16

**_Πρώτο ερωτικό θραύσμα για τη νέα χρονιά! Καλή απόλαυση!_**

**____****Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 16: ΤΑ ΒΙΤΣΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΥΨΗΛΗΣ ΚΟΙΝΩΝΙΑΣ**

Η φοίτηση σε ένα ιδιωτικό Πανεπιστήμιο είχε πολλά καλά. Εγκαταστάσεις τελευταίας τεχνολογίας, εξειδικευμένο ακαδημαϊκό προσωπικό, εκδόσεις, διαλέξεις, εκπαιδευτικές ημερίδες. Είχε ωστόσο και ένα μεγάλο αρνητικό. Το θεαθήναι. Κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι η διεύθυνση του Πανεπιστημίου του Κολούμπια διοργάνωνε γκαλά με σκοπό να συλλέξει χορηγίες. Σε αυτές τις κοσμικές βραδιές που παρίστατο όλη η επιχειρηματική και επιστημονική αφρόκρεμα της Νέας Υόρκης, μπορεί και της Αμερικής, το Κολέγιο ήταν υποχρεωμένο να μοστράρει τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα του και τους κορυφαίους φοιτητές του.

Η Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν, ως μία από τις σπουδαιότερες φοιτήτριες με ιατρικές δημοσιεύσεις πριν καν ακόμα πάρει ειδικότητα, ήταν δεδομένο πως θα απαιτούταν να παρευρεθεί σε μία τέτοια εκδήλωση. Δεν είχε κανένα ενδιαφέρον να το κάνει, αν δεν ήξερε πως από την επιτυχία αυτής της διοργάνωσης εξαρτιόνταν πολλά σημαντικά προγράμματα του Ιδρύματος, κυρίως εκείνο των υποτροφιών και της έρευνας. Για το καλό της Επιστήμης λοιπόν, αποφάσισε να πάει και μάλιστα δέχτηκε να εκφωνήσει και ένα σύντομο λόγο για τις μελέτες για τη νόσο του Αλτσχάιμερ στις οποίες λάμβανε μέρος.

Οι θείες της έπαθαν πανζουρλισμό μόλις έμαθαν τα νέα. Ξεκίνησαν τις ετοιμασίες αμέσως, δηλαδή κάτι παραπάνω από ένα μήνα πριν. Ήθελαν το φόρεμα που θα φορούσε η ανιψιά τους να ήταν ραμμένο αποκλειστικά για εκείνη, ώστε να μην υπήρχε περίπτωση να εμφανιζόταν καμία άλλη καλεσμένη με το ίδιο. Μάλιστα είχαν ενθουσιαστεί τόσο που κανόνισαν προσκλήσεις για όλη την οικογένεια, για να χαρούν το καμάρι τους να λάμπει σαν το διαμάντι της Πανεπιστημιακής κοινότητας.

Η Ρενέσμε υποτάχθηκε καρτερικά στη μοίρα της χωρίς να προβάλει αντιρρήσεις. Τα εργαστήρια και τα μαθήματα στη σχολή ήταν λιγότερο κοπιαστικά από τις εξαντλητικές πρόβες για την εύρεση του ιδανικού σχεδίου, κοψίματος και υφάσματος για το φόρεμα της. Ειδικά όταν η Άλις είχε ορισμένες πολύ πρωτοποριακές ιδέες, τις οποίες η νεαρή Κάλεν έπρεπε να απορρίπτει όσο πιο διπλωματικά γινόταν, για να μη στενοχωρήσει την αγαπημένη της θεία.

Πέρασαν γρήγορα οι μέρες και ακόμα η Άλις δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένη με τίποτα. Στο τέλος είχε φτάσει η ημέρα της γιορτής και η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε ιδέα τι θα φορούσε. Όχι, ότι την ένοιαζε ιδιαίτερα, αλλά θα προτιμούσε να μην αναγκαστεί τελικά να πάει με τζιν και μακό μπλουζάκι. Ήταν στο σπίτι της στο κεντρικό Μανχάταν και προσπαθούσε να εξηγήσει στο Τζέικομπ τη διαφορά μεταξύ γκαλά και πάρτι, όταν χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο της.

«Γκαλά! Άκου εκεί γκαλά! Γιατί δεν το αποκαλείτε πάρτι; Θα σας πέσει η μούρη;»

«Τζέικι, το γκαλά είναι κάτι πιο μεγαλοπρεπές από το πάρτι, σκέψου του σαν μία αριστοκρατική δεξίωση. Σε ένα πάρτι μπορείς να πας με πουκάμισο και ένα απλό παντελόνι. Σε ένα γκαλά θέλεις οπωσδήποτε σμόκιν»

«Οκ, τότε λέγε το απλά το μαρτύριο του πνιγμού, γιατί κάθε φορά που με αναγκάζεις να φορέσω παπιγιόν νομίζω θα σκάσει ο λαιμός μου!»

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε με πάρεση και σήκωσε το κινητό της που έδειχνε να την καλεί η Άλις. Η αγαπημένη της θεία τής είπε με σχεδόν δάκρυα χαράς ότι είχε οραματιστεί το ιδανικό φόρεμα, το οποίο την περίμενε έτοιμο και ολοκαίνουργιο στον πύργο. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί, γιατί η βραδιά ξεκινούσε στις επτά και ήταν ήδη τέσσερις. Α, και να μην ξεχνούσε να έφερνε και το Τζέικομπ μαζί της, για να ετοιμάσουν και τον ίδιο. Η Νέσι συμφώνησε παίζοντας απηυδισμένα τα μάτια της. Περιστοιχιζόταν από μανιακούς!

Έβαλε την ομιλία της σε έναν κομψό Moleskin φάκελο και ξεκίνησε μαζί με τον αγαπημένο της. Τον άφησε να οδηγήσει εκείνος, για να τον εξευμενίσει ελαφρώς. Ήξερε πόσο καταπιεζόταν, για να την συνοδεύει σε τέτοιες εκδηλώσεις. Ευτυχώς δεν είχε κίνηση στο δρόμο και έτσι έφτασαν σε λιγότερο από είκοσι λεπτά. Η θεία της την περίμενε στο ισόγειο του μεγάρου σε ένα δωμάτιο που είχε μετατρέψει σε προσωπικό της ατελιέ.

Στο κέντρο του χώρου η μικροκαμωμένη βρικόλακας με τα μυτερά μαλλιά είχε στήσει μία πλαστική κούκλα με τις διαστάσεις της Ρενέσμε πάνω στην οποία πρόβαρε τις ραπτικές της επινοήσεις, όταν δε μπορούσε να έχει εύκαιρο το φυσικό της μανεκέν. Το ψεύτικο σώμα της Ρενέσμε είχε στολιστεί με ένα κατακόκκινο σατέν μάξι φόρεμα με ουρά που έκανε τα μάτια σου να πονάνε από τη λάμψη.

«Αυτό θα βάλω;», ψέλλισε με διογκωμένα μάτια η νεαρή Κάλεν. «Θεία, με αυτό θα με κοιτάει όλος ο κόσμος!», δε μπόρεσε να κρύψει την κατάπληξη της.

«Μα αυτός ακριβώς είναι ο στόχος του», αντέκρουσε η Άλις μην κατανοώντας την παρατήρηση της ανιψιάς της.

«Δε μπορεί να το βάλει κάποιος άλλος; Θεία Ρόζαλι;», η Νέσι κοίταξε παρακλητικά τη φυσικά ματαιόδοξη βρικόλακα που στεκόταν λίγα μέτρα παραπέρα.

«Λυπάμαι, είναι στα δικά σου μέτρα», ανασήκωσε η θεία της τους ώμους της.

Σε αντίθεση με τη Ρόζαλι, που το σώμα της ήταν πιο γυναικείο με καμπύλες και πλούσιο μπούστο, το κορμί της Ρενέσμε ήταν ψιλόλιγνο με μικρό στήθος και οπίσθια. Όπως έλεγε η θεία Άλις είχε τις ιδανικές αναλογίες για δημιουργίες υψηλής ραπτικής και έτσι αποτελούσε την αποκλειστική της μούσα.

«Έλα, έλα, μην καθυστερείς! Έχουμε να ντύσουμε και όλους τους άλλους», είπε αυστηρά η Άλις τελειώνοντας τα οποιαδήποτε παράπονα εκεί.

Ύστερα έστειλε τη Ρενέσμε να κάνει μπάνιο και αφού της έφτιαξε τα μαλλιά και το μακιγιάζ την βοήθησε να φορέσει την εντυπωσιακή τουαλέτα. Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα όταν είδε το αποτέλεσμα δε μπορούσε παρά να υποκλιθεί στο αξεπέραστο γούστο της θείας της. Οι λεπτές τιράντες που διασταυρώνονταν περίτεχνα στην πλάτη ταίριαζαν ιδανικά με τα μακριά διαμαντένια σκουλαρίκια και το χαλαρό κότσο στη βάση του κεφαλιού που είχε επιλέξει.

«Ορίστε, τέλεια!», είπε η κοντή βρικόλακας και μαζί της συμφώνησαν και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι Κάλεν, πολύ περισσότερο δε ένας συγκεκριμένος Μπλακ.

«Αν είναι να σε βλέπω τόσο όμορφη, να πηγαίνουμε πιο συχνά σε τέτοια _γκαλά_», της ψιθύρισε ερεθιστικά στα αυτί, λίγο πριν μπουν στο αμάξι.

Όλοι μαζί έφτασαν στο ξενοδοχείο Μάριοτ Έσσεξ, όπου θα λάμβανε χώρα η εκδήλωση. Άφησαν τα αυτοκίνητα στους παρκαδόρους και ύστερα μπήκαν μέσα στο κτήριο δίνοντας τις προσκλήσεις τους. Άνδρες με μαύρα κουστούμια τους υποδέχθηκαν και τους οδήγησαν στη σάλα της εκδήλωσης. Ήταν ένας μεγαλοπρεπής χώρος. Στο κέντρο κρεμόταν ένας πελώριος πολυέλαιος και σε όλη την αίθουσα υπήρχαν ροτόντες με άσπρα τραπεζομάντιλα και ανθοστολισμένη διακόσμηση κατειλημμένες από καλοντυμένους κυρίους και κομψές κυρίες. Οι συνοδοί τους τούς υπέδειξαν το τραπέζι τους που ήταν ένα από τα πιο κεντρικά και τους βοήθησαν στις θέσεις τους. Η Ρενέσμε κάθισε ανάμεσα στον Τζέικομπ και τον πατέρα της και φόρεσε το πιο επίσημο προσωπείο της.

Η βραδιά κύλησε βαρετά, επειδή οι αναφορές στα ακαδημαϊκά επιτεύγματα ήταν πολύ σπάνιες σε σύγκριση με τα κοσμικά και ανιαρά σχόλια. Ο λόγος της Ρενέσμε στέφθηκε με επιτυχία, αλλά δυστυχώς όχι για τα αποτελέσματα των μελετών της ομάδας της, όσο για το κατακόκκινο φόρεμα και την θηρευτική ομορφιά της. Παρόλα αυτά ο πατέρας της και ο παππούς της την επαίνεσαν ιδιαίτερα για τα επιτεύγματα της και αυτό την χαροποίησε περισσότερο από κάθε είδους χρηματοδότηση.

Κάποια στιγμή στη μέση της δεξίωσης, η νεαρή Κάλεν ένιωσε τη φυσική ανάγκη να επισκεφτεί το μπάνιο. Σηκώθηκε από τη θέση της και βγήκε από την αίθουσα. Ρώτησε έναν μαυροντυμένο άνδρα που στεκόταν δίπλα από τις δίφυλλες θύρες πού βρίσκονται οι τουαλέτες και ακολουθώντας τις υποδείξεις του βρέθηκε μπροστά από μία πόρτα με το χαρακτηριστικό άμορφο θήλυ ανθρωπάκι. Την έσπρωξε ελαφρά, αλλά με το που την άνοιξε έπεσε πάνω σε μία κοπέλα που σνίφαρε κοκαΐνη από το μάρμαρο του νιπτήρα. Ήταν κατάξανθη με κοντά μπουκλωτά μαλλιά κομμένα καρέ και φορούσε ένα γκρι φόρεμα με στρας και δαντέλα που άφηνε ακάλυπτα δύο υπερκαλλίγραμμα για τα ανθρώπινα μέτρα πόδια.

«Ω, συγνώμη», είπε απότομα η Ρενέσμε και έκπληκτη έκανε μεταβολή να φύγει.

«Όχι, περίμενε», την σταμάτησε η φωνή της άγνωστης κοκαϊνομανούς.

Γύρισε ξανά και την είδε να της χαμογελά. Είχε γλυκό χαμόγελο, αλλά στα μπλε, μεγάλα μάτια της φαινόταν ήδη πως είχε αρχίσει να μην έχει επαφή με το περιβάλλον.

«Θέλεις λίγο;», ρώτησε η ξανθιά νεαρή προτείνοντας την άσπρη σκόνη.

«Όχι, ευχαριστώ», απάντησε μόνο η Νέσι.

«Είμαι η Αλέξα», έτεινε ένα ασταθές χέρι. «Αλέξα Χάστινγκς»

Η βρικόλακας δίστασε λίγο να της δώσει το δικό της, αλλά τελικά το έκανε. Η παλάμη της ήταν ζεστή και ελαφρώς ιδρωμένη.

«Χαίρω πολύ. Ρενέσμε Κάλεν»

«Ξέρω ποια είσαι», γέλασε κάπως χαζά η Αλέξα. «Όλοι μιλούν για σένα σήμερα. Το κόσμημα του Κολούμπια»

Η Ρενέσμε δεν ήξερε τι να πει σε αυτό το σχόλιο και διατήρησε αμήχανη τη σιωπή της.

«Μην ανησυχείς», προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει με μία αδιάφορη κίνηση η ξανθιά, προσλαμβάνοντας εσφαλμένα την έκφραση της Ρενέσμε ως έλλειψη αυτοπεποίθησης. «Θα συνηθίσεις. Δε μπορείς να κάνεις διαφορετικά»

Η Νέσι παρατήρησε μία σκιά να καλύπτει το όμορφο πρόσωπο της συνομιλήτριας της, ωστόσο δεν πρόλαβε να την εξετάσει περαιτέρω. Εντελώς ξαφνικά την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή η Αλέξα είχε διπλωθεί στα δύο και πριν η νεαρή Κάλεν προλάβει να κάνει το παραμικρό κίτρινος εμετός είχε εκτοξευθεί σε όλη την επιφάνεια του φορέματος της. Η ξανθιά νέα τρέκλισε αδύναμη και η Ρενέσμε αναγκάστηκε να την πιάσει σφιχτά από τα μπράτσα, για να μη σωριαστεί κάτω. Τότε ακριβώς άνοιξε ξανά η πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα μία κοντή κοπέλα με καστανά μαλλιά και μαύρη στράπλες τουαλέτα με χρυσά σχέδια. Κοίταξε στιγμιαία τη Ρενέσμε και την ημιλιπόθυμη ξανθιά με δύο έξυπνα καστανά μάτια και σούφρωσε αποδοκιμαστικά τα σαρκώδη χείλη της.

«Ω, Αλέξα, όχι πάλι!», φώναξε και έτρεξε προς το μέρος της.

Η Ρενέσμε την βοήθησε να την μεταφέρουν σε μία πολυθρόνα που βρισκόταν μέσα στην τουαλέτα προσποιούμενη κόπο.

«Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις τώρα», είπε ύστερα υπεροπτικά ρίχνοντας ένα υπερφίαλο βλέμμα στη βρικόλακα.

«Είσαι σίγουρη; Χρειάζεται ιατρική φροντίδα. Είμαι γιατρός και …», ξεκίνησε να λέει η Νέσι δείχνοντας την Αλέξα.

«Δε χρειαζόμαστε τα γιατροσόφια σου! Το μόνο που χρειαζόμαστε είναι να φύγεις», πέταξε στον ίδιο αγενή τόνο η καστανομάλλα.

Ο τρόπος της έπιασε τη νεαρή Κάλεν εξ απήνης. Δεν είχε συνηθίσει να της μιλούν έτσι. Πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί, όταν η Αλέξα αναδύθηκε ανεπαίσθητα στη θέση της.

«Πρου», μουρμούρισε σχεδόν ακατάληπτα ακόμα και για την υπερφυσική ακοή της Νέσι.

Η επονομαζόμενη Πρου στράφηκε προς την Αλέξα και γονάτισε μπροστά της προσπαθώντας να την συνεφέρει. Η Ρενέσμε θεώρησε πως δεν ήταν κατάλληλη ώρα για να της κάνει μαθήματα καλής συμπεριφοράς, οπότε έκανε μεταβολή και έφυγε. Επέστρεψε γρήγορα έξω από την αίθουσα της εκδήλωσης και φώναξε ψιθυριστά τον παππού της. Εννοείται εκείνος την αντιλήφθηκε και την συνάντησε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα ακολουθούμενος από τον πατέρα της. Τους εξήγησε τι είχε συμβεί ελπίζοντας πως θα είχαν μεγαλύτερη επιτυχία με την πεισματάρα καστανή και θα κατάφερναν να βοηθήσουν την Αλέξα.

Οι τρεισήμισι βρικόλακες επέστρεψαν στις τουαλέτες, αλλά μέχρι να φτάσουν, τα δύο κορίτσια είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Ο Κάρλαιλ με τον Έντουαρντ έφυγαν ύστερα ψάχνοντας μπας και τις έβρισκαν πουθενά και η Ρενέσμε παρέμεινε στο μπάνιο, για να καθαρίσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε το φουστάνι της. Η θεία Άλις θα την σκότωνε, αλλά δεν ήταν δικό της φταίξιμο. Ήλπιζε τουλάχιστον να φύγει ο λεκές. Ενόσω έτριβε συγχυσμένη το πολύτιμο ύφασμα, οι πόρτες ξανάνοιξαν και εμφανίστηκε ο Τζέικομπ με το μαύρο του υπέροχο κουστούμι.

«Μωρό μου!», αναφώνησε ανακουφισμένος. «Τι έγινε; Σε έχασα!»

Η Ρενέσμε άφησε να της ξεφύγει μία εκπνοή δυσαρέσκειας και δείχνοντας το λερωμένο φόρεμα του εξήγησε τι είχε διαδραματιστεί λίγο πριν.

«Και μου μίλησε απαίσια, Τζέικ! Και εγώ δεν της έκανα τίποτα! Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να την βοηθήσω», συνέχισε να είναι φουρκισμένη με το περιστατικό, πολύ περισσότερο επειδή τα ίχνη του παρέμεναν ακόμα προφανή πάνω στο κόκκινο σατέν.

«Και αυτή η Αλέξα ξέρασε πάνω στο φουστάνι σου;», ρώτησε εκείνος.

«Εσύ τι λες;», αντέκρουσε με ένα ύφος που σήμαινε _Με δουλεύεις τώρα; Τι κάθομαι και τρίβω τόση ώρα;_.

Έπεσαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σιωπής ανάμεσα τους. Μόνος θόρυβος τα βρεγμένα χαρτομάντιλα έτσι όπως τρίβονταν πάνω στο γυαλιστερό υλικό. Η Ρενέσμε ανασήκωσε απορημένα το κεφάλι της για να δει γιατί δε μιλούσε ο Τζέικ. Τον έπιασε να έχει κρύψει το στόμα του με την παλάμη του και να είναι κατακόκκινος.

«Τζέικ;», ρώτησε διερευνητικά.

Τότε ο χώρος γέμισε από ένα ασυγκράτητο, σχεδόν οργασμικό γέλιο.

«Τζέικ, γελάς;», ρώτησε εκνευρισμένη. «Σου περιγράφω τον πόνο μου και εσύ γελάς!»

«Σόρυ, Νες, αλλά θα ήθελα πολύ να ήμουν μπροστά να το δω. Χαχαχαχαχαχα, πραγματικά θα είχε πολύ πλάκα!»

«Καθόλου πλάκα δεν είχε και σε πληροφορώ πως η κοπέλα μπορεί να είναι πολύ σοβαρά», τον έκοψε με αυστηρότητα.

«Έλα, μην ανησυχείς», την πλησίασε γλυκά και την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά από τη μέση. «Από ό,τι φάνηκε δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που σπίναρε και αν ρωτάς εμένα σίγουρα όχι η τελευταία. Μην ασχολείσαι άλλο. Σάμπως και θα τις ξαναδείς ποτέ; Και δεν πρέπει να χολοσκάς για ό,τι λέει ο ένας και ο άλλος. Αν ήταν έτσι όλοι θα κλαίγαμε όλη την ώρα. Εγώ τι να πω που η Ρόζαλι σκύλο με ανεβάζει κόπρο με κατεβάζει;»

Η Νέσι γέλασε άθελα της και του έριξε ένα διασκεδασμένο βλέμμα κάτω από τις μακριές της βλεφαρίδες. Τα λόγια του επέδρασαν πάνω της σαν βάλσαμο. Είχε πάντα αυτήν τη μαγική ικανότητα να την κάνει να ξεχνά το οτιδήποτε άσχημο και να επικεντρώνεται μόνο στις θετικές εκφάνσεις της ζωής.

«Ηρέμησες κάπως;», την ρώτησε χαμογελώντας παρηγορητικά.

«Ναι», απάντησε εκείνη με παραπονεμένο νάζι.

«Μπράβο το μανάρι μου!», την φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. «Και αν ξαναδείς αυτήν την Πρου, πες μου ποια είναι να της σπάσω τα μούτρα»

«Ε, όχι και τα μούτρα!», χαχάνισε χαμηλόφωνα η Νέσι και τύλιξε και τα δικά της χέρια γύρω από το λαιμό του.

«Καλά, κανά δοντάκι μόνο. Ικανοποιημένη;», την κοίταξε βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια.

«Πολύ», αποκρίθηκε εννοώντας το απόλυτα.

Έμειναν για λίγη ώρα ακόμα αγκαλιασμένοι. Η Ρενέσμε είχε παραιτηθεί από την προσπάθεια να καθαρίσει του φουστάνι της. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να το βγάλει και να μην το ξαναδεί ποτέ μπροστά της. Θα της θύμιζε πάντα αυτήν την απαίσια βραδιά με αυτούς τους απαίσιους ψεύτικους ανθρώπους. Επέστρεψαν στην αίθουσα και ευτυχώς κανείς δεν έφερε αντίρρηση να φύγουν πριν τελειώσει η εκδήλωση. Οι Κάλεν πήραν τα αυτοκίνητα τους για το μέγαρο και ο Τζέικομπ με τη Ρενέσμε μπήκαν στη δικιά τους Mercedes για να γυρίσουν στο αγαπημένο τους διαμέρισμα.

Με το που ξεκλείδωσαν την πόρτα, η Νέσι ένιωσε να αναπνέει ξανά κανονικά. Πέταξε την τουαλέτα από πάνω της και την έβαλε σε μία σακούλα, να την δώσει στη θεία της και να την κάνει ό,τι εκείνη ήθελε· η ίδια μία φορά δεν επρόκειτο να την ξαναφορέσει. Έκανε ένα χαλαρωτικό μπάνιο συντροφιά με τον Τζέικομπ και ύστερα χώθηκε στις αγαπημένες της πυτζάμες με τη Μπέτυ Πουπ. Ξάπλωσαν αγκαλιά στον καναπέ και αφέθηκαν να απολαύσουν μία πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη ήρεμη νύχτα μπροστά από την τηλεόραση.

* * *

Την επόμενη Δευτέρα, δύο ημέρες μετά το συμβάν, η Νέσι καθόταν στην καφετέρια του Πανεπιστημίου τσιμπολογώντας ένα σάντουιτς και διαβάζοντας το _Αναζητώντας το χαμένο χρόνο_ του Προυστ. Είχε ξεχάσει εντελώς το όλο επεισόδιο και τους πρωταγωνιστές του, ωστόσο ξαφνικά άκουσε μία φωνή να προφέρει το όνομα της· μία φωνή που ήταν αρκετά γνώριμη και ενοχλητικά συνδεδεμένη με το φιάσκο του γκαλά.

«Ρενέσμε Κάλεν»

Σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και συνάντησε δύο παιχνιδιάρικα γαλάζια μάτια. Συνοδεύονταν από ένα όμορφο πρόσωπο, ξανθά ατημέλητα μαλλιά και ευειδή κορμοστασιά ντυμένη με υφασμάτινο παντελόνι, μεταξωτό πουκάμισο και ανοιχτό σακάκι.

«Κάιλ Κίνγκσον», συστήθηκε ο ξένος χαμογελώντας ευγενικά. «Επιτέλους γνωριζόμαστε επίσημα», έτεινε το χέρι του και η Νέσι το έσφιξε σε μία τυπική χειραψία. «Μπορώ να καθίσω;», ρώτησε ύστερα δείχνοντας την άδεια καρέκλα απέναντι από την κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα.

«Παρακαλώ», δέχθηκε εκείνη και κλείνοντας το βιβλίο της το ακούμπησε στο γυάλινο τραπεζάκι μπροστά της.

«Προυστ; Και στο πρωτότυπο;», σχολίασε ο Κάιλ παρατηρώντας το εξώφυλλο. «Είσαι πράγματι πολύ σπάνιο κορίτσι», προσέθεσε χαμογελαστά.

«Ποιος το λέει αυτό;», ρώτησε παραξενεμένη και κάπως επιθετικά είναι η αλήθεια.

«Όλοι», έδειξε εύθυμα το χώρο γύρω του με τα χέρια του. «Είσαι το καυτό θέμα συζήτησης στο κάμπους»

«Όχι πιο καυτό από ότι εσύ», πέρασε η Νέσι κατευθείαν στην αντεπίθεση. «Πρόεδρος των φοιτητών του Κολούμπια, επίδοξος διδάκτορας της νομικής και γόνος μίας από τις σημαντικότερες οικογένειες γερουσιαστών της Αμερικής»

«Ναι, έχουμε μεγάλο όνομα», χαμογέλασε εκείνος λίγο άβολα αποστρέφοντας στιγμιαία τη ματιά του. «Σε είχα δει και στο γκαλά στο Μάριοτ, αλλά δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να σου συστηθώ», προσέθεσε κοιτώντας την ξανά.

Πέρασε τα δάχτυλα του μέσα από μαλλιά του σπρώχνοντας τα προς τα πίσω. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να φανταστεί η Νέσι πως αυτή η κίνηση θα είχε τρελάνει πολλά κοριτσάκια. Η ίδια ωστόσο δεν ήταν τέτοιο κοριτσάκι. Και είχε μία προτίμηση στα σκούρα χρώματα.

«Θα ήθελα να σε μάθω καλύτερα», της είπε χωρίς περιστροφές. «Το κορίτσι πίσω από το μύθο», μειδίασε πονηρά. «Θα ήθελες να βγούμε για φαγητό το βράδυ;»

Προτού ωστόσο η Ρενέσμε προλάβει να σκεφτεί και να ξεστομίσει κάποια δικαιολογία για να συνοδέψει το αναντίρρητο όχι μία στριγκιά φωνή ήχησε υστερικά μέσα στο καφέ.

«Κάιλ!»

Ο κατά τα άλλα εκπρόσωπος της αυτοπεποίθησης έπαιξε τα μάτια του ενοχλημένος και έσφιξε τα χείλη του αμήχανα. Η Νέσι στράφηκε προς το μέρος από όπου είχε έρθει η φωνή και αντίκρισε μία δυσάρεστα γνωστή φυσιογνωμία που τώρα στεκόταν απειλητική ακριβώς πάνω από το τραπέζι τους. Ο Κάιλ σηκώθηκε όρθιος με τέτοιο τρόπο μπροστά από τη Ρενέσμε, σαν να προσπαθούσε να την κρύψει.

«Τι θέλεις, Πρου;», ρώτησε απότομα ο ξανθός νέος.

Η Νέσι αναγνώρισε αμέσως την κοντή αγενή κοπέλα που είχε συναντήσει στις τουαλέτες του Μάριοτ και από ότι φάνηκε την αναγνώρισε και εκείνη.

«Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;», ήταν η πρώτη της ερώτηση. «Πάντα χώνεσαι εκεί που δε σε σπέρνουν;»

Η αμεσότητα της προσβολής της έπιασε ακόμα μία φορά εξ απήνης τη βρικόλακα.

«Γνωρίζεστε;», απόρησε ο Κάιλ.

«Όχι!», απάντησε με απέχθεια η Πρου. «Είναι απλά μία ενοχλητική με ωραία ρούχα»

Η Ρενέσμε δε χρειαζόταν άλλη μία τέτοια σκηνή. Δίχως να χάσει καιρό πήρε την τσάντα της και το βιβλίο της και σηκώθηκε να φύγει.

«Τα λέμε», χαιρέτισε απηυδισμένη το νεαρό και προχώρησε με μεγάλα βήματα προς την εξώπορτα.

«Όχι, Ρενέσμε, περίμενε. Πρου, σταμάτα», άκουσε τον Κάιλ να φωνάζει και τον ένιωσε να την πιάνει από το μπράτσο τραβώντας την.

Κοίταξε έντονα το χέρι του και εκείνος το κατέβασε στη στιγμή.

«Συγνώμη! Χίλια συγνώμη!», της έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα.

«Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα. Ούτως ή άλλως θα έφευγα. Καλό απόγευμα», αντέκρουσε η Ρενέσμε τόσο ψυχρά, ώστε αυτή τη φορά ο Κάιλ φάνηκε να παίρνει το μήνυμα και δεν την ακολούθησε.

Βγήκε έξω από την καφετέρια και κατευθύνθηκε προς το κτήριο που είχε μάθημα. Σε όλο το δρόμο αναρωτιόταν, πώς ήταν δυνατό οι άνθρωποι, εκ φύσεως και εξ ανάγκης κοινωνικά όντα, να είναι ικανοί για τέτοια αρνητικά συναισθήματα. Φοβόταν, ότι όσα χρόνια και αν περνούσε πάνω στη Γη, δε θα ήταν ποτέ σε θέση να απαντήσει σε αυτό το ερώτημα.

* * *

Ντρρρ, ντρρρ, ντρρρ

«Αχ, Τζέικ, ναι, ναι, ναι»

Ντρρρ, ντρρρ, ντρρρ

«Αχ, μωρό μου, ναι, μη σταματάς, μη σταματάς!»

Ντρρρ, ντρρρ, ντρρρ

«Νες, σήκωσε το κινητό σου γαμώ το κέρατο μου, γιατί θα το σπάσω!»

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ανασηκώθηκε εκνευρισμένος ανάμεσα από τα πόδια της αγαπημένης του. Όσο και αν ήθελε να χαθεί μέσα στην απόλαυση της, το συνεχόμενο κουδούνισμα πέντε λεπτά τώρα του είχε κάνει τα νεύρα κρόσσια. Κάθισε στα γόνατα και περίμενε συνοφρυωμένος, καθώς η Νέσι άπλωνε δυσαρεστημένη το χέρι της για να πιάσει τη συσκευή από το κομοδίνο δίπλα της.

«Ναι», απάντησε ενοχλημένα.

Ο μεταμορφιστής περίμενε να ακούσει τη Λία ή στη χειρότερη την Κάρλα αλλά αντί αυτού στο ακουστικό ήχησε μία αντρική φωνή. Μία αντρική φωνή που δεν ανήκε ούτε στον Έντουαρντ, ούτε στον Τζάσπερ, ούτε στον Έμετ, ούτε καν στο Σεθ. Ποιος μαλάκας είχε τολμήσει να την καλέσει;

«Ρενέσμε, καλησπέρα, ενοχλώ;»

Εννοείται ενοχλείς, κόπανε!

«Ο Κάιλ Κίνγκσον είμαι», προσέθεσε επεξηγηματικά ο άγνωστος.

«Κάιλ;», φάνηκε να απορεί η Νέσι. «Πώς βρήκες τον αριθμό μου;», ρώτησε κάπως απότομα.

«Ως πρόεδρος των φοιτητών έχεις κάποια προνόμια παραπάνω», απάντησε παιχνιδιάρικα εκείνος και ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε την άκρατη ανάγκη να κάνει εμετό.

«Αυτό θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί και παραβίαση προσωπικών δεδομένων», αντέκρουσε σοβαρά η Ρενέσμε.

«Ναι, έχεις δίκιο, με συγχωρείς», βιάστηκε να απολογηθεί ο εγκληματίας. «Αλλά από το περιστατικό στην καφετέρια και μετά δε μπορώ να σταματήσω να σε σκέφτομαι»

Ο Τζέικομπ νόμιζε θα του ξεβιδώσει το σαγόνι από την έκπληξη! Ποιο περιστατικό, ποια καφετέρια, γιατί ο ίδιος δεν ήξερε τίποτα; Η Ρενέσμε του έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα και του ψιθύρισε χωρίς να μιλήσει _Θα σου εξηγήσω αργότερα_.

«Για ό,τι έγινε με την Πρου», ξαναμίλησε ο ουρακοτάγκος. «Νιώθω πολύ άσχημα»

«Δε χρειάζεται», τον έκοψε αδιάφορα η Νέσι. «Δε δίνω σημασία στα λόγια της»

Πρου, Πρου, Πρου, Πρου; Κάπου το είχε ξανακούσει αυτό το όνομα ο Ινδιάνος, αλλά με τη σύγχυση που επικρατούσε στο μυαλό του αυτή τη στιγμή ήταν αδύνατον να συγκεντρώσει το θυμικό του.

«Καλά κάνεις», φάνηκε να ανακουφίζεται ο κερκοπίθηκος. «Απλά ζηλεύει. Αλλά θέλω να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη, επειδή άθελα μου εγώ είμαι εκείνος που προκάλεσε την κακή της συμπεριφορά απέναντι σου. Είναι η τέως μου. Χωρίσαμε πριν από ένα μήνα περίπου, όμως ήμασταν από παιδιά μαζί και πιστεύει ότι θα τα ξαναβρούμε παρότι της έχω ξεκαθαρίσει άπειρες φορές ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση. Ειδικά τώρα»

Ο μεταμορφιστής ένιωσε τα μαλλιά της κεφαλής του να πετάγονται όρθια σαν καλώδια με τα λόγια του απροσάρμοστου και κυρίως με το βαθύτερο και απροκάλυπτο νόημα που είχαν και που όλοι κατάλαβαν ποιο ήταν. Η Νέσι ωστόσο δεν τσίμπησε.

«Σου είπα δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα», τον καθησύχασε ευγενικά, αλλά τελείως τυπικά. «Καλό σου βράδυ και μην αγχώνεσαι άλλο για αυτό. Θα τα πούμε στο Πανεπιστήμιο», κατέληξε θέλοντας προφανώς να το κλείσει.

Εν τούτοις ο μαλλιάχτουρας αδυνατούσε να λάβει το μήνυμα.

«Αν πάντως θέλεις, η πρόταση για το δείπνο ισχύει»

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, αλλά έχω κανονίσει», αρνήθηκε με αμετάκλητη πεποίθηση η Ρενέσμε.

«Θα βγεις;»

Α, επιμένει!

«Όχι, θα χαλαρώσω σπίτι»

«Μόνη σου;»

Ας το διάολο, λιγούρη, που θα σου δώσουμε και αναφορά!

«Είμαι πολύ καλή παρέα για χαλάρωμα!», βιάστηκε να προβάλει τα προσόντα του – τι καημένος που ήταν με τα συνεχή υπονοούμενα!

Η Νέσι έπαιξε τα μάτια της εκνευρισμένη.

«Καλύτερα να τα πούμε κάποια άλλη ημέρα, Κάιλ. Καληνύχτα», του έκοψε αμείλικτα τα φτερά.

«Εντάξει», αναγκάστηκε να παραδεχτεί την ήττα του ο σαλτιμπάγκος. «Καλά να περάσεις ό,τι και αν κάνεις», αναστέναξε βαθιά.

«Και εσύ το ίδιο», είπε γρήγορα η Ρενέσμε και χωρίς να περιμένει άλλο το έκλεισε αμέσως.

Ακούμπησε το κινητό της ξανά στο κομοδίνο και κοίταξε δειλά τον Τζέικομπ που αν ήταν τρένο θα έβγαζε καπνούς από τα αυτιά.

«Έχεις ένα λεπτό να μου εξηγήσεις ποιος είναι αυτός ο Κάιλ και τι δουλειά έχει μαζί σου», σταύρωσε τα χέρια του πάνω στο στέρνο του και η νεαρή Κάλεν σκέφτηκε ότι το έκανε για να μην την πνίξει και μία ανατριχίλα διαπέρασε το κορμί της.

Με λεπτή φωνούλα του εξιστόρησε όλο το περιστατικό στο καφέ. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια προσπαθούσε να τον πιάσει από το χέρι, εκείνος ωστόσο το τραβούσε μακριά και οπισθοχωρούσε συνέχεια πάνω στο κρεβάτι, ώστε μέχρι που τελείωσε η διήγηση είχε βρεθεί στο χείλος ακριβώς του στρώματος.

«Και γιατί δε μου το είπες από πριν;», την ρώτησε καχύποπτα.

Η Νέσι πέταξε απηυδισμένη τα χέρια της στον αέρα.

«Δε μου πέρασε καν από το μυαλό. Αφού ξέρεις, πως όταν είμαστε μαζί, σταματά να με ενδιαφέρει ο έξω κόσμος. Θέλω μόνο να είμαστε οι δυο μας», ηρέμησε την έκφραση της και ξαναπήγε να τον αγγίξει.

Εκείνος έκανε πάλι πίσω και αυτή τη φορά έπεσε φαρδύς πλατύς στο πάτωμα. Η Ρενέσμε τον κοίταξε από ψηλά με ένα μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο.

«Θα προτιμούσα σε πιο μαλακά, αλλά αν θες στο παρκέ εγώ μαζί σου», του είπε σαγηνευτικά.

Ο Τζέικομπ με μία κίνηση είχε στερεωθεί στα πόδια του και τώρα ο ίδιος ήταν που κοίταζε τη νεαρή βρικόλακα από ψηλά, από πολύ ψηλά.

«Μη νομίζεις πως θα ξεφύγεις με τα σεξουαλικά σου υπονοούμενα. Εγώ ξέρεις τι λέω; Λέω ότι μου το έκρυψες γιατί είχες κάνει μαλακία. Η Πρου δε μπορεί να είναι τρελή να θεωρεί ότι είστε ζευγάρι ενώ απλά μιλάγατε. Θα σας τσάκωσε σε τρυφερό τετ – α – τετ! Πες μου, σου έπιασε το χέρι;»

«Τζέικ, πας καλά!», άρχισε τώρα να νευριάζει πραγματικά η Ρενέσμε. «Τα πιστεύεις αυτά ή απλά πετάς ό,τι σου κατέβει στο κεφάλι; Είναι δυνατόν να ήμουν με κανέναν άλλον σε τρυφερό τετ – α –τετ; Με κατηγορείς ότι σε απάτησα;», είχε σηκωθεί και εκείνη όρθια, πάνω στο κρεβάτι, για να μπορεί να τον βλέπει καταπρόσωπο.

«Και τότε γιατί σάλταρε αυτή η Πρου;»

«Γιατί σαν και εσένα είναι μανιακή! Δε θυμάσαι πώς φέρθηκε στο Μάριοτ;»

Α, ώστε αυτή ήταν η Πρου! Από εκεί το είχε ακούσει το όνομα!

«Το ένα δεν έχει σχέση με το άλλο!», αντέκρουσε πεισματικά ο μεταμορφιστής. «Προφανώς τώρα τα έπαιξε επειδή αυτός ο Κάιλ θέλει να χωθεί κάτω από τα φουστάνια σου»

«Δε θέλουν όλοι οι άντρες να χωθούν κάτω από τα φουστάνια μου, Τζέικ», φώναξε θυμωμένη. «Και ακόμα και έτσι να είναι, είσαι χυδαίος να υποστηρίζεις πως εγώ ενθαρρύνω τέτοιες συμπεριφορές!»

«Δε φταίει κανείς άλλος, αν εσύ δεν ξέρεις να βάζεις όρια!», την έψεξε γεμάτος κακία.

«Εγώ; Εγώ δε βάζω όρια!», κόντεψε να βγει έξω από τα ρούχα της η νεαρή Κάλεν και αν δεν ήταν ήδη γυμνή μπορεί και να τα κατάφερνε.

«Ναι, εσύ!», δεν έβαλε καθόλου νερό στο κρασί του ο ιθαγενής. «Πού βρήκε αυτός το θράσος να σε πάρει τηλέφωνο;»

«Ο Κάιλ είναι ο γιος γερουσιαστή! Έχει μάθει όλα να του έρχονται όπως τα ζητήσει! Πιστεύεις θα κώλωνε να μου τηλεφωνήσει όσα όρια και να του είχα βάλει; Απλά θέλεις πάντα να βρίσκεις ένα πάτημα, για να ζηλεύεις!», του πέταξε κατηγορητικά.

Ο μεταμορφιστής την κοίταξε λες και είχε βγάλει δύο κεφάλια.

«Ζηλεύω; Ναι, οκ, ζηλεύω! Εννοείται πως ζηλεύω! Και ποιος δε θα ζήλευε στη θέση μου;»

«Κάποιος που θα με εμπιστευόταν λίγο περισσότερο;», σάρκασε εν εξάλλω εκείνη.

«Α, δηλαδή το φταίξιμο είναι δικό μου!», δεν πίστευε στα αυτιά του.

«Ναι, δικό σου! Και τώρα άσε με, γιατί δεν έχω όρεξη να ακούσω άλλες κατηγόριες από το στόμα σου!», και με αυτή την οριστική πρόταση ξανάπεσε στο κρεβάτι τραβώντας μαζί το πάπλωμα σκεπαζόμενη μέχρι τα φρύδια.

«Θα κοιμηθείς;», ρώτησε κατάπληκτος ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ναι!», ήρθε η απότομη απάντηση.

«Από τις εννιά;»

«Ναι!»

«Δε μπορείς να κοιμηθείς! Μιλάμε!»

«Όχι, δε μιλάμε!», πέταξε ελαφρώς τα σκεπάσματα, για να του ρίξει ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο οργή. «Τσακωνόμαστε και φωνάζουμε! Εγώ δεν πρόκειται να το συνεχίσω το παιχνιδάκι! Αν εσένα σε φτιάχνει να ξεφωνίζεις σαν υστερικός να φύγεις από το δωμάτιο. Θέλω να ηρεμήσω!»

Επέστρεψε στην κουκουλωμένη θέση της αφήνοντας τον ενεό. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να είχε ακούσει αυτά που μόλις είχε ακούσει! Αν τον έπιανες από τη μύτη, θα έσκαγε! Φόρεσε κακήν κακώς ένα μποξεράκι και βγήκε από την κρεβατοκάμαρα χτυπώντας με δύναμη την πόρτα πίσω του. Πήγε στο σαλόνι και έπεσε βαρύς στον καναπέ. Αν ήθελε τέτοιο πόλεμο θα τον είχε! Θα ξεροστάλιαζε μπροστά στην τηλεόραση και δε θα της έκανε τη χάρη να επιστρέψει στο κρεβάτι τους παρά μόνο, αφού τον παρακαλούσε γονατιστή!

* * *

Η Ρενέσμε είχε καταφέρει να κοιμηθεί αρκετές ώρες αργότερα μετά τον καβγά τους. Στριφογύριζε διακαώς, αλλά δεν έλεγε να σηκωθεί και να τον καλέσει. Είχε θυμώσει πάρα πολύ μαζί του! Ακούς εκεί, να την κατηγορήσει και για μοιχαλίδα! Ποια! Εκείνη! Που κορόνα στο κεφάλι της τον είχε! Όχι, θα έπρεπε να την ικετέψει να τον συγχωρέσει και πάλι ακόμα δεν ήξερε, αν θα το έκανε. Σκεφτόμενη την πλήρη ταπεινωτική του παράδοση, κάτι σαν να τον έχει βάλει μέσα σε ένα καυτό τσουκάλι με βραστό νερό και να τον τρυπάει με μία κόκκινη τρίαινα, παραδόθηκε σε έναν ευδαιμονικό ύπνο με ένα απολαυστικό μειδίαμα στα χείλη.

Ξύπνησε κάποια στιγμή στη μέση της νύχτας. Ένιωθε ένα ζεστό σώμα κολλημένο πάνω στο δικό της να τρίβεται προκλητικά στην ερωτική κορυφή της, γυμνή σάρκα σε γυμνή σάρκα. Ένα δυνατό χέρι είχε τρυπώσει ανάμεσα στα στήθη της και τα μάλαζε ερεθιστικά, ενώ μία καυτή ανάσα απλωνόταν σε όλη την επιδερμίδα του λαιμού της.

«Δε θέλω να μαλώνουμε», ακούστηκε παραπονεμένη, αλλά αισθησιακή η φωνή του.

«Ούτε εγώ», παραδέχθηκε και η ίδια και ανασηκώνοντας το μπράτσο της έφερε την παλάμη της στο πρόσωπο και τα μαλλιά του χαϊδεύοντας τον τρυφερά και επιτρέποντας του καλύτερη πρόσβαση στο στέρνο της.

«Συγνώμη, δεν έχω κανένα λόγο να ζηλεύω», μουρμούρισε πάνω στα χείλη της, ενόσω τα δάχτυλα του ταξίδευαν ολοένα και πιο κάτω.

«Συγνώμη που δε στο είπα πιο νωρίς», απολογήθηκε με τη σειρά της την ώρα που το χέρι του γράπωνε κτητικά το μηρό της και τον σήκωνε προς τα πάνω εκθέτοντας την ήβη της.

Μπήκε μέσα της αργά και ηδονικά, γεμίζοντας την στο ακέραιο. Και ακόμα για μία νύχτα η Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν, το διαμάντι της Πανεπιστημιακής κοινότητας, ευχαριστούσε τη μοίρα της που της είχε προσφέρει αυτόν το γήινο θεό και την είχε προστατέψει από τα βίτσια της υψηλής κοινωνίας.

* * *

_**Σχόλια!**_

_**Helen και Alice15 έχετε την αμέριστη αγάπη μου! Αν οι υπόλοιποι αναγνώστες μου ζηλεύετε που δείχνω προτιμήσεις, καθίστε και γράψτε μία αράδα να μου πείτε τη γνώμη σας! Μη ντρέπεστε, δε δαγκώνω!**_

_**Πώς σας φάνηκε η Αλέξα; Σας την ετοίμαζα καιρό, σας την είχα ήδη αναφέρει και σε προηγούμενα κεφάλαια, αλλά τώρα κάνει την πρώτη επίσημη εμφάνιση της. Εντυπωσιακή αν μη τι άλλο! Δεν είναι δύσκολο να καταλάβετε από ποιο χαρακτήρα την εμπνεύστηκα, και εκείνη και την Πρου :)**_

_**Εύχομαι να περάσατε πολύ καλά τις γιορτές και τώρα με κουράγιο τα κεφάλια πάλι μέσα!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	17. Κεφάλαιο 17

**__****____****Τρίτο κεφάλαιο με πρωταγωνίστριες τις γνώριμες πλέον αδερφές Οριάνα και Βανέσα. Και επειδή εγώ τις υποσχέσεις μου τις κρατάω, το ακόλουθο ερωτικό θραύσμα είναι αφιερωμένο στη μία και μοναδική Helen! Ταρατατάν!**

**__****____****Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 17: ΜΕΙΖΩΝ ΠΑΝΤΩΝ Η ΑΓΑΠΗ**

_«I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world»_

«Ρε βλάκα, το τραγουδάει καλύτερα από την πρωταγωνίστρια!»

«Φυσικά! Ξέρει να το παίζει και στο πιάνο!»

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε περήφανα μπροστά στο έκθαμβο βλέμμα του Κουίλ. Βρίσκονταν οι τρεις τους παρέα με την Κλαιρ στο σπίτι των Μπλακ. Οι διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων έφταναν στο τέλος τους και από Δευτέρα ο μεταμορφιστής θα αναγκαζόταν να περνάει ξανά τις μισές ώρες της ημέρας μακριά από το αποτύπωμα του. Έτσι το σημερινό Σάββατο το απολάμβανε στο μέγιστο. Οι Κάλεν είχαν πάει για κυνήγι και του είχαν επιτρέψει να πάρει τη Ρενέσμε στον καταυλισμό. Είχε γυρίσει και η Κλαιρ από το σπίτι της γιαγιάς της στο Αϊντάχο και οι δύο λύκοι είχαν κανονίσει μία συνάντηση των μικρών φιλενάδων. Η Κλαιρ ήταν το μοναδικό παιδάκι με το οποίο η Νέσι ερχόταν σε επαφή και μετά από δέκα ημέρες αποκλειστικά περιτριγυρισμένη από αιωνόβιους χορτοφάγους βρικόλακες, το εξάχρονο τη όψη πλέον κοριτσάκι χρειαζόταν και λίγη συναναστροφή με κάποιον συνομήλικο του, κάτι που είχαν παραδεχτεί και οι υπερπροστατευτικοί γονείς της.

Είχε πάει στην έπαυλη αξημέρωτα. Η Νέσι ήταν ήδη έτοιμη και τον περίμενε. Σε μία τσάντα κρατούσε τα παιχνίδια της και σε μία άλλη η Μπέλα είχε βάλει αλλαξιές και είδη πρώτης ανάγκης. Τα φόρτωσαν στο αμάξι του και ξεκίνησαν για τη Λα Πους. Μέχρι να φτάσουν ένας αδύναμος ήλιος είχε κάνει την εμφάνιση του. Στο σπίτι βρήκαν τη Ρέιτσελ που έφτιαχνε ήδη ένα μεγάλο πρωινό με αυγά και τηγανίτες και βάφλες. Κάθισαν και οι τέσσερις, μαζί με τον πατέρα του, στο μικρό τραπέζι της κουζίνας και έτρωγαν και γελούσαν με τη μικρή βρικόλακα που επέμενε να τους εξιστορεί αναλυτικά ό,τι μάθαινε με τον πατέρα της στη Βιολογία.

«Όλες οι πολικές αρκούδες είναι αριστερόχειρες! Η θέση των ματιών του γαιδάρου του επιτρέπει να κοιτάζει και τα τέσσερα του πόδια ταυτόχρονα! Οι ελέφαντες είναι τα μόνα θηλαστικά που δε μπορούν να πηδήξουν!»

«Νέσι, σού αρέσουν πολύ τα ζώα, ε;», ρώτησε ο πατέρας του Τζέικομπ χαμογελώντας γλυκά στο χαριτωμένα υβρίδιο.

«Μάλιστα», απάντησε θερμά εκείνη σπρώχνοντας τις μακριές, χάλκινες μπούκλες της προς τα πίσω με τα μικροσκοπικά της χεράκια.

«Ναι, αλλά για πες στον παππού Μπίλυ ποιο από όλα αγαπάς περισσότερο!», προέτρεψε ο υιός Μπλακ κοιτώντας το αποτύπωμα του με νόημα.

«Τους λύκους», αποκρίθηκε χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό η Νέσι δαγκώνοντας μία μεγάλη φέτα με φιστικοβούτυρο και μαρμελάδα. «Σε αντίθεση με τα άλλα ζώα χρησιμοποιούν πολλές εκφράσεις προσώπου, για να επικοινωνήσουν τα συναισθήματα τους. Έχουν αυστηρή ιεραρχία και ζευγαρώνουν μόνο μία φορά στη ζωή τους», συνέχισε να παραθέτει σοβαρά τις γνώσεις της.

Ο Τζέικομπ φούσκωσε σαν γύφτικο σκερπάνι. Δεν ήξερε αν ευθύνονταν μόνο τα γονίδια του πατέρα της ή και το γεγονός ότι μεγάλωνε σε ένα τόσο καλλιεργημένο περιβάλλον, αλλά το Ρενεσμάκι του ήταν το πιο έξυπνο και χαρισματικό παιδάκι που είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ του. Σε σύγκριση δε με την Κλαιρ η διαφορά ήταν γιγαντιαία. Δεν ήταν ότι η μικρούλα Γιανγκ δεν ήταν και η ίδια ευφυής, απλά ταυτιζόταν με το μέσο όρο της ηλικίας της και του είδους της. Αντίθετα η Νέσι ήταν ένα γενετικό θαύμα.

Όταν, αφού είχαν τελειώσει το φαγητό τους, η Κλαιρ ήρθε επιτέλους με τον Κουίλ και τα δύο κοριτσάκια άρχισαν να παίζουν, το νοητικό τους χάσμα έγινε προφανές από τα πρώτα κιόλας λεπτά. Η Ρενέσμε φαινόταν ότι καταπιεζόταν να συγκρατηθεί στους ρυθμούς της τετράχρονης Ινδιάνας. Ούσα συνηθισμένη να συνδιαλέγεται με τετραπέρατους, διανοούμενους ενήλικες, αναγκαζόταν να χαλιναγωγεί τη σκέψη της, για να απασχολείται με την Κλαιρ. Ωστόσο, προς μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση, ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε ότι η Ρενέσμε δεν αντέδρασε άσχημα, ούτε προσπάθησε να επιβληθεί στο άλλο κοριτσάκι. Προφανώς αντιλαμβανόταν το πλεονέκτημα που έχαιρε έναντι της Κλαιρ και δεν επιθυμούσε να το καταχραστεί, παρότι όταν ήταν με τους γονείς της και την οικογένεια της, κάποιος θα μπορούσε άνετα να την χαρακτηρίσει κακομαθημένη.

Μόνο προς το τέλος της ημέρας, μετά από πολλές ώρες παιχνίδι και πολύ θρεπτικό φαγητό από τη Ρέιτσελ, η Ρενέσμε αγκάλιασε τον Τζέικομπ και του είπε σιγανά στο αυτί:

«Βαρέθηκα»

Εκείνος την φίλησε γλυκά στο κεφάλι και την ρώτησε, αν ήθελε να δουν καμία ταινία. Ήξερε ότι ήταν από τις αγαπημένες της δραστηριότητες και φαντάστηκε ότι και η Κλαιρ δε θα είχε αντίρρηση. Άλλωστε είχε βραδιάσει εδώ και ώρα. Πράγματι χωρίς εναντιώσεις κατέληξαν να δουν την Άριελ, τη μικρή γοργόνα. Τα δύο κοριτσάκια έκατσαν στον καναπέ και οι δύο λύκοι πήραν τις αντίστοιχες θέσεις δίπλα τους καταβροχθίζοντας τεράστιες ποσότητες ποπ-κορν.

Καθώς άκουγε τη Ρενέσμε να τραγουδάει απέξω όλα τα μουσικά κομμάτια της λατρεμένης της ηρωίδας, ο Τζέικομπ συλλογιζόταν, ότι η πριγκίπισσα της θάλασσας και το αποτύπωμα του είχαν πολλά κοινά. Ήταν και οι δύο καλλίφωνες, ήταν και οι δύο υβρίδια, η μία ανθρώπου με ψάρι και η άλλη ανθρώπου με βρικόλακα, ήταν και οι δύο κοκκινομάλλες και είχαν και οι δύο ένα _control-freak_ για πατέρα. Βέβαια της Νέσι μπορούσε να διαβάζει και τις σκέψεις και αυτό τον έκανε πολύ πιο τρομακτικό. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήθελε ούτε καν να φαντάζεται τι θα γινόταν μόλις η σχέση τους περνούσε στην τελική της φάση, η οποία ήταν και ο προορισμός της. Τι ναυάγιο και μαλακίες; Ένα ολόκληρο χωριό θα εξαφανιζόταν από την οργή του βρικολακογεννήτορα! Ευτυχώς που αυτή η ημέρα αργούσε πολύ ακόμα!

Σκεφτόμενος το ζοφερό του μέλλον, άκουσε να χτυπάει το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της ημέρας διάφοροι λύκοι είχαν έρθει για επίσκεψη, όπως συνέβαινε πάντα μεταξύ της αγέλης. Έτσι όταν η Ρέιτσελ άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα ο Έμπρυ, κανείς δεν κούνησε ούτε βλέφαρο. Συνέχισαν ανενόχλητοι να κοιτάζουν την οθόνη και να μασαμπουκιάζουν το καλαμπόκι λες και δεν είχε συμβεί απολύτως τίποτα.

Ο έτερος μεταμορφιστής έκατσε σε μία πολυθρόνα δίπλα στον Τζέικ και του έκλεψε μία μεγάλη χούφτα ποπ κορν από το μπολ του, κάτι που του κέρδισε ένα θανατηφόρο βλέμμα από τον αρχηγό του όλο για την πάρτη του. Παρόλα αυτά ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήθελε να κάνει σκηνή μπροστά στο Ρενεσμάκι του και απλά κράτησε νοητικά στο μυαλό του να θυμηθεί να τον βάλει περιπολίες για όλη την υπόλοιπη εβδομάδα. Ξαναγύρισε τα μάτια του στην οθόνη της τηλεόρασης, όπου τώρα εκτυλισσόταν η σκηνή του γάμου του Έρικ με τη μεταμορφωμένη μάγισσα.

«Γιατί πάντα οι κακές στις ταινίες είναι μούναροι;»

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ κόντεψε να πνιγεί με το σάλιο του. Κατάπληκτος από το πόση βλακεία μπορεί να χωρέσει σε έναν ανθρώπινο εγκέφαλο, απλώθηκε και έριξε μία ξανάστροφη στον αθυρόστομο υπήκοο του.

«Καλά, γκομενάρες!», πήγε να διορθώσει την κατάσταση κατά την άποψη του ο Έμπρυ. «Εντάξει, εντάξει, πολύ όμορφες γυναίκες!», προσέθεσε βιαστικά, όταν είδε το χέρι του κολλητού του να σηκώνεται ξανά απειλητικά.

Έχε χάρη που τα κορίτσια ήταν αφιερωμένα ψυχή τε και σώματι σε όσα διαδραματίζονταν στην ταινία και στην Άριελ που μαζί με κτήνη θάλασσας, αέρα και στεριάς προσπαθούσε να ματαιώσει το γάμο και δεν κατάλαβαν τα αισχρά λόγια που είχε ξεστομίσει ο βλαμμένος. Ειδάλλως ο Τζέικομπ ήταν έτοιμος να τον γδάρει ζωντανό. Έτσι και η Νέσι έλεγε στους γονείς της τι είχε ακούσει από το στόμα του ηλίθιου, δε θα την άφηναν ποτέ ξανά μόνη μαζί του.

«Και μιας και το έφερε η κουβέντα για πολύ όμορφες γυναίκες», είπε ξανά ο Έμπρυ χαζεύονταν με τους υπόλοιπους τα κινούμενα σχέδια, «αύριο μας περιμένει η Βανέσα στο σπίτι της»

Ο Τζέικομπ έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα δυσαρέσκειας.

«Είναι ανάγκη; Θα είναι η τελευταία μου Κυριακή πριν από το σχολείο! Θέλω να την περάσω με τη Νέσι», είπε απηυδισμένα σαν κανένας να μη μπορούσε να καταλάβει τη δυσχερή θέση στην οποία βρισκόταν.

«Ρε, γαϊδούρι,», του έριξε μία βδελυγμική ματιά ο Έμπρυ, «τρεις φορές μας έχει καλέσει η κοπέλα και τις τρεις πάλι όχι είπες! Είναι γουρουνιά να μην πάμε και τώρα! Έλα, ωραία θα περάσουμε! Η Ζάνα θα φτιάξει γλυκό, θα τραγουδήσει και η Βανέσα»

«Εγώ είμαι μέσα», είπε ο Κουίλ από την άλλη πλευρά του καναπέ. «Η Κλαιρ θα πάει επίσκεψη με τους γονείς της στους νονούς της, οπότε είμαι ελεύθερος»

«Να είδες!», αναθάρρησε ο Έμπρυ. «Και ο Σεθ που τον ρώτησα, μπορεί. Δε γίνεται να πάμε όλοι και να μην έρθεις εσύ! Εξάλλου κυρίως προς τιμήν σου γίνεται το νταβαντούρι!»

Ο Τζέικομπ πλατάγισε τη γλώσσα του ενοχλημένα. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που ήθελε ήταν να σπαταλήσει το απόγευμα του στο σπίτι της Νουμέσι. Παρόλα αυτά έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί και ο ίδιος ότι ήταν αγένεια να τον έχουν καλέσει τόσες φορές μέσα στις γιορτές και να μην έχει δεχθεί καμία. Έβρισκε πάντα ως πρόφαση τον πατέρα του που πολύ τον βόλευε η αναπηρία του. Φυσικά στην πραγματικότητα δεν είχε φύγει λεπτό από το πλευρό του αποτυπώματος του, ειδικά όταν το κλωθογύριζε με ποιος ξέρει τι σκοπούς αυτή η νυφίτσα για υβρίδιο, ο αγροίκος ο Νάουελ. Τώρα όμως ο Λατίνος είχε αποχωρήσει και ο μεταμορφιστής δεν είχε άλλες δικαιολογίες για τους συναγέλους του. Εξάλλου γνώριζε ότι μετά από μία ολόκληρη ημέρα μακριά της, οι γονείς της θα ήθελαν να αναπληρώσουν το χαμένο χρόνο απολαμβάνοντας αποκλειστικά την παρουσία της.

«Καλά», μουρμούρισε αποδεχόμενος τη μοίρα του και κερδίζοντας ένα αστραποβολούν χαμόγελο από το φίλο του.

Τουλάχιστον το βράδυ θα κοιμόταν αγκαλιά με το αγγελουδάκι του και αυτό θα εξακόντιζε όλα τα προβλήματα του. Πράγματι, όταν μερικές ώρες μετά ξάπλωνε στο στρώμα του με το μικρό του μωράκι να κοιμάται ήσυχα δίπλα του, η ευτυχία ήταν πολύ μικρή λέξη για να περιγράψει αυτό που ένιωθε.

* * *

Στα δεκαέξι της χρόνια η Οριάνα Νουμέσι ανακάλυπτε, ότι το να είσαι άνθρωπος με αναπηρία ήταν πολύ πιο δύσκολη υπόθεση από όσο φανταζόταν ο υπόλοιπος υγιής πληθυσμός. Τις δύο εβδομάδες περίπου που αναγκαζόταν να κυκλοφορεί με το δεξί της πόδι μέσα σε γύψο και δύο πατερίτσες παραμάσχαλα, είχε εκτιμήσει πολύ περισσότερο την αρτιμέλεια από ότι πριν. Πάντα της αντιμετώπιζε με συμπάθεια τα άτομα εκείνα που διέθεταν κινητικά προβλήματα, αλλά πλέον δεν τους έβλεπε με οίκτο, όπως παλαιότερα, αλλά με θαυμασμό· ήταν πραγματικοί ήρωες, κυρίως όσοι κατάφερναν να διατηρούν την ευχάριστη διάθεση τους.

Τα δικά της νεύρα είχαν σπάσει ήδη. Είχε συνηθίσει να είναι ανεξάρτητη και αυτοεξυπηρετούμενη και το γεγονός ότι τώρα έπρεπε να ζητάει βοήθεια ακόμα και για να κάνει μπάνιο την είχε καταστήσει κουρέλι. Ένιωθε εντελώς άχρηστη, καθότι όχι μόνο δε μπορούσε να συμμετέχει στις δουλειές του σπιτιού, αλλά δεν ήταν ικανή ούτε να αυτοσυντηρηθεί. Ταυτόχρονα η αίσθηση της ακαμψίας και η φαγούρα που της προκαλούσε η ασβεστούχα κάσκα, την έφτανε στα όρια της τρέλας.

Φυσικά, όπως το συνήθιζε, δεν άφηνε να φανεί τίποτα. Προτιμούσε να κάθεται όλη ημέρα στο κρεβάτι της και να διαβάζει αποφεύγοντας την αρωγή είτε της μητέρας της και του πατριού της είτε ακόμα και της Βανέσα. Αν η ετεροθαλής αδερφή της δεν επέμενε να της φέρνει το φαγητό σε δίσκο, η Οριάνα ήταν ικανή να πεθάνει από ασιτία, παρά να κάνει γνωστό ότι πεινάει. Φανταζόταν ότι μάλλον αυτή η ιδιόμορφη μείξη περηφάνιας και ντροπής ήταν ψυχαναγκαστικό φαινόμενο, ωστόσο δεν είχε βρει μέχρι στιγμής τη δύναμη να το αντιπαρέλθει. Ομολογούσε με περηφάνια στον εαυτό της, αυτές τις ατελείωτες ώρες που δεν την έπαιρνε με τίποτα ο ύπνος, ότι είχε κάνει σημαντικά βήματα προς την προσωπική της καλυτέρευση. Τότε όμως συνέβη το ατύχημα που οδήγησε στο να κλειστεί ξανά πεισματικά στο καβούκι της, να μη δει τις αδυναμίες της κανένας, ούτε καν η οικογένεια της.

Η Βανέσα από την πλευρά της έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι της για να είναι η Οριάνα όσο πιο άνετα μπορούσε. Την στενοχωρούσε το γεγονός ότι έπεφτε συνεχώς πάνω σε έναν πέτρινο τοίχο συναισθημάτων, όμως αυτό το χαμογελαστό κορίτσι από την Καλιφόρνια είχε αρκετά ψυχικά αποθέματα και για τις δυο τους. Παρόλα αυτά όσες προσπάθειες και αν κατέβαλε για να αναιρέσει τη δυσθυμία της νούμες της, εκείνες έπεφταν στο κενό. Δεν ήθελε ούτε να παίξουν επιτραπέζια, ούτε να δουν ταινία, ούτε να ρίξουν πασιέντζες, τίποτα.

Εν τούτοις μία ημέρα η Βανέσα σκέφτηκε μία πρόταση που ήταν σίγουρη ότι η Οριάνα θα άκουγε με αμέριστη χαρά, όσο και αν δε θα το παραδεχόταν ανοιχτά. Έψεξε τον εαυτό της που δεν της είχε περάσει από το μυαλό νωρίτερα, αλλά μετά το περιστατικό στο δάσος είχε ταραχτεί και η ίδια πολύ. Μέχρι να πάνε στο νοσοκομείο, να επιστρέψουν και να σταματήσει η Οριάνα να πονάει και να συνηθίσει το νάρθηκα, πέρασε καλά-καλά μία εβδομάδα. Λίγες ημέρες πριν από την Πρωτοχρονιά λοιπόν, ψώνιζε με τη μητριά της στο σούπερ μάρκετ, όταν την επισκέφτηκε μία φαεινή ιδέα.

«Ζάνα, τι λες να φωνάξουμε κανένα απόγευμα τώρα που δεν έχουμε σχολείο τον Έμπρυ και τα παιδιά; Να παίξουμε λίγο μουσική και να κάτσουμε; Θα φτιάξει πολύ η διάθεση της Οριάνα και άλλωστε τους χρωστάμε και ένα ευχαριστώ»

Η μεσήλικας Ιθαγενής συμφώνησε με χαρά στην παράκληση της προγονής της. Στενοχωριόταν και η ίδια πολύ να βλέπει την κόρη της με κατεβασμένα μούτρα. Μάλιστα της άρεσε τόσο πολύ η προοπτική που παρά την κούραση της, αγόρασε υλικά να φτιάξει γλυκά και σάντουιτς για τους φίλους των κοριτσιών. Τους ήξερε άλλωστε, και τον Έμπρυ και τον Κουίλ και το Σεθ. Και βέβαια τον Τζέικομπ, τον αδερφό της Ρέιτσελ και το γιο του Μπίλυ Μπλακ, του αρχηγού των Κιγιέτ. Μπορεί η ιεραρχία των Ινδιάνων να μην είχε πλέον πρακτικό έδαφος, αλλά στις συνειδήσεις των μελών της φυλής, ο _Σακίμα_, ο βασιλιάς, έχαιρε πάντα ιδιαίτερου σεβασμού.

Ωστόσο η κυρία Νουμέσι έπρεπε να αναβάλει τρεις φορές περίπου τις ετοιμασίες για τη φιλική συνάντηση. Σύμφωνα με τη Βανέσα δεν είχε βρεθεί ακόμα ώρα και μέρα που να μπορούν και οι τέσσερις. Βέβαια αυτό που απέκρυπτε η Μιγουόκ ήταν ότι εκείνος που την ενδιέφερε κυρίως να μπορεί ήταν ο μελαμψός συμμαθητής τους που απολάμβανε τους εκκωφαντικούς παρότι σιωπηλούς ερωτικούς αναστεναγμούς της αδερφής της. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν πάντα αυτός που δεν είχε χρόνο και έτσι η Βανέσα μετατόπιζε ξανά και ξανά την ημερομηνία μέχρι να τον καταφέρει. Δεν είχε πει τίποτα στην Οριάνα για να μην απογοητευθεί σε περίπτωση που δεν ευοδωνόταν το σχέδιο της. Ωστόσο, πάνω εκεί που είχε αρχίσει να χάνει τις ελπίδες της, ο Έμπρυ της τηλεφώνησε το τελευταίο Σάββατο το βράδυ πριν επιστρέψουν στο σχολείο και της είπε να τους περιμένει αύριο το απόγευμα.

Η Βανέσα πήδηξε στο ταβάνι από τη χαρά της. Ενημέρωσε επιτέλους και τη μητριά της και ύστερα ανέβηκε στο δωμάτιο της για να μεταφέρει τα καλά νέα και στην Οριάνα, της οποίας το κέφι συνέχιζε να βρίσκεται στα πατώματα. Μπήκε μέσα στη μικρή κρεβατοκάμαρα και πλησίασε το κρεβάτι της νούμες της. Κάθισε δίπλα της και την κοίταξε χαμογελώντας φωτεινά. Η Οριάνα σήκωσε το βλέμμα της από το βιβλίο που διάβαζε, την _Αισθηματική Αγωγή_ του Φλομπέρ, και παρατήρησε εξεταστικά τη μελαμψή κοπέλα.

«Τι έγινε;», απόρησε όχι τόσο για την ευδιαθεσία της αδερφής της, όσο περισσότερο για τη σιωπή της.

«Αύριο θα έχουμε επισκέψεις», απάντησε σιβυλλικά η Βανέσα.

«Ποιον;», ζήτησε να μάθει με περιέργεια.

Στο σπίτι τους είχαν σπάνια κόσμο. Μέσα στις γιορτές είχε έρθει μόνο για τα Χριστούγεννα η μητέρα της Βανέσα ένα διήμερο, για να περάσει λίγο χρόνο μαζί με την κόρη της. Η Οριάνα κατάλαβε αμέσως από πού είχε πάρει η νούμες της τη ζωντάνια και την ενεργητικότητα της, καθότι με τον πατέρα της ήταν σαν την ημέρα με τη νύχτα. Η κυρία Μπιρκίτα ήταν μία μελαχρινή, όμορφη γυναίκα που χαμογελούσε συνέχεια και έμοιαζε πολύ πιο νέα από την πραγματική της ηλικία.

«Μμμμ», προσποιήθηκε ότι σκεφτόταν η Βανέσα. «Ας το παίξουμε σαν το _Μάντεψε ποιος_. Θα σου δώσω μερικά χαρακτηριστικά του και εσύ θα προσπαθήσεις να τον βρεις»

«Πρόκειται για άντρα δηλαδή;», σήκωσε απορημένα τα φρύδια της η Οριάνα.

«Αχά!», κούνησε γελαστά το κεφάλι της η αδερφή της. «Νεαρός άντρας ωστόσο», βιάστηκε να επεξηγήσει. «Για να δούμε … Λοιπόν, είναι ψηλός. Πολύ ψηλός. Βασικά είναι τεράστιος, έχει κάτι μπράτσα να με το συμπάθιο!», έκανε με το χέρι της την απομίμηση μίας ευμεγέθους απόστασης. «Είναι μελαχρινός με καστανά μάτια και έχει χαμόγελο σαν σταρ του κινηματογράφου. Α, και είσαι αθεράπευτα ερωτευμένη μαζί του», τελείωσε την περιγραφή της η Βανέσα και τα χείλη της σχημάτισαν ένα πλατύ μειδίαμα.

«Θα, θα έρθει εδώ ο Τζέικομπ;», ψέλλισε κατάπληκτη η Οριάνα.

Η Βανέσα γέλασε δυνατά.

«Μάλιστα, εδώ!»

«Δε, δε γίνεται!», μονολόγησε η αδερφή της, ενώ το στήθος της είχε ήδη αρχίσει να ανεβοκατεβαίνει σε φρενήρεις ρυθμούς.

«Γιατί δε γίνεται;», συνοφρυώθηκε η Μιγουόκ.

«Μα δεν καταλαβαίνεις;», αναφώνησε η Οριάνα. «Δε, δε μπορεί να με δει σε αυτήν την κατάσταση!»

«Σε έχει δει σε πολύ χειρότερη κατάσταση, στο δάσος», αντέτεινε κάπως ανυπόμονα η Βανέσα.

«Ναι, αλλά αυτό ήταν άλλο! Αυτό ήταν ατύχημα! Τώρα δε μπορεί να έρθει εδώ και να τον υποδεχτώ έτσι, σε αυτά τα χάλια!», συνέχιζε να φέρνει αντιρρήσεις η νούμες της και προς απόδειξη των λεγομένων της έδειξε με τα χέρια της τον εαυτό της.

Η Βανέσα έπαιξε με πάρεση τα μάτια της.

«Οριάνα, είσαι μία χαρά! Απλά έχεις ένα σπασμένο πόδι! Σιγά το πράγμα! Ίσα, ίσα που οι αδύναμες κοπέλες τραβάνε πιο πολύ τους άντρες, τους κάνουν να φαίνονται πιο μάτσο. Δε θυμάσαι πώς έτρεξε, όταν έμαθε ότι χάθηκες; Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα του αρέσεις όπως και να είσαι. Το μόνο που χρειάζεσαι είναι λίγο ρουζ παραπάνω, επειδή τόσες ημέρες κλεισμένη χωρίς να σε βλέπει ο ήλιος έχεις γίνει το εκρού του νεκρού!»

Η Οριάνα κοίταξε την μερικούς μήνες μεγαλύτερη ετεροθαλή αδερφή της με διεσταλμένα μάτια. Γιατί δε μπορούσε να συμμεριστεί την αγωνία της; Από όλους τους ανθρώπους που δεν ήθελε να την δουν αδύναμη, ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ήταν ο πρώτος. Ήταν αρκετό που την είχε σώσει από τη χαζομάρα της να πάει να σπάσει το πόδι της λες και ήταν καμία ανίκανη που πρώτη φορά περπατούσε στα βουνά της Ολύμπια! Βέβαια δε μπορούσε να αρνηθεί, ότι η καρδιά της έχασε έναν κτύπο μόλις πρόφερε το όνομα του. Ναι, θα ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο να έρθει σπίτι της, αλλά όχι τώρα, όχι έτσι!

«Βανέσα … », ξεκίνησε να λέει αποπειρώμενη να πειθαρχήσει πάνω στον ενθουσιασμό της αδερφής της.

Φυσικά όπως και όλες τις υπόλοιπες φορές αυτό στάθηκε παντελώς αδύνατο. Η Μιγουόκ σηκώθηκε όρθια κουνώντας αρνητικά τα χέρια της μπροστά της.

«Δεν ακούω κουβέντα. Τους έχω καλέσει ήδη, δε μπορώ να τους ξεκαλέσω! Και μη φοβάσαι, αύριο θα σε κάνω μία κούκλα για τα μάτια του!», χαμογέλασε μέχρι τα αυτιά της και δείχνοντας την επιθυμία της να τελειώσει την κουβέντα εκεί, έφυγε χοροπηδώντας από το δωμάτιο.

Η Οριάνα βλαστήμησε σιωπηλά την τύχη της που εννοείται εκείνη έπρεπε να μείνει καθηλωμένη στο κρεβάτι. Κυρίως, όταν η υπόσχεση της αδερφής της να την καλλωπίσει, μεταφραζόταν στα αυτιά της Ιθαγενούς σαν την πιο τρομακτική απειλή.

* * *

Το μεσημέρι της Κυριακής βρήκε το σπίτι των Νουμέσι σε πυρετό προετοιμασιών. Η κυρία Ζάνα μαγείρευε από το πρωί κέικ, πίτες και βουτήματα. Ο κύριος Χόνον με την Ταΐμα βοηθούσαν στην τακτοποίηση του καθιστικού, όπου θα υποδέχονταν τους καλεσμένους τους. Η μονοκατοικία ήταν μικρή, οπότε αφού θα χαιρετούσαν τα παιδιά και θα αντάλλαζαν δύο κουβέντες, η Ζάνα με το Χόνον και την Ταΐμα θα πήγαιναν στη διπλανή κατοικία των οικογενειακών τους φίλων, κυρίου και κυρίας Κάμινγκ, για να περάσουν όση ώρα θα διαρκούσε η επίσκεψη. Έτσι και δε θα ήταν μέσα στα πόδια των νέων, αλλά ταυτόχρονα θα ήταν και αρκετά κοντά, για να επέμβουν σε περίπτωση που παρίστατο η ανάγκη.

Προς το παρόν ο μεγαλόσωμος Ινδιάνος δεν είχε τολμήσει να ανακατευτεί στις ετοιμασίες των κοριτσιών του. Κατά καιρούς από το δωμάτιο τους ακούγονταν επιφωνήματα πόνου αναμεμειγμένα με εκφράσεις τύπου _Βανέσα όχι_, _Βανέσα μη_, _Όχι, αυτό_, _Δε θέλω_, _Σού είπα όχι_, _Σού είπα δε θέλω_. Είχαν κλειστεί εκεί μέσα από το πρωί και κανείς από τους άλλους διαμένοντες στο σπίτι δεν είχε ιδέα τι έκαναν. Ο αρχηγός της οικογένειας χτύπησε σε κάποια στιγμή την πόρτα ρωτώντας διακριτικά, αν ήταν όλα εντάξει, και σαν απάντηση πήρε μόνο ένα βεβιασμένο _Τέλεια, μπαμπάκα, θα σου πω, όταν είναι να κατεβάσεις την Οριάνα_, από την κόρη του. Σήμερα είχε αποφασίσει ότι θα ήταν η ημέρα τους και για αυτό απομακρύνθηκε βουβά περιμένοντας να τον φωνάξουν για να πάρει την Οριάνα στην αγκαλιά του και να την κουβαλήσει στον κάτω όροφο.

Ποιος άλλωστε τα έβαζε με έφηβες κοπέλες; Ο ίδιος σίγουρα όχι! Ειδικά η Βανέσα, όταν της καρφωνόταν κάτι στο μυαλό, δεν της το άλλαζες με τίποτα! Σαν τη μάνα της και αυτή! Όχι, ότι η Οριάνα ήταν διαφορετική! Μπορεί να ήταν πιο ήσυχη, αλλά σπάνια έκανε πίσω σε κάτι που πίστευε για σωστό.

Αυτήν την Κυριακή εν τούτοις ήταν η πρώτη φορά που η μεγάλη κόρη της κυρίας Νουμέσι αναγκάστηκε να υποχωρήσει σε κάτι. Η μάχη ήταν άλλωστε εξ αρχής προδιαγεγραμμένη. Η Βανέσα ήταν αποφασισμένη και δε θα έμενε ρουθούνι, αν της αντιστεκόταν. Δεν είχε προλάβει καλά-καλά να ξυπνήσει η Οριάνα, όταν η νούμες της την πλησίασε με αδιάλλακτες διαθέσεις. Την βοήθησε να πλυθεί και να κάνει μπάνιο και ύστερα την ανάγκασε να ντυθεί καταπώς είχε ορίσει εκείνη, δηλαδή με σχεδόν τίποτα!

«Βανέσα, είναι Ιανουάριος! Θα πλευριτωθώ!», είχε καταφέρει να εκφράσει σε κάποια στιγμή τη γνώμη της παρατηρώντας κατάπληκτη το μίνι φουστάνι που είχε διαλέξει η αδερφή της προφανώς από τη ντουλάπα της, καθότι η ίδια δε θυμόταν να έχει αγοράσει ποτέ το οτιδήποτε πάνω από το ύψος του γονάτου.

«Καλέ, είναι μάλλινο, καλέ!», είχε πει προς υπεράσπιση της επιλογής της η Βανέσα. «Εξάλλου δε μπορείς να βάλεις παντελόνι με το γύψο, εκτός από αυτές τις άθλιες φόρμες που φοράς μέσα στο σπίτι. Και σίγουρα δε θέλεις να σε δει ο παίδαρος με αυτές!», είχε παίξει με νόημα τα φρύδια της, χαμογελώντας πονηρά. «Θα σου δώσω και μία κάλτσα τέλεια που έχω για το άλλο πόδι που φτάνει ψηλά στο μηρό και θα είσαι μοντέλο!»

Η Οριάνα έκατσε στο κρεβάτι της παραιτημένη και άφησε τη Βανέσα να την ντύσει καταπώς ήθελε. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν εμπιστευόταν το γούστο της, ήταν αντικειμενικά πολύ καλό, αλλά οι στιλιστικές αρέσκειες της αδερφής της απείχαν παρασάγγας από εκείνες της Οριάνα και οι οποίες συγκεντρώνονταν κάτω από μία και μοναδική μαγική λέξη: άνεση. Ωστόσο έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι η γυναικεία της φιλαρέσκεια, εκκωφαντικά απούσα σε όλη την προηγούμενη ζωή της, είχε αρχίσει να την επισκέπτεται ολοένα και συχνότερα από όταν ανακάλυψε ότι ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ήταν συμμαθητής της και κυρίως από όταν άρχισε να κάνει παρέα με τους φίλους του μέσω της Βανέσα. Τελικά της χρωστούσε πάρα πολλά, γενικότερα και ειδικότερα, καθότι το συγκεκριμένο συνολάκι καθόταν πολύ καλά πάνω της, τονίζοντας ό,τι δείγματα καμπυλών είχε να επιδείξει το στενόμακρο κορμί της. Ναι, ίσως να είχε δίκιο η αδερφή της και καμιά φορά να χρειαζόταν να θυσιάζουμε την άνεση μας για έναν ανώτερο σκοπό, εν προκειμένω για δύο βαθιά, μελαμψά μάτια.

Παρόλα αυτά η έφηβη κοπέλα δεν ήταν ακόμα παντελώς έτοιμη να κάνει άνω-κάτω τον κόσμο της και για αυτό κόντεψε να βγάλει φλύκταινες, όταν η Βανέσα της ανακοίνωσε ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα να την βάψει. Της είχε ήδη στεγνώσει και ισιώσει επί μία ώρα τα μαλλιά και η Οριάνα υπέμεινε αυτό το μαρτύριο θεωρώντας ότι ήταν και το τελευταίο. Αλλά όχι! Η αδερφή της είχε μεγαλεπήβολα σχέδια για εκείνη απόψε, τα οποία δε διαλεγόταν στην παραμικρότερη λεπτομέρεια. Τι να κάνει και η καημένη η Ινδιάνα την άφησε να της βάλει και μέικ απ και πούδρα και μάσκαρα εκφράζοντας ωστόσο με κάθε τρόπο τη δυσαρέσκεια της μπας και την λυπηθεί η αρχηγός της Κάγκεμπε.

Που τέτοια τύχη! Η Βανέσα προχωρούσε ακάθεκτη στο στόχο της χωρίς να ιδρώνει το αυτί της όσα _αχ_ και _ωχ_ και _άουτς_ έβγαιναν από το στόμα της νούμες της. Στο τέλος η Οριάνα αναγκάστηκε να δαγκώσει το δάχτυλο της, για να την αποτρέψει να της βάλει κόκκινο κραγιόν που ήθελε, ειδάλλως δε θα σταμάταγε με τίποτα. Η Βανέσα κατάφερε να το τραβήξει λίγο πριν συναντήσει τους κοπτήρες της.

«Καλά, καλά!», λογικεύτηκε μπροστά στην απειλή της υγείας της. «Μόνο λίγο ρουζ και λίγο λιπ γκλος και τελειώσαμε!»

Επιτέλους! Κόντευε τέσσερις η ώρα, οπότε θα έρχονταν τα παιδιά. Δεν ήθελε να τις βρουν ακόμα να ετοιμάζονται, σαν τίποτα χαζογκομενίτσες! Η Βανέσα την είχε από τις δέκα και την πιλάτευε! Όταν εν τέλει την κοίταξε ικανοποιημένη και της ανήγγειλε ότι όλα ήταν εντάξει, δεν πίστευε στα αυτιά της. Νόμιζε θα πέτρωνε πρώτα στη θέση της και ύστερα θα την απελευθέρωνε η αδερφή της!

Η Βανέσα την βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και να κοιταχτεί στον καθρέφτη. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια του καλλωπισμού δεν της είχε επιτρέψει να δει το είδωλο της, παρά μόνο εφόσον είχε ολοκληρωθεί άπασα η εμφάνιση. Εντάξει, για να λέμε του στραβού του δίκιο η Οριάνα έπρεπε να της βγάλει το καπέλο. Παρότι σίγουρα δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα άνετη, εν τούτοις ήταν ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακή. Τα μαλλιά της γυάλιζαν όπως ποτέ πριν και το πρόσωπο της και το σώμα της είχαν αναδειχθεί πρωτοφανώς. Η Οριάνα ένιωθε σαν μία χρυσαλίδα που μόλις είχε βγει από το κουκούλι της και είχε μεταμορφωθεί σε πεταλούδα.

Έμεινε να χαζεύει ελαφρώς την αντανάκλαση της μέχρι που η Βανέσα φώναξε τον κύριο Χόνον για να την μεταφέρει στο καθιστικό. Βολεύτηκε σε μία μεγάλη, μαλακή μπερζέρα μαζί με κάτι μαξιλάρια για το πόδι της και ανέμενε την πολυπόθητη στιγμή που θα χτυπούσε το κουδούνι τους. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι είχε αρχίσει να νιώθει λίγο σαν κλώσα που περίμενε να έρθουν να της πάρουν το αυγό, αλλά δεν ήθελε να χαλάσει την από καιρό χαμένη ευδιαθεσία της, οπότε απέκλεισε όλες τις δύσθυμες σκέψεις της μακριά.

Η κυρία Ζάνα με τη Βανέσα έφερναν στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού δίσκους με κάθε είδους _finger food_, όπως είχε ονομαστεί τώρα τελευταία. Κέικ, πιτάκια, σάντουιτς, ντόνατς. Η μητέρα της είχε μπει σε μεγάλο κόπο και η Οριάνα της χαμογέλασε γλυκά για να της δείξει την ευγνωμοσύνη της. Γνώριζε ότι την αγαπούσε πολύ, αλλά ορισμένες φορές η καθημερινότητα και η δυσκολίες της εμποδίζουν τους ανθρώπους να δείχνουν τα συναισθήματα τους. Για αυτό οι ευκαιρίες τρυφερότητας και αβροφροσύνης πρέπει να δράττονται συνεχώς. Η σημερινή συγκυρία ήταν μία τέτοια περίπτωση για τους Νουμέσι και Σουίλ, παρότι ο αρχικός σκοπός της ήταν πολύ διαφορετικός. Η Βανέσα είχε προσπαθήσει να φέρει πιο κοντά τον Τζέικομπ με την αδερφή της, αλλά τελικά είχε καταφέρει να φέρει πιο κοντά και όλη της την οικογένεια. Η Οριάνα χάρισε ένα από τα σπάνια, αλλά από καρδιάς χαμόγελα της και στη νούμες της, το οποίο η Μιγουόκ ανταπέδωσε με το πιο φωτεινό δικό της. Επιτέλους! Είχε κάνει την Οριάνα να σκάσει το χειλάκι της!

Προόριζε να της δώσει και μία αγκαλιά, όμως τότε ακούστηκε η μηχανή ενός αυτοκινήτου. Η Βανέσα απίθωσε γρήγορα στο τραπέζι τα ποτήρια του νερού που κρατούσε και βιάστηκε να βγει στον κήπο για να προϋπαντήσει τους καλεσμένους της. Πράγματι είδε το γνώριμο _Rabbit_ παρκαρισμένο μπροστά από την αυλόπορτα και από μέσα να εξέρχονται οι τέσσερις μεγαλόσωμοι Κιγιέτ, ο Σεθ Κλίαργουωτερ, ο Κουίλ Ετεάρα, ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ και ο αγαπημένος της Έμπρυ Κολ. Έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους καλωσορίζοντας τους θερμά με μία αγκαλιά και δύο φιλιά στα μάγουλα, αν και για τον Έμπρυ φύλαξε και ένα πεταχτό φιλί στο στόμα κρυφά από τους γονείς της.

Τους οδήγησε μέσα στο σπίτι, όπου στο χολ τους περίμεναν η κυρία Ζάνα, ο κύριος Χόνον και η Ταΐμα. Έγιναν γρήγορα οι συστάσεις για όσους δε γνωρίζονταν ήδη μεταξύ τους, τα παιδιά έδωσαν στη μητριά της ένα κουτί γλυκά και μία ανθοδέσμη που είχαν φέρει και στη συνέχεια η Βανέσα τους προσκάλεσε να περάσουν στο καθιστικό. Την ώρα που ο Τζέικομπ περνούσε την πόρτα που χώριζε τους δύο χώρους, η Βανέσα κοίταζε με μάτια-σαρωτές τις αντιδράσεις τόσο της αδερφής της όσο κυρίως τις δικές του.

Ο όμορφος συμμαθητής τους χαιρέτισε ευγενικά τη νούμες της, αλλά ωστόσο δεν έσκυψε να την φιλήσει. Παρόλα αυτά ούτε οι άλλοι Ινδιάνοι το έκαναν, οπότε η Βανέσα σκέφτηκε ότι δε θα το είχαν συνήθειο σε αυτήν την περιοχή της Αμερικής, οπότε δεν απογοητεύτηκε. Ήθελε τόσο πολύ να πιστέψει στο δυνάμει έρωτα μεταξύ του φίλου της και της αδερφής της που παρέβλεπε όσα σημάδια δεν ευνοούσαν την πεποίθηση της.

Τα τέσσερα αγόρια έκατσαν σε διάφορες θέσεις στο δωμάτιο, ο Έμπρυ όσο πιο κοντά μπορούσε στη Βανέσα. Ο Τζέικομπ έκατσε δίπλα στο παράθυρο, στην καρέκλα που του υπέδειξε η ίδια και η οποία εννοείται ακουμπούσε σχεδόν την πολυθρόνα της Οριάνα. Η Βανέσα άρχισε να προσπαθεί να απασχολήσει όλους τους υπόλοιπους σε συζήτηση, ώστε να δώσει την ευκαιρία στους δύο νέους να μιλήσουν μεταξύ τους. Ταυτόχρονα αποπειρώταν να κάνει νοήματα στην αδερφή της να χαλαρώσει λίγο και να γίνει πιο ομιλητική. Δυστυχώς η Οριάνα δεν έμοιαζε να την προσέχει, είχε δυσκολία μέχρι και να συγκεντρώσει την απαραίτητη σκέψη για να αναπνέει. Τα μάγουλα της ήταν κατακόκκινα και το βλέμμα της κατεβασμένο. Και μόνο η παρουσία του μερικά εκατοστά μακριά της την παρέλυε.

«Πώς πάει το πόδι σου; Πονάς;»

Χρειάστηκε να επεξεργαστεί περίπου ένα λεπτό το ερέθισμα για να αντιληφθεί ότι της είχε μιλήσει. Σήκωσε αργά τα μεγάλα της μάτια και τον κοίταξε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα πριν τα ξανακατεβάσει πεταρίζοντας τις βλεφαρίδες της.

«Όχι, πολύ. Τώρα είμαι καλά. Στην αρχή μόνο»

Ήταν πολύ περήφανη που είχε καταφέρει να προφέρει τρεις προτάσεις, το σύνολο οκτώ λέξεις, χωρίς να μπερδέψει τη γλώσσα της. Ήταν πολύ σφιγμένη, αλλά σύντομα παρατήρησε ότι δεν ήταν η μόνη. Και οι καλεσμένοι τους κάθονταν μαζεμένοι, λες και είχαν πάει επίσκεψη στον παπά της ενορίας. Έμεναν με σταυρωμένα τα δάχτυλα τρίβοντας τα αμήχανα και απαντούσαν μόνο σε όσες ερωτήσεις τους έκαναν οι γονείς των κοριτσιών με διάθεση να τους μάθουν καλύτερα. Στην πραγματικότητα μόνο ο Σεθ ένιωθε την αμηχανία της πρώτης γνωριμίας σε ένα ξένο σπίτι. Ο Κουίλ δεν ήξερε τι να πει, ο Έμπρυ ανυπομονούσε να μείνει μόνος με τη Βανέσα και ο Τζέικομπ είχε ήδη βαρεθεί τη ζωή του και διεξήγαγε μία εσωτερική διαμάχη για το πόσο νωρίς μπορούσε να φύγει χωρίς να χαρακτηριστεί αγενής. Η Βανέσα, διορατική όπως πάντα, αισθάνθηκε την ψυχρή ατμόσφαιρα και αποφάσισε να πάρει μέτρα.

«Μπαμπά, μήπως να πηγαίνατε τώρα;», ρώτησε με νόημα τον πατέρα της όσο πιο καλοσυνάτα μπορούσε.

Ευτυχώς οι γονείς της δεν έφεραν καμία αντίρρηση. Πήραν την Ταΐμα και αφού αποχαιρέτισαν τα παιδιά έφυγαν από το σπίτι. Αμέσως η αλλαγή στη διάθεση ήταν έκδηλη. Ο Έμπρυ τράβηξε τη Βανέσα να κάτσει στα πόδια του, ο Κουίλ άρχισε να καταβροχθίζει ένα τεράστιο κομμάτι πουτίγκας και ο Σεθ σηκώθηκε και εξερευνούσε το σαλόνι και τις φωτογραφίες. Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχιζε να βαριέται, απλά πιο άνετα. Χύθηκε στην καρέκλα του και πέρασε το πόδι του σε τετράγωνο σταυροπόδι χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλα του ρυθμικά στον αστράγαλο του.

Η Βανέσα όταν κατάφερε να ξεζαλιστεί ελαφρώς από τα φιλιά του Έμπρυ, παρατήρησε πως η αδερφή της καθόταν ακόμα σαν τη Μεγάλη Παρασκευή. Ξαφνικά και άλλο σχέδιο της χτύπησε την πόρτα – είχε έμπνευση σήμερα.

«Παιδιά, ελάτε να σας δείξω και το υπόλοιπο σπίτι. Τζέικ, δε σε πειράζει να κάτσεις με την Οριάνα που δε μπορεί να περπατήσει, ε;», ρώτησε με τέτοιο τρόπο που δεν έπαιρνε όχι.

«Ναι, κανένα πρόβλημα», δέχθηκε ο μεταμορφιστής, καθόσον δεν είχε καμία πρεμούρα να σηκωθεί από τη θέση του· είχε βολευτεί μία χαρά.

Ο Έμπρυ με τη Βανέσα, τον Κουίλ και το Σεθ έφυγαν από το σαλόνι αφήνοντας τους δύο νέους μόνους. Η Οριάνα είχε δει το γκριμάτσα της νούμες της λίγο πριν χαθεί από το οπτικό της πεδίο, κάτι που μάλλον μεταφραζόταν σε _Χώσου, χώσου_, αλλά η Οριάνα συνέχιζε να έχει την όψη κόνδορα με προβλήματα δυσκοιλιότητας. Αφού πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά παραδομένα στην απόλυτη σιωπή, κατά τη διάρκεια των οποίων η Ινδιάνα αυτομαστιγωνόταν για την ηλιθιότητα της και ταυτόχρονα βίαζε τον εαυτό της να σκεφτεί κάτι να πει, ο Τζέικομπ γύρισε ελαφρά το κεφάλι του και έπιασε μία φωτογραφία που στεκόταν σε ένα σκρίνιο δίπλα του.

«Ο πατέρας σου;», τον άκουσε να την ρωτάει.

Η Οριάνα δε χρειαζόταν να δει σε ποια εικόνα αναφερόταν ο Κιγιέτ. Ήξερε απέξω και ανακατωτά τη συγκεκριμένη κορνίζα, από τα ελάχιστα οπτικά ενθυμήματα του αληθινού της γεννήτορα. Ο Ίγιε Νουμέσι, όντας πατροπαράδοτος Ινδιάνος, δεν αρεσκόταν να τον βγάζουν φωτογραφίες. Πίστευε ότι ένα μέρος της ψυχής του θα φυλακιζόταν για πάντα στο φακό. Δεν είχε σκεφτεί ότι αυτό δεν είναι απαραίτητα κακό για όσους μένουν πίσω. Το συγκεκριμένο πορτραίτο ήταν μία από τις ελάχιστες εξαιρέσεις, την ημέρα του γάμου του, λίγο πριν τελεστεί το μυστήριο.

«Ναι», απάντησε μονολεκτικά.

«Μοιάζετε πολύ», παρατήρησε ο Τζέικομπ κοιτώντας ακόμα τη φωτογραφία. «Τον θυμάσαι καθόλου;»

«Αρκετά. Ήμουν επτά χρονών, όταν σκοτώθηκε»

Η φωνή της ήταν ήρεμη, παρά τα θλιβερά της λόγια. Το δυστύχημα του Ίγιε, του καλύτερου ξυλοκόπου στον καταυλισμό, είχε σοκάρει όλη την κοινότητα. Είχε χαθεί πολλές ημέρες στο δάσος πριν τον βρουν, κομματιασμένο από τα άγρια ζώα. Κανείς δεν είχε μπορέσει να καταλάβει πώς ήταν δυνατόν να χάσει το δρόμο του. Τελικά έμοιαζε σε πολλά σημεία με την κόρη του.

«Επτά;», συνειδητοποίησε ξαφνικά ο Τζέικομπ. «Δηλαδή όταν εγώ ήμουν εννιά», έκανε μία μικρή παύση.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που η Οριάνα κάρφωσε τη ματιά της πάνω του. Ακόμα και όταν εκείνος γύρισε και την ανταπέδωσε, ακόμα και τότε δεν την τράβηξε.

«Την ίδια περίοδο έχασα και εγώ τη μητέρα μου», εξήγησε.

«Λυπάμαι πολύ»

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ κούνησε αποδεκτικά το κεφάλι του χαμογελώντας αχνά. Είχε ακούσει πολλές φορές αυτές τις δύο λέξεις, αλλά μόλις σήμερα ένιωσε ότι είχαν νόημα. Κανείς δε μπορούσε να λυπάται πραγματικά, αν δεν είχε μείνει ορφανός και ο ίδιος.

Στο κατώφλι της πόρτας φάνηκε η Βανέσα με τα παιδιά και ο μαγνητισμός των δύο βλεμμάτων χάθηκε. Η Οριάνα παρατήρησε ότι η αδερφή της είχε φέρει μαζί και την κιθάρα της.

«Τι λέτε να τραγουδήσουμε τίποτα;», πρότεινε ενθουσιασμένα.

Ο Σεθ με τον Έμπρυ δέχθηκαν με χαρά, ο Κουίλ με περιέργεια και ο Τζέικομπ με την Οριάνα δεν απάντησαν. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήθελαν, αλλά ξαφνικά αισθάνονταν και οι δύο σαν να μην ανήκαν πια σε αυτήν τη συντροφιά, σαν να είχαν μεταφερθεί σε ένα άλλο σύμπαν, το σύμπαν των παιδιών που αναγκάζονται να ωριμάσουν πολύ νωρίς.

Η Βανέσα έκατσε στο πάτωμα πάνω στο παχύ χαλί και την ακολούθησαν και οι τρεις λύκοι. Σταύρωσε τα πόδια της οκλαδόν και πήρε το καφέ έγχορδο στα χέρια της. Την ώρα που γρατζουνούσε μερικά ακόρντα για να το κουρδίσει τους ρώτησε, αν είχαν κάποιο αγαπημένο κομμάτι να τους πει. Όταν κανείς δε σκέφτηκε κάτι συγκεκριμένο, άρχισε να παίζει τις νότες από ένα δικό της λατρεμένο τραγούδι. Η Οριάνα ήξερε και εκείνη τους στίχους και τους μουρμούριζε από μέσα της.

Συνέχισε να τους έχει στο μυαλό της πολλές ώρες και πολλά τραγούδια αργότερα. Τα παιδιά είχαν φύγει μετά από ένα εν τέλει ιδιαίτερα διασκεδαστικό απόγευμα για όλους και τώρα εκείνη συλλογιζόταν στο κρεβάτι της λίγο πριν την πάρει ο ύπνος. Σκεφτόταν τα μελαχρινά του μάτια, τα υπέροχα γλυκόπικρα του μάτια, τα μάτια του θανάτου και της αγάπης. Επειδή η αγάπη είναι σαν το θάνατο. Η γνώση της δε σε αφήνει ποτέ πια να είσαι ο ίδιος.

Και με αυτό το αρχέγονο ανάθεμα η όμορφη Ινδιάνα παραδόθηκε στην αγκαλιά του Μορφέα σιγοτραγουδώντας του ...

_Love, is dancing on my finger_

_It got to the heart of the matter and lingered ..._

* * *

**_Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και εννοείται πάνω από όλους τους σχολιαστές μου! Μού φτιάχνετε τη διάθεση περισσότερο από μία τούρτα νουγκατίνα :) Συνεχίστε έτσι!_  
**

**_Αχ, η καημένη η Οριάνα, δεν την λυπάστε λίγο - λιγουλάκι που πήγε και ερωτεύτηκε έναν αποτυπωμένο λύκο; Όμως υπάρχει ένα δέσιμο, μία χημεία, ένα κάτι μεταξύ των δυο τους; Δε συμφωνείτε; Τι μοίρα θα επιφυλάσσατε εσείς για τη συμπαθή Κιγιέτ; Ακούω προτάσεις!_**

**_Έχετε τα πιο γλυκά φιλιά μου!_**


	18. Κεφάλαιο 18

**_Δέκατο όγδοο κεφάλαιο, πώς πέρασε ο καιρός ε; Αυτή τη φορά είπα να ασχοληθούμε με έναν άλλο βασικό χαρακτήρα του Λυκόφωτος που στα πρωτότυπα βιβλία δεν του δόθηκε η σημασία που του άξιζε. Τέσσερους τόμους και αυτή η γυναίκα και εκεί, να μας έχει ταράξει στον έρωτα της Μπέλα με τον Έντουαρντ! Νισάφι! Οπότε είπα να αναπληρώσω το κενό με τον τρόπο που φαντάζομαι. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!_**

**_Σ.Σ. Όσο έγραφα και έλεγχα το κείμενο, άκουγα στη διαπασών το She Wolf από τον David Guetta. Αν δεν το έχετε ακούσει, check it out. Μπορεί και να σας αρέσει!_**

**_Υπενθύμιση: __Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 18: ΤΟ ΧΛΩΜΟ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΟ**

Ήταν η ιδανική ημέρα για σέρφινγκ. Δυνατός άνεμος, καθαρός ουρανός, καθόλου υγρασία και η απομονωμένη παραλία της Φερστ Μπητς με τα τεράστια κύματα της και τα αιχμηρά της βράχια να ανεβάζουν τη διασκέδαση στα ύψη. Η μεταμορφίστρια Λία Κλίαργουωτερ και το υβρίδιο ανθρώπου και βρικόλακα Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν είχαν πάει από το πρωί στην ακρογιαλιά, για να απολαύσουν τη σπάνια για τα δεδομένα της πολιτείας της Ουάσινγκτον λιακάδα. Ο Τζέικομπ και οι υπόλοιποι αρσενικοί λύκοι της αγέλης δούλευαν στο συνεργείο καθότι Παρασκευή, οπότε οι δύο φιλενάδες είχαν λίγο χρόνο για να περάσουν μόνες τους.

Η Νέσι θα έκλεινε σε δύο μήνες τα έξι και εξωτερικά φαινόταν σαν έφηβη κοπέλα κοντά στα δεκαπέντε. Το σώμα της είχε αποκτήσει ήδη ελαφρές καμπύλες και ένα μικρούλι στήθος, αλλά ακόμα το πρόσωπο της έμοιαζε παιδικό. Αντίθετα το μυαλό της ήταν πολύ πιο ώριμο από την ηλικία της, τόσο την εκ γενετής όσο και την επίκτητη. Για αυτό η μοναδική λύκαινα των Κιγιέτ είχε βρει στο νεαρό θρέμμα των Κάλεν μία ιδανική φίλη. Μπορούσαν να μοιράζονται τα πάντα χωρίς επιφυλάξεις και η κατανόηση που έδειχνε η Ρενέσμε στα συμπλέγματα της Λία την είχε κάνει να την εμπιστεύεται στο έπακρο και της είχε προσδώσει εκείνη την ηρεμία που κατακτούν οι άνθρωποι, όταν νιώθουν ειλικρινή αποδοχή. Από την πλευρά της η βρικόλακας λάτρευε τη μελαμψή Ιθαγενή, καθότι ήταν η μόνη στην οποία δε ντρεπόταν να εκφράσει όλες τις μύχιες σκέψεις της.

«Μακάρι φέτος να ήταν τα όγδοα γενέθλια μου», μινύρισε μουτρωμένα, καθώς έσκαβε με ένα ξυλαράκι την άμμο.

Βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένη μπρούμυτα σε μία πετσέτα δίπλα από την Ινδιάνα ακουμπώντας νωθρά στους αγκώνες της. Παρά την καλοκαιρία, εκείνη ήταν κακοδιάθετη. Ωστόσο ο αίθριος καιρός ήταν καλή πρόφαση για να βγει έξω από το σπίτι. Αν έμενε λίγο ακόμα σε αυτήν την ερωτική φωλιά, θα έσκαγε. Είχε τηλεφωνήσει αχάραγα στη Λία και εκείνη είχε έρθει να την πάρει να πάνε για μπάνιο, καθότι εννοείται ο πατέρας της δεν της επέτρεπε να έχει ακόμα δικό της αμάξι. Λες και ήταν απροστάτευτη πορσελάνινη κουκλίτσα!

«Γιατί, Νες; Βιάζεσαι να μεγαλώσεις;», ρώτησε ήρεμα η Λία.

Εκείνη ήταν ανάσκελα και λιαζόταν κάτω από το ζωηρό ήλιο. Είχε μερικές ώρες ελεύθερες πριν από τις τέσσερις, οπότε άρχιζε η βάρδια της στο μοναδικό εστιατόριο του Φορκς. Δούλευε εκεί τα τελευταία τέσσερα χρόνια, μαζεύοντας οικονομίες για να σπουδάσει κάποια στιγμή. Δε βιαζόταν ιδιαίτερα. Είχε όλη την αιωνιότητα μπροστά της και επίσης δεν ήθελε να φύγει μακριά από τη Ρενέσμε και την αγέλη της. Δεν περίμενε ότι θα το έλεγε ποτέ, αλλά δεν έκανε πλέον χωρίς τις σκατόφατσες τους.

«Ναι», απάντησε έντονα και χωρίς περιστροφές η νεαρή Κάλεν. «Αν ήμουν δεκαοκτώ, οι γονείς μου δε θα μου φέρονταν σαν μωρό», εξήγησε με προφανή δυσαρέσκεια. «Και ο Τζέικ θα με ήθελε», προσέθεσε με πιο σιγανή, σχεδόν ψιθυριστή φωνή.

Αμέσως η μεταμορφίστρια ανασηκώθηκε και στράφηκε στη βρικόλακα με σοβαρή έκφραση. Η Νέσι γύρισε το κεφάλι της και την κοίταξε με τα μεγάλα, αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια γεμάτα παράπονο και σύγχυση και όλα αυτά τα υπόκωφα συναισθήματα που κρύβουν τα βλέμματα των εφήβων.

«Νες», ξεκίνησε να λέει παρηγορητικά η Λία. «Γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά, ότι σε θέλει. Θα πέθαινε για εσένα. Είσαι το αποτύπωμα του»

Η Ρενέσμε έστρεψε πάλι την προσοχή της στην άμμο και στο λεπτό ξυλαράκι και τώρα άρχισε να σκαλίζει με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη τη νωπή επιφάνεια.

«Με αγαπάει, ναι. Αλλά δε με θέλει», υποτονθόρυσε.

«Νέσι, είσαι πολύ … »

«Μικρή ακόμα!», την διέκοψε απότομα η βρικόλακας. «Το ξέρω! Όλοι αυτό μου λένε συνέχεια! Δε μπορείς να βγεις μόνη σου έξω, είσαι πολύ μικρή ακόμα! Δε μπορείς να πιεις μπίρα, είσαι πολύ μικρή ακόμα! Δε μπορούμε να είμαστε ζευγάρι, είσαι πολύ μικρή ακόμα!»

Η λεπτή βέργα έσπασε μέσα στα χέρια της από την πίεση. Την πέταξε δύσθυμα μακριά συνοφρυωμένη. Η Λία έμεινε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σιωπηλή και ύστερα πλησίασε λίγο περισσότερο τη νεαρή κοπέλα και άρχισε να της χαϊδεύει απαλά τις μακριές της μπούκλες.

«Νεσάκι μου, καταλαβαίνω πώς νιώθεις», της μίλησε τρυφερά. «Μπορεί να είσαι ιδιαίτερη, αλλά έτσι πάνω-κάτω αισθάνονται όλα τα παιδιά στην ηλικία σου, την εξωτερική τουλάχιστον. Νομίζεις ότι είσαι έτοιμη να μπεις στον κόσμο των μεγάλων, όμως δεν είσαι. Δε χρειάζεται να επισπεύσεις την ενηλικίωση σου. Έχεις τόσο καιρό μπροστά σου για να κάνεις όλα αυτά που τώρα σου φαίνονται τόσο σημαντικά. Όμως η ξεγνοιασιά της εφηβείας δεν έρχεται ποτέ ξανά, ακόμα και για εμάς, που μπορεί εμφανισιακά να μη γερνάμε, μα νοητικά ωριμάζουμε όπως και να είναι»

Η Ρενέσμε πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Είναι τόσο εκνευριστικό!», είπε πιο ήρεμα τώρα. «Αν ζούσα μαζί με άλλους συνομηλίκους μου, ίσως να το δεχόμουν καλύτερα. Όταν όμως είσαι η μόνη που της απαγορεύονται όλα όσα επιτρέπονται στους άλλους, είναι ανυπόφορο! Πιο παλιά δε με πείραζε, δεν το σκεφτόμουν καν. Πλέον ωστόσο ξέρω τις ικανότητες μου και μου σπάει τα νεύρα σε απίστευτο βαθμό που οι άλλοι δεν τις βλέπουν ή προσποιούνται ότι δεν υπάρχουν»

«Μερικές φορές υπερεκτιμούμε τις δυνατότητες μας», αντέκρουσε διστακτικά η Λία.

«Μη με νευριάζεις και εσύ!», της πέταξε απηυδισμένα. «Είμαι αθάνατη και άθραυστη! Τι θα πάθω, αν πάω μία βόλτα μόνη μου στο απέναντι βουνό; Αυτά που λένε οι γονείς μου, ότι οι Βολτούρι περιμένουν την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, είναι βλακείες. Αποκλείεται να βρουν πάτημα σε αυτό! Απλά εκείνοι το χρησιμοποιούν σαν δικαιολογία για να με έχουν κλειδωμένη, όπως τη Ραπουνζέλ»

Σταμάτησε για λίγο δαγκώνοντας μανιωδώς τα τριανταφυλλί της χείλια.

«Και όταν λέω ότι τα αισθήματα μου για τον Τζέικ έχουν αλλάξει, κανείς δε μπορεί να το γνωρίζει περισσότερο από εμένα», αναφώνησε ξανά. «Δεν είναι ούτε αδερφός μου, ούτε φίλος μου. Είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του και εκείνος επιμένει να το αποσιωπά! Υποτίθεται ένας λύκος πρέπει να είναι αυτό που θέλει το αποτύπωμα του να είναι»

«Ένας λύκος είναι αυτό που _χρειάζεται_ το αποτύπωμα του να είναι», την διόρθωσε χαμογελώντας γλυκά η μεταμορφίστρια.

«Ωραία! Και εγώ τον χρειάζομαι ως σύντροφο!», επέμεινε αδιάλλακτα η Ρενέσμε.

«Νέσι, αν πραγματικά τον χρειαζόσουν ως σύντροφο, ο Τζέικ θα το είχε καταλάβει», αντέτεινε η Λία όσο πιο μαλακά γινόταν. «Το αποτύπωμα του επιτρέπει να γνωρίζει τι θέλεις, πριν το θελήσεις. Μπορώ να στο πω, επειδή πρακτικά ζω μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Αφού ακόμα δε σε βλέπει ερωτικά, σημαίνει ότι δεν είσαι έτοιμη», προσπάθησε να την νουθετήσει. «Νες, δεν είσαι έτοιμη. Δεν είσαι ούτε δεκάξι! Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να μπεις σε μία ενήλικη σχέση;»

Η έφηβη βρικόλακας σούφρωσε συλλογιζόμενη το στόμα της.

«Είμαι έτοιμη να κάνω … πράγματα», απάντησε τελικά κοιτώντας κάτω.

«Τι πράγματα;», ρώτησε πειρακτικά η Λία.

«Έλα, Λία, ξέρεις!», κοκκίνισε ελαφρά η Ρενέσμε. «Τα έχω δει στην τηλεόραση και μην ξεχνάς ότι μένω με οκτώ τρελά ερωτευμένους τέως ανθρώπους»

Η μελαχρινή κοπέλα κούνησε το κεφάλι της με πάρεση.

«Νέσι, όταν σου είπα ότι δεν είσαι έτοιμη, δεν εννοούσα αυτό. Φυσικά και αυτό, αλλά δεν είναι αυτός ο λόγος που ο Τζέικ δεν προχωράει στο επόμενο βήμα. Θα μπορούσε να είστε μαζί και να περιμένει για πολλά χρόνια. Δεν είσαι συναισθηματικά έτοιμη. Μία τέτοιου είδους σχέση είναι πλήρες ξεγύμνωμα της ψυχής, σταματάς να είσαι ο εαυτός σου και αρχίζεις να ζεις για δύο. Και στη δική σας περίπτωση, όταν συμβεί αυτό, δεν υπάρχει γυρισμός. Είσαι ακόμα πολύ άπειρη για να επωμιστείς ένα τέτοιο βάρος και ο Τζέικ το καταλαβαίνει καλύτερα από εσένα»

Περίμενε για λίγο και μετά συμπλήρωσε προσεκτικά.

«Αν έχεις περιέργεια να δεις πώς είναι οι ερωτικές σχέσεις χωρίς να είναι τόσο απόλυτες όσο το αποτύπωμα, γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις με κάποιον άλλο;»

Η Ρενέσμε έστρεψε ενεή τη ματιά της και το ύφος της ήταν τόσο κεραυνοβολημένο, που η Κιγιέτ συγκρατήθηκε με το ζόρι να μην ξεσπάσει σε γέλια.

«Λία, πας καλά; Να είμαι με τον οποιονδήποτε άλλο εκτός από τον Τζέικ; Δε γίνεται αυτό!»

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, δε χρειάζεται να με φας», γέλασε η Ινδιάνα σηκώνοντας υποχωρητικά τα χέρια της. «Έτσι το είπα. Για να πειραματιστείς»

Η Νέσι κατέβασε ακόμα μία φορά το βλέμμα της σκεφτική στην άμμο. Ήθελε να κάνει το επόμενο βήμα, αλλά ήθελε να το κάνει μόνο με τον Τζέικ. Ένιωθε έτοιμη να του δοθεί ψυχή τε και σώματι, σε εκείνον και μόνο σε εκείνον. Δεν ήταν απλά οι ορμόνες του έφηβου κορμιού της. Όταν δεν ήταν μπροστά ο Τζέικομπ, δεν παρουσιάζονταν καν. Ήταν η ανάγκη της να ενωθεί με όλους τους δυνατούς τρόπους με το προδιαγεγραμμένο ταίρι της. Η Λία δεν ήξερε τι έλεγε! Να πειραματιστεί! Άκου εκεί! Με ποιον; Και κυρίως γιατί; Αφού ήξερε επακριβώς τι ήθελε, άσχετα που ο Τζέικ της το στερούσε. Θα έβρισκε όμως εκείνη τρόπο να του αλλάξει μυαλά, δεν είχε παραδώσει ακόμα τα όπλα. Θα του αποδείκνυε, ότι ήταν πολύ πιο μεγάλη από ότι νόμιζε.

Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να καταστρώνει διάφορα σχέδια, όταν ξαφνικά την προσοχή της τράβηξε ο θόρυβος μηχανής αυτοκινήτου. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και είδε στον ειδικό χώρο στάθμευσης λίγο πιο πάνω από την παραλία να παρκάρει ένα μαύρο Jeep Cherokee, άγνωστο για την περιοχή. Παρατήρησε ότι και η Λία είχε στραφεί προς το ξενόφερτο όχημα με περιέργεια. Δεν ήταν συχνοί οι τουρίστες σε αυτήν τη μεριά της Λα Πους.

Οι κοπέλες είδαν τις πόρτες του αμαξιού να ανοίγουν και από μέσα να κατεβαίνουν δύο νεαροί άνδρες. Ήταν και οι δύο ψηλοί και αθλητικοί και ανέδιδαν από μακριά αυτήν την αυτοπεποίθηση που έχουν τα κολεγιόπαιδα της Δυτικής Ακτής. Πήγαν στο πορτ-μπαγκάζ και ξεκίνησαν να ξεφορτώνουν τις αποσκευές τους, που αποτελούνταν από σανίδες του σέρφινγκ και ειδικές στολές. Μάλιστα. Δύο επίδοξοι σέρφερ της άγριας ακτογραμμής της Ουάσινγκτον το λοιπόν.

Η Ρενέσμε δε βρήκε τίποτα το ενδιαφέρον στην όλη εικόνα, οπότε επέστρεψε στο εσωτερικό μονόλογο της. Η Λία από τη μεριά της βλαστήμησε από μέσα της την ώρα και τη στιγμή που αυτοί οι βλαμμένοι είχαν σκεφτεί να έρθουν ως το βορειοδυτικό άκρο της Αμερικής, για να δαμάσουν τα κύματα. Δεν τα πήγαινε πολύ καλά με τους ξένους, καθόλου καλά για να είμαστε ειλικρινείς, και η παρουσία αυτών των μαντραχαλάδων στην πατροπαράδοτη παραλία των προγόνων της το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να της χαλάσει τη διάθεση. Σηκώθηκε απότομα και έπιασε να κερώσει τη σανίδα της. Είπε και στη Νέσι να κάνει το ίδιο, ώστε να μπουν όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν στη θάλασσα, μην τυχόν και τους αρχίσουν στο μπίρι-μπίρι.

Πράγματι, λες και το ήξερε, με το που οι επισκέπτες φάνηκαν να τις παρατηρούν, κατευθύνθηκαν αμέσως προς το μέρος τους. Περπατούσαν αρκετά γρήγορα και έτσι η Λία είχε μόλις προλάβει να περάσει όλη την επιφάνεια με κερί, πριν τις φτάσουν και τις χαιρετίσουν με μεγάλα, φωτεινά χαμόγελα. Ήταν και οι δύο ξανθοί, ο ένας περισσότερο από τον άλλο, με φαρδιές πλάτες και γυμνασμένους μυς.

«Καλημέρα!», είπε ο ένας από τους δύο, ο λιγότερο ξανθός.

Είχε γαλάζια, μικρά μάτια και κοριτσίστικα όμορφο πρόσωπο.

«Καλημέρα», ανταπέδωσαν και η Ρενέσμε με τη Λία, η τελευταία αρκετά διστακτικά.

«Είμαι ο Γκέιλ», συστήθηκε ο άγνωστος νεαρός. «Και αυτός είναι ο Τζάστιν», έδειξε το φίλο του με μία αδιόρατη κίνηση.

Ο Τζάστιν φαινόταν πιο ανδροπρεπής, με αρρενωπά, γωνιώδη χαρακτηριστικά και σκούρα καστανά μάτια.

«Είμαι η Ρενέσμε», απάντησε η Νέσι. «Και από εδώ η Λία»

Ο Γκέιλ χαμογέλασε ακόμα πιο πλατιά.

«Είσαι Μεξικάνα;», ρώτησε ηλιθιωδώς απευθυνόμενος στη μεταμορφίστρια.

Η Λία κρατήθηκε με νύχια και με δόντια για να μην παίξει ενοχλημένα τα μάτια της.

«Καλιφορνέζος», παρατήρησε χωρίς ενδιαφέρον.

Εκείνος πήρε μία κατάπληκτη έκφραση.

«Από τη Σάντα Κρουζ! Πού το ήξερες;», απόρησε.

«Θεωρείς ότι οποιοσδήποτε έγχρωμος είναι Μεξικανός. Απλή συνεπαγωγή», ανασήκωσε βαριεστημένα τους ώμους.

«Είσαι Ινδιάνα», επενέβη ο Τζάστιν. «Διάβασα ότι υπάρχει ένας καταυλισμός πέντε χιλιόμετρα από εδώ»

Η Λία τον κοίταξε ερευνητικά. Το ότι είχε φροντίσει να μάθει τρία πράγματα πριν επισκεφθεί μία περιοχή ήταν θετικό. Αλλά από την άλλη δείξε μου το φίλο σου να σου πω ποιος είσαι.

«Ναι. Είμαι Κιγιέτ», απάντησε τελικά.

«Γαμάτα! Και μένετε σε σκηνές και τέτοια;», ξαναπετάχτηκε ο Γκέιλ.

Αυτή τη φορά η Ιθαγενής δεν κρατήθηκε να μην εκφράσει την απηύδηση της με το ύφος της.

«Όχι, σε σπίτια», αποκρίθηκε σφιγμένα.

«Καλός καιρός για σέρφινγκ, ε;», παρενέβη πάλι ο Τζάστιν, προφανώς σε μία απόπειρα να αποφορτίσει την τεταμένη ατμόσφαιρα. «Έρχεστε συχνά; Εμείς πρώτη φορά»

«Να προσέχετε τα βράχια», είπε μόνο η Λία και πιάνοντας τη σανίδα της στο ένα χέρι έτρεξε στη θάλασσα.

Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε άβολα μόνη με τους δύο ξένους, οπότε την ακολούθησε κατά πόδας δίχως να τους μιλήσει περαιτέρω. Οι Καλιφορνέζοι έμειναν να κοιτάζουν τις κοπέλες να μπαίνουν με χάρη και ορμή στην ταραγμένη θάλασσα, να απιθώνουν τη σανίδα τους στην υγρή επιφάνεια και να ξαπλώνουν πάνω της περιμένοντας για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι να έρθει ένα μεγάλο κύμα. Ύστερα να σηκώνονται όρθιες με τέλεια ισορροπία και να γλιστρούν πάνω στη θεόρατη μάζα νερού και αφρού λες και περπατούσαν πάνω της. Ήταν πραγματικά χάρμα οφθαλμών.

«Πολύ καλή η τύπισσα, ε;», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Γκέιλ.

«Ναι, πολύ καλή», συμφώνησε λακωνικά και ο Τζάστιν, αν και δεν είχε καταλάβει ότι ο κολλητός του είχε κοκαλώσει να παρακολουθεί την κοκκινομάλλα και όχι τη μελαχρινή, όπως ο ίδιος.

Ο Τζάστιν γύρισε από την άλλη πλευρά και άρχισε να ετοιμάζεται με κάποια επιφυλακτικότητα. Ήταν πολύ καλός σέρφερ, αλλά ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα δοκίμαζε τις δυνατότητες του στα κρύα νερά του Βόρειου Ειρηνικού. Είχε μάθει για αυτήν τη μικρή παραλία στο Φορκς, μία κωμόπολη τρεις ώρες περίπου μακριά από το Σιάτλ, από μία ιστοσελίδα με κάποιες από τις πιο επικίνδυνες ακτές για σέρφινγκ. Συγκεκριμένα ένας από τους χρήστες είχε χαρακτηρίσει τη Φερστ Μπητς, όπως ήταν το όνομα της, _ντορβά της αδρεναλίνης_.

Είχε προτείνει στο Γκέιλ να την επισκεφτούν ένα τριήμερο και εκείνος εννοείται είχε δεχθεί. Ο κολλητός του ήταν τζάνκι της αδρεναλίνης. Έτσι μετά την εξεταστική, κατέστρωσαν ένα _road trip_ με προορισμό μία από τις πιο αραιοκατοικημένες γωνιές των ΗΠΑ. Πού να φαντάζονταν, ότι με του που έφταναν θα αντίκριζαν να τους περιμένουν δύο μοντέλα τις Quicksilver. Οι κοπέλες ήταν εξαιρετικές και ειδικά η μελαχρινή ήταν πραγματικός κόμματος. Η άλλη έμοιαζε πιο μικρή, σχολιαρόπαιδο ακόμα, οπότε ο Τζάστιν δε μπήκε στον κόπο να την πολυπροσέξει. Ο Γκέιλ που δεν είχε τέτοιες αναστολές, ίσως να βολευόταν μια χαρά.

Αφού φόρεσαν τις αδιάβροχες στολές τους, πήραν τις σανίδες τους και έτρεξαν και εκείνοι προς τη θάλασσα. Στην αρχή ο Τζάστιν φοβήθηκε, ότι θα έδειχνε απαίσιος. Η θερμοκρασία ήταν πολύ πιο κάτω από ότι είχε συνηθίσει και αυτό δυσκόλευε την ελαστικότητα των κινήσεων του. Ωστόσο έβαλε τα δυνατά του, επειδή ήθελε να εντυπωσιάσει τις γηγενείς και συγκεκριμένα την Ινδιάνα. Το είχε πάντοτε φετίχ του να το κάνει με μία Ιθαγενή. Ίσως είχε έρθει ο καιρός να ικανοποιήσει και αυτόν το στόχο του.

Προσπαθώντας να την κάνει να τον προσέξει, ξεκίνησε να επιδίδεται σε θεαματικά άλματα και φιγούρες. Τόσο, ώστε σύντομα είχε ξεχάσει όλους τους κανόνες ασφάλειας και δέουσας προσοχής και αποτολμούσε συνδυασμούς που δεν είχε ξανακάνει. Του έπιαναν όλοι και αυτό τον ωθούσε να γίνε ακόμα πιο τολμηρός. Κάποια στιγμή η αυτοπεποίθηση του είχε φτάσει σε τέτοιο σημείο που δε δίστασε να αποπειραθεί ένα _riding_. Το καβαλίκεμα του κύματος ήταν μία τεχνική που δεν είχε καταφέρει μέχρι στιγμής να τελειοποιήσει, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή είχε μεγάλη πίστη στον εαυτό του. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος ισορροπώντας όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε πάνω στη λεπτή σανίδα.

Και τότε έφτασε το κύμα. Πολύ πιο μεγάλο και πολύ πιο βροντερό από ότι είχε υπολογίσει. Δεν πρόλαβε να μείνει στη θέση του ούτε για ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου, πριν το νερό να τον σκεπάσει ολόκληρο. Ένιωσε το ρεύμα να πέφτει πάνω του με ταχύτητα διακοσίων χιλιομέτρων, να τον πετάει μακριά από τη σανίδα και να τον σπρώχνει προς όποια κατεύθυνση ήθελε αυτό. Κατάφερε να βγει μία στιγμή στην επιφάνεια και να πάρει μία βαθιά ανάσα, πριν βυθιστεί ξανά στην αναταραγμένη θάλασσα. Πάλευε όσο μπορούσε, με όλες του τις δυνάμεις, να πάει κόντρα στην ορμή που τον κατηύθυνε με μαθηματική βεβαιότητα στα βράχια, δεν κατάφερνε όμως τίποτα.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε το κορμί του να χτυπάει με απίστευτο πάταγο σε κάποια αιχμηρή μάζα και χίλια εξογκώματα να τον τρυπάνε. Ο πόνος που τον διαπέρασε δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τίποτα άλλο που είχε βιώσει ως τώρα, ούτε με το ανυπόφορο κάψιμο στους πνεύμονες του από την έλλειψη οξυγόνου. Όλα γύρω του ήταν μαύρα και θολά και είχε χάσει τελείως τον προσανατολισμό του. Δεν ήξερε πλέον πού είναι η επιφάνεια και πού ο βυθός. Προσπάθησε να πιαστεί από ένα κομμάτι βράχου, αλλά και πάλι η δύναμη της θάλασσας ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη από τη δική του. Τον εκσφενδόνισε μακριά από τις καφέ μορφώσεις και ετοιμαζόταν να τον ρίξει ξανά πάνω τους. Ο Τζάστιν το αντιλήφθηκε, αυτή η σύγκρουση θα ήταν η τελευταία του. Ένιωθε την απόσταση να μειώνεται με γεωμετρική πρόοδο. Σύντομα το σώμα του θα προσέκρουε στη σκληρή επιφάνεια που θα τον έσκιζε σε κάθε σπιθαμή του. Έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια και περίμενε το χτύπημα.

Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος από την απελπισία του που δεν πρόσεξε ένα χέρι να τον πιάνει από τον ώμο και να τον τραβάει μακριά. Προτού καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στην ακτή, ανασαίνοντας με δυσκολία, βήχοντας και βγάζοντας νερό από τη μύτη και το στόμα. Όταν κατάφερε να ανοίξει τα μάτια του, είδε το Γκέιλ και τα δύο κορίτσια να στέκονται από πάνω του κοιτώντας τον αγωνιωδώς.

«Τζάστιν, είσαι καλά;», φώναξε ο κολλητός του.

Συγκέντρωσε όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει και κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του, πριν πέσει ξανά αποκαμωμένος στη χλιαρή άμμο.

«Τι μαλάκας που είσαι αδερφάκι μου!», έφριξε ο Γκέιλ. «Έπρεπε να περιμένεις το πιο τεράστιο κύμα για να μας κάνεις τον Κέλι Σλέιτερ! Αν δεν είχε πέσει η Λία να σε σώσει, κιμάς στα βράχια θα ήσουν τώρα!»

Η φωνή του Γκέιλ τού έσπαγε τα τύμπανα και δε μπορούσε να αποσαφηνίσει τι ακριβώς έλεγε. Συγκράτησε μόνο τη σημαντικότερη πληροφορία. Ώστε η μελαμψή ιθαγενής ήταν αυτή που τον είχε τραβήξει έξω από τη θάλασσα. Αδύναμα γύρισε προς το μέρος της.

«Ευχαριστώ», ψέλλισε αχνά.

Εκείνη κατέβασε αμήχανα το βλέμμα της και δεν είπε τίποτα, παρά κούνησε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της σαν αποδοχή. Εν τω μεταξύ ο Γκέιλ είχε φέρει μία πετσέτα και την πίεζε σε ένα βαθύ κόψιμο που έφερε ο Τζάστιν στα πλευρά από το γδάρσιμο στα βράχια. Κατά τα άλλα δε φαινόταν να έχει τραυματιστεί αλλού. Την είχε σκαπουλάρει πολύ ανέπαφα. Η τύχη ήταν με το μέρος του σήμερα. Εκτός του ότι μέσα σε λίγη ώρα ένιωθε ξανά περίφημα, η άγρια καλλονή που άκουγε στο όνομα Λία είχε μαλακώσει σημαντικά μετά το συμβάν του παρολίγου πνιγμού του. Τόσο που μέχρι το μεσημέρι που τα δύο κορίτσια έφυγαν, να έχουν καθίσει μαζί και να έχουν συζητήσει για πολλά πράγματα. Είχε αφήσει το Γκέιλ να τα βγάλει πέρα με το πιτσιρίκι και ο ίδιος ήταν πλήρως απορροφημένος σε όσα έλεγε εκείνη. Χαμογελούσε σπάνια, αλλά όταν το έκανε το πρόσωπο της φωτιζόταν τόσο γλυκά, που ήθελες να την πιεις στο ποτήρι.

«Και δεν έχεις φύγει ποτέ από τη Λα Πους;», έπιασε κάποια στιγμή τον εαυτό του να την ρωτάει έκπληκτος.

Ο ίδιος είχε γυρίσει σχεδόν όλο τον κόσμο. Μπορεί να ήταν μόλις εικοσιενός, αλλά τα ταξίδια ήταν η δεύτερη φύση του. Στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Σάντα Κρουζ, όπου σπούδαζε θαλάσσια βιολογία, είχε γνωρίσει το Γκέιλ και η αγάπη τους για τα ταξίδια τους είχε κολλήσει γερά. Μαζί είχαν κάνει στο πρώτο έτος το γύρω της Ευρώπης και στο δεύτερο της Νότιας Αμερικής με μηχανή. Φέτος στο τέλος του τρίτου, είχαν αποφασίσει να γνωρίσουν όλες τις μεριές της χώρας τους που δεν επισκεπτόταν σχεδόν ποτέ κανένας. Και κοίτα τις θησαυρούς είχαν ανακαλύψει!

Η Λία κούνησε το κεφάλι της αρνητικά, τα μαύρα, πυκνά της μαλλιά να πέφτουν γύρω της φτάνοντας λίγο πιο πάνω από το ύψος του σβέρκου της.

«Όχι, ποτέ», απάντησε σηκώνοντας το βλέμμα και κοιτάζοντας τον απέραντο ορίζοντα του ωκεανού. «Μού αρέσει εδώ. Είναι το σπίτι μου», στράφηκε προς το μέρος του και μειδίασε απαλά.

«Ναι, αλλά δε βαριέσαι;», την ρώτησε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε.

Το Φορκς ήταν μία κουτσουλιά για πόλη και ο καταυλισμός ήταν ακόμα πιο μικρός. Του ήταν αδύνατο να φανταστεί έναν άνθρωπο να περνά όλη του τη ζωή εδώ.

«Τι κάνεις όλη την ημέρα;», αναρωτήθηκε ειλικρινά.

Η Ιθαγενής ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της.

«Πάω για κυνήγι, ψάρεμα, σέρφινγκ, βοηθάω στις εργασίες της κοινότητας, προσέχω το μικρό μου αδερφό. Δουλεύω και στο εστιατόριο στο Φορκς»

Η Λία παρέλειψε να αναφέρει ότι συγκεκριμένα βράδια την εβδομάδα μεταμορφώνεται σε γκρι τριχωτή λύκαινα και κάνει περιπολίες στην οροσειρά της Ολύμπια για τυχόν περαστικούς βρικόλακες.

«Σε αυτό το μαγαζί στον κεντρικό δρόμο;», πιάστηκε ο Τζάστιν από την τελευταία πληροφορία.

«Ναι, εκεί»

«Περάσαμε ερχόμενοι για εδώ. Είναι καλό;», ενδιαφέρθηκε ο Καλιφορνέζος.

«Δεν έχει μεγάλη ποικιλία, αλλά όλα τα προϊόντα είναι φρέσκα, ξέρεις κυνήγι και θαλασσινά», απάντησε η Λία.

«Οπότε μου λες να το προτιμήσω», χαμογέλασε στραβά.

«Δεν έχεις και πολλές επιλογές, ούτως ή άλλως», παρατήρησε με σκώμμα η Κιγιέτ.

«Ναι, κυρίως αν εκτός από φαγητό, θέλω να βρω και ωραία κορίτσια», την κοίταξε με νόημα. «Αν έρθω ας πούμε απόψε το βράδυ, θα με σερβίρεις εσύ;»

Η Λία έπιασε τον εαυτό της να κοκκινίζει ελαφρώς. Τι γινόταν εδώ; Ο Τζάστιν την φλέρταρε; Δεν ήταν σίγουρη. Είχε ξεχάσει πώς ακριβώς παίζεται αυτό το παιχνίδι.

«Εεεε, ναι», έχασε στιγμιαία τα λόγια της. «Συγκεκριμένα πρέπει να φεύγω, γιατί σε λίγο ξεκινά η βάρδια μου», προσέθεσε βιαστικά και αμέσως πετάχτηκε πάνω.

Φώναξε στη Ρενέσμε να μαζέψει τα πράγματα της και άρχισε και εκείνη να κάνει το ίδιο. Ο Τζάστιν την παρακολουθούσε σαστισμένος. Δεν κατάλαβε αν είχε πει κάτι που την είχε πειράξει και ήλπιζε πραγματικά όχι, επειδή αυτή η κοπέλα με τα σκούρα, μαύρα μάτια και τα μακριά ματόκλαδα τού άρεσε πραγματικά. Και μπορεί τώρα να έφευγε σαν κυνηγημένη, αλλά ήταν βέβαιος πως και εκείνη τον είχε συμπαθήσει. Την ώρα που του πέταξε ένα ξερό _γεια_ πριν χαθεί προς το αυτοκίνητο της με την κοκκινομάλλα, ο Τζάστιν σκεφτόταν πως ό,τι και να γινόταν, θα φρόντιζε να την ξανάβλεπε.

* * *

Σε λίγες ημέρες έφτανε η τετάρτη Ιουλίου και έτσι το μαγαζί είχε περισσότερο κόσμο από ότι συνήθως, καθώς οι τουρίστες είχαν αυξηθεί. Γεγονός που χαροποίησε τη μελαμψή Ιθαγενή, μιας και η περισσότερη δουλειά σήμαινε λιγότερο χρόνο να σκεφτεί. Από το περιστατικό στην παραλία και μετά είχε φρικάρει τελείως. Η Ρενέσμε την ρωτούσε στο αμάξι τι έπαθε, αλλά δεν τόλμησε να της πει. Η Νέσι δεν ήξερε από αυτά και ακόμα και αν ήξερε, θα την πέρναγε για τρελή. Ο άνθρωπος δεν είχε πει τίποτα άλλο από ένα καλοπροαίρετο κομπλιμέντο, αλλά η Λία συμπεριφέρθηκε λες και της είχε βρίσει τη μάνα.

Όσο πιο πολύ το συλλογιζόταν, τόσο περισσότερο ντρεπόταν για την ηλίθια συμπεριφορά της. Ήταν βέβαιο, ότι ο Τζάστιν θα την είχε περάσει για καθυστερημένη. Ίσως και να ήταν. Ή μάλλον, όχι. Ήταν σίγουρα. Καθυστερημένη. Στα θέματα των σχέσεων χίλια τα εκατώ. Ο μόνος ερωτικός της σύντροφος μέχρι στιγμής ήταν ο Σαμ. Από τότε δεν είχε προκύψει τίποτα το καινούργιο στη ζωή της. Φυσικά είχε να αντιμετωπίσει πολλές ανώμαλες καταστάσεις, όπως ότι ο τέως αγαπημένος της είχε αρχίσει ξαφνικά να μεταμορφώνεται σε έναν τεράστιο μαύρο λύκο και πως λίγο πριν από το γάμο τους αποτυπώθηκε στη δεύτερη της ξαδέρφη και την παράτησε χωρίς κόμπο ιδρώτα στο αυτί του.

Μετά τα σοκ ξεκίνησαν να διαδέχονται το ένα το άλλο με καταιγιστικούς ρυθμούς. Ο αδερφός της και οι φίλοι της προσχώρησαν και αυτοί στην αγέλη, όχι πριν μεταμορφωθεί και η ίδια. Όλο της το σύμπαν κατέρρευσε μέσα σε μία στιγμή. Όλα όσα ήξερε, ανατράπηκαν στο λεπτό και πλέον το ένα και αυτό κορμί που γνώριζε τόσα χρόνια κουβαλούσε μέσα του και μία αιμοβόρα λύκαινα που κυνηγούσε βαμπίρ και πολεμούσε με στρατιές νεογέννητων. Αυτό δεν την ενοχλούσε τόσο. Ήταν μία διέξοδος να διοχετεύσει την οργή που την κατέκλυζε. Αυτό που ήταν τρομερό, αβάσταχτο σχεδόν, ήταν να είσαι το μόνο θηλυκό μέσα σε τόσα αρσενικά, κυρίως όταν αναγκαζόσουν να ακούς όλες τις σκέψεις τους και εκείνοι τις δικές σου. Πόσο σιχαινόταν τη λύπη που αισθάνονταν για την καημένη κακίστρω που την είχε παρατήσει ο αρραβωνιαστικός της και που επιπλέον είχε σταματήσει να έχει εμμηνορροϊκούς κύκλους, πάει να πει είχε σταματήσει να είναι γυναίκα! Ήταν τόσο μαύρη αυτή η περίοδος!

Παράλληλα ο Τζέικομπ κόντευε να τους κλείσει όλους στο φρενοκομείο με την κλάψα του για την κόρη Σουάν. Όταν δε πήγε και παντρεύτηκε τον κεχριμπαρομάτη και γύρισε γκαστρωμένη, με το ζόρι τον κράτησαν να μην πάει και φουντάρει. Ευτυχώς είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει να αυξάνεται η δύναμη του αποτυπώματος που τον πρόσταζε να μείνει ζωντανός και κοντά στην εγκυμονούσα Μπέλα. Η Λία δεν είχε ξαναδεί τέτοιο δέσιμο. Η έλξη μεταξύ της Ρενέσμε και του πλέον αρχηγού της ήταν τόση, ήδη πολύ πριν γεννηθεί, που τον είχε αναγκάσει να πάει κόντρα στο Σαμ και να φτιάξει τη δική του αγέλη.

Ήταν σαν να έπεσε βόμβα στη Λα Πους. Όλοι είχαν μείνει ενεοί. Και μετά ο βλαμμένος ο Σεθ πήγε και ακολούθησε τον τρελαμένο παρασέρνοντας και τη Λία μαζί. Εντάξει, το ότι ήθελε να προστατεύει το μικρό αδερφό της ίσχυε κατά μεγάλο βαθμό, αλλά παράλληλα ήταν και πρώτης τάξεως δικαιολογία να παρατήσει το Σαμ και τον οίκτο των συναγελών της. Μόνο με τον Τζέικομπ και το Σεθ, ένιωθε πολύ περισσότερο ελεύθερη· ένα αίσθημα που την επισκεπτόταν μετά από πολύ καιρό, μετά από συνεχόμενες επιταγές της φύσης που καθόριζαν τη ζωή της χωρίς η ίδια να μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό. Αυτή λοιπόν ήταν δική της επιλογή και θα την υπερασπιζόταν μέχρι τέλους, όσο και αν δε συμπαθούσε τη βρικολακοοικογένεια.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως καθώς προχωρούσε η εγκυμοσύνη της Μπέλα και οι τρεις λύκοι περνούσαν περισσότερο καιρό κοντά στους Κάλεν, η Λία έβλεπε ένα πρόσωπο ανθρώπινο και ευγενικό που αρχικά τουλάχιστον δεν ήθελε να πιστέψει ότι υπήρχε. Ήταν οι εχθροί της και έπρεπε να τους αντιμετωπίζει ως τέτοιους. Και αν τώρα είχε υποχρεωθεί να συμπλεύσει μαζί τους, αυτό δε σήμαινε ότι θα γίνονταν και κώλος και βρακί. Θα περίμενε μέχρι να πεθάνει αυτή η χαζή κοπέλα που ηθελημένα είχε υπογράψει τη θανατική καταδίκη της και ύστερα θα επιτίθεντο, όπως είχαν συμφωνήσει με τον Τζέικ. Αλλά για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο, όταν ο αρχηγός της βγήκε από το γυάλινο σπίτι δακρυσμένος, σημάδι ότι η κόρη του σερίφη είχε τινάξει τα πέταλα, η Λία δεν ένιωσε καμία ικανοποίηση, ούτε καμία πρεμούρα να μπει μέσα και να τους σφαγιάσει όλους.

Μέχρι να συνειδητοποιήσει τι καινούργιο παιζόταν στο κεφάλι της, οι εξελίξεις την είχαν προλάβει. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε αποτυπωθεί και κανείς από τους λύκους δε μπορούσε πλέον να πειράξει το μωρό ούτε και τους Κάλεν. Στην αρχή η Λία ήθελε να πιστεύει ότι ήταν αυτός ο νόμος της αγέλης που δεν την άφηνε να μισήσει πλέον τα βαμπίρ και κυρίως το βαμπιροπαιδάκι. Όμως έκανε λάθος. Η μικρή Ρενέσμε την κέρδισε όπως κέρδισε και όλους τους υπόλοιπους μεταμορφιστές. Ήταν ένα αξιοθαύμαστο πλάσμα που ο ερχομός του έδωσε απάντηση σε όλα τα προηγούμενα γιατί και περισσότερο από όλα εκμηδένισε πολλά χρόνια μίσους και προκατάληψης. Και όσο και αν άργησε να το παραδεχτεί, ήταν πολύ όμορφο να είσαι μέλος μία τέτοιας μεγάλης και χαρισματικής οικογένειας.

Τα βρήκαν ξανά και οι λύκοι μεταξύ τους. Ο Σαμ δεν ήταν αδιάλλακτος, καταλάβαινε την αξία του αποτυπώματος και πως για να έχει επιλέξει η φύση κάτι τέτοιο, σήμαινε ότι είχε έρθει ο καιρός της συμφιλίωσης. Άλλαξαν μέχρι και οι θρύλοι της φυλής. Σε μία ειδική τελετή που προσκλήθηκαν και οι Κάλεν επισημοποιήθηκε και ιεροτελεστικά η εισδοχή τους στους κόλπους των Κιγιέτ. Φυσικά υπήρχαν πάντα κακοί βρικόλακες που χρειάζονταν ένα μπερντάκι ξύλο, όμως τώρα οι κεχριμπαρομάτηδες αποτελούσαν συμμάχους και όχι αντιπάλους, όπως είχε αποδείξει περίτρανα και η αναμέτρηση με τους Βολτούρι.

Έτσι ξεκίνησε μία περίοδος ειρήνης που όλοι στο Φορκς απολάμβαναν με ικανοποίηση. Ο Τζέικομπ βρισκόταν στον έβδομο ουρανό με το πιτσιρίκι του και οι υπόλοιποι λύκοι χαίρονταν να γνωρίζουν καλύτερα τους Κάλεν με τους εκλεπτυσμένους τους τρόπους και τα πολλά ηλεκτρονικά παιχνίδια τους. Ο Έμπρυ με το Σεθ ξημεροβραδιάζονταν στην έπαυλη στο δάσος μαζί με τη Λία που στην αρχή τους ακολουθούσε καχύποπτα, αλλά που μετά από λίγους μήνες την ένιωθε σαν στο σπίτι της. Η συναναστροφή με τους Κάλεν και η γενικότερη ανακωχή τής επέτρεψε να ηρεμήσει και να αποδεχθεί αυτήν την τεράστια αλλαγή στη ζωή της. Πλέον ήταν καλά. Ζούσε καλά. Με την οικογένεια της και τους φίλους της που την αγαπούσαν όσο τους αγαπούσε και εκείνη. Είχε συνηθίσει πια και τη σχέση του Σαμ με την Έμιλυ και μετά από καιρό είχε συμφιλιωθεί και με τους δύο. Το μόνο που της έλειπε ήταν να βρει και η ίδια ένα ταίρι.

Δεν περίμενε να αποτυπωθεί, απλά να γνωρίσει κάποιον, επιθυμία ακατόρθωτη στην αποκλεισμένη περιοχή που ζούσε, πόσω μάλλον που θα έπρεπε να κρύβει και ένα τόσο μεγάλο μυστικό. Ίσως για αυτό να αντέδρασε έτσι με το Τζάστιν. Εκτός του ότι είχε ξεσυνηθίσει σε τέτοιες συμπεριφορές, ενδεχομένως βαθιά μέσα της να φοβόταν πως όποιος την πλησίαζε, θα μάθαινε αυτό που πραγματικά ήταν και θα έφευγε μακριά. Θα την παρατούσε όπως ακριβώς ο Σαμ. Μπορεί το Σαμ να τον είχε συγχωρήσει, αλλά ο τρόμος της εγκατάλειψης από αίτια που εκείνη δεν ήταν σε θέση να ελέγξει είχε ριζωθεί καλά στο υποσυνείδητο της. Ωστόσο πόσα χρόνια μοναξιάς μπορεί να αντέξει ένας άνθρωπος, έστω και αιωνόβιος;

Οι συλλογισμοί της καθώς έκοβε αγγουράκια τουρσί στο πίσω μέρος της κουζίνας, διακόπηκαν από τον ήχο του κουδουνιού της μπροστινής πόρτας που σηματοδοτούσε ότι είχαν εισέλθει καινούργιοι πελάτες στο μαγαζί. Σκούπισε βιαστικά τα χέρια της σε μία πετσέτα και ισιώνοντας ελαφρώς την πορτοκαλί στολή της, βγήκε έξω από το πάσο στον κεντρικό χώρο του εστιατορίου. Ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της για να χαμογελάσει ευγενικά, όπως της είχε υποδείξει η κυρία Ράτονμπλου, το αφεντικό της, και κοκάλωσε στη θέση της.

«Στο είπα Γκέιλ», ακούστηκε η γνώριμη φωνή και το ίδιο φωτεινό πρόσωπο με το πρωί της γέλασε ξανά. «Εδώ θα βρίσκαμε τα πιο ωραία κορίτσια»

* * *

Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο! Αυτό ήταν μία πραγματικά κακή ιδέα! Αν υπήρχε υπολογιστής που να μετρούσε τις πιο κακές ιδέες στην ιστορία της ανθρωπότητας, η δική της ήταν σίγουρη μέσα στις δέκα πρώτες! Τι της είχε έρθει να τον καλέσει στο σπίτι της; Και τώρα την περίμενε στο σαλόνι να επιστρέψει με τις μπίρες και τα πατατάκια. Σκατά ολκής!

Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και έπιασε το δίσκο στα χέρια της όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούσε. Ψυχραιμία! Ήταν κάτι που ήθελε, ε, έτσι δεν ήταν; Της άρεσε, δε μπορούσε να αρνηθεί ότι δεν της άρεσε. Και όλη την ημέρα σήμερα είχαν περάσει πολύ καλά μαζί. Χθες το βράδυ της είχε εκμαιεύσει την υπόσχεση να τον ξεναγήσει στον καταυλισμό. Μετά το σχόλασμα είχε πεταχτεί στη βίλα των Κάλεν εκλιπαρώντας τον Τζέικομπ να αφήσει τη Ρενέσμε να πάει μαζί της. Εκείνος ήταν ανένδοτος.

«Πας καλά; Ξέρεις τι της έλεγε αυτός ο αχρείος; Πόσο ωραία πόδια έχει! Είναι πέντε χρονών!», είχε φρίξει ο αρχηγός της.

Η Νέσι εννοείται του είχε πει ό,τι είχε λάβει χώρα το πρωί στη θάλασσα.

«Φαίνεται για δεκαπέντε», τόλμησε να επισημάνει η μεταμορφίστρια.

«Και!», έβγαλε καπνούς από το στόμα ο Κιγιέτ. «Ο τύπος είναι εικοσιένα! Είναι πολύ τυχερός που δεν είπα τίποτα στους βαμπίρες, ειδάλλως ο Τσάρλι θα έβρισκε ένοικο για το κελί του! Και αυτή θα ήταν η καλύτερη μοίρα που θα του λάχαινε!»

Μετά από αυτό η Λία λούφαξε. Όσο καλές και να ήταν οι προοπτικές του ραντεβού της, αν ο φίλος του Τζάστιν βρισκόταν πίσω από τα κάγκελα, δε θα ήταν και τόσο θετική εξέλιξη, πόσω μάλλον αν αφαιμαζόταν από μία υπερπροστατευτική οικογένεια βρικολάκων εξαιτίας ενός ζηλιάρη αποτυπωμένου λύκου. Και άντε μετά να του εξηγήσεις τι ακριβώς είχε παιχτεί! Απογοητευμένη, καθότι όσο και αν είχε τρομάξει στην αρχή, το ενδιαφέρον του ξανθού Καλιφορνέζου την είχε εξιτάρει, σκέφτηκε να του στείλει μήνυμα να το αναβάλλουν. Δε γινόταν να πάει μόνη της. Θα ντρεπόταν και με τα δύο αγόρια και εξάλλου τι θα τον έκαναν τον Γκέιλ; Φανοστάτη;

Πριν ωστόσο αποστείλει την καταδίκη της, της ήρθε μία φαεινή ιδέα. Αντί να του πει να το ματαιώσουν, τον ενημέρωσε απλά ότι η Ρενέσμε δε μπορούσε και αν δημιουργούταν πρόβλημα. Θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που παραλίγο να μεταμορφωθεί από τη χαρά της, όταν της απάντησε ότι δεν τον πείραζε διόλου και η συνάντηση τους ίσχυε κανονικά. Πράγματι το επόμενο πρωί κατά τις δέκα, πήγε με το αμάξι της μέχρι το μοτέλ που έμεναν για να τους πάρει. Προς μεγάλη της ικανοποίηση, εμφανίστηκε μόνο ο Τζάστιν. Το είχε πιάσει άρα το υπονοούμενο. Η άλλη κοπελιά δε θα είναι, οπότε μη φέρεις μπάστακα και το φίλο σου. Για δικαιολογία είπε ότι ο Γκέιλ είχε στομαχόπονο και η Λία δε ρώτησε τίποτα περαιτέρω. Δεν τον πίστεψε αλλά ποσώς την ενδιέφερε.

Η ημέρα κύλησε πολύ καλύτερα από όσο η Ιθαγενής είχε αποτολμήσει να φανταστεί. Του έδειξε τη Λα Πους και το Φορκς και τα λιβάδια τριγύρω. Έφαγαν στην ύπαιθρο μερικά σάντουιτς που είχε ετοιμάσει και συζήτησαν για τα πάντα. Ο Τζάστιν ήταν πολύ ανοιχτός και της διηγήθηκε όλη τη ζωή του. Καταγόταν από το Γουάτσονβιλ λίγο έξω από τη Σάντα Κρουζ, όπου και έμενε η οικογένεια του. Οι γονείς του ήταν δάσκαλοι και είχε μία μεγαλύτερη αδερφή που την έλεγαν Κλόη και ήταν τραγουδίστρια της Κάντρι. Λάτρευε τη θάλασσα για αυτό αποφάσισε να σπουδάσει κάτι σχετικό. Όταν ήταν μικρός είχε ένα χρυσόψαρο που το είχε ονομάσει Μπουρμπουλήθρα.

Η Λία δεν ήταν σίγουρη πότε ακριβώς είχε ξεστομίσει τις πέντε καταστροφικές λέξεις. Ήταν πριν ή μετά το περιστατικό με εκείνο τον αστυνομικό στη Λα Παζ; Ίσως να ήθελε να πει κάτι που θα έκανε εντύπωση, καθότι η δική της ζωή μπροστά στις χίλιες και μία νύχτες εμπειριών του Τζάστιν έμοιαζε απίστευτα μονότονη. Εντάξει, αν εξαιρέσεις όλο το πακέτο του λύκου. Για αυτό όταν αποφάσισε να μιλήσει, τα λόγια της έκαναν αληθινό πάταγο.

«Θέλεις να έρθεις σπίτι μου;»

Ο Τζάστιν της εξιστορούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή άλλη μία απίστευτη περιπέτεια από τις τόσες που είχε αποκτήσει κατά τη διάρκεια των ταξιδιών του και έμεινε κυριολεκτικά με το στόμα ανοιχτό· τον είχε διακόψει εν μέσω μίας πρότασης. Βρήκε ωστόσο σύντομα την αυτοκυριαρχία του. Ίσως να το περίμενε, ίσως να το ήλπιζε, αλλά πάντως χαμογέλασε γλυκά και απάντησε καταφατικά. Έτσι λίγο πριν από το δειλινό η μεταμορφίστρια και ο τουρίστας πάρκαραν έξω από το σπίτι της πρώτης. Ευτυχώς όσο οδηγούσε είχε καταφέρει να στείλει κρυφά μήνυμα στο Σεθ να εξαφανιστεί και όταν έφτασαν δεν υπήρχε πουθενά. Ούτως ή άλλως μπορεί να μην τον έβρισκαν, κόντευε να υιοθετηθεί από τους Κάλεν. Από την πλευρά της η μητέρα της είχε μετακομίσει εδώ και πολλά χρόνια στου σερίφη.

«Ορίστε! Δεν άργησα», αναφώνησε η Λία, όταν επιτέλους συγκέντρωσε το θάρρος να επιστρέψει στο καθιστικό.

Ο Τζάστιν μετά το σύντομο τουρ στη μικρή της μονοκατοικία είχε κάτσει σε έναν καναπέ και την περίμενε να φέρει τα αναψυκτικά. Έτσι όπως τον παρατηρούσε ερχόμενη, σκέφτηκε ότι ταίριαζε καλά με τη διακόσμηση. Θα έπρεπε να πωλείται σε μαγαζιά με έπιπλα. Ένας άντρας για το σαλόνι σας. Τώρα και σε έκδοση συσπανσιόν, για να τον κρύβετε, όταν δεν τον χρειάζεστε. Κούνησε το κεφάλι της για να διώξει μακριά τις φρικαλέες ιδέες. Είναι δυνατόν να ήταν δικές της; Τόσο πολύ είχε αλλάξει; Βέβαια ποτέ δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα ρομαντική, όμως με το Σαμ συμπεριφερόταν σαν καθωσπρέπει ερωτευμένη γυναίκα, όχι σαν ομιλόν αιδοίο! Ή έφταιγε που είχε πολύ καιρό να το κάνει και είχε αποκτηνωθεί τελείως ή βλέποντας και ζώντας γύρω της το δεσμό του αποτυπώματος να είχε αποκαθηλώσει ολοκληρωτικά οποιουδήποτε άλλου είδους σχέση. Ή το απόλυτο ή το χυδαίο; Το χυδαίο λοιπόν!

Απίθωσε το δίσκο στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού και έκατσε δίπλα του. Πήρε τα δύο παγωμένα μπουκάλια μπίρα και έδωσε το ένα στο Τζάστιν. Δεν παρέλειψε να προσέξει πως όταν εκείνος ακούμπησε το ποτό, πέρασε στιγμιαία τα δάχτυλα του από τα δικά της. Τσούγκρισαν και έκατσαν για λίγο αμίλητοι βλέποντας έξω από την ανοιχτή τζαμαρία. Το σπίτι των Κλίαργουωτερ ήταν από εκείνα που είχαν θέα προς το δάσος.

«Μπορώ να καταλάβω τι εννοείς, όταν λες πως σου αρέσει εδώ», είπε κάποτε ο Τζάστιν.

Η Λία γύρισε και τον κοίταξε καταπρόσωπο. Τα μάτια του έπαιζαν μέσα στις κόγχες τους σαρώνοντας την όψη της. Τελικά κατρακύλησαν στα χείλη της και στάθηκαν εκεί. Όταν τα δικά του μισάνοιξαν σε μία άφατη πρόσκληση, η απόφαση είχε ληφθεί. _Βουρ στον πατσά, κορίτσι μου,_ σκέφτηκε η μεταμορφίστρια και με μία κίνηση ένωσε τα στόματα τους.

Φιλούσε καλά. Φιλούσε παραπάνω από καλά. Φιλούσε εννιά στα δέκα, όπου δέκα είναι το τέλειο, που είναι δηλαδή σαν να φιλάς τον εαυτό σου και αυτό εκ φύσεως είναι αδύνατον, οπότε είναι σαν να φιλούσε δέκα στα δέκα. _Γιατί δε σκας λίγο_, πρόσταξε την εσωτερική της φωνή που από όλες τις ημέρες του χρόνου σήμερα είχε βρει να την πιάσει η λογοδιάρροια. Για να διασκεδάσει την προσοχή της, ενέτεινε και άλλο το φιλί τους, προσκαλώντας τη γλώσσα του σε ένα παιχνίδι κατάκτησης και υποταγής, στο οποίο βγήκε νικήτρια. Απομακρύνθηκε πρώτος εκείνος χαμογελώντας. Η Λία δε σταμάτησε να κοιτάζει τα χείλη του που τώρα ήταν πιο κόκκινα. Ανυπομονούσε να τον ξαναφιλήσει, σαν ζώο που μόλις δοκιμάσει το θύμα του δε μπορεί να ελέγξει τις ορμές του μέχρι να χορτάσει την πείνα του. Και είχε πραγματικά πολύ μεγάλη πείνα.

Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει δευτερόλεπτο. Ο Τζάστιν φάνηκε να είχε ακριβώς τις ίδιες προθέσεις. Ακούμπησε τις μπίρες τους στο τραπεζάκι και ύστερα την τράβηξε πάνω του ενώνοντας ξανά τα στόματα τους. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά το πάθος είχε ανάψει και πλέον τα χέρια ταξίδευαν σε όλες τις σάρκινες σπιθαμές που ανακάλυπταν βιαστικά κάτω από τα ελαφρά, καλοκαιρινά ρούχα. Η μπλούζα του ήταν η πρώτη που εξαφανίστηκε ακολουθούμενη λίγο μετά από τη δική της. Τα δάχτυλα του κατευθύνθηκαν στα ερεθισμένα στήθη της μαλάζοντας τα πάνω από το στηθόδεσμο. Είχε καθίσει καβαλικευτά πάνω στα πόδια του τρίβοντας τις βουβωνικές τους χώρες μεταξύ τους και γλείφοντας τη μαλακή επιδερμίδα του λαιμού του, αλμυρή από την απαλή υγρασία της ατμόσφαιρας.

«Είσαι σίγουρη για αυτό;», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει εκείνος ανάμεσα από λαχανιάσματα και βογγητά.

Προς στιγμήν της ήρθε η επιθυμία να γελάσει. Πώς το κόβεις, γλυκέ μου; Με βλέπεις να έχω ενδοιασμούς; Είχε όμως; Να το κάνει έτσι; Με έναν ξένο; Τον είχε γνωρίσει μόλις χθες και τα είχε παίξει μόνο με ένα κολακευτικό σχόλιο που της είχε κάνει. Αν κάποιος της έλεγε, ότι την επόμενη ημέρα θα βρίσκονταν στο σαλόνι της στα πρόθυρα της ακατανόμαστης πράξης, θα είχε βάλει τα γέλια, μπορεί και τα κλάματα. Με το Σαμ τα είχαν τρία χρόνια, πριν προχωρήσουν. Αλλά τότε ήταν γυμνασιοκόριτσο και δεν είχε περάσει επτά χρόνια στη μοναξιά και την αγαμία. Μήπως εν τέλει για αυτό είχε φύγει κακήν-κακώς από την παραλία; Επειδή φοβήθηκε τη λύκαινα μέσα της; Ότι θα της πέταγε άλλη μία φορά απροκάλυπτα στα μούτρα το πόσο πολύ είχε αλλάξει; Το πόσο αρπακτικό είχε γίνει;

Είχε ανάγκες. Τόσο κακό ήταν αυτό; Ανάγκες όπως όλοι οι άλλοι άνθρωποι με εξαίρεση τον αδερφό της που μάλλον ήταν ασεξουαλικός, δεν εξηγούταν αλλιώς. Μέχρι και η μητέρα της είχε βρει καινούργιο σύντροφο που είχε περάσει και την εμμηνόπαυση. Ναι, δε ντρεπόταν να το παραδεχθεί. Είχε ανάγκες. Ανάγκες που τις είχε βάλει στην κατάψυξη τόσο καιρό. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά μετά τη μετάλλαξη της που ένιωθε έλξη για κάποιον και αυτός ο κάποιος την ήθελε και θα έφευγε σε δύο ημέρες. Και αν αύριο το μετάνιωνε και ένιωθε τσούλα; Να παν να γαμηθούν και οι τύψεις και οι ενοχές και όλα. Ήθελε να το κάνει και θα το έκανε και κανείς, κυρίως ο πουριτανός εαυτός της, δε θα την εμπόδιζαν. Η θηλυκότητα της και η φύση της και η σεξουαλικότητα της είχαν αφυπνιστεί και θα τις απολάμβανε μέχρι το μεδούλι.

Αντί για απάντηση στην ερώτηση του, σηκώθηκε και του έτεινε το χέρι της.

«Πάμε μέσα», τον προσκάλεσε.

Ο Τζάστιν της έδωσε το δικό του και την άφησε να τον οδηγήσει στο δωμάτιο της. Ήταν απλά επιπλωμένο, αλλά το μόνο που μπορούσε να δει μπροστά του ήταν το διπλό κρεβάτι της. Στο οποίο τον έριξε με μία σπρωξιά και ξανανέβηκε πάνω του. Την αγκάλιασε από τους γλουτούς. Θεέ μου, είχε τον πιο σφιχτό κώλο που είχε χουφτώσει ποτέ! Και ήταν τόσο καυτή. Αληθινά καυτή, η επιδερμίδα της έκαιγε σαν να είχε πυρετό. Αλλά κατά τα άλλα μόνο για άρρωστη δε φαινόταν. Όχι, ότι ο Τζάστιν είχε πολύ μυαλό να το σκεφτεί. Μετά από αρκετά φιλιά και χάδια, η μελαχρινή Ιθαγενής σηκώθηκε πάλι και γδύθηκε εντελώς. Το κορμί της ήταν υπέροχο, όπως είχε καταλάβει ήδη από τη γνωριμία τους που την είχε δει μόνο με το μαγιό. Ήταν αδύνατη, αλλά μυώδης, και ψηλή, κοντά στο ένα και ογδόντα με ατελείωτα πόδια. Τα φαντάστηκε τυλιγμένα γύρω από τη μέση του και παραλίγο να έρθει στο μποξεράκι του. Δίχως να περιμένει άλλο, πέταξε τη βερμούδα και το εσώρουχο του και έμεινε και ο ίδιος γυμνός.

Η Λία περιεργάστηκε στιγμιαία τον ανδρισμό του. Ήταν μικρότερος από του Σαμ, ωστόσο παρέμενε σε ικανοποιητικά επίπεδα. Δεν υπήρχε άλλωστε θέμα σύγκρισης. Ο άλλος είχε τα γονίδια του λύκου με το μέρος του, όσο και αν δεν το ήξερε τότε. Όπως και να ήταν, αυτό της έλαχε, με αυτό θα έπρεπε να κάνει τη δουλειά της. Δε σκέφτηκε κάτι παραπάνω. Με μία κίνηση είχε βρεθεί ξανά στο κρεβάτι δίπλα του.

* * *

Η ιδρωμένη και κατάκοπή πια μεταμορφίστρια δε μπορούσε να ξέρει αν ευθυνόταν η μεγάλη αποχή ή αν όντως οι οργασμοί της ήταν πάντοτε έτσι απολαυστικοί. Είχε περάσει τόσο καιρός που ούτε πια θυμόταν. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι το σεξ με το Τζάστιν ήταν πολύ καλύτερο από τις προσωπικές στιγμής αυτοϊκανοποίησης και αυτό το έκανε να αξίζει όλα τα αισθήματα τύψης που θα την κατέκλυζαν το επόμενο πρωί. Προς το παρόν το μυαλό της είχε σταματήσει τις διανοητικές του διεργασίες. Ξαπλωμένη γυμνή στα μαλακά σεντόνια, άφησε τον εαυτό της να παραδοθεί σε ένα λυτρωτικό ύπνο με τελευταία εικόνα προτού κλείσει τα βλέφαρα της το αθλητικό κορμί του ξανθού σέρφερ που είχε συναντήσει μία ημέρα πριν. Αν ήταν να είναι κάπως έτσι η Κόλαση, ποιος τον έχεζε τον Παράδεισο;

* * *

_**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! Πώς σας φάνηκε η Λία μου; Πρέπει να πω ότι μετά τη Ρενέσμε είναι η δεύτερη πιο αγαπημένη μου πρωτότυπη ηρωίδα της σειράς. Και ο χαρακτήρας της; Θα σας εκμυστηρευτώ, ότι περιέχει αρκετά στοιχεία από εκείνον της συγγραφέως και ναι αυτή, c'est moi :D**_

_**at Helen: Ευχαριστώ, ευχαριστώ, ευχαριστώ!**_

_**at guest που σχολίασε στις 15/01/2013 στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο: Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Ελπίζω να ακούσω τα σχόλια σου και για τις επόμενες ιστορίες.**_

_**Μέχρι το επόμενο Διαδικτυακό, συγγραφικό ραντεβού μας, take care!**_

_**XXX**_


	19. Κεφάλαιο 19

**__****_Υπενθύμιση: __Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 19: ΟΥΚ ΕΠΙΘΥΜΗΣΕΙΣ ΤΗ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΤΟΥ ΠΛΗΣΙΟΝ ΣΟΥ**

Όταν ο Σεθ γράφτηκε στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Σιατλ, του είχε καρφωθεί η ιδέα στο μυαλό να δοκιμάσει την τύχη του στην ομάδα του μπάσκετ. Ο Τζέικομπ τον είχε προειδοποιήσει, ότι έτσι και έπαιρνε κανένας πρέφα τις υπεράνθρωπες δυνάμεις του, θα τον αποκεφάλιζε με τα ίδια του τα χέρια. Εκείνος ωστόσο επέμενε, οπότε μετά από ένα μίνι συμβούλιο της αγέλης, τουτέστιν μετά από μία βραδιά που τα είχαν πιει ο Τζέικ με τον Έμπρυ, πάρθηκε η απόφαση ότι ο Σεθ μπορούσε να δηλώσει συμμετοχή για υποψήφιος καλαθοσφαιριστής. Τα προκριματικά πήγαν καλά και έτσι ο νεαρός μεταμορφιστής από τη Λα Πους κατάφερε να μπει βασικός στα Κόκκινα Γεράκια του Σιάτλ.

Εκεί γνώρισε πολλά καινούργια παιδιά, αλλά πιο πολύ από όλους συμπάθησε έναν ευειδή νεαρό που έπαιζε τεσσάρι και άκουγε στο όνομα Ρικ Μολάμπρι. Άρχισαν να κάνουν παρέα και εκτός γηπέδου και όταν ήρθε το καλοκαίρι και ο Ρικ θα αναγκαζόταν να φύγει, καθότι οι εστίες έκλειναν, ο Σεθ δε δίστασε να του προτείνει να μείνει μερικές ημέρες παραπάνω φιλοξενούμενος στο σπίτι που νοίκιαζαν με τον Τζέικομπ και τον Έμπρυ. Υπήρχε ένα δωμάτιο περισσευούμενο και τα παιδιά δε θα είχαν πρόβλημα.

Ο Ρικ δέχτηκε με χαρά. Δεν ήθελε ακόμα να επιστρέψει στο πατρικό του στη Γιουρίκα, μία κωμόπολη ούτε χιλίων κατοίκων έξω από τη Μοντάνα. Δεν είχε τίποτα να κάνει εκεί εκτός από το να βοηθά τον πατέρα του στο κτήμα. Άλλωστε συμπαθούσε πολύ το Σεθ. Γνωρίζονταν από την αρχή του έτους και στην ομάδα και στη σχολή, όπου σπούδαζαν και οι δύο οικονομικά. Ήταν πολύ εντάξει παιδί και φανταζόταν πως έτσι θα είναι και οι συγκάτοικοι του, αν και η κοπέλα του ήταν ελαφρώς σκύλα και ο Ρικ αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει τι της έβρισκε. Οκέι, ήταν όμορφη, αλλά ο Σεθ σίγουρα θα μπορούσε να κάνει και πολύ καλύτερα. Παρόλα αυτά είχε συστηθεί ήδη με τον Έμπρυ σε έναν αγώνα που είχε έρθει να τους δει και είχε ανακαλύψει με ανακούφιση ότι ήταν πολύ έξω καρδιά. Οπότε μπορεί ο Σεθ να μην είχε γούστο στα κορίτσια, αλλά τουλάχιστον ήξερε να διαλέγει φίλους. Εξάλλου ο Ρικ ήταν πολύ εύκολος άνθρωπος, καθότι ιδιαίτερα κοινωνικός και ανοιχτός με όλους.

Όταν ωστόσο συνάντησε τον τρίτο της παρέας, αφού είχε μόλις μεταφέρει τα πράγματα του στο σπίτι του Σεθ, το σάλιο του τού κόλλησε προς στιγμήν στον οισοφάγο. Ο επονομαζόμενος Τζέικομπ τού φάνηκε τρομακτικός. Ήταν στην κυριολεξία τεράστιος. Πρέπει να έφτανε τα δύο μέτρα, ενώ το σώμα του ήταν τόσο μυώδες που έμοιαζε να ασφυκτιά μέσα στα ρούχα του. Το πρώτο λεπτό ο Τζέικομπ τον κοίταξε με τέτοιο ύφος, που ο Ρικ δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία ότι θα έκανε τα παιδάκια να τρώνε μονομιάς όλο το φαγητό τους. Τα μάτια του ήταν κατάμαυρα σαν κάρβουνα.

«Ώστε έμαθα θες να μείνεις μαζί μας. Είσαι σίγουρος για αυτό;», ρώτησε απειλητικά.

Στεκόταν στηριζόμενος στο πάγκο της κουζίνας κρατώντας ένα ποτήρι νερό στο χέρι. Ο Ρικ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του. Ένιωθε αμηχανία που έφτανε στα όρια του φόβου μπροστά σε αυτόν το σκουρόχρωμο γίγαντα και ο Ρικ σπάνια ένιωθε έτσι. Ήταν και ο ίδιος αρκετά μεγαλόσωμος, κοντά στο ένα και ογδόντα εφτά, αλλά αυτή τη στιγμή έμοιαζε νάνος. Ξεροκατάπιε αναρωτώμενος πού στο καλό είχαν εξαφανιστεί ο Σεθ και ο Έμπρυ αφήνοντας τον με αυτό το ανθρωποφάγο τέρας.

«Θα σου κάνω μία ερώτηση και σκέψου καλά πριν απαντήσεις», είπε τώρα ο Τζέικομπ με τον ίδιο απειλητικό τόνο.

Ο Ρικ τον κοίταξε έντρομος. Πρέπει να είχε σχηματιστεί ιδρώτας στο μέτωπο του, αλλά δεν τολμούσε να σηκώσει το χέρι του να τον σκουπίσει, από φόβο μήπως η κίνηση του φανεί απειλητική στο άγριο ζώο που τον κοιτούσε σαν θήραμα. Ο Τζέικομπ έντεινε και άλλο τη ματιά του, τόσο που ο Ρικ νόμιζε θα τον καταβροχθίσει μόνο με το βλέμμα του.

«Τι ομάδα είσαι;»

Ο Ρικ έμεινε μερικές στιγμές κοκαλωμένος στη θέση του, πριν συνειδητοποιήσει την ερώτηση.

«Λέικερς;», ρώτησε περισσότερο παρά απάντησε.

«Έλα, ρε μαλάκα! Είναι δυνατόν; Είστε τα παλτά του αιώνα φέτος!»

Ο Ρικ δεν κατάλαβε τι γινόταν παρά μόνο όταν άκουσε τον Έμπρυ να μπαίνει μέσα στην κουζίνα κρατώντας την κοιλιά του από τα γέλια. Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με απορία και ύστερα στράφηκε ξανά προς τον Τζέικομπ, ο οποίος χαμογελούσε πλατιά αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του.

«Τι … τι», ψέλλισε ο Ρικ μην κατορθώνοντας να αρθρώσει νουνεχή λόγο.

«Πω, ρε μαλάκα Ρικ, νόμιζα θα κατουρηθείς πάνω σου! Πόσο ψάρι είσαι, αδερφέ μου!»

Ο Έμπρυ συνέχιζε να γελά μέχρι δακρύων, ακολουθούμενος τώρα πιο διακριτικά από το Σεθ.

«Εντάξει, φίλε, σε παραδέχομαι! Τον έκανες να κλάσει μέντες», είπε ύστερα στον Τζέικομπ και του χτύπησε το χέρι σε _hi-5_.

Ο Ρικ έκανε αρκετή ώρα να συνέλθει από την ταραχή.

«Καλά, ρε, πόσο μαλάκες είστε;», ρώτησε εν τέλει τους νέους συγκατοίκους του, όταν συνειδητοποίησε, ότι όλο αυτό το σκηνικό ήταν στημένη φάρσα εις βάρος του.

«Φίλε μου, έπρεπε να δεις τη φάτσα σου! Μαλακία που δεν το τράβηξα με το κινητό!», αντέτεινε χασκογελώντας ακόμα ο Έμπρυ.

Ο Ρικ έπαιξε τα μάτια του με αγανάκτηση, αλλά κατά βάθος γελούσε και ο ίδιος με το πάθημα του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή αποφάσισε, πως θα περνούσε τέλεια με το Σεθ και τους άλλους δύο. Το ίδιο βράδυ βγήκαν έξω να γιορτάσουν την προσωρινή συγκατοίκηση. Ήρθε ακόμα και ο Σεθ, μιας και η Κάρλα είχε διάβασμα – η εξεταστική της Ιατρικής τελείωνε αργότερα. Εν τούτοις ο Τζέικομπ αρνήθηκε να τους ακολουθήσει.

«Πώς και δεν ήρθε μαζί μας;», ρώτησε ο Ρικ τον Έμπρυ.

Είχαν πάει σε ένα μπαράκι κοντά στη γειτονιά τους. Ο Έμπρυ κάρφωνε μία ξανθιά απέναντι τους και άργησε να του απαντήσει.

«Άσε τον μωρέ, είναι ταγμένος», είπε τελικά μην ξεκολλώντας τα μάτια του από την ξανθιά.

Ο Ρικ έριξε ένα βλέμμα στο νέο αντικείμενο πόθου του Έμπρυ. Ήταν η κλασική μπίμπο, με τα τεράστια βυζιά και τον πεταχτό κώλο.

«Τι εννοείς;», ρώτησε ο Ρικ.

«Έχει γκόμενα», απάντησε απερίφραστα ο Έμπρυ συνεχίζοντας να μπανίζει την τύπισσα.

«Τι, τόσο καλή είναι που δεν κάνει ρούπι μακριά της;», αστειεύτηκε ειρωνευόμενος ο Ρικ.

Ο Έμπρυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με ανασηκωμένο το ένα φρύδι και ένα στραβό μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο.

«Θα την δεις και αν δε σου φύγουν τα πρέκια, εγώ θα τον κόψω», αντέκρουσε το σαρκασμό του με νόημα.

Ο Ρικ δεν έχασε το σκωπτικό του ύφος. Όχι, ότι δεν είχε ικανό τον Τζέικομπ να τα έχει με ωραία κοπέλα. Αντιθέτως, ήταν πολύ τούμπανο, θα μπορούσε να είχε όποια ήθελε. Γιατί όμως τόσο κολλημένος με μία; Πόσο όμορφη ήταν πια αυτή η γκόμενα και τον είχε ψήσει τόσο πολύ;

Η απορία του λύθηκε πολύ σύντομα. Την επόμενη ημέρα όταν ξύπνησε κοντά στο μεσημέρι, το σπίτι ήταν τυλιγμένο στην απόλυτη σιωπή. Πάνω στο ψυγείο βρήκε ένα σημείωμα του Σεθ που έλεγε ότι ο ίδιος είχε πάει στην Κάρλα και ότι ο Έμπρυ ήταν μάλλον χαμένος ακόμα ανάμεσα στα μπούτια της χθεσινοβραδινής ξανθιάς. Τον ενημέρωνε επίσης ότι Τζέικομπ κατά το συνήθειο του κοιμόταν μέχρι αργά και θα θύμωνε πάρα πολύ, αν τον ξυπνούσε το οτιδήποτε. Ο Ρικ σκέφτηκε ότι δεν ήθελε σε καμία των περιπτώσεων να αντιμετωπίσει τον Τζέικομπ θυμωμένο.

Βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιο του λίγο μετά τις τρεις το απόγευμα, όταν άκουσε το κουδούνι να χτυπάει. Τρομαγμένος κατέβηκε σκουντουφλώντας κάτω και άνοιξε την πόρτα, για να μην ενοχλήσει ο θόρυβος τον Τζέικ. Το θέαμα που αντίκρισε του πόνεσε τα μάτια. Μπροστά στο κατώφλι τους στεκόταν η πιο όμορφη κοπέλα που είχε δει ποτέ του και σίγουρα είχε δει πολλές. Ήταν ψηλή, γύρω στο ένα εβδομήντα πέντε, και αδύνατη με εκπληκτικές καμπύλες που τονίζονταν από το μαύρο κολλητό φόρεμα που φορούσε. Ήταν απλό, με ελάχιστο ντεκολτέ, αλλά την έκανε να μοιάζει απίστευτα σέξι. Έφτανε λίγο πιο πάνω από το ύψος των γονάτων της, αφήνοντας να φανούν δύο καλλίγραμμες και ατελείωτες γάμπες, παρότι φορούσε φλατ μαύρες μπαλαρίνες.

«Γεια!», τον χαιρέτισε με κελαριστή φωνή. «Πρέπει να είσαι ο Ρικ. Είμαι η Ρενέσμε, η κοπέλα του Τζέικομπ», του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και ο Ρικ ένιωσε ένα μούδιασμα σε όλο του το κορμί.

Είχε σκεφτεί, ότι η γκόμενα του Τζέικομπ θα έπρεπε να μοιάζει με μανεκέν, αλλά δεν περίμενε ποτέ ότι θα έφτανε σε αυτό το σημείο τελειότητας. Η κοπέλα μπροστά του έκανε όλα τα μοντέλα που κοσμούσαν τον κατάλογο της Βικτόρια Σήκρετ να φαίνονται σαν ξόανα.

«Ναι, γεια», κατάφερε μόνο να πει.

Το μυαλό του είχε κολλήσει σαν τσίχλα, ανίκανο να επεξεργαστεί την απεραντοσύνη του κάλλους της. Δεν ήξερε τι να πρωτοθαυμάσει. Τα καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά της που έπεφταν σε χειμαρρώδεις βοστρύχους στην πλάτη της φτάνοντας μέχρι τη μέση της; Τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της με τις απέραντες κατάμαυρες βλεφαρίδες; Το αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο της; Τη χρυσίζουσα επιδερμίδα της; Τον αλαβάστρινο λαιμό της; Ή τα κατακόκκινα τριανταφυλλένια χείλη της;

«Είναι μήπως ο Τζέικομπ μέσα;», ρώτησε η κοπέλα με την ίδια μελιστάλαχτη φωνή.

«Ε, ναι, αλλά νομίζω πως κοιμάται», κόμπιασε ο Ρικ.

«Δεν πειράζει. Δε θα έχει πρόβλημα να τον ξυπνήσω», αντέκρουσε η Ρενέσμε μειδιώντας.

Ο Ρικ ένιωσε να χάνει κάθε επαφή με το περιβάλλον του. Ξαφνικά το κορμί του τού έστειλε σήματα, ότι είχε σταματήσει να αναπνέει. Ενστικτωδώς πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και το άρωμα της, άρωμα ροδάκινου με βανίλια, απλώθηκε μέσα του φτάνοντας στις πιο βαθιές πτυχές της ύπαρξης του.

«Θα με αφήσεις να περάσω;», γέλασε καλοσυνάτα εκείνη.

Μόνο τότε συνειδητοποίησε, ότι στεκόταν μπροστά στην πόρτα σαν ηλίθιος εμποδίζοντας της την είσοδο.

«Ναι, ναι, βέβαια, με συγχωρείς!», είπε γρήγορα και έκανε στην άκρη να περάσει.

«Ευχαριστώ», είπε γλυκά εκείνη και μπήκε μέσα.

Ο Ρικ την ακολούθησε σαν σκυλάκι. Φαινόταν να ξέρει πολύ καλά τους χώρους. Σίγουρα θα είχε έρθει πολλές φορές στο σπίτι. _Άραγε το έχουν κάνει παντού;_, αναρωτήθηκε σιωπηλά. Η σκέψη του τον τρόμαξε. Πώς του είχε έρθει να σκεφτεί κάτι τέτοιο; Η Ρενέσμε, τι περίεργο και πανέμορφο όνομα αλήθεια, ήταν η κοπέλα του Τζέικομπ, του συγκατοίκου του τού Τζέικομπ, του ένα και ενενήντα οκτώ και σπάω σίδερα Τζέικομπ. Προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί.

«Θέλεις κάτι; Λίγο νερό;»

«Όχι, είμαι καλά», απάντησε με ένα χαμόγελο η κοκκινομάλλα καλλονή και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες.

«Ε, ξέρεις, του Τζέικ δεν του αρέσει και πολύ να τον ξυπνάνε», βιάστηκε να πει.

Τι ήταν αυτό τώρα; Είναι δυνατόν να έδινε συμβουλές στη γκόμενα του Τζέικομπ πώς να του φερθεί, ενώ αυτός τον ήξερε για περίπου μία ημέρα; Αλλά δεν ήθελε να πάει στο δωμάτιο του Τζέικομπ, δεν ήθελε να την αφήσει. Ήθελε να την πάρει στο δικό του δωμάτιο, να την τοποθετήσει στο χώρο και απλά να την χαζεύει. Εκείνη γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με ελάχιστη δόση πονηρίας, που έκανε το μικρό φίλο του Ρικ μέσα στο παντελόνι του να ξυπνήσει απότομα.

«Μην ανησυχείς. Δε θα μου κρατήσει κακία. Λοιπόν, χάρηκα. Τα λέμε αργότερα»

Είχαν φτάσει στο πλατύσκαλο του πρώτου ορόφου. Στο δεύτερο και τελευταίο όροφο βρισκόταν μόνο το δωμάτιο του Τζέικομπ, οπότε δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να την ακολουθήσει.

«Ναι και εγώ. Τα λέμε», είπε φωνάζοντας σχεδόν και έμεινε να την κοιτάζει μέχρι που χάθηκε στις σκάλες.

Την άκουσε να ανοίγει την πόρτα του δωματίου του Τζέικομπ και να την ξανακλείνει απαλά. Την φαντάστηκε να βγάζει τα παπούτσια της και να διασχίζει ελαφροπατώντας την απόσταση μέχρι το κρεβάτι του. Ύστερα να βγάζει το φόρεμα της και να το αφήνει να πέσει στο πάτωμα μένοντας με τα εσώρουχα, που θα ήταν μαύρα και δαντελωτά. Εκεί όμως ο Ρικ είχε κάνει λάθος, διότι η Ρενέσμε δε φορούσε εσώρουχα. Δεν τα χρειαζόταν, δεν ήταν παρά ένα ακόμα εμπόδιο για την άμεση επαφή της με τον Τζέικομπ. Τα φορούσε μόνο όταν ήθελε να τον προκαλέσει. Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι λάτρευε τον τρόπο που ξυπνούσαν το λύκο μέσα του κάνοντας τον να τα σκίζει μέσα σε ένα λεπτό. Στη θεία της την Άλις, ωστόσο, που φρόντιζε να της παίρνει τα πιο ακριβά και καλαίσθητα συνολάκια, αυτό δεν άρεσε καθόλου.

«Να τους πεις να κρατάει τα δόντια του μακριά! Τα εσώρουχα που σου αγοράζω είναι αντικείμενα τέχνης! Ω, θεέ μου, και μόνο να ήξερε η Σαντάλ Τομάς πώς φέρεται αυτός ο άγριος στις αγαπημένες της δημιουργίες!»

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε αχνά θυμόμενη την αντίδραση της θείας της την τελευταία φορά που είχε ανακαλύψει, ότι είχε ξεμείνει πάλι από κιλότες και σουτιέν. Το χαμόγελο της μεγάλωσε σκεφτόμενη, πως αν ήταν στο χέρι του Τζέικομπ, θα ξέμενε πολύ σύντομα και από ρούχα. Ήταν ασυγκράτητος. Για αυτό φρόντιζε τις περισσότερες φορές να γδύνεται μόνη της. Έτσι και τώρα. Αφού έμεινε ολόγυμνη, σκαρφάλωσε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα στον υπέροχο ερωμένο της. Τρίφτηκε στο λαιμό του και άρχισε να χαϊδεύει τη λαξευμένη επιφάνεια των κοιλιακών του. Μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, είχε ξυπνήσει ολοσχερώς.

* * *

Ο Ρικ καθόταν στο κρεβάτι του καινούργιου του δωματίου κοιτώντας το ταβάνι. Ακριβώς από πάνω, η Ρενέσμε βρισκόταν στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ. Έκαναν έρωτα, μπορούσε να το καταλάβει. Προσπαθούσαν να μην κάνουν φασαρία, αλλά τα αυτιά του Ρικ ήταν συντονισμένα, για να πιάσουν και τον παραμικρότερο θόρυβο. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και φαντάστηκε να ήταν εκείνος στη θέση του Τζέικομπ. Να είχε τη Ρενέσμε πάνω του, να βρισκόταν μέσα της. Θα της άρεσε άραγε αυτό; Θα ήταν καλύτερος από εκείνον; Ο Ρικ ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του απογοητευμένος. Όχι, δεν ήταν καλύτερος από τον Τζέικομπ και ποτέ δε θα ήταν. Και η Ρενέσμε δε θα άφηνε ποτέ τον Τζέικομπ, για να είναι μαζί του.

Δεν ήταν θέμα αυτοπεποίθησης, ποτέ δεν είχε τέτοια προβλήματα. Ήταν ιδιαίτερα εμφανίσιμος και είχε πολλές επιτυχίες στη ζωή του. Μάλιστα του είχε βγει και το κακό όνομα, του άστατου, του γυναικά, του εκμεταλλευτή. Ίσως και να ήταν αλήθεια, αλλά δεν έφταιγε αυτός ή μάλλον δεν έφταιγε μόνο αυτός. Τού άρεσαν πολλές κοπέλες, αλλά μέχρι εκεί. Μετά το σεξ βαριόταν, δεν είχε τίποτα να πει μαζί τους. Τα κορίτσια δεν τον καταλάβαιναν. Ήθελαν δέσμευση και σχέση και καρδούλες και ροζ συννεφάκια και αυτός δεν ήταν για τέτοια. Ή τουλάχιστον αυτό νόμιζε μέχρι σήμερα. Από όταν όμως είδε τη Ρενέσμε ήταν λες και κλονίστηκε συθέμελα ο κόσμος γύρω του, σαν όλα αυτά που ήξερε και είχε για δεδομένα να γκρεμίστηκαν στη στιγμή. Την ήθελε αυτήν την κοπέλα, το κατάλαβε από την πρώτη ματιά. Αλλά αυτό το συναίσθημα ήταν διαφορετικό, ήταν πρωτόγνωρο, ποτέ ξανά δεν είχε νιώσει έτσι. Δεν ήθελε απλά να την πηδήξει. Ήθελε να της κάνει έρωτα, να την κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του επί αόριστον καταβάλλοντας κάθε δυνατή προσπάθεια να την κάνει ευτυχισμένη. Ήθελε να την ακούσει να προφέρει το όνομα του με τη γλυκιά της μελιστάλαχτη φωνούλα, ενώ θα την έκανε να λιώνει από ηδονή μέσα στα χέρια του. Ήθελε να είναι ο άντρας της ζωής της.

Ήταν δυνατόν να του συνέβαινε αυτό; Την είχε δει για δύο λεπτά και είχε ανταλλάξει πέντε κουβέντες μαζί της. Και όμως. Ήταν τόσο σίγουρος για τα αισθήματα του για εκείνη όσο ποτέ πριν δεν είχε υπάρξει για τίποτα άλλο στη ζωή του. Ίσως επειδή γνώριζε, πως δε θα μπορούσαν να είναι ποτέ μαζί. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν κάτι το άπιαστο. Δε θα γύριζε ποτέ να τον κοιτάξει. Ένα τόσο πανώριο πλάσμα δεν άνηκε σε κάποιον σαν και αυτόν. Εξάλλου ο Τζέικ τον είχε βάλει στο σπίτι του, του είχε φερθεί πολύ καλά ως τώρα. Δεν του άξιζε να σκέφτεται έτσι για το κορίτσι του. Τι σήμαινε αυτό για εκείνον; Με τι άνθρωπο τον έκανε να μοιάζει;

Αναστέναξε και σηκώθηκε. Κατέβηκε ξανά στο ισόγειο και πήγε στο σαλόνι. Κάθισε στον καναπέ και άνοιξε την τηλεόραση. Την άφησε να παίζει τυχαία σε ένα κανάλι μη μπορώντας να συγκεντρωθεί σε οτιδήποτε άλλο εκτός από τη Ρενέσμε. Το μυαλό του είχε γεμίσει με εικόνες της· τα χείλη της, τα μάτια της, το κορμί της, τα στήθη της, οι γοφοί της όπως κουνιόνταν ρυθμικά καθώς ανέβαινε τις σκάλες. Όπως θα κουνιόνταν ρυθμικά ενώ της έκανε έρωτα ο Τζέικομπ. Η σκέψη τού έφερε πόνο στο στήθος. Γιατί άξιζε μία κοπέλα σαν τη Ρενέσμε στον Τζέικομπ και όχι σε αυτόν; Ναι, ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ωραίος, αλλά και ο Ρικ ήταν ωραίος. Τι παραπάνω είχε από εκείνον εκτός από δέκα πόντους πρόσθετου ύψους; Απολύτως τίποτα. Όμως ο Ρικ θα σκότωνε για να μπορούσε να είναι στη θέση του, για να βρίσκεται αυτή τη στιγμή μέσα στη Ρενέσμε, να την κοιτάει βαθιά στα υπέροχα μάτια της και να της λέει πόσο ερωτευμένος είναι μαζί της.

Χτύπησε ξανά το κουδούνι και πήγε να ανοίξει, είχε παραγγείλει πίτσες. Πλήρωσε, πήρε τα δύο κουτιά και ξαναγύρισε στο σαλόνι. Δεν μπορούσε να πάει στο δωμάτιο του, όχι ενόσω θα άκουγε τον Τζέικομπ να βεβηλώνει το κορμί αυτής της θεσπέσιας ομορφιάς. Έκατσε με δυσθυμία στον καναπέ, πήρε το ένα κουτί στα πόδια του και άρχισε να χαζεύει στην τηλεόραση τρώγοντας ανόρεχτα τεράστια κομμάτια πίτσας.

* * *

«Μύρισε πίτσα», είπε η Ρενέσμε κουλουριασμένη στην αγκαλιά του Ιθαγενή της.

«Πείνασες, μωρό μου;», ρώτησε ο μεταμορφιστής παίζοντας στα δάχτυλα του τα μεταξένια της μαλλιά.

«Λιγουλάκι», απάντησε η βρικόλακας.

Ο Τζέικομπ έσπρωξε μερικές μπούκλες προς τα πίσω και την φίλησε στο μέτωπο.

«Τι έχεις όρεξη να φας; Μπορούμε να βγούμε έξω»

«Όχι, δε θέλω να απομακρυνθούμε πολύ από το κρεβάτι», είπε πονηρά εκείνη φιλώντας τον και ταυτόχρονα πέρασε το ένα της πόδι γύρω από τους γοφούς του και άρχισε να τρίβει με το γόνατο της την ευαίσθητη περιοχή του.

«Έτσι, όπως κάνεις, δε θα απομακρυνθούμε καθόλου από το κρεβάτι», μουρμούρισε ο Κιγιέτ με σφαλιστά από την ηδονή ματόκλαδα.

Σύντομα το φαγητό είχε απλά ξεχαστεί.

* * *

Ο Ρικ άνοιξε τα μάτια του προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει πού ακριβώς βρίσκεται. Σηκώθηκε αργά και ένιωσε το κορμί του να πονάει παντού. Είχε αποκοιμηθεί στο σαλόνι με την τηλεόραση ανοιχτή. Έτριψε τα μάτια του και κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Δέκα και είκοσι. Ένιωθε κουρασμένος και δύσθυμος, σαν να τον γρονθοκοπούσαν όλο το απόγευμα. Πήρε τα κουτιά με τα αποφάγια της πίτσας και κατευθύνθηκε στην κουζίνα. Αμέσως κόλλησε στα παπούτσια του. Λίγα βήματα μπροστά του βρισκόταν η Ρενέσμε, τραγουδώντας απαλά το _I__'__m __drunk __from __love_ της Ριάνα. Είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη της τηγανίζοντας κάτι που από τη μυρωδιά πρέπει να ήταν ομελέτα με μπέικον. Τα μαλλιά της έπεφταν σε όλη τους τη χάρη, ίδιες πυρκαγιές, στην πλάτη της, ενώ τα πόδια της ήταν εκτεθειμένα σε κοινή θέα, γεμάτα γοητεία και τελειότητα. Ο Ρικ ξίνισε όταν συνειδητοποίησε, ότι φορούσε μία μπλούζα του Τζέικομπ που εννοείται πάνω της έμοιαζε με φόρεμα.

«Καλησπέρα, Ρικ», είπε εκείνη γυρίζοντας απότομα προς το μέρος του και πιάνοντας τον να την κοιτάζει σαν χάνος.

«Καλησπέρα! Μαγειρεύεις;», ρώτησε το αυτονόητο.

«Ναι, πεινάσαμε λίγο. Εσύ τι κάνεις; Σε πήρε ο ύπνος στον καναπέ είδα. Μάλλον δε θα είχε τίποτα καλό η τηλεόραση», χαμογέλασε με αυτόν το φωτεινό της τρόπο που νόμιζες κρύβει τα αστέρια.

«Μπα, χαζομάρες», είπε εκείνος και πήγε στον σκουπιδοτενεκέ να πετάξει τα κουτιά της πίτσας περνώντας επίτηδες από δίπλα της.

Μύριζε υπέροχα. Δίστασε λίγο, αλλά μετά ρώτησε.

«Εσύ όλα καλά;»

«Μια χαρά», το χαμόγελο της πλάτυνε και άλλο, καλύπτοντας όλο το πρόσωπο της.

Ξαφνικά ο Ρικ ένιωσε το αίμα να στερεύει από τις φλέβες του.

«Θεέ μου, τι είναι αυτό;», άκουσε τον εαυτό του να ρωτάει πανικόβλητος, πριν προλάβει να συγκρατηθεί.

«Τίποτα, τίποτα μην ανησυχείς», απάντησε γρήγορα η Ρενέσμε φέρνοντας τα μαλλιά της μπροστά, προκειμένου να κρύψει το σημάδι στο λαιμό της.

Το είχε δει λίγο πριν στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου. Το δέρμα της ήταν πολύ σκληρό, μόνο ο Τζέικομπ μπορούσε να της αφήνει σημάδια. Πράγμα που απολάμβανε να κάνει συνέχεια. Στενοχωριόταν όμως που έφευγαν γρήγορα. Μέσα σε μισή ώρα η τεράστια πιπιλιά που έμοιαζε σαν κατάμαυρη μελανιά θα είχε εξαφανιστεί. Κάθε φορά ο Τζέικ έβαζε στοίχημα με τον εαυτό του να της αφήσει τόσο μεγάλο και έντονο σημάδι, ώστε να κρατήσει για τουλάχιστον μία ημέρα. Το έχανε πάντα.

«Ο Τζέικ στο έκανε αυτό;», ρώτησε ξανά ο Ρικ.

Η Ρενέσμε δεν παρεξήγησε την ανησυχία του. Στα μάτια κάποιου που δεν ήξερε, το σημάδι της μπορούσε να είχε προκληθεί μόνο από άγριο ξύλο. Κανένας άνθρωπος δε θα μπορούσε να το είχε προκαλέσει μόνο με τα φιλιά του. Ο Τζέικ της όμως δεν ήταν άνθρωπος.

«Δεν είναι κάτι. Πες ότι δεν έγινε», χαμογέλασε πειστικά.

Ο Ρικ αμφιταλαντεύτηκε προς στιγμήν. Ο Τζέικομπ την είχε χτυπήσει ή ήταν μέρος των ερωτικών τους παιχνιδιών; Όπως και να είχε ήταν νοσηρό να σημαδεύεις κατά τέτοιο βάναυσο τρόπο ένα τόσο ευαίσθητο και ντελικάτο πλάσμα. Πήγε να πει κάτι, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε ο ακατανόμαστος στην κουζίνα. Φορούσε μόνο μία γκρι φόρμα που έπεφτε χαλαρά γύρω στις λαγόνες του αφήνοντας τους σμιλεμένους κοιλιακούς του σε κοινή θέα.

«Τι κάνει το μωρό μου; Μού φτιάχνει φαγητό;», παρατήρησε εκείνος.

Ήρθε πίσω από τη Ρενέσμε και την πήρε αγκαλιά κολλώντας το σώμα του στο δικό της. Μπροστά της φαινόταν απειλητικά τεράστιος, τόσο που ο Ρικ ένιωσε την ανάγκη να την προστατεύσει. Η Ρενέσμε όμως δε χρειαζόταν καμία προστασία. Μέσα στα χέρια του λύκου της ήταν πιο ασφαλής από οπουδήποτε αλλού. Ο Τζέικομπ άρχισε να της σκορπά φιλιά στο λαιμό και ο ανδρισμός του ξύπνησε ξανά. Ήθελε να την πάρει εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ήταν τόσο εγκλωβισμένος στην παρουσία της που άργησε να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι δεν ήταν μόνοι τους.

«Α, γεια σου, Ρικ. Πώς πάνε τα κέφια;», είπε χωρίς να απομακρυνθεί σπιθαμή από τη Ρενέσμε.

«Καλά. Εσύ;», είπε κάπως απότομα ο Ρικ.

«Τώρα που είναι το μωράκι μου εδώ είναι δυνατόν να μην είμαι καλά;», είπε και ξανατρίφτηκε στο λαιμό της. «Γνωριστήκατε να φανταστώ»

«Ναι», είπε μονολεκτικά ο Ρικ.

«Ο Ρικ μού άνοιξε την πόρτα ενώ εσύ κοιμόσουν. Ήταν πολύ ευγενικός. Φοβόταν να με αφήσει να σε ξυπνήσω», είπε χαμογελαστά η Ρενέσμε. «Νομίζω τον έχεις τρομοκρατήσει»

Ο Τζέικομπ γέλασε δυνατά.

«Δεν φταίω εγώ αν είναι ψάρι. Εξάλλου κανένας δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να με ξυπνήσει»

Η Ρενέσμε γύρισε προς το μέρος του.

«Μόνο εγώ», σούφρωσε γλυκά τα χείλη της.

«Εννοείται μόνο εσύ. Εσύ είσαι η εξαίρεση στα πάντα», είπε εκείνος και ανασηκώνοντας την τήν έφερε στο ύψος του και την φίλησε βαθιά.

Ο Ρικ δεν άντεχε να παρακολουθεί άλλο και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. Ο ξέχειλος ερωτισμός τους και η έκδηλη χημεία μεταξύ τους του καταβαράθρωνε ακόμα περισσότερο τη διάθεση. Και το μαρτύριο του γινόταν μεγαλύτερο μέρα με την ημέρα. Κάθε ώρα, λεπτό, δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, ερωτευόταν όλο και περισσότερο τη Ρενέσμε. Μέσα σε ελάχιστο διάστημα τον είχε κερδίσει ολοκληρωτικά. Ερχόταν συχνά σπίτι τους, ωστόσο η επαφή του μαζί της περιοριζόταν σε ελάχιστα λεπτά. Όλο τον υπόλοιπο χρόνο τον περνούσε στο δωμάτιο του Τζέικομπ. Ο Έμπρυ είχε δίκιο. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν την άφηνε στιγμή μόνη της, το καταλάβαινες από το βλέμμα του ό,τι αν μπορούσε θα την κατάπινε ολόκληρη για να μην του φύγει ποτέ. Αν και δε φαινόταν να υπάρχει περίπτωση να τον εγκαταλείψει. Έμοιαζε τόσο ερωτευμένη μαζί του όσο και εκείνος μαζί της.

* * *

Ο Ρικ στριφογύρισε ξανά στο κρεβάτι του. Απόψε προβλεπόταν άλλη μία μαρτυρική νύχτα, όπως κάθε φορά που η Ρενέσμε έμενε σπίτι τους. Το δωμάτιο του ήταν ακριβώς κάτω από του Τζέικομπ και μπορούσε να ακούει όλους τους βρυχηθμούς, τους αναστεναγμούς, τις άναρθρες κραυγές της απόλαυσης. Μπορούσε ακόμα να φανταστεί τα φιλιά και τα χάδια και τις δαγκωματιές και τα χτυπήματα. Ο Τζέικομπ σίγουρα γούσταρε το άγριο σεξ, μπορούσε να είναι βέβαιος για αυτό. Αλλά δεν τον καταλάβαινε. Όχι, δεν τον καταλάβαινε καθόλου. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να είναι τόσο επιθετικός με ένα κορίτσι τόσο γλυκό και αγνό όπως η Ρενέσμε;

Αναστέναξε βαθιά. Τις τελευταίες δύο εβδομάδες είχε χάσει τελείως τον εαυτό του. Έβγαινε ελάχιστα από το σπίτι, από το φόβο μην έρθει η Ρενέσμε κάποια στιγμή που εκείνος θα έλειπε. Περιποιόταν την εμφάνιση του μόνο και μόνο για να της φαίνεται αρεστός και προσπαθούσε να αδράττει κάθε ευκαιρία που του παρουσιαζόταν να ανταλλάσει έστω και ελάχιστες κουβέντες μαζί της. Ήθελε να μάθει περισσότερα για αυτήν, αλλά του ήταν δύσκολο. Να ρωτήσει τον Τζέικομπ δεν του περνούσε καν από το μυαλό, θα τον αφαλόκοβε μόνο και μόνο που τόλμησε να την αναφέρει. Δυο-τρεις φορές είχε αποπειραθεί να ψαρέψει τον Έμπρυ, αλλά φοβήθηκε να το κάνει πιο εμφανώς, μήπως τον πάρει πρέφα. Έτσι, η Ρενέσμε παρέμενε μεγάλο μυστήριο για εκείνον. Το μόνο πράγμα που ήξερε ήταν ότι σπούδαζε Ιατρική μαζί με την Κάρλα.

Το κρεβάτι του Τζέικομπ έτριζε ελαφρά. Ασυναίσθητα ο Ρικ έφερε το χέρι του στο μποξεράκι του, πάνω από το πέος του. Ήταν ήδη αρκετά ερεθισμένος. Έφταιγε το γεγονός ότι την ώρα που βρισκόταν στο σαλόνι, κατέβηκε τρέχοντας η Ρενέσμε τις σκάλες και πήγε στην κουζίνα. Ο Ρικ πρόλαβε να δει τη φιγούρα της. Φορούσε ένα σούπερ κοντό σορτσάκι σε απαλό γαλάζιο χρώμα και ένα άσπρο φανελάκι με χοντρές τιράντες, ενώ τα μαλλιά της τα είχε πιασμένα σε έναν ψηλό κότσο. Ήταν ονειρεμένη. Την ώρα που επέστρεφε σταμάτησε και τον χαιρέτησε. Στα χέρια της κρατούσε ένα οικογενειακό παγωτό cookies n cream.

«Γεια σου, Ρικ. Τι κάνεις;»

Χαμογελούσε γλυκά και όπως πάντα ήταν πανέμορφη.

«Καλά», χαμογέλασε και ο Ρικ.

«Δε θα βγεις απόψε;»

«Μπα. Δεν έχω πολλή διάθεση»

«Κατάλαβα. Λοιπόν, πάω επάνω. Καληνύχτα»

«Καληνύχτα»

Ο Ρικ ξαναθυμήθηκε τα υπέροχα, μακριά και καλλίγραμμα πόδια της, ενώ ανέβαινε τις σκάλες. Αυτόν το θεσπέσιο κώλο της που πεταγόταν σε δύο ολοστρόγγυλα εξογκώματα. Τα μικρά της στήθη, που ανεβοκατέβαιναν με κάθε της ανάσα. Αμέσως το πέος του σκλήρυνε και άλλο. Πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από το μποξεράκι του και άρχισε να το τρίβει απαλά με αργές κινήσεις. Φαντάστηκε ότι ακούστηκε ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Εκείνος καθόταν στο γραφείο του και διάβαζε. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα η Ρενέσμε. Φορούσε πάλι το κοντό σορτσάκι με την άσπρη μπλούζα.

«Ρενέσμε, τι κάνεις εδώ; Ο Τζέικομπ;», ρώτησε παραξενεμένος ο Ρικ.

«Μαλώσαμε»

«Γιατί;»

Κατέβασε το βλέμμα της και τον κοίταξε μέσα από τις τεράστιες, υγρές βλεφαρίδες της.

«Γιατί του είπα ότι δε θέλω πια να είμαστε μαζί. Αγαπάω κάποιον άλλον»

Ο Ρικ ένιωσε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει μέσα στα στήθη του.

«Ποιον άλλον; Τον ξέρω;»

«Εσένα, χαζέ! Εσένα αγαπάω. Σε αγαπάω από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα. Δεν μπορώ να σε βγάλω από το μυαλό μου. Σε θέλω τώρα και για πάντα»

Ο Ρικ σηκώθηκε απότομα, την έπιασε από τη μέση και την τράβηξε επάνω του.

«Μωρό μου», είπε λίγο πριν σφραγίσει το στόμα της με το δικό του.

Τα χείλη της ήταν απαλά σαν μετάξι. Τα ένιωσε να τρεμοπαίζουν κατά την επαφή τους με τα δικά του. Άνοιξε ελάχιστα το στόμα της και ο Ρικ πέρασε μέσα τη γλώσσα του συναντώντας τη δική της. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται παθιασμένα. Χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό, ο Ρικ πέταξε με μία κίνηση ό,τι βιβλία και χαρτιά είχε πάνω στο γραφείο του και την έβαλε να κάτσει χωρίς να σταματήσει να την φιλάει. Εκείνη τύλιξε σφιχτά τα πόδια της γύρω του. Ο Ρικ την έπιασε από τους γλουτούς και την τράβηξε κοντά του. Ο ανδρισμός του ακούμπησε πάνω στην ήβη της.

«Σε θέλω, Ρικ. Κάνε με δική σου, τώρα!», τον διέταξε κοιτώντας τον βαθιά στα μάτια.

Ο Ρικ έσκυψε και την ξαναφίλησε. Ύστερα άρχισε να κατρακυλά στο λαιμό της φτάνοντας μέχρι το αυτί της. Άρχισε να διαγράφει υγρούς κύκλους με τη γλώσσα του κάνοντας την να αναστενάζει από ηδονή. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από τη μπλούζα της πιάνοντας το στήθος της. Η ρώγα της ήταν ήδη ορθωμένη. Την χούφτωσε στην παλάμη του και την έπαιξε μέσα στα δάχτυλα του.

«Αχ, Ρικ, Ρικ. Σε θέλω, αχ να ήξερες πόσο σε θέλω»

«Δείξε μου, δείξε μου πόσο με θέλεις», ψιθύρισε εκείνος πάνω στο στόμα της.

Η Ρενέσμε αποκρίθηκε αμέσως στο κάλεσμα του. Ακούμπησε το μικρό της χέρι στο φούσκωμα του καβάλου του. Ο Ρικ βόγκηξε από την αίσθηση.

«Αυτό είναι για εμένα;», ρώτησε πονηρά εκείνη.

«Μόνο για σένα. Από όταν σε είδα έχω χάσει το μυαλό μου. Δε μπορώ να κοιμηθώ, να σκεφτώ, να φάω. Σε θέλω σαν τρελός»

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε.

«Καημένο μου παιδί! Τι τράβηξες τόσο καιρό! Τώρα όμως είμαι εδώ, για σένα, και δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω ποτέ. Δε θέλω ούτε τον Τζέικομπ ούτε κανέναν άλλον. Θέλω μόνο εσένα»

Αυτή τη φορά έσκυψε εκείνη και τον φίλησε βαθιά χωρίς να απομακρύνει το χέρι της από το παντελόνι του. Αντίθετα, άρχισε να το τρίβει πάνω κάτω. Η στύση του Ρικ ήταν τόσο έντονη που τον πονούσε. Έπρεπε να εκτονωθεί άμεσα. Η Ρενέσμε το κατάλαβε και του κατέβασε τη φόρμα μαζί με το μποξεράκι αφήνοντας τον γυμνό μπροστά της. Πήρε πάλι το πέος του στα χέρια της.

«Ω, Ρικ, είναι τόσο μεγάλο και τόσο χοντρό», είπε με ευχαρίστηση.

«Σου αρέσει;»

«Πάρα πολύ!», έγλυψε ηδονικά τα χείλη της.

Τώρα πια το χέρι της κουνιόταν πιο γρήγορα όλο και πιο γρήγορα.

«Ρενέσμε, δε θα αντέξω για πολύ ακόμα»

«Δεν πειράζει, μωρό μου. Έλα, έλα για εμένα! Θέλω να έρθεις»

Τον τράβηξε ξανά πάνω της και τον φίλησε. Το φιλί ήταν απαιτητικό, όπως και το χέρι της που κρατούσε σφιχτά το πέος του και το κουνούσε δυνατά και γρήγορα. Ο Ρικ ένιωσε να πλησιάζει στην κορύφωση.

«Αχ, έρχομαι, έρχομαι!», ήταν οι τελευταίες του λέξεις πριν εκτοξεύσει το καυτό του υγρό πάνω στο χέρι και τους μηρούς της.

* * *

Ο Ρικ άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Το μποξεράκι και η κοιλιά του ήταν γεμάτα σπέρμα. Κάποιες σταγόνες κατρακυλούσαν ήδη προς το σεντόνι του.

«Γαμώτο», βλαστήμησε και προσπάθησε να σκουπιστεί με το εσώρουχο του.

Ύστερα σηκώθηκε και πήγε στο μπάνιο να πλυθεί. Τα τριξίματα από το επάνω πάτωμα συνεχίζονταν ακόμα.

* * *

**_Ειλικρινά τώρα, με κλίμακα από το 1 ως το 10, πόσο πολύ μισείτε το Ρικ; Όλοι όμως δεν έχουμε δικαίωμα στον έρωτα; Και πόσω μάλλον στις φαντασιώσεις :) Περιμένω με αγωνία τη γνώμη σας!_**

**_at Helen: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when stars are grey ... Ευχαριστώ!_**

**_XXX_**


	20. Κεφάλαιο 20

**_Φτάσαμε στο εικοστό ερωτικό θραύσμα! Yeah! Για αυτήν την εβδομάδα, σας ετοίμασα ένα επετειακό κεφάλαιο, για να τιμήσουμε και τα γράμματα και τους μαθητές μαζί με τους Τρεις Ιεράρχες :) Καλή απόλαυση!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 20: ΕΙΣΤΕ ΠΟΛΥ ΣΚΛΗΡΟΣ, ΚΥΡΙΕ ΚΑΘΗΓΗΤΑ**

Το τελευταίο πράγμα που περίμενε να κάνει ποτέ ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ στη ζωή του ήταν να γίνει καθηγητής Λυκείου. Και μάλιστα ιδιωτικού. Και μάλιστα θηλέων. Από αυτά που τα κορίτσια φοράνε σακάκια και γραβάτες και φούστες και κάλτσες ως το γόνατο. Από αυτά που στεγάζονται σε γοτθικά κτήρια με απέραντους κήπους και αιωνόβια δέντρα. Από αυτά όπου εκτός από τα συνηθισμένα μαθήματα διδάσκονται και τένις και ιππασία και χορός και το savoir vivre και όλα όσα πρέπει να γνωρίζει μία αληθινή κυρία για όταν θα βγει στην κοινωνία. Και από αυτά που βρίσκονται στην κομητεία της Οξφορδιανής εξοχής και όπου όλοι μιλάνε λες και έχουν καταπιεί από γεννησιμιού τους ένα μπαστούνι του γκολφ. Όχι, ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ, το φτωχό Ινδιανάκι από τον καταυλισμό της Λα Πους στο βορειοδυτικό άκρο της πολιτείας της Ουάσινγκτον των ΗΠΑ, δεν περίμενε ποτέ ότι θα γινόταν καθηγητής Λυκείου. Πόσω μάλλον ότι θα γινόταν καθηγητής της γυναίκας του.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν από μία αγγελία που είχε δει στην εφημερίδα τον περασμένο Μάρτιο. Έψαχνε για μία δουλειά, να απασχολήσει κάπως τον άπλετο ελεύθερο χρόνο του, και είχε βαρεθεί να φτιάχνει συνέχεια αμάξια ή έπιπλα. Ήθελε κάτι καινούργιο, κάτι εντελώς έξω από τα συνηθισμένα. Ίσως έφταιγε το κλίμα. Αυτός ο άστατος καιρός της Γηραιής Αλβιόνας τον είχε επηρεάσει στο μέγιστο βαθμό. Από όλα τα μέρη στα οποία είχαν εγκατασταθεί κατά καιρούς με τη Ρενέσμε, η Αγγλία ήταν η πιο δύσκολη για εκείνον από άποψη προσαρμογής. Λόγω της γλώσσας ένιωθε σαν να ήταν στην Αμερική, αλλά ταυτόχρονα οποιαδήποτε άλλη έκφανση του πολιτισμού τού κραύγαζε στη διαπασών ότι βρισκόταν σε έναν τελείως διαφορετικό κόσμο. Για αυτό και εκείνος θα έκανε κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό.

Δεν είχε μεγάλες προσδοκίες πως θα τον προσλάβουν. Η αίτηση ήταν για καθηγητή τεχνολογίας και εκείνος είχε να επιδείξει μόνο πτυχίο μηχανολογίας. Άλλωστε ήταν και ξένος, σίγουρα θα προτιμούσαν κάποιο γηγενή και με πείρα. Έτσι όταν έλαβε την απαντητική επιστολή που ανέφερε πως το βιογραφικό του είχε γίνει αποδεκτό και πως τον ανέμεναν για προσωπική συνέντευξη την ερχόμενη Δευτέρα στο Κολλέγιο Σαιντ Κλαίρ στη Βόρεια Οξφόρδη, έπρεπε να διαβάσει το μήνυμα τρεις φορές, για να σιγουρευτεί ότι τα μάτια του δεν έκαναν πουλάκια. Μάλιστα το είχε δείξει και στη Νέσι μήπως τυχόν η λέξη _συγχαρητήρια_ στα βρετανικά αγγλικά σήμαινε κάτι σαν _άι στο διάολο από εδώ ρε καημένε που θέλεις να μας γίνεις και καθηγητής_. Όμως τα _συγχαρητήρια_ σήμαιναν πράγματι _συγχαρητήρια_ και μετά και από το επιτυχημένο δια ζώσης ραντεβού, ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται ότι είχε προσληφθεί ως καθηγητής Λυκείου.

Την πρώτη ημέρα των μαθημάτων είχε πολύ άγχος. Παρότι έμεναν σχετικά κοντά στο σχολείο, περίπου μισή ώρα με το αμάξι, εκείνος είχε σηκωθεί αξημέρωτα, για να ετοιμαστεί. Η Ρενέσμε προσπαθούσε να τον καθησυχάσει και να τον ηρεμήσει διαβεβαιώνοντας τον, πως θα είναι ο ιδανικός δάσκαλος και πως οι μαθήτριες του θα τον λατρέψουν. Ακόμα και αν είχε πιστέψει στα λόγια της, τίποτα δε θα τον προετοίμαζε για αυτό που πραγματικά αντιμετώπισε εκεί. Μέσα σε μερικές ημέρες όλες οι κοπέλες της τάξης του είχαν ξετρελαθεί μαζί του. Τον κοιτούσαν με μάτια πλάνα και αναστέναζαν βαθιά κάθε τρεις και λίγο. Ο Τζέικομπ βρήκε αυτήν την εξέλιξη υπέρ του δέοντος ανακουφιστική και την απολάμβανε στο μέγιστο.

Αντίθετα η Ρενέσμε όχι τόσο. Για να υπερασπίσει τη ζήλεια της, προέβαλε επιχειρήματα του τύπου _Δεν είναι σοβαρά πράγματα αυτά! Δε θα μαθαίνουν τίποτα! Πρέπει να τις βάλεις στη θέση τους! Να κερδίσεις το σεβασμό τους!_. Ο άντρας της ωστόσο δεν είχε καμία πρεμούρα να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Άλλωστε όλες διάβαζαν στο μάθημα του περισσότερο από οποιοδήποτε άλλο μάθημα, όπως είχε πληροφορηθεί από τις συζητήσεις με τους υπόλοιπους καθηγητές. Ο λόγος που το έκαναν αυτό, δεν ήταν δική του δουλειά. Η πρώτη του απόπειρα στο καθηγητηλίκι είχε στεφθεί από απόλυτη επιτυχία και δε σκόπευε να βάλει τα χεράκια του και να βγάλει τα ματάκια του. Εξάλλου πραγματικά δεν υπήρχε καμία απειλή για τη Νέσι. Είναι δυνατόν να έβλεπε ως αντίζηλες δεκαεξάχρονα κοριτσάκια;

Τι και αν κάθε απόγευμα που επέστρεφε σπίτι, οι τσέπες του ήταν γεμάτες ανώνυμα ραβασάκια; Τι και αν τα κορίτσια δεν έχαναν την ευκαιρία να του κάνουν κομπλιμέντα και να του προσφέρουν μικρά δωράκια ως δείγμα της ευγνωμοσύνης τους για τη γνώση που τους μετέδιδε; Εντάξει, η αλήθεια ήταν πως οι έφηβες της σημερινής εποχής ήταν πολύ πιο θρασείς από αυτό που θυμόταν ο εξηντάχρονος μεταμορφιστής στα νιάτα του. Τα λόγια που έγραφαν στα σημειώματα θα έκαναν ακόμα και τον Έμετ να κοκκινίσει από ντροπή. Ήταν και κάποια πιο ρομαντικά, αλλά τα περισσότερα ήταν το ξεκώλι το ίδιο. Τίποτα όμως από όλα αυτά δεν είχε σημασία. Ο Τζέικομπ αγαπούσε τη Ρενέσμε και μόνο τη Ρενέσμε και κανένα μικρό τσουλάκι δε θα το άλλαζε αυτό, ειδικά μετά από τόσα χρόνια γάμου.

Μετά το πρώτο σοκ η γυναίκα του φαινόταν να έχει αρχίσει να το αποδέχεται και να καλμάρει. Ίσως και να το είχε ξεχάσει τελείως – ο Τζέικομπ φρόντιζε να εξαφανίζει τα ενοχοποιητικά στοιχεία πριν επιστρέψει σπίτι, αν δε συνέβαινε ένα συγκεκριμένο περιστατικό στα μέσα περίπου του Νοεμβρίου. Το σπίτι όπου έμεναν βρισκόταν σε μία μικρή πόλη της κομητείας της Οξφόρδης, στην Άμπινγκτον. Η Ρενέσμε είχε βρει δουλειά εκεί στην τοπική κλινική και οι δυό τους είχαν εγκατασταθεί σε μία όμορφη μονοκατοικία δίπλα από τον Τάμεση. Ήταν μία ειδυλλιακή τοποθεσία γεμάτη φιλήσυχους και ειρηνικούς κατοίκους.

Ήταν Σάββατο πρωί και όπως συνήθιζαν κάθε εβδομάδα είχαν πάει στο μεγάλο σούπερ μάρκετ μερικά χιλιόμετρα έξω από την πόλη για να κάνουν τα απαραίτητα ψώνια. Ο Τζέικομπ περίμενε στην ουρά για το χασάπη, ενώ η Ρενέσμε είχε πάει να διαλέξει σαμπουάν και είδη προσωπικής υγιεινής. Κάποια στιγμή, την ώρα που καλοκοίταζε ένα χοιρινό μπούτι και σκεφτόταν πώς θα μπορούσε να το μαγειρέψει καλύτερα η γυναίκα του, ένιωσε ένα χέρι να τον πιάνει από τον ώμο. Ενοχλημένος στράφηκε να δει ποιος ήταν. Αντίκρισε μία ψηλή κοπέλα με μακριά, μαύρα μαλλιά, καστανά μάτια και πολύ πρόστυχο χαμόγελο.

«Καλημέρα, κύριε καθηγητά»

Ο Τζέικομπ βλαστήμησε την τύχη του που από όλες τις μαθήτριες του, έπρεπε να συναντήσει την αρχηγό της τσουλαρίας. Η Σάσα Γκρήν ήταν η κοπέλα που έβλεπες και μπορούσες αμέσως να καταλάβεις τον επαγγελματικό προσανατολισμό που τις ταίριαζε· πορνοστάρ ολέ. Φορούσε πάντα τα πιο κολλητά ρούχα, το περισσότερο μακιγιάζ, τα πιο ψηλά τακούνια και τον κοιτούσε συνεχώς με τόσο αρπακτικό βλέμμα που ο μεταμορφιστής ένιωθε ορισμένες φορές ανατριχίλες να διαπερνούν όλο του το κορμί. Έτσι και τώρα. Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να ιδρώνει, αν και αυτή η αναπάντεχη εφίδρωση προερχόταν κυρίως από το γεγονός ότι είχε κλάσει μέντες μην επέστρεφε ξαφνικά η Ρενέσμε και τον έπιανε να μιλάει με την δεκαεπτάχρονη, μελαχρινή εκδοχή της Πάρις Χίλτον που φορούσε μία τόσο μικροσκοπική τζιν φούστα, που ήταν σαν να μην υπήρχε.

«Καλημέρα, δεσποινίς Γκρήν», χαιρέτισε με τη σειρά του όσο πιο απόμακρα γινόταν.

«Ήρθατε για φρέσκο κρέας, κύριε καθηγητά;», ρώτησε η Σάσα και έριξε προς τα πίσω τα μακριά μαλλιά της.

Ο Τζέικομπ αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει πώς αυτή η κοπέλα κατάφερνε ό,τι και να λέει να το κάνει να μοιάζει με αργκό του πεζοδρομίου.

«Ε, ναι», απάντησε άβολα ο Κιγιέτ. «Εσύ; Ψωνίζεσαι;»

Δάγκωσε τη γλώσσα του με τη βλακεία που ξεστόμισε.

«Ψωνίζεις;», διόρθωσε με σφιγμένα δόντια.

_Τι μαλάκας είσαι, θεέ μου_, δε μπόρεσε να μη σκεφτεί. Άκου εκεί ψωνίζεσαι! Εννοείται η Σάσα αντιλήφθηκε το σφάλμα του, ωστόσο δε φάνηκε να την πειράζει. Αντίθετα χαμογέλασε ακόμα πιο διαβολικά – αν ήταν ποτέ αυτό δυνατόν.

«Ναι, ήρθα με τη μητέρα μου», έδειξε αδιόρατα προς κάποιο διάδρομο του σούπερ μάρκετ. «Δεν ήξερα ότι μένατε στην Άμπινγκτον, κύριε καθηγητά»

«Εδώ και λίγο καιρό», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Σας αρέσει η μικρή μας πόλη;»

Στο μεταξύ η ουρά είχε προχωρήσει και ήταν η σειρά του. Μετά δυσκολίας συγκεντρώθηκε να δώσει την παραγγελία του. Ένιωσε πολύ περήφανος που τα κατάφερε χωρίς άλλα σαρδάμ.

«Όμορφη είναι», απάντησε απλά.

Όσα λιγότερα ήξεραν οι μαθήτριες του για την προσωπική του ζωή – και ειδική η συγκεκριμένη του μαθήτρια – τόσο το καλύτερο για εκείνον.

«Εγώ την έχω βαρεθεί», σχολίασε ενοχλημένα η Σάσα. «Ανυπομονώ να φύγω, να πάω στο Λονδίνο ή ακόμα πιο μακριά. Στη Νέα Υόρκη, ας πούμε. Έχετε πάει στη Νέα Υόρκη, κύριε καθηγητά;», τον ρώτησε παίρνοντας πάλι το πλανευτικό της ύφος.

Ο Τζέικομπ είχε σηκώσει το χέρι του να πιάσει το πακέτο με τα μπριζολάκια που του ετοίμασε ο υπάλληλος στο κρεοπωλείο.

«Ε, ναι, ναι, έχω πάει», θυμήθηκε να απαντήσει.

Έβαλε το κρέας στο καρότσι και βιάστηκε να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά της.

«Λοιπόν, τα λέμε στο σχολείο Σάσα. Καλό σαββατοκύριακο να έχεις», της ξεφούρνισε και είχε χαθεί από τα μάτια της, πριν η ψηλή κοπέλα προλάβει να αντιδράσει περαιτέρω.

Βρήκε τη Ρενέσμε να τον περιμένει στο ταμείο. Την πλησίασε, αλλά εκείνη αρνήθηκε να του δώσει την παραμικρότερη σημασία. Παρέμεινε έτσι μέχρι που επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι. Πήρε τις σακούλες στην κουζίνα και άρχισε να τακτοποιεί με βία τα πράγματα, ενώ ο Τζέικ την ρωτούσε συνεχώς τι έπαθε. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να εξαγάγει το συμπέρασμα ότι είχε παρακολουθήσει μακρόθεν το συναπάντημα του με τη Σάσα και είχε ακούσει τη συνομιλία τους. Του πήρε όλο το απόγευμα για να την ηρεμήσει και να την διαβεβαιώσει πως δεν ήθελε καμία άλλη εκτός από την ίδια, πόσω μάλλον ένα ξέκωλο ανήλικο.

Στο τέλος η Ρενέσμε φάνηκε να έρχεται στα συγκαλά της και να τον πιστεύει. Τρίχες! Του έπαιζε θέατρο, ενώ στα κρυφά οργάνωνε αργά και προσεκτικά το σχέδιο της και περίμενε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να το βάλει σε εφαρμογή. Πρώτα παραιτήθηκε από τη δουλειά της. Ξαφνικά ένα ωραίο πρωινό λίγες ημέρες μετά το περιστατικό στο σούπερ μάρκετ τού ανακοίνωσε ότι δε θα ξαναπήγαινε στο νοσοκομείο. Δήθεν τάχα είχαν κάνει περικοπές προσωπικού και εκείνη, ως νεώτερη, είχε πάρει απευθείας πόδι. Την αληθινή αιτία της αποχώρησης της ο Τζέικομπ την έμαθε μία εβδομάδα μετά τις διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων με το μάλλον χειρότερο τρόπο.

Κάθε Τετάρτη είχε μάθημα την πρώτη ώρα. Φρόντιζε να είναι πάντα στην αίθουσα πριν από τις μαθήτριες του και να τις περιμένει με έτοιμα όλα τα εργαλεία που θα χρειάζονταν. Πλησίαζε το τέλος του τετραμήνου και θα έπρεπε σύντομα να του παραδώσουν μία μακέτα ηλιακού σπιτιού που έφτιαχναν μόνες στην τάξη. Αφού τακτοποίησε τους πάγκους, άρχισε να γράφει στον πίνακα το πλάνο που θα ακολουθούσαν σήμερα. Άκουσε το κουδούνι να χτυπά και σύντομα τα κορίτσια ξεκίνησαν να μπαίνουν δύο-δύο ή σε ομάδες καλημερίζοντας τον με αστραφτερά χαμόγελα και κρυφά γελάκια. Η Σάσα μάλιστα του επιφύλασσε το πιο πονηρό της ύφος, κάτι σαν _θέλω να σου σκίσω όλα τα ρούχα και να σου πετάξω τα μάτια έξω_. Ο Ιθαγενής ξεροκατάπιε και συνέχισε το γράψιμο.

Είχαν κάτσει όλες οι μαθήτριες στις θέσεις τους και ο Τζέικομπ τους εξηγούσε τα πώς και τα τι των εργασιών που καλούνταν να διεξαγάγουν, όταν ξανάνοιξε η πόρτα και εμφανίστηκε η κυρία Ο'Νηλ, η διευθύντρια του σχολείου. Ακολουθούμενη από μία καινούργια μαθήτρια. Μία καινούργια μαθήτρια που φορούσε δεκαπεντάποντες μαύρες γόβες με μπαρέτα, άσπρες κάλτσες ως πάνω από το γόνατο και τη μπλε φούστα της στολής του σχολείου, αλλά στην πιο μίνι εκδοχή που ήταν εφικτό. Μία καινούργια μαθήτρια με κατακόκκινα μακριά μαλλιά που είχε πιάσει σε δύο πανομοιότυπες κοτσίδες στην κάθε πλευρά του κεφαλιού. Μία καινούργια μαθήτρια που δεν ήταν άλλη από τη Ρενέσμε. Τη Ρενέσμε _του_! Τη Νέσι _του_! Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ένιωσε ότι θα πάθει εγκεφαλικό.

«Έχουμε μία προσθήκη στο σχολείο μας», είπε χαρούμενα η κυρία Ο'Νηλ. «Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν μας ήρθε από τη μακρινή Αμερική. Ελπίζω όλες σας να την κάνετε να αισθανθεί σαν στο σπίτι της. Την παραδίδω στα χέρια σας, κύριε Μπλακ», ολοκλήρωσε το λογύδριο της η διευθύντρια και ύστερα αποχώρησε από την αίθουσα αφήνοντας πίσω τη Ρενέσμε.

Ο μεταμορφιστής κοίταξε με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια τη σύζυγο του, όμως εκείνη δεν πρόδωσε κανένα συναίσθημα στο πρόσωπο της. Είχε ένα αθώο βλέμμα, σαν να τον έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της. Σαν να έβλεπε έναν παντελώς άγνωστο άνδρα. Μία μαθήτρια της τρίτης Λυκείου. Ωιμέ!

«Πού να κάτσω, κύριε καθηγητά;»

Η φωνή της ήταν απαλή και κοριτσίστικη, προσποιητά παιδούλας. Η Νέσι δε μιλούσε έτσι ούτε όταν ήταν πράγματι δεκαεπτά ετών. Ο Τζέικομπ προσπάθησε να της ρίξει την πιο θανατηφόρα του ματιά, ωστόσο δεν αντέδρασε στο ελάχιστο. Έμεινε στην πόζα που είχε πάρει παίζοντας στα δάχτυλα της τις άκρες από τις μακριές της κοτσίδες. Στο άλλο της χέρι κρατούσε ένα ροζ τετράδιο με ένα ροζ στυλό από αυτά που έχουν φούντες στο τέλος. Ο Ινδιάνος ήθελε να της φωνάξει _Ποια είσαι και τι έκανες στη γυναίκα μου_, εν τούτοις προτιμούσε να φύγει από το σχολείο σώος και αβλαβής και όχι έχοντας δημιουργήσει ένα τεράστιο σκάνδαλο. Θα την τακτοποιούσε στο σπίτι.

«Πήγαινε εκεί, στη μέση», της έδειξε ένα άδειο κάθισμα, όσο πιο μακριά από τη Σάσα μπορούσε, η οποία είχε ήδη αρχίσει να την σκανάρει ως επίδοξη αντίπαλο.

Η Ρενέσμε έκανε όπως της είπε και πήρε πειθήνια τη θέση της. Ο Τζέικομπ προσπάθησε να ξαναπιάσει τον ειρμό των σκέψεων του και να συνεχίσει το μάθημα, ωστόσο με τη Ρενέσμε να τον κοιτάζει με μεγάλα, παιδικά μάτια, αλλά με αισθησιακά προτεταμένα χείλη που έγλυφε ερωτικά κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι του ήταν πάρα πολύ δύσκολο, αν όχι ακατόρθωτο. Κυρίως επειδή η φούστα της καθήμενη ανέβαινε ακόμα πιο πάνω αφήνοντας τα πόδια της σε κοινή θέα και επειδή κάτω από το μπλε σακάκι φορούσε ένα τόσο στενό πουκάμισο που στο μέρος του στήθους ήταν έτοιμο να σκάσει και ο Κιγιέτ μπορούσε να διακρίνει ανενόχλητα το σουτιέν της. Παράλληλα δεν είχε σταματήσει να παίζει τα μαλλιά της στα δάχτυλα της με αυτόν τον εξοργιστικό ανέμελο τρόπο, κάτι που έφτανε τον Ιθαγενή στη σχιζοφρένεια και με το ζόρι κρατιόταν να μην την σύρει στις τουαλέτες και της δώσει ένα γερό μπερντάκι ξύλο αφού πρώτα την έπαιρνε ανελέητα. Ή μπορεί πρώτα να την έδερνε και μετά. Ή το καλύτερο θα ήταν ξύλο, πήδημα, ξύλο, πήδημα, ξύλο, μέχρι να βάλει μυαλό και να του υποσχεθεί γονυπετής ότι δε θα ξανακάνει τέτοια καραγκιοζιλίκια.

«Κύριε καθηγητά;»

Ο Τζέικομπ έφτιαχνε ένα σχέδιο στον πίνακα, όταν ακούστηκε ξανά η θεατρινίστικα ζουζουνιάρικη φωνή της. Πλησίαζε το τέλος της ώρας και ο λύκος είχε νιώσει εσφαλμένα ασφαλής, πως δε θα του απηύθυνε το λόγο. Εννοείται είχε κάνει λάθος.

«Παρακαλώ», της έδωσε την έγκριση να συνεχίσει δίχως να γυρίσει να την κοιτάξει.

«Είστε νυμφευμένος;»

Ο μεταμορφιστής παραλίγο να σπάσει το μαρκαδόρο στα χέρια του. Έπρεπε να το περιμένει ότι θα έθιγε αυτό το θέμα. Ήταν η διαρκής αιτία καβγά τους· ότι ο Τζέικομπ επέμενε να μην αναφέρει το γεγονός ότι ήταν νυμφευμένος. Η Ρενέσμε τον κατηγορούσε ότι δεν το έκανε, ώστε να μη χάσει το θαυμασμό των μαθητριών του. Δεν εννοούσε να καταλάβει ότι απλά δεν ήθελε να χωθούν στα προσωπικά του και εφόσον δεν τον είχαν ρωτήσει, δε σκόπευε να τους δώσει από μόνος του τροφή για κουτσομπολιά. Δηλαδή σήμερα δεν έφτανε που είχε ρεζιλευτεί κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο; Ήθελε να πάει και τη συζήτηση εκεί; Οκέι, λοιπόν. Ήξερε να το παίζει και ο ίδιος αυτό το παιχνίδι. Στράφηκε αργά προς το μέρος της και ακούμπησε τα χέρια του στην έδρα. Γνώριζε ότι έτσι διαγράφονταν όλοι οι μύες του μέσα από το βαμβακερό ύφασμα της μπλούζας.

«Αν και δε νομίζω πως αφορά το μάθημα μας», ένωσε τη ματιά του με τη δική της, «όχι, δεν είναι νυμφευμένος.

Κανείς άλλος δε θα είχε την ικανότητα να διακρίνει τη στιγμιαία ταραχή που την κατέβαλε. Δεν ήταν όμως τυχαία ο σύζυγος της εδώ και μία πεντηκονταετία.

«Σχέση έχετε;»

Αυτή τη φορά είχε μιλήσει η Σάσα. Ο Τζέικομπ έπαιξε απηυδισμένα τα μάτια του και έριξε ένα βλέμμα στη Νέσι που σήμαινε _Ορίστε τι κάνεις τώρα_. Ύστερα επέστρεψε στο σχέδιο του στον πίνακα.

«Δεν είμαστε εδώ για να συζητάμε την προσωπική μου ζωή. Μας έχουν μείνει λιγότερα από δέκα λεπτά. Ελάτε, να τελειώνουμε», ανταπάντησε αυστηρά και οι μαθήτριες του, όσο και αν δεν το ήθελαν, υπάκουσαν στην εντολή του.

Όταν επιτέλους χτύπησε το κουδούνι για το διάλειμμα, ο Κιγιέτ ανάσανε με ανακούφιση. Αυτό το φιάσκο είχε τελειώσει. Θα επέστρεφαν το μεσημέρι σπίτι τους και η Νέσι θα ξεγραφόταν εννοείται από το Κολλέγιο. Όλα θα γυρνούσαν στις κανονικές τους διαστάσεις. Θα έπρεπε ωστόσο να ξέρει καλύτερα. Το σκέφτηκε όταν στη δεύτερη ώρα, που την είχε κενή, χτύπησε η πόρτα της τάξης.

«Ναι», απάντησε με πάρεση χωρίς να σηκωθεί από την καρέκλα του, καθότι είχε ήδη καταλάβει ποιος ήταν – θα αναγνώριζε τη μυρωδιά της μέχρι και μέσα σε μία χάβρα ανθρώπων.

Πράγματι η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπροστά του εμφανίστηκε η πηγή όλων των παθών της ζωής του. Φορούσε ακόμα την τσουλίστικη στολή της, αυτή τη φορά χωρίς το σακάκι παρά μόνο με την καρό μπλε γραβάτα και το άσπρο πουκάμισο που όμως είχε δέσει ψηλά ακριβώς κάτω από το στήθος και είχε ξεκουμπώσει προσφέροντας στη βορά των βλεμμάτων το στητό μπούστο της. Τον πλησίασε χαμογελώντας του προκλητικά με τις κοτσίδες της να ανεβοκατεβαίνουν με κάθε της βήμα και να κάνουν τον Ιθαγενή να θέλει να της τυλίξει στις παλάμες του και να τις τραβήξει μέχρι να τον ικετεύει να σταματήσει. Στάθηκε απέναντι του και έσκυψε πάνω στην έδρα ζουλώντας τα στήθη της μεταξύ των χεριών της. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι κατάφερε να αποσπάσει την προσοχή του, όμως ο θυμός του ήταν μεγαλύτερος και τον επανέφερε στο προκείμενο.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ;», την ρώτησε αυστηρά, δίχως να αστειεύεται καθόλου.

«Είχαμε γυμναστική, αλλά επειδή δεν είχα προλάβει να πάρω αθλητικά ρούχα, η κυρία Γούπερτ με απάλλαξε για σήμερα», του αποκρίθηκε διατηρώντας το ψεύτικο αθώο της ύφος.

Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για να μην την στραγγαλίσει.

«Δεν εννοώ τι κάνεις στην τάξη! Εννοώ τι κάνεις στο σχολείο! Πώς σου ήρθε να γραφτείς στο Κολλέγιο;», ψέλλισε με σφιγμένα δόντια.

Έπρεπε να εξασκήσει όλη του την ψυχραιμία για να μην αρχίσει να στριγγλίζει σαν υστερικός. Αντίθετα η Ρενέσμε έμοιαζε να μην κατανοεί καν το λόγο του εκνευρισμού του. Σούφρωσε παραπονιάρικα τα χείλη της και αφού σηκώθηκε, διέγραψε αργά το γύρο της έδρας και στάθηκε μπροστά του. Ο Τζέικομπ ασυναίσθητα έκανε λίγο πίσω στην καρέκλα του και γύρισε το κορμί του αντικριστά της. Προτού συνειδητοποιήσει ότι η Ρενέσμε ήθελε ακριβώς αυτό, είχε γονατίσει ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και είχε χουφτώσει τον καβάλο του.

«Είστε τόσο σκληρός, κύριε καθηγητά», του είπε ναζιάρικα, δίχως να ξεκολλήσει καθόλου του βλέμμα της από το πρόσωπο του.

Ο μεταμορφιστής πήρε τόσο κοφτή ανάσα, που κόντεψε να πνιγεί με το σάλιο του. Εννοείται ήταν σκληρός! Την είχε απέναντι του με αυτό το δείγμα για ρούχα και με τη συμπεριφορά της να του έχει ανεβάσει το αίμα στο κεφάλι. Της χρειαζόταν μία καλή τιμωρία, αλλά με το χέρι της να πιέζει το πέος του δεν είχε χώρο για πολλές νουνεχείς σκέψεις.

«Εγώ το μόνο που θέλω, κύριε καθηγητά, είναι ότι και όλα τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια εδώ μέσα», συνέχισε να μιλάει με αυτή τη μωρουδίστικη έκφραση, παρότι τα δάχτυλα της τον έτριβαν δυνατά πάνω από το παντελόνι. «Να μου μεταδώσετε τα φώτα σας», κατέληξε και αφού κατάλαβε πως δε θα συναντούσε καμία αντίσταση, κατέβασε μονομιάς το φερμουάρ και το μποξεράκι του και τράβηξε έξω το στητό ανδρισμό του.

Άρχισε να τον γλύφει παιχνιδιάρικα, όπως ένα κοριτσάκι ένα γλειφιτζούρι, όλο χαμόγελα και γελάκια. Το φέρσιμο της τον τρέλαινε και δε γινόταν να μην κάτσει καλύτερα στη θέση του και να κλείσει ηδονικά τα βλέφαρα του βγάζοντας ελαφρά βογγητά. Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του την είδε να έχει πάρει στο στόμα της όλη την κορυφή του και κοιτώντας τον ευθεία στο πρόσωπο με τεράστια, παιδικά μάτια ξεκίνησε να κατεβαίνει προς τα κάτω, μέχρι που είχε φυλακίσει μέσα στη ζεστή και υγρή της στοματική κοιλότητα όλο του το μέγεθος. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν κρατήθηκε να μην τραβήξει επιτέλους στα χέρια του αυτές τις άτιμες τις κοτσίδες της και να της πιέσει το κεφάλι και άλλο, να μη μείνει εκατοστό του εκτεθειμένο. Ήξερε ότι δεν είχε πρόβλημα αναπνοής και ότι μπορούσε να παραμείνει σε αυτή τη στάση μέχρι να τον φέρει, κάτι που στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση δε θα αργούσε να γίνει με όλα τα γινάτια που του έκανε από το πρωί. Αλλά δεν ήθελε να έρθει στο στόμα της, τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα.

Μόλις ένιωσε τους κοιλιακούς τους μυς να συσπώνται και την κυκλοφορία του αίματος του να αυξάνεται σε αυτήν την περιοχή, την απομάκρυνε βιαστικά από το μόριο του με ένα ηχηρό πλατάγισμα των χειλιών της κατά την απαγκίστρωση τους από το πέος του. Δίχως να περιμένει καθόλου και χωρίς καν να σκεφτεί ότι η πόρτα για την αίθουσα ήταν ξεκλείδωτη και μπορούσε ο οποιοσδήποτε να τους πιάσει στο πράσσειν, πάει να πει να πιάσει έναν καθηγητή να ασελγεί πάνω στην ανήλικη μαθήτρια του, την έβαλε να σταθεί όρθια και ύστερα να τον καβαλήσει δεχόμενη όλο του το μήκος μέσα της. Δε φορούσε κανένα εσώρουχο και ήταν ήδη απίστευτα υγρή και αυτό από μόνο του ήταν αρκετό για να τον παραδώσει στην απειθαρχία, ωστόσο κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί και να απολαύσει τις παλινδρομικές κινήσεις της. Τα πόδια της ήταν αρκετά μακριά από μόνα τους και σε συνδυασμό με αυτά τα πανύψηλα παπούτσια, της επέτρεπαν να στηρίζεται άνετα στο βάρος τους και να ανεβοκατεβαίνει με δύναμη του.

Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχιζε να της τραβάει το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω από τα μαλλιά με το ένα χέρι, ενώ με το άλλο της είχε χουφτώσει επίπονα τους γλουτούς δίνοντας της επαναλαμβανόμενα μικρά σκαμπίλια. Η γλώσσα του δεν άργησε να συναντήσει τη δική της και να μπλεχτεί μαζί της σε ένα πρόστυχο, ανιμαλιστικό παιχνίδι. Μπορούσε να γευτεί τον ερωτισμό του πάνω της και αυτό τον ερέθιζε παραπάνω από όσο μπορούσε να αντέξει ένας θνητός άνθρωπος. Για δεύτερη φορά μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά ένιωσε τον οργασμό του να πλησιάζει για αυτό την ανασήκωσε γρήγορα από τις λαγόνες του και την έσπρωξε με αναλγησία προς την έδρα, κολλώντας τον κορμό της πάνω στην ξύλινη, κρύα επιφάνεια και αναγκάζοντας την να ανοίξει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε τα πόδια της. Ύστερα στάθηκε από πίσω της και με το ένα του χέρι πάντα στα κοτσίδια της και το άλλο στα ζουμερά της οπίσθια, μπήκε μέσα της παρά φύση. Η Νέσι έβγαλε μία οδυνηρή κραυγή που όμως ο Τζέικ ήξερε ότι θα αντικαθίστατο από ηδονικά βογγητά σε πολύ λίγο. Τραβώντας την από τα μακριά μαλλιά της κοντά του, έσκυψε πάνω της ενώνοντας το στόμα του στο αυτί της, γλείφοντας και δαγκώνοντας.

«Αυτή είναι η τιμωρία σου που είσαι τόσο ανυπάκουη», γρύλισε και της έχωσε άλλη μία δυνατή σφαλιάρα που έκανε την άσπρη επιδερμίδα των γλουτών της να κοκκινίσει.

Η Νέσι δεν είπε τίποτα προς υπεράσπιση της, μόνο έμεινε να κραυγάζει άναρθρα με αναστεναγμούς και μινυρίσματα, δείχνοντας του πόσο στο έλεος του ήταν.

«Και αυτή είναι η τιμωρία σου που μου τριγυρνάς με αυτά τα τσίτια και ξεβράκωτη», συνέχισε να την παίρνει βίαια και σκύβοντας και άλλο στο λαιμό της, άφησε τους λυκίσιους κυνόδοντες του να εμφανιστούν και δάγκωσε αλύπητα την αλαβάστρινη επιδερμίδα της.

Ήταν κάτι που έκανε σπάνια, να την σημαδεύει έτσι. Αν ελευθέρωνε ένα στοιχείο του λύκου του, δεν ήξερε αν θα ήταν σε θέση να συγκρατήσει την υπόλοιπη μεταμόρφωση του. Και σε καταστάσεις σαν αυτήν που βρίσκονταν τώρα, τυχόν μετάλλαξη του μπορεί να σήμαινε μοιραίο τραυματισμό της. Παρόλα αυτά μετά από τόσα χρόνια μεταμορφώσεων και συμβίωσης μαζί της, είχε μάθει να ελέγχει πολύ καλά το κτήνος μέσα του και να το προστάζει καταπώς εκείνος ήθελε. Και τώρα αυτό που ήθελε περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο ήταν να την κάνει να τον παρακαλάει για συγχώρεση. Ένιωσε το αίμα της να τρέχει πορφυρό και ρευστό μέσα στο στόμα του και άρχισε να το ρουφάει με τόση ευχαρίστηση που αν τον έβλεπαν οι πρόγονοι του μπορεί και να τον αποκλήρωναν. Ήταν μία πράξη που σιχαινόταν μετά βδελυγμίας και είχε γεννηθεί με σκοπό να πολεμάει, αλλά όταν αποτελούσε μέρος των ερωτικών τους παιχνιδιών, τότε απλά την λάτρευε. Όλα έπαιρναν ένα λατρευτικό χρώμα, όταν τα έκανε μαζί της.

Ο συνδυασμός του πόνου, της άκρατης απόλαυσης και της αδυναμίας που της προκαλούσε η αφαίμαξη της, έκαναν τη Ρενέσμε να παραδοθεί ψυχή τε και σώματι στην κορύφωση της και να έρθει ίσως στον πιο εκκωφαντικό οργασμό της ζωής της. Παρόλα αυτά ο Τζέικ δεν έμοιαζε πρόθυμος να την αφήσει ακόμα. Συνέχιζε να μπαίνει μέσα της με όλη την ορμή του, να την χτυπά και να της δαγκώνει το λαιμό. Η κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακας αισθάνθηκε τις δυνάμεις της να την εγκαταλείπουν, τα πόδια της να μην αντέχουν άλλο το βάρος της και τα βλέφαρα της να γίνονται ασήκωτα.

«Όχι άλλο, σε παρακαλώ», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει με ό,τι ρανίδα αντοχής της είχε απομείνει.

Ο Τζέικομπ φάνηκε να ικανοποιείται από την ικετευτική της παράδοση και αμέσως απομάκρυνε τα δόντια του από την αυχενική φλέβα της. Το τραύμα έκλεισε στο λεπτό και οι αισθήσεις της ξεκίνησαν να επιστρέφουν σιγά-σιγά. Βρισκόταν ακόμα σε μία μαυλιστική ζάλη, όταν ο Κιγιέτ ξανακάθισε στην καρέκλα του και την έβαλε να τον πάρει πάλι στο στόμα της. Δε χρειάστηκε παρά πάνω από μερικά παιχνιδίσματα της γλώσσας της για να έρθει οργασμικά μέσα της γεμίζοντας την ολόκληρη και πασαλείβοντας τα χείλη και το πηγούνι της. Ο μεταμορφιστής σταμάτησε αποκαμωμένος να τραβάει τα μαλλιά της και απλά άφησε τα χέρια του ανήμπορα στο κεφάλι της, το οποίο η Ρενέσμε είχε ακουμπήσει στους μηρούς του με το ένα της μάγουλο ενωμένο με τη λεία επιδερμίδα του και το άλλο ελεύθερο στον αέρα, να δέχεται τα απαλά του χάδια. Έμειναν σε αυτή τη θέση για αρκετά λεπτά, μέχρι να ξαναβρούν την αναπνοή τους. Υποχρεώθηκαν να σηκωθούν και να φτιάξουν τα ρούχα τους και την εμφάνιση τους, όταν χτύπησε το κουδούνι για διάλειμμα.

«Πότε θα πας να ξεγραφτείς;», την ρώτησε, ενώ κούμπωνε του παντελόνι του.

Η Ρενέσμε άργησε να απαντήσει, δήθεν απασχολημένη να ισιώνει το πουκάμισο της.

«Νες, κάτι σε ρώτησα», της απηύθυνε ξανά το λόγο ο Κιγιέτ, πιο ενοχλημένα αυτή τη φορά.

«Και αν δε θέλω να ξεγραφτώ;», μουρμούρισε εκείνη με το βλέμμα της μακριά από το δικό του.

Ο Τζέικομπ την έστρεψε προς το μέρος του και την ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξει σηκώνοντας το πηγούνι της με τον αντίχειρα και το δείκτη του. Το ύφος του ήταν ήρεμο, αλλά νουθετικό.

«Αγάπη μου, τι είναι αυτά τώρα; Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;», της μίλησε παρακλητικά σχεδόν.

Η Νέσι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Δεν έχω πάει ποτέ σχολείο. Θέλω να δω πως είναι», απάντησε διπλωματικά.

Ο άντρας της τής έριξε μία ματιά που σήμαινε ότι δεν τρώει κουτόχορτο.

«Νες, εσύ δεν ήθελες να πας σχολείο ούτε όταν ήσουν έφηβη. Έλεγες ότι είναι τελείως χάσιμο χρόνου και δεν προσφέρει τίποτα»

Η Ρενέσμε απεγκλώβισε το πρόσωπο της από τη λαβή του και έκανε ένα βήμα παραπίσω φτιάχνοντας αδιάφορα τη γραβάτα της.

«Δεν παύει ωστόσο να αποτελεί μεγάλο μέρος της ανθρώπινης εμπειρίας και για αυτό θα πρέπει να την ζήσω», αποκρίθηκε απλά.

«Νέσι, έχουμε παιδιά και εγγόνια. Δεν το βρίσκεις λίγο γελοίο να φορέσεις ξαφνικά μαθητική ποδιά;», αντέκρουσε κάπως απηυδισμένα ο σύντροφος της, χωρίς ωστόσο να υψώσει τον τόνο της φωνής του.

Η βρικόλακας γύρισε και τον κοίταξε χαμογελώντας πονηρά.

«Δε νομίζω ότι σε χάλασε η μαθητική μου ποδιά», μειδίασε με νόημα στηρίζοντας το ένα της χέρι στη μέση της.

Ο Τζέικομπ δε μπόρεσε να μη γελάσει ελαφρά. Στηρίχτηκε στην έδρα και την τράβηξε από τους γλουτούς προς το μέρος του, τοποθετώντας την ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Παρότι εκείνη ήταν όρθια και φορούσε δεκαπεντάποντες γόβες και εκείνος είχε γύρει ελαφρώς, συνέχιζε να φαίνεται Γολιάθ μπροστά της.

«Θέλεις να με ελέγχεις; Φοβάσαι ότι θα διακορεύσω καμία μαθήτρια μου;», την ρώτησε γλυκά κοιτώντας την κατάματα.

«Φοβάμαι ότι εκείνες θα διακορεύσουν εσένα», απάντησε απερίφραστα προκαλώντας θυμηδία στο μεταμορφιστή, κυρίως για την ξινισμένη έκφραση στη μουρίτσα της. «Ω, Τζέικ, δε μπορείς να ξέρεις τι άκουσαν τα αυτιά μου τις δύο ώρες που είμαι σε αυτό το σχολείο! Ό,τι κάναμε πριν, μοιάζει αγγελικό μπροστά σε αυτά που συνωμοτούν για εσένα», σκυθρώπιασε αναθυμούμενη τις τρομερές συζητήσεις που είχε κρυφακούσει με αντικείμενο τον άντρα της.

«Μα βρε μωρό μου», εναντιώθηκε τρυφερά ο Κιγιέτ. «Τι είμαι; Κανένα νευρόσπαστο να με κάνουν ό,τι θέλουν; Ή μήπως νομίζεις θα πέσω αμαχητί στα δίχτυα της γοητείας τους; Αφού ξέρεις, πως δεν υπάρχει άλλη γυναίκα για εμένα», κατέληξε και της έδωσε ένα απαλό φιλί στην άκρη της μυτούλας της.

Εκείνη ανασήκωσε τα χέρια της στα μπράτσα του και άρχισε να τα χαϊδεύει, η προσοχή της στραμμένη στις θωπεύσεις των δαχτύλων της.

«Ξέρω ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να γυρίσεις να κοιτάξεις καμία άλλη. Σε εμπιστεύομαι με τη ζωή μου», τον κοίταξε ευθεία στα μάτια. «Εκείνες δεν εμπιστεύομαι», κατέβασε ξανά το βλέμμα της στο στέρνο του συνεχίζοντας να τον μαλάζει στοργικά, παρότι το ύφος της είχε σκληρύνει πάλι. «Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να μείνω στο σχολείο! Δεν έχουμε ούτε έξι μήνες για το καλοκαίρι!», του ζήτησε ικετευτικά. «Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα φοράω την πιο σεμνή στολή!», προσέθεσε αγωνιωδώς, όταν τον είδε να διχογνωμείται.

Ο Τζέικομπ γέλασε φωτεινά αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του.

«Και τι θα γίνει του χρόνου, αν εμένα μου έρθει να συνεχίσω το καθηγητηλίκι; Θα είσαι και του χρόνου μαθήτρια Λυκείου;», διερωτήθηκε εξετάζοντας τις προθέσεις της.

«Του χρόνου είναι του χρόνου», απάντησε σιβυλλικά εκείνη. «Αυτή είναι καινούργια κατάσταση για εμένα, για αυτό θέλω να είμαι κοντά σου. Δε μπορώ να ελέγξω τις αντιδράσεις μου αλλιώς», παραδέχθηκε ναζιάρικα και σουφρώνοντας τα χείλη της τα ένωσε απαλά με τα δικά του.

Ο Ιθαγενής από τη Λα Πους κούνησε με εύθυμη πάρεση το κεφάλι του. Έχε χάρη που δε μπορούσε να της χαλάσει χατίρι. Και που της πήγαινε τόσο πολύ αυτή η μπλε, καρό φουστίτσα. Και που με τα τερτίπια της τον είχε φέρει στην πιο έντονη κορύφωση του εδώ και χρόνια. Και που βαθιά μέσα του καύλωνε απίστευτα με τη ζήλεια της.

«Εντάξει», αποδέχθηκε τελικά και η Ρενέσμε έπεσε ολάκερη στην αγκαλιά του σκορπώντας του ηχηρά φιλιά. «Μέχρι το καλοκαίρι όμως», της επισήμανε αυστηρά σηκώνοντας το δείκτη του, πριν υποκύψει ξανά στα ζουζουνίσματα της.

Απομακρύνθηκαν όταν χτύπησε το πέμπτο κουδούνι για την έναρξη της τρίτης ώρας.

«Τι μάθημα έχεις τώρα;», την ρώτησε λίγο πριν αποχωριστούν.

«Βιολογία, αν θυμάμαι καλά. Εσύ με ποια τάξη έχεις;»

«Με την πρώτη. Αυτά είναι καλά κοριτσάκια. Δεν ξεμυαλίζουν τους καθηγητές τους κυκλοφορώντας με μίνι φούστες και χωρίς εσώρουχα», την έψεξε γελώντας και της έδωσε μία σφαλιάρα στα γυμνά της οπίσθια και ένα τελευταίο υγρό φιλί. «Θα τα πούμε στο σπίτι, ε», σχολίασε, παρά διερωτήθηκε, καθότι γνώριζε την απάντηση.

«Ναι, την Παρασκευή το απόγευμα», ψέλλισε εκείνη σχεδόν από μέσα της, ώστε αν ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε υπεράνθρωπες δυνάμεις, μπορεί και να μην την άκουγε.

«Τι είπες;», της έριξε ένα απορημένο βλέμμα.

«Τα βράδια εκτός από τα σαββατοκύριακα μένω μέσα, μωρό μου. Πρόκειται άλλωστε για οικοτροφείο», του χαμογέλασε διαβολικά και πριν προλάβει ο μεταμορφιστής να αντιδράσει στο παραμικρό, είχε εξαφανιστεί από την αίθουσα.

Ο Τζέικομπ έμεινε κοκαλωμένος στη θέση του να κοιτάζει σαν μαλάκας τη μισάνοιχτη πόρτα από όπου είχε φύγει. _Τι έγινε τώρα, ρε παιδιά;_

* * *

_**Αφήστε σχόλιο, αν έχετε ερωτευτεί και εσείς έναν καθηγητή σας **__**τουλάχιστον μία φορά**__** στη ζωή σας! Μην πάρετε ωστόσο παράδειγμα από την κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακα μας :)**_

_**Ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τους σχολιαστές μου. Και όσοι από εσάς ζητάτε κεφάλαιο με Δάφνη και Ντέιβιντ, θα σας πω μόνο ότι Κυριακή, κοντή γιορτή :D**_

_**Καλή συνέχεια της εβδομάδας!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_

_**Υ.Γ. Μην το πάρετε τοις μετρητοίς! Αφήστε σχόλιο και όσοι δεν έχετε ερωτευτεί καθηγητή σας!**_


	21. Κεφάλαιο 21

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 21: ΟΙ ΤΡΕΛΑΜΕΝΕΣ ΟΡΜΟΝΕΣ**

Η διαδικασία της επανεγκατάστασης στο Φορκς τούς πήρε περίπου ένα μήνα. Η Ρενέσμε επέμενε, πως δεν μπορούσε να ζήσει μαζί με όλους τους υπόλοιπους στο μεγάλο σπίτι, οπότε η γιαγιά της και οι θείες της για να μην της χαλάσουν το χατίρι, ειδικά στην κατάσταση που ήταν, ανέλαβαν την οικοδόμηση μίας πρόσθετης αγροικίας μέσα στο αχανές κτήμα περίπου ένα χιλιόμετρο μακριά. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο οι μέλλοντες γονείς θα χαίρονταν την ιδιωτικότητα τους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα η εγκυμονούσα Νέσι θα βρισκόταν υπό τη συνεχή επίβλεψη του παππού της.

Φυσικά η Ρενέσμε είχε σχεδιάσει στο μυαλό της την τέλεια μονοκατοικία και οι επιταγές της έπρεπε να ακολουθηθούν στο ακέραιο. Χρειάστηκαν να γίνουν πολλές αλλαγές, μετατροπές και επαναλαμβανόμενες προσαρμογές στη διαρρύθμιση και τη διακόσμηση, μέχρι το κακομαθημένο υβρίδιο της οικογένειας Κάλεν να είναι απόλυτα ευχαριστημένο. Στο τέλος ωστόσο το αποτέλεσμα έχαιρε της πλήρους αποδοχής της.

Από την πλευρά του ο Τζέικ δεν προέβαλε καμία γνώμη. Συμφωνούσε αναντίρρητα σε όλες τις προτάσεις της γυναίκας του επικροτώντας ενθουσιωδώς τις επιλογές της. Δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να την στενοχωρήσει και για εκείνον το πού θα έμενε ήταν πολύ μικρής σημασίας σε σύγκριση με το γεγονός πως σε λίγους μήνες θα κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του το πρωτότοκο μωρό τους. Άλλωστε το γούστο της Νέσι ξεπερνούσε κατά έτη φωτός το δικό του. Εκείνη είχε επιμεληθεί και όλες τις προηγούμενες κατοικίες τους και ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε ποτέ κανένα παράπονο. Έτσι και τώρα· το σπίτι στη μέση του δάσους μεταξύ Φορκς και Λα Πους τού φάνταζε υπέροχο.

Αν ήταν στο χέρι του, δε θα έφευγε λεπτό από εκεί μέσα, ωστόσο η Ρενέσμε τού είχε ξεκαθαρίσει ότι δεν τον ήθελε συνέχεια μέσα στα πόδια της. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως τα νεύρα της δεν ήταν πολύ καλά τώρα τελευταία. Εκνευριζόταν με το παραμικρό και έβαζε τα κλάματα για την πιο απειροελάχιστη αιτία. Ο Κάρλαιλ έβρισκε φυσιολογική αυτήν την αναταραχή των ορμονών της, όπως την αποκαλούσε. Ήταν κάτι που παρατηρούταν στις περισσότερες έγκυες γυναίκες. Ωστόσο μαζί με το γεγονός, ότι για τη Νέσι η εγκυμοσύνη της σήμαινε πως είχαν μειωθεί και οι δυνάμεις της, αποτελούσε έναν εκρηκτικό συνδυασμό. Έπρεπε να συνηθίσει σε μία παντελώς πρωτόγνωρη πραγματικότητα. Πλέον χρειαζόταν το διπλάσιο χρόνο, για να κάνει και την πιο απλή δραστηριότητα, όπως να πλυθεί και να ντυθεί, ενώ δε μπορούσε να σηκώνει με το ένα χέρι τους καναπέδες και να καθαρίζει από κάτω, όπως έκανε παλαιότερα.

Η Μπέλα και οι υπόλοιπες Κάλεν την βοηθούσαν όσο περισσότερο τους επέτρεπε, καθότι η συνεχής ανάμειξη τους στα του νοικοκυριού της, εξωθούσε ακόμα πιο πολύ στα άκρα τα ήδη τεντωμένα νεύρα της. Μάλιστα, καθώς η Νέσι δεν είχε υπάρξει ποτέ φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος, σε αντίθεση με τους άλλους βρικόλακες, δεν ήξερε καθόλου πώς να φερθεί και ποια ήταν τα όρια των αντοχών της. Παρότι είχε συγκεκριμένα σχέδια στο μυαλό της, επί παραδείγματι να φτιάξει τη ντουλάπα της, κουραζόταν στα μισά και τα παρατούσε καθήμενη στο πάτωμα και κλαίγοντας γοερά. Εκείνες τις στιγμές κανείς δεν ήξερε πώς να την αντιμετωπίσει· γινόταν ίδιος σκαντζόχοιρος. Και όλα αυτά σε συνάρτηση με ότι το σώμα της άλλαζε μέρα με την ημέρα φουσκώνοντας σε σημεία πρωτοφανή, την είχαν κάνει να παραπαίει συνεχώς μεταξύ νουνέχειας και υστερίας.

Για το λόγο αυτό ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ είχε φτιάξει ένα ξύλινο παράπηγμα ακριβώς δίπλα από το σπίτι τους και το είχε μετατρέψει σε προσωπικό εργαστήριο. Προσπαθούσε να απασχολείται εκεί τουλάχιστον για λίγες ώρες κάθε ημέρα, ώστε να την αφήνει στην ησυχία της και να αποτρέπει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε τους τακτικούς πλέον τσακωμούς τους. Άλλωστε περνούσε τα μάλλα εποικοδομητικά το χρόνο του. Είχε βάλει σκοπό να κατασκευάσει μόνος του τα έπιπλα για το μωρό τους. Εκείνο το βροχερό φθινοπωρινό απόγευμα είχε μόλις καταφέρει να ολοκληρώσει το σκελετό της κούνιας όπως ακριβώς τον είχε σχεδιάσει. Είχε κουραστεί αρκετά και ανυπομονούσε να επιστρέψει κοντά στην αγαπημένη του προσευχόμενος η σημερινή ημέρα να ήταν μία ήρεμη ημέρα. Την λάτρευε και δεν της κρατούσε ποτέ κακία όσο σκληρά και αν του φερόταν, αλλά το να την βλέπει έτσι τον στενοχωρούσε βαθιά και δυστυχώς ορισμένες φορές δε μπορούσε να επιδείξει ούτε ο ίδιος την απαραίτητη ψυχραιμία με αποτέλεσμα να μαλώνουν.

Συλλογιζόμενος όλα αυτά, μάζεψε τα εργαλεία του, καθάρισε τον πάγκο και βγήκε έξω από το εργαστήριο. Με αργά βήματα διέσχισε τη μικρή απόσταση μέχρι τη μονοκατοικία τους φτάνοντας μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά στην εξώπορτα. Εννοείται ήταν ξεκλείδωτη. Οι απειλές στη ζωή των βρικολάκων και των μεταμορφιστών δε θα σταματούσαν μπροστά σε μία κλειδωμένη πόρτα. Άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα. Ανάσανε με ανακούφιση, όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ευοίωνη. Τα φώτα και το τζάκι ήταν αναμμένα και από την κουζίνα ερχόταν μία εύγεστη μυρωδιά.

«Αγάπη μου, ήρθα», φώναξε και έσκυψε να βγάλει τα παπούτσια του.

Η ακοή της Νέσι είχε επίσης μετριαστεί, οπότε δεν τον αντιλαμβανόταν πριν μπει στο σπίτι και ούτε καταλάβαινε τι έλεγε από το μέσα δωμάτιο, αν δε μιλούσε δυνατά. Ο Τζέικομπ προσπαθούσε ωστόσο να μην υπερβάλει, επειδή διαφορετικά η Νέσι θα έλεγε ότι της τρίβει τις αδυναμίες της στα μούτρα. Ήταν αρκετό που δεν την άγγιζε πια όπως παλιά. Από το περιστατικό στην Κωνσταντινούπολη και μετά, ο Τζέικομπ αρνιόταν να κάνουν έρωτα φοβούμενος τυχόν ακούσιους αλλά μοιραίους τραυματισμούς. Η Ρενέσμε είχε αναγκάσει μέχρι και τον παππού της να εξηγήσει στον Κιγιέτ, ότι δεν υπήρχε πρόβλημα, αρκεί να γινόταν με προσοχή. Επειδή εν τούτοις ο Τζέικομπ δεν τα πήγαινε και πολύ καλά με την προσοχή, ειδικά τέτοιες ώρες, προτιμούσε να αποφεύγει ολωσδιόλου τις ερωτικές τους περιπτύξεις. Βέβαια έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι είχε υποκύψει πέντε-έξι, εφτά-οκτώ, εντάξει εννιά-δέκα, φορές. Ήταν άντρας και αποτυπωμένος λύκος! Πόσο να αντιστεκόταν στα παρακάλια της; Ευτυχώς δεν είχε συμβεί τίποτα το τραγικό, αν εξαιρέσει κανείς ότι αναγκαζόταν συνεχώς να θυμάται να συγκρατείται.

Η Ρενέσμε εμφανίστηκε στο σαλόνι. Η κοιλίτσα της προεξείχε υπερβολικά σε σχέση με το υπόλοιπο λεπτοκαμωμένο κορμί της σε σημείο που ορισμένες φορές ο Τζέικομπ να ανησυχεί για την ισορροπία της. Περπατούσε λίγο περίεργα πλέον είναι η αλήθεια, κάτι σαν να είχε πλατυποδία, αλλά ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε τολμήσει να αναφέρει τίποτα. Ήρθε κοντά του με το καινούργιο βάδισμα της και ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο και ο μεταμορφιστής χάρηκε που ήταν στις καλές της. Έσκυψε και την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά δίνοντας της ένα γλυκό φιλάκι στα χείλη.

«Τι κάνουν τα μωρά μου;», ρώτησε χαϊδεύοντας το εξόγκωμα που σε λίγο καιρό θα μετατρεπόταν στο παιδάκι τους.

«Πολύ καλά», απάντησε εκείνη με μάτια που έλαμπαν.

Για κάποιον εξωτερικό παρατηρητή, ενδεχομένως οι αλλαγές στη Ρενέσμε να είχαν επιφέρει και κάποια αλλοίωση στην ευμορφία της. Τα μαλλιά της δεν ήταν τόσο αστραφτερά όσο πριν, η επιδερμίδα της τόσο αλαβάστρινη, η κορμοστασιά της τόσο περήφανη. Οι γάμπες της είχαν πρηστεί, η όψη της ήταν πιο κουρασμένη, ενώ είχε εμφανίσει για πρώτη φορά τριχοφυΐα σε άλλα μέρη του κορμιού της εκτός από την κεφαλή. Παρόλα αυτά για τον Τζέικομπ παρέμενε η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα στον πλανήτη, μπορεί τώρα και ακόμα πιο όμορφη, επειδή πλέον δεν ήταν πια μόνο η ερωμένη του· ήταν η μήτρα της συνέχειας του στον κόσμο.

«Σήμερα το κουτσούνι ήταν πολύ ήσυχο», προσέθεσε και έφερε τα δάχτυλα της να συναντήσουν εκείνα του Ιθαγενή πάνω στην κοιλιά της.

Είχε ονομάσει χαϊδευτικά το αγέννητο βρέφος τους με την ουδέτερη λέξη κουτσούνι, μιας και δε γνώριζαν το φύλο του. Δεν είχαν αποφασίσει ακόμα, αν ήθελαν να το μάθουν ή όχι. Ο Τζέικομπ προτιμούσε να το δει κατευθείαν στον τοκετό, αλλά η Νέσι υποστήριζε ότι χρειαζόταν να ξέρει αν ήταν αγόρι ή κορίτσι, για να διακοσμήσει κατάλληλα το παιδικό δωμάτιο. Σε αυτό έβρισκε συνήγορο και την Άλις με τη Ρόζαλι. Αντίθετα ο Έντουαρντ δεν εξέφραζε άποψη. Ήξερε ο πονηρός ότι από τη στιγμή που θα το έβλεπε ο Κάρλαιλ στον υπέρηχο, θα το μάθαινε και ο ίδιος. Στην αρχή ο γιατρός της οικογένειας είχε πιστέψει ότι δε θα μπορούσε να δει μέσα από το σκληρό δέρμα της Ρενέσμε, ωστόσο όπως και οι άλλες ιδιότητες της, έτσι και η επιδερμίδα της είχε λεπτύνει επιτρέποντας την απρόσκοπτη θέαση του εμβρύου. Ο Τζέικομπ θυμόταν με έκσταση την πρώτη ασπρόμαυρη εικόνα του μωρού του, παρότι δεν καταλάβαινε τι ήταν πού και πού ήταν τι. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να διακρίνει με βεβαιότητα ήταν η σιγανή καρδούλα.

«Εσένα πώς ήταν η ημέρα σου;», ρώτησε η βρικόλακας.

«Πολύ αποδοτική», απάντησε ο Κιγιέτ κατενθουσιασμένος. «Έφτιαξα την ιδανική κούνια!»

«Μπράβο, το μωρό μου! Ανυπομονώ να μου την περιγράψεις αναλυτικά!», είπε η Νέσι. «Πήγαινε να φρεσκαριστείς και έλα να φάμε. Αποπειράθηκα μία καινούργια συνταγή σήμερα», τον ενημέρωσε με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο.

«Μμμ, καλή;», διερωτήθηκε ο Ιθαγενής.

Γενικά η γυναίκα του ήταν εξαιρετική μαγείρισσα, ωστόσο ορισμένες φορές πειραματιζόταν με αλλόκοτα υλικά κατασκευάζοντας πρωτότυπα πιάτα. Και του Τζέικομπ, όπως και σε όλες τις υπόλοιπες εκφάνσεις της ζωής του, δεν του άρεσαν οι καινοτομίες στο φαγητό. Προτιμούσε τη συντηρητική, κοινότοπη πεπατημένη.

«Έκπληξη», απάντησε η Νέσι εντείνοντας και άλλο την αγωνία του. «Άντε, μην αργείς!», τον προέτρεψε ύστερα και εκείνος, αφού της έδωσε ένα επιπλέον φιλί, υπάκουσε στην εντολή της και χάθηκε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού και το μπάνιο.

Έκανε ένα πρόχειρο ντους και σε δέκα λεπτά είχε επιστρέψει στην κουζίνα ως συνήθως ξυπόλητος και γυμνόστηθος. Η ζωή τους μπορεί να είχε πάρει πολλές διαφορετικές τροπές κατά τη διάρκεια των είκοσι περίπου χρόνων συμβίωσης τους, κάποια πράγματα ωστόσο δε θα άλλαζαν ποτέ. Η Νέσι είχε ήδη στρώσει το τραπέζι με σαλάτα και μία πιατέλα με τυριά και αλλαντικά και τώρα έβγαζε από το φούρνο ένα μεγάλο ταψί που άχνιζε. Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε τη θέση του και περίμενε το σερβίρισμα. Θα προσφερόταν να την βοηθήσει, όμως ενώ προηγουμένως απαιτούσε την αρωγή του στις δουλειές του σπιτιού, μετά την εγκυμοσύνη της για κάποιο ανεξήγητο πείσμα αρνιόταν μετά βδελυγμίας οποιαδήποτε ένδειξη συμπαράστασης του. Επομένως ο Κιγιέτ έμενε έξω από τα χωράφια της, για να έχει το κεφάλι του ήσυχο.

Η Νέσι μετέφερε με εμφανή δυσκολία το βαρύ σκεύος στο τραπέζι και το απίθωσε στο ειδικό πυρίμαχο σουβέρ στο κέντρο. Ο Τζέικομπ έριξε μία ματιά στο περιεχόμενο. Ήταν μία σκούρα μάζα καλυμμένη από πηχτή σάλτσα. Από τη μυρωδιά πρέπει να επρόκειτο για χοιρινό, αλλά ανέδιδε και μία γλυκερή οσμή φρούτων που ο λύκος δε μπορούσε να αποσαφηνίσει. Η Ρενέσμε πήρε μία βαθιά κουτάλα και αφού την γέμισε μέχρι επάνω με το απροσδιορίστου φυσιολογίας υλικό, στη συνέχεια την άδειασε στο πιάτο του μεταμορφιστή. Επανέλαβε για το δικό της πιάτο, όμως με εμφανώς λιγότερη ποσότητα. Προσπαθούσε να διατηρεί την όρεξη της σε χαλιναγωγίσημα όρια, ειδικά από όταν το αίμα δεν την έλκυε πλέον, αντίθετα της προκαλούσε εμετό. Έπρεπε επομένως να επιβιώνει αποκλειστικά με συμβατικό φαγητό, εξ ορισμού παχυντικό. Η Νέσι δεν ήξερε αν μετά τη γέννα θα επανερχόταν στις συνηθισμένες της διαστάσεις και για αυτό δεν ήθελε να ριψοκινδυνέψει να μείνει με πρόσθετο λίπος. Της έφταναν τα κιλά της εγκυμοσύνης.

Συνήθως έτρωγε ψητά με λαχανικά, θρεπτικά και υγιεινά. Εν τούτοις σήμερα είχε δει αυτήν τη συνταγή στην τηλεόραση και είχε σκεφτεί να την δοκιμάσει, έτσι για κάτι διαφορετικό από τα ίδια και τα ίδια. Είχε στείλει τον πατέρα της να της αγοράσει το καλύτερο νουά από την κρεαταγορά του Πορτ Άντζελες και μετά είχε δαπανήσει όλο το μεσημέρι και απόγευμα να μαγειρεύει, να είναι έτοιμο όταν ο Τζέικ θα γυρνούσε σπίτι. Ήταν και μίας μορφής _ευχαριστώ_ και _συγνώμη_ για την τρελαμένη της κατάσταση τους τέσσερις τελευταίους μήνες. Το ήξερε ότι ορισμένες φορές έμοιαζε με λυσσασμένη μέγαιρα, ωστόσο της ήταν αδύνατο να ελέγξει τις αντιδράσεις της. Όλα είχαν έρθει τα πάνω-κάτω και όσο και αν θα έδινε και το δεξί της χέρι για το πλασματάκι που μεγάλωνε μέσα της, οι αδιάκοπες αλλαγές την τρόμαζαν και την έκαναν να ξεσπά σαν νευρόσπαστο. Ο Τζέικομπ έδειχνε πολύ μεγαλύτερη υπομονή από την ίδια και για αυτό ένιωθε να τον αγαπάει περισσότερο από ποτέ, όσο και αν η κατάσταση της την εξανάγκαζε να του φέρεται τελείως αλλοπρόσαλλα.

«Λοιπόν, πώς σου φαίνεται;», τον ρώτησε γεμάτη προσδοκία.

Ο Τζέικομπ αφού οσμίστηκε για αρκετά λεπτά το πιάτο του, έπιασε με διστακτική γενναιότητα το πιρούνι και τσίμπησε μία μεγάλη μπουκιά. Την ανασήκωσε στα χείλη του και παίρνοντας μία βαθιά ανάσα την εισέφερε στο στόμα του και άρχισε να μασάει αργά. Το κρέας ήταν μαλακό και ωραίο, αλλά η σάλτσα είχε την υφή γέλης και τη γεύση ανανά και παπάγια. Κατάπιε με δυσκολία και κοίταξε δειλά τη γυναίκα του που περίμενε με αγωνία την ετυμηγορία του.

«Καλό είναι», πρόφερε σιγά-σιγά τις λέξεις.

Αμέσως η έκφραση της Ρενέσμε σκυθρώπιασε.

«Δε σου αρέσει καθόλου, έτσι;», ρώτησε δεικτικά.

«Όχι, όχι!», βιάστηκε να εναντιωθεί ο μεταμορφιστής. «Μού αρέσει πολύ. Είναι τρυφερό και ζουμερό», προσέθεσε και για επιβεβαίωση των λεγομένων του κατέβασε άλλη μία πιρουνιά, αν και ομολογουμένως αμάσητη. «Απλά με ξέρεις», αναγκάστηκε να παραδεχτεί, καθότι η Νέσι δεν έτρωγε κουτόχορτο. «Προτιμώ τα φρούτα μου ωμά», γέλασε για να ελαφρύνει την ατμόσφαιρα.

Απέτυχε παταγωδώς. Το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας του κοκκίνισε ολόκληρο και πυκνά δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν από τα μάτια της.

«Μωρό μου! Μωρό μου, μην κλαις!», προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει ο Κιγιέτ, ενώ ταυτόχρονα έβριζε τον εαυτό του και τις γαμημένες ορμόνες. «Να κοίτα το τρώω! Είναι τέλειο!», είπε επιδοκιμαστικά και έφαγε λίγο ακόμα.

Δεν ήξερε πόσο περισσότερο θα μπορούσε να αντέξει το στομάχι του. Η σάλτσα πρέπει να είχε ήδη σχηματίσει ένα αδιαπέραστο στρώμα γύρω από τα τοιχώματα.

«Σταμάτα να υποκρίνεσαι!», του πέταξε κλαίγοντας η Νέσι και χτύπησε μακριά το χέρι του που είχε πάει να την χαϊδέψει παρηγορητικά. «Το σιχαίνεσαι και το βρίσκεις απαίσιο! Εγώ φταίω! Εγώ! Που καθόμουν τέσσερις ώρες να καθαρίσω τους ανανάδες και τα μάνγκο! Ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολα καθαρίζονται τα μάνγκο, κύριε Μπλακ; Ε; Βέβαια και δεν ξέρεις! Πού να ξέρεις; Σάμπως έχεις καθαρίσει ποτέ σου κανένα;»

«Νες, σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε», την κοίταξε παρακλητικά. «Γνωρίζω πόσο κουράστηκες για να μαγειρέψεις και το εκτιμώ όσο δε φαντάζεσαι. Μου αρέσει πολύ το φαγητό. Αλήθεια!»

«Μη λες ψέματα!», τον απείλησε με το δείκτη της. «Παραδέξου, ότι αν μπορούσες θα το πέταγες όπως ήταν στα σκουπίδια! Δεν το κάνεις μόνο και μόνο, επειδή με λυπάσαι! Δε θέλω να με λυπάσαι!», ξεφώνισε αγανακτισμένα και έμπηξε ακόμα πιο πολύ τα κλάματα.

«Νες, παραλογίζεσαι!», ύψωσε τη φωνή του και ο Τζέικομπ, προκειμένου να ακουστεί πάνω από τους οδυρμούς και τα αναφιλητά της. «Το μόνο που είπα είναι ότι δε μου αρέσουν τα γαμοφρούτα!», εξανέστη.

«Τα γαμοφρούτα;», πιάστηκε εν εξάλλω από την τελευταία του λέξη και ο λύκος έπαιξε απηυδισμένα τα μάτια του – δε θα τον γλίτωναν τον καβγά. «Ωραία, λοιπόν, αφού δε σου αρέσουν τα _γαμοφρούτα_», πρόφερε με ψόγο, «τότε μη σώσεις και τα φας ποτέ!», ούρλιαξε και με μία κίνηση είχε σηκωθεί από την καρέκλα της, είχε πιάσει το πιάτο του και το είχε πετάξει ως είχε στο σκουπιδοτενεκέ.

Πριν προλάβει ο Τζέικομπ να συνέλθει από το σοκ, τη μοίρα του αδικοχαμένου κουζινικού μοιράστηκε και το υπόλοιπο σερβίτσιο μαζί με το τεράστιο, γεμάτο σάλτσες και χοιρινό, ταψί. Εν μέσω αυτής της πορείας το τραπέζι και το πάτωμα της κουζίνας είχαν κοσμηθεί από σκόρπια αλλαντικά, τυριά, μαρούλια και κοκκινιστούς ανανάδες και παπάγια ή μάνγκο εν πάση περιπτώσει. Ο μεταμορφιστής κοιτούσε με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια την κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακα και διερωτόταν σιωπηλά σε ποιο σημείο παράνοιας ένα άτομο χαρακτηρίζεται σχιζοφρενές. Κατά την άποψη του η Νέσι το είχε ξεπεράσει το όριο. Όσο πιο διακριτικά γινόταν, σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του και πισωπατώντας έφυγε από το δωμάτιο αφήνοντας την να συνεχίζει να συνθλίβει όλες τις πορσελάνες και τα κρύσταλλα της οικοσκευής τους υπό την ακατάπαυστη υπόκρουση αγκομαχόντων κλαυθμών και πρωτάκουστων υβρεολόγιων.

Βγήκε στη βεράντα και έκατσε ράθυμα στην κούνια που είχαν τοποθετήσει στην αριστερή μεριά. Μπροστά του η βροχή έπεφτε ίδια κουρτίνα. Συγκεντρώθηκε στο μονότονο βουητό της προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει τα δικά του νεύρα τουλάχιστον. Σκεφτόταν ότι δεν έφταιγε η Νέσι για την κατάσταση της. Ήταν ένα αρνητικό παρελκόμενο του πιο χαρμόσυνου γεγονότος της κοινής ζωής τους. Η κανονική του Νέσι, το Νεσάκι του, η αγάπη του, δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τη μάγισσα Φούρκα που εξακολουθούσε να κάνει χαμό μέσα στο σπίτι από ότι μπορούσε να ακούσει ο Τζέικομπ. Πότε στο καλό θα περνούσαν οι μήνες και όλα θα επέστρεφαν στη φυσιολογική τους διάσταση; Χαμένος όπως ήταν στους συλλογισμούς του έπρεπε να περάσουν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι πλέον στην ξύλινη βεράντα δεν ήταν μόνος.

«Κρίση πάλι;»

Ο μεταμορφιστής κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του δίχως να γυρίσει να κοιτάξει προς τη πλευρά του ομιλητή. Είχε ενώσει τις παλάμες του και ακουμπούσε με τους αγκώνες του στα γόνατα του με τη ματιά του κολλημένη στο απέραντο· σε όλα αυτά που τους επιφύλασσε ακόμα το μέλλον. Ο άνδρας που στεκόταν μερικά βήματα μακριά του, έριξε ένα διστακτικό βλέμμα προς το σπίτι και ύστερα μιμήθηκε τον Ιθαγενή παίρνοντας τη θέση δίπλα του. Χωρίς να το καταλάβουν τα πόδια τους ξεκίνησαν να σπρώχνουν ελαφρά την κούνια μπρος και πίσω σε ένα αργό τέμπο.

«Από μία άποψη είσαι τυχερός που η εγκυμοσύνη της Μπέλα κράτησε μόνο δύο μήνες», είπε σε κάποια στιγμή ο Κιγιέτ.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν άφησε να διαγραφεί στο όμορφο πρόσωπο του ένα στραβό χαμογελάκι.

«Δε θυμάμαι να ήσουν αυτής της γνώμης τότε», σχολίασε σκωπτικά.

«Αλλάζουν οι καιροί», αποκρίθηκε λακωνικά ο μεταμορφιστής.

Ίσως εν τέλει η μόνη βεβαιότητα στην πορεία των αιώνων να ήταν αυτή – ότι όλα κάποτε αλλάζουν. Οι δύο υπεράνθρωποι έμειναν τυλιγμένοι στη σιωπή αφήνοντας αυτό το απόσταγμα θυμοσοφίας να κατασταλάξει μέσα τους.

* * *

Δεν ήταν βέβαιοι πόση ώρα πέρασε έτσι. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι είχε πέσει η νύχτα, υγρή και χωρίς αστέρια. Η βεράντα είχε παραδοθεί στο σκοτάδι, όμως κανείς από τους δύο δε χρειαζόταν το τεχνητό φως. Οι οξυμένες αισθήσεις τους τούς επέτρεπαν να βλέπουν ολοκάθαρα και να ακούν χιλιόμετρα μακριά. Έτσι όταν η ταραχή μέσα στην κουζίνα σταμάτησε, το αντιλήφθηκαν αμέσως. Στάθηκαν μερικές στιγμές αναποφάσιστοι ανταλλάσσοντας άφατες απορίες. Είχε άραγε η Ρενέσμε ηρεμήσει αρκετά; Ήταν ασφαλές να μπουν μέσα; Ή θα την εξωθούσαν ξανά στα άκρα με την παρουσία τους; Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να απαντήσουν σε κανένα από αυτά τα ερωτήματα, καθότι εκείνη τη στιγμή τα φώτα της βεράντας άναψαν, η εξώπορτα ξανάνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε η κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακας. Φαινόταν να έχει ησυχάσει. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν ελαφρά πρησμένο από τα κλάματα, αλλά είχε εφαρμόσει μία λεπτή στρώση μακιγιάζ, για να το κρύψει. Επίσης είχε βάλει ένα όμορφο, καθαρό φόρεμα που αγκάλιαζε με κολακεία την φουσκωμένη της κοιλίτσα.

«Μπαμπά;», έριξε ένα εξεταστικό βλέμμα στον Έντουαρντ Κάλεν. «Δεν κατάλαβα πως είχες έρθει», σχολίασε με αδιόρατη δυσαρέσκεια – οι δυνάμεις της την πρόδιδαν επαναλαμβανόμενα.

«Δεν ήθελα να ενοχλήσω ή οτιδήποτε», βιάστηκε να εξηγήσει ο αιωνόβιος βρικόλακας και μονομιάς είχε σηκωθεί όρθιος, λες και τον είχε πιάσει να κάνει κάτι κακό. «Απλά άκουσα θόρυβο και ανησύχησα. Και ξέρεις, εφόσον δε μπορώ να διαβάσω το μυαλό σας, μου μπαίνουν πάντα οι χειρότερες ιδέες», χαμογέλασε ελαφρά σε μία απόπειρα να διασκεδάσει τη δυσαρέσκεια της κόρης του.

«Δεν έγινε τίποτα», απάντησε με κατεβασμένο βλέμμα η Ρενέσμε, αποφεύγοντας εκείνο του άντρα της. «Δεν άρεσε στον Τζέικ το φαγητό και αντέδρασα λίγο υπερβολικά. Συγνώμη, αν σε τάραξα», είπε ειλικρινά κοιτώντας τώρα το γεννήτορα της.

Μεμιάς ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν την είχε κλείσει στην αγκαλιά του, όσο πιο προσεκτικά μπορούσε.

«Θέλω να είσαι καλά, αυτό είναι όλο», σιγοψιθύρισε κουνώντας την μέσα στα χέρια του, όπως όταν ήταν παιδάκι.

Ύστερα την φίλησε απαλά στο μέτωπο και την κοίταξε καταπρόσωπο, στα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, τα ίδια με τα δικά του πριν γίνει βρικόλακας. Έψαχνε να βρει μέσα τους την απάντηση στην αγωνία του.

«Είμαι καλά», τον καθησύχασε με απαλή φωνή εκείνη. «Κάποιες φορές σπάνε λίγο τα νεύρα μου, αλλά είμαι καλά. Αλήθεια», επέμεινε προσπαθώντας να του εξανεμίσει οποιαδήποτε αμφιβολία.

Ήταν πράγματι καλά, παρότι ορισμένες στιγμές ένιωθε την ανάγκη να γδάρει το δέρμα της με τα ίδια της τα νύχια. Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν έμεινε να κοιτάζει λίγο ακόμα τα μάτια της αποπειρώμενος να ανακαλύψει οποιοδήποτε ψήγμα ψεύδους και όταν δεν εντόπισε τίποτα, της χαμογέλασε απαλά ικανοποιημένος.

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν», είπε χαρούμενα. «Αφού όλα είναι καλά, θα σας αφήσω και εγώ να επιστρέψω σπίτι. Πρέπει να εξευμενίσω τη μητέρα σου. Θα μου είναι θυμωμένη που ήρθα, ενώ μου είχε πει όχι. Ευχηθείτε μου καλή τύχη», κατέληξε αστειευόμενος και χάθηκε εν ριπή οφθαλμού από την ξύλινη βεράντα με ένα γρήγορο νεύμα για αντίο.

Η Ρενέσμε έμεινε μόνη με τον Τζέικομπ. Κάθισε για λίγα λεπτά σιωπηλή ρίχνοντας του κλεφτές ματιές. Εκείνος δεν της έδινε καμία σημασία. Έκανε τελείως σαν να μην υπήρχε. Όχι, ότι του έριχνε άδικο. Αν ήταν στη θέση του, δεν ήξερε αν θα άντεχε όσο είχε αντέξει ο ίδιος τα ξεσπάσματα της. Με αργά βήματα, λόγω της δυσκινησίας της και λόγω της συστολής της για τις προηγούμενες φωνές που του είχε βάλει, προχώρησε προς το μέρος του και κατάφερε να κάτσει στην κούνια δίπλα του, όχι με πολύ μεγάλη δυσκολία. Αφού βολεύτηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε, παρέμεινε καθιστή πλάι του. Ο Τζέικομπ συνέχιζε να παρατηρεί το κενό μπροστά του, παρότι ήταν εμφανές πως η δική της προσοχή ήταν όλη στραμμένη πάνω του.

«Τυνώμη», του είπε ναζιάρικα, μετά από αρκετή ώρα απόλυτης σιωπής μεταξύ τους.

Ο Τζέικομπ γύρισε επιτέλους προς το μέρος της. Η έκφραση της, με το κάτω χείλος της προτεταμένο σαν τα μωράκια και τα μάτια της διεσταλμένα σαν μικρό κουτάβι, τον έκανε να του φύγει ο οποιοσδήποτε θυμός στο δευτερόλεπτο. Στην πραγματικότητα ήθελε να γελάσει, αλλά κρατήθηκε και απλά άφησε ένα στραβό χαμογελάκι. Την έπιασε από τους ώμους και την τράβηξε απαλά πάνω του, το κεφάλι της να ακουμπάει στο γυμνό, μα καυτό του στέρνο.

«Τι θα κάνω με την πάρτη σου; Μου λες;», την ρώτησε αστειευόμενος, ενώ την χάιδευε τρυφερά στην πλάτη και στα μπράτσα.

«Υπομονή;», του έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα κάτω από τις πυκνές της βλεφαρίδες.

Την φίλησε χαμογελαστά στο μέτωπο.

«Και δίαιτα σίγουρα», προσέθεσε γελώντας ζεστά. «Έχει μείνει τίποτα στο ψυγείο ή τα διέλυσες όλα;», σάρκασε.

«Κάτι έχει μείνει, αλλά έχω μία καλύτερη ιδέα», ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά κοιτώντας τον με ενθουσιασμό και αδημονία παράλληλα.

Πριν προλάβει ο σύντροφος της να απορήσει, είχε φέρει την παλάμη της στο πρόσωπο του και του είχε μεταφέρει τη σκέψη της. Τα νοητικά της χαρίσματα ευτυχώς δεν είχαν επηρεαστεί από την εγκυμοσύνη της. Ο Τζέικομπ πλάτυνε ακόμα περισσότερο το χαμόγελο του και την φίλησε απαλά στο στόμα. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν στην κυριολεξία μέσα στο μυαλό του.

* * *

«Δύο διπλά μπέργκερ με μπέικον και σάλτσα μπάρμπεκιου, ένα με τσένταρ, κοτόπουλο και μαγιονέζα, δύο μεγάλες κόλες και μία μεγάλη μερίδα πατάτες»

Ο υπάλληλος με το κόκκινο καπέλο, την ασορτί στολή και το πλαστικό χαμόγελο πληκτρολόγησε την παραγγελία και έβγαλε το σύνολο στην ταμειακή μηχανή.

«31 δολάρια και 85 σεντς, παρακαλώ. Για εδώ ή πακέτο;»

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ γύρισε και κοίταξε στιγμιαία τη γυναίκα του που είχε ήδη βρει τραπέζι να κάτσουν. Χαμογέλασε απολαμβάνοντας το θέαμα της φουσκωμένης της κοιλίτσας.

«Για εδώ, για εδώ», απάντησε μεφιστοφελικά καθώς συλλογιζόταν, ότι αρκετό πακέτο είχε φάει για σήμερα.

* * *

_**Σχόλιαααα!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ τους αναγνώστες μου και εννοείται τους σχολιαστές μου, Helen, chris vetta και alice15!**_

**_XXX_**


	22. Κεφάλαιο 22

**_Επειτειακό θραύσμα και πάλι, αυτή τη φορά για να γιορτάσουμε τον Άγιο Βαλεντίνο!_**

**_Προσοχή: Να μη διαβαστεί τρώγοντας σοκολατάκια!_**

**_Αποποίηση ευθυνών: Όλοι οι ανανωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 22: ΒΑΛΕΝΤΙΝΟΣ ΣΤΑ ΑΙΜΑΤΑ**

«Παραδέξου το. Δεν έχεις ιδέα πού πάμε»

Η Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν έπαιξε με απηύδηση τα μάτια της και πίεσε και άλλο το τιμόνι της Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster που οδηγούσε, για να μη μπει στον πειρασμό να στραγγαλίσει τη φίλη και συνοδηγό της Κάρλα Γκέσλινγκ. Την αγαπούσε πολύ και ήταν από τους ελάχιστους ανθρώπους που ανεχόταν το δύστροπο στα όρια δολοφονίας χαρακτήρα της, αλλά ορισμένες φορές έβγαζε και την ίδια έξω από τα ρούχα της. Ειδικά όταν βρίσκονταν στη μέση του πουθενά στην έρημο του Νέου Μεξικού και εκείνη το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να την ψέγει με αυτό το σπαστικό της ύφος που σήμαινε _Κατέχω_ _όλα τα μυστικά του σύμπαντος από γεννησιμιού μου και εσείς δεν είστε τίποτα περισσότερο από ταπεινά, αξιοθρήνητα σκουλήκια._

«Κάρλα, η Χέλγκα έλεγε σαφώς να πάμε από αυτόν το δρόμο!»

Η Χέλγκα ήταν το GPS του Τζέικομπ. Την είχε ονομάσει έτσι, επειδή όταν έδινε οδηγίες η φωνή της έμοιαζε με αυστηρής Γερμανίδας γκουβερνάντας, κατά κόσμον Φράου Χέλγκα. Την δάνεισε στη Ρενέσμε, όταν εκείνη αποφάσισε μαζί με την Κάρλα και τη Μία να κάνουν οι τρεις τους ένα ταξίδι με το αυτοκίνητο μέχρι το Αλμπουκέρκε και την αεροπορική βάση του Κίρτλαντ. Ο παιδικός έρωτας της Μία, ο Πωλ, είχε αποφασίσει ξαφνικά στα είκοσι του, ότι θέλει να γίνει πολεμικός αεροπόρος. Έτσι κατατάχθηκε στο στρατό και πριν από λίγους μήνες μεταφέρθηκε στο Νέο Μεξικό για την εκπαίδευση του. Από τότε η Μία είχε πέσει στη μαύρη κατάθλιψη και για αυτό τα κορίτσια οργάνωσαν μία σύντομη επανασύνδεση τους για την ημέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου.

Βέβαια τα πράγματα δεν πήγαν τόσο καλά όσο τα περίμεναν. Βασικά δεν πήγαν καθόλου καλά. Ειλικρινά πήγαν χάλια. Πιο χάλια πεθαίνεις. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να είχαν ειδοποιήσει τον Πωλ πριν εμφανιστούν φάτσα φόρα μπροστά του, αλλά η Μία επέμενε ότι θα ήταν πιο ωραία να του κάνουν έκπληξη. Γνώριζε το μπαρ, όπου σε κάθε έξοδο τους είχαν κάνει στέκι οι αεροπόροι, και με το που έφτασαν οι τρεις κοπέλες κατευθύνθηκαν κατευθείαν εκεί. Και τον βρήκαν τον Πωλ. Μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους φαντάρους. Και μία βαμμένη ξανθιά με μεγάλα βυζιά να χώνει ανερυθρίαστα τη γλώσσα της στο στόμα του. Ενώ στο τηλέφωνο ορκιζόταν στη Μία αιώνια αγάπη και της εξομολογούταν κάθε φορά πόσο του λείπει και πόσο περιμένει να περάσει η εκπαίδευση του για να είναι πάλι μαζί.

Δε χρειάζεται μεγάλη φαντασία για να εξαγάγει κανείς το συμπέρασμα ότι η παραμονή τους διήρκησε περίπου δέκα λεπτά. Όσο χρειαζόταν στη Μία για να ρίξει ένα ξεγυρισμένο χαστούκι στον Πωλ και να του δηλώσει ορθά κοφτά, αν και με δάκρυα στα μάτια, ότι τελείωσαν και δε θέλει να τον ξαναδεί μπροστά της. Ύστερα είχε διατάξει κατουσίαν τη Ρενέσμε και την Κάρλα να ξαναμπούν στο αυτοκίνητο και να φύγουν όπως είχαν έρθει. Έφυγαν περίπου όπως είχαν έρθει. Η Μία ήταν σε ημιθανή κατάσταση στο πίσω κάθισμα και δε μιλούσε καθόλου, μόνο κοιτούσε απελπισμένα έξω από το παράθυρο. Βασικά κανείς δε μιλούσε. Στο αμάξι επικρατούσε η απόλυτη σιωπή εκτός από την αυστηρή φωνή της Χέλγκα που τους πρόσταζε οδηγίες για το πώς να επιστρέψουν στο Σιάτλ.

«Η Χέλγκα δεν ξέρει την τύφλα της», κατηγόρησε άλλη μία φορά η Κάρλα. «Διατηρώ ακόμα τις αμφιβολίες μου για το αν ξέρει καν καλά αγγλικά», ξίνισε τη μούρη της.

Η Ρενέσμε πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Όσο και αν δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί, η Κάρλα είχε ένα δίκιο. Δε θυμόταν να έχουν πάρει αυτόν το δρόμο κατά τον ερχομό τους στου Αλμπουκέρκε και επίσης είχαν βγει εδώ και ώρα από την πόλη, αλλά ακόμα δεν είχαν συναντήσει την εθνική. Αντίθετα πήγαιναν κατά μήκος απέραντων χωραφιών, όπου δε διακρινόταν τίποτα εκτός από χώμα και αγριόχορτα, μέχρι εκεί που έφτανε το μάτι. Ξαφνικά στα δεξιά τους αντίκρισαν ένα φως στο βάθος του ορίζοντα. Η κοκκινομάλλα ευχήθηκε να ήταν κάποιο εστιατόριο ή ξενοδοχείο ή βενζινάδικο ή σπίτι στη χειρότερη. Να έβρισκαν έναν άνθρωπο να ρωτήσουν. Να πιουν και ένα ποτήρι νερό. Είχαν φύγει τόσο κακήν κακώς που δεν είχαν προλάβει ούτε στην τουαλέτα να πάνε. Είχαν σκεφτεί να σταματήσουν στο πρώτο φαστ φουντ που θα έβρισκαν, ωστόσο μέχρι στιγμής δεν είχαν βρει τίποτα.

«Ένα σημάδι πολιτισμού», αναφώνησε με χαρά. «Θέλετε να δούμε τι είναι;», πρότεινε παρά ρώτησε.

Αν είχε κουραστεί η ίδια που ήταν μισή βρικόλακας, οι δύο ανθρώπινες φίλες της θα ήταν ασφαλώς σε πολύ χειρότερη κατάσταση. Είχε πέσει και το βράδυ, έφτανε εννιά η ώρα. Η Ρενέσμε οδηγούσε non stop από το πρωί που είχαν ξεκινήσει από το Σωλτ Λέικ Σίτυ. Ήθελαν το ταξίδι τους προς το Νέο Μεξικό να μην πάρει πάνω από δύο ημέρες. Στην επιστροφή δε θα είχαν πρόβλημα. Βέβαια τα σχέδια τους είχαν έρθει τα ίσια ανάποδα και τώρα απλά προσεύχονταν να φτάσουν όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν πίσω στο Σιάτλ. Εν τούτοις σίγουρα χρειάζονταν και οι τρεις μερικές ώρες ανάπαυσης.

«Με την τύχη που έχουμε θα είναι κανένα ξεχασμένο ορυχείο ή μπορεί κιόλας και οφθαλμαπάτη. Να μην υπάρχει, να το ονειρευόμαστε μόνο», έγρουξε δύσθυμα η Κάρλα.

Η Ρενέσμε προτίμησε να την αγνοήσει και συνέχισε να οδηγεί με άμεσο προορισμό το φως της ελπίδας που είχε ξεπροβάλει μέσα στο αχανές έρημο τοπίο. Δε θυμόταν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είδαν άλλο αυτοκίνητο στο δρόμο. Μία ανατριχίλα της διαπέρασε τη ραχοκοκαλιά, αλλά δεν της έδωσε παραπάνω σημασία. Το κορμί και το μυαλό της ήταν πολύ εξαντλημένα για να ερμηνεύουν σωστά τα ερεθίσματα του περιβάλλοντος.

Επιτέλους έφτασαν στην πηγή του φωτός και προς μεγάλη τους χαρά είδαν, ότι ήταν ένα μοτέλ. Η Ρενέσμε κατηύθυνε το αμάξι στο φαρδύ άπλωμα και το πάρκαρε ακριβώς μπροστά από την κεντρική είσοδο. Δεν υπήρχαν άλλα οχήματα παρκαρισμένα, ωστόσο αυτό δεν ήταν περίεργο, δεδομένου ότι πόσοι ήταν οι χαζοί που έχαναν το δρόμο τους; Προφανώς το εν λόγω οίκημα είχε χτιστεί, όταν υπήρχε μόνο η παλιά εθνική και τότε θα είχε πιο συχνή πελατεία. Τώρα φαινόταν ξεχασμένο και παλιό, όμως τουλάχιστον ήταν ανοιχτό. Δεν περίμεναν ότι θα έβρισκαν και ξενοδοχείο πέντε αστέρων!

«Το μέρος είναι απαίσιο. Πάμε να φύγουμε», γκρίνιαξε η Κάρλα παρατηρώντας με μισό μάτι το ξεβαμμένο και σαθρό κτήριο.

«Κάρλα, μπορείς να σκάσεις για λίγο; Πρέπει να κάνω ένα διάλλειμα. Έστω και μόνο για να κατουρήσω!», αντέκρουσε η Ρενέσμε και το επιχείρημα της μάλλον αποστόμωσε την κατσαρομάλλα κοπέλα, επειδή, παρότι με σφιγμένα χείλη, βγήκε από τη Mercedes και ακολούθησε τα άλλα δύο κορίτσια στο εσωτερικό της ρεσεψιόν χωρίς περαιτέρω διαμαρτυρίες.

Η Ρενέσμε κλείδωσε το αμάξι και άνοιξε πρώτη την εξώπορτα κρατώντας την ανοιχτή για να μπουν και η Κάρλα με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια της στο στήθος σαν τετράχρονο κακομαθημένο και η Μία που συνέχιζε να μη μιλάει και απλά να υπάρχει στο χώρο. Το λόμπυ ήταν ένα μικρό σαλόνι με δύο ξεχαρβαλωμένους καναπέδες και μία μικρή τηλεόραση στερεωμένη στον τοίχο που όμως ήταν σβηστή. Στη δεξιά πλευρά ήταν το γκισέ, πίσω από το οποίο βρισκόταν μία ανοιχτή πόρτα. Η Ρενέσμε πλησίασε τον ξύλινο πάγκο και χτύπησε το χαρακτηριστικό κουδουνάκι που έχουν όλα τα θυρωρεία όλων των ξενοδοχείων σε όλο τον κόσμο. Αμέσως ακούστηκαν θόρυβοι από το εσωτερικό της πόρτας και σε λίγο εμφανίστηκε μία ηλικιωμένη, συμπαθητική κυρία με γκρίζα, σγουρά μαλλιά και γυαλιά με επιχρυσωμένο σκελετό και αλυσίδα.

«Καλησπέρα», χαιρέτισε ευγενικά η κοκκινομάλλα.

«Καλησπέρα, καλησπέρα!», αποκρίθηκε με τη σειρά της η γριούλα. «Καλώς ήρθατε στο ξενοδοχείο μας, στην Όμορφη Λιακάδα. Πώς μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω;»

Η Ρενέσμε άκουσε ένα ρουθούνισμα από πίσω της, προφανώς η Κάρλα δε βρήκε της αρέσκειας της το όνομα του μοτέλ, ωστόσο δεν της έδωσε καμία σημασία και απευθύνθηκε χαμογελαστά στην ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα.

«Θα θέλαμε ένα τρίκλινο δωμάτιο για μέχρι το πρωί», της ζήτησε.

«Βεβαίως, βεβαίως», χαροποιήθηκε ιδιαίτερα η ιδιοκτήτρια που μάλλον σπάνια αντιμετώπιζε πλέον τέτοιες προτάσεις. «Το δωμάτιο 101, το πρώτο αριστερά όπως θα βγείτε», είπε και αφού η Ρενέσμε συμπλήρωσε το πελατολόγιο με τα στοιχεία της γράφοντας με το χέρι, καθότι αμφέβαλλε εντόνως αν αυτό το μέρος είχε δει ποτέ του ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή, πήρε το μικρό κλειδί που της έδωσε η κυρία.

«Μήπως θα θέλατε να φάτε κάτι;», ρώτησε η γριούλα τις τρεις κοπέλες, ενώ πήγαιναν να βγουν από την πόρτα.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε ξεχάσει τελείως το θέμα του φαγητού. Είχε προνοήσει και είχε πάει για κυνήγι πριν φύγουν και έτσι θα άντεχε μερικές ημέρες χωρίς καθόλου συμβατική τροφή. Άλλωστε είχαν μείνει κάποια μπισκότα και γκοφρέτες που είχαν πάρει μαζί τους για σνακ. Αν σταματούσαν σε κάποιο εστιατόριο, θα έτρωγαν κάτι, όμως τώρα έτσι όπως είδαν το μέρος, καμιά τους δεν είχε σκεφτεί να ζητήσει και φαγητό.

«Δεν έχουμε μεγάλη ποικιλία, ωστόσο θα μπορούσα να σας φτιάξω κάτι πρόχειρο. Κανένα τοστ ή καμία ομελέτα», πρότεινε ξανά η κυρία.

«Ναι, αυτό θα ήταν πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σας. Ευχαριστούμε», δέχτηκε η Ρενέσμε για λογαριασμό και των άλλων δύο· μάλλον και η Κάρλα θα πεινούσε πολύ, επειδή δεν προέβαλε καμία αντίρρηση.

«Ωραία, λοιπόν. Πηγαίνετε στο δωμάτιο σας και θα σας τα φέρω εγώ σε δέκα λεπτάκια», χαμογέλασε φιλικά η γριούλα και η Νέσι, αφού της ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο, βγήκε έξω μαζί με τη Μία και την Κάρλα.

Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να βρουν το δωμάτιο, ήταν η πρώτη πόρτα εξ ευωνύμων της εισόδου. Άνοιξαν και μπήκαν. Ο χώρος ήταν αρκετά μεγάλος, αλλά όπως το ανέμεναν σκονισμένος και αφρόντιστος. Τουλάχιστον δε φαίνονταν πουθενά ζωντανά ζωύφια. Η Ρενέσμε χώθηκε πρώτη στην τουαλέτα, επειδή λίγο ακόμα να κρατιόταν και θα έσκαγε. Ύστερα έπλυνε τα χέρια της και επέστρεψε στο κυρίως δωμάτιο. Η Μία είχε κουβαριαστεί σε μία πολυθρόνα και κάτι χαρχάλευε στο κινητό της. Η Νέσι ήλπιζε να διέγραφε μηνύματα του Πωλ και να μην του έστελνε καινούργια. Η Κάρλα είχε ακουμπήσει το δικό της σε ένα κομοδίνο και στεκόταν απειλητικά από πάνω του.

Ο λόγος που είχε δεχτεί να έρθει σε αυτό το ταξίδι ήταν επειδή δεν ήθελε να γιορτάσει την ημέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου με το Σεθ. Την θεωρούσε τελείως γελοία γιορτή και άκρως αξιολύπητους αυτούς που την τιμούσαν. Μάλιστα είχε φτάσει σε τέτοιο σημείο αντιπάθειας που του είχε απαγορέψει να της τηλεφωνήσει ή να επικοινωνήσει μαζί της με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο για όσο θα διαρκούσε η 14η Φεβρουαρίου. Ο Σεθ είχε κρατήσει την υπόσχεση του και ήταν άφαντος όλη την ημέρα, ίσως προς απογοήτευση της Κάρλα, παρότι δεν είχε αφήσει να φανεί τίποτα, τουλάχιστον παραπάνω ενόχληση από όσο έδειχνε πάντα. Όσο όμως πλησίαζαν τα μεσάνυχτα, η Ρενέσμε μπορούσε να διακρίνει τη φίλη της να κάθεται σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα.

Θέλοντας να την πριζώσει λίγο περισσότερο, έβγαλε το δικό της κινητό από την τσάντα της με σκοπό να πάρει τηλέφωνο το δικό της αγαπημένο, ωστόσο εκείνη τη στιγμή χτύπησε η πόρτα και το τηλεφώνημα ξεχάστηκε. Η Ρενέσμε πήγε να ανοίξει και όπως το περίμενε ήταν η ξενοδόχος που μέσα σε ένα δίσκο τους είχε φέρει τρία πλουσιοπάροχα σάντουιτς και τρία ποτήρια γάλα. Τα άφησε πάνω στο τραπεζάκι μπροστά από την κουλουριασμένη Μία, η οποία δεν έδειχνε σημάδια επαφής με το περιβάλλον, και ύστερα τους καληνύχτισε λέγοντας πως θα έπαιρνε αύριο τα πιάτα και να μη νοιάζονταν. Η Ρενέσμε με την Κάρλα έφαγαν και ήπιαν τα αναπάντεχα εύγεστα τρόφιμα και ύστερα πίεσαν και τη Μία να τσιμπήσει λίγες μπουκιές από το τοστ της και να κατεβάσει μερικές γουλιές από το γάλα της. Έχοντας ικανοποιηθεί όσο περισσότερο γινόταν, ξάπλωσαν η κάθε μία σε ένα κρεβάτι με τα ρούχα και ξεράθηκαν αμέσως στον ύπνο ευχόμενες η αυριανή ημέρα να ήταν σαφώς καλύτερη.

* * *

Μία θολούρα. Οι σκέψεις της μία θολούρα, η όραση της μία θολούρα, η ακοή της μία θολούρα και τα ερεθίσματα των νεύρων της μία θολούρα. Το κεφάλι της το αισθανόταν σαν έναν παράξενο συνδυασμό υφής μπαμπακιού και σίδερου μαζί. Τα άκρα της δεν τα ένιωθε καν, ενώ τα βλέφαρα της ήταν βαριά και αγωνιζόταν με όλες της τις δυνάμεις για να τα ανοίξει και να τα διατηρήσει έτσι. Έπρεπε να επαναλάβει την κίνηση πέντε ή έξι φορές μέχρι να καταφέρει να τα κρατήσει μισάνοιχτα, αλλά και πάλι δεν έβλεπε καλά. Όλα ήταν θολά και μισοσκότεινα, φωτισμένα από ένα τρομακτικό κόκκινο φως. Κατάφερε να καταπιεί και ο πόνος από την ξηρότητα στον οισοφάγο της υπέδειξε στο ζαλισμένο της μυαλό, ότι πρέπει να είχαν περάσει τουλάχιστον δέκα ώρες από την τελευταία φορά που η οποιαδήποτε ποσότητα σάλιου είχε διαβρέξει τα τοιχώματα της στοματικής της κοιλότητας.

Πού βρισκόταν; Ήθελε να σηκωθεί, όμως εκτός του ότι το κορμί της δεν υπάκουε στις εντολές της, αντιλήφθηκε με περισσότερη απορία παρά πανικό, ότι βρισκόταν αλυσοδεμένη σε ένα κρύο και λείο σώμα, σαν μεταλλικό κρεβάτι – χειρουργικό κρεβάτι; Αποπειράθηκε να σπάσει τα δεσμά της, εν τούτοις διαπίστωσε ότι οι δυνάμεις της την είχαν εγκαταλείψει. Τι είχε συμβεί; Η μνήμη της έφτανε μέχρι το δωμάτιο του ξενοδοχείου. Είχαν φάει και είχαν κοιμηθεί. Πώς είχε μεταφερθεί εδώ πέρα και κυρίως ποιος ή ποιοι ήταν εκείνοι που την είχαν μεταφέρει; Πού ήταν τα κορίτσια; Τι ήταν αυτό το μέρος;

Τράβηξε ξανά τις αλυσίδες από τα χέρια της, αλλά και πάλι δεν κατάφερε να τις σπάσει. Ξαφνικά ακούστηκε να ανοίγει μία βαριά πόρτα και τελείως από ένστικτο η Ρενέσμε έμεινε απόλυτα ακούνητη, σχεδόν μην αναπνέοντας. Δύο άνθρωποι πρέπει να εισήλθαν μέσα στο χώρο. Από τα βήματα τους η Νέσι κατάλαβε ότι επρόκειτο για άνδρες. Τα παπούτσια τους ανέδιδαν το χαρακτηριστικό τρίξιμο του δέρματος, παρότι το δάπεδο ήταν υπόκωφο και ρουφούσε τον αντίκτυπο τους – μάλλον τσιμέντο. Πλησίασαν τη δεμένη κοπέλα και στάθηκαν από πάνω της.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε σφαλίσει τα μάτια της και προσπαθούσε να αντιληφθεί τι συνέβαινε γύρω της μόνο με την όσφρηση και την ακοή της που έμοιαζαν να έχουν επανέλθει πλήρως στη φυσιολογική τους κατάσταση. Ναι, ήταν σίγουρα άνδρες, η τεστοστερόνη πλημμύρισε τα ρουθούνια της. Μύριζαν επίσης βαρύ, λιπαρό ιδρώτα. Ανέπνεαν κανονικά και είχαν σφυγμό και αίμα στις φλέβες τους. Δεν ήταν βρικόλακες. Αυτό ήταν σίγουρα θετικό.

«Καλή μπάζα σου έλαχε, Σον. Δε θα πρέπει να έχεις κανένα παράπονο»

Είχε μιλήσει ο ένας από τους δύο, ο πιο κοντά στο κεφάλι της Ρενέσμε. Η φωνή του ήταν βαθιά και ένρινη και είχε τη χαρακτηριστική ντοπιολαλιά του Νότου.

«Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, δε θα ήξερα τι να της πρωτοκάνω. Η τόση ομορφιά μου βγάζει πολύ άγριες διαθέσεις», συνέχισε να μιλάει ο ίδιος άνδρας.

Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε με φρίκη το χέρι του να πιάνει βίαια το δεξί της στήθος και δάγκωσε τη γλώσσα της για να μη στριγγλίσει. Τότε μόνο συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήταν ολόγυμνη. Ευτυχώς ο ξένος απομακρύνθηκε αμέσως μετά, επειδή η Νέσι δεν ήξερε αν θα κρατιόταν για πολύ ακόμα να κάνει την κοιμισμένη. Έπρεπε πρώτα να μπορέσει να λυθεί από τα δεσμά της και μετά.

«Λοιπόν, σε αφήνω με την πριγκηπέσα σου», είπε ξανά ο τύπος που την είχε θωπεύσει. «Πάω και εγώ να βρω τη δικιά μου. Σε λίγο θα έχουν ξυπνήσει και τότε θα αρχίσει το πραγματικό πάρτι», ολοκλήρωσε το λογύδριο του και η Ρενέσμε τον φαντάστηκε να χαμογελά κακόβουλα.

Ακούστηκαν τα βήματα του ξανά πάνω στο τσιμέντο και ύστερα η ίδια βαριά πόρτα με πριν να ανοίγει και να ξανακλείνει. Ησυχία απλώθηκε στο χώρο. Ο επονομαζόμενος Σον δεν έμοιαζε να θέλει να κάνει καμία κίνηση. Καθόταν μόνο σε κάποιο σημείο κοντά στα πόδια της και ανέπνεε λίγο πιο άρρυθμα από το φυσιολογικό, σαν να είχε άγχος. Άγχος που θα βίαζε μία άδολη γυναίκα; Γιατί η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα δεν είχε πλέον καμία αμφιβολία για το λόγο που την είχαν αλυσοδέσει σε αυτό το τραπέζι. Προφανώς την είχαν μεταφέρει εκεί από το δωμάτιο την ώρα που κοιμόταν. Μα γιατί δεν είχε αντιληφθεί τίποτα; Γιατί ακόμα ένιωθε σαν υπνωτισμένη;

Υπνωτισμένη; Ναι, υπνωτισμένη! Αυτό ήταν! Την είχαν υπνωτίσει! Το φαγητό! Το φαγητό στο ξενοδοχείο! Είχε υπνωτικό μέσα, προφανώς από αυτά που δε μυρίζουν ούτε αλλοιώνουν τη γεύση στο παραμικρό, ειδάλλως θα το είχε καταλάβει. Η άτιμη συμπαθητική κυρία στη ρεσεψιόν την είχε υπνωτίσει! Και εκείνη και την Κάρλα! Και τη Μία! Ω, θεέ μου, πού να βρίσκονται; Είναι καλά; Θα προλάβει να πάει κοντά τους εγκαίρως; Αν το ναρκωτικό ήταν τόσο βαρύ για την ίδια, πόσω μάλλον για δύο νεαρά κορίτσια χωρίς τις υπερφυσικές της δυνάμεις!

Οι σκέψεις της διεκόπησαν βίαια, όταν αισθάνθηκε τα κρύα δάχτυλα του άγνωστου άνδρα πάνω στη γάμπα της, να την χαϊδεύουν απαλά, σχεδόν με τρυφερότητα. Η Ρενέσμε αηδίασε και συγκεντρώθηκε στην αναπνοή της, για να μην κλοτσήσει ανεξέλεγκτα τα πόδια της. Μέχρι να συνέλθει εντελώς από τη νάρκωση το καλύτερο που είχε να κάνει ήταν να υποκριθεί ότι βρίσκεται ακόμα σε λήθαργο. Ειδάλλως ο βασανιστής της μπορεί να την νάρκωνε ξανά δίχως εκείνη να μπορέσει να κάνει το οτιδήποτε για να του αντισταθεί.

Τα χέρια του ανέβηκαν πιο πάνω φτάνοντας στο μηρό της. Η Ρενέσμε προετοίμασε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε τον εαυτό της για το επακόλουθο άγγιγμα στην πιο προσωπική περιοχή της. Δεν έπρεπε να φωνάξει, δεν έπρεπε να αντιδράσει στο παραμικρό. Θα τον άφηνε να την πιάσει αδιαμαρτύρητα. Αυτό έπρεπε να κάνει. Αυτό χρειαζόταν να κάνει. Ώστε μετά να μπορούσε να τον σκοτώσει με την άνεση της. Θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα σκότωνε άνθρωπο, όμως αυτή τη στιγμή δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα πιο ευχάριστο από το βίαιο και μαρτυρικό θάνατο του τέρατος που τολμούσε και την ακουμπούσε χωρίς τη θέληση της. Του τέρατος, ναι. Δεν ήταν άνθρωπος, ήταν κτήνος, χειρότερος από τα ζώα. Δε θα έπρεπε να έχει καμία τύψη για ό,τι και αν θα του έκανε.

Παίρνοντας κουράγιο από τη δυνάμει εκδίκηση της, άφησε το νου της να ταξιδέψει μακριά, σε όμορφες σκηνές, στις αγαπημένες τις σκηνές με τους αγαπημένους της υπεράνθρωπους. Ήξερε ότι θα την ήθελαν δυνατή, ότι δε θα ήθελαν να λυγίσει. Την είχαν μάθει να είναι μαχήτρια και αυτό ακριβώς σκόπευε να αποδείξει. Ο Τζέικ της, αχ ο Τζέικ της! Ο Τζέικ της θα πληγωνόταν πιο πολύ από όλους, αν αποτύγχανε, αν δεν κατάφερνε να κυριαρχήσει στον εαυτό της και στο κορμί της, αν δεν έβγαινε νικήτρια. _Έλα, λοιπόν_!, παρότρυνε μέσα στο μυαλό της το βιαστή της. _Κάνε ό,τι καλύτερο μπορείς! Νιώσε την ψευδαίσθηση ότι κερδίζεις! Η ήττα σου θα είναι πολύ πιο ταπεινωτική έτσι!_

Προς μεγάλη έκπληξη της ωστόσο το άγνωστο χέρι σταμάτησε λίγο πριν από τις λαγόνες της. Έμεινε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σε αυτό το σημείο σαν αναποφάσιστο και ύστερα τραβήχτηκε τελείως. Η Ρενέσμε απόρησε ακόμα περισσότερο, όταν άκουσε τα βήματα του άνδρα να απομακρύνονται αρκετά από το τραπέζι που βρισκόταν. Πρέπει να είχε πάει κάπου πίσω της και οι ήχοι που εξέπεμπαν οι κινήσεις του ήταν σαν να έψαχνε να βρει κάτι, κάτι μεταλλικό ανάμεσα σε μεταλλικά αντικείμενα, εργαλεία ίσως; Τελικά μάλλον βρήκε αυτό που αναζητούσε, επειδή επέστρεψε ξανά δίπλα στην κοκκινομάλλα βρικόλακα.

Πράγματι ένα μεταλλικό σώμα άγγιξε τώρα την επιδερμίδα της, στο σημείο ανάμεσα στα στήθη της. Ένα αιχμηρό και οδοντωτό μεταλλικό σώμα, ένα μεγάλο μαχαίρι το δίχως άλλο. Τι ακριβώς σκόπευε να της κάνει; Να την πετσοκόψει και μετά να την βιάσει; Πόσο νοσηρός ήταν αυτός ο άνθρωπος; Η Ρενέσμε δεν μπόρεσε να αποτρέψει την καρδιά της από το να ανεβάσει μερικούς παλμούς. Υπό φυσιολογικές συνθήκες το δέρμα της διαπερνιόταν μόνο από τιτάνιο, όμως δεν ήξερε από τι υλικό ήταν φτιαγμένο το εν λόγω φονικό όπλο και αν εν τέλει θα μπορούσε να την χαράξει. Δε γινόταν να περιμένει άλλο, έπρεπε να δράσει τώρα. Το ερώτημα ωστόσο ήταν, αν θα τα κατάφερνε.

* * *

Η Κάρλα Γκέσλινγκ είχε αρχίσει μόλις να συνέρχεται από τη νάρκωση της. Της πήρε αρκετή ώρα για να συνειδητοποιήσει, ότι δε βρισκόταν πλέον στο άθλιο δωμάτιο του ξενοδοχείου που είχε κοιμηθεί το προηγούμενο βράδυ, αλλά σε έναν ακόμα πιο απαίσιο, κακοφωτισμένο και δύσοσμο χώρο που έμοιαζε με σφαγείο. Συνερχόμενη λίγο περισσότερο, αντιλήφθηκε ότι δεν έμοιαζε απλώς με σφαγείο· ήταν. Παντού γύρω της υπήρχαν τσιγκέλια πασαλειμμένα στα αίματα από μερικά από τα οποία κρέμονταν μεγάλα κομμάτια κρέατος αγνώστου προελεύσεως. Γεμάτη τρόμο ανακάλυψε ότι και η ίδια ήταν στερεωμένη σε ένα τέτοιο γάντζο. Κάποιος την είχε δέσει με μία χοντρή, μακριά αλυσίδα που περιτυλιγόταν σφιχτά γύρω από τους καρπούς της κόβοντας της σχεδόν την κυκλοφορία. Βρισκόταν γυμνή σε καθιστή θέση ακουμπώντας σε ένα βρώμικο πάτωμα με τα χέρια της να τεντώνουν ελαφρά προς τα επάνω, σαν σε στάση ικεσίας. Παρότι ακόμα ζαλισμένη και αδύναμη, κατέβαλε όλες τις της δυνάμεις και σηκώθηκε στα δύο της πόδια.

«Α, ξύπνησες! Επιτέλους! Είχα αρχίσει να ανησυχώ, ότι θα έπρεπε να περιμένω πολύ περισσότερο μέχρι να σε απολαύσω»

Η Κάρλα στράφηκε προς το μέρος από όπου είχε ακουστεί η άγνωστη φωνή με την έντονη προφορά και αντίκρισε έναν ευμεγέθη άνδρα λίγο μέτρα μπροστά της. Δεν απόρησε που δεν τον είχε καταλάβει νωρίτερα. Η αντίληψη της είχε πληγεί σημαντικά. Αυτός την είχε φέρει εδώ πέρα και την είχε δέσει σαν σφαχτάρι; Δε θα της έκανε εντύπωση. Ο τύπος φορούσε μαύρη ποδιά σφαγέα και είχε όλο το σωματότυπο ανθρώπου που ξέρει πώς να χρησιμοποιεί ένα μπαλτά. Η όψη του ήταν τρομακτική, κυρίως αυτό το παιχνιδιάρικο χαμόγελο που κοσμούσε το αιμοβόρικο πρόσωπο του. Παρότι η φυσιογνωμία του ήταν φυσιολογική, εκτός από τον όγκο του δεν είχε κάποιο ιδιαίτερο χαρακτηριστικό, τίποτα πάνω του δεν ήταν φυσιολογικό. Όλα ήταν διεστραμμένα και η Κάρλα ήταν βέβαιη για αυτό.

«Πού είμαι;», κατάφερε να αρθρώσει με δυσκολία, η φωνή της βραχνή και νυσταγμένη.

«Σημασία δεν έχει ο τόπος», απάντησε στον ίδιο εύθυμο τόνο ο άνδρας. «Σημασία έχει ο σκοπός! Γιατί είσαι εδώ, Κάρλα; Είσαι εδώ για να παίξουμε!», κατέληξε και μία λάμψη διαπέρασε τα μάτια του, ορατή μέχρι και στο μισοσκόταδο.

Ήξερε το όνομα της; Φυσικά, εκτός του να την απαγάγει, θα της είχε κλέψει και το πορτοφόλι. Τι ήθελε όμως από εκείνη; Να παίξουν; Τι να παίξουν; Τι θα μπορούσαν να παίξουν σε αυτό το ανατριχιαστικό μακρόστενο δωμάτιο χωρίς παράθυρα με μόνο φως μία κόκκινη λάμπα; Η σκουρόχρωμη κοπέλα κατάπιε με κόπο, όταν η απάντηση στις ερωτήσεις της ήρθε με τον πιο απόλυτο τρόπο. Με μία συσκευή οξυγονοκόλλησης που ασήμιζε απειλητικά στα χοντρά χέρια του αγνώστου. Με μία συσκευή οξυγονοκόλλησης που τώρα ήταν ενεργοποιημένη και έχυνε άπλετα στο χώρο γύρω της το μπλε καταστροφικό φως της. Με μία συσκευή οξυγονοκόλλησης που πλησίαζε με σίγουρες κινήσεις κοντά της, στο κορμί της, στο πρόσωπο της, στα μάτια της. Ω, θεέ μου, όχι στα μάτια της!

Η Κάρλα ήλπιζε να κάνει έστω μία νουνεχή σκέψη πριν παραδοθεί στον τρόμο, ωστόσο βίωνε με αλάνθαστη βεβαιότητα όλα αυτά που είχε μάθει στα βιβλία της Ιατρικής εδώ και δυόμιση χρόνια. Ότι μπροστά σε ένα αναπάντεχο και θανάσιμο ερέθισμα, ορισμένες φορές ο εγκέφαλος του ανθρώπου είναι σαν να απενεργοποιείται, σαν να κλείνει ασφάλειες, σαν να κατεβάζει ρολά, σαν να παύει να υπάρχει. Καταψύχεται και σταματάει να στέλνει και να λαμβάνει το οποιοδήποτε ερέθισμα. Το προτιμούσε αυτό. Αυτό από το να αρχίσει να κλαίει και να οδύρεται εκλιπαρώντας για λύπηση. Δε θα της ταίριαζε αυτό. Καλύτερα εγκεφαλικά νεκρή παρά μοιρολάτρισσα, ποτέ μοιρολάτρισσα. Για το μόνο που μετάνιωνε, καθώς έβλεπε τη μπλε φλόγα να μεγαλώνει και να καλύπτει πλήρως το οπτικό της πεδίο, σε λίγο θα ακουμπούσε στη βλέννα του βολβού της, ήταν που δε θα μπορούσε να αντικρίσει ξανά το όμορφο πρόσωπο του που τόσο πολύ είχε ταλαιπωρήσει. Και για αυτόν και μόνο για αυτόν άφησε ένα δάκρυ να της ξεφύγει λίγο πριν η ακμή της ακτίνας του φωτός κάψει ανεπανόρθωτα τα οπτικά της νεύρα.

«Τι στο καλό;»

Η Κάρλα αναπετάρισε μερικές φορές τις βλεφαρίδες της πριν σιγουρευτεί ότι είχε ακόμα και τα δύο της μάτια. Η μπλε φλόγα είχε εξαφανιστεί όπως και η κόκκινη πηγή φωτός. Το δωμάτιο είχε παραδοθεί πλήρως στο σκοτάδι. Παρότι δεν είχε τυφλωθεί, δεν μπορούσε να δει πέρα από τη μύτη της. Προφανώς ούτε ο βασανιστής της, επειδή τον άκουσε να σκοντάφτει σε κάποιο αντικείμενο, ευτυχώς αρκετά μακριά της. Ύστερα άκουσε μία πόρτα να ανοίγει και να κλείνει πολύ γρήγορα. Είχε φύγει; Ήταν η ευκαιρία της να το σκάσει; Η απάντηση στα ερωτήματα της δόθηκε το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό, όταν απανωτά χτυπήματα και ουρλιαχτά πόνου έσκισαν τη σιωπή σαν ξυράφι. Πριν προλάβει η Κάρλα να πανικοβληθεί εκ νέου, ένα τρυφερό και οικεία απαλό χέρι ακούμπησε τον ώμο της.

«Είσαι καλά;», την ρώτησε η γλυκιά, αισθαντική φωνή.

«Νες;», γόγγυξε κατάπληκτη η Κάρλα. «Εσύ είσαι;», αδυνατούσε να το πιστέψει, αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει ότι είχε σωθεί και κυρίως ότι είχε σωθεί από τη Νέσι, την εύθραυστη και ντελικάτη φίλη της.

«Ναι, εγώ, ηρέμησε, όλα είναι εντάξει», την καθησύχασε με βεβαιότητα και ύστερα μέσα σε μία στιγμή οι αλυσίδες που έσφιγγαν τους καρπούς της είχαν γίνει χίλια κομμάτια.

«Τι … », πήγε να διερωτηθεί η Κάρλα, αλλά η φωνή της Νες την διέκοψε.

«Πρέπει να πάω να βρω τη Μία. Μείνε εδώ, θα είσαι ασφαλής», της δήλωσε και είχε εξαφανιστεί τόσο απροσδόκητα όσο είχε έρθει, προτού μπορέσει η Κάρλα να συνειδητοποιήσει καλά-καλά τι είχε συμβεί.

Έμεινε πετρωμένη στη θέση της για κάμποση ώρα, μέχρι ο εγκέφαλος της να επανακτήσει τις γνωσιακές λειτουργίες του. Έπειτα, αργά-αργά και διστακτικά, άρχισε να προχωράει στα τυφλά χρησιμοποιώντας τα χέρια της για να ανιχνεύει το δρόμο της. Παραπάτησε σκουντουφλώντας σε ένα σώμα μαλακό και ζεστό – ανθρώπου; Του ανθρώπου που αν δεν τον είχε σταματήσει η Νέσι θα την είχε τυφλώσει και ποιος ξέρει τι άλλο; Έσκυψε πάνω στο ακούνητο κορμί και ψηλαφώντας δε δυσκολεύτηκε να αναγνωρίσει την νάιλον ποδιά, τα κοντά, σχεδόν στρατιωτικά κουρεμένα μαλλιά, και τις αιχμηρές γωνίες στο πρόσωπο. Τα δάχτυλα της κατρακύλησαν στο λαιμό του αδημονώντας να βρουν σφυγμό ή μάλλον να μη βρουν κανένα σφυγμό. Πράγματι ο άγνωστος άνδρας και παραλίγο δολοφόνος της κειτόταν νεκρός στα πόδια της.

Νεκρός. Σκοτωμένος από την καλύτερη της φίλη. Από τη Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν, τη χαμογελαστή και πάντα ευδιάθετη κοκκινομάλλα κοπελίτσα που όλοι συμπαθούσαν και που τους συμπαθούσε όλους. Πώς είχε καταφέρει να αντιμετωπίσει έναν τόσο μεγαλύτερο της σε όγκο άντρα; Πώς είχε καταφέρει να τον σκοτώσει τόσο στιγμιαία, τόσο εύκολα, τόσο … τόσο φυσικά; Λες και ήταν κάτι που έκανε σε όλη τη ζωή της, κάτι που είχε μάθει και συνηθίσει να κάνει. Το μυαλό της Κάρλα ξαφνικά άρχισε να δουλεύει σε εξωφρενικούς ρυθμούς.

Τι είχε παιχτεί μέσα σε ένα απόγευμα; Είχαν απαγάγει εκείνη και τις φίλες της στα καλά του καθουμένου και θα τις σκότωναν το δίχως άλλο έχοντας εξαφανίσει όλα τα ίχνη τους, ώστε κανείς να μην τις έβρισκε, ούτε καν τα τεμαχισμένα πτώματα τους. Θα τις βασάνιζαν και θα τις βίαζαν ενδεχομένως και στο τέλος θα τις θανάτωναν και θα τις πετούσαν σε καμία χωματερή. Και όλα αυτά είχαν αποφευχθεί, επειδή η Νέσι είχε καταφέρει να δραπετεύσει και πιθανώς σκοτώσει το δικό της δεσμοφύλακα και ύστερα είχε απελευθερώσει την Κάρλα και τώρα τη Μία από τους δικούς τους δήμιους.

Πώς ήταν ποτέ αυτό δυνατόν; Ναι, σίγουρα το μυαλό του ανθρώπου λειτουργεί περίεργα υπό πίεση και φόβο και αδρεναλίνη, όμως ποτέ τόσο καθαρά, ποτέ τόσο συνειδητοποιημένα, ποτέ τόσο άμεσα αποτελεσματικά. Ποτέ ένας άνθρωπος δεν μπορεί να σκοτώσει έναν άλλον άνθρωπο τόσο αβασάνιστα, τόσο προμελετημένα. Εκτός αν επρόκειτο για ψυχωτικό δολοφόνο, όπως αυτός ο νεκρός άνδρας μπροστά στα πόδια της.

_Ή εκτός αν δεν πρόκειται για άνθρωπο_, κατέληξε με ξέφρενο τρόμο η Κάρλα, καθώς τα δάχτυλα της συναντούσαν τη θανατηφόρα πληγή στην καρωτίδα του αγνώστου· μία πληγή που δε θα μπορούσε να συγχυθεί με οτιδήποτε άλλο εκτός από ένα αδιαμφισβήτητο … απροκάλυπτο … μοιραίο … δάγκωμα.

* * *

_**Ψύλοι στα αυτιά μου μπήκανε, ρε πωπω! Λέτε να μυρίστηκε το μυστικό της μικρής Κάλεν η μέγαιρα - ε, συγνώμη, Κάρλα; Γενικότερα πώς σας φάνηκε το σπλατεράκι μου; Ελπίζω να μην περιμένατε καρδούλες και αγαπούλες για τον Άγιο Βαλεντίνο, το μυαλό μου είπαμε είναι αρρωστημένο! Αφήστε μου σχόλια με τις εντυπώσεις σας! **_

**_Εννοείται ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τις φοβερές Helen, chris vetta και alice15._**

**_Επίσης, χρόνια πολλά σε όλους τους ερωτευμένους! Στους ερωτευμένους με το αντίθετο φύλο, στους ερωτευμένους με το ίδιο φύλο, στους ερωτευμένους με τον Τέιλορ Λώτνερ, στους ερωτευμένους με τον Τζέικομπ και τη Ρενέσμε, στους ερωτευμένους με τα fanfiction, στους ερωτευμένους με τον Έρωτα, όπως εγώ!_**

**_Και του χρόνου με υγεία :)_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	23. Κεφάλαιο 23

**_Καινούργιο κεφάλαιο με αναφορά σε ένα επίσης αγαπημένο ζευγάρι, την Κέιτ και τον Γκάρεντ. Απολαύστε!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 23: ΤΑΞΙΔΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΛΑΣΚΑ**

Το καλοκαίρι μετά τη μάχη με τους Βολτούρι οι Κάλεν επισκέφτηκαν την Αλάσκα για το γάμο του Γκάρετ και της Κέιτ. Ξεκίνησαν όλοι μαζί μία εβδομάδα πριν με τέσσερα αυτοκίνητα· ο Κάρλαιλ με την Έσμε στο ένα, η Ρόζαλι με τον Έμετ και ο Τζάσπερ με την Άλις στα άλλα δύο και στο τέταρτο ο Έντουαρντ με τη Μπέλα και τη Ρενέσμε και φυσικά τον Τζέικομπ που δε γινόταν να κάνει βήμα μακριά από το αποτύπωμα του. Η μικρούλα Ρενέσμε ήταν πολύ ενθουσιασμένη με το πρώτο της ταξίδι εκτός Φορκς. Βέβαια θα ταξίδευαν βράδυ και δε θα σταματούσαν σε κανέναν ενδιάμεσο οικισμό, ωστόσο θα ήταν μία αλλαγή από τη συνεχή θέαση της καταπράσινης και βροχερής οροσειράς της Ολύμπια.

Την ημέρα της αναχώρησης η Νέσι ξύπνησε πολύ πρωί κατενθουσιασμένη. Με το που άνοιξε τα μάτια της, δεν πρόλαβε να περάσει ένα δευτερόλεπτο και η μητέρα της βρισκόταν στο κρεβάτι δίπλα της. Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε πλατιά και ανασηκωνόμενη έκανε μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά, όσο μεγαλύτερη της επέτρεπαν τα μικρά ακόμα χεράκια της, τον πιο αγαπημένο της βρικόλακα στον κόσμο. Η μητέρα της μύριζε ζάχαρη και κανέλα και ήταν η πιο όμορφη και η πιο γλυκιά από όλες τις μαμάδες.

«Ξύπνησε το μωράκι μου;», την ρώτησε απαλά, ενώ της χάιδευε τρυφερά τα ήδη πολύ μακριά μαλλιά της.

Είχαν ένα υπέροχο καστανοκόκκινο χρώμα και μεταξένιες μπούκλες που έφταναν σχεδόν μέχρι τη μέση της. Μάκραιναν τόσο γρήγορα, ώστε η Άλις χρειαζόταν να την κουρεύει εβδομάδα παρά εβδομάδα. Όλα πάνω της μεγάλωναν πολύ γρήγορα. Δεν είχε περάσει ούτε χρόνος από τη γέννηση της και έμοιαζε με τριών χρονών. Ήταν το μοναδικό μελανό σημείο στην κατά τα άλλα αψεγάδιαστη ζωή της Μπέλα Κάλεν. Θα ήθελε να χορτάσει την παιδική ηλικία της κόρης της όπως όλοι οι φυσιολογικοί γονείς, αλλά σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα του Νάουελ είχε στη διάθεση της μόνο επτά με οκτώ χρόνια, μέχρι η Νέσι να φτάσει στην πλήρη ανάπτυξη της. Και αν υπολόγιζε και τα τρία χρόνια που σίγουρα θα αφιερώνονταν στην εφηβεία, τότε δεν έμεναν παρά μόνο τέσσερα χρόνια, για να απολαύσει την παιδική αγνότητα της Ρενέσμε της. Αυτό σε συνδυασμό με το γεγονός, ότι αναγκαζόταν να την μοιράζεται με άλλους επτά υπερπροστατευτικούς βρικόλακες και έναν αποτυπωμένο λύκο, έκαναν τη νεαρή μητέρα να αγκιστρώνεται πάνω στο υβρίδιο της λες και δεν υπήρχε αύριο. Ξαφνικά οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν από την εισβολή εκείνων της Νέσι.

«Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη!», της μετέφερε νοητικά χρησιμοποιώντας το εξαίρετο ταλέντο της.

«Και εγώ, μωρό μου», απάντησε η Μπέλα.

Ήταν αλήθεια. Ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη. Από τη μετάλλαξη της και μετά δεν είχε εγκαταλείψει λεπτό το Φορκς. Ήταν πολύ ευχαριστημένη με την προσαρμογή στην καινούργια της πραγματικότητα, ειδικά από όταν απομακρύνθηκε η σκιά της απειλής των Βολτούρι, ωστόσο όπως όλοι οι άνθρωποι και οι υπεράνθρωποι, έτσι και εκείνη, χρειαζόταν μία αλλαγή από καιρό εις καιρό. Η πρόσκληση των Ντενάλι ήταν η ιδανική συγκυρία, πόσω μάλλον που επρόκειτο για ένα τόσο ευτυχές γεγονός. Η χημεία της Κέιτ και του Γκάρετ ήταν έκδηλη από τις πρώτες κιόλας στιγμές της γνωριμίας τους. Έτσι, όταν μετά τη φυγή των Ιταλών, ο πρώην νομάς βρικόλακας ανακοίνωσε, ότι θα ακολουθούσε τις δύο αδερφές και τον Ελέαζαρ και την Κάρμεν πίσω στον Καναδά, δεν εξεπλάγη κανείς.

Το ευχάριστα αναπάντεχο ήταν το πόσο γρήγορα μπόρεσαν να θυσιάσουν και οι δύο το παρελθόν τους για χάρη του από κοινού μέλλοντος τους. Η απόφαση του Γκάρετ να ασπαστεί μία για πάντα τη χορτοφαγική διατροφή ήταν από τις πιο επώδυνες που καλούταν ποτέ να πάρει ένας βρικόλακας και αυτό το γνώριζε καλά μέχρι και η Μπέλα που δεν είχε δοκιμάσει ποτέ της ανθρώπινο αίμα και που διέθετε σπάνια επίπεδα αυτοσυγκράτησης. Και μπορεί η ίδια να μην είχε ιδέα του τι εστί πολυγαμία, αλλά ήταν σίγουρη πως η ξαφνική μεταστροφή στη μονογαμία θα ήταν για την Κέιτ αν μη τι άλλο μία απότομη μετάβαση. Από ότι φαινόταν όμως η αγάπη και η αφοσίωση του ενός για τον άλλον τούς είχαν επιτρέψει να ξεπεράσουν τα εμπόδια και να μείνουν μαζί ευτυχισμένοι.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκαν βήματα να ανεβαίνουν τις σκάλες και σύντομα ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν παρουσιάστηκε στη ροζ κρεβατοκάμαρα της κόρης του. Η Μπέλα είδε με αγαλλίαση τη Ρενέσμε να πηδάει στην κυριολεξία από το κρεβάτι της στην αγκαλιά του φωνάζοντας _μπαμπούλη_ και εκείνος να την πιάνει τρυφερά στα χέρια του. Ο δεσμός τους ήταν πολύ έντονος, κυρίως επειδή έμοιαζαν τόσο πολύ στο χαρακτήρα, και αν η βρικόλακας δεν αγαπούσε και η ίδια πάρα πολύ τον άντρα της, ίσως να ένιωθε μία ελαφρά ζήλια για την αδυναμία που έτρεφε η Ρενέσμε στο πρόσωπο του. Όμως δεν αισθανόταν τίποτα τέτοιο, παρά άπειρη δοτικότητα για τους δύο πρωταγωνιστές της ζωής της. Σηκώθηκε όρθια χαμογελώντας και πλησίασε το σύντροφο της.

«Θα την βοηθήσεις να πλυθεί, ενώ της ετοιμάζω πρωινό», ρώτησε δίνοντας ένα φιλί στο μικρό κεφαλάκι της Νέσι.

«Βέβαια», ήρθε η αναμενόμενη απάντηση του. «Θα σαπουνίσουμε το πρόσωπο μας και μετά το φαγητό θα πλύνουμε και τα δοντάκια μας», απηύθηνε τώρα το λόγο στην κόρη του κατευθυνόμενος στην άσπρη πόρτα στα αριστερά του, όπου βρισκόταν το μπάνιο της Ρενέσμε.

Η Μπέλα έμεινε να τους κοιτάζει στοργικά μέχρι που χάθηκαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο και ακούστηκε ο ήχος του τρεχούμενου νερού της βρύσης. Ύστερα βγήκε από την κρεβατοκάμαρα και κατέβηκε στο ισόγειο της όμορφης μονοκατοικίας τους και στην κουζίνα. Η Νέσι είχε μάθει να απολαμβάνει και το συμβατικό φαγητό και η μαμά βρικόλακας ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό, καθότι θα της επέτρεπε να ενσωματωθεί καλύτερα στην κοινωνία των ανθρώπων, όταν θα ερχόταν αυτή η ώρα. Προς το παρόν την κρατούσαν μακριά από οποιοδήποτε αδιάκριτο βλέμμα, προστατευμένη στο κτήμα των Κάλεν. Μερικές φορές στενοχωριόταν που το μωρό της δεν είχε φυσιολογική παιδική ηλικία με συνομηλίκους και κοινότοπα ερεθίσματα, ωστόσο ήξερε πως ήταν για το καλό της. Εξάλλου η ανθρώπινη επαφή ήταν υπερεκτιμημένη, ειδικά για ένα τόσο χαρισματικό πλάσμα όπως η Νέσι.

Έβγαλε δύο αυγά από το ψυγείο και τα τοποθέτησε σε ένα μικρό κατσαρολάκι με νερό. Ύστερα το έβαλε στο μάτι και περίμενε να βράσουν. Τα βραστά αυγά ήταν από τις αγαπημένες λιχουδιές της Νέσι και τα έτρωγε με πολύ όρεξη. Της έκοψε και λίγο ψωμί και κίτρινο τυρί και ετοιμαζόταν να κλείσει το ψυγείο, όταν το ξανασκέφτηκε και έπιασε άλλα τρία αυγά στο χέρι της, αυτή τη φορά και με αρκετή ποσότητα μπέικον. Επέστρεψε στο πάγκο και αφού χτύπησε τα αυγά σε ομελέτα, τα έβαλε σε ένα τηγάνι με φρέσκο βούτυρο και το μπέικον και τα άφησε να σιγοτηγανιστούν. Δεν είχαν προλάβει να ροδίσουν και το ένστικτο της επιβεβαιώθηκε.

«Καλημέρα!», ακούστηκε η βαθιά φωνή από το σαλόνι και αμέσως μετά στην κουζίνα πίσω της στεκόταν η μεγαθηριακή φιγούρα του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ.

«Καλημέρα, Τζέικ», τον χαιρέτισε εγκάρδια η φίλη του. «Μόλις ετοιμάζω πρωινό. Ξύπνησε και η Νέσι. Όπου να είναι θα κατέβει», προσέθεσε την ώρα που σερβίριζε την ομελέτα με μία κουτάλα από το τηγάνι σε ένα πλατύ πιάτο.

«Μμμ, μυρίζει τέλεια, Μπελς. Παρότι πλέον δεν τρως, παραμένεις εξαιρετική μαγείρισσα», επεφήμησε ο Ιθαγενής τις γαστριμαργικές ικανότητες της βρικόλακας παίρνοντας τη θέση του στο πάσο.

«Μπορώ να κάνω και αλλιώς; Εκτός από τη Ρενέσμε πρέπει να ταΐζω και εσένα επί μονίμου βάσεως», τον πείραξε καλοπροαίρετα η Μπέλα. «Και να έλεγα πως δεν τρως στο σπίτι σου. Από όταν γύρισε η Ρέιτσελ, καλοτρώς κιόλας! Μαγειρεύει για δύο νοικοκυριά, η κακομοίρα. Και τι νοικοκυριά! Με ένα λύκο στο καθένα», επισήμανε αναφερόμενη στην πρόσφατη συγκατοίκηση του μεταμορφιστή Πωλ με τη μικρότερη από τις δύο δίδυμες κόρες του Μπίλυ Μπλακ.

«Πρώτον μη μου θυμίζεις ότι η αδερφή μου μένει με το λιγούρη!», έπαιξε απηυδισμένα τα μάτια του ο Τζέικ. «Μου φτάνει που κάθε φορά που μεταμορφώνομαι έχω φάτσα φόρα στο μυαλό μου ό,τι σιχαμένο παίζεται στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους!», πήρε μία έκφραση αηδίας. «Και δεύτερον επίτηδες τρώω περισσότερο εδώ, για να ξεκουράζω τη Ρέιτσελ. Εσείς είστε πεθαμένοι και πλούσιοι. Κανένα βάρος για εσάς!», χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Πρώτον πίστευα θα είχες μεγαλύτερη κατανόηση για το πώς λειτουργεί το αποτύπωμα», τον κοίταξε με νόημα. «Και δεύτερον μπορεί να μην κουράζομαι, αλλά η βρώμα σου έχει γεμίσει όλο το σπίτι», του πέταξε πειρακτικά την ώρα που τοποθετούσε μπροστά του το πιάτο με την ομελέτα.

«Η Νέσι λατρεύει τη μυρωδιά μου», αντέκρουσε αποστομωτικά ο Κιγιέτ με ένα υπερφίαλο ύφος.

Τότε προς πλήρη επιβεβαίωση των λεγομένων του η μικρή Κάλεν έτρεξε μέσα στην κουζίνα και πήδηξε στην αγκαλιά του Ινδιάνου της, ο οποίος την έπιασε τρυφερά από τη μέση και την ζούληξε απαλά πάνω του. Η Μπέλα μειδίασε με πάρεση μπροστά στο αχώριστο δίδυμο. Μπορεί αρχικά να είχε αντιδράσει σχιζοφρενώς στο αποτύπωμα του καλύτερου φίλου της πάνω στην κόρη της, αλλά πλέον ήταν ευγνώμων για το ότι η Νέσι της θα είχε πάντα κοντά της έναν άνθρωπο που θα την αγαπούσε πιο πολύ και από τη ζωή του. Σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα είχαν καταλήξει και οι δύο γονείς, για αυτό και είχαν δώσει το απόλυτο ελεύθερο στον Τζέικομπ να μπαινοβγαίνει στο σπίτι τους όποτε και όπως ήθελε και δεν είχαν κρύψει ποτέ από τη Ρενέσμε τη σχέση που την έδενε μαζί του.

«Τι κάνει το τερατάκι μου;», ρώτησε γλυκά ο Τζέικ τη Νέσι κρατώντας την ακόμα στα χέρια του και κοιτάζοντας το κουκλίστικο προσωπάκι της.

Ο Έντουαρντ εκτός από το να την πλύνει, την είχε βοηθήσει και να ντυθεί. Ήταν απίστευτο το πόση προσοχή έδινε στο να είναι περιποιημένη η εμφάνιση της, παρότι για τον ίδιο η εξωτερική εικόνα ήταν κάτι το τελείως δευτερεύον. Μέσα από τις στιλιστικές επιλογές του για τη Ρενέσμε, η Μπέλα είχε ανακαλύψει πως είχε πολύ καλό γούστο, αν και για τα δεδομένα της Άλις αρκετά συντηρητικό. Για σήμερα της είχε διαλέξει ένα κίτρινο και άσπρο καλοκαιρινό φορεματάκι που αναδείκνυε τα κόκκινα μαλλιά της, τα οποία είχε πλέξει σε δύο πανομοιότυπες πλεξούδες. Είχε μείνει να την κοιτάζει με καμάρι και το βλέμμα της τραβήχτηκε από την κόρη της, μόνο όταν ο άντρας της ήρθε και στάθηκε δίπλα της πιάνοντας την από τη μέση.

«Πες μου κάτι αλήθεια, Τζέικομπ», είπε αχνογελώντας ο Έντουαρντ στο μεταμορφιστή. «Την ψυχανεμίζεσαι και έρχεσαι κάθε φορά την ώρα που θα ξυπνήσει;»

«Προνόμια του αποτυπώματος, Εντ!», απάντησε ο Ινδιάνος χαμογελώντας σιβυλλικά.

Η Μπέλα έπαιξε εύθυμα τα μάτια της και ύστερα ετοίμασε στο λεπτό το πιάτο με το πρωινό της Ρενέσμε. Το απίθωσε μπροστά της και το μικρό βρικολακάκι ξεκίνησε να τρώει γεμάτο χάρη, χωρίς ωστόσο να το κουνήσει ρούπι από την αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ. Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα εκείνος να έχει πιάσει αναγκαστικά το πιρούνι με το αριστερό του χέρι δίχως εν τούτοις να προβάλει καμία δυσαρέσκεια, παρά μόνο ατέρμονη ευδαιμονία. Η Μπέλα προτίμησε να μην επέμβει προς διευκόλυνση του λέγοντας στη Νέσι να κάτσει κανονικά στο σκαμπό δίπλα του. Από τη μία ήξερε πως ήταν κάτι που ούτε ο Τζέικ ούτε η Ρενέσμε θα το ήθελαν και από την άλλη έπρεπε με κάποιο τρόπο να τον κάνει να πληρώσει για τη μυρωδιά βρεγμένου σκύλου που είχε νοτίσει όλες τις επιφάνειες της μονοκατοικίας τους.

«Το ήξερα ότι μύρισε κόπρος κάπου εδώ γύρω»

Η Μπέλα κούνησε σκωπτικά το κεφάλι της για το πόσο αλήθεια ήταν αυτή η παρατήρηση και ύστερα στράφηκε να υποδεχθεί την ξανθιά βρικόλακα που μόλις είχε μπει στην κουζίνα. Οι αψιμαχίες της Ρόζαλι και του Τζέικομπ είχαν περάσει σε άλλο επίπεδο από όταν γεννήθηκε η Ρενέσμε. Πλέον δεν αισθάνονταν μίσος και έχθρα, αλλά απύθμενη αντιζηλία για το ποιος θα απολάμβανε την περισσότερη προσοχή της Νέσι. Αυτό είχε ως επακόλουθο την εκτόξευση καυστικών σχολίων δεξιά και αριστερά που προκαλούσαν συνεχή ψυχαγωγία στους υπόλοιπους διαμένοντες στη βίλα. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι στιγμής η καβγάδες τους παρέμεναν σε λεκτικό επίπεδο. Φαίνεται πως όπως και οι υπόλοιποι Κάλεν, έτσι και η σέξι καλλονή είχε δεχθεί, ότι ο Τζέικομπ αποτελούσε θέλοντας και μη μέλος της οικογένειας τους.

«Θεία Ρόζαλι!», αναφώνησε χαρούμενα η Ρενέσμε και χωρίς ωστόσο να φύγει από την αγκαλιά του Τζέικ σηκώθηκε όρθια πατώντας με τα άσπρα πεδιλάκια της πάνω στα πόδια του και άνοιξε τα χέρια της για να καλωσορίσει τη βρικόλακα.

Ο Τζέικομπ την σταθεροποίησε με το δεξί του μπράτσο για να μην πέσει και συνέχισε να τρώει μη δίνοντας σημασία στο ότι μία εκπρόσωπος των φυσικών του εχθρών βρισκόταν ακριβώς πίσω από την πλάτη του και έκανε μυτούλες με το αποτύπωμα του. Ήταν άλλωστε μία καθημερινή ρουτίνα. Με του που θα ξυπνούσε η Ρενέσμε όλοι οι Κάλεν μαζί με τον Τζέικομπ και συχνά και τους υπόλοιπους λύκους συναθροίζονταν στο σπίτι του Έντουαρντ και της Μπέλα σαν σε λαϊκό προσκύνημα. Ήταν λες και το μικρό υβρίδιο αποτελούσε μίας μορφής μαγνήτη που συγκέντρωνε όλες τις αντιθετικές δυνάμεις. Από τη μία η τέως κόρη Σουάν αισθανόταν περήφανη, αλλά από την άλλη θα ήθελε μερικές φορές να ήταν αποκλειστικά οι τρεις τους. Ίσως κάποια στιγμή κατάφερνε να πάνε ένα ταξίδι μόνοι τους, αν και τόσο αγκιστρωμένη που ήταν η Ρενέσμε στον Τζέικομπ, αυτό δε φαινόταν και πολύ πιθανό.

«Πού είναι η Άλις;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα απορημένη που η βρικόλακας-μέντιουμ δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα.

«Φρεσκάρει το φόρεμα της Νέσι και έρχεται», απάντησε η Ρόζαλι που στο μεταξύ είχε σταθεί δίπλα από τη Ρενέσμε και της χάιδευε απαλά τα μαλλιά, ενώ το βρικολακάκι είχε ξαναπάρει τη θέση της στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ και συνέχιζε να τρώει. «Αχ, πρέπει να το δείτε!», αναφώνησε ενθουσιασμένη. «Είναι υπέροχο! Θα είναι ένα κουκλάκι το μωράκι μας! Σαν νεραϊδούλα!», προσέθεσε γελώντας φωτεινά και ύστερα έσκυψε και έδωσε άλλο ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο της Νέσι.

Η Κέιτ είχε ζητήσει από τους Κάλεν η Ρενέσμε να είναι παρανυφάκι στο γάμο της και η Μπέλα δεν είχε φέρει καμία αντίρρηση. Έτσι η Άλις ανέλαβε σε συμφωνία με τις Ντενάλι να της φτιάξει το φουστάνι που θα φορούσε. Της είχε πάρει μέτρα και της είχε κάνει αρκετές φορές πρόβα, αλλά δεν είχε αφήσει παρά μόνο τη Ρόζαλι να το δει ολοκληρωμένο. Η Μπέλα δεν είχε άγχος. Ήξερε πως η έτερη νύφη της είχε εξαιρετικό γούστο και πως ήθελε πάντα η Ρενέσμε να φοράει τα καλύτερα. Άλλωστε η κόρη της ήταν τόσο όμορφη, που θα έλαμπε και μέσα σε σακί από πατάτες. Εξάλλου η καστανομάλλα βρικόλακας ήλπιζε ότι έχοντας μία Μπάρμπι σε ζωντανές διαστάσεις να την ντύνει και να την στολίζει καταπώς επιθυμούσε, η Άλις δε θα ασχολιόταν πια με τη δική της εμφάνιση. Σε γενικές γραμμές είχε δίκιο, αλλά στην περίπτωση του γάμου δεν είχε αφήσει τίποτα στην τύχη του και όλοι, ακόμα και ο Τζέικομπ, είχαν υποχρεωθεί να φορέσουν τα κουστούμια και τις τουαλέτες που είχε επιλέξει η ίδια.

Ακριβώς εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκε να ανοίγει ξανά η εξώπορτα και μονομιάς η μικρότερη κόρη Κάλεν βρισκόταν και αυτή στην κουζίνα. Η Νέσι έκανε τις ίδιες χαρές, όταν αντίκρισε και την άλλη της θεία και όταν επιτέλους τελείωσε το πρωινό της, την άφησε να την πάρει στα χέρια της και μαζί με τη Ρόζαλι κατευθύνθηκαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της, για να ετοιμάσουν τις βαλίτσες της. Μπορεί η Ρενέσμε να ήταν μόλις τριών χρονών, αλλά είχε ήδη γνώμη για το τι θα φορούσε και μαζί με την Άλις που ήθελε κάθε εμφάνιση να είναι υπερθέαμα, μπορούσαν να δαπανήσουν ώρες ατελείωτες ασχολούμενες με την γκαρνταρόμπα της Νέσι.

«Μην πάρετε πάνω από μία αποσκευή», φώναξε η Μπέλα τρομοκρατημένη, καθώς αν άφηνε την Άλις ανεξέλεγκτη θα χρειάζονταν τρόλεϊ, για να μεταφέρουν όλα τα ρούχα που θα διάλεγε.

Τελικά κατέληξαν σε δύο ευμεγέθη σακ βουαγιάζ που μαζί με τις υπόλοιπες βαλίτσες του Έντουαρντ, του Τζέικομπ και τις δικές της τις χώρεσαν στο πορτ μπαγκάζ του ασημένιου Volvo και κατά τις δέκα το βράδυ ξεκίνησαν επιτέλους για τον Καναδά και την οροσειρά Ντενάλι. Σύντομα με την ταχύτητα που οδηγούσε ο Έντουαρντ το τοπίο άλλαξε από το σμαραγδένιο πράσινο στο πράσινο-μπλε της τούνδρας. Επικρατούσε απόκοσμη ησυχία και ηρεμία. Μόνος θόρυβος μέσα στο λιμουζινέ αυτοκίνητο η απαλή αναπνοή της Νέσι που κοιμόταν ήδη και το ελαφρύ ροχαλητό του Τζέικομπ δίπλα της.

* * *

Η Κέιτ βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένη στο στέρνο του Γκάρετ, τα ξανθά της μαλλιά απλωμένα παντού γύρω της. Είχε σφαλίσει τα βλέφαρα της και αν δεν ήταν βρικόλακας ήταν βέβαιο πως θα είχε παραδοθεί σε έναν απροβλημάτιστο ύπνο. Όμως ήταν και δε χρειαζόταν τον ύπνο ούτε την ξεκούραση, καθότι δεν κουραζόταν ποτέ. Και ήταν κιόλας έτοιμη για έναν ακόμη γύρο. Έστριψε ελαφρά το πρόσωπο της και άρχισε να του αφήνει μικρά φιλιά στη γυμνή επιφάνεια του στήθους του, ενώ ταυτόχρονα το χέρι της κατρακυλούσε στο πιο αγαπημένο της σημείο του κορμιού του.

Όταν τύλιξε τα δάχτυλα της γύρω από τον προφανή ανδρισμό του, ο σύντροφος της άφησε να του ξεφύγει μία αχρείαστη κοφτή ανάσα απόλαυσης. Ενθαρρυμένη από την αντίδραση του, ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρώς και κατηφόρισε, ώστε το κεφάλι της να πάρει τη θέση των χεριών της. Βολεύτηκε ανάμεσα στις λαγόνες του και κοιτώντας ερεθιστικά το όμορφο πρόσωπο του, άνοιξε το στόμα της και τον πήρε μέσα της. Η έκφραση του Γκάρετ συσπάστηκε ηδονικά και τα πλέον κεχριμπαρένια μάτια του συνάντησαν τα ιδίου χρώματος δικά της.

«Δηλαδή θέλεις να μου πεις, ότι από εδώ και εμπρός θα πρέπει να ικανοποιώ τις ανάγκες μου μόνο με αυτό;», τον ρώτησε αισθησιακά ενώ παιχνίδιζε με τη γλώσσα της την κορυφή της στύσης του.

«Αποκλειστικά με αυτό», της απάντησε με ένα στραβό χαμογελάκι απολαμβάνοντας στο έπακρο τις περιποιήσεις της.

Η Κέιτ δάγκωσε προκλητικά τα χείλη της και σκαρφάλωσε ξανά πάνω του, το αιδοίο της να ακουμπά ακριβώς στο ορθωμένο πέος του. Έπαιξε για λίγο μαζί του περνώντας το ανάμεσα στα τοιχώματα της και ύστερα το οδήγησε στην είσοδο του κόλπου της και βασανιστικά αργά το έβαλε μέσα της. Ένιωσε να την γεμίζει στο ακέραιο, σωματικά, ψυχικά και συναισθηματικά, η πρώτη φορά που ένιωθε τόσο ολοκληρωμένη στα χίλια χρόνια ερωτικών συντρόφων.

«Ας βολευτούμε με αυτό λοιπόν», μειδίασε σκωπτικά έχοντας καθίσει τελείως πάνω του.

Μεμιάς ο αιωνόβιος βρικόλακας είχε ανασηκωθεί και την είχε πιάσει σφιχτά από τους γλουτούς, βαθαίνοντας και άλλο την ένωση τους. Η Κέιτ δεν μπόρεσε να καταπνίξει ένα βογγητό απόλαυσης κλείνοντας λιγωτικά τα ματόκλαδα της. Ο Γκάρετ ξεκίνησε να κουνιέται έντονα από κάτω της, σηκώνοντας την και κατεβάζοντας την με δύναμη πάνω του. Η ξανθιά κοπέλα αισθανόταν σαν να την έσκιζε στα δύο και ήταν το πιο γλυκό μαρτύριο στη μέχρι τότε ζωή της. Ο σύντροφος της έμπλεξε τα μακριά μαλλιά της στην παλάμη του και τα τράβηξε προς τα πίσω εκθέτοντας το λαιμό της στη βορά των υγρών φιλιών του που την τρέλαιναν.

«Δε νομίζω ότι είναι βόλεμα, κάθε φορά που με ικετεύεις να σε πάρω», ψέλλισε μαυλιστικά στο αυτί της συνεχίζοντας να την κατακτά με το στόμα του, τα χέρια και τον ανδρισμό του.

Έφερε τα ανοιχτά του χείλη πάνω στα δικά της δίχως να ηρεμίσει καθόλου τις κοφτές και βαθιές διεισδύσεις του που έκαναν τα πόδια της να παραλύουν. Τα είχε σφίξει γύρω από τη μέση του έχοντας γραπωθεί ολόκληρη από πάνω του, μη θέλοντας να τον αφήσει με τίποτα να της ξεφύγει. Έκανε μία χιλιετηρίδα να τον βρει και πλέον θα διασφάλιζε ότι δε θα τον έχανε ποτέ. Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία νουνεχή της σκέψη, πριν νιώσει μία θέρμη ίδια πυρακτωμένη λάβα να την κατακλύζει ολόκληρη κάνοντας την να τρέμει σαν το ψάρι μέσα στα χέρια του.

«Σε αγαπάω», της ψιθύρισε μέσα στο στόμα της και ήταν το μοναδικό που χρειαζόταν για να εκτοξευθεί στα δυσθεώρητα ύψη της απόλυτης ηδονής, λίγο πριν την ακολουθήσει και εκείνος.

Όταν κατάφερε να επιστρέψει στις αισθήσεις της, τον φίλησε αισθαντικά στα μελένια του χείλη δείχνοντας του πόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσε και η ίδια. Ήταν κάτι που δεν είχε νιώσει ποτέ πριν. Σίγουρα είχε ερωτευτεί και αγαπήσει και άλλους άνδρες, κάποιους πιο πολύ και κάποιους πιο λίγο, αλλά ποτέ με τόση δοτικότητα και τόση ολότητα, δίχως να κρατήσει τίποτα πίσω. Με τον Γκάρετ δε χρειαζόταν να κρατήσει τίποτα πίσω. Ήταν το ιδανικό της ταίρι και ό,τι είχε και δεν είχε, ό,τι ήταν και δεν ήταν, του ανήκε παντοτινά. Χαμένη στις σκέψεις της και τη μεταοργασμική της ευδαιμονία, αναταράχθηκε ελαφρώς όταν άκουσε χτυπήματα στην πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας τους.

«Συγνώμη που ενοχλώ τους μελλόνυμφους», ήχησε σαρκαστική η φωνή της Τάνια, «αλλά μόλις έφτασαν οι Κάλεν. Ρίξτε κάτι πάνω σας και κατεβείτε», υπέδειξε με το γνωστό αυταρχικό της τρόπο και απομακρύνθηκε.

Η Κέιτ έγρουξε με αδιόρατη ενόχληση, αλλά σηκώθηκε παρόλα αυτά από την αγκαλιά του Γκάρετ, όχι πριν του δώσει ένα επιπλέον φιλί. Ο γάμος τους ήταν άλλωστε ο λόγος της επίσκεψης των ξαδελφών τους και όλων των υπόλοιπων βρικολάκων που θα κατέφταναν μέσα στην εβδομάδα το εθνικό πάρκο Ντενάλι. Φυσικά ο δεσμός τους δε θα επισημοποιούταν παρουσία ιερέα ή οποιουδήποτε άλλου εκπροσώπου της ανθρώπινης κοινωνίας. Θα ήταν μία τελείως συμβατική τελετή, απόδειξη ενώπιων μαρτύρων της υπόσχεσης που είχαν ήδη δώσει μεταξύ τους, ότι θα αγαπούν, θα σέβονται και θα φροντίζουν ο ένας τον άλλον για πάντα. Βέβαια για να είναι τυπικά καλυμμένοι είχαν φροντίσει και είχαν καταρτίσει μία νομική πράξη, ένα είδους συμφωνητικό, το οποίο θα υπέγραφαν, αφού θα αντάλλαζαν τους όρκους τους. Και μετά θα ξεκινούσε το πάρτι, η κύρια αιτία που η Κέιτ είχε οργανώσει αυτή τη μάζωξη. Μία γιορτή προς τιμήν της εύρεσης του δια βίου συντρόφου της. Αν αυτός δεν ήταν λόγος για εορτασμό, τότε ποιος ήταν;

Φόρεσε γρήγορα τα εσώρουχα της και ύστερα ένα μαύρο κολάν με μία γκρι μπλούζα και μαύρες μπαλαρίνες. Βούρτσισε τα μαλλιά της και έβαλε μερικές σταγόνες από το ακριβό γαλλικό άρωμα της πίσω από τα αυτιά της. Δε θα κάλυπτε απόλυτα τη μυρωδιά του σεξ από τις υπεράνθρωπες οσφρητικές ικανότητες των υπόλοιπων βρικολάκων στο σπίτι, αλλά τουλάχιστον θα την επισκίαζε ελαφρώς. Γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Γκάρετ που είχε ντυθεί ήδη το σκούρο τζιν του και τώρα κούμπωνε το μπλε πουκάμισο του. Έμεινε λίγο να τον χαζεύει, μέχρι που την έπιασε να τον παρατηρεί.

«Ωραίο το θέαμα;», την ρώτησε υπερφίαλα περνώντας τα μακριά του δάχτυλα μέσα από τα καστανά μαλλιά του.

«Έχω δει και καλύτερα», του πέταξε εμπαικτικά και στράφηκε προς την πόρτα.

Δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει ένα βήμα και την είχε ακινητοποιήσει πάνω του. Λάτρευε αυτά τα συνεχή παιχνίδια υποταγής μεταξύ τους. Δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να κάνει χωριό με κάποιον που δεν την κοντράριζε στα ίσια. Ο Γκάρετ ωστόσο ήξερε ακριβώς πώς να την κουλαντρίζει. Πότε να είναι γλυκός και τρυφερός, πότε βίαιος και σέξι και πότε ανταγωνιστικός και αμείλικτος, όπως τώρα. Την έσφιξε δυνατά από τα μπράτσα και έχωσε το κεφάλι του στο λαιμό της κάνοντας την να αναρριγήσει σύγκορμη.

«Μμμμ, τόσο υγρή και τόσο γρήγορα», ψιθύρισε ανατριχιαστικά στο αυτί της. «Τι ντροπή να ξέρουν τα ξαδέρφια σου, ότι είσαι μούσκεμα για πάρτη μου», έγλυψε ελαφρά την ερεθισμένη επιδερμίδα της και πριν προλάβει η Κέιτ να μινυρίσει απολαυστικά, είχε εξαφανιστεί από το δωμάτιο.

Απόμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μόνη, να ηρεμήσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε, και μετά ακολούθησε και η ίδια κατεβαίνοντας στο σαλόνι του ισογείου. Βρήκε τον Γκάρετ με την Κάρμεν και τον Ελέαζαρ να κάθονται στους καναπέδες μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν και τον Τζέικομπ και να συζητούν ήδη ζωντανά. Σε μία γωνία στεκόταν η Τάνια ταχταρίζοντας στην αγκαλιά της τη Ρενέσμε και μιλώντας ταυτόχρονα με τον Έντουαρντ. Η Κέιτ καλησπέρισε ευγενικά και φίλησε έναν-έναν τους προσκεκλημένους της και ύστερα, αγνοώντας επιδεικτικά για τιμωρία το μέλλοντα άντρα της, πλησίασε την αδερφή της. Χαιρέτισε τον Έντουαρντ και ύστερα πήρε στα χέρια της το μικρό αξιολάτρευτο βρικολακάκι που είχε μεγαλώσει εκκωφαντικά μέσα σε λίγους μήνες.

«Τι κάνεις, Ρενεσμάκι μου;», την ρώτησε γλυκά.

Είχε μία αναντίρρητη ικανότητα αυτό το παιδί να κερδίζει αμέσως τη συμπάθεια και τη στοργή των πάντων. Μέχρι και της Κέιτ που ποτέ της δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερη θιασώτης των μωρών. Όμως ήταν κάτι πάνω σε αυτό το υβρίδιο που την είχε κάνει να την αγαπήσει και να την θεωρήσει αμέσως μέλος της οικογένειας της. Για αυτό όταν οι Βολτούρι είχαν απειλήσει τη ζωή αυτού του αξιολάτρευτου πλάσματος, δεν είχε διστάσει στιγμή να συμπαρασταθεί στο πλάι των ξαδερφιών της. Αδιαμφισβήτητα ήταν και θέμα υπεράσπισης της ικανότητας του καθενός να ορίζει τη ζωή του καταπώς θέλει, ωστόσο ποτέ πριν η Κέιτ και οι υπόλοιποι Ντενάλι δεν είχαν βρει κάποια αξιόλογη αιτία για να υψώσουν το ανάστημα τους απέναντι στο ιταλικό άντρο. Εν τούτοις η διασφάλιση της επιβίωσης αυτού του χαρισματικού κοριτσιού, ήταν αρκετό έναυσμα. Ίσως για αυτό η μοίρα να την είχε επιβραβεύσει, φέρνοντας στο δρόμο της τον Γκάρετ. Ο αλτρουισμός και τα υψηλά αισθήματα πάντα ανταμείβονται.

Η Ρενέσμε ακούμπησε την παλάμη της στο μάγουλο της Κέιτ και της μετέφερε όλα τα αισθήματα χαράς και αδημονίας που είχε για το γάμο και για το γεγονός ότι θα συμμετείχε και εκείνη ως παρανυφάκι. Εκτός του ότι εξωτερικά ωρίμαζε πολύ πιο γρήγορα από το φυσιολογικό, η συναισθηματική της νοημοσύνη επίσης αυξανόταν με γεωμετρική πρόοδο, τόσο ώστε σού ήταν δύσκολο να αντιληφθείς ότι συνομιλούσες με ένα μωρό που δεν είχε κλείσει ούτε τον πρώτο του χρόνο στη ζωή. Αυτό προκαλούσε θαυμασμό, αλλά και τρόμο στην ξανθιά βρικόλακα. Η Νέσι ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα το πιο μοναδικό ον που είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ. Αλλά ο γλυκός χαρακτήρας της και η ανεπανάληπτη ομορφιά της, την έκαναν πιο επιθυμητή από ότι τρομακτική.

«Χαίρομαι που σκέφτεσαι έτσι», χαμογέλασε με νόημα ο Έντουαρντ.

Καταλάβαινε, πως με την προϊστορία των Ντενάλι και τη δολοφονία της μητέρας τους και της αδερφής τους, ήταν δύσκολο να αποδεχθούν τη Ρενέσμε. Ωστόσο ποτέ ούτε η Κέιτ ούτε η Τάνια δεν κατηγόρησαν τους Κάλεν για το θάνατο της Ιρίνα. Ήταν μία αλυσίδα κακώς ερμηνευμένων γεγονότων που οδήγησαν στο τέλος της μικρότερης Ντενάλι. Η Ιρίνα έπαιρνε πάντοτε λάθος και βεβιασμένες αποφάσεις και αυτό ήταν εκείνο που της στοίχισε τη ζωή. Η Κέιτ θρηνούσε ακόμα για το χαμό της, όμως δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να τον προσάψει σε κάποιον άλλον εκτός από την ίδια.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Γκάρετ σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του και τους πλησίασε. Χάιδεψε στοργικά το κεφάλι της μικρούλας Κάλεν και ύστερα έριξε ένα βλέμμα στην Κέιτ, προσπαθώντας να αποκωδικοποιήσει, αν του είναι ακόμα θυμωμένη. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε στραβά, ωστόσο δεν είπε τίποτα. Αντίθετα μαζί με τη Ρενέσμε και την Τάνια κατευθύνθηκαν προς τους καναπέδες και τους υπόλοιπους αφήνοντας τον Έντουαρντ και τον Γκάρετ μόνους. Ο Έντουαρντ παρατήρησε την κόρη του να ζητάει από την ξανθιά βρικόλακα να της πλέξει τα μακριά μαλλιά σε κοτσίδα και την Κέιτ να δέχεται με χαρά, όταν ένα ελαφρύ βήξιμο του άνδρα δίπλα του τού απέσπασε την προσοχή.

«Έντουαρντ, θα μπορούσα να σου μιλήσω λίγο ιδιαιτέρως;», ρώτησε κάπως αμήχανα ο Αμερικανός.

«Ναι, φυσικά», δέχθηκε δίχως εναντιώσεις ο νεαρός πατέρας και ακολούθησε το μέλλοντα γαμπρό έξω από το σπίτι.

Άρχισαν να προχωρούν προς το δάσος που περιέβαλε το σπίτι χωρίς να συζητούν το οτιδήποτε σημαντικό, εκτός από το πώς ήταν το ταξίδι και άλλες τέτοιες τρυφηλότητες. Το μυαλό του Γκάρετ ήταν ένας πανικός αλλεπάλληλων σκέψεων, οπότε ο Έντουαρντ προτίμησε να τον αποκλείσει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε και να περιμένει να του αποκαλύψει μόνος του το λόγο αυτής της κατιδίαν κουβέντας. Όταν έφτασαν αρκετά μέσα στο δάσος, τόσο αρκετά ώστε να μην ακούγονται από τους κατοίκους του σπιτιού, ο Γκάρετ μείωσε ταχύτητα και κατέβασε το κεφάλι του προβληματισμένος. Ο Έντουαρντ δεν ήξερε ακριβώς πώς έπρεπε να φερθεί. Δεν ήταν ποτέ ιδιαίτερα κοντά με τον Γκάρετ, τόσο όσο ο Καρλάιλ δηλαδή. Για αυτό η έκπληξη του ήταν διπλή, όταν του ζήτησε να μιλήσουν.

«Πώς πάει η καινούργια ζωή;»

Ο Γκάρετ φάνηκε να ταράζεται ελαφρώς από την ερώτηση, λες και είχε ξεχάσει ότι δεν ήταν μόνος. Εν τούτοις ο Έντουαρντ έπρεπε να πει κάτι, ειδάλλως οι χαοτικοί συλλογισμοί του βρικόλακα θα τον τρέλαιναν. Συνήθως το μυαλό του Γκάρετ ήταν ανοιχτό βιβλίο· τίποτα το παράξενο και αλλόκοτο. Σήμερα ωστόσο φαινόταν λες και οι διανοητές διεργασίες του είχαν μπει σε υπερφόρτωση. Ο Γκάρετ έβαλε τα χέρια του στις τσέπες του τζιν του και έφερε μία γύρα με τα μάτια του το τοπίο, σαν να το έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά. Τουλάχιστον έμοιαζε να το απολαμβάνει.

«Καλά», απάντησε χαμογελώντας. «Ξέρεις το αίμα των ζώων δεν αναπληρώνει το αληθινό πράγμα, αλλά το σεξ είναι τέλειο, οπότε εξισορροπούνται λίγο οι καταστάσεις», του έκλεισε περιπαικτικά το μάτι.

Ο Έντουαρντ κατένευσε συμφωνώντας. Ήξερε πόσο δύσκολη ήταν η μετάβαση στη λεγόμενη βρικολακική χορτοφαγία, αλλά ήξερε επίσης πόσο υπέροχο είναι το σεξ με το προορισμένο σου ταίρι. Οπότε αν καλούταν να επιλέξει ανάμεσα στα δύο, θα επέλεγε άνευ αμφιβολίας το δεύτερο και της ιδίας άποψης φερόταν να είναι και ο Γκάρετ. Προς τι λοιπόν αυτός ο μυστικισμός; Είχε δεύτερες σκέψεις για το γάμο; Και αν ναι, γιατί από όλους τους ανθρώπους – τρόπος του λέγειν – είχε αποφασίσει να εκμυστηρευτεί στον ίδιο; Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ περισσότερο για την αποκάλυψη.

«Εσύ, Έντουαρντ, είσαι καλός με τα λόγια, ε;»

Η ερώτηση ήταν τουλάχιστον περίεργη. Αν ήταν καλός με τα λόγια; Ναι, θα μπορούσε να πει πως ήταν καλός με τα λόγια. Τουλάχιστον αυτό του έλεγαν οι άλλοι. Βέβαια αν έκρινε από το πόσες φορές η Μπέλα είχε παραβεί τη γνώμη του, τότε ίσως να έπρεπε να αναθεωρήσει για την ικανότητα της πειθούς του. Αλλά η γυναίκα του ήταν η εξαίρεση στα πάντα, οπότε ναι η απάντηση ήταν πως ήταν καλός στα λόγια. Προτού ωστόσο προλάβει να την ξεστομίσει, ο Γκάρετ είχε προφέρει καινούργια απορία.

«Θέλω να πω ξέρεις τι να λες στις γυναίκες και έτσι. Ρομαντικούρες και από τέτοια», επεξήγησε.

Ο Έντουαρντ δεν κρατήθηκε να μη σηκώσει απορημένα το φρύδι του, μειδιώντας σιβυλλικά. Αν υπήρχε ο τελευταίος βρικόλακας στον κόσμο που να ήξερε τι να λέει στις γυναίκες, τότε αυτός ήταν ο ίδιος. Οκέι, είχε διαβάσει όλους τους ρομαντικούς και ήξερε απέξω όλα τα ερωτικά τσιτάτα, ωστόσο δεν τα είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ποτέ σε καμία γυναίκα, επειδή δεν τον είχε ενδιαφέρει ποτέ καμία γυναίκα μέχρι την Μπέλα. Και σε εκείνη ίσως το πιο ρομαντικό πράγμα που είχε πει να ήταν το _από όταν σε γνώρισα, η ζωή μου έγινε κόλαση_. Προσωπικά προτιμούσε το _έχω δει πολλά πτώματα και είσαι σίγουρα το πιο όμορφο_, αλλά η Μπέλα του είχε αποκαλύψει ότι με το που είχε ξεκινήσει να λέει το πρώτο, τον είχε ήδη ερωτευτεί. Είχε οπότε μεγαλύτερο κέντρο βάρους, αντικειμενικά να το έβλεπε κανείς. Παρόλα αυτά πάλι δεν πρόφτασε να κοινοποιήσει τους συλλογισμούς του στον Γκάρετ. Η διάδραση τους είχε αποτύχει τρανταχτά ως αποκαλούμενη_ συν – ομιλία._

«Θα με βοηθήσεις να γράψω τους όρκους μου;»

Χμμ. Μάλιστα. Ώστε αυτό ήταν το μεγάλο μυστικό που είχε κάνει τα εγκεφαλικά κύτταρα του Γκάρετ να υποστούν μετάλλαξη. Οι όρκοι του γάμου. Ένα πολύ τρομακτικό κεφάλαιο στη ζωή ενός άντρα. Θυμόταν και τον Τζάσπερ και τον Έμετ να προστρέχουν στην αρωγή του για τους δικούς τους. Φυσικά είχε δεχθεί να τους διευκολύνει διαβεβαιώνοντας τους, ότι ναι τα κορίτσια ανεξαρτήτως είδους λατρεύουν να ακούν για το πόσο έχασαν τη γη κάτω από τα πόδια τους, όταν τις αντίκρισαν, και πως όχι, δε θα νομίζουν ότι τις κοροϊδεύουν, αν τους δηλώσουν ότι τα μάτια τους λάμπουν πιο πολύ και από τα αστέρια. Ευτυχώς που οι γάμοι απείχαν μερικές δεκαετίες και κανείς δεν είχε προσέξει ότι οι όρκοι των δύο γαμπρών ήταν περίπου οι ίδιοι, αν όχι πανομοιότυποι. Προς στιγμήν μπήκε στον πειρασμό να ακολουθήσει τη γνωστή πεπατημένη, αλλά το αποκαρδιωμένο ύφος του Γκάρετ και το γεγονός, ότι δεν τους θυμόταν πλέον και τόσο καλά, τον έκαναν να εγκαταλείψει την ιδέα.

«Εντάξει, κανένα πρόβλημα», δέχθηκε κερδίζοντας ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο από τον Αμερικάνο. «Αλλά δε θα ήταν καλύτερα να προσπαθούσες μόνος σου; Θα είναι πιο αληθινό έτσι. Πιο από καρδιάς», προσπάθησε να του δώσει να καταλάβει.

Άλλωστε στο δικό του γάμο δεν είχε προετοιμάσει το παραμικρό. Δε χρειαζόταν. Και μόνο που αντίκριζε το γλυκό πρόσωπο της, τα αισθήματα έτρεχαν σαν ποτάμι από μέσα του. Μμμ! Πιασάρικη ατάκα! Να την έχει στο νου του για ανάλογες περιπτώσεις. Ήταν δεδομένο πως θα του φαινόταν χρήσιμη μία από αυτές τις ημέρες με τόσους γάμους στα σκαριά. Της Έμιλυ και του Σαμ, του Πωλ και της Ρέιτσελ, του Τζάρεντ και της Κιμ, μέχρι και του σερίφη Σουάν με τη Σου Κλίαργουωτερ. Αν ερχόταν και ο πεθερός του να του ζητήσει συμβουλή για τους όρκους, το επόμενο βήμα θα ήταν να ανοίξει ιστοσελίδα παροχής υπηρεσιών. Αλλά το τελειωτικό χτύπημα θα ήταν, αν στην ανάγκη του προσέπεφτε και ο Τζέικομπ, όταν θα νυμφευόταν την κόρη του. Ο Έντουαρντ αναρρίγησε και μόνο στην ιδέα.

Έστρεψε ξανά την προσοχή του στον Γκάρετ, ο οποίος στο μεταξύ είχε βγάλει ένα σκισμένο φύλλο τετραδίου από την πίσω τσέπη του παντελονιού του, το είχε ξεδιπλώσει και το κοιτούσε με σφιγμένα χείλη. Ύστερα σήκωσε για λίγο τα μάτια του στον έτερο βρικόλακα, πριν τα ξανακατεβάσει σχεδόν με ντροπή. Έφερε το ένα του χέρι στα φρύδια του και ξύστηκε αμήχανα, μία χειρονομία που σίγουρα θα του είχε μείνει από τα χρόνια του ως άνθρωπος. Ήταν περίεργο το πόσο κόλλαγαν στο υποσυνείδητο μας ορισμένες συνήθειες και μας συντρόφευαν για πάντα, μέχρι και μετά το θάνατο.

«Έχω κάνει ορισμένες απόπειρες, αν και νομίζω είναι χάλια», είπε τελικά ο Γκάρετ. «Θα ήθελες να τις ακούσεις;», διερωτήθηκε δειλά.

«Ναι, βέβαια», τον ενθάρρυνε ο Έντουαρντ.

Ο Γκάρετ αναπετάρισε εμφανώς και βήχοντας για να καθαρίσει το λαιμό του, άλλη μία ανθρώπινη συνήθεια, ξεκίνησε να απαγγέλει με περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση από πριν. Στην αρχή ο Έντουαρντ τον άκουγε προσεκτικά. Μετά με απορία. Λίγο προτού το τέλος με το ζόρι συγκρατούταν να μη γελάσει. Ίσως έφταιγε το _Η αγάπη είναι σαν το κλάσιμο. Αν πιεστείς πολύ, θα σου φύγει κανένα σκατό _ή το _Όταν σε βλέπω, ξυπνάει το κτήνος μέσα μου_ ή κιόλας το _Σε αγαπάω τόσο πολύ που θέλω να σε κόψω σε χίλια κομμάτια_. Μπορεί βέβαια να ήταν και το _Θα σε αγαπάω πάντα, ακόμα και όταν δεν είσαι γυμνή_, αν και ενδεχομένως το αποκορύφωμα να συνίστατο στο _Η αγάπη μου για σένα είναι σαν φωτοβολίδα, γιατί έτσι και με αφήσεις ποτέ, θα σου κάψω το σπίτι_.

Μετά από αυτό η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν κρατήθηκε να μην ξεσπάσει σε βροντερό γέλιο. Είχε διπλωθεί στα δύο, ενώ αν ήταν ζωντανός, μετά βεβαιότητας θα είχαν τρέξει δάκρυα από τα μάτια του. Ταυτόχρονα προσπαθούσε να ζητήσει συγνώμη από τον Γκάρετ που τον κοιτούσε πλήρως ταπεινωμένος και είχε κρύψει προ πολλού το χαρτί με τις προσπάθειες του ξανά στην τσέπη του. Ο Έντουαρντ κατάφερε να συνέλθει πολλή ώρα μετά, όταν ο Αμερικάνος είχε πάρει μία έκφραση απροκάλυπτης δυσαρέσκειας. Για να τον εξευμενίσει, του υποσχέθηκε ότι θα του γράψει τους όρκους του και συμφώνησε με τον εαυτό του να μεταχειριστεί όλη τη συγγραφική του ικανότητα. Εδώ είχε να κάνει με περιστατικό έκτακτης ανάγκης. Ο Γκάρετ ευχαριστήθηκε υπέρ του δέοντος με την έκβαση της συνομιλίας τους και ξέχασε μονομιάς την αγενή αντίδραση του βρικόλακα στο ξεμπρόστιασμα της ψυχής του. Μονιασμένοι και πάλι φίλοι, επέστρεψαν πίσω στο σπίτι, όπου θα τον περίμενε η σίγουρα ακόμα μανιασμένη Κέιτ. Εν τούτοις αυτό θα το αντιμετώπιζε αργότερα, όταν θα έμεναν μόνοι. Γιατί μπορεί στα λόγια να μην ήταν καλός, στις πράξεις όμως ήταν ο καλύτερος.

* * *

**_Σε αυτό το θραύσμα είδαμε και λίγο παραπάνω τον Έντουαρντ. Πώς τον κόψατε; Ναι στη δική μου εκδοχή είναι πιο κουλ και πλακατζής. Σόρυ φαν του Κάλεν αλλά απλά δεν τον αντέχω τον τέλειο, δυσκοίλιο πρωταγωνιστή της Μέγιερ, έτσι τον προσάρμοσα στα δικά μου μέτρα ;) Επίσης ο Γκάρετ και η Κέιτ πώς σας φάνηκαν; Αναμένω σχόλια σας!_**

**_Ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τις αχτύπητες σχολιάστριες μου, Helen, Alice15 και Chriss veta._**

**_Εύχομαι σε όλους να περάσετε ένα όμορφο Σαββατοκύριακο!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	24. Κεφάλαιο 24

**_Καλό μήνα! Πρώτο ανοιξιάτικο ερωτικό θραύσμα και συνεχίζουμε με την εξιχνίαση της δολοφονίας στο Γκρίνβιλ. Για να δουμε, αν η νεαρή μας Κάλεν θα καταφέρει να ξετρυπώσει τον ένοχο!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 24: ΕΝΑΣ ΒΡΙΚΟΛΑΚΑΣ ΑΝΑΜΕΣΑ ΜΑΣ**

_Σήμερα στις δέκα προ μεσημβρίας τοπική ώρα κηδεύτηκε η αξιότιμη και σεβαστή από όλους μας καθηγήτρια θεολογίας κυρία Χόλυ Γκόλντμαν. Η κυρία Γκόλντμαν, ενεργό μέλος της μικρής κοινότητας του Γκρίνβιλ, βρέθηκε νεκρή τα ξημερώματα της περασμένης Παρασκευής στο δάσος Μανίστι κοντά στην περιοχή Γουάιτ Κλάουντ μετά από ανώνυμο τηλεφώνημα. Η αιτία του θανάτου της σύμφωνα με το σερίφη Λάτσον ήταν ένα δάγκωμα στο λαιμό από άγριο ζώο. Είχε να σημειωθεί τουλάχιστον επτά χρόνια παρόμοια επίθεση σε άνθρωπο και ο κύριος Λάτσον καλεί όλους τους πολίτες να επιδείξουν ψυχραιμία και προσοχή και να αποφεύγουν τις βόλτες στο δάσος για λίγο διάστημα, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να βρεθεί το επικίνδυνο κτήνος._

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν έκλεισε το ραδιόφωνο και στάθηκε σκεφτικός δίπλα από το έπιπλο με το ηχοσύστημα. Γύρω του όλοι οι υπόλοιποι Κάλεν βρίσκονταν σε παρόμοια περισυλλογή και ανησυχία. Η έκθεση του σερίφη, παρότι καθόλα πειστική για τον απλό κόσμο, δεν απαντούσε σε δύο βασικά ερωτήματα. Πρώτον τι λόγο είχε να κάνει βόλτες μία μεσήλικη θεοσεβούμενη γυναίκα στις δύο τα ξημερώματα στο δάσος μόνη της και δεύτερον τι ακριβώς είχε σκοτώσει την εν λόγω γυναίκα, όταν κανένα σαρκοφάγο γνωστό στον άνθρωπο δεν μπορούσε να είχε προκαλέσει αυτό το δάγκωμα. Στο πρώτο ερώτημα δεν ήταν σε θέση να απαντήσει ούτε εκείνος. Για το δεύτερο ωστόσο γνώριζε πολύ καλά την απάντηση. Αυτό που τον προβλημάτιζε περισσότερο από όλα όμως ήταν ένα. Πού είχε χαθεί ο βρικόλακας που είχε επιτεθεί στη θεολόγο;

Όταν ο Τζέικομπ με τη Ρενέσμε ανακάλυψαν το πτώμα της κυρίας Γκόλντμαν, κάλεσαν αμέσως τους Κάλεν, οι οποίοι κατέφτασαν το δίχως άλλο στο σημείο του φόνου. Όλοι μαζί προσπάθησαν να βρουν κάποιο ίχνος για να εντοπίσουν το δολοφόνο, ωστόσο όλες οι απόπειρες τους απέβησαν άκαρπες. Είχαν σαρώσει την περιοχή, χωρίς όμως αποτέλεσμα. Επέστρεψαν άπραγοι και τηλεφώνησαν στο αστυνομικό τμήμα, για να δηλώσουν το έγκλημα, φυσικά αποκρύπτοντας την ταυτότητα τους. Κανείς δεν ήθελε η Ρενέσμε να μπλεχτεί σε μία τέτοια υπόθεση. Μετά από εκεί ο Έντουαρντ με τον Τζάσπερ και τον Έμετ γύρισαν πολλές φορές στο δάσος Μανίστι, εν τούτοις το μυστήριο παρέμενε αδιάλυτο.

Στο υπόβαθρο ακούστηκε θόρυβος αυτοκινήτου και ο Έντουαρντ αναδύθηκε από τους συλλογισμούς του. Σε λίγο έξω από το σπίτι πάρκαρε το τζιπ της Νέσι και από μέσα βγήκαν εκείνη με τον Τζέικομπ. Φορούσαν και οι δύο μαύρα, καθότι είχαν μόλις επιστρέψει από την κηδεία της καθηγήτριας. Η Έσμε άνοιξε την πόρτα και τους υποδέχθηκε στη βίλα. Ο Έντουαρντ μπορεί να μην είχε πλέον τη δυνατότητα να διαβάσει το μυαλό της κόρης του, όμως ήταν προφανές στο παρουσιαστικό της, πόσο την είχε επηρεάσει το όλο δυστύχημα. Ήλπιζε να βρουν σύντομα τον υπαίτιο, επειδή η παρουσία ενός αιμοβόρου βρικόλακα τόσο κοντά στη Νέσι, τον κρατούσε σε συνεχή αναβρασμό.

Σαν να αντιλήφθηκε την ανησυχία του, η κόρη του τον πλησίασε και τον αγκάλιασε τρυφερά. Εκείνος την έσφιξε απαλά πάνω του δίνοντας της ένα μικρό φιλί στο μέτωπο. Οι υπόλοιποι Κάλεν περιτριγύρισαν τον Τζέικομπ αδημονώντας να αποσπάσουν πληροφορίες για την κηδεία. Είχε ακούσει κάτι; Είχε δει κάτι; Ο σερίφης ήξερε περισσότερα από όσα έλεγε; Μήπως κάποιος, ο οποιοσδήποτε, είχε αντιληφθεί πως συνέβαινε κάτι περίεργο; Ο Τζέικομπ απάντησε αρνητικά σε όλες τις ερωτήσεις. Η λειτουργία διεξήχθη όπως όλες οι επαρχιώτικες λειτουργίες· βαρετά. Ο κόσμος ήταν περισσότερο απασχολημένος να παρατηρεί την καινούργια γιατρό με τον Ιθαγενή, παρά να θρηνεί για την απώλεια της θεολόγου. Το μόνο σαφές συμπέρασμα που εξήχθη από το δρώμενο, ήταν πως η κυρία Γκόλντμαν δεν ήταν και τόσο αγαπητή στους συμπολίτες της, όσο ήθελε να δείξει ο επικήδειος της.

«Δεν απορώ καθόλου. Όπως μου την έδειξε η Νέσι, θα ήταν καμία από αυτές τις γεροντοκόρες που βρίζουν περιφρονητικά όλο τον κόσμο και μισούν όποιον είναι ευτυχισμένος», έγρουξε ο Κιγιέτ.

«Τζέικ, ντροπή!», τον μάλωσε μαλακά η Νέσι. «Ό,τι και να ήταν, σε κανέναν δεν αξίζει να πεθάνει με αυτόν τον τρόπο», προσέθεσε ύστερα σαν να μονολογούσε.

«Το ξέρω, με συγχωρείς», παραδέχθηκε ο μεταμορφιστής και τραβώντας την προς το μέρος του έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του με τα δικά της.

«Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε;», ήρθε η απορία της Ρόζαλι που αποτελούσε κοινό ερώτημα όλης της οικογένειας.

«Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα άλλο από το να περιμένουμε», απάντησε συνοφρυωμένος ο Έντουαρντ.

«Να περιμένουμε τι;», απόρησε ξανά η ξανθιά βρικόλακας.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν στράφηκε προς το παράθυρο πίσω του παρατηρώντας το πράσινο τοπίο. Σύντομα θα έπεφταν τα πρώτα χιόνια και η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ήδη κρύα. Άθελα του ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να τον διαπερνά, μία παγωμένη ανατριχίλα που είχε πολύ καιρό να τον επισκεφτεί, ίσως και από την τελευταία φορά που ζεστό αίμα είχε κυλήσει στις φλέβες του. Έβαλε τα χέρια του στις τσέπες αμήχανα και πήρε μία αχρείαστη βαθιά ανάσα. Ύστερα πρόφερε αργά τις λέξεις που φοβόταν περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο, μεταφέροντας σε όλους στο δωμάτιο την ίδια παγωμάρα με εκείνον.

«Να περιμένουμε να ξαναχτυπήσει»

* * *

Εκείνο το βράδυ η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν έκανε άσχημο ύπνο. Έβλεπε συνεχώς εφιάλτες και στριφογυρνούσε ακατάπαυστα. Όταν σηκώθηκε το πρωί, ένιωθε το κορμί της κουρασμένο όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που ήθελε, ήταν να ετοιμαστεί και να πάει στη δουλειά, ωστόσο γνώριζε πως το καλύτερο γιατρικό για αυτές τις περιπτώσεις είναι η επιστροφή στην κανονικότητα. Ο Τζέικομπ ξύπνησε μαζί της, θέλοντας προφανώς να την εφησυχάσει όσο μπορούσε. Έφαγαν πρωινό και ύστερα η Νέσι μπήκε στο μαύρο τζιπ και ξεκίνησε για το σχολείο. Στο δρόμο δεν άνοιξε ραδιόφωνο· ο τοπικός σταθμός θα ασχολιόταν σίγουρα πάλι με το θέμα της επίθεσης. Ήξερε πως δε γινόταν να το αγνοεί, αλλά προτιμούσε να μην το σκέφτεται όλη την ώρα. Δεν ήταν ότι φοβόταν για τη σωματική της ακεραιότητα, όχι δεν ήταν καθόλου αυτό. Φοβόταν για το χάος που θα μπορούσε να επιφέρει η παρουσία ενός τέτοιου κυνηγού στη ζωή της· στην καθόλα οργανωμένη και προστατευμένη ζωή της.

Έφτασε στο προαύλιο του λυκείου που σε αντίθεση με την προηγούμενη Πέμπτη δεν έμοιαζε καθόλου γιορτινό. Πάρκαρε σε μία θέση και κατέβηκε. Δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να συνδιαλεγεί ξανά με τους συναδέλφους της, οπότε απέφυγε την κεντρική είσοδο και αντίθετα έστριψε στα δεξιά και βρέθηκε μπροστά από την πόρτα του ιατρείου. Ο διευθυντής την είχε ήδη προμηθεύσει με το κλειδί, οπότε άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα. Αριστερά της ήταν το κρεβάτι εξέτασης, ο νιπτήρας και το φαρμακείο και ευθεία μπροστά της ένα μικρό άσπρο γραφείο. Πλησίασε και ακούμπησε την τσάντα της πάνω στη λεία επιφάνεια.

Ήταν βέβαιη πως θα είχε πολλή λίγη αντικειμενική δουλειά, οπότε είχε προνοήσει και είχε φέρει μαζί το φορητό υπολογιστή της, ώστε τουλάχιστον να περνάει κάπως το οκτάωρο. Εκτός από την πρακτική της είχε επιλεγεί και ως επιστημονικός συνεργάτης για το Παναμερικανικό Περιοδικό Ιατρικής, για το οποίο καλούταν να συγγράφει μία έρευνα κάθε έξι μήνες. Η πρώτη της δημοσίευση αναφερόταν στην πτυχιακή της εργασία για τη νόσο του Αλτσχάιμερ. Τώρα είχε σκεφτεί να ασχοληθεί με την καλλιέργεια γονιδιακά μεταλλαγμένων βακτηρίων για την αντιμετώπιση του ιού του AIDS. Ήταν ένα πολύ ενδιαφέρον θέμα με ελάχιστη βιβλιογραφία και την είχε συνεπάρει. Φυσικά θα απαιτούνταν και μία σειρά πολύπλοκων πειραμάτων, ωστόσο ο παππούς της ο Κάρλαιλ είχε ήδη φροντίσει να φτιάξει ένα πλήρως εξοπλισμένο και σύγχρονο εργαστήριο στο σπίτι τους στο δάσος.

Η Ρενέσμε έκατσε στην άβολη καρέκλα πίσω από το γραφείο και άνοιξε τον υπολογιστή της. Η φωτογραφία της με τον Τζέικομπ αγκαλιά την ημέρα της αποφοίτησης της εμφανίστηκε στην επιφάνεια εργασίας. Φορούσε ακόμα την μπορντό τήβεννο με το ασορτί καπέλο και στο χέρι της κρατούσε το πτυχίο της περήφανη. Στο παρασκήνιο διακρίνονταν και άλλα άτομα, φοιτητές με τους γονείς τους. Στα αριστερά φαινόταν και η Κάρλα με το Σεθ σε μία από τις σπάνιες στιγμές αμοιβαίας στοργής. Η μελαμψή κοπέλα είχε τυλίξει τα χέρια της γύρω από το σβέρκο του μεταμορφιστή και τον κοιτούσε γλυκά, ενώ εκείνος την έσφιγγε από τη μέση, η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του να μιμείται της δική της.

Η Νέσι είχε να τους δει περίπου δύο μήνες και της είχαν λείψει. Μετά το Πανεπιστήμιο η φίλη της είχε προτιμήσει να ασχοληθεί με κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό για την πρακτική της. Είχε καταταγεί στους Γιατρούς χωρίς σύνορα και είχε φύγει για την Αϊτή παρέα φυσικά με το Σεθ. Η Ρενέσμε είχε εκπλαγεί ευχάριστα με την επιλογή της. Δεν είχε πιστέψει ποτέ, πως η Κάρλα ήταν άνθρωπος αλτρουιστής. Φαίνεται το αποτύπωμα δεν είχε αλλάξει μόνο τον Κιγιέτ. Από τη μεριά της η εν μέρει βρικόλακας δεν μπορούσε να συμμεριστεί τη φιλανθρωπία της τέως συμφοιτήτριας της. Είτε το ήθελε είτε όχι ανήκε σε ένα διαφορετικό είδος και δεν είχε θέση μέσα στην κοινωνία των ανθρώπων, όπως ακριβώς οι άνθρωποι δε γινόταν να ζήσουν μαζί με τα λιοντάρια. Μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται κοντά τους, να τα παρατηρούν, να τα εξετάζουν, να συγχρωτίζονται μαζί τους ακόμα, αλλά δε θα ανήκαν ποτέ στον κόσμο τους. Για αυτό η νεαρή Κάλεν είχε διαλέξει να αφιερωθεί στην επιστημονική έρευνα και ελάχιστα στην πρακτική Ιατρική.

Ετοιμαζόταν να ξεκινήσει το ψάξιμο στο Διαδίκτυο για συναφή με τα μεταλλαγμένα βακτήρια άρθρα, όταν εντελώς αναπάντεχα της ήρθε μήνυμα από το ένα και αυτό πρόσωπο που σκεφτόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή. Χαμογέλασε πλατιά και βιάστηκε να την καλέσει δορυφορικά. Η Κάρλα δέχτηκε την κλήση της και σύντομα την έβλεπε ζωντανά σε ένα μικρό παραθυράκι στην οθόνη του υπολογιστή της. Τα μαλλιά της έχασκαν σγουρά και προς πάσα κατεύθυνση, αλλά προσπαθώντας να τα περιορίσει τα είχε δεμένα με μία πολύχρωμη κορδέλα. Κατά τα άλλα ήταν η ίδια, ντυμένη με ένα χακί φανελάκι που δεν έμοιαζε και πολύ καθαρό. Το όμορφο πρόσωπο της φαινόταν κουρασμένο, όμως στα κατάμαυρα μάτια της έλαμπε ολοκάθαρα η χαρακτηριστική φλόγα της εκρηκτικής προσωπικότητας της που σε έκανε είτε να την λατρεύεις είτε να την μισείς.

«Τι κάνεις, πριγκίπισσα;», την ρώτησε μειδιώντας σκωπτικά.

«Καλά είμαι, μπουμπούκα μου. Εσύ;», την χαιρέτισε με τη σειρά της η Ρενέσμε.

«Καλά», απάντησε αργόσυρτα η Κάρλα. «Με τρεις ώρες ύπνο κάθε ημέρα, αλλά τα καταφέρνω», γέλασε στραβά.

«Πώς είναι εκεί τα πράγματα;», ενδιαφέρθηκε η Νέσι.

«Παράδεισος!», ήρθε η σαρκαστική απάντηση. «Η χολέρα κάνει πάρτι σε αυτή τη χώρα. Τους γιατρεύουμε και ξανακολλάνε μέσα στα σκατά που ζούνε. Ένας τύπος την έχει σκαπουλάρει τέσσερις φορές! Νομίζω πάει για το παγκόσμιο ρεκόρ», κάγχασε η Κάρλα.

«Τουλάχιστον έχεις καλούς συναδέλφους;», διερωτήθηκε με αγωνία η βρικόλακας, καθότι ήξερε πόσο προβληματική ήταν η συναναστροφή της φίλης της με άλλους ανθρώπους.

«Προσπαθούν», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους λεπτούς ώμους της η μελαμψή κοπέλα. «Τρέχουμε τόσο πολύ όλη την ημέρα, που μερικών δε θυμάμαι ούτε το όνομα τους. Είναι ένας χαμός εδώ, Νες. Πάνε δύο χρόνια από το σεισμό και δεν έχει γίνει σχεδόν τίποτα. Έχουν γαμηθεί τα πάντα», κατέβασε λίγο το βλέμμα της. «Μερικές φορές σκέφτομαι ότι όλα είναι μηχανισμοί της φύσης για την εξόντωση μας και ότι κάθομαι και παλεύω με το αναπόφευκτο»

«Και μετά;», ρώτησε απαλά η Νέσι.

«Και μετά έρχονται τα αντιβιοτικά», η Κάρλα ξανασήκωσε τη ματιά της χαμογελώντας. «Το διεστραμμένο το μυαλό μας έχει κάνει παπάδες και πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε να το χρησιμοποιούμε μέχρι τη σωτηρία ή την καταστροφή μας»

«Το χρησιμοποιείς για έναν πολύ ευγενικό σκοπό, Κάρλα», είπε γλυκά η βρικόλακας.

«Θα δείξει», απάντησε μόνο η Αφροαμερικανή.

«Ο Σεθ τι κάνει;», άλλαξε θέμα η Ρενέσμε αντιλαμβανόμενη την αμηχανία της φίλης της.

«Ως συνήθως βοηθάει τους πάντες και τα πάντα», ανασήκωσε με πάρεση τα φρύδια της. «Έχει δηλώσει εθελοντής στην Επιτροπή Ανοικοδόμησης και όλη την ημέρα είναι στις οικοδομές. Βλεπόμαστε μόνο για να κοιμηθούμε», προσέθεσε με κάποια ενόχληση, σαν από όλη την κατάσταση αυτό να την πείραζε περισσότερο. «Μου είπε πάντως ότι μίλησε με τον Τζέικ», ανέφερε ιχνηλατικά.

Η Ρενέσμε δαγκώθηκε ελαφρά. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε να μοιραστεί με την κολλητή της τα νέα, αλλά φοβόταν ότι θα άκουγε τα ίδια ακριβώς λόγια που είχε ακούσει από όλους τους συγγενείς της και τον Τζέικομπ. Να φύγουν, να μετακομίσουν, να αλλάξουν σπίτι. Να παραιτηθεί και να πάνε αλλού. Η Νέσι ωστόσο δεν το επιθυμούσε αυτό. Είχε περάσει όλη την παιδική της ηλικία στον τρόμο των κακών βρικολάκων που θα έρχονταν να την σκοτώσουν ανά πάσα στιγμή. Τώρα όμως ήταν μεγάλη και μπορούσε να προστατέψει τον εαυτό της. Δε θα πήγαινε πουθενά. Κανείς δε θα έκανε κουμάντο στις επιλογές της. Το είχε ξεκαθαρίσει και στην οικογένεια της και είχαν αναγκαστεί να αποδεχθούν την απόφαση της. Η Κάρλα εν τούτοις ήταν ενδεχομένως ο μοναδικός πιο πεισματάρης άνθρωπος από εκείνη.

«Νες, πρέπει να φύγεις από εκεί», ήρθε η επιβεβαίωση των σκέψεων της και η νεαρή βρικόλακας δεν κρατήθηκε να μην παίξει εκνευρισμένα τα μάτια της.

Φυσικά η Κάρλα το πρόσεξε.

«Μη μου μουτρώνεις εμένα, πριγκίπισσα», την έψεξε. «Ξέρεις ότι έχω δίκιο», είπε με νόημα.

«Κάρλα, έχεις πάει σε ένα νησί τίγκα στη χολέρα και λες σε εμένα ότι πρέπει να φύγω;», αντέκρουσε η Ρενέσμε.

«Είμαι εμβολιασμένη», πήρε ένα ύφος η Κάρλα που μεταφραζόταν σε _Είναι δυνατόν να σκέφτηκες αυτό το επιχείρημα;_. «Αλλά την τελευταία φορά που κοίταξα, δε θυμάμαι να υπήρχε εμβόλιο για το δάγκωμα του βρ … », σταμάτησε απότομα, όταν είδε τα γουρλωμένα μάτια της Νέσι· ώρα ήταν να τους κρυφάκουγε και κανένας! «Κατάλαβες ποιου», συνέχισε γρήγορα. «Σόρυ, αλλά εδώ όλοι μιλάνε Γαλλικά και ξεχάστηκα!»

«Και εσύ πώς συνεννοείσαι;», ρώτησε η Ρενέσμε, κυρίως με σκοπό να απομακρύνει τη συζήτηση από αυτά τα επικίνδυνα νερά.

«Με τη γλώσσα του σώματος», απάντησε με πάρεση η Κάρλα. «Έχω μάθει και πέντε βασικές λέξεις, έτσι και αλλιώς όλοι με τα ίδια συμπτώματα έρχονται. Εγκώ, κυρία, τουαλέτα, όλη μέρα, τσιρλίπιπι, κοιλιάει πονά μου και τέτοια»

Η Ρενέσμε γέλασε εύθυμα με τη γελοία αναπαράσταση της γιατρού. Μπορεί συνήθως η φίλη της να ήταν δύστροπη και ξινισμένη, ωστόσο είχε μία πολύ λεπτή και διακριτική αίσθηση του χιούμορ που αν την αντιλαμβανόσουν έσκαγες στα γέλια. Η σημαντικότερη προϋπόθεση ωστόσο ήταν να μην παίρνεις τον εαυτό σου στα σοβαρά, ειδάλλως η Κάρλα είχε τον ιδανικό τρόπο να βρίσκει και να χτυπάει τα πιο ευαίσθητα σημεία σου κάνοντας σε ψυχοσυναισθηματικό ράκος. Η Ρενέσμε είχε υπάρξει μάρτυρας τέτοιων περιπτώσεων ουκ ολίγες φορές κατά τα φοιτητικά τους χρόνια, όπου διάφορες κοπέλες κυρίως είχαν πλαντάξει στο κλάμα εξαιτίας των αγενών, εν τούτοις πέρα για πέρα αληθινών, σχολίων της μελαχρινής κοπέλας.

«Μην ξεφεύγουμε όμως από το θέμα μας!», επέστρεψε στην αυστηρή φυσιογνωμία της η Κάρλα· η Νέσι έπρεπε να νιώθει περήφανη που είχε καταφέρει να αποσπάσει την προσοχή της έστω και για δύο δευτερόλεπτα. «Να σηκωθείς να φύγεις από εκεί αμέσως!», την διέταξε απροκάλυπτα.

«Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως δεν πρόκειται να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο», δήλωσε με έμφαση η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της μπροστά στο στήθος της. «Η απόφαση να έρθω εδώ ήταν δική μου και κανείς δε θα με εξαναγκάσει να την απαρνηθώ. Οπότε ας την σταματήσουμε αυτή τη συζήτηση, δε βγάζει πουθενά», προσέθεσε απότομα· είχε βαρεθεί να ακούει τα ίδια και τα ίδια τέσσερις ημέρες τώρα.

«Νες, μην κάνεις σαν κακομαθημένο κωλόπαιδο!», την μάλωσε η Κάρλα.

«Δεν κάνω σαν κακομαθημένο κωλόπαιδο!», νευρίασε εκείνη.

«Έτσι ακριβώς κάνεις!», αντέκρουσε η φίλη της. «Θέλεις σώνει και ντε να κάτσεις εκεί πέρα χωρίς να υπάρχει καμία ανάγκη, αλλά αντίθετα εμφανής κίνδυνος! Και όλα αυτά γιατί; Για να αποδείξεις ότι ενηλικιώθηκες; Ότι τα βγάζεις πέρα μόνη σου; Αν αυτή δεν είναι συμπεριφορά κακομαθημένου κωλόπαιδου, τότε ποια είναι;», έγρουξε η Κάρλα. «Αν θες vivere pericolosamente, έλα εδώ», προσέθεσε λίγο πιο ανάλαφρα. «Την άλλη φορά ένας μπάρμπας με δάγκωσε την ώρα που του εξέταζα τις αμυγδαλές. Τρία ράμματα στον αντίχειρα», κούνησε με νόημα το εν λόγω δάχτυλο μπροστά στην κάμερα, αν και η Ρενέσμε δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει κάτι.

«Είστε όλοι σας παρανοϊκοί!», πέταξε ψηλά τα χέρια της στον αέρα με αγανάκτηση. «Δεν αντιμετωπίζω κανένα κίνδυνο. Ήταν ένα μεμονωμένο γεγονός και το έχετε κάνει σήριαλ! Το πιθανότερο να ήταν ένας νομάς που απλά περνούσε! Ούτε ο πρώτος θα είναι, ούτε ο τελευταίος! Δηλαδή δεν πρέπει να κυκλοφορώ πουθενά, για να μην πετύχω κάποιον;»

«Λες βλακείες και το ξέρεις!», ανταπάντησε η σγουρομάλλα κοπέλα. «Εδώ δε μιλάμε με πιθανότητες. Εδώ μιλάμε με απτά γεγονότα. Με μία δολοφονία!», την κοίταξε έντονα.

«Αυτά είναι γελοιότητες!», κούνησε το κεφάλι της η Ρενέσμε. «Προσωπικά πιστεύω ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να … »

_Ξαναβρούμε ίχνη του_, ήθελε να προσθέσει, όταν ξαφνικά έπιασε στον αέρα μία πολύ γνώριμη μυρωδιά. Στην αρχή ήταν πολύ αδιόρατη, ακόμα και για την ίδια, αλλά σιγά-σιγά γινόταν όλο και πιο έντονη, ώσπου την κατέκλυσε πλήρως. Τρομοκρατημένη στράφηκε προς την πόρτα στα δεξιά της. Ήταν η εσωτερική πόρτα που συνέδεε το ιατρείο της με το σχολείο. Όχι, δεν μπορούσε. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν! Σίγουρα είχε κάνει λάθος! Επέστρεψε βιαστικά την προσοχή της στον υπολογιστή της, όπου η Κάρλα την κοιτούσε παραξενεμένη.

«Σε παίρνω σε λίγο», είπε γρήγορα και τερμάτισε την κλήση, πριν εκείνη προλάβει να αντιδράσει.

Κατέβασε το κλείστρο του λάπτοπ και ύστερα σηκώθηκε αργά από τη θέση της. Με διστακτικά βήματα πλησίασε την πόρτα και την άνοιξε διακριτικά. Η μυρωδιά ήταν πολύ πιο έντονη τώρα. Ο διάδρομος μπροστά της ήταν άδειος, αλλά μπορούσε να ακούσει ομιλίες από το βάθος, από το μέρος της γραμματείας. Η κυρία Άιρονς μάλλον ενημέρωνε κάποιο μαθητή για το πρόγραμμα του. Η Ρενέσμε άρχισε να περπατά προς το σημείο των φωνών που ήταν ακριβώς το ίδιο σημείο από όπου ερχόταν η αλάνθαστη οσμή. Διέσχισε την απόσταση με την καρδιά της να χτυπάει δυνατά μέσα στα στήθη της. Όταν έφτασε στο χώρο της υποδοχής, παρατήρησε πράγματι την ηλικιωμένη κυρία να συνομιλεί με ένα μεγαλόσωμο αγόρι.

«Α, καλημέρα, Ρενέσμε», είπε ξαφνικά η κυρία Άιρονς, όταν παρατήρησε τη νεαρή κοπέλα. «Να σου συστήσω τον καινούργιο μαθητή του σχολείου μας, Στέφαν Μάρλοου. Μας έρχεται από τη μακρινή Ιρλανδία. Στέφαν, από εδώ η κυρία Ρενέσμε Κάλεν, η γιατρός μας»

Ο φερώνυμος ως Στέφαν Μάρλοου στράφηκε αργά προς το μέρος της κοκκινομάλλας. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλός, γύρω στο ένα και ογδόντα πέντε, αδύνατος και ευειδής. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν καλοσχηματισμένο με έντονες γωνίες και ψηλά ζυγωματικά. Της χαμογέλασε γλυκά και σήκωσε το χέρι του σε χαιρετισμό. Φορούσε ένα τζιν, μία κολεγιακή μπλούζα, αθλητικά παπούτσια και δερμάτινο μπουφάν. Στον ώμο του ήταν περασμένη χυτά μία σχολική τσάντα. Έμοιαζε ένας καθόλα φυσιολογικός έφηβος κοντά στα δεκαεπτά.

Αλλά αυτή η μυρωδιά … Αυτή η μυρωδιά παρέμενε, αυτή η μυρωδιά που δε γινόταν να συγχυστεί με οτιδήποτε άλλο. Αυτή η μυρωδιά που τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να την καλύψει, όπως τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την εκκωφαντική σιωπή, εκεί όπου κανονικά θα έπρεπε να χτυπάει η καρδιά του. Η Ρενέσμε έκανε μερικά ακόμα σιγανά βήματα και έφτασε κοντά του. Άπλωσε το χέρι της και εκείνος της το έσφιξε απαλά με το δικό του. Η κρυστάλλινη ψύχρα του αγγίσματος του της μετέφερε ανατριχίλες σε όλο το κορμί. Όχι, δεν υπήρχε κανένα περιθώριο λάθους. Ο Στέφαν Μάρλοου ήταν βρικόλακας.

* * *

_**Πρώτη επίσημη εμφάνιση του Στέφαν Μάρλοου! Αλλά δε μας τα λέει και πολύ καλά! Την ξεπάστρεψε τελικά τη θείτσα; Όποιος το βρει, του δίνω το ελεύθερο να διαλέξει τι θέλει να γράψω για επόμενο θραύσμα!**_

_**Επίσης η Κάρλα δεν είναι ένα κάτι πιο συμπαθητική;**_

_**Αναμένω τα σχόλια σας!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ τις τέλειες Helen, alice 15, chris vetta και όλους τους αναγνώστες μου!**_

_**at chris vetta: Όσον αφορά στους Βολτούρι, θα σου αποκαλύψω ότι κάτι έχει σκεφτεί το δαιμόνιο μυαλό μου! Ανάμενε συνέχεια!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	25. Κεφάλαιο 25

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 25: Η ΔΟΛΟΦΟΝΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΕΛΠΙΔΑΣ**

Θυμόταν πολύ καλά τι είχε νιώσει την πρώτη φορά που την είχε δει. Ήταν ένα συναίσθημα που δεν τον επισκεπτόταν συχνά. Είναι η κατάρα των ανθρώπων που έχουν συνηθίσει όλα στη ζωή τους να τους έρχονται όπως τα θέλουν. Που έχουν συνηθίσει στην ομορφιά, στην πολυτέλεια, στην άνεση. Βρίσκονται συνεχώς σε τέτοια κατάσταση ευδαιμονίας, ώστε έχουν ξεχάσει πώς είναι να ποθείς κάτι. Και αυτό ακριβώς είχε νιώσει για εκείνη. Πόθο. Δεν ήταν μόνο η εξωτερική της εικόνα· όλες του οι ερωτικές σύντροφοι έμοιαζαν λες και είχαν βγει από εξώφυλλο περιοδικού μόδας. Ήταν αυτή η περίεργη λάμψη στα μάτια της, λάμψη απόγνωσης και θλίψης, η λάμψη του κατεστραμμένου ανθρώπου. Τον τράβηξε στη γοητεία της όπως η μαύρη χήρα τα αρσενικά θύματα της. Ήθελε να την κατακτήσει μα κατακτήθηκε από εκείνη, επειδή βαθιά μέσα του γνώριζε πως δε θα του ανήκε ποτέ.

Ωστόσο δεν είχε σταματήσει να προσπαθεί. Ήταν η μοναδική περίπτωση στη ζωή του που είχε μοχθήσει για κάτι τόσο αδιάλειπτα και τόσο πολύ. Ήταν πάντα εκεί για εκείνη όταν τον χρειαζόταν και πάντα της έδινε χώρο χωρίς καν να του το ζητήσει. Ήταν τρελά ερωτευμένος μαζί της και ας μη μπορούσε να της το πει. Μπορεί κιόλας, επειδή ακριβώς δεν μπορούσε να της το πει. Όταν βρίσκονταν μαζί, ένιωθε στην κυριολεξία εκλεκτός. Είχε αφήσει τον εαυτό του να γίνει αντικείμενο επιλογής, αυτός που ήταν πάντα εκείνος που επέλεγε. Μαζί της όμως δεν τον ενδιέφερε. Ήθελε να της χαρίσει όλο τον κόσμο και πιο πολύ τα μάτια του, για να τον δει όπως τον έβλεπε ο ίδιος.

Όταν του ζήτησε να την συνοδέψει στο ταξίδι της στην Αμερική και να γνωρίσει την οικογένεια της, νόμιζε η καρδιά του θα πεταχτεί έξω από το στήθος του. Δεν ήθελε να αιθεροβατεί, όμως αυτή η πρόταση σήμαινε κάτι, έτσι δεν ήταν; Μετά από τέσσερις μήνες που τον είχε στο μία ζέστη, μία κρύο, τώρα του έδειχνε εμφανώς ότι τον ήθελε μαζί της και θα το έδειχνε εμφανώς και στους δικούς της. Το είχε συζητήσει και με τον κολλητό του, τον Αλέσιο, και του είχε πει ακριβώς το ίδιο. Ό,τι και να ήταν, ήταν σίγουρα θετικό.

Μέχρι στιγμής η πεποίθηση του δεν είχε βγει εσφαλμένη. Η Δάφνη του φερόταν άψογα και η οικογένεια της επίσης. Σήμερα όλη την ημέρα στη Νέα Υόρκη είχαν περάσει μαγικά, σαν κανονικό ζευγάρι. Είχαν περπατήσει αγκαλιά στους δρόμους του Μανχάταν και της Πέμπτης Λεωφόρου, είχαν δει τη στολισμένη _Times Square_, είχαν περιηγηθεί στις γκαλερί και στα μαγαζιά, είχαν φάει cupcakes και μπάγκελς από τη φημισμένη _Lady M_ και τέλος τον είχε αφήσει να της αγοράσει ένα κομψό δαχτυλίδι από τα _Tiffany's_ – το πρώτο δώρο που του επέτρεπε να της κάνει.

«Σας ταιριάζει ιδανικά», είχε πει η πωλήτρια, ενώ η Δάφνη πρόβαρε το κομψό χρυσαφικό με πέτρες _aqua marina_ που της είχε διαλέξει εκείνος. «Ο αρραβωνιαστικός σας έχει υπέροχο γούστο»

Με τα τελευταία λόγια της υπαλλήλου, ο Μπαπτίστ είχε ρίξει ένα τρομοκρατημένο βλέμμα στην κοπέλα του. Η Δάφνη είχε χαμογελάσει με νόημα, αλλά δεν είχε βρίσει τη νεαρή κυρία, ούτε είχε ορμήσει έξω φρενών από το μαγαζί, όπως φοβόταν ο Ιταλός ότι θα έκανε. Αντίθετα λίγο αργότερα έφευγαν από το κοσμηματοπωλείο αγκαζέ, με τη Δάφνη να χαζεύει ακόμα το καινούργιο της απόκτημα στον παράμεσο της και να γελάει εύθυμα με τις ευχές της ταμίας για βίον ανθόσπαρτον. Ο Μπαπτίστ είχε φροντίσει να μην περάσει τα εσκαμμένα της καλής της διάθεσης και απλά μειδίασε, δίχως να σχολιάσει περαιτέρω. Παρόλα αυτά δεν μπορούσε να μην καμαρώνει σαν παγώνι που η μελαχρινή καλλονή του δεν είχε βγάλει στιγμή το δώρο του από πάνω της. Το είχε φορέσει και το βράδυ, για το ρεβεγιόν για την αλλαγή του χρόνου. Δε θα μπορούσε να του είχε προσφέρει μεγαλύτερη χαρά. Καθώς την κρατούσε σφιχτά από τη μέση, ενώ μιλούσαν και διασκέδαζαν με την πολυπληθή οικογένεια της, ένιωθε τόσο ευτυχισμένος, όσο είχε να νιώσει από μικρό παιδί, όταν ακόμα πίστευε ότι τα δώρα τα έφερνε ο Άγιος Βασίλης.

Έφυγε από το πλάι του μόνο μία στιγμή, λίγο πριν από τα μεσάνυχτα. Του είπε ότι είχε ξεχάσει τη φωτογραφική της μηχανή και θα ανέβαινε γρήγορα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους να την πάρει. Παρόλα αυτά άργησε υπεράνω του δέοντος. Είχαν μείνει μόνο περίπου πέντε λεπτά για τον ερχομό του νέου έτους και εκείνη δεν είχε ξανακατέβει. Οι υπόλοιποι δεν έμοιαζαν να παρατηρούν την απουσία της. Ο Μπαπτίστ σκέφτηκε στην αρχή να περιμένει υπομονετικά, μην την εκνευρίσει με την ανησυχία του. Ωστόσο, μόλις ανακάλυψε πως έλειπε και άλλο ένα άτομο από τη συντροφιά, η αργοπορία της δεν του φαινόταν πια και τόσο τυχαία. Δεν ήταν χαζός. Είχε προσέξει πώς την κοιτούσε αυτός ο Ντέιβιντ. Ήταν ένα βλέμμα που θα αναγνώριζε οπουδήποτε, καθρέφτης των δικών του συναισθημάτων άμα τη εμφανίσει της. Δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατηθεί και να μην απομακρυνθεί διακριτικά από το σαλόνι κατευθυνόμενος στο τρίτο πάτωμα και το δωμάτιο τους λέγοντας σαν δικαιολογία πως έπρεπε να πάει στο μπάνιο.

Η εικόνα που αντίκρισε του έκοψε την ανάσα. Είχε σταθεί στο κατώφλι της πόρτας, κρυμμένος στις σκιές του σκοταδιού, ενώ μερικά βήματα μακριά του, στο αντιφέγγισμα του παραθύρου, μπορούσε να διακρίνει τα περιγράμματα της αγαπημένης του και του Ντέιβιντ, που ούτε θυμόταν τι σχέση είχε με την οικογένεια της. Μιλούσαν ψιθυριστά και δεν καταλάβαινε τι έλεγαν, όμως ξαφνικά ο Αμερικάνος έσκυψε προς το μέρος της ομορφιάς του και ο Μπαπτίστ είδε με την καρδιά του να σπάει σε χίλια κομμάτια τα χείλη τους να ενώνονται. Το ερέθισμα ήταν τόσο επίπονο που για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα βραχυκύκλωσε όλα του τα νεύρα. Το σώμα του δεν υπάκουε σε καμία εντολή. Ούτε να φωνάξει, ούτε να τους πλησιάσει και τους χωρίσει δίνοντας μία ξεγυρισμένη γροθιά στον ξανθό μπάσταρδο, ούτε να φύγει τσακισμένος, ούτε έστω να κλείσει τα μάτια του προστατεύοντας τον εαυτό του από την τραυματική σκηνή.

Ευτυχώς που δεν το έκανε. Ευτυχώς που δε σφάλισε τα βλέφαρα του και ευτυχώς που το κορμί του τον ανάγκασε να μείνει κολλημένος στη θέση του. Αν γινόταν αλλιώς, δε θα έβλεπε τη Δάφνη να σπρώχνει μακριά με αξιοθαύμαστη δύναμη τον παραβάτη και να τεντώνει τα χέρια της ανάμεσα τους σαν ασπίδα και δόρυ μαζί. Δε θα παρακολουθούσε την οργή στο πρόσωπο της. Δε θα άκουγε τις αξιοθαύμαστες λέξεις που του έφεραν να αγγίξει τον Παράδεισο.

«Μείνε μακριά μου!»

Ο Αμερικάνος είχε τολμήσει να την αποκαλέσει _μωρό μου_ και να προσπαθήσει να πάει ξανά κοντά της, η στάση της ωστόσο δεν του άφηνε τέτοια περιθώρια.

«Μη με πλησιάζεις!», ξεφώνισε ξανά.

Τα αυτιά του Μπαπτίστ άρχισαν να βουίζουν με την επόμενη πρόταση που ξέφυγε από το στόμα του ξανθού άνδρα.

«Σε αγαπάω»

Ήταν τόσο σιγανή, που αν ο Μπαπτίστ δεν είχε συντονισμένες όλες του τις αισθήσεις στη σκηνή που λάμβανε χώρα μπροστά του, δε θα την είχε αντιληφθεί. Και όσο και αν δε μπορούσε να συμπάσχει με τον ξένο, η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του εξέφραζε τόση οδύνη που ο Ιταλός ένιωσε ανομολόγητη λύπη για αυτό το γαλανομάτικο παιδί που προσπαθούσε να του κλέψει την κοπέλα.

«Δε με νοιάζει!», αντέκρουσε με οργή η Δάφνη. «Δε δίνω δεκάρα για το τι νιώθεις. Δε με ενδιαφέρουν τα δακρύβρεχτα λόγια σου, ούτε οι ενοχές σου, ούτε οι δικαιολογίες σου, ούτε τίποτα! Άσε με ήσυχη! Παράτα με!»

«Δε, δεν μπορεί να το εννοείς αυτό», ψέλλισε με σπασμένη φωνή ο Ντέιβιντ. «Με αγαπάς, με αγαπάς ακόμα, όπως σε αγαπώ εγώ. Δεν έχει αλλάξει αυτό που νοιώθουμε. Δεν έχει αλλάξει. Δε μπορεί να έχει αλλάξει», επέμεινε ικετεύοντας σχεδόν.

«Αγαπώ τον Μπαπτίστ», ανταπάντησε η Δάφνη με ψυχρότητα, που όμως ο Ιταλός δεν ήταν σε θέση να αναγνωρίσει, επειδή η καρδιά του έχασε ένα χτύπο με του που το αντικείμενο του απόλυτου πόθου του ξεστόμισε αυτές τις λέξεις. «Αγαπώ τον Μπαπτίστ», επανέλαβε κοιτώντας τώρα κατάματα τον Αμερικάνο. «Είμαι με τον Μπαπτίστ και είμαι ευτυχισμένη. Φρόντισε να γίνεις και εσύ με την Κέιτ»

Τα τελευταία της λόγια ήταν τόσο απόλυτα που κανείς, ούτε η απόγνωση του Ντέιβιντ, δεν μπορούσε να αντιπαρέλθει. Απόμεινε να την παρατηρεί για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και μη βρίσκοντας προφανώς αυτό που ζητούσε, έκανε μεταβολή και έφυγε με αργά, βαριά βήματα. Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία στον Ιταλό να απομακρυνθεί από την κρυψώνα του, προτού τον ανακαλύψουν. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι είχε γίνει μάρτυρας ενός τέτοιου συμβάντος· ένας άλλος άνδρας να κάνει την υπέρτατη ερωτική εξομολόγηση στην καλή του και αυτή να τον απαρνείται δηλώνοντας του ευθαρσώς ότι αγαπάει εκείνον· εκείνον, τον Μπαπτίστ Τζιαμπικάνο! Ίσως τελικά να μην είχε στερέψει ακόμα ο κόσμος από θαύματα.

* * *

Η Δάφνη είχε απομείνει μόνη και με απλανές βλέμμα προχώρησε προς το μεγάλο κρεβάτι στη μέση του δωματίου και απίθωσε παραιτημένα το κορμί της κοιτώντας σε ένα σημείο μπροστά της που δεν ήξερε ούτε εκείνη ποιο ήταν. Ένιωθε τόσο εξαντλημένη, όσο δεν είχε αισθανθεί ποτέ ξανά στη ζωή της. Έπρεπε να συγκεντρώσει όλες τις δυνάμεις της για να καταφέρει να προφέρει αυτά τα φαρμακερά λόγια. Δεν πίστευε ότι θα τα κατάφερνε. Πίστευε ότι ο Ντέιβιντ θα έβλεπε ξεκάθαρα πίσω από τα τραγελαφικά ψέματα της. Δεν την ενδιαφέρει η αγάπη του; Γροθιά στο στομάχι. Αγαπάει τον Μπαπτίστ; Ανελέητη κοροϊδία. Πώς είχε γίνει έτσι; Πότε ξεκίνησε να χρησιμοποιεί τους ανθρώπους; Πότε είχε σταματήσει να ζει και είχε αρχίσει να υποκρίνεται; Σιχαινόταν τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό. Δε γινόταν όμως αλλιώς. Έπρεπε να επιβιώσει. Ειδάλλως θα τίναζε τα μυαλά της στον αέρα – ή χειρότερα, θα τρελαινόταν.

Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένη στη μελαγχολία της που τρόμαξε, όταν είδε τον Μπαπτίστ δίπλα της. Τα εσωτερικά της ερεθίσματα ήταν πολύ έντονα, για να της επιτρέψουν να αντιλαμβάνεται τα εξωτερικά. Τυφώνας να είχε περάσει πάνω από το σπίτι, εκείνη πάλι δε θα το καταλάβαινε. Ο Ιταλός γονάτισε στο πάτωμα μπροστά της και έπιασε τα χέρια της στα δικά του. Η ανθρώπινη θερμοκρασία του ήταν πολύ κρύα σε σχέση με του Ντέιβιντ. _Σταμάτα να το κάνεις αυτό! Σταμάτα να τους συγκρίνεις!_, έψεξε τον εαυτό της. Σήκωσε βαριά τα μακριά της ματόκλαδα και ένωσε το βλέμμα της με το δικό του. Ήλπιζε στο μισοσκόταδο να μη διακρινόταν το σημαδεμένο με δάκρυα πρόσωπο της, πάντως ο Μπαπτίστ δεν έδειξε να το παρατηρεί. Την κοιτούσε μαγνητισμένος στα μάτια και η Δάφνη σκέφτηκε εγωιστικά, ότι η ομορφιά του ήταν παρηγορητική.

«Μου είπες θα κάνεις πέντε λεπτά και άργησες ένα χρόνο», της είπε στα Ιταλικά χαμογελώντας.

Η μελαχρινή κοπέλα προσπάθησε να τον μιμηθεί, όμως δεν κατάφερε παρά μία καρικατούρα μειδιάματος.

«Καλή χρονιά, μωρό μου», ψιθύρισε ύστερα και ανασηκωνόμενος ελαφρά ένωσε τα χείλη του στα δικά της.

Η Δάφνη φοβήθηκε πως θα αντιλαμβανόταν ότι κάποιο άλλο φιλί την είχε κατακτήσει λίγο πριν, ωστόσο δεν άφησε να φανεί κάτι τέτοιο. Αντίθετα βάθυνε και άλλο την ένωση τους, βρίσκοντας τη γλώσσα της με τη δική του. Ένας λυγμός ανέβηκε στο λαιμό της και απομακρύνθηκε πρώτη, ώστε να μην προδοθεί. Ο Μπαπτίστ έμεινε να την παρατηρεί για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα.

«Σε αγαπώ», ψέλλισε τελικά και ξαναένωσε τα στόματα τους, πιο απόλυτα αυτή τη φορά.

Την ώρα που την έσπρωχνε πίσω στο μαλακό στρώμα και ξάπλωνε πάνω της, η Δάφνη δε μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει μία τελευταία σταγόνα πόνου από το να κατρακυλήσει στο μάγουλο της.

* * *

Ξύπνησε το επόμενο πρωί με βαρύ κεφάλι και έναν κόμπο στο στομάχι. Δίπλα της ο Μπαπτίστ κοιμόταν ακόμα με τα χέρια του κλειδωμένα γύρω της. Κατάφερε να απεγκλωβιστεί χωρίς να τον ενοχλήσει και σηκώθηκε όρθια. Φόρεσε κάτι πρόχειρο και νυχοπατώντας βγήκε από την κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Προχώρησε λίγο πιο κάτω στο διάδρομο και βρήκε το δωμάτιο που έψαχνε. Περίμενε απέξω μερικά λεπτά ακούγοντας προσεκτικά και αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι δε θα διέκοπτε κάτι ντροπιαστικό, άνοιξε την πόρτα και πέρασε μέσα. Πλησίασε το νεαρό ζευγάρι που κοιμόταν αγκαλιά και ευτυχώς ντυμένο και χάιδεψε απαλά το πρόσωπο της κοπέλας.

«Σόφι; Σοφάκι μου;», ψιθύρισε σιγανά μέσα στο αυτί της αδερφής της, ώστε να μην ανησυχήσει τον Τάιλερ.

Η μελαχρινή κοπέλα αναδεύτηκε ελαφρά στη θέση της και ύστερα πετάρισε νυσταγμένα τα βλέφαρα της. Μαύρα μάτια σαν του πατέρα τους καρφώθηκαν πάνω στη Δάφνη.

«Νταφ;», μουρμούρισε ακατάληπτα, εξετάζοντας παραξενεμένα τη δίδυμη της.

«Δεν έγινε τίποτα, όλα καλά», πρόλαβε να της εξηγήσει. «Απλά θα ήθελα να μιλήσουμε», της ζήτησε με ειλικρίνεια.

Η Σόφι δε χρειαζόταν κάτι άλλο για να πετάξει αμέσως τα σκεπάσματα από πάνω της και να ετοιμαστεί στο λεπτό αφήνοντας τον Τάιλερ ατάραχο στον ύπνο του. Τα δύο κορίτσια βγήκαν ήσυχα από την κρεβατοκάμαρα και κατευθύνθηκαν στον τελευταίο όροφο και στο γραφείου του προπάππου τους. Ήταν το πιο ηχομονωμένο δωμάτιο και άρα το πιο ασφαλές για να συζητήσουν ανενόχλητες. Κάθισαν κουλουριαστά στις πολυθρόνες μπροστά από την τεράστια βιβλιοθήκη με τους άπειρους σπάνιους τόμους και τα πρωτότυπα χειρόγραφα, ανεκτίμητα αποκτήματα της συλλογής του Κάρλαιλ Κάλεν.

«Ήρθε και με βρήκε ο Ντέιβιντ χθες», είπε μετά από κάποια ώρα η Δάφνη.

Το βλέμμα της ήταν χαμηλωμένο, λες και ντρεπόταν για αυτό που είχε αποκαλύψει. Το πρωινό φως της πρώτης ημέρας του καινούργιου χρόνου έμπαινε από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα πέφτοντας πάνω στα μαλλιά της και για κάποιο λόγο τα έκανε να μοιάζουν ακόμα πιο μαύρα και γυαλιστερά.

«Το ξέρω», αποκρίθηκε με συγκατάβαση η Σόφι.

Το βλέμμα της αδερφής της συνάντησε απορημένα το δικό της. Η έκφραση της ηρέμησε, μόλις συνειδητοποίησε την απάντηση.

«Μας ακούσατε»

Επειδή εκείνη βρισκόταν σε τέτοια συναισθηματική ταραχή και δεν πρόσεχε τίποτα άλλο από τα γαλανά του μάτια, αυτό δε σήμαινε πως οι υπόλοιποι υπεράνθρωποι στο σπίτι δεν είχαν καταλάβει τι εκτυλισσόταν μεταξύ των δυο τους ή τι είχε λάβει χώρα το προηγούμενο βράδυ στον τρίτο όροφο του μεγάρου.

«Συγνώμη, δεν το κάναμε επίτηδες, αλλά σε καμία περίπτωση δε θέλαμε να επέμβουμε», την διαβεβαίωση η Σόφι. «Ψέματα, ο μπαμπάς ήθελε, αλλά η μαμά δεν τον άφησε», προσέθεσε χαμογελώντας με πάρεση.

Η Δάφνη ακολούθησε τη θυμηδία της. Ο πατέρας τους ήταν τόσο υπερπροστατευτικός που ορισμένες φορές γινόταν αστείος. Μα τις περισσότερες εκνευριστικός. Εν τούτοις σε αυτή τη φάση η χαϊδεμένη κόρη του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ είχε στερέψει από την ικανότητα να αισθανθεί το οτιδήποτε άλλο εκτός από πόνο, το μόνο συναίσθημα που σου θυμίζει ότι είσαι ζωντανός, επειδή είναι το μόνο που είναι τόσο αναντίρρητο και μοναρχικό. Δεν σού αφήνει περιθώρια για τίποτε άλλο.

«Είναι αλήθεια αυτό που του είπες; Ότι δε σε ενδιαφέρει πλέον;», ρώτησε διστακτικά η Σόφι, μόλις η στιγμή της περαστικής ευδιαθεσίας χάθηκε.

«Εσύ τι λες;», την κοίταξε με νόημα η Δάφνη και δε χρειαζόταν να εξηγήσει κάτι περαιτέρω. «Αλλά είναι ο μόνος τρόπος», κατέβασε ξανά τη ματιά της, τα χείλη της σφιγμένα. «Δε μπορώ να συνεχίσω έτσι. Στην Ιταλία τον πρώτο καιρό έπρεπε να είμαι συνέχεια φτιαγμένη για να μην τον σκέφτομαι. Μαλακίες, τον σκεφτόμουν πάντα. Για να μην υποφέρω τόσο. Όπως αυτοί που έχουν καρκίνο, ντοπάρονται με μορφίνη για να μη νιώθουν. Έχω δοκιμάσει τα πάντα. Μπόμπες, χόρτο, κόκα, ηρωίνη. Πες ό,τι θες, το έχω πάρει. Υπήρχαν μέρες πού δεν ήξερα ποια είμαι και τι έκανα. Ξυπνούσα σε άγνωστα κρεβάτια με άγνωστα κορμιά. Κάποιες νύχτες πονούσα τόσο πολύ που έπρεπε να πληγιάζω το κορμί μου για να το αντέξω, ξέρεις ο εγκέφαλος αντιδρά στο πιο άμεσο ερέθισμα και ξεχνά για λίγο το συνεχές, αυτό που είναι πάντα εκεί, ανελέητα εκεί. Μία φορά το έκανα με έναν τύπο και έβαλα τα κλάματα την ώρα που πηδιόμασταν. Τα έπαιξε. Σου λέει είναι τρελή», γέλασε με απελπισμένο σαρκασμό. «Μπορεί και να είμαι»

Τα μάτια της αδερφής της έτσουζαν από τα συγκεντρωμένα δάκρυα.

«Ω, Νταφ», ψέλλισε ανήμπορα.

Η Δάφνη δεν την κοίταξε. Ήταν σοβαρή, ανέκφραστη, δωρική, ακόμα και στην πιο αδύναμη της ώρα, σκληρή απέξω σαν γρανίτης.

«Πρέπει να πιστέψει, ότι δε με ενδιαφέρει πια. Και ίσως τότε το πιστέψω και εγώ»

Σιωπή απλώθηκε στο δωμάτιο, παράξενη σιωπή, αδαμάντινη.

«Με τον Μπαπτίστ τι θα κάνεις;», μίλησε η Σόφι. «Λες να έχει καταλάβει τίποτα;»

«Δε νομίζω», κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της η Δάφνη. «Χθες ήρθε και με βρήκε λίγο μετά που έφυγε ο Ντέιβιντ, αλλά δεν ανέφερε κάτι»

«Μπορούμε να ζητήσουμε από τη γιαγιά να αφήσει λίγο τον παππού να διαβάσει τη σκέψη του», πρότεινε η αδερφή της. «Το κάναμε χθες με την Κέιτ και όταν άρχισε να υποπτεύεται την απουσία σας, την ανέλαβε ο Στέφαν»

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν κυριαρχούσε πλέον τόσο πολύ πάνω στο ταλέντο της διανοητικής της ασπίδας, ώστε μπορούσε να καλύπτει τους γύρω της για πολλές ημέρες στη σειρά χωρίς καν να συγκεντρώνεται. Κάθε φορά που κάποιος ξένος επισκεπτόταν το σπίτι τους, της έβγαινε σχεδόν αυτόματα να τον προστατεύει από τις αθέλητες επεμβάσεις του άντρα της, κάτι που και ο ίδιος έβρισκε ανακουφιστικό από το συνεχή πονοκέφαλο του να βρίσκεται μέσα στο μυαλό των άλλων. Ωστόσο μερικές φορές που επιβαλλόταν του επέτρεπε να παρακολουθεί τους συλλογισμούς τους.

«Δε χρειάζεται. Προτιμώ να μην ξέρω τι ακριβώς σκέφτεται για εμένα», αντέκρουσε η σγουρομάλλα κοπέλα. «Μου είπε ότι με αγαπάει», προσέθεσε ύστερα. «Αλλά δεν είμαι σίγουρη πώς το εννοεί»

«Μοιάζει πολύ ερωτευμένος μαζί σου», παρατήρησε η αδερφή της.

Η Δάφνη πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Όταν είμαι μαζί του, είμαι ήρεμη. Γνωριστήκαμε ενώ ήμουν τελείως στα χαμένα και ήταν ο μοναδικός άνθρωπος που κατάφερε να βρει λογική μέσα στην παράνοια μου. Είναι εγωιστικό, μα τον έχω ανάγκη. Ακόμα και αν πρέπει να πιαστώ από πάνω του σαν σανίδα σωτηρίας»

Και αυτό ακριβώς σκόπευε να κάνει. Να στρέψει όλη την προσοχή της σε εκείνον και να αγκιστρωθεί από τον έρωτα του σαν συναισθηματική βδέλλα. Ντρεπόταν για αυτό, αλλά η απειλή της καταστροφής της δεν της προσέφερε την πολυτέλεια της επιλογής. Ήλπιζε μόνο πως κάποτε θα μπορούσε πραγματικά να του ξεπληρώσει τη λύτρωση της.

* * *

Οι επόμενες έξι ημέρες που ακολούθησαν μέχρι την αναχώρηση τους για Ιταλία ήταν μία πραγματική κόλαση. Προσπαθούσε συνέχεια να τον αποφεύγει βγαίνοντας πολύωρες βόλτες με τον Μπαπτίστ στο κέντρο της πόλης και ξεναγώντας τον στα μουσεία, τα μαγαζιά και τις γειτονιές. Κατάφερνε να γυρίζουν πολύ αργά σπίτι και τόσο κουρασμένοι που να κλείνονται κατευθείαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Παρόλα αυτά εκείνος πάντα έβρισκε τρόπο να την στριμώχνει σε διαδρόμους και σε γωνίες. Δε μιλούσε, δεν έλεγε τίποτα, απλά την κοιτούσε και περίμενε, περίμενε το ράγισμα του ψυχρού προσωπείου της, περίμενε την έκρηξη της, περίμενε την παραδοχή της άνευ όρων υποταγής της.

Μέχρι στιγμής η Δάφνη τα είχε καταφέρει περίφημα. Δεν είχε αφήσει να φανεί τίποτα στην εξωτερική της εικόνα, παρότι μέσα της έβραζε και έλιωνε σαν πυρακτωμένη λάβα. Του γλιστρούσε φαινομενικά αλώβητη, αλλά κάθε νύχτα άνοιγε τις βρύσες στο μπάνιο για να καλύπτουν το θόρυβο από τα αναφιλητά της· ένα τσακισμένο σώμα σωριασμένο στα κρύα πλακάκια. Ύστερα επέστρεφε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα στον Μπαπτίστ και του απομυζούσε σαν βαμπίρ την ανθρώπινη ζεστασιά του, μία αληθινή νεκροζώντανη.

Κάπως έτσι έφτασε η παραμονή του ταξιδιού τους. Η μητέρα της ήθελε το τελευταίο βράδυ να δειπνήσουν όλη η οικογένεια μαζί και η Δάφνη δεν το είχε στην καρδιά της να της πει όχι. Εξαιτίας του τους είχε δει ελάχιστα καθόλη τη διάρκεια της επίσκεψης της. Θα έπρεπε απλά να υποστεί ένα ακόμα μαρτύριο μερικών ωρών. Μετά θα ήταν ελεύθερη. Χμφ! Ελεύθερη! Γελοία, Δάφνη. Η μόνη διαφορά είναι πως θα υποφέρεις εξ αποστάσεως.

Ετοιμάστηκαν με τον Μπαπτίστ και κατέβηκαν στη μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Η διάθεση όλων ήταν δύσθυμη. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να ευχαριστηθεί με την κατάσταση που επικρατούσε μεταξύ των δυο τους. Αν τα πράγματα ήταν αλλιώς, η αγαπημένη κόρη του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ και της Ρενέσμε Κάλεν θα ήταν ευτυχισμένη με το μοναχογιό του Στέφαν Μάρλοου και της Λία Κλίαργουωτερ. Θα σπούδαζαν μαζί στη Νέα Υόρκη, όπως η Σόφι με τον Τάιλερ, και δε θα αποχωρίζονταν την οικογένεια τους.

Όμως τα πράγματα δεν ήταν αλλιώς. Ήταν έτσι και ήταν σκατά και κανείς δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι για αυτό εκτός από το να το βουλώσει και να αγωνιστεί να πάει παρακάτω. Αυτό μαχόταν να κάνει η Δάφνη. Γιατί λοιπόν της το έκανε τόσο δύσκολο; Γιατί σε όλο το δείπνο δεν είχε σταματήσει να την κοιτάζει; Γιατί το βλέμμα του ήταν ξέχειλο από όλα τα σε αγαπώ του κόσμου; Γιατί δεν της θύμωνε; Γιατί δεν την σιχαινόταν όπως σιχαινόταν εκείνη τον εαυτό της; Γιατί την ήξερε τόσο καλά; Γιατί γαμώ το κέρατο του δεν πίστευε ότι δεν την ενδιαφέρει;

Έπρεπε να φύγει από το τραπέζι. Αν καθόταν λίγο ακόμα παρουσία του, θα έσπαγε σε χίλια μικρά κομμάτια. Βρήκε την ευκαιρία, όταν ήρθε η ώρα για το επιδόρπιο, οπότε σηκώθηκε να βοηθήσει τη μητέρα της να μαζέψουν τα πιάτα. Μετέφερε μερικά ποτήρια μέχρι την κουζίνα και ύστερα κατέφυγε στον κήπο από την πλαϊνή πόρτα, χωρίς να την παρατηρήσει κανένας. Πέταξε τα παπούτσια της και ξυπόλητη με το μαύρο φουστάνι της κολλητό στο κορμί της και τα μαλλιά της βαριά μέχρι τη μέση της άρχισε να τρέχει προς το δάσος πίσω από το μέγαρο στη μέγιστη ταχύτητα της· η μόνη που την ξεπερνούσε ήταν η χειμαρρώδης κατρακύληση των δακρύων στα μάγουλα της. Χώθηκε βαθιά μέσα στο σκοτάδι του, που παρέμενε πυκνό παρότι από πάνω της φώτιζε ένα ολόγιομο ασημένιο φεγγάρι. Ακουμπώντας σε ένα χοντρό κορμό δέντρου, άφησε το κορμί της να πέσει αδύναμο στο χώμα και επέτρεψε στον εαυτό της να κλάψει τόσο δυνατά, όσο δεν το είχε κάνει ποτέ ξανά.

* * *

Πρώτα ένιωσε τα χέρια του στα γόνατα της και μετά συνειδητοποίησε την παρουσία του. Τον τελευταίο καιρό ήταν λες και οι δυνάμεις της την είχαν εγκαταλείψει. Όλα απλά συνέβαιναν και εκείνη μονάχα τα αντιλαμβανόταν, χωρίς καμία εμπάθεια, λες και κάποιος άλλος είχε καταλάβει το κορμί της, μπορεί ένας μηχανισμός προστασίας. Σήκωσε απότομα το κεφάλι της και ένιωσε να κεραυνοβολείται από τον ουρανό στα μάτια του. Δεν ήξερε πόσο σύντομα την είχε πάρει το κατόπι. Θα μπορούσε να είναι ένα λεπτό ή μία ώρα. Η νύχτα παρέμενε γύρω τους, φωτισμένη λαμπρά από τη σελήνη. Το φεγγαρόφωτο τον έλουζε σαν βροχή και τον έκανε να μοιάζει με άγγελο που είχε κατέβει στη Γη για χάρη της και είχε γονατίσει ταπεινά μπροστά της, για να μπορέσει να την πλησιάσει. Και όταν έσκυψε και ένωσε τα στόματα τους, νόμιζε η γεύση του ήταν πνοή θεού και δαίμονα συνάμα.

Γνώριζε από την πρώτη κιόλας φορά που τον είχε φιλήσει, ότι τα χείλη τους ταίριαζαν ιδανικά, σαν να είχαν δημιουργηθεί με σκοπό τη συναρμογή τους. Θυμόταν να έχει περάσει ώρες και απογεύματα και βράδια ατελείωτα κάνοντας μόνο αυτό, φιλώντας τον. Όπως το τελευταίο βράδυ πριν από την αναχώρηση της για το ταξίδι στην Ευρώπη. Βρίσκονταν στο δωμάτιο του, ξαπλωμένοι στο κρεβάτι του, και τα στόματα τους είχαν κοκκινίσει και πονέσει από τη συνεχόμενη τριβή, μα εκείνοι δεν έλεγαν να ξεκολλήσουν. Έπρεπε να έρθει η μητέρα του και να τους πιάσει σε μία καθόλα ντροπιαστική κατάσταση με το χέρι του κάτω από τη μπλούζα της να μαλάζει το τρυφερό της στήθος, για να σηκωθεί και να φύγει με ένα ύστατο φιλί για καληνύχτα. Ήταν το τελευταίο δικαιωματικό τους φιλί. Όλα τα άλλα ήταν κλεμμένα. Κλεμμένα από μία μοίρα που τον ήθελε να ανήκει κάπου αλλού.

Ήταν το τελευταίο αληθινό της φιλί. Ένα φιλί που μετέφερε όλη της την αγάπη και τη λατρεία και την αφοσίωση και το λαθεμένο εαυτό της. Μετά από αυτό, πάντα κρατούσε κάτι πίσω. Ήταν ένα κομμάτι της που δεν της ανήκε πια. Ανήκε στη συνείδηση της πληγωμένης της ουσίας. Επειδή ύστερα από εκείνο το πρωινό έξι μήνες πριν, είχε κατακτήσει τη γνώση ότι μπορούσε να καταστραφεί. Πόσες νύχτες δεν πέρασε αργότερα παραδομένη στα δάκρυα της. Ο κόσμος γύρω της ένα ουρλιαχτό και μέσα της το απόλυτο ψύχος της μοναξιάς. Τα δευτερόλεπτα να κυλούν βασανιστικά αργά. Τα κλάματα να μη φέρνουν πια τη λύτρωση και τα λόγια να είναι ντυμένα με τόσα ψέματα. Η ζωή να χάνει το χρώμα της ημέρας και να παίρνει για σύντροφο ένα κόκκινο σαν το αίμα φεγγάρι.

_Χείλη. Χείλη που ενώνονται και πάλλονται ρυθμικά._

Εκείνες τις στιγμές ήταν που τον είχε ανάγκη περισσότερο και από την αθανασία. Να την πάρει αγκαλιά και να της ψιθυρίσει το όνομα της, ίσως και ένα σε αγαπώ, και ας μην το άκουγε με τους χτύπους της καρδιάς να επισκιάζουν το οτιδήποτε άλλο. Είχε μάθει να αποζητά τις νύχτες, επειδή απέπνεαν υπερβολικά το άρωμα του. Χαϊδευόταν στη σκέψη του, γλειφόταν για να βρει τη γεύση του, για να γιάνει τις πληγές της. Δεν περνούσε ημέρα που να μη χαθεί στο λαβύρινθο των αναμνήσεων τους. Των ερωτικών, πλεγμένων με ανθρώπινο πόθο και ιδρώτα στιγμών τους. Των στιγμών τους που η ανάσα του ανατρίχιαζε όλο της το είναι, παρέλυε την ύπαρξη της. Όταν της έκανε έρωτα, δεν απέμενε ο χρόνος, χανόταν. Μόνο εκείνος. Μόνο εκείνος και εκείνη. Δύο σώματα τόσο γήινα, τόσο απολαυστικά δοσμένα, παραδομένα στην ανημπορία.

_Χέρια. Χέρια που μπλέκονται και αγγίζουν διψασμένα._

Στην ανημπορία. Στην ανημπορία της κάθε φορά που τον αντικρίζει· που μάχεται να μη φιλήσει στο στόμα του, να μην τον αγκαλιάσει, να μην του ανακατέψει τα μαλλιά, να μη θωπεύσει την τραχιά του επιδερμίδα, εκεί στη γραμμή των ζυγωματικών, να αγγίξει με την αναστροφή της παλάμης της τις άγριες τριχούλες ενός νέου πώγωνος. Υποφορά σε κάθε τους συνάντηση. Δε χορταίνει να τον κοιτά, να τον ρουφά με το βλέμμα της. Θα μπορούσε να καλύψει με τα χείλη της όλες τις σπιθαμές του κορμιού του. Να τον δαγκώνει, να τον γλείφει, να τον φιλά, να τον γεύεται. Να τον νιώθει μέσα της, βαθιά, όσο πιο βαθιά γίνεται, εί δυνατόν να τον καταπιεί ολόκληρο. Να μην υπάρχει πια, να μην υπάρχουν, να μην υπάρχει.

_Μάτια. Μάτια που φλέγονται στο σκοτάδι._

Η θέαση του με την άλλη κοπέλα, στιλέτο κοφτερό στα σπλάχνα της. Νόμιζε πως είχε βγάλει την καρδιά της και την κρατούσε στο χέρι της. Και αυτός πήρε το χέρι της και το έσφιξε σε γροθιά και εκείνη πονούσε με την ψυχή της να αιμορραγεί και την παλάμη της κόκκινη από το ερωτευμένο αίμα. Πυρετός στη σκέψη του, στην εικόνα του, στο άκουσμα του. Είναι πάντα εκεί, πάντα παρών. Γύρω της, πάνω της και μέσα της. Δεν αντέχει άλλο. Κλάματα, κλάματα, κλάματα. Κλάματα για εκείνη, για εκείνον, για εκείνους. Για εκείνους που δε θα υπάρξουν ποτέ. Για εκείνη που υπάρχουν μόνο στα όνειρα της.

_Κορμιά. Κορμιά που χορεύουν στο πάλκο των σκιών._

Το φάντασμα του να ανοίγει αυταρχικά την κερκόπορτα της, να μπαίνει μέσα όποτε θέλει, όπως θέλει. Είναι τόσο δυνατό, πιο δυνατό από εκείνη. Δεν μπορεί να το εμποδίσει, όχι πια. Προσπάθησε στην αρχή, προσπάθησε αληθινά, μα δεν τα κατάφερε να τον διώξει μακριά, ούτε να φύγει. Και να την τώρα εγκλωβισμένη, καταπατημένη, διαλυμένη από τα στρατεύματα του. Αισθάνεται πάντα πως είναι αργά. Αργά για το οτιδήποτε, ακόμα και για το χρόνο. Βαραίνει μέρα με την ημέρα, λες και παίρνει στις πλάτες της όλη τη θλίψη του κόσμου. Κουράζεται στο κάθε βήμα, έχει ανάγκη να σταματά και να ανασαίνει. Η θύμηση του πόνος και πληγή, την κάνει να νιώθει σαν τραυματισμένο λιοντάρι. Φοβάται, φοβάται για τη ζωή που έζησε, μα πιο πολύ για τη ζωή που πρόκειται να ζήσει.

_Όχι, άλλα κλάματα._

Η Δάφνη συγκέντρωσε όλη τη λογική της και με μία απελπισμένη κίνηση τον έσπρωξε μακριά, πολλά βήματα παραπέρα. Ο Ντέιβιντ αναγκάστηκε να αποτραβηχτεί με ένα μινύρισμα για την απουσία του φιλιού της και αμέσως έφερε τα δάχτυλα του στα χείλη του, να κρατήσει όσο μπορούσε τη θέρμη της ζωντανή. Έπρεπε να πιαστεί από το χοντρό κορμό για να μπορέσει να ανασηκωθεί σκυφτά στα πόδια της, το άλλο χέρι στην καρδιά της, σαν παρηγοριά για τις δύσκολες ανάσες της· μάχη να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα της. Ο νεαρός μεταμορφιστής τρόμαξε από την εικόνα της, προσπάθησε να την ξαναπλησιάσει διστακτικά.

«Σε παρακαλώ, ελευθέρωσε με»

Τα πράσινα σμαράγδια των ματιών της πλημμυρισμένα από ασημένιες στάλες, το μακιγιάζ της πασαλειμμένο, τα μαλλιά της άναρχοι έβενοι γύρω της. Τα χείλη της πρησμένα από τα φιλιά και η αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα της χαρακωμένη από αυλακιές απέραντης οδύνης. Ο Ντέιβιντ την κοίταξε γεμάτος τρυφερότητα, ωστόσο δεν καταλάβαινε τι του ζητούσε. Δεν ήθελε να καταλάβει.

«Αν με νοιάζεσαι, άσε με να φύγω»

Η φωνή της ένα ψίθυρος ικεσίας χαμένος σε κλαυθμούς.

«Άσε με να αποδεχτώ τη μοίρα μου. Σε αγαπώ πάρα πολύ, για να σε πληγώσω. Είμαι παντελώς αδύναμη μπροστά σου. Σου ανήκω απόλυτα. Είσαι ο μόνος που μπορεί να με σώσει. Μη μου δίνεις ελπίδα. Κατάστρεψε την. Σκότωσε την. Πρέπει να γίνεις δολοφόνος. Πρέπει να δολοφονήσεις την ελπίδα μου. Σταμάτα να δολοφονείς εμένα. Δολοφόνε! Δολοφόνε!»

Οι λυγμοί και τα δάκρυα της πλέον ανεξέλεγκτα, πιο ισχυρά από την ίδια. Η αναπνοή της κοπιαστική, η ρινική της κοιλότητα φραγμένη, το στόμα της διάπλατος αγωγός απελπισμένων κραυγών και ελάχιστου αέρα. Το κορμί της δεν μπορεί να αντέξει άλλο το συνονθύλευμα της έντασης. Τα πόδια και τα χέρια της τρέμουν. Τρεκλίζει και συγκρατείται από δύο μυώδη χέρια που τρέχουν προς αρωγή της, αδιαφορώντας για τις εκκλήσεις της. Πρέπει να είναι κοντά της. Δε μπορεί να μην είναι κοντά της. Ακόμα και έτσι. Ακόμα και έτσι που κλαίει με αναφιλητά γερμένη στο στέρνο του. Προτιμότερο από τη φρικαλέα απουσία της.

«Δεν μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ», ψελλίζει υγρά και εκείνος, τα δάκρυα του να έχουν συναπαντηθεί με τα δικά της, τα δάχτυλα του να μπλέκονται κομπιαστικά στην τραγική του απόπειρα να της χαϊδέψει τα μαλλιά. «Το μόνο που φοβάμαι πιο πολύ από όλα στη ζωή μου είναι να πάψω να σε αγαπώ, γιατί τότε θα σημαίνει πως έχω χάσει τον εαυτό μου»

Να την κρατά σφιχτά να μην του φύγει και εκείνη να μην τα καταφέρνει παρόλες τις προσπάθειες της να τον διώξει ξανά μακριά. Να τον χτυπάει με ανήμπορες γροθιές στο στήθος, ωστόσο αυτός να την κλειδώνει ακόμα πιο αποφασιστικά στην αγκαλιά του, να την ραίνει με ανοιχτά φιλιά, καυτά φιλιά στα ματόκλαδα, στις παρωτίδες, στη μύτη, στα χείλη, στο μέτωπο, στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού.

«Η ζωή μακριά σου ισοδυναμεί με θάνατο. Θα είχα ήδη σκοτωθεί, αν δε με εμπόδιζε το αποτύπωμα. Δε με νοιάζει τίποτα άλλο εκτός από εσένα. _Δε σκέφτομαι τίποτα άλλο από τον έρωτα σου. Η καρδιά μου, το σώμα μου, το πνεύμα μου είναι κομμάτια. Δεν αγαπώ παρά μόνο εσένα. Σε αγαπώ τρομερά. Το μεγαλύτερο μου όνειρο, το μοναδικό μου όνειρο, είναι να βρίσκομαι με εσένα, να κοιμηθώ και να ξυπνήσω μαζί σου στο ίδιο κρεβάτι._ _Δε θέλω να κάνω έρωτα παρά μόνο σε εσένα. Δεν είμαι τίποτα παρά μόνο μαζί σου. Σε λατρεύω ατελείωτα και για πάντα_»

«Πάψε, πάψε, τρελέ, τρελέ!», πάλευε ακόμα η Δάφνη στην αγκαλιά του. «Δεν μπορούμε να υπάρξουμε σε κανέναν κόσμο. Σε κανέναν»

«_Κάθε μέρα περιμένω ότι θα έρθεις. Κάθε μέρα. Είμαι νεκρός, νεκρός για όλα όσα δεν είσαι εσύ, εσύ η αληθινή μου ζωή, ο έρωτας μου για τα βεγγαλικά σου μάτια, για τα χέρια σου, για τα στήθη σου, ολόκληρη η ζωή μου και ο θάνατος μου. _Δεν υπάρχει φάρμακο που θα με γιατρέψει από εσένα»

Και ξαφνικά τα χέρια του τα αγκιστρωμένα στην ανάγκη της παρέλυσαν.

«Σταμάτα να σκοτώνεις τον έρωτα μας»

Η φωνή της κόβει σαν διαμάντι, οι διαμαντένιες στάλες των δακρύων της. Η απελπισία τον κάνει αδύναμο. Καταφέρνει να ξεφύγει από τα σάρκινα δεσμά του. Στέκεται απέναντι του, μόνη, οδυνηρή και πανέμορφη, όπως όλα τα μεγάλα ναυάγια.

«Σε αγαπώ», ένας λυγμός. «Και ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς», ένας θρήνος. «Ας ζήσουμε με αυτήν την ανάμνηση. Ας την φυλάξουμε. Ας την θησαυρίσουμε. Επειδή εκεί πίσω στο σπίτι, σε περιμένει ένα πεπρωμένο που όσο πιο πολύ το αρνείσαι, τόσο περισσότερο μας στοιχειώνει. Δεν είμαι θυμωμένη μαζί σου, δε σου κρατάω κακία. Αλλά μη με κάνεις να σιχαίνομαι τον εαυτό μου. Μη με βάζεις δεύτερη, μη σέρνεις την αφοσίωση μας στη λάσπη. Έχουμε ένα δέσιμο παραδείσιο. Βοήθησε με να το κρατήσουμε έτσι. Όχι, γήινο, δε μας ευνόησε η μοίρα. Παραδειγματικό, πλατωνικό και άναρχο. Ας είναι. Δε θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ. Θα το προσκυνώ κάθε ημέρα. Σε ικετεύω ωστόσο. Μη μας εξαναγκάζεις στο χυδαίο»

Η έξαψη του ηρέμησε, τσακισμένη από τη συνειδητοποίηση. Έσκυψε για λίγο το βλέμμα και όταν το ξανάφερε στο ύψος της ήταν πια ένας μισός άνθρωπος, όπως και εκείνη. Είχαν αφήσει το πιο λατρεμένο κομμάτι τους, ενωμένο, σε αυτό το σκοτεινό δάσος με το ολόγιομο φεγγάρι. Αλλά ήταν κάτι δικό τους και κάτι κοινό τους και κανείς δεν μπορούσε να τους το πάρει, ούτε η ζωή που τους ανέμενε μερικά βήματα παραπέρα. Και θα μπορούσαν να το επισκέπτονται κάθε φορά που η καθημερινότητα θα τους έκανε να μοιάζουν επαναλαμβανόμενοι και προσπελάσιμοι. Θα ήταν παντοδύναμοι, επειδή θα είχαν την παραμυθία ότι δεν είναι.

Η Δάφνη κατάπιε τα τελευταία δάκρυα της, τις τελευταίες σάρκινες της θυσίες. Και όταν τον ξανακοίταξε μπόρεσε για πρώτη φορά μετά από αμέτρητα καρδιοχτύπια να του χαμογελάσει αχνά με τρυφερότητα.

_Θα πενθώ πάντα – με ακούς; – για σένα, μόνος στον Παράδεισο._

* * *

**_Ίσως είναι το κεφάλαιο που αναμένω με την περισσότερο αγωνία τα σχόλια σας, επειδή μέσα του κρύβει ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι μου. Ξέρω ότι το προσδοκούσατε παραπάνω από άλλα, οπότε αδημονώ για τις εντυπώσεις σας. Όπως πάντα απαντήστε μου με ειλικρίνεια._**

**_Πρέπει να αναφέρω, ότι πηγή έμπνευσης για το εν λόγω θραύσμα, αλλά και για τον τίτλο του, είναι το τραγούδι Snuff των Slipknot. Επίσης τα σημεία με τα italics, όταν μιλάει ο Ντέιβιντ, έχουν προέλθει από το θεατρικό έργο Σουρεάλ Έρως της Λουκίας Ρικάκη βασισμένο σε κείμενα Γάλλων Σουρεαλιστών. Φυσικά η τελευταία πρόταση ανήκει στο Μονόγραμμα του Οδυσσέα Ελύτη._**

**_Ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τις Helen και Chris Vetta για τη συνεχή υποστήριξη τους. Στο τελευταίο κουίζ απαντήσατε και οι δύο εν μέρει σωστά, οπότε μπορείτε να ζητήσετε να γράψω ό,τι θέλετε για επόμενα κεφάλαια. Αν δεν έχετε κάποια συγκεκριμένη πρόταση, πείτε την πρώτη λέξη που θα σας έρθει στο μυαλό όσο άκυρη και αν είναι και υπόσχομαι να την μετατρέψω σε ερωτική ιστορία :)_**

**_Καλή Τσικνοπέμπτη!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	26. Κεφάλαιο 26

**_Ένα κεφάτο ερωτικό θραύσμα, για να γιορτάσουμε το τριήμερο! Καλή απόλαυση!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 26: ΟΙ ΚΑΡΝΑΒΑΛΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΡΙΟ**

«Εντός μερικών λεπτών θα προσγειωθούμε. Παρακαλώ δέστε τις ζώνες σας. Αν πεθάνει κανείς, δεν είναι δική μας ευθύνη»

Η Άλις κούνησε αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι της ακούγοντας τη βαθιά φωνή μέσα από τα μεγάφωνα ενδοεπικοινωνίας με το πιλοτήριο.

«Πολύ αστείο, Τζάσπερ», σχολίασε καυστικά, χωρίς να σηκώσει τα μάτια της από το περιοδικό μόδας που ξεφύλλιζε.

Δίπλα της η Μπέλα γέλασε διακριτικά. Βρίσκονταν στο ιδιωτικό αεροπλάνο των Κάλεν που οδηγούσε ο Τζάσπερ με συγκυβερνήτη τον Έντουαρντ. Μαζί τους ήταν και η υπόλοιπη οικογένεια συμπεριλαμβανομένου του Τζέικομπ, του Έμπρυ, του Σεθ και της Λία. Είχαν ξεκινήσει όλοι παρέα από το βροχερό Φορκς για έναν ολόκληρο μήνα διακοπών στη μαγευτική Βραζιλία. Η ιδέα ήταν της Ρενέσμε που ήθελε το πρώτο της μεγάλο ταξίδι να γίνει στη χώρα σύλληψη της. Όμως και το καρναβάλι του Ρίου ήταν ένας επίσης πολύ καλός λόγος. Οι μόνοι που δεν είχαν ακολουθήσει ήταν οι παππούδες της. Προτίμησαν να μείνουν πίσω απολαμβάνοντας προφανώς σπάνιες στιγμές αποκλειστικότητας που κανένα από τα παιδιά τους δεν ήθελε να ξέρει τι επακριβώς θα περιελάμβαναν.

Η Ρενέσμε γύρισε και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο της. Το αεροδρόμιο ιδιωτικών αεροσκαφών που θα προσγειώνονταν βρισκόταν μερικά χιλιόμετρα έξω από το Ρίο Ντε Τζανέιρο, όπου θα ήταν και η πρώτη τους στάση. Θα έμεναν εκεί για περίπου μία εβδομάδα, για να πάρουν μέρος και στους εορτασμούς των Αποκριών. Μετά θα επισκέπτονταν τις υπόλοιπες μεγάλες πόλεις της χώρας, κυρίως την Μπραζίλια, το Σάο Πάολο, το Σαλβαντόρ και το Πόρτο Αλέγκρε. Εννοείται το πρόγραμμα τους περίκλειε και εκδρομή για πεζοπορία στον Αμαζόνιο και αρκετές ημέρες στη Νήσο Έσμε.

«Αργούμε να πατήσαμε έδαφος;»

Η γεμάτη αγωνία φωνή ανήκε στον Τζέικομπ, ο οποίος σε όλο το ταξίδι δεν είχε σταματήσει να ιδρώνει και να ξεϊδρώνει. Η Νέσι στράφηκε προς το μέρος του και με το ζόρι κρατήθηκε να μη γελάσει με το έντρομο ύφος του και τη χλομάδα που σπάνια επισκεπτόταν το μελαμψό πρόσωπο του. Ήταν ο μόνος που είχε αντιδράσει έτσι. Οι υπόλοιποι μεταμορφιστές δεν είχαν κανένα ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα, εκτός από τη βαρεμάρα που συνόδευε όλες τις πολύωρες μετακινήσεις. Ειδικά ο Έμπρυ δεν το βρήκε καθόλου δύσκολο να κοιμηθεί σχεδόν σε όλη τη διαδρομή.

«Είναι πολύ αστείο να έχεις γίνει κολλητός με οκτώ βαμπίρ, αλλά να φοβάσαι τα αεροπλάνα», του είπε η Νέσι χαϊδεύοντας τον απαλά στο χέρι.

«Έλα, Τζέικι, μην αγχώνεσαι! Αν είναι να πέσουμε, θα σε πάρει αγκαλιά η Ρόζαλι και δε θα πάθεις τίποτα», χασκογέλασε ο Έμετ.

Δεν είναι βέβαιο ποιου το βλέμμα έδειχνε μεγαλύτερη αποστροφή, της ξανθιάς βρικόλακα ή του μελαμψού λύκου.

«Ευχαριστώ, Έμετ, αλλά αν συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο, θα προτιμήσω να πεθάνω», είπε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Λες και υπήρχε ποτέ περίπτωση να σε σώσω», έγρουξε η Ρόζαλι.

Η Ρενέσμε έπαιξε διασκεδαστικά τα μάτια της. Δε θα σταματούσαν ποτέ να κοντράρονται αυτοί οι δύο. Δίχως να ασχοληθεί περαιτέρω, κοίταξε προσεκτικά γύρω της και έγειρε το σώμα της προς το μέρος του. Παρότι είχε φροντίσει να καθίσουν στις τελευταίες θέσεις, δεν είχαν μπορέσει να ζουζουνίσουν παρά ελάχιστα. Πρώτον επειδή του Τζέικ του είχε πάει το σκατό στην κάλτσα και δεν είχε μυαλό για τέτοιες περιπτύξεις και δεύτερον και κυριότερο, επειδή μπροστά στη μητέρα της και στους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν δεν αισθανόταν ακόμα άνετα να χαμουρεύεται μαζί της. Τώρα όμως θα έβρισκε την ευκαιρία να του αποσπάσει την προσοχή.

«Τζέικι», του ψιθύρισε.

«Μμμ;», μουρμούρισε εκείνος με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Εγώ ξέρω κάτι που θα σε κάνει να σταματήσεις να φοβάσαι»

«Τι;», την κοίταξε περίεργα και ελπιδοφόρα.

«Αυτό», υποτονθόρυσε η Νέσι και πιάνοντας τον από το πέτο τον τράβηξε πάνω της και ένωσε τα χείλη του με τα δικά της.

Ξεκίνησαν να φιλιούνται αμέσως έντονα, οι γλώσσες τους να έχουν συναντηθεί ήδη. Ένας άλλος λόγος που η Ρενέσμε ανέμενε αυτό το ταξίδι πώς και πώς, ήταν ότι θα είχε τη δυνατότητα να μείνει μαζί του στο ίδιο δωμάτιο και να του κάνει όλα αυτά που ήθελε. Στο Φορκς είχε σπάνια αυτήν την ευκαιρία με τον κέρβερο τον πατέρα της. Ο Έντουαρντ γνώριζε ότι πλέον η σχέση τους ήταν ερωτική σε όλα τα επίπεδα, αλλά αυτό δε σήμαινε ότι την άφηνε να χαριεντίζεται μαζί του καταπώς επιθυμούσε. Είχαν συνεχείς καβγάδες κάθε φορά που η Ρενέσμε ήθελε να περάσει τη νύχτα με τον Τζέικομπ. Για τη Βραζιλία είχε απειλήσει ότι θα της κλείσει μονόκλινο δωμάτιο και θα φυλάει απέξω σκοπιά κάθε βράδυ, αλλά ευτυχώς η μητέρα της του είχε υπενθυμίσει, ότι είχε και η ίδια ανάγκες. Σίγουρα ήταν αηδιαστικό να ξέρεις πως οι γονείς σου κάνουν ακόμα σεξ, αλλά αν ήταν αυτό το τίμημα που έπρεπε να πληρώσει για να βρίσκεται μόνη με τον αγαπημένο της, τότε ας ήταν.

«Τελειώνετε σύντομα; Γιατί δεν πρόκειται να κουβαλήσω εγώ τις βαλίτσες σας!»

Η Ρενέσμε με τον Τζέικομπ απομακρύνθηκαν κοιτώντας γύρω τους σαν χαμένοι. Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένοι στο φιλί τους, που δεν είχαν καταλάβει ότι το αεροπλάνο είχε στο μεταξύ ακινητοποιηθεί τελείως και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι είχαν σηκωθεί από τις θέσεις τους. Έπρεπε να ακουστεί το πρόγκισμα του Έμπρυ, για να τους βγάλει από τη ροζ τους φούσκα. Ελαφρώς ντροπιασμένοι πήραν τις αποσκευές τους και ακολούθησαν τους άλλους έξω από το αεροπλάνο. Σύντομα βρέθηκαν όλοι μαζί στην έξοδο του αεροδρομίου, όπου τους περίμεναν τα δύο μεγάλα αυτοκίνητα που είχαν ήδη φροντίσει να νοικιάσουν. Το ένα θα το οδηγούσε ο Έντουαρντ διακομίζοντας την Μπέλα, τη Ρενέσμε, τον Τζέικομπ και τον Έμπρυ και το άλλο ο Τζάσπερ με συνεπιβάτες την Άλις, τη Ρόζαλι, τον Έμετ, το Σεθ και τη Λία.

Θα έμεναν στο ξενοδοχείο Κόπα Καμπάνα Παλλάς που απείχε μόλις είκοσι λεπτά απόσταση, οπότε αφού τακτοποίησαν τα πράγματα τους στα πορτ μπαγκάζ ξεκίνησαν δίχως άλλη καθυστέρηση. Η διαδρομή ήταν πανέμορφη. Ο ήλιος βρισκόταν στη δύση του και όλο το τοπίο είχε ντυθεί σε ένα γλυκό πορτοκαλί χρώμα. Στη αριστερά πλευρά του δρόμου βρίσκονταν καλοδιατηρημένα κτήρια της εποχής της αποικιοκρατίας και στη δεξιά απλωνόταν η θάλασσα με την αμμουδερή παραλία ως εκεί που χανόταν ο ορίζοντας. Κάθε λογής άνθρωποι κυκλοφορούσαν ξέγνοιαστα στους δρόμους φορώντας πολύχρωμα ρούχα και ψάθινα καπέλα.

«Νομίζω θα περάσουμε υπέροχα σε αυτό το ταξίδι», σχολίασε πονηρά ο Έμπρυ κοιτώντας έξω από το παράθυρο του αυτοκινήτου μία παρέα κοριτσιών με μαγιό τάνγκα.

«Για να δω», τον έσπρωξε στην άκρη η Ρενέσμε και κόλλησε το πρόσωπο της στο τζάμι. «Θέλω να βάλω και εγώ μπραζίλιαν», αναφώνησε.

«Μόνο πάνω από το πτώμα μου», έγρουξαν ο Τζέικομπ και ο Έντουαρντ ταυτόχρονα.

Η Νέσι ήταν έτοιμη να αντιμιλήσει, όταν μπροστά και στα δεξιά τους εμφανίστηκε το ξενοδοχείο. Ήταν ένα τεράστιο κτίσμα από απαλό μπεζ μάρμαρο που φάνταζε πραγματικά σαν παλάτι. Χτισμένο ακριβώς πάνω στην παραλία της Κόπα Καμπάνα, ήταν σαν η θάλασσα να είχε σπρώξει μέσα σε μία νύχτα την άμμο προς τα πίσω και να είχε δημιουργήσει αυτό το αρχιτεκτονικό θαύμα. Από τα επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού που άκουγε τριγύρω της, αντιλήφθηκε πως δεν ήταν η μόνη που είχε υποβληθεί από το θέαμα.

«Την τελευταία φορά δε με είχες φέρει εδώ. Βιαζόσουν να με ξεμοναχιάσεις στο νησί», πείραξε η Μπέλα τον άντρα της.

«Αν θυμάμαι καλά, άλλη ήταν εκείνη που δεν κρατιόταν να με ξεμοναχιάσει», αντέκρουσε μειδιώντας ο Έντουαρντ.

«Ίου, μπορείτε να σταματήσετε;», έπαιξε αγανακτισμένα τα μάτια της η Ρενέσμε.

«Αυτό, μωρό μου, να το σκεφτόσουν, πριν ζητήσεις να έρθουμε ταξίδι στη Βραζιλία. Ο μήνας του μέλιτος δεν ξεχνιέται έτσι εύκολα», της γέλασε η μητέρα της από το μπροστινό κάθισμα.

«Ειδικά ένας τόσο επεισοδιακός όσο ο δικός μας», αχνογέλασε στραβά ο πατέρας της.

«Εντάξει, κόφτε το, θα κάνω εμετό!», γόγγυξε η Νέσι.

Ο Έντουαρντ δεν πρόλαβε να ακινητοποιήσει καλά-καλά το αυτοκίνητο μπροστά από την κεντρική είσοδο του ξενοδοχείου και η κόρη του είχε πεταχτεί έξω τσαλαπατώντας τον Έμπρυ στην πορεία. Η Μπέλα γέλασε σκωπτικά και ακολούθησε και εκείνη μαζί με τους δύο μεταμορφιστές. Ακριβώς πίσω είχε σταθμεύσει και ο Τζάσπερ, οπότε αφού οι δύο βρικόλακες έδωσαν τα κλειδιά στους παρκαδόρους, εισήλθαν όλοι μαζί στο πολυτελές λόμπυ περνώντας τις επιβλητικές θύρες. Ο εσωτερικός διάκοσμος ήταν εξίσου εντυπωσιακός με τον εξωτερικό. Παντού μάρμαρο, ξύλο, χρυσοποίκιλτα έπιπλα και υπερμεγέθεις πολυέλαιοι. Πλησίασαν στο γκισέ και αφού η Ρόζαλι φλέρταρε με τον άμοιρο ρεσεψονίστ για να πικάρει τον Έμετ, πήραν τα κλειδιά για τα δωμάτια τους και ανέβηκαν στον τελευταίο όροφο, όπου βρίσκονταν οι σουίτες. Είχαν κλείσει πέντε προσκείμενες, ώστε να μπορούν να επικοινωνούν μεταξύ τους με άνεση. Εννοείται η Ρενέσμε είχε φροντίσει η δική της με του Τζέικομπ να βρίσκεται όσο πιο μακριά από των γονιών της γινόταν.

«Ουάου! Αυτό το δωμάτιο είναι μεγαλύτερο από το σπίτι μου!», αναφώνησε έκθαμβος ο Τζέικομπ περιεργαζόμενος το χώρο.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε και τοποθετώντας τη βαλίτσα της σε ένα ανάκλιντρο, άρχισε να τακτοποιεί τα πράγματα της. Φυσικά η θεία της είχε επέμβει στο τι να διαλέξει για τις διακοπές τους, αλλά τουλάχιστον μεγάλο μέρος των επιλογών ανήκε και σε εκείνη. Βέβαια σε ορισμένα ενδύματα, όπως τα τελευταία μοντελάκια της Βικτόρια Σήκρετ, είχαν βρεθεί σύμφωνες. _Αρκεί να μην το μάθει ο πατέρας σου_, είχε γελάσει συνωμοτικά η Άλις. Πιάνοντας το αραχνοΰφαντο νυχτικό που σκόπευε να βάλει απόψε κιόλας, η Νέσι σκέφτηκε πως όχι, δεν έπρεπε σε καμία περίπτωση να το μάθει ο πατέρας της. Πεποίθηση που διογκώθηκε, όταν ένιωσε τα δυνατά μπράτσα του Τζέικ να την πιάνουν από τη μέση και να την πιέζουν πάνω του. Έσκυψε στο λαιμό της και άρχισε να της σκορπά υγρά φιλιά, ενώ τα χέρια του ταξίδευαν πάνω-κάτω στο κορμί της.

«Μπα, θυμήθηκες ότι υπάρχω;», τον πείραξε δήθεν μουτρωμένα εκείνη γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος του.

«Ε, μιας και δεν έχω κάτι καλύτερο να κάνω», της είπε υπερφίαλα και γελώντας την ανασήκωσε σαν πούπουλο και την ξάπλωσε στο ανάκλιντρο.

Ένωσε τα στόματα τους σε ένα βαθύ φιλί, από αυτά που τόσο λάτρευε να της δίνει. Είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από την πρώτη φορά που είχαν φιληθεί, ωστόσο σε κάθε ένωση των χειλιών τους την επισκεπτόταν η ίδια έκρηξη συναισθημάτων με την προηγούμενη, αν όχι και μεγαλύτερη. Τον αγαπούσε παραπάνω από το μέτρο της αγάπης και ο έρωτας της για εκείνον έβραζε συνεχόμενα μέσα της απειλούμενος να εκραγεί με το παραμικρότερο άγγιγμα του, με μια του ματιά και μόνο. Θα περνούσε άραγε ποτέ αυτή η πυράκτωση; Αν έκρινε από το πόσο λιγωμένη ήταν τώρα μέσα στα χέρια του, τότε σίγουρα όχι.

Τον ακούμπησε απαλά στο πρόσωπο και χωρίς να διακόψει το φιλί τους, τού μετέφερε όλη την ανάγκη της για εκείνον. Από τα δέκατα όγδοα γενέθλια του και μετά, οποιαδήποτε ιδιαίτερη ικανότητα των βρικολάκων είχε σταματήσει να επιδρά πάνω του. Ο πατέρας της δεν μπορούσε πλέον να διαβάσει τη σκέψη του, ο Τζάσπερ να χαλιναγωγήσει τα συναισθήματα του, η Κέιτ να του μεταφέρει ηλεκτρικά σοκ. Στο μόνο ταλέντο που παρέμενε εκτεθειμένος ήταν το δικό της, προφανώς λόγω του αποτυπώματος, και η Νέσι δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να το χρησιμοποιεί μαζί του. Ήξερε ότι τον έφτιαχνε απίστευτα αυτή η μυστική τους επικοινωνία· όλος ο κόσμος γύρω τους και στο κέντρο του αυτοί.

Ο Τζέικ βόγκηξε μέσα στο στόμα της και της δάγκωσε πεινασμένα τα χείλη. Ύστερα κατέβηκε στο λαιμό της διαγράφοντας την επιφάνεια με τη γλώσσα του, ενόσω τα δάχτυλα του βρίσκονταν παντού πάνω της· στα στήθη της, στους γλουτούς της, στις λαγόνες της, στους μηρούς της, στις γάμπες της. Η στύση του ήταν ήδη προφανής παρότι μέσα από το σκληρό ύφασμα του τζιν του. Πίεζε και τριβόταν ανάμεσα στα πόδια της και η Νέσι ένιωθε κιόλας την ερωτική της επιθυμία να σκαρφαλώνει σε δυσθεώρητα ύψη.

Μην αντέχοντας άλλο αυτό το γλυκό μαρτύριο, κατέβασε τα χέρια της στο κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του και το άνοιξε στο λεπτό. Ύστερα το έσπρωξε μέχρι κάτω και αφού ο Τζέικομπ εκσφενδόνισε με μανία τα παπούτσια του, τον βοήθησε να το βγάλει τελείως, όπως και το εσώρουχο του. Σύντομα ακολούθησε και η μπλούζα του, αλλά και τα δικά της ρούχα. Ολόγυμνοι πια και οι δύο αγκαλιάστηκαν τρυφερά, με τη Ρενέσμε να έχει τυλίξει τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του. Κοιτώντας την ευθεία στα μάτια, ο Τζέικ γλίστρησε ήρεμα μέσα της γεμίζοντας κάθε σπιθαμή της. Και κάπως έτσι σε αυτή τη στάση τους έπιασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Ρε μαλάκες, τι θα γίνει; Θα κατέβουμε να φάμε τίποτα; Έχει πάει το στομάχι μου … »

Ο νεαρός μεταμορφιστής μπήκε στο δωμάτιο του ζευγαριού από την εσωτερική πόρτα που ένωνε τη σουίτα που μοιραζόταν με το Σεθ και τη Λία με τη δική τους, δίχως να νοιαστεί να χτυπήσει. Κακή ιδέα τώρα που το ξανασκεφτόταν. Μπορεί να έβλεπε στο μυαλό του αρχηγού του την τσόντα της προσωπικής του ζωής – και θα μπορούσε να πει ότι παρότι πρόσφατη είχε μεγάλες προοπτικές – αλλά να τον πιάνει επακριβώς στο πράσσειν, δεν ήταν και ό,τι προτιμότερο. Κυρίως επειδή με το που γύριζαν στο Φορκς θα τρελαινόταν στις περιπολίες. Στανταράκι. Πήρε μία έκφραση όσο πιο αθώα γινόταν και μουρμουρίζοντας ένα ακατάληπτο _συγνώμη_, πήγε να φύγει προτού η βραχυκυκλωμένη όψη του λύκου και της βρικόλακα μετατρεπόταν σε _τρέχα να κρυφτείς, παλιοκαριόλη._

«Έμπρυ, τα βρήκες τα παιδιά;», πρόβαλε ξαφνικά το κεφάλι του Σεθ από το χώρισμα. «Α, από ότι φαίνεται τα βρήκες», συμπλήρωσε ψελλίζοντας.

«Σεθ, πού είσαι; Είναι η μαμά στο τηλέφωνο», εμφανίστηκε εκείνη την ώρα και η Λία. «Θέλει να σου μιλήσει», κατέληξε με σβησμένη φωνή.

Η μελαμψή Κιγιέτ κατάπιε με δυσκολία μπροστά στο αμήχανο θέαμα. Κατάφερε να χώσει το κινητό της στο χέρι του αδερφού της και ύστερα έκανε κατευθείαν μεταβολή και έφυγε με ένα βεβιασμένο _εγώ πάω τώρα_. Ο Σεθ έφερε το τηλέφωνο στο αυτί του και αμέσως την ακολούθησε με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι ξεκινώντας να μιλάει στη μητέρα του. Δεν άργησε να εξαφανιστεί και ο Έμπρυ κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του, προσευχόμενος ο Τζέικ να μην την σπάσει και έρθει και τους δολοφονήσει και τους τρεις αμείλικτα.

* * *

Πρέπει να ήταν το όγδοο ποτήρι κρασί που έπινε για απόψε. Αν δε μεθούσε, δε θα μπορούσε να βγάλει τη βραδιά. Η ένταση κοβόταν με το μαχαίρι. Μετά το αλησμόνητο περιστατικό οι τρεις λύκοι είχαν ετοιμαστεί και είχαν κατέβει στο εστιατόριο του ξενοδοχείου. Έτρωγαν αμίλητοι κοιτώντας αδιάφορα γύρω τους προσποιούμενοι, ότι δεν είχε συμβεί το οτιδήποτε περίεργο. Κάποια στιγμή είδαν τον Τζέικομπ και τη Ρενέσμε να μπαίνουν στη σάλα και να έρχονται στο τραπέζι τους. Κάθισαν μαζί τους και παρήγγειλαν και οι ίδιοι και τώρα όλοι μαζί έκαναν, ότι δεν έτρεχε κάστανο. Ο Έμπρυ δεν την άντεχε άλλο αυτή τη σιωπή, έπρεπε να πει κάτι, να σπάσει τον πάγο. Άνοιξε το στόμα του και εννοείται ξεστόμισε ό,τι πιο ακατάλληλο υπήρχε να ξεστομίσει.

«Πώς ήταν;»

Ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν, τα πιάτα και τα ποτήρια από τα διπλανά τραπέζια. Ο Σεθ κράτησε την αναπνοή του περιμένοντας το απόλυτο χάος. Κοίταξε τον Τζέικ που είχε κοκκινίσει λες και η πίεση τού είχε φτάσει πενήντα. Κοίταξε τη Λία που είχε σκυμμένο το κεφάλι της με το κάτω χείλος της να τρέμει. Κοίταξε τον Έμπρυ που έμοιαζε σαν τον ετοιμοθάνατο που ήταν. Τέλος κοίταξε τη Ρενέσμε που είχε μείνει ενεή. Και η έκρηξη ήρθε. Σε αντίθεση όμως με ότι ανέμενε ο Σεθ, δεν ήταν τύπου _άνθρωπος μεταμορφώθηκε σε γιγαντιαίο λύκο στη μέση ακριβού εστιατορίου ξεκοιλιάζοντας συνδαιτυμόνα του_. Ήταν τύπου _νεαρή κοπέλα ξεσπά σε ασυγκράτητα υστερικά γέλια που της φέρνουν δάκρυα στα μάτια και πόνο στο στομάχι_.

Πράγματι η Ρενέσμε γελούσε τόσο πολύ που τα μάτια της είχαν μουτζουρωθεί και είχε διπλωθεί ελαφρώς στα δύο από σπασμούς. Εννοείται τους κόλλησε όλους σαν μεταδοτική ασθένεια και σύντομα όλη η αίθουσα έριχνε βλέμματα απορίας και αποδοκιμασίας στην παρέα που αδυνατούσε να συγκρατήσει τα χαχανητά της. Όταν κατάφεραν επιτέλους να ηρεμήσουν μετά από κάμποση ώρα, οποιαδήποτε αμηχανία ήταν παρελθόν. Σήκωσαν τα ποτήρια τους σε πρόποση και τσούγκρισαν εύθυμα. _Στη φιλία_.

«Τώρα το δίκαιο θα είναι να πιάσουμε και εμείς έναν από εσάς σε παρόμοια φάση», χαμογέλασε πονηρά η Νέσι.

«Σόρυ, μωρό μου, αλλά εμένα θα μου επιτρέψεις να απαλλαχθώ από αυτό το δικαίωμα. Αρκετά τους έχω μέσα στο κεφάλι μου», αντέκρουσε αηδιασμένος ο Τζέικ.

«Εγώ κανένα πρόβλημα, αλλά νομίζω θα πρέπει να περιμένετε αρκετά», παραδέχθηκε με στωικότητα ο Σεθ.

Σε αντίθεση με τους άλλους λύκους ο μικρότερος Κλίαργουωτερ δεν είχε επιδείξει σεξουαλική αφύπνιση. Είχε να κάνει προφανώς με το ότι ήταν βαθιά ρομαντική ψυχή, ωστόσο είχε αρχίσει να ανησυχεί για την παντελή έλλειψη ερωτικού ενδιαφέροντος που τον χαρακτήριζε. Μπορεί να έλεγε ότι μία κοπέλα είναι όμορφη, όμως τίποτα περισσότερο. Ο Μπίλυ Μπλακ τον είχε καθησυχάσει επισημαίνοντας, ότι δεν ήταν κάτι πρωτότυπο στη φυλή τους. Είχαν παρατηρηθεί σε παλαιότερες γενεές μεταμορφιστών άνδρες που δεν είχαν τέτοιου είδους επαφές, παρά μόνο αφότου αποτυπώθηκαν. Επομένως ο Σεθ ήλπιζε να ανήκει σε αυτήν την κατηγορία και το αποτύπωμα του να ερχόταν γρήγορα.

Ο Έμπρυ πάλι ήταν στην ακριβώς αντίπερα όχθη. Από το σχολείο και μετά πηδούσε ό,τι κινούταν. Δικαιολογία του ήταν ότι ήθελε να απολαύσει το γυναικείο φύλο, προτού δεθεί για πάντα με ένα θηλυκό. Άλλωστε οι γυναίκες ήταν σκληρές, άπονες και άκαρδες και δεν τους άξιζε καλύτερη συμπεριφορά από αυτή. Εννοείται η Ρενέσμε εξαιρούταν, αλλά ως υβρίδιο ανήκε σε άλλο είδος, οπότε δε μετρούσε απόλυτα. Το τρανότερο παράδειγμα ήταν άλλωστε η συνάγελη και κολλητή του, Λία Κλίαργουωτερ. Η κοπέλα ήταν η μετενσάρκωση της Μεσσαλίνας. Μπορεί στην αρχή να νόμιζαν, ότι είναι μονογαμική και ευαίσθητη και τα τοιαύτα, αλλά ήταν μέχρι να πάρει το κολλάει. Από εκείνο τον Καλιφορνέζο σέρφερ και έπειτα απεκδύθηκε όλες τις ενοχές και αναστολές της και πια τον κόντραρε στα ίσια στις κατακτήσεις του.

«Εγώ ξέρεις, Νεσάκι μου, μεγάλη μου ευχαρίστηση», είπε ο Έμπρυ. «Και αν το επέτρεπε ο σφιγμένος κύριος στα δεξιά σου, με χαρά μου να κάναμε και τρίο»

Η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του Τζέικ άξιζε τις χίλιες περιπολίες που θα τον έβαζε να κάνει όταν θα γύριζαν.

«Σιγά ρε, φίλε! Κατούρα και λίγο», τον κορόιδεψε η Λία.

«Γιατί δεν κατάλαβα!», προσποιήθηκε το θιγμένο ο Έμπρυ. «Αμφιβάλεις για το πόσο εύκολα ρίχνω τις γυναίκες;»

«Δεν αμφιβάλω καθόλου! Με την πολυλογία σου πέφτουν κάτω, θέλουν δε θέλουν», κάγχασε η μεταμορφίστρια προκαλώντας γέλωτα και στους υπόλοιπους στο τραπέζι.

«Τι μας λες! Σε ενημερώνω, ότι η γοητεία μου είναι ακαταμάχητη!», αντέκρουσε υπερφίαλα ο Ιθαγενής. «Πολύ περισσότερο από τη δική σου, ψηλέγκο!»

«Οκέι, λοιπόν», σήκωσε πειρακτικά το φρύδι της η Λία. «Αφού είσαι τόσο σίγουρος για τον εαυτό σου, τότε δε θα έχεις αντίρρηση να κάνουμε ένα τεστ, ένα διαγώνισμα ας το πούμε έτσι»

«Εξηγήσου», κεντρίστηκε το ενδιαφέρον του Κιγιέτ.

«Μέχρι να φύγουμε από τη Βραζιλία, θα μετρήσουμε πόσες αρπαχτές θα κάνουμε. Όποιος έχει τις περισσότερες, κερδίζει. Σύμφωνοι;», γυάλισαν προκλητικά τα μαύρα μάτια της Ινδιάνας.

«Σύμφωνοι!», δέχτηκε το κοντράρισμα στα ίσα ο Έμπρυ.

Για να επισημοποιήσουν το στοίχημα τους, χτύπησαν τις γροθιές τους.

«Είστε σοβαροί;», ρώτησε έκθαμβος ο Σεθ.

«Απόλυτα», απάντησαν και οι δύο μαζί.

«Τζέικ, πες τους κάτι! Αυτά είναι γελοιότητες!», στράφηκε για βοήθεια στον αρχηγό του ο μεταμορφιστής.

Ο Τζέικομπ ωστόσο σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Αν αυτοί θέλουν να είναι βλαμμένοι, ας είναι!», είπε απλανώς.

«Ω, θεέ μου, προβλέπεται πολύ μακρύ αυτό το ταξίδι!», αναφώνησε απελπισμένα ο Σεθ κουνώντας με πάρεση το κεφάλι του.

Δεν ήταν και ό,τι καλύτερο για το συμπαθή νεαρό να βλέπει το φίλο του και την αδερφή του να κυλιούνται στη λάσπη της ασυδοσίας. Κυρίως επειδή στο τέλος θα έμενε χωρίς παρέα. Ο Τζέικομπ θα ήταν με τη Ρενέσμε, οι άλλοι βρικόλακες ήταν όλοι ζευγαρωμένοι, οπότε δεν περίσσευαν παρά ο Έμπρυ με τη Λία. Όμως να που τώρα και αυτοί οι δύο είχαν άλλους σκοπούς που δεν τον περιελάμβαναν, καθότι η παρουσία του κατά τη διάρκεια φλερταρίσματος υποψήφιων θυμάτων αποτελούσε και για τους δύο μεταμορφιστές κακή τύχη ή τρελό σπάσιμο, όπως το αποκαλούσαν. Άλλωστε από την πλευρά του δεν είχε αποδειχθεί ιδιαίτερα ανεκτικός στα σαλιαρίσματα των συναγελών του, πόσω μάλλον όταν η μία εξ αυτών συνδεόταν μαζί του με συγγένεια πρώτου βαθμού. Εν τούτοις ως συνήθως προτίμησε να μην πει τίποτα περισσότερο και κάνει σκηνή και έμεινε να τρώει σιωπηλά το μοσχάρι του.

Μόλις τελείωσαν το δείπνο τους, οι πέντε φίλοι έφυγαν από το ξενοδοχείο με σκοπό να γνωρίσουν τη νυχτερινή ζωή αυτής της γεμάτης κέφι και μπρίο πόλης. Το βράδυ δεν ήταν πολύ διαφορετικό από το πρωί. Παντού υπήρχε κόσμος που μιλούσε, φώναζε, γελούσε και χόρευε ακόμα καταμεσής του δρόμου. Οι κοπέλες φορούσαν ανερυθρίαστα σορτσάκια και μπουστάκια και οι άντρες ανοιχτά πουκάμισα με αλυσίδες να κοσμούν το μαυρισμένο τους κορμί. Ο Έμπρυ αποφάσισε να τους μιμηθεί, αλλά επειδή δε φορούσε πουκάμισο, έσκισε την μπλούζα του στα δύο. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή η Λία τον κορόιδευε για κάγκουρα και οι υπόλοιποι γελούσαν. Αφού περπάτησαν κατά μήκος της παραλίας, κατέληξαν σε ένα μπαράκι λίγο πιο κάτω από το ξενοδοχείο τους στη γωνία της _Rua Bolivar_. Λεγόταν _Belmonte_ και είχε εκπληκτική ατμόσφαιρα με ζωηρή μουσική και ελαφριά κρύα μπίρα.

Η Ρενέσμε κοιτούσε γύρω της εκστασιασμένη. Δε χόρταινε να απολαμβάνει όλο αυτό το συνονθύλευμα ανθρώπων. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ερχόταν σε τόσο κοντινή επαφή με τόσα πολλά και τόσο διαφορετικά από την ίδια άτομα. Ο Τζέικομπ στεκόταν συνεχώς δίπλα της και της κρατούσε το χέρι. Της είχε υποσχεθεί πως θα την έπαιρνε αμέσως μακριά, έτσι και τυχόν τα ερεθίσματα γίνονταν πολύ έντονα και δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει τις αντιδράσεις της. Βέβαια το αίμα δεν είχε πάνω της την επιρροή που είχε στους κανονικούς βρικόλακες. Το μύριζε εννοείται, ωστόσο δεν ένιωθε την ίδια ανάγκη και το ίδιο κάψιμο στο λαιμό, αν δεν ικανοποιούσε τη δίψα της. Είχε την ικανότητα να επιβιώνει και μόνο με συμβατικό φαγητό και ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Αγαπούσε πολύ την κοινωνία των ανθρώπων, για να μην μπορεί να την βιώνει εκ των έσω.

Μετά από κανένα δίωρο περίπου αποφάσισαν να φύγουν. Η Λία είχε γνωρίσει έναν ντόπιο χορευτή με μακριά μαλλιά ράστα και εκπληκτικούς κοιλιακούς που τους πρότεινε να πάνε όλοι μαζί σε ένα κλαμπ σάλσα με ζωντανή μουσική στην περιοχή Λάπα στο κέντρο του Ρίο. Πήραν δύο ταξί και διέσχισαν τη μικρή απόσταση των δέκα λεπτών. Ο Έμπρυ βρισκόταν με τη Ρενέσμε και τον Τζέικομπ στο αυτοκίνητο και ήταν δύσθυμος, καθότι είχε μείνει πίσω στο στοίχημα. Η Λία θα σκόραρε σίγουρα με το Βραζιλιάνο και εκείνος δεν είχε βρει τίποτα το αξιόλογο. Οι γηγενείς ήταν πολύ πιο εξειδικευμένοι στο καμάκωμα από τον ίδιο· έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί.

«Έλα, Έμπρυ! Μην είσαι κατσουφιασμένος. Είμαι βέβαιη, ότι θα γνωρίσεις μία πολύ όμορφη κοπέλα εκεί που θα πάμε», προσπάθησε να του φτιάξει τη διάθεση η Νέσι.

«Όμορφη, ξεόμορφη, θα διπλαρώσω μία οπωσδήποτε! Δε θα μου φάει εμένα το όνομα η ψωλοαρπάχτρα!»

Η βρικόλακας άνοιξε έκθαμβη τα μάτια της από την αθυροστομία του και αποφάσισε να μην ξανασχοληθεί. Κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές ένιωθε πραγματικά τυχερή που είχε τον Τζέικομπ στη ζωή της. Ο Τζέικ της ήταν τόσο γλυκός και τρυφερός, τόσο δοτικός και προστατευτικός. Την εκτιμούσε και την σεβόταν, εκτός από το να την αγαπάει βαθιά. Ήξερε ότι δεν έφταιγε μόνο το αποτύπωμα για τη συμπεριφορά του. Ήταν ο χαρακτήρας του έτσι, πάντα να νοιάζεται για τους άλλους πάνω από τον εαυτό του· γεννημένος αρχηγός. Ο Έμπρυ ήταν αστείος και διασκεδαστικός, αλλά κυνικός και πολλές φορές χυδαίος. Παρότι θα έδινε και τη ζωή του για τους φίλους του και τους δικούς του ανθρώπους, για όλους τους άλλους δεν του καιγόταν καρφάκι, ειδικά για τις γυναίκες που τις χρησιμοποιούσε μόνο για τη σεξουαλική του τέρψη.

Μπορεί και η Λία να είχε έντονη και πολυποίκιλη ερωτική ζωή, ωστόσο η Ρενέσμε την καταλάβαινε καλύτερα. Είχε ανάγκη αυτήν την επανάσταση, αυτήν την τομή με το παρελθόν της. Είχε πληγωθεί πολύ από την ιστορία με το Σαμ και η ιδιαιτερότητα της κατάστασης της την εμπόδιζε να συνάψει σοβαρούς δεσμούς. Η Νέσι δε συμφωνούσε με αυτό, αλλά τουλάχιστον το δικαιολογούσε. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να δικαιολογεί και τον Έμπρυ. Η μία και τελευταία σταθερή του σχέση είχε καταλήξει πολύ άσχημα και από τότε ο μεταμορφιστής είχε πάρει την απόφαση να μη δεθεί ποτέ ξανά με καμία κοπέλα. Ωστόσο επειδή και η Ρενέσμε ανήκε στο γυναικείο φύλο, της ήταν πιο δύσκολο να δεχθεί την απροσχημάτιστη αντικειμενοποίηση του, όσο και αν προσπαθούσε να αγαπάει τους φίλους της με τα ελαττώματα τους.

Οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν, όταν ο οδηγός τούς ενημέρωσε πως είχαν φτάσει. Η Ρενέσμε τον ευχαρίστησε και του έδωσε το αντίτιμο της κούρσας. Ήξερε καλά Πορτογαλικά και δεν είχε πρόβλημα συνεννόησης. Βγήκε από το ταξί και αμέσως υποβλήθηκε από το θέαμα γύρω της. Εδώ ο κόσμος ήταν πολύ περισσότερος και πολύ πιο ζωηρός. Ακουγόταν παντού μουσική και οι άνθρωποι χόρευαν έξαλα σε φρενιασμένους ρυθμούς λάτιν. Το χαμόγελο της έφτασε μέχρι τα αυτιά. Ο Τζέικομπ την κρατούσε σφιχτά από τη μέση σαν να φοβόταν μην την χάσει. Δεν είχε και άδικο μέσα σε αυτή την πολύχρωμη και ιδρωμένη λαοθάλασσα.

Κατάφεραν να βρουν τη Λία με το Σεθ και τον Τσιάγο, όπως ήταν το όνομα του Βραζιλιάνου, και όλοι μαζί ακολούθησαν τον τελευταίο που τους κατηύθυνε σε ένα τρίπατο κτήριο δύο στενά από την κεντρική πλατεία. Ήταν ξέχειλο από κόσμο και μπροστά είχε μία φωτεινή επιγραφή με την επωνυμία του· _Rio Scenarium_. Ο Τσιάγο τους εξήγησε με τα λίγα Αγγλικά που γνώριζε πως σε κάθε όροφο έπαιζε διαφορετική μουσική. Προτίμησαν το ισόγειο με τη ζωντανή ορχήστρα της σάλσα, του μάμπο, της σάμπα και της μερένγκε. Έπιασαν ένα τραπέζι στην άκρη και παρήγγειλαν καϊπιρίνιας. Δεν πρόλαβαν να έρθουν τα ποτά και ο Τσιάγο είχε τραβήξει τη Λία αλλά και τη Ρενέσμε στην πίστα.

Η βρικόλακας στην αρχή ένιωθε λίγο αμήχανα, αλλά σύντομα αφέθηκε στο σκερτσόζικο τέμπο και ξεκίνησε να χορεύει με την καρδιά της. Σύντομα την συνόδεψε και ο Έμπρυ και μαζί επιδίδονταν σε ξέφρενες φιγούρες. Ο Έμπρυ είχε καλή κίνηση και άλλωστε ήταν ο μόνος με τον οποίο θα μπορούσε να χορέψει, δίχως να προκαλέσει τη ζήλεια του Τζέικομπ. Σε εκείνον δεν άρεσε ο χορός, για αυτό δεν τον είχε πιέσει να σηκωθεί. Είχε παραμείνει μαζί με το Σεθ, εν τούτοις φαινόταν να περνάει καλά, καθότι χαμογελούσε συνέχεια και μιλούσε εύθυμα με τον υπαρχηγό του, ενώ μία φορά που η Ρενέσμε έπιασε το βλέμμα του, της έκλεισε πονηρά το μάτι. Αυτό την καθησύχασε και της επέτρεψε να ξεφαντώσει απροβλημάτιστα.

Γύρω της οι υπόλοιποι θαμώνες χόρευαν κολλητά σε ζευγάρια. Η Λία με τον Τσιάγο είχαν σχεδόν καβαλήσει ο ένας τον άλλον. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ο Βραζιλιάνος έμοιαζε ασυγκράτητος. Για αυτό δεν ήταν καμία έκπληξη, όταν κατά τα ξημερώματα που έφυγαν από το μαγαζί, τους συνόδεψε στο ξενοδοχείο. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωθε πολύ ξαναμμένη από το χορό και ήθελε απλά να κατασπαράξει τον Τζέικ με το που θα επέστρεφαν. Δυστυχώς δεν είχε αυτήν την ευκαιρία και ούτε τη δυνατότητα να δοκιμάσει το καινούργιο νεγκλιζέ της, καθότι η σουίτα των παιδιών καταλείφθηκε από τη μεταμορφίστρια και το παιχνιδάκι της. Πέταξε τον Έμπρυ και το Σεθ έξω από το δωμάτιο και κλείδωσε την πόρτα.

«Θα την σκοτώσω», έγρουξε ο Έμπρυ.

Είχαν ξαπλώσει όλοι αναγκαστικά στο κρεβάτι του Τζέικομπ και της Ρενέσμε. Ευτυχώς ήταν αρκετά μεγάλο και τους χωρούσε επαρκώς. Φυσικά ο Τζέικομπ δε θα δεχόταν ποτέ να κοιμηθεί δίπλα της ο οποιοσδήποτε, οπότε η Νέσι είχε μπει στην άκρη με τον Τζέικ ακριβώς από πίσω της και το Σεθ ανάμεσα σε εκείνον και τον Έμπρυ που έπιανε το άλλο άκρο. Θα αποτελούσαν αδιαμφισβήτητα γελοίο θέαμα. Βέβαια αν τους έβρισκε έτσι ο πατέρας της μάλλον δε θα το εκτιμούσε και τόσο για αστείο.

«Καλά, κοιμήσου τώρα και την σκοτώνεις αύριο», μουρμούρισε νυσταγμένα ο Σεθ.

Ήταν όλοι τόσο χώμα που δεν είχαν καν το κουράγιο να ζητήσουν έξτρα δωμάτιο. Άλλωστε είχαν πληροφορηθεί, ότι όλα ήταν κλεισμένα λόγω καρναβαλιού. Ο Τζέικομπ σκεφτόταν πως ίσως θα έπρεπε να κλωτσήσει τους απροσάρμοστους στο πάτωμα, αλλά η Ρενέσμε δε θα ένιωθε καλά. Η εναλλακτική θα ήταν να πάει στο κρεβάτι των γονιών της που ούτως ή άλλως δε θα το χρησιμοποιούσαν – για ύπνο εν πάση περιπτώσει – αλλά ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήταν δυνατόν να την αποχωριστεί για χάρη των ηλιθίων. Οπότε προτίμησε να στριμωχτούν. Βλαμμένες σουίτες! Άπλετος χώρος και δεν είχαν σκεφτεί να βάλουν ένα κρεβάτι παραπάνω! Μόνο κάτι διθέσιους καναπέδες τόσους δα που δε χώραγε ούτε το πόδι σου. Γαμώ την τύχη του!

Τουλάχιστον το ζεστό κορμάκι της Νέσι του βρισκόταν μέσα στα χέρια του και με αυτήν την παρηγοριά κατάφερε να κλείσει τα μάτια του και να παραδοθεί στον ύπνο παρά τα βογγητά και τα χτυπήματα που έρχονταν από το διπλανό δωμάτιο. Άσε την να χαρεί τώρα! Θα έτρωγε καλά, όταν θα γύριζαν στο Φορκς! Θα έκανε περιπολίες μέχρι τα επόμενα καρναβάλια, η βασίλισσα της σάμπα! Ολέ!

* * *

**_Ελπίζω να έσκασε λίγο το χειλάκι σας με τις περιπέτειες των φίλων μας. Αυτός πάντως ήταν ο σκοπός μου! Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους ανανγώστες μου και τις Helen και alice15 για το σχόλιο τους. Helen για να απαντήσω στην ερώτηση σου τα γνωρίζω τα βιβλία, αλλά δεν τα έχω διαβάσει. Αν τα διαβάσω και μου έρθει η έμπνευση, σίγουρα θα γράψω κάτι. Ήταν να μην ξεκινήσω, χιχι! Αν και η αλήθεια είναι, πως τώρα τελευταία στο μυαλό μου κλωθογυρίζει fanfic για κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό. Ένα μόνο θα αποκαλύψω. Σου λέει τίποτα το όνομα Kick Ass;_**

**_Καλά κούλουμα σε όλους και καλή Σαρακοστή!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	27. Κεφάλαιο 27

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 27: ΜΑΧΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΗΤΤΕΣ**

Όταν είχε λιακάδα, το σχολείο γινόταν ακόμα πιο βαρετή υπόθεση. Ήταν μία από τις σπάνιες καλοκαιριάτικες ημέρες του Μαρτίου και ο Τζέικομπ καθισμένος στην άβολη καρέκλα του άκουγε βαρετά το μάθημα, ενώ ο νους του έτρεχε στα πράσινα λιβάδια παρέα με τη Ρενέσμε. Ίσως αν δεν ήταν τόσο περήφανος να τα παράταγε και να δεχόταν να του κάνει μαθήματα ο Έντουαρντ στο σπίτι μαζί με τη Νέσι, όμως προτιμούσε να πάθει κατάκλιση στο θρανίο, παρά να αποκαλύψει αναίσχυντα την άγνοια του μπροστά στο αποτύπωμα του. Ήταν ήδη αρκετό που είχε υποπέσει στην ανάγκη του μπαμπά Δράκουλα να τον βοηθάει με τις ασκήσεις στα μαθηματικά.

Προς το παρόν εξασκούσε τις προφανώς ανύπαρκτες τηλεκινητικές του ιδιότητες. Είχε καρφώσει μετά μανίας τα μάτια του στο ρολόι του τοίχου προσπαθώντας να σπρώξει τους δείκτες με το μυαλό του. Ήταν η τελευταία ώρα πριν από το σχόλασμα και ο χρόνος έμοιαζε απλά να μην περνάει. Είχαν Ιστορία και η ατμόσφαιρα στην τάξη ήταν νυσταγμένη και βαριά. Οι μισοί – αν όχι όλοι – οι μαθητές είχαν χυθεί στα καθίσματα τους και με το ζόρι κρατούσαν τα μάτια τους ανοιχτά. Αυτήν τη θαλερή αποχαύνωση μεγέθυνε τα μέγιστα η σιγανή, μονότονη φωνή του κυρίου Έζρα που περιέγραφε γραφειοκρατικά τη μάχη στην πόλη Βαλβέρντ κατά τη διάρκεια του Εμφυλίου Πολέμου.

«Τζέικομπ Μπλακ με Οριάνα Νουμέσι»

Ο Τζέικ κούνησε δυνατά το κεφάλι του για να συνέλθει από τις ονειροπολήσεις του και κοίταξε με απορία γύρω του. Ο Έζρα είχε μόλις προφέρει το όνομα του; Είχε ακούσει καλά; Κανείς δε στράφηκε επεξηγηματικά προς το μέρος του· αντίθετα όλοι σημείωναν με θέρμη στα τετράδια τους, ακόμα και ο Έμπρυ. Απορημένος γύρισε το βλέμμα του στον καθηγητή, όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή χτύπησε το κουδούνι της λήξης και πριν προλάβει ο Ιθαγενής να αντιδράσει, όλοι είχαν σηκωθεί και ο κοντούλης Ιστορικός είχε φύγει από την αίθουσα.

«Τι έχασα;», απηύθυνε την ερώτηση στον Κουίλ.

Ο συνάγελος του μόλις έκλεινε το καπάκι του στυλό του.

«Ομαδική εργασία τετραμήνου», απάντησε. «Για τον Εμφύλιο. Εγώ είμαι με την Τίβα και έχουμε για τον Οδυσσέα Γκραντ. Εσύ είσαι με την Οριάνα, δεν πρόσεξα για τι»

Ο Τζέικομπ έπαιξε ενοχλημένα τα μάτια του και άρχισε να μαζεύει τα βιβλία του. Δεν του έφταναν όλα τα άλλα – διαβάσματα, περιπολίες, να νταντεύει τους βλαμμένους – τώρα έπρεπε να κάτσει να κάνει και εργασία τετραμήνου! Τέλεια! Το μόνο που έλειπε ήταν να κατέβουν εξωγήινοι και να τον απαγάγουν. Κρατώντας τα πράγματα του στο ένα χέρι απομακρύνθηκε από τη θέση του και πλησίασε εκείνη της Οριάνα δύο θρανία μπροστά. Η μελαχρινή Ινδιάνα έγραφε ακόμα στο πεντακάθαρο σημειωματάριο της με κομψά γράμματα.

«Οριάνα;»

Η κοπέλα σταμάτησε ακαριαία την ενασχόληση της και ανασηκώνοντας ελαφρώς το κεφάλι της χαμογέλασε απαλά. Είχε αρχίσει να ανοίγεται περισσότερο παρουσία του. Μετά την επίσκεψη στο σπίτι της και από όταν ξανάρχισαν τα σχολεία, τον χαιρετούσε από μόνη της και αρκετές φορές είχαν πιάσει την κουβέντα στο μεσημεριανό διάλειμμα, ενόσω ο Έμπρυ έχωνε τη γλώσσα του στο λάρυγγα της αδερφής της. Όποιος την γνώριζε καλύτερα, καταλάβαινε ότι πίσω από το ντροπαλό εξωτερικό της κρυβόταν μία έφηβη με ολοκληρωμένες απόψεις που δεν τις άλλαζε εύκολα. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε πιστέψει εσφαλμένα, ότι θα ήταν όπου φυσάει ο άνεμος γίνομαι άνεμος, αλλά είχε πέσει πολύ έξω.

«Ναι;», αποκρίθηκε χαμηλόφωνα εκείνη.

«Είμαστε ζευγάρι, ε;»

Τα ζεστά καστανά μάτια της Κιγιέτ έλαμψαν από ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως. Άνοιξε το στόμα της να πει κάτι, αλλά ξαφνικά φάνηκε να το ξανασκέφτεται. Τα χείλη της τρεμόπαιξαν ελαφρά.

«Εννοείς στην εργασία», παρατήρησε.

«Ναι», απάντησε ο μεταμορφιστής απαθώς. «Τι θέμα έχουμε; Επειδή δεν το πρόλαβα».

Η Οριάνα έσκυψε το κεφάλι της στο τετράδιο της, παρότι θυμόταν απέξω τον τίτλο. Κατάφερε έτσι να σκεπάσει το πρόσωπο της με τα μακριά της μαλλιά, καλύπτοντας ελαφρώς τα κατακόκκινα από ντροπή μάγουλα της.

«Για τα οχυρά του Μισσισσιππή», κατάφερε να αρθρώσει.

Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να είχε νομίσει ότι ο Τζέικομπ εννοούσε κάτι άλλο από το προφανές; Χαζή Οριάνα! Ζευγάρι με τον κούκλο του σχολείου! Λες και αυτό θα ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν!

«Α, οκ», έκανε αδιάφορα εκείνος και πήγε να φύγει.

Με μία απέλπιδα τόλμη που δεν ήξερε από πού προήλθε σήκωσε απότομα το βλέμμα της και τον σταμάτησε.

«Πότε λες να συναντηθούμε;»

Ο Τζέικομπ στράφηκε και ξανακοίταξε προς το μέρος της.

«Τι λες για αυτό το Σάββατο το πρωί;», πρότεινε, αφού το σκέφτηκε για λίγο. «Να περάσω από το σπίτι σου κατά τις έντεκα;»

Υπολόγιζε ότι μέχρι το μεσημέρι θα είχαν τελειώσει με τα πρώτα διαδικαστικά, οπότε όλη η υπόλοιπη ημέρα θα ήταν αφιερωμένη στο μωράκι του. Είχαν κανονίσει μάλιστα να πάνε όλη η οικογένεια για κυνήγι και δεν επρόκειτο να το έχανε με τίποτα.

«Μια χαρά», συμφώνησε ενθουσιασμένα η Οριάνα.

«Ωραία, οπότε τα λέμε αναλυτικότερα το Σάββατο», κατέληξε ο Τζέικομπ και με αυτά τα λόγια έκανε μεταβολή και κατευθύνθηκε με γρήγορα βήματα προς την έξοδο.

* * *

Το Σάββατο το πρωί στο δωμάτιο των Βανέσα Σουίλ και Οριάνα Νουμέσι επικρατούσε κοσμογονικός πανικός. Η ώρα πλησίαζε έντεκα και η μερικούς μήνες μεγαλύτερη κοπέλα από τις δύο δεν είχε ακόμα τελειώσει να βάφει την ετεροθαλή αδερφή της. Η Ινδιάνα Κιγιέτ με τα μακριά, μαύρα μαλλιά και τα κατάμαυρα μεγάλα μάτια καθόταν ανυπόμονη στην καρέκλα του γραφείου της και έτριβε νευρικά τα χέρια της.

«Δε έχω καταλάβει ακόμα πώς με έπεισες να σε ακούσω!», αναφώνησε κάποια στιγμή.

«Σσσς, μη μιλάς, πρέπει να σου βάλω και κραγιόν», την διέκοψε αυστηρά η Βανέσα. «Με τέτοια χείλη που έχεις, θα τα κάνουμε να μοιάζουν τεράστια. Δε θα κρατιέται να τα φιλήσει!», γέλασε σπαρταριστά απλώνοντας έντονο κοκκινάδι στη σαρκώδη επιφάνεια. «Έτοιμη», είπε εν τέλει και σηκώθηκε από τα πόδια της νούμες της.

Είχε καβαλήσει επίτηδες τα γόνατα της για να μην της ξεφύγει σε περίπτωση που κατά τη διάρκεια του καλλωπισμού της άλλαζε γνώμη. Είχε ήδη δαπανήσει πολύτιμη ώρα προσπαθώντας να την πείσει να κάνει μία γκράντε εμφάνιση υποδεχόμενη τον παίδαρο συμμαθητή τους. Για τη Βανέσα η σημερινή περίσταση ήταν μακράν η ιδανικότερη ευκαιρία να γίνει το πολυπόθητο _κάτι_. Δεν ήξερε ακριβώς τι θα ήταν αυτό· φιλί πεταχτό, γλωσσόφιλο, κανένα μπαλαμούτιασμα; Το βέβαιο ήταν πως _κάτι_ θα γινόταν, δεν μπορούσε να είναι διαφορετικά! Ο Τζέικομπ γούσταρε την Οριάνα, ήταν φως φανάρι! Πώς είχε τρέξει, όταν του είχαν πει ότι χάθηκε! Πώς την είχε κουβαλήσει στα γυμνά του χέρια! Πώς είχε χαλάσει τον κόσμο για να την πάνε στο νοσοκομείο! Όχι, ήταν θετικό! Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ήταν ερωτευμένος με την Οριάνα Νουμέσι και τώρα ήταν η τέλεια συγκυρία να το αποκαλύψει.

«Βανέσα! Μοιάζω με τραβεστί!»

Το ξεφωνητό της αδερφής της διέλυσε τις ονειροφαντασίες της μεγάλης κόρης Σουίλ. Πήρε μία έκφραση πάρεσης, καθότι τις ανέμενε αυτές τις αντιδράσεις, και οπλίστηκε με ψυχραιμία, υπομονή και όλα τα αποθέματα πειθούς που είχε.

«Οριάνα, πες μου, έχει πάει καμία από τις συμβουλές που σου έχω δώσει στράφι; Εγώ δεν ήμουν εκείνη που πρότεινε να τον καλέσουμε σπίτι; Θυμάσαι πώς είχες φερθεί στην αρχή; Και όχι, και δε μπορώ, και ντρέπομαι! Τελικά ποιο ήταν το αποτέλεσμα; Να σε ερωτευτεί ακόμα περισσότερο! Αλλιώς θα σου ζητούσε να έρθει Σάββατο πρωί, ενώ ξέρει ότι η μητέρα σου είναι στο μαγαζί και θα είσαι μόνη στο σπίτι;», είπε η Βανέσα γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση για τα λεγόμενα της.

«Βανέσα, δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει ότι και ο Χόνον έχει υπηρεσία και ότι εσύ τα είχες κανονισμένα να πας την Ταΐμα στη Γιάμκα να παίξουν για να μας αφήσεις το πεδίο ελεύθερο!», αντέκρουσε με κάποια ειρωνεία η Οριάνα.

«Ναι, αλλά το έλπιζε!», σήκωσε εμφατικά το δείκτη της η σκουρόχρωμη Μιγουόκ.

Η αδερφή της κούνησε απηυδισμένα το κεφάλι της.

«Όπως και να έχει, εγώ με τέτοιο μακιγιάζ δεν εμφανίζομαι! Αρκεί που με ανάγκασες να φορέσω φούστα και μάλιστα μίνι!», πείσμωσε και παίρνοντας ένα χαρτομάντιλο από το κομοδίνο, άρχισε να σκουπίζει το κραγιόν κοιτώντας το είδωλο της στο καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας.

Η Βανέσα φοβήθηκε ότι θα πασαλειβόταν ολόκληρη και επειδή γνώριζε ότι αν η Οριάνα ήταν αντίθετη σε κάτι, τότε και ο κόσμος ανάποδα να ερχόταν δε θα άλλαζε γνώμη, την πλησίασε και πήρε τη θέση των χεριών της βγάζοντας της το κοκκινάδι.

Τουλάχιστον είχε μείνει η μάσκαρα και το ρουζ.

* * *

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ πάρκαρε το πιστό του _Rabbit_ έξω από το σπίτι της Ζάνα Νουμέσι και κατέβηκε με βαριά βήματα. Το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχε περιπολία μέχρι τα ξημερώματα και ήταν κομμάτια. Προσευχόταν να τελειώσουν νωρίς και να πάει στο σπίτι των Κάλεν να την πέσει. Θα έλεγε στη Ρενέσμε να δουν ταινία και θα τον έπαιρνε για κανένα δίωρο, ενώ εκείνη θα τραγουδούσε απέξω όλα τα τραγούδια της Ποκαχόντας, της νέας της αγαπημένης ηρωίδας. Όπως με οτιδήποτε της άρεσε, έτσι και με την Ιθαγενή πριγκίπισσα είχε πάθει ένα είδος εμμονής. Είχε παραγγείλει με τη θεία της το ακριβές κουστούμι της Ινδιάνας και το φορούσε όλη την ώρα, ακόμα και στον ύπνο.

Ο μεταμορφιστής έφτασε μπροστά από την εξώπορτα και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Σε λίγο η πόρτα άνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε η Οριάνα. Γενικότερα η νεαρή Νουμέσι ήταν μία κοπέλα με γήινη ομορφιά και ήρεμη φυσιογνωμία. Η γυναίκα που ήξερες από την αρχή ότι θα γινόταν αποκλειστικά σύζυγος και ποτέ ερωμένη. Εν τούτοις σήμερα είχε προσπαθήσει να διαστρεβλώσει αυτήν την εικόνα με μία μίνι τζιν φούστα, στενό πουλόβερ με ντεκολτέ και βαμμένο πρόσωπο. Ο Τζέικομπ την κοίταξε έκπληκτος.

«Γεια … », της είπε ελαφρά συνοφρυωμένος. «Είχες ξεχάσει ότι θα ερχόμουν;», απόρησε με την αμφίεση της που προσιδίαζε περισσότερο σε ραντεβού και όχι σε συνάντηση για εργασία του σχολείου.

«Όχι, όχι, σε περίμενα», βιάστηκε εκείνη να απαντήσει χαμογελώντας και ύστερα έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει απλανώς.

«Να περάσω;», ρώτησε παραξενεμένα ο Τζέικομπ.

«Τι; Α, ναι, βέβαια, βέβαια!», συνειδητοποίησε επιτέλους τι της έλεγε και κάνοντας στην άκρη του επέτρεψε να προχωρήσει στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Η Οριάνα έβρισε νοητά τον εαυτό της για τη βλακεία της και κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της του υπέδειξε τη σκάλα για τον επάνω όροφο και το δωμάτιο που μοιραζόταν με την αδερφή της. Η Βανέσα το είχε κρίνει ως το πιο κατάλληλο, καθότι και κάποιος να ερχόταν απροειδοποίητα, θα προλάβαιναν να τον αντιληφθούν πριν τους πιάσει σε _στενόχωρη_ θέση, αν την εννοούσε! Η Οριάνα κοκκίνισε και μόνο στην ιδέα αυτών που φανταζόταν η νούμες της. Αποπροσανατολισμένη έχασε ένα βήμα και θα μπουρδουκλωνόταν στα πόδια της, αν δεν ήταν ο Τζέικομπ να την κρατήσει.

«Πρόσεχε!», της είπε χαμογελώντας. «Μόλις έβγαλες το γύψο και βιάζεσαι να τον ξαναβάλεις;»

Το φωτεινό του πρόσωπο και η θέρμη του αγγίσματος της την ζάλιζαν σε σημείο ιλίγγου.

«Είσαι καλά;», την ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον, όταν την βοήθησε να ξαναβρεί την ισορροπία της στην κορυφή των σκαλοπατιών.

«Ναι, ναι, μια χαρά», κατάφερε να πει, μιας και ο εγκέφαλος της παρουσία του δούλευε το πολύ μέχρι το τρία τοις εκατό των δυνατοτήτων του.

«Φαίνεσαι λίγο κάπως», συνέχισε ανήσυχα ο Κιγιέτ. «Μπορώ να φύγω και να έρθω κάποια άλλη στιγμή», πρότεινε.

Αμέσως η Οριάνα ένιωσε σαν να της είχαν αποστραγγίσει όλο το αίμα. Χλόμιασε ολάκερη και με έντρομα μάτια του φώναξε σχεδόν:

«Όχι, μη φύγεις!»

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε παραξενεμένος.

«Οκέι, οκέι, δε φεύγω», συμφώνησε σηκώνοντας ψηλά τα χέρια του σε αποδοχή.

Η Οριάνα έψεξε ακόμα μια φορά το ηλίθιο το μυαλό της που έμοιαζε να έχει βραχυκυκλώσει εντελώς και περνώντας μπροστά διέσχισε πρώτη τη μικρή απόσταση μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρα της. Τον προσκάλεσε μέσα και έκλεισε πίσω του την πόρτα. Εκείνος περιεργάστηκε λίγο το χώρο και η Οριάνα έμεινε να τον χαζεύει. Της φαινόταν τόσο απίστευτο αυτός ο μελαμψός θεός να βρίσκεται στο δωμάτιο της. Να κοιτάζει τα πράγματα της· τις αφίσες της, το κρεβάτι της, το κουτί με τα προφυλακτικά πάνω στο κομοδίνο της. Όπα! Για περίμενε! Τι ακριβώς κοιτούσε;

Η Οριάνα άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια της και ούρλιαξε σαν τρελή από μέσα της. Η βλαμμένη η αδερφή της είχε κάνει πάλι το θαύμα της! Την πείραζε όλο το πρωί, ότι θα τα αφήσει σε κοινή θέα, για να τα δει ο Τζέικ και να πάρει το μήνυμα, αλλά η Οριάνα δεν περίμενε ποτέ ότι θα έκανε πραγματικότητα τις απειλές της. Τώρα έφταιγε εκείνη να τα πιάσει και να τα πετάξει από το παράθυρο; Να δούμε μετά τι θα χρησιμοποιούσε με τον Έμπρυ! Δεν το έκανε ωστόσο, επειδή γνώριζε ότι η Βανέσα ήταν καθόλα ικανή να το κάνει και χωρίς αυτά δίχως να σκεφτεί διόλου τις συνέπειες, όπως δεν τις σκεφτόταν και ποτέ άλλωστε. Εξάλλου τώρα που είχε γίνει το κακό, ίσως η καλύτερη τακτική θα ήταν να προσποιηθεί πως δεν έτρεχε τίποτα.

«Έλα να κάτσουμε», του πρότεινε με όσο πιο σταθερή φωνή γινόταν υποδεικνύοντας τη μία από τις δύο καρέκλες που είχε τοποθετήσει μπροστά από το γραφείο της.

Ο Τζέικομπ ακολούθησε την προτροπή της και πήρε τη θέση του στα αριστερά της. Ξεκίνησαν να ασχολούνται με την εργασία. Η Οριάνα είχε βρει ορισμένες πρωτόλειες πληροφορίες και του της έδειξε, ωστόσο μετά από εκεί της ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να συγκεντρωθεί. Το άρωμα του την είχε κατακλύσει, η θερμότητα που εξέπεμπε το κορμί του ήταν παραλυτική και από τόσο κοντά η ομορφιά του γινόταν τυραννία· οι μακριές του μαύρες βλεφαρίδες, τα καιόμενα μάτια του, τα μεταξένια μαλλιά του και κυρίως αυτά τα θεσπέσια ζουμερά του χείλη.

Ξαφνικά μία άκρατη επιθυμία την κυρίεψε. Πώς να φιλούσε άραγε; Τι αίσθηση να άφηνε το στόμα του; Θα ήταν γλυκός και τρυφερός ή παθιασμένος και κυριαρχικός; Το μυαλό της είχε εκπνεύσει, δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει αυτόν τον ίλιγγο που την είχε υποτάξει ολόκληρη. Όταν δε ο Τζέικομπ την κοίταξε κατά πρόσωπο και βγάζοντας τη γλώσσα του νότισε απαλά τα χείλη του, οποιαδήποτε ανοχή της εκμηδενίστηκε. Δίχως να έχει καμία επιρροή πάνω στις κινήσεις της, έσπρωξε το κεφάλι της προς το δικό του μην μπορώντας να περιμένει ούτε λεπτό, πριν γευτεί το στόμα του στο δικό της.

«Όου, Οριάνα!»

Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε τα δύο του χέρια και την κράτησε μερικά εκατοστά μακριά του πιάνοντας την από τα μπράτσα. Η Οριάνα άνοιξε πεταριστά τα μάτια της και ξεσούφρωσε σαν καθυστερημένη τα χείλη της. Θεέ μου, τι είχε κάνει! Μόλις συνειδητοποίησε την πράξη της, κατέβασε το βλέμμα της καταντροπιασμένη και ήταν σίγουρη πως είχε κοκκινίσει τόσο πολύ που πραγματικά θα έμοιαζε με ερυθρόδερμη. Τα δάκρυα είχαν σκεπάσει ήδη τα μάτια και τα μάγουλα της και το μόνο που επιθυμούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν να χωθεί σε μία τρύπα στο χώμα και να μην ξαναβγεί άλλο. Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Τέλεια! Άλλο ένα πρόβλημα στην καμπούρα του.

«Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι ένιωθες έτσι», της είπε χαμηλόφωνα. «Συγνώμη αν σου έδωσα λάθος μηνύματα»

Πραγματικά δεν είχε ιδέα. Θεωρούσε πιο πιθανό να τον γουστάρει ο Έντουαρντ παρά η Οριάνα.

«Δε φταις εσύ», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει εκείνη. «Εγώ φταίω, είναι απαράδεκτο αυτό που έκανα. Δεν ξέρω τι με έπιασε. Πώς πίστεψα, ότι, ότι θα μπορούσες ποτέ να με θέλεις»

Καινούργια δάκρυα σκέπασαν το πρόσωπο της. Γαμώ, τον Άγιο Σκατά! Για αυτό ο Τζέικομπ δεν άντεχε το σχολείο! Για όλα τα εφηβικά δράματα!

«Οριάνα», είπε μαλακά προσπαθώντας να την ηρεμήσει. «Είσαι πολύ όμορφη κοπέλα, έξυπνη και με προσωπικότητα. Δεν είναι καθόλου δύσκολο να σε ερωτευτεί κάποιος. Απλά εγώ … »

Η φωνή του έσβησε. Τι να της έλεγε; Ότι εγώ ζω και αναπνέω για μία πιτσιρίκα που κυκλοφορεί με στολή Ινδιάνας και είναι μισή βρικόλακας; Ότι αποτελεί την αδερφή ψυχή μου και δεν μπορώ να διανοηθώ τη ζωή μου χωρίς αυτήν; Ότι όταν μεγαλώσει θα είμαστε ζευγάρι, αλλά μέχρι τότε τα αρχίδια μου έχουν μπει σε χειμέρια νάρκη καθιστώντας με ουσιαστικά ευνούχο; Ότι δεν υπάρχει μία στο άπειρο περίπτωση να γυρίσω να κοιτάξω άλλη γυναίκα; Ευτυχώς ή δυστυχώς ο εσωτερικός μονόλογος του διακόπηκε από το κουδούνισμα του κινητού του.

«Συγνώμη, πρέπει να απαντήσω», δικαιολογήθηκε και σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

Βγήκε έξω στο διάδρομο μισοκλείνοντας την πόρτα. Παρόλα αυτά η Οριάνα μπορούσε να διακρίνει μερικά από τα λόγια που απηύθηνε σε όποιον τον είχε καλέσει. _Μωράκι μου_, _θα_ _είμαι σπίτι σε λίγο να σε πάρω αγκαλίτσα_, _και εγώ σε αγαπώ πολύ, μάτια μου_. Η κατάσταση πήγαινε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Όχι μόνο την είχε πέσει ανερυθρίαστα σε έναν άμοιρο άνθρωπο, την είχε πέσει ανερυθρίαστα και σε ένα δεσμευμένο άμοιρο άνθρωπο! Αχ, η Βανέσα έφταιγε για όλα! Εκείνη της φούσκωσε τα μυαλά πέρα από κάθε κρίση. Και _είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου_ και _δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία_ και _σε θέλει σίγουρα_ και να τα τώρα! Η Οριάνα δε θα μπορούσε να τον αντικρίσει ποτέ ξανά. Πώς θα αντιμετώπιζε τις συνέπειες της βλακείας της;

Ο Τζέικομπ ξαναμπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και πλησίασε προς το μέρος της, αλλά δεν έκατσε πλάι της. Δεν τον κατηγορούσε. Προφανώς θα φοβόταν, ότι όπου να ήταν θα τον βίαζε. Έπαιξε νευρικά το τηλέφωνο στα χέρια του. Ήταν βέβαιη πως την κοιτούσε, ωστόσο δεν κοτούσε να σηκώσει το κεφάλι της. Έπρεπε όμως να βρει το θάρρος της. Έπρεπε να χάσει κάθε ελπίδα, ειδάλλως δε θα ησύχαζε, δε θα ηρεμούσε, δε θα μπορούσε να τον βγάλει μια και καλή από το νου της. Συγκέντρωσε όλη της τη δύναμη και ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της. Σίγουρα τα μάτια της θα ήταν πρησμένα και μουτζουρωμένα, όμως δεν την ενδιέφερε. Εδώ που είχαν φτάσει.

«Αγαπάς κάποια άλλη κοπέλα;»

Η φωνή της έτρεμε, αλλά τουλάχιστον είχε μπορέσει να μιλήσει. Ο Τζέικομπ κατάπιε με δυσκολία, ωστόσο μία ήταν η απάντηση σε αυτήν την ερώτηση.

«Ναι»

Ήταν η αλήθεια. Δεν τον είχε ρωτήσει, αν τα είχε με κάποια άλλη, αν γούσταρε κάποια άλλη, αν ήταν ερωτευμένος με κάποια άλλη. Τον είχε ρωτήσει, αν αγαπούσε κάποια άλλη και αυτό που αισθανόταν για τη Νέσι ήταν ακριβώς αυτό. Απέραντη και αμόλυντη αγάπη. Ένιωσε κάπως καλύτερα. Μπορεί να είχε στενοχωρήσει την Οριάνα, τουλάχιστον όμως δεν είχε αναγκαστεί να της πει ψέματα. Περίμενε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα αμίλητος και όταν η σιωπή έγινε πολύ βαριά, αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να φύγει.

«Οριάνα, νομίζω είναι καλύτερα να πηγαίνω», είπε σιγά. «Φαντάζομαι θέλεις να μείνεις μόνη. Να ξέρεις πως για εμένα δεν άλλαξε τίποτα στη φιλία μας και όποτε είσαι έτοιμη θα μπορούσαμε να το συζητήσουμε ή και να μην το ξαναναφέρουμε ποτέ. Είναι δική σου απόφαση»

Η Κιγιέτ δεν έμοιαζε πρόθυμη να πει το οτιδήποτε. Είχε χαμηλώσει πάλι τη ματιά της και την είχε καρφώσει στα πόδια της. Ο Τζέικομπ δάγκωσε αμήχανα τα μάγουλα του και έχωσε τα χέρια του στις τσέπες του τζιν του. Δεν είχε κάνει τίποτα κακό, αλλά γιατί ένιωθε σαν μαλάκας;

«Λοιπόν, τα λέμε. Γεια», την χαιρέτισε άγαρμπα και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.

Κατέβηκε τις σκάλες και βγήκε έξω γρήγορα. Μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητο του και πήρε μία μεγάλη εισπνοή. Η ζωή έπρεπε να είναι πάντα τόσο περίπλοκη! Τουλάχιστον εκείνος είχε βρει το ιδανικό γιατρικό. Ένα κοκκινομάλλικο βρικολακάκι που τον περίμενε με αγωνία να δουν ταινίες και να φάνε πολλές-πολλές λιχουδιές. Σκεφτόμενος το γλυκό της το μουτράκι, δεν ήταν ικανός παρά να χαμογελάσει φωτεινά. Όχι, η ζωή δεν ήταν περίπλοκη. Δεν ήταν καθόλου περίπλοκη. Απεναντίας ήταν πολύ απλή. Απλή, επειδή όλη η ζωή του ανήκε σε δύο μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια και αυτό μέσα στην απλότητα του ήταν η απόλυτη ευτυχία.

* * *

_**Ποιος δε **__**θα ήθελε να είναι στη θέση της Οριάνα; Να μπει στην ουρά παρακαλώ! Τι να το έπιασε αυτό το ήσυχο το κορίτσι και φέρθηκε έτσι παρορμητικά; Πολύ χοντρή η χυλόπιτα που έφαγε; Αναμένω σχόλια σας.**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ την alice15 και τους υπόλοιπους αναγνώστες μου. Αφήστε και εσείς καμία αράδα να μου πείτε τη γνώμη σας!**_

_**Τα λέμε την επόμενη εβδομάδα!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	28. Κεφάλαιο 28

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 28: ΔΕΣΠΟΣΥΝΗ ΣΕ ΚΙΝΔΥΝΟ**

«Τι», μπαμ, «έκανε», μπαμ, «λέει;», μπαμ, μπαμ.

Ήταν ένα όμορφο πρωινό Σαββάτου στο δημόσιο γυμναστήριο της Πανεπιστημιούπολης του Σιάτλ. Στην αίθουσα του Μάι Τάι μία σγουρομάλλα μελαχρινή κοπέλα χτυπούσε αλύπητα με κλωτσιές και μπουνιές ένα πλαστικό ανδρείκελο σε απομίμηση αιμοβόρου γίγαντα. Οι υπόλοιποι συναθλητές της είχαν πάει παράμερα μην τυχόν και βρεθούν μέσα στα πόδια της και ξεσπάσει πάνω τους η οργή της. Ωστόσο μία όμορφη νεαρή με κατακόκκινες μπούκλες και αμυγδαλωτά πράσινα μάτια δε φαινόταν να χαμπαριάζει από τη μάνητα της.

«Ναι, ναι, και εγώ όταν το είδα δεν το πίστευα. Μόλις πριν μία εβδομάδα σκεφτόμουν πόσο θα ήθελα να υπάρχει ένα καλό Κινέζικο κοντά μας και να που άνοιξε στη γωνία του σπιτιού μου», είπε με αθώο ύφος.

«Ρενέσμε», μπαμ, «θες», μπαμ, «να με τρελάνεις τελείως;», ούρλιαξε σχεδόν η Αφροαμερικανή.

«Καλέ ηρέμησε, θα τον σπάσεις τον Κόναν», παρατήρησε με αφέλεια η Νέσι.

Κόναν είχαν ονομάσει την πλαστική κούκλα με την οποία έκανε εξάσκηση η Κάρλα.

«Και καλά θα κάνω!», γονατιά στα απόκρυφα του Κόναν. «Αφού η κολλητή μου θέλει να με εξοντώσει!», κροσέ στη μύτη. «Δε θέλω να πάω για φαγητό με κανέναν, πόσω μάλλον με έναν Ινδιάνο!», γροθιά στα δόντια.

«Με έναν κούκλο Ινδιάνο», πέταξε με νόημα η Ρενέσμε.

«Σιγά τον κούκλο!», ξεφώνισε η Κάρλα. «Αν αυτός είναι ωραίος, ο Τζωρτζ Κλούνεϊ τι είναι;»

«Μα εσένα δε σου αρέσει καθόλου ο Τζωρτζ Κλούνεϊ», απόρησε η Νέσι.

«Ακριβώς», απάντησε βιτριολικά η Κάρλα καταφέρνοντας ένα οδυνηρό άπερ κατ στην κοιλιά του Κόναν.

«Εγώ πιστεύω πως αν τον γνωρίσεις καλύτερα, θα δεις πόσο συμπαθητικός είναι», επέμεινε η Νέσι. «Να το βράδυ θα έχεις μία πρώτης τάξεως ευκαιρία να εκτιμήσεις τα χαρίσματα του».

Η Κάρλα έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα στη φίλη της, αλλά η Ρενέσμε δεν πτοήθηκε.

«Κάρλα, δε με ξεγελάς εμένα! Σου αρέσει, παραδέξου το!»

«Να μου αρέσει;», αγκωνιά στα πλευρά. «Να μου αρέσει;», αγκωνιά στα άλλα πλευρά. «Σιγά μη μου αρέσει αυτός, αυτός, ο, ο, ο»

«Παίδαρος»

«Αααα!», κλωτσιά με ανάποδη στροφή. «Ρενέσμε, σταμάτα να λες βλακείες! Και δεν πάω για φαγητό μαζί του, δεν πάω, δεν πάω, δεν πάω!»

«Κάρλα, παραλογίζεσαι!», είπε πιο έντονα αυτή τη φορά η Νέσι. «Ένα δείπνο είναι! Κάνεις λες και πρόκειται για το Βελζεβούλ προσωποποιημένο!»

«Δεν τον πάω, ρε παιδί μου, τόσο κακό είναι;»

«Ηλιαχτίδα, μπορεί να σε ξέρω λίγο καιρό, αλλά σε έχω μάθει. Δεν πας πολλούς ανθρώπους αλλά ξεχωρίζω πώς συμπεριφέρεσαι όταν δεν πας πραγματικά κάποιον από όταν προσποιείσαι ότι δεν τον πας. Και το Σεθ τον πας! Τον παραπάς μη σου πω! Τον πας και μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρα άμα λάχει», τα μάτια της βρικόλακα γέλασαν με σκώμμα.

«Ρενέσμε», μπαμ, «θέλεις», μπαμ, «πολύ», μπαμ, «ξύλο!», μπαμ.

«Καλά, λέγε ότι θέλεις, εγώ είμαι βέβαιη για αυτά που βλέπω», είπε η Νέσι αδιαφορώντας για το νευρικό κλονισμό στον οποίο είχε επέλθει η Κάρλα. «Αν δε σε νοιάζει καθόλου όπως διατείνεσαι, τότε έλα το βράδυ να μου το αποδείξεις. Αν δεν έρθεις, πάει να πει φοβάσαι μην καταλάβουμε πόσο τον γουστάρεις»

Η μελαχρινή κοπέλα έσφιξε τις γροθιές και τα δόντια της και ετοίμαζε ήδη την αποστομωτική απάντηση της, αλλά δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να την εκφράσει, καθότι η Ρενέσμε είχε ήδη κάνει μεταβολή και έφευγε από το γυμναστήριο.

«Στις οκτώ στο εστιατόριο. Φόρα κάτι ωραίο», της φώναξε λίγο πριν χαθεί έξω από την πόρτα δίχως να της ρίξει δεύτερη ματιά.

Η Κάρλα ούρλιαξε μέσα της και έχωσε μία ξεγυρισμένη μπουνιά στα μούτρα της κούκλας.

«Παιδιά, φτάνει για σήμερα. Ξεκινήστε αποθεραπεία», φώναξε ο Κρις, ο προπονητής τους.

Η Κάρλα έριξε μία τελευταία στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά στον Κόναν και προσγειώθηκε κομψά στα δύο της πόδια. Νιώθοντας κύματα θυμού να την κατακλύζουν κατευθύνθηκε προς τα αποδυτήρια, για να αλλάξει και να βάλει το μαγιό της. Η αποθεραπεία της περιελάμβανε δύο χιλιόμετρα ελεύθερο και θα ήταν η ιδανική άσκηση για να ηρεμήσει. Η Ρενέσμε την είχε κάνει τούρμπο. Ακούς εκεί! Να νομίζει πως της αρέσει ο Σεθ! Τον έβρισκε εμετικό και απαίσιο, με εκείνα τα σχιστά καστανά του μάτια, τα μακριά του δάχτυλα, τα καλοσχηματισμένα του χείλη, τα πυκνά του μαλλιά και κυρίως με εκείνο το δυνατό και πανύψηλο κορμί του.

Η Κάρλα ούσα αθλήτρια του Μάι Τάι περιστοιχιζόταν συνεχώς από τύπους με κοιλιακούς-σκακιέρα, ωστόσο το σώμα του Σεθ διαγραφόταν ακόμα και μέσα από τα ρούχα πιο μυώδες από οποιοδήποτε άλλο είχε δει, αν εξαιρούσες φυσικά τον γκόμενο-Τζέικ, αλλά αυτός σίγουρα ήταν προϊόν γενετικού πειράματος, δεν εξηγούταν αλλιώς όλη αυτή η μυϊκή μάζα. Ο Σεθ ήταν πιο φυσιολογικός και το πρόσωπο του ήταν πολύ πιο γλυκό και καλοσυνάτο, αδιαμφισβήτητα το πιο όμορφο από όλων των άλλων φίλων του και αυτό σήμαινε κάτι, καθώς η παρέα της Ρενέσμε περιελάμβανε μοντέλα για αγόρια.

Αααα! Σκάσε, Κάρλα! Είναι δυνατόν να σκέφτεσαι έτσι! Τον μισείς και τον απεχθάνεσαι και δε θέλεις να έχεις καμία σχέση μαζί του. Τι και αν όλο το βράδυ, έπρεπε να εξασκήσεις όλη την αυτοσυγκέντρωση σου για να μην τον κοιτάς και να μην είσαι συνέχεια κοντά του. Σε τραβούσε σαν μαγνήτης. Αυτό σε εκνεύριζε ακόμα περισσότερο· η ακαταμάχητη έλξη που ένιωθες για εκείνον. Δεν είχες αισθανθεί ποτέ ξανά έτσι. Σου ήταν πάντα πολύ εύκολο να αποστασιοποιείσαι, να παίζεις το παιχνίδι μόνο με τους δικούς σου κανόνες. Τώρα όμως, τώρα για πρώτη φορά γνώριζες ότι κάτι είχε αλλάξει. Κάτι ήταν διαφορετικό και αυτό σε τρόμαζε. Σε τρόμαζε που δεν ήξερες τι ακριβώς είναι και που είχε τέτοια επίδραση πάνω σου. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να πας το βράδυ, να πας για να δεις τι στο καλό παίζεται και να το εξολοθρεύσεις μία και καλή.

«Ναι, αυτό θα κάνω», σκέφτηκε η νεαρή φοιτήτρια και ικανοποιημένη έκλεισε το ντουλάπι της.

Ύστερα φόρεσε το σκούφο της, βγήκε από τα αποδυτήρια και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πισίνα.

* * *

_Ήρθα μόνο για να αποδείξω, ότι δεν τον γουστάρω. Ήρθα μόνο για να αποδείξω, ότι δεν τον γουστάρω._ Αυτό επαναλάμβανε συνεχώς η Κάρλα σαν μάντρα στο μυαλό της, ενόσω περπατούσε από το αυτοκίνητο της στο κινέζικο ρεστοράν. Σε ποιον όμως χρειαζόταν να το αποδείξει; Στη Ρενέσμε ή πρωτίστως στον εαυτό της; Σε αυτό το ερώτημα δεν είχε καταφέρει να απαντήσει ούτε όταν είχε μουλιάσει στο μπάνιο με αιθέρια έλαια για να μυρίζει ωραία, ούτε όταν είχε βάλει μάσκα με αγγούρι και γιαούρτι για δροσερό πρόσωπο, ούτε όταν είχε στεγνώσει προσεκτικά μία-μία τούφα τα μαλλιά της για υπέροχο όγκο.

Κυρίως δεν είχε καταφέρει να απαντήσει στο γιατί είχε δαπανήσει τρεις ώρες στο να βρει τι θα φορέσει. Όλα της φαίνονταν παλιά και άθλια και σαν τσουβάλια. Τελικά συμβιβάστηκε σε μία μαύρη μπλούζα με βαθύ ντεκολτέ και ένα υπέρ του φυσιολογικού στενό τζιν που έκανε τα πόδια της να φαίνονται μακρύτερα από ότι στην πραγματικότητα ήταν. Ολοκλήρωσε την εμφάνιση της με μακριά σκουλαρίκια και πεντάποντες γόβες που για εκείνη ήταν πάρα μα πάρα πολύ ψηλές. Έπρεπε όμως να κάνει καλή εντύπωση. Έτσι η χυλόπιτα που θα έτρωγε ο Ινδιάνος θα ήταν πιο απολαυστική.

Έφτασε στην είσοδο του μαγαζιού και πριν προλάβει καν να ακουμπήσει την πόρτα, αισθάνθηκε πάλι αυτή τη δύναμη στο στομάχι της που είχε νιώσει πρώτη φορά χθες. Δίχως να καταλάβει πώς, ήξερε ότι ο Σεθ ήταν ήδη εκεί. Μπήκε μέσα και χωρίς να χρειαστεί να ψάξει καθόλου, σήκωσε απλά το βλέμμα της και τον εντόπισε. Ήταν λες και τα μάτια της γνώριζαν από μόνα τους πού να κοιτάξουν, λες και η παρουσία του ήταν ολόκληρη ένας μαγνήτης για τις αισθήσεις της. Καθόταν σε ένα στρογγυλό τραπέζι μαζί με τον Τζέικ και τη Ρενέσμε και τα βήματα της την οδήγησαν αυτόματα κατευθείαν προς το μέρος του.

«Καλησπέρα», χαιρέτισε όταν πλησίασε την παρέα.

Ήθελε να βγει πιο απότομη η φωνή της, αλλά αυτό που ακούστηκε έμοιαζε περισσότερο με βαθύς αναστεναγμός. Μπερδεμένη και αποπροσανατολισμένη, κάθισε σε μία καρέκλα που μόνο μετά από αρκετά λεπτά πρόσεξε πως ήταν ακριβώς δίπλα στο Σεθ. Παρατήρησε έντρομη ότι σε αντίθεση με αυτό που ήλπιζε, δεν την είχε ξεγελάσει η Ρενέσμε να κάτσει εκεί, καθότι υπήρχαν διαθέσιμες άλλες δύο θέσεις στην άλλη πλευρά. Εκείνη όμως είχε επιλέξει τελείως ασύνειδα αυτή. Τι στο καλό τις συνέβαινε;

«Α, Κάρλα! Ήρθες τελικά! Τι ωραία!», αναφώνησε χαρούμενα η Νέσι.

«Ναι, είχα όρεξη για πάπια», απάντησε όσο πιο ψυχρά μπορούσε, αλλά και πάλι δεν έφτασε τα επίπεδα ψύχους που την χαρακτήριζαν συνήθως.

Ένιωσε το Σεθ να σκύβει ελαφρά στο αυτί της και θα ορκιζόταν ότι το σώμα του έκαιγε σαν ζωντανή φωτιά.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη», της ψιθύρισε απαλά και η Κάρλα δεν κρατήθηκε να μη στρίψει αργά το κεφάλι της και να ανηφορίσει τα μάτια της στα δικά του.

Ήταν γλυκά και καστανά, σαν λιωμένη σοκολάτα. Δίχως να ξέρει και η ίδια τι κάνει, έστρεψε την προσοχή της στα χείλη του που έμοιαζαν μεταξένια και υγρά. Είχε απορροφηθεί τόσο από την παρουσία του που έπρεπε να ακούσει το βαρύ τρίξιμο της καρέκλας για να καταλάβει ότι κάποιος άλλος είχε προστεθεί στο τραπέζι τους. Αποτράβηξε τη ματιά της με φαινομενική δυσκολία και παρατήρησε τη Λία και τον Τομ να κάθονται απέναντι της. Η Λία έφερε ένα αχνό μειδίαμα και έμοιαζε να έχει καταλάβει επακριβώς τι παιζόταν ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και τον αδερφό της. Η Κάρλα όμως είχε έρθει απόψε με ένα και μόνο σκοπό: να δείξει σε όλους ότι δεν της καιγόταν καρφάκι για τον μελαμψό Ινδιάνο.

«Λοιπόν, τώρα που είμαστε όλοι εδώ, τι θα παραγγείλουμε;», ακούστηκε η κελαριστή φωνή της Ρενέσμε.

Η Κάρλα άνοιξε τον κατάλογο μπροστά της. Όλα της φαίνονταν Κινέζικα. Δεν έφταιγε η γλώσσα, μιας και το μενού ήταν και στα αγγλικά, όσο το ότι το μυαλό της είχε χάσει κάθε επαφή με την πραγματικότητα. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί ήταν αυτό το τράβηγμα στο στομάχι, λες και είχε καταπιεί μαγνήτη. Έπιασε με τρεμάμενα χέρια το ποτήρι το νερό μπροστά της και κατέβασε μερικές μεγάλες γουλιές, τόσο που το άδειασε όλο. Το ακούμπησε ξανά πίσω και είδε τη Ρενέσμε να της χαμογελά με νόημα. Θα της έλεγε κανένα γαλλικό, ωστόσο εκείνη τη στιγμή ήρθε ο σερβιτόρος.

Ευτυχώς η Ρενέσμε με τον Τομ ανέλαβαν την παραγγελία, επειδή η ίδια ήταν ανίκανη να αντιδράσει. Όλη της η δύναμη είχε συσσωρευτεί στο να συγκεντρωθεί και να μη γυρίσει προς το Σεθ κοιτάζοντας τον ή το χειρότερο κολλώντας το κορμί της στο δικό του. Ήταν σαν να αντιμαχόταν μία έλξη μεγαλύτερη από τη βαρύτητα, σαν να προσπαθούσε να απογειωθεί στο αέρα. Συνήθως ήταν σώφρων άνθρωπος και δεν πήγαινε κόντρα στις επιταγές της φύσης. Όμως αυτό δεν μπορούσε να είναι φυσικό, δεν μπορούσε να είναι λογικό. Δεν μπορούσε να νιώθει έτσι για ένα αγόρι που γνώρισε μόλις μία ημέρα πριν και δε συμπαθούσε καν. Δεν ήξερε τι παιζόταν μέσα στο κεφάλι της, αλλά δε θα ενέδιδε έτσι αμαχητί στο άγνωστο σαν καμία χαζογκόμενα. Ήταν πολύ πιο έξυπνη από αυτό.

Δυστυχώς φάνηκε να ήταν και πολύ πιο αδύναμη από αυτό. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια του δείπνου που οι υπόλοιποι γελούσαν, μιλούσαν και διασκέδαζαν, εκείνη το μόνο που κατάφερνε είναι να πιέζεται, να ιδρώνει και να ξεϊδρώνει και να μην κοτάει να φάει ούτε μπουκιά, μπας και έχανε την αυτοσυγκέντρωση της. Άδειαζε συνεχώς το ποτήρι το νερό της, ώστε ο σερβιτόρος είχε σχεδόν στρατοπεδεύσει από πάνω της για να της το γεμίζει. Το αλκοόλ το απέφυγε. Βρισκόταν ήδη σε τοξική κατάσταση, αν πρόσθετε και οινόπνευμα στο αίμα της, τότε οποιαδήποτε νουνέχεια της είχε απομείνει θα εξαφανιζόταν.

Ήταν τόσο δοσμένη στην εσωτερική της μάχη, που όλο το βράδυ δεν είχε αρθρώσει λέξη με αποτέλεσμα όποιο πλάνο είχε να πετάξει βιτριολικές ατάκες στο Σεθ δείχνοντας σε όλους ότι τον απεχθάνεται, είχε αποτύχει παταγωδώς. Όλως περιέργως βέβαια ούτε οι υπόλοιποι της απηύθυναν το λόγο, λες και έβλεπαν τη ζοφερή ύπαρξη της και δεν ήθελαν να ανακατευτούν. Υπό άλλες συνθήκες αυτό θα την εξόργιζε, όμως επί του παρόντος ήταν ευγνώμων.

Κάποια στιγμή αισθάνθηκε μία ενόχληση στη βουβωνική της χώρα και συνειδητοποίησε, ότι έπρεπε να επισκεφτεί την τουαλέτα. Μόνο τότε ο εγκέφαλος της επέστρεψε ελαφρώς στις φυσιολογικές του διεργασίες και της επέτρεψε να σηκωθεί από την καρέκλα της και να κατευθυνθεί στο μπάνιο. Μπήκε μέσα και τόλμησε να ρίξει ένα βλέμμα στον καθρέφτη. Τέλεια! Ό,τι προσπάθεια είχε κάνει να είναι εμφανίσιμη είχε πάει στο βρόντο. Το μακιγιάζ της είχε τραβηχτεί στις γωνίες από τον ιδρώτα και τα μαλλιά της είχαν επανέλθει στο γνωστό αφανέ χαρακτήρα τους. Αποπειράθηκε να τα ισιώσει λίγο περνώντας από μέσα τα δάχτυλα της, ωστόσο εννοείται δεν υπάκουσαν σε καμία προσταγή της. Τίποτα στο σώμα της δεν έμοιαζε να υπακούει απόψε σε καμία προσταγή της. Λες και η φυσιολογία της είχε μετατραπεί σε παντελώς ξεχωριστή και αυτόνομη οντότητα από τη διάνοια της.

Συγχυσμένη και αναστατωμένη, κλείστηκε σε ένα από τα κουβούκλια, για να ανακουφίσει τουλάχιστον την ουροδόχο κύστη της. Όταν τελείωσε, επέστρεψε στους νιπτήρες. Άνοιξε τη βρύση και αφού έπλυνε τα χέρια της, έριξε λίγο νερό στο πρόσωπο της. Δεν την ενδιέφερε που τώρα είχε μουτζουρωθεί τελείως και έμοιαζε με ρακούν. Εδώ κόντευε να χάσει τον εαυτό της. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν ένας άνδρας να είχε τέτοια επίδραση πάνω της. Δεν ήταν απλά δυνατόν. Δεν μπορούσε να συμβαίνει κάτι τέτοιο σε εκείνη, σε εκείνη στην Κάρλα Γκέσλινγκ. Σε εκείνη που είχε υποσχεθεί πως ποτέ, κανείς και για τίποτα δε θα την έκανε παιχνιδάκι στα χέρια του.

Ξαφνικά η πόρτα της τουαλέτας ξανάνοιξε και μέσα μπήκε το ένα και το αυτό πρόσωπο που ευθυνόταν για τη σχιζοφρενή κατάσταση της. Η Κάρλα ήθελε να του θυμώσει, ωστόσο ακόμα και αυτό της φαινόταν αδιανόητο. Όταν την πλησίασε, ήταν λες και η καρδιά της επανήλθε στους φυσιολογικούς της ρυθμούς. Στάθηκε μπροστά της και την κοίταξε με τα γλυκά του σοκολατένια μάτια. Σήκωσε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της και την χάιδεψε απαλά. Δεν υπήρχε κάτι που να ήθελε περισσότερο εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δεν το γνώριζε, αλλά το κατάλαβε με το που την ακούμπησε. Το άγγισμα του ήταν σαν γιατρικό, έκανε το κορμί της να γεμίσει με αγαλλίαση και ευδαιμονία.

Δίχως να συνειδητοποιήσει πώς, έστρεψε το κεφάλι της στο χέρι του για να μεγαλώσει την επαφή τους. Έκλεισε τα ματόκλαδα της και για πρώτη φορά αυτή η πίεση στο στομάχι της τής φάνηκε ηδονική. Μισάνοιξε απολαυστικά τα χείλη της και για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο, όταν ο Σεθ τα ένωσε με τα δικά του, όλα απέκτησαν νόημα, σαν αυτός να ήταν ο σκοπός της ζωής της που έψαχνε παρανοϊκά τόσο καιρό. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται απαλά και γλυκά, σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα. Η αίσθηση του ήταν ηλεκτροφόρα και παραλυτική, δεν ήθελε να την χάσει ποτέ. Άνοιξε και άλλο το στόμα της θέλοντας περισσότερο. Ο Σεθ υπάκουσε και βρήκε τη γλώσσα της με τη δικιά του. Όταν ωστόσο έγινε αυτό, οποιαδήποτε πραότητα εξαφανίστηκε.

Μονομιάς ήταν σαν μία φλόγα να την τύλιξε ολόκληρη, να τους τύλιξε και τους δύο μαζί. Ο Σεθ κατέβασε τα χέρια του στη μέση της και την πίεσε πάνω του, ενώ εκείνη τον έπιασε δυνατά από τα μπράτσα ανταποδίδοντας με τον ίδιο τρόπο την ανάγκη της. Το άρωμα του την είχε μεθύσει, η γεύση του ήταν παραδείσια και η ανατριχίλα που της προκαλούσαν οι θωπεύσεις του δεν μπορούσε να παρομοιαστεί με οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε ζήσει ποτέ της. Το μυαλό της είχε πάψει εδώ και ώρα να της δίνει διαταγές. Ήταν λες και δεν ήταν πια η Κάρλα, αλλά μία καινούργια ύπαρξη δεμένη μονάχα μαζί του.

Ο Σεθ αποτραβήχτηκε ελάχιστα, ίσα-ίσα για να ξαναβρούν την αναπνοή τους, και ύστερα ξεκίνησε να την φιλάει πάλι, αυτή τη φορά με έντονα συνεχόμενα φιλιά με δαγκώματα και παιχνιδίσματα της γλώσσας. Θα μπορούσε να ακολουθήσει αυτό το αλισβερίσι για ώρες, όμως αναπάντεχα ακούστηκε να ανοίγει η πόρτα και κάποιος να μπαίνει μέσα. Η Κάρλα έστριψε το βλέμμα της και είδε μία κοπέλα να τους κοιτάζει αμήχανα. Τότε μόνο συνειδητοποίησε τι είχε παιχτεί και σε τι θέση βρισκόταν. Τρομοκρατημένη γλίστρησε από την αγκαλιά του Σεθ και πετάχτηκε έξω από τις τουαλέτες.

Δίχως να περιμένει τίποτα και δίχως να μπορεί να αντέξει άλλο τον εαυτό της, όρμησε έξω από το μαγαζί και έτρεξε σχεδόν μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο της. Ευτυχώς που είχε το συνήθειο να φυλάει τα κλειδιά της στην τσέπη της, ειδάλλως η τσάντα της είχε μείνει αφημένη στο τραπέζι και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να γυρίσει πίσω. Άνοιξε έντρομη την πόρτα, μπήκε μέσα και έβαλε μπρος. Ο Σεθ την είχε ακολουθήσει μέχρι το δρόμο και φώναζε το όνομα της, όμως δε γινόταν να τον ακούσει, όχι με αυτό το βουητό και τον ίλιγγο που την είχε καταλάβει. Πάτησε τέρμα το γκάζι και σπίναρε μακριά από το εστιατόριο και τον ψηλό Ινδιάνο που είχε βραχυκυκλώσει κάθε ψήγμα της ύπαρξης της.

Δεν ήξερε πού πήγαινε ούτε ήξερε πώς άρχισαν να τρέχουν δάκρυα στα μάγουλα της. Κυρίως δεν ήξερε το λόγο. Είχε αισθανθεί τόσο όμορφα κοντά του, τόσο όμορφα που δεν το άντεχε, που δεν το ήθελε. Είχε μάθει ότι τίποτα δε γίνεται να είναι τόσο όμορφο, ότι όλα είναι χάλια. Το είχε μάθει και το είχε αποδεχθεί. Τώρα όμως ήταν σαν να άνοιγε μία πραγματικότητα μπροστά της που δε γνώριζε μέχρι στιγμής ότι υπήρχε. Μαζί του όλα ήταν όμορφα και ήταν άδικο. Άδικο που είχε αργήσει τόσο πολύ να εμφανιστεί στη ζωή της. Άδικο που ερχόταν να αναστατώσει με τέτοιο τρόπο τον κόσμο της. Τα μάτια της είχαν θολώσει τόσο πολύ, που δεν έβλεπε πλέον μπροστά της. Σταμάτησε το αμάξι δεξιά και πέφτοντας πάνω στο τιμόνι, άφησε τον εαυτό της να ξεσπάσει σε ασυγκράτητους λυγμούς.

«Κοπελιά, είσαι καλά;»

Μέσα από τα αναφιλητά της άκουσε μία αρρενωπή φωνή να της απευθύνει το λόγο. Στράφηκε να δει ποιος ήταν και αντίκρισε ένα νεαρό να στέκεται έξω από το παράθυρο της. Δεν μπορούσε να τον διακρίνει καλά, επειδή επικρατούσε σχεδόν σκοτάδι. Ωστόσο δεν είχε καμία όρεξη για κουβέντα, οπότε έκρυψε πάλι το πρόσωπο της στα χέρια της μη δίνοντας του περαιτέρω σημασία. Δεν πέρασαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και ο άνδρας χτύπησε το τζάμι της δυνατά με το χέρι του.

«Σου έκανα μία ερώτηση. Είσαι καλά;», την ρώτησε εμφανώς εκνευρισμένα.

«Παράτα με», έγρουξε η Κάρλα μην κοιτώντας τον καν.

Φαντάστηκε ότι θα είχε φύγει, όμως δεν πέρασε ένα λεπτό και ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε την πόρτα της να ανοίγει και δύο μπράτσα να την τραβάνε έξω από το αμάξι. Με το που συνειδητοποίησε τι γινόταν, άρχισε να κλοτσάει και να παλεύει με όλη της την δύναμη. Σήκωσε τον αγκώνα της και τον κατέφερε δυνατά στη μύτη του αγνώστου. Αυτός διπλώθηκε στα δύο από τον πόνο και τότε η Κάρλα βρήκε την ευκαιρία να του ξεφύγει. Πριν ωστόσο προλάβει να κάνει ούτε βήμα, άλλοι τέσσερις άντρες εμφανίστηκαν από όλες τις μεριές περικυκλώνοντας την.

Η Κάρλα δε σκέφτηκε περαιτέρω. Πέταξε τα παπούτσια της μακριά και πήρε στάση άμυνας. Ήταν μαχήτρια, είχε κατέβει σε τόσους αγώνες. Ήξερε τι εστί να δίνεις και να δέχεσαι ξύλο. Αυτό όμως, αυτό ήταν κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό. Εδώ δεν επρόκειτο για ένα μετάλλιο, ούτε καν για χρηματικό βραβείο. Τώρα έπρεπε να παλέψει για τη σωματική της ακεραιότητα και ενδεχομένως και για τη ζωή της. Γνώριζε πως ήταν πιο δυνατή από τη μέση κοπέλα, όμως θα έφτανε η αντοχή της να αντιμετωπίσει πέντε ενήλικες άντρες; Δεν υπήρχε παρά ένας τρόπος να μάθει.

Γύριζε συνεχώς δεξιά και αριστερά προσέχοντας την παραμικρότερη κίνηση τους, αναμένοντας ένα σημάδι ότι μπορούσε να χτυπήσει. Ήλπιζε στο ότι θα την υποτιμούσαν προσφέροντας της έτσι το προνόμιο της έκπληξης. Πράγματι δεν άργησε ο ένας από αυτούς να την πλησιάσει τελείως ακάλυπτος. Η Κάρλα του έχωσε ένα δυνατό ντιρέκτ πετώντας τον κάτω. Αυτό φάνηκε να εξαγριώνει τους υπόλοιπους που μονομιάς της επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί. Η Κάρλα ξεκίνησε να χώνει κλωτσιές και μπουνιές προς πάσα κατεύθυνση, αλλά δυστυχώς δεν έβρισκαν όλες στόχο, ειδικά όταν οι αντίπαλοι της ξεπέρασαν το πρώτο σοκ του αιφνιδιασμού.

Σε κάποια στιγμή ο ένας από αυτούς κατάφερε να την πιάσει από το λαιμό κεφαλοκλειδώνοντας την. Η Κάρλα του γράπωσε τον βραχίονα προσπαθώντας να απεγκλωβιστεί, μα την κρατούσε πολύ γερά, σχεδόν την εμπόδιζε να αναπνεύσει. Ασφαλίζοντας την σε αυτήν την στάση, την τράβηξε μακριά από το δρόμο μέσα σε ένα σκοτεινό σοκάκι. Θα ήταν λοιπόν άλλο ένα θύμα της εγκληματικότητας του Σιάτλ; Αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος της; Και ο Σεθ; Τι θα γινόταν με τον Σεθ; Για κάποιο ανεξήγητο λόγο η προοπτική του να τον εγκαταλείψει έμοιαζε απείρως οδυνηρότερη από το θάνατο αυτόν καθαυτό.

Έχοντας αυτό στο μυαλό της βρήκε μερικά ακόμα ψήγματα δύναμης να συνεχίσει να παλεύει. Οι άλλοι τέσσερις προσπαθούσαν να την αρπάξουν από τα πόδια, αλλά αλυχτούσε και κλωτσούσε ώστε να μην τους αφήσει. Μάλιστα πέτυχε τον ένα από αυτούς με μία γονατιά στα αχαμνά που τον έκανε να πισωπατήσει και να σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα. Τότε όμως ο δεσμώτης της έφερε ένα αντικείμενο στο ύψος του προσώπου της. Η Κάρλα είδε με την άκρη του ματιού της την ατσάλινη λάμψη ενός μαχαιριού.

«Είσαι τσαμπουκαλεμένο μουνάκι», ψιθύρισε στο αυτί της και η φωνή του ήταν γλοιώδης και αηδιαστική. «Από τα αγαπημένα μου είδη»

Γέλασε κακόβουλα και κατεβάζοντας την λεπίδα στο λαιμό της, την πίεσε πάνω στην επιδερμίδα της χαράζοντας την. Η Κάρλα ένιωσε τον σουβλερό πόνο να την κυριεύει ολόκληρη. Έμεινε ακίνητη ώστε να μην χωθεί και άλλο το μαχαίρι μέσα στο δέρμα της. Αυτό επέτρεψε στους άλλους της συμμορίας να την πιάσουν εν τέλει από τα πόδια και να τα ανασηκώσουν. Ο ένας από αυτούς της ξεκούμπωσε με άγριες κινήσεις το παντελόνι και της το κατέβασε μαζί με το εσώρουχο εκθέτοντας την τελείως από τη μέση και κάτω. Ένας άλλος της έσκισε την μπλούζα και το σουτιέν αφήνοντας τα κουρέλια.

Άκουσε το κατέβασμα ενός φερμουάρ και δεν είχε αμφιβολία περί τίνος θα συνέβαινε. Ίσως οφειλόταν στο σοκ που είχε περιέλθει, αλλά δεν φώναζε ούτε έκλαιγε. Ήταν λες και το μυαλό της είχε αποσυνδεθεί από το σώμα της, λες και δεν ήταν εκείνη που επρόκειτο να βιάσουν μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά. Είχε νεκρώσει τελείως, ένα άψυχο σώμα. Είχε σταματήσει να νιώθει μέχρι και την πληγή στο λαιμό της. Όλα, τα πόδια της, τα χέρια της, τα μπράτσα της, τα δάχτυλα της, όλα είχαν αναισθητοποιηθεί. Ήταν σάμπως και οι νευρώνες της είχαν πάψει να στέλνουν το οποιοδήποτε μήνυμα στον εγκέφαλο της ή ο εγκέφαλος της δεν αντιλαμβανόταν κανένα.

Για αυτό της πήρε αρκετά λεπτά να συνειδητοποιήσει, ότι ξαφνικά είχε βρεθεί στην βρώμικη άσφαλτο και κανείς δεν την συγκρατούσε πια. Σιγά-σιγά άρχισαν να επανέρχονται οι αισθήσεις της, σαν να έβγαινε από μία οικειοθελή νάρκωση. Πρώτα άκουσε και μετά είδε. Ήταν κάποιος, μία μαύρη φιγούρα τυλιγμένη στο ημίφως, που πάλευε με τους πέντε παραλίγο βιαστές της. Ψέματα, δεν πάλευε. Απλά τους χτυπούσε και εκείνοι έπεφταν αναίσθητοι κατάχαμα ο ένας μετά τον άλλον.

Τελευταίος φάνηκε να έμεινε ο άντρας με το μαχαίρι. Η Κάρλα τον ξεχώρισε επειδή το κρατούσε ακόμα και το κράδαινε απειλητικά προς το μέρος του ξένου. Εκείνος δε δίστασε να το πιάσει στη χούφτα του και να το τραβήξει μακριά. Ύστερα το έστρεψε με μαεστρία στα χέρια του και το κάρφωσε στα αχαμνά του αντιπάλου του. Ο άγνωστος που της είχε επιτεθεί έβγαλε μία πνιχτή κραυγή πόνου, μα δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει κάτι άλλο, καθότι ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι και είχε πέσει και εκείνος ξερός στο οδόστρωμα, μερικά εκατοστά μακριά της.

Η Κάρλα έμεινε παραλυμένη να κοιτάζει το κόκκινο ρυάκι που ξεκινούσε από το σώμα δίπλα της και κατευθυνόταν προς το μέρος της. Έπρεπε να νιώσει ζεστά δάχτυλα να ακουμπάνε τα μπράτσα της και μία γλυκιά φωνή να ψιθυρίζει το όνομα της, για να καταφέρει να βγει από την ύπνωση της. Τρέμοντας τώρα έστρεψε το κεφάλι της και αντίκρισε δύο σοκολατένια μάτια. Ήταν το έσχατο ερέθισμα που μπόρεσε να συλλάβει, πριν παραδοθεί εξαντλημένη στο σκοτάδι.

* * *

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ τους αναγνώστες και τους σχολιαστές μου. Helen, πού ήσουν βρε παιδί και ανησύχησα;!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	29. Κεφάλαιο 29

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 29: ΕΚΡΗΞΕΙΣ**

Πλησίαζαν τα έβδομα γενέθλια της Ρενέσμε. Εκείνα που επιτέλους θα ολοκληρωνόταν η ενηλικίωση της και θα σταματούσε η ανάπτυξη της. Τουλάχιστον σύμφωνα με τα δεδομένα του Νάουελ. Ωστόσο ο Κάρλαιλ και ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν διατηρούσαν ακόμα τις επιφυλάξεις τους, οπότε η Νέσι δεν θα μπορούσε να φύγει από το Φορκς παρά αφότου περνούσαν αρκετοί μήνες χωρίς καμία αλλαγή στην εμφάνιση της. Προς το παρόν έμοιαζε με μία νεαρή κοπέλα μεταξύ δεκαοκτώ και είκοσι χρονών. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλή με μακριά καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά και γατίσια πράσινα μάτια.

Όλοι συμφωνούσαν στο ότι ήταν πολύ όμορφη, αλλά πιο όμορφη από όλους την έβλεπε ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ. Από πάντα την έβρισκε πανώρια, όμως από πέρυσι το καλοκαίρι και μετά είχε αρχίσει να την αντιλαμβάνεται με άλλα μάτια. Δεν ήταν πια το μικρό κοριτσάκι που ταχτάριζε στα πόδια του και τάιζε με το μπιμπερό. Ήταν πλέον μία κανονική γυναίκα. Μία πολύ ερωτική και αισθησιακή γυναίκα που του έκανε τρομερά δύσκολο να συγκρατήσει τις ορμές του.

Η σχέση τους είχε περάσει εδώ και κάποιους μήνες στο τελευταίο της επίπεδο, εκείνο που πλέον ήταν ζευγάρι. Παρόλα αυτά ο Κιγιέτ δεν αισθανόταν ότι η Νέσι ήταν έτοιμη για να ολοκληρώσουν το δεσμό τους. Της το είχε εξηγήσει πολλές φορές, εν τούτοις εκείνη επέμενε να υποστηρίζει το αντίθετο. Σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα της ήταν υπέρ του δέοντος ικανή να προσφέρει και να δεχθεί ηδονή και φρόντιζε να του το υπενθυμίζει με κάθε ευκαιρία· φορώντας ανύπαρκτα ρούχα, τρίβοντας το ζεστό κορμί της πάνω στο δικό του, φιλώντας τον λες και δεν υπήρχε αύριο, μεταφέροντας του με το άγγισμα της εικόνες που θα έκαναν μέχρι και τον σεξομανή Έμπρυ να κοκκινίσει από ντροπή.

Ο Τζέικ πάλευε με τον εαυτό του να της αντισταθεί. Δεν είχαν περάσει ούτε πέντε χρόνια που της άλλαζε τις πάνες, δεν γινόταν τώρα ξαφνικά να θέλει να της αλλάξει τον αδόξαστο. Άλλωστε υπήρχε πάντα και ο Έντουαρντ. Μπορεί να μην μπορούσε να διαβάσει πια την σκέψη του, ωστόσο ήταν πολύ ευφυής για να μπορέσει να καταλάβει τι λάμβανε χώρα μεταξύ του μεταμορφιστή και της κόρης του. Και το βέβαιο ήταν πως δεν του άρεσε καθόλου. Για αυτό το λόγο άφηνε σπάνια την Νέσι μόνη με τον Τζέικομπ, κάτι που από την μία ήταν πολύ σπαστικό και από την άλλη πολύ βολικό, καθώς κάθε φορά γινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο για τον αποτυπωμένο λύκο να μην ενδώσει στα παρακάλια του αποτυπώματος του.

Για να μπορεί να είναι όσο πιο ήρεμος κοντά της γινόταν, επαναπαυόταν τακτικά στην προσωπική του εκτόνωση. Αν ήταν κανονικός άνθρωπος, το χέρι του θα είχε βγάλει κάλους από την πολλή εξάσκηση. Πλέον έπρεπε να αυτοϊκανοποιείται τουλάχιστον τρεις φορές την ημέρα, ώστε να κρατάει σε ανεκτά επίπεδα την σεξουαλική του ορμή γύρω της. Όχι, ότι και πάλι δεν ήθελε με κάθε κύτταρο του κορμιού του να της σκίσει τα ρούχα και να την πάρει κατάχαμα, όμως έτσι είχε κάποιον έλεγχο πάνω στις αντιδράσεις του.

Τελευταία τα πράγματα γίνονταν συνεχώς και πιο επίπονα. Βρισκόταν συνεχώς στην κόψη του ξυραφιού. Κάθε φορά που την έβλεπε υπέφερε και έφτανε λίγο πριν από την σχιζοφρένεια. Ταυτόχρονα ωστόσο ήταν αδύνατον να μην την βλέπει. Η ανάγκη του για εκείνη ήταν μεγαλύτερη από την ανάγκη του για οξυγόνο. Έτσι υπέκυπτε σε μία συνεχή πάλη μεταξύ του λογικού εαυτού του και του κτήνους μέσα του. Μέχρι πότε θα μπορούσε να βγαίνει νικητής, αυτό δεν το γνώριζε. Ήξερε όμως μετά βεβαιότητας, ότι οι μέρες του ήταν μετρημένες.

Σήμερα ήταν Παρασκευή, η τελευταία Παρασκευή πριν από τα γενέθλια της. Μεθαύριο η Άλις είχε οργανώσει ένα τεράστιο πάρτι στην έπαυλη των Κάλεν με καλεσμένους όλους τους φίλους της οικογένειας. Πάει να πει και με τον Νάουελ. Ο Τζέικομπ ποτέ δεν χώνεψε τον Νοτιαμερικανό και είχε κάθε λόγο για αυτό. Από την αρχή είχε βάλει στο μάτι την Νέσι του και παρότι γνώριζε πως ήταν ζευγάρι, δεν έπαυε σε όποια ευκαιρία του δινόταν να την φλερτάρει και να προσπαθεί να του την κλέψει. Φυσικά δεν υπήρχε λόγος να φοβάται, η Ρενέσμε ήταν τόσο δοσμένη σε εκείνον όσο και εκείνος στην Ρενέσμε, ωστόσο η ζήλεια δεν σταματούσε ποτέ να τον επισκέπτεται και να του επιβάλει να χώσει τα δόντια του στο σβέρκο του σκατοβαμπίρα.

Μόνο η ανάμνηση του βλαμμένου ήταν ικανή για να κάνει το στομάχι του κόμπο. Πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες για να ηρεμήσει και άφησε το μυαλό του να τριγυρίσει σε ποιο χαρούμενες εικόνες. Η Νέσι του ντυμένη στα λευκά την ημέρα του γάμου τους. Με ένα κάτασπρο νυφικό και άσπρες γόβες και άσπρες ζαρτιέρες. Τέλεια! Τώρα του έφυγαν οι κακές σκέψεις και του ήρθαν ακόμα χειρότερες. Ηρεμία, Τζέικομπ, ηρεμία αγόρι μου. Γρήγορα, συλλογίσου κάτι ξενερωτικό! Ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες. Όχι, όχι, πάμε πάλι! Ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες. Γαμώτο! Ξεκόλλα το μυαλό σου! Ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες, ζαρτιέρες. Ε, είσαι ανεπίδεκτος μαθήσεως! Χρειάζεται κάτι δραστικό, δεν ευθύνομαι για τις παρενέργειες. Ο Έντουαρντ με ζαρτιέρες.

Ο Τζέικομπ κόντεψε να τρακάρει το αμάξι σε μία ταμπέλα που έλεγε «Εδώ αποχαιρετάτε το Φορκς», αλλά ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να του πέσει. Σε λίγο θα βρισκόταν στο σπίτι των Κάλεν και το τελευταίο που χρειαζόταν για να κάνει τα πράγματα χειρότερα ήταν να του έχει φτάσει η καύλα στο στομάχι. Ήταν ήδη αρκετό που ήταν στην τσίτα, επειδή όλη εκείνη την εβδομάδα την είχε δει ελάχιστα. Με τις ετοιμασίες για το πάρτι η Άλις την απασχολούσε συνέχεια και δεν τους είχε αφήσει λεπτό μόνους. Απόψε σκεφτόταν συνεχώς το γλυκό προσωπάκι της για να αντέξει στην δουλειά. Με το που σχόλασε έκανε ένα γρήγορο ντους στο συνεργείο και έφυγε κατευθείαν για την έπαυλη δίχως να περάσει καθόλου από το σπίτι του.

Πάρκαρε μπροστά από το κεντρικό οίκημα προσευχόμενος να την πετύχει μόνη, έστω και για μισή ωρίτσα. Βγήκε έξω και διέσχισε γρήγορα την απόσταση μέχρι την αγροικία του Έντουαρντ και της Μπέλα. Χτύπησε το κουδούνι και περίμενε φτιάχνοντας αμήχανα τα ρούχα του. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και είδε δύο πόδια να ξεπροβάλλουν. Ήταν επίσης καλοσχηματισμένα, αλλά σε καμία περίπτωση δεν έφταναν το επίπεδο τελειότητας της Νέσι του.

«Βρε καλώς τον», ακούστηκε μία απαλή φωνή.

Σήκωσε το βλέμμα του και αντίκρισε την Μπέλα.

«Τι γίνεται, Μπελς;»

Ήταν απίστευτο το πόσο άνετος το έπαιζε μπροστά στους Κάλεν, όταν σχεδόν όλες του οι σκέψεις περιελάμβαναν άγριο σεξ με το μωρό τους.

«Πώς είσαι, Τζέικ;», τον ρώτησε ανέμελα και έκανε στην άκρη για να περάσει.

«Καλά», είπε μπαίνοντας στο σπίτι.

Η Μπέλα έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της και προχώρησε γρήγορα προς τα μέσα.

«Η Νέσι είναι με τις θείες της στο δωμάτιο της και διαλέγουν φόρεμα για τα γενέθλια της. Σόρυ, Τζέικ, αλλά έχω πολλές δουλειές», είπε και χάθηκε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Ο Τζέικομπ βλαστήμησε από μέσα του για την γκαντεμιά που τον έδερνε και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες για τον επάνω όροφο. Μπορούσε ήδη να ακούσει τη φωνή της Άλις να δίνει διαταγές ως συνήθως. Στάθηκε μπροστά από την πόρτα της Νέσι και χτύπησε απαλά, παρότι σίγουρα τον είχαν μυριστεί και είχαν ακούσει και την Μπέλα να του μιλάει.

«Πέρνα, σκύλε», φώναξε η γνωστή για την ευγένεια της Ρόζαλι.

Άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα. Στο πάντα τακτοποιημένο στην εντέλεια δωμάτιο της Νέσι, τώρα επικρατούσε ένας χαμός. Υπήρχαν παντού ρούχα, παπούτσια και αξεσουάρ πεταμένα ανάκατα πάνω σε όλα τα έπιπλα. Στη μέση όλου αυτού του πανικού βρισκόταν η Ρόζαλι και φαινόταν να προσπαθεί να τακτοποιήσει το χάος.

«Γεια σου, βδέλλα»

Η Ρόζαλι γύρισε και του έριξε ένα βλέμμα τόσο ξινισμένο που ήταν λες και την είχαν ταΐσει σάπια λεμόνια. Ήταν έτοιμος να την ρωτήσει πού είναι η Νέσι, όταν ακούστηκε η Άλις μέσα από τη ντουλάπα-δωμάτιο της Ρενέσμε. Όταν είχε δει πρώτη φορά τον τεράστιο χώρο που είχε φτιάξει η Άλις για τα ρούχα της Νέσι, είχε απλά γελάσει θεωρώντας ότι ήταν υπερβολικός. Λίγο καιρό αργότερα δεν χώραγες ούτε να περάσεις εκεί μέσα.

«Ρενέσμε, δεν θα με τρελάνεις εσύ! Το φόρεμα είναι τέλειο!»

«Μα θεία, είναι πάρα πολύ τολμηρό!»

«Καθόλου τολμηρό δεν είναι! Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πώς σου μπήκε αυτή η ιδέα!»

«Μήπως ξεχνάς ποιον έχω πατέρα;»

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε άθελα του με τα λόγια της Νέσι. Ο Έντουαρντ και η Άλις είχαν ομηρικούς καβγάδες για τα ρούχα που η Άλις αγόραζε στην Νέσι. Αν ήταν στο χέρι του Έντουαρντ, η Ρενέσμε θα κυκλοφορούσε με ράσο. Και στο δικό του τώρα που το σκεφτόταν. Ναι, οκ, σίγουρα ήθελε να απολαμβάνει τη σιλουέτα της, αλλά πρώτον μετά είχαν στυτικά προβλήματα και δεύτερον προτιμούσε να μην βλέπει τίποτα παρά να μοιράζεται όλα όσα έβλεπε με τον υπόλοιπο ανδρικό πληθυσμό που την έτρωγε με τα μάτια. Μπορεί να μην μπορούσε να διαβάσει το μυαλό των άλλων, όπως ο Έντουαρντ, αλλά μπορούσε κάλλιστα να καταλάβει τις σιχαμένες σκέψεις που έκαναν οι περισσότεροι άντρες παρουσία της. Ήταν σαν να το έγραφαν με κεφαλαία γράμματα στο μέτωπο τους. Θέλω να σε γαμήσω.

«Και εσύ μήπως ξεχνάς ποια έχεις θεία;», ανταπάντησε ο Στάλιν της μόδας.

«Εξάλλου νομίζω πως δεν μου ταιριάζει καθόλου!», κλαψούρισε πάλι η Νέσι.

«Αλήθεια; Για να δούμε τι έχουν να πουν η Ρόζαλι και ο Τζέικ για αυτό», είπε η Άλις και έσπρωξε την Ρενέσμε έξω από τη ντουλάπα.

Με το που την αντίκρισε, εξαφανίστηκε μονομιάς κάθε άλλη σκέψη από το μυαλό του και αντικαταστάθηκε μόνο από μία: Πού πάω ο Καραμήτρος! Δεν υπήρχε αυτό που έβλεπε μπροστά στα μάτια του. Δηλαδή ουάου! Και δηλαδή την έχει πουτσίσει άσχημα. Κυριολεκτικά. Αυτομάτως έκατσε στο κρεβάτι, ώστε να μην καταλάβουν οι δυόμιση βρικόλακες στο δωμάτιο, ότι η καύλα κόντευε να του σκίσει την φόρμα.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ», τον χαιρέτισε η Νέσι χαμογελώντας γλυκά. «Πώς σου φαίνεται;»

Ανοιγόκλεισε μερικές φορές τα μάτια και το στόμα του, πριν καταφέρει να απαντήσει.

«Ε …, είναι,», βήξιμο, «πολύ …», βήξιμο ξανά, «ωραίο»

«Μόνο ωραίο; Το φόρεμα είναι θεϊκό!», ούρλιαξε η Άλις. «Ρόζαλι, πες της!»

Η Ξανθιά κατάφερε να εκφραστεί πολύ πιο περιγραφικά από τον ίδιο που εκτός του ότι δεν ήξερε την τύφλα του από μόδα, είχε κοντέψει να βγάλει τον κοκίτη με τρεις λέξεις, σκέψου να έλεγε και περισσότερες. Εξάλλου τι άλλο να έλεγε; Πώς να εξηγούσε τι του είχε προκαλέσει η θέαση του κορμιού της μέσα από αυτό το μαύρο διαφανές φόρεμα που έφτανε μέχρι το πάτωμα και κάλυπτε τα απόκρυφα της με κάτι τετραγωνάκια υφάσματος που γυάλιζαν ελαφρά από κάτι μαύρες πέτρες; Πώς θα το έπαιρνε αν της έλεγε ότι του άρεσε τόσο πολύ που ήθελε να το σκίσει από πάνω της εκείνη την ώρα; Φανταζόταν πως όχι ιδιαίτερα καλά.

«Μωρό μου, σου πάει εκπληκτικά! Είσαι σαν Βαλκυρία!», επεφήμησε η Ρόζαλι.

Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήξερε ποια είναι η Βαλκυρία, αλλά για να μοιάζει με τη Νέσι του, τότε σίγουρα θα ήταν πολύ κόμματος. Το φόρεμα έγραφε πάνω της καλύτερα από το να το φορούσε το πιο ακριβοπληρωμένο τοπ μόντελ στον κόσμο. Εκείνη πάντως δεν έμοιαζε να το πιστεύει. Στράφηκε προς τον τεράστιο καθρέφτη του δωματίου της και ανασηκώθηκε στα μικροσκοπικά ποδαράκια της προσπαθώντας να δει το φόρεμα από όλες τις πλευρές.

Με μία κίνηση τόσο ανεπιτήδευτα σέξι που έκανε το μποξεράκι του να υγρανθεί επικίνδυνα, έπιασε τα μακριά μαλλιά της που έφταναν ως τη μέση της και τα σήκωσε ψηλά συνεχίζοντας να παρατηρεί τον εαυτό της. Έτσι όπως ήταν στραμμένη ο μεταμορφιστής μπορούσε να δει την πλάτη του φορέματος της που ήταν όλη διάφανη καλύπτοντας ελάχιστα τα ολοστρόγγυλα οπίσθια της. Και δεν μπόρεσε να μην κάνει μία ανησυχητική παρατήρηση.

«Νέσι, εεε, πού είναι, χμμ, το … εσώρουχο σου», κατάφερε να ρωτήσει δείχνοντας ασαφώς με το χέρι του εκεί που κανονικά θα έπρεπε να διαγράφεται κάτι.

«Για όνομα του Θεού, Τζέικομπ!», αναφώνησε η Άλις. «Με τέτοια διαφάνεια είναι δυνατόν να φορέσει εσώρουχα;»

Έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μην αναπνέοντας προσπαθώντας να συλλάβει αυτό που συνέβαινε. Ωραία λοιπόν. Έχουμε και λέμε. Η Νέσι, η Νέσι του, η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα στον κόσμο με την οποία είναι τρελά ερωτευμένος και έχει την απίστευτη δυσκολία να κρατήσει τα χέρια του μακριά της, φορά ένα πιο σέξι πεθαίνεις φόρεμα που την αγγίζει κατάσαρκα και βρίσκεται δύο μέτρα μακριά του. Τζέικ, αποχαιρέτα την αθωότητα σου που χάνεις.

Μέχρι χθες ντρεπόταν που σκεφτόταν την Νέσι ερωτικά, επειδή κάποιες στιγμές ήταν ακόμα πολύ παιδί. Πλέον δεν υπήρχε τέτοιο θέμα. Αν ο οποιοσδήποτε άντρας στον κόσμο, εκτός από τους συγγενείς της, δεν έβλεπε αυτή την καύλα για γυναίκα και δεν ήθελε να την ξεσκίσει με όση δύναμη είχε μέσα του, τότε απλά είχε πρόβλημα. Η Νέσι μπορούσε να ξυπνήσει το αρσενικό ακόμα και στον πιο γκέι άντρα, όχι σε εκείνον που ήταν ένας εικοσιπεντάρης με ορμόνες λύκου.

«Τζέικ, τι λες; Να το έχω στα υπόψη;», γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με την πανέμορφη φατσούλα της.

«Ναι, γιατί όχι;»

Φυσικά να το έχεις στα υπόψη, αλλά μόνο για προσωπική χρήση. Αποκλείεται να την άφηνε να βγει ποτέ έτσι έξω. Αυτό το φόρεμα θα τον έβαζε σε μπελάδες. Ωστόσο του άρεσε η ιδέα να κυκλοφορεί έτσι στο σπίτι τους. Στο σπίτι τους; Ουάου. Πόσο όμορφο ακουγόταν αυτό! Και πόσο μακρινό ταυτόχρονα. Εδώ ακόμα δεν είχε τα κότσια να την κάνει δική του, ονειρευόταν και συγκατοικήσεις!

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν. Αφού αρέσει στον Τζέικ, θα το ξανασκεφτώ», είπε η Νέσι χαμογελαστά.

«Ας είναι!», είπε με πάρεση η Άλις. «Έλα όμως να τελειώνουμε! Έχω και άλλα φορέματα να δοκιμάσεις», προσέθεσε και της έκανε νόημα να ξαναπεράσει στη ντουλάπα.

Ο Τζέικομπ κατάλαβε, ότι όσο η Άλις ασχολιόταν με την Ρενέσμε αποκλείεται να μπορούσε να περάσει χρόνο μαζί της και όσο και αν ήθελε να κάτσει να την απολαμβάνει να δοκιμάζει φορέματα, ο μικρός Τζέικ δεν θα άντεχε για πολύ ακόμα και δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να γίνει ρεζίλι. Απογοητευμένος σηκώθηκε να φύγει.

«Τζέικ, περίμενε», φώναξε η Νέσι την ώρα που έπιανε το πόμολο της πόρτας.

Γύρισε και την είδε να έρχεται προς το μέρος του με αυτό το δολοφονικό φόρεμα. Θα έπρεπε να βγει ειδικός νόμος που θα της απαγόρευε να φοράει τέτοια ρούχα. Αποτελούσε κίνδυνο για την ανθρωπότητα. Έφτασε κοντά του και ανασηκωνόμενη στις μύτες των ποδιών της του έδωσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί στην άκρη των χειλιών. Πόσο έφηβος πρέπει να είναι, για να του γίνει τσιμέντο από αυτό; Αν ήταν εδώ ο Έμπρυ θα έλεγε ότι δεν φταίει η εφηβεία, αλλά η αγαμία και όσο και αν δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί μάλλον είχε δίκιο. Ήταν καυλωμένος από το πρωί μέχρι το άλλο πρωί κάθε ημέρα της εβδομάδας τους τελευταίους έξι μήνες του χρόνου.

Αναστέναξε σκεφτόμενος πως μάλλον δεν θα άντεχε να αντιστέκεται για πολύ ακόμα. Εν τούτοις η κατάσταση του χειροτέρεψε, επειδή με την βαθιά εισπνοή του το άρωμα της εισήλθε σε κάθε σπιθαμή του κορμιού του. Γιατί έπρεπε κάθε φορά να μυρίζει τόσο υπέροχα; Η φυσική απαλή μυρωδιά που ανέδιδε η επιδερμίδα της τον τρέλαινε· άρωμα βανίλιας με φράουλες, τόσο σέξι και αθώο ταυτόχρονα, όπως ακριβώς η Νέσι του. Άθελα του σήκωσε τα χέρια του και την φυλάκισε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Έχωσε το πρόσωπο του στα μαλλιά της και πήρε μία ακόμα βαθιά ανάσα. Τι γλυκό μαρτύριο ήταν αυτό;

«Συγνώμη που διακόπτω την τρυφερή σκηνή, αλλά βιαζόμαστε!», ούρλιαξε σχεδόν η Άλις.

Η Ρενέσμε απομακρύνθηκε από την αγκαλιά του πατώντας πάλι στο πάτωμα. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλή για γυναίκα, έφτανε άνετα το ένα και εβδομήντα πέντε, αλλά μπροστά στο ένα και ενενήντα οκτώ που ήταν εκείνος, φαινόταν μικροσκοπική. Έπρεπε να σκύβει πολύ για να την φιλάει, αλλά δε τον ένοιαζε καθόλου. Δεν έδινε δεκάρα και ας πάθαινε λουμπάγκο από το σκύψε-σκύψε. Άλλωστε μπορούσε πάντα να την ανασηκώνει στο ύψος του. Στα χέρια του ήταν πραγματικό πούπουλο.

«Σόρυ, Τζέικ», τού είπε χαμογελώντας παρηγορητικά.

«Μην ανησυχείς, Νέσι, κάνε τις δουλειές σου. Εγώ πάντα εδώ γύρω θα είμαι», της είπε καθησυχαστικά.

«Θα προσπαθήσω να τελειώσω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ και θα σε πάρω τηλέφωνο να βρεθούμε», του χαμογέλασε ξανά.

Η Ρενέσμε έκανε μεταβολή να φύγει, αλλά ξαφνικά σταμάτησε. Έσκυψε στο κρεβάτι της και έπιασε το κινητό του που μάλλον του είχε πέσει από την τσέπη ενώ καθόταν. Του το έδωσε με ένα αθώο μειδίαμα, όμως σαν τον ακούμπησε άφησε να του μεταφερθεί μία εξαιρετικά έξαλλη εικόνα. Περιελάμβανε εκείνον, εκείνη και το εν λόγω φόρεμα, αλλά σε κατάσταση πολύ πιο ξεσκισμένη από την τωρινή του. Κατάπιε με δυσκολία. Η Ρενέσμε το κατάλαβε εννοείται και συνέχιζε να τον τυραννάει αλύπητα μεταδίδοντας του όλο και πιο αμαρτωλές λεπτομέρειες. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ευγνώμων για την παρέμβαση της Ρόζαλι.

«Πολύ ξεχασιάρης είσαι, Τζέικομπ. Θα ρωτούσα πού έχεις το μυαλό σου, αλλά δεν ωφελεί εφόσον δεν έχεις καθόλου μυαλό»

Κατάφερε να τραβήξει το χέρι του και η επικοινωνία τους χάθηκε.

«Και εγώ χάρηκα που σε είδα, Ξανθιά», ειρωνεύτηκε με την σειρά του όταν ξαναβρήκε την φωνή του.

Η Ρενέσμε έπαιξε τα μάτια της απηυδισμένα και δίνοντας του ακόμα ένα πεταχτό φιλί έφυγε μακριά του, για να εξαφανιστεί μέσα στη ντουλάπα της. Ο Κιγιέτ ένιωσε το κορμί του να παγώνει από την έλλειψη της επαφής της, όμως αυτή τη στιγμή δεν υπήρχε κάτι που μπορούσε να κάνει και έτσι βγήκε από το δωμάτιο κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Κατέβηκε στο ισόγειο. Δε φαινόταν κανείς τριγύρω, φώναξε ωστόσο ένα γεια προς πάσα κατεύθυνση και έφυγε από το σπίτι των Κάλεν.

Εν τούτοις δεν πρόλαβε να απομακρυνθεί μερικά μέτρα από την αγροικία, όταν ο λύκος ξέσπασε μέσα του. Ένιωσε τη σπονδυλική του στήλη να σπάει και να αναδιαμορφώνεται, τα κόκκαλα του να συνθλίβονται και να αναγεννιούνται, το δέρμα του να καλύπτεται από παχιά γούνα και τους κυνόδοντες του να σκληραίνουν και να επεκτείνονται. Τα ρούχα του σκίστηκαν βίαια και έπεσαν κουρέλια από το κορμί του. Άρχισε να τρέχει με όλη του τη δύναμη μέσα στο δάσος. Δεν ήξερε που πήγαινε και δεν τον ένοιαζε. Ήθελε απλά να εκτονώσει όλη την πίεση που είχε συσσωρευτεί μέσα του και κόντευε να τον καλύψει.

Γινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο να της αντιστέκεται. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να το περιμένει, το είχε δει άλλωστε στο μυαλό των άλλων λύκων, αλλά τώρα που το βίωνε του ήταν αδύνατο να το συλλάβει. Την αγαπούσε, το ήξερε ότι την αγαπούσε, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία για αυτό. Όμως αυτό που είχε νιώσει και μόνο στην εικόνα μίας ερωτικής τους περίπτυξης δεν μπορούσε κανείς να το περιγράψει, ούτε ο καλύτερος συγγραφέας στον κόσμο· ο Σαίξπηρ που ήταν από τους αγαπημένους της. Ήταν πλέον κανονική γυναίκα, με τις καμπύλες και τα όλα της. Με ατελείωτες γάμπες, σφιχτούς μηρούς, καλοσχηματισμένους γοφούς της και τον πιο θεσπέσιο κώ …

Έδωσε ένα νοητικό χαστούκι στον εαυτό του. Τζέικ! Τι έχεις πάθει, συγκεντρώσου! Για την Ρενέσμε μιλάμε! Την Ρενέσμε, την Νέσι σου! Το μωράκι σου! Για το γλυκό σου κοριτσάκι που πριν από μερικά χρόνια της άλλαζες πάνες! Που την πήγαινες για κυνήγι και για βουτιές και για ψάρεμα και την τάιζες αίμα με το μπιμπερό! Για την Νέσι! Που μέχρι πριν από τέσσερα χρόνια παίζατε ακόμα με τις κούκλες της και ζωγραφίζατε με κηρομπογιές και βλέπατε ατελείωτες ώρες καρτούν στην τηλεόραση!

«Και για την Νέσι που μέσα σε ένα χρόνο έχει εξελιχθεί σε απίστευτο μούναρο!»

«Έμπρυ!», φώναξε απειλητικά μέσα στο μυαλό του.

«Σόρυ, αρχηγέ, αλλά έχει δίκιο!»

Σταμάτησε απότομα να τρέχει. Βρισκόταν σε ένα ξέφωτο βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος που περιέβαλε το Φορκς. Ακούστηκαν ήχοι πίσω του και σε λίγο μέσα από τα δέντρα ξεπρόβαλαν δύο τερατώδεις λύκοι, ένας γκρι και ένας σταχτί· ο Σεθ και ο Έμπρυ.

«Μπορείτε απλά να με αφήσετε ήσυχο; Θέλω να σκεφτώ!», τους είπε ενοχλημένος από την παρουσία τους.

Γιατί δεν καταλάβαιναν πόσο δύσκολο του ήταν; Ήξερε ότι η φυσική πορεία του αποτυπώματος ήταν κάποια στιγμή να ολοκληρώσουν τη σχέση τους με τη Νέσι, αλλά δεν ήταν ακόμα έτοιμος. Μαζί της δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του και αν κάτι πήγαινε στραβά και έχανε τον έλεγχο, θα πήγαινε να πεθάνει την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή. Ήταν άλλωστε τόσο μικρή ακόμα. Αδιαμφισβήτητα ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της, την ήθελε όχι απλά ως σύντροφο στη ζωή του, αλλά _την_ σύντροφο της ζωής του. Λάτρευε τα πάντα πάνω της· το άρωμα της, το γέλιο της, το μεταξένιο της δέρμα, την θεσπέσια ομορφιά της. Θεέ μου! Είχε μεγάλο πρόβλημα! Είχε αρχίσει να μιλάει σαν το Λόρδο Βύρωνα!

«Ποιος είναι ο Λόρδος Βύρωνας;», ρώτησε απορημένα ο Σεθ.

«Ένας Άγγλος ποιητής που αρέσει στη Νέσι», απάντησε.

«Καλά, φίλε! Πρέπει να γαμήσεις, αλλιώς θα φλιπάρεις», ακούστηκε ξανά η φωνή του Έμπρυ.

«Έμπρυ, σκάσε!», βρυχήθηκε.

«Είσαι και πολύ μαλάκας, αδερφάκι μου», συνέχισε την καζούρα ο συνάγελος του. «Την έχεις έτοιμη, καυλωμένη για πάρτη σου και εσύ το παίζεις παρθενόπη!»

«Δεν είναι τόσο απλά τα πράγματα», αντέκρουσε έξαλλα ο αρχηγός του. «Καταρχάς τι θα πω στον Έντουαρντ; Ξέρεις μπορεί να ήμουν παρών όταν γεννήθηκε η κόρη σου, αλλά τον τελευταίο καιρό το μόνο που σκέφτομαι είναι πώς να της κάνω παιδιά;»

«Εντάξει, δεν χρειάζεται να το πεις τόσο ευγενικά, αλλά ναι κάτι τέτοιο», χασκογέλασε ο Έμπρυ.

«Πάντως την καημένη τη χούφτα σου σκέφτομαι, αρχηγέ, που έχει πολλά να τραβήξει ακόμα», παρενέβη ο Σεθ.

«Γαμώτο σου, Σεθ!»

Είχε μετανιώσει οικτρά την ώρα και την στιγμή που είχε σκεφτεί ενόσω ήταν λύκος τις μετρημένες στα δάχτυλα – ή εντάξει όχι και τόσο μετρημένες στα δάχτυλα – φορές που την είχε παίξει σκεφτόμενος την Νέσι. Δεν το ήθελε, αλήθεια δεν το ήθελε, αλλά με όλα αυτά τα φουστανάκια της και τα γοβάκια της και τα μαγιουδάκια της θα κόλαζε και άγιο! Μερικές φορές θα ορκιζόταν, ότι οι θείες της την έντυναν επίτηδες έτσι, για να τον βασανίσουν. Ευτυχώς που ο Έντουαρντ είχε σταματήσει να μπορεί να διαβάζει τη σκέψη του από όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η διαδικασία της μεταμόρφωσης του σε λύκο, διαφορετικά μέχρι τώρα θα είχε μείνει τουλάχιστον με ένα πόδι λιγότερο. Ήξερε ότι και η Μπέλα και ο Έντουαρντ είχαν αποδεχτεί πως κάποια στιγμή η Νέσι θα γινόταν δική του, αλλά το είχαν ακόμα στο μυαλό τους σαν κάτι το πολύ μακρινό. Πού να ήξεραν πώς σκεφτόταν τα βράδια το μωρό τους!

«Πραγματικά θα σε είχαν πετσοκόψει. Ειδικά με αυτό το πισωκολλητό που σκέφτηκες τις προάλλες θα … »

Αυτό ήταν! Ανεχόταν πολλά, γιατί ήξερε ότι ήταν καλά παιδιά και δεν τα έλεγαν από κακία, αλλά κάποια πράγματα απλά απαγορευόταν να τα αναφέρουν. Και οι ερωτικές του φαντασιώσεις με τη Νέσι _του_ βρίσκονταν στην κορυφή αυτής της λίστας.

«Σεθ, τρέξε να κρυφτείς», ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που γρύλισε πριν αρχίσει να τρέχει πίσω του με όλη του τη δύναμη και με μόνο σκοπό να χώσει τα δόντια του στο λαιμό του.

* * *

Ξύπνησε την επόμενη ημέρα αργά το μεσημέρι. Με όλες τις βλακείες του Σεθ και του Έμπρυ κατέληξαν πάλι να κοιμηθούν ξημερώματα. Γαμώτο του αυτού του παιδιού! Άνθρωπος ή λύκος πάντα ήταν το κακό σπυρί στον κώλο! Του άξιζε απόλυτα η εξάρθρωση στον ώμο που έπαθε και δεν λυπόταν καθόλου για αυτό. Αλλά τι χαιρόταν! Ήδη θα ήταν περδίκι! Τα γονίδια του λύκου του μέσα!

Σηκώθηκε νυσταγμένα και πήγε στο μπάνιο να πλυθεί. Έκανε ένα καυτό ντους και ύστερα επέστρεψε γυμνός στο δωμάτιο του. Δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να σκουπιστεί. Η θερμοκρασία του σώματος του θα εξάτμιζε τις στάλες το νερό αμέσως. Με το που άνοιξε όμως την πόρτα, θα ευχόταν πραγματικά να το είχε κάνει. Επειδή πάνω στο κρεβάτι του βρισκόταν η μία και αυτή αφέντρα της φαντασίας του.

Ο Τζέικομπ κούνησε το κεφάλι του για να σιγουρευτεί ότι δεν έβλεπε φαντάσματα. Όμως, όχι. Δεν ονειρευόταν. Πράγματι η Ρενέσμε καθόταν νωχελικά στο στρώμα του φορώντας μόνο ένα άσπρο φόρεμα, αλλά χωρίς σουτιέν όπως μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να διακρίνει. Οι μακριές της μπούκλες έπεφταν στους ώμους και την μέση της φτάνοντας μέχρι τον κώλο της, αυτό το θεσπέσιο κωλαράκι της. Όχι, όχι! Ήταν πολύ κακή ιδέα να σκέφτεται τέτοια πράγματα ενόσω ήταν ολόγυμνος μπροστά της.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ, Νες;», κατάφερε να την ρωτήσει έκπληκτος ενώ έπιασε ό,τι πρόχειρο βρήκε, μία μπλούζα του στην προκειμένη, και το τύλιξε όπως-όπως γύρω από τον ανδρισμό του.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε πονηρά και κατεβάζοντας το χέρι της στα ακάλυπτα πόδια της, άρχισε να τα χαϊδεύει αργά. Ω, θεοί!

«Ήρθα να παραλάβω το δώρο μου, Τζέικι», του είπε μαυλιστικά.

«Ποιο δώρο σου;»

Ήταν δεδομένο πως ακουγόταν και φαινόταν σαν ηλίθιος, όμως τα τελευταία φαιά του κύτταρα τα είχε τηγανίσει προσπαθώντας να τιθασεύσει την στύση του.

«Έχω γενέθλια, κουτάβι. Το ξέχασες;», του απάντησε περιπαικτικά.

«Δεν έχεις ακόμα γενέθλια»

Ήταν το μόνο που κατάφερε να σκεφτεί να πει, ώστε να βγει από την δύσκολη κατάσταση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει. Δεδομένου ότι ήταν πασιφανές σε τι είδους δώρο αναφερόταν.

«Ναι. Σε μερικές ώρες. Τα μεσάνυχτα γίνομαι γυναίκα, Τζέικ. Και θα φροντίσεις εσύ για αυτό»

Ξεροκατάπιε με δυσκολία. Ήταν δυνατόν να τον κάνει τούρμπο μόνο και μόνο με τα λόγια της; Εννοείται αν άφηνε τον εαυτό του ελεύθερο δεν θα ήθελε κάτι περισσότερο από αυτό, όμως δεν γινόταν να προχωρήσουν ακόμα. Δεν ήταν σωστό και δεν ήταν καλό για εκείνη. Ήταν τόσο μικρή. Βέβαια έτσι όπως τον κοιτούσε τώρα, γεμάτη πόθο και σεξουαλική πρόκληση, μόνο για μικρή δεν έμοιαζε. Έτσι όπως ταξίδευε τα δάχτυλα της ράθυμα πάνω στην πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα της. Έτσι όπως σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι, τόσο ηδονικά και γητευτικά, και τον πλησίασε με αυτό το κούνημα των γοφών της που τον τρέλαινε.

Έφτασε μπροστά του και σταμάτησε μερικά εκατοστά μακριά του. Ο Τζέικ δεν μπορούσε να κάνει το οτιδήποτε, παρά να έχει μείνει υπνωτισμένος από τα τερτίπια της. Ακούμπησε τα μακριά της νύχια στο μπράτσο του και άρχισε να τα ανεβάζει προς τα επάνω, λες και έπαιζε το παιχνιδάκι πάει ο λαγός να πιει νερό. Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία ποιος ήταν ο λαγός και ποιος ο κυνηγός σε αυτήν την περίπτωση. Όταν έφτασε στον ώμο του, έσκυψε τόσο κοντά στο αυτί του, που η ανάσα της έστειλε ανατριχίλες σε όλο το κορμί του.

«Μην μου αντιστέκεσαι, άλλο Τζέικι», του ψιθύρισε νωχελικά. «Ξέρω ότι το θέλεις όσο και εγώ»

Χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση κατέβασε απότομα το χέρι της στο μόριο του. Δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να το κρύψει· η στύση του έγινε μονομιάς προφανής. Πήρε μία κοφτή ανάσα και έβγαλε ένα βογγητό ηδονής.

«Απόψε στις δώδεκα. Μην μπεις στον κόπο να κλειδώσεις την πόρτα. Έχω τον τρόπο μου να μπω»

Με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια χάθηκε από μπροστά του σαν ένα θρόισμα του ανέμου. Ω, παππού Εφραίμ! Τι θα γινόταν εκείνο το βράδυ;

* * *

**_Ποιος έχει αγωνία να δει τι θα γίνει εκείνο το βράδυ; Αφήστε μου πολλά και παχιά σχόλια και θα το μάθετε πολύ σύντομα. Λειτουργώ καλύτερα ικανοποιημένη :) _**

**_Όπως πάντα σας ευχαριστώ και σας αγαπώ όλους!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	30. Κεφάλαιο 30

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 30: ΤΟ ΠΑΝΤΟΔΥΝΑΜΟ ΤΕΡΑΣ**

Το κλαμπ _Circolo Arci Renfe_ ήταν το πιο χοτ μαγαζί στην Φεράρα. Εκεί μπορούσε να βρει κανείς τις πιο όμορφες κοπέλες, τους πιο πλούσιους γκόμενους, τα πιο ακριβά κοκτέιλ και την καλύτερη μουσική στην πόλη. Η είσοδος επιτρεπόταν αυστηρά σε όσους διέθεταν αέρα και εμφάνιση, γεγονός που καθιστούσαν σαφές οι πλείστοι άνδρες ασφαλείας που διέθετε το κατάστημα.

Για την παρέα της Δάφνη Μπλακ τίποτα από τα δύο δεν αποτελούσε πρόβλημα. Συγκεκριμένα το _Circolo Arci Renfe_ είχε μετατραπεί σε στέκι τους. Κάθε Παρασκευή μετά τις δώδεκα μαζεύονταν στην Βία Μπολόνια και χόρευαν και διασκέδαζαν μέχρι πρωίας γνωρίζοντας καινούργιο κόσμο, πίνοντας μεγάλες ποσότητες σαμπάνιας και άλλων αφρωδών οίνων και σνιφάροντας καθαρή κοκαΐνη στο πριβέ τραπέζι τους.

Αυτή η Παρασκευή δεν αποτελούσε εξαίρεση. Η Δάφνη Μπλακ μπήκε μέσα στο μαγαζί περπατώντας αγέρωχα με το κομψό της βήμα. Ήταν ήδη γεμάτο, αλλά κατάφερε να χωρέσει ανάμεσα στον κόσμο και να βρεθεί στον προνομιούχο χώρο που προοριζόταν αποκλειστικά για εκείνη και τους φίλους της. Οι περισσότεροι βρίσκονταν ήδη εκεί. Τους χαιρέτισε με ένα φιλί, όπως συνηθιζόταν σε αυτήν την Μεσογειακή χώρα.

Ένας από αυτούς, ο Τζιοβάνι, είχε φέρει ένα καινούργιο πρόσωπο. Επρόκειτο για μία παιδούλα που δεν φαινόταν παραπάνω από δεκαέξι χρονών. Ήταν ξανθιά με στρογγυλά μάγουλα και γαλάζια μάτια. Μία καθαρά αγγελική φυσιογνωμία που σαν τους περισσότερους αγγέλους πριν από εκείνη είχε υποπέσει στην γοητεία της αμαρτίας.

«Που το πέτυχες το μωρό;», έσκυψε η Δάφνη και ρώτησε τον Τζιοβάνι.

«Καλή, ε; Πηγαίνει σχολείο με την αδερφή μου. Την έψηνα καιρό»

«Σου έκατσε;»

«Όχι, ακόμα. Αλλά σήμερα νομίζω θα γίνει η δουλειά»

Η Δάφνη κοίταξε την άδολη κοπελίτσα με οίκτο. Ξαφνικά όλη η παρέα της τής έμοιασε με αγέλη αρπακτικών που είχε βρει καινούργιο θύμα. Σε λίγο θα την οδηγούσαν στο άντρο τους για να την ξεσκίσουν και να την διαφθείρουν με την διαστροφή τους. Με την αιώνια δυστυχία τους. Η Δάφνη ένιωθε αιώνια και ένιωθε δυστυχισμένη. Έκατσε στον καναπέ δίπλα από το νεαρό κορίτσι προσπαθώντας να εισπνεύσει λίγη από την αγνότητα της, να θυμηθεί πως είναι να είναι κανείς αλώβητος. Πώς ήταν όταν ήταν εκείνη αλώβητη· πριν από την Ιταλία και πριν από την Αμερική και πριν από την εφηβεία και πριν από το αποτύπωμα και πριν, πριν, πολλά χρόνια πριν, σε ένα πριν που φάνταζε τόσο μακρινό και τόσο πια ξένο.

«Το όνομα σου;», την ρώτησε.

«Τζένυ», απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

«Χάρηκα, Δάφνη»

«Δάφνη; Τι περίεργο όνομα!»

«Ναι, είμαι από την Αμερική».

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη», προσέθεσε ύστερα από λίγο το κορίτσι αφελώς.

Η Δάφνη χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια, αλλά μάλλον η Τζένυ δεν το κατάλαβε. Μπορεί να μην είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ τέτοιο χαμόγελο.

«Πάμε στην τουαλέτα;», πρότεινε η Δάφνη.

Η Τζένυ την ακολούθησε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Ο Τζιοβάνι σταμάτησε την Κιγιέτ πιάνοντας την από το χέρι.

«Πού πάτε;»

«Στο μπάνιο. Χαλάρωσε!»

Φοβόταν. Ήξερε γιατί ήταν ικανή και δεν είχε άδικο. Στην τουαλέτα η Δάφνη έβγαλε την κοκαΐνη από την τσάντα της και προσέφερε στην Τζένυ. Εκείνη θεώρησε καλό να δοκιμάσει. Οι ενδοιασμοί της Δάφνη εξαχνώθηκαν στη στιγμή. Πήρε λίγη από τη σκόνη και την έβαλε πάνω στη γλώσσα της. Πλησίασε την νεαρή κοπέλα και εκείνη αδέξια και άγαρμπα προσπάθησε να την γλείψει με τη δικιά της.

«Δεν… δεν είμαι πολύ καλή σε αυτά», είπε κοκκινίζοντας.

«Σσσς!», την καθησύχασε η Δάφνη.

Πήρε ξανά λίγη από την άσπρη σκόνη και την ακούμπησε αυτήν την φορά πάνω στην γλώσσα της Τζένυ. Την έγλειψε επιδέξια νιώθοντας το δέρμα της έφηβης να τρέμει σε κάθε επαφή με το δικό της. Η Δάφνη κάλυψε το στόμα της με ένα βαθύ φιλί. Τα χέρια της άρχισαν να πιάνουν το στήθος της, τους γλουτούς της, τα πόδια της, την ήβη της. Η Τζένυ παρέμενε κουμπωμένη, αλλά δεν αποτραβιόταν από τα αγγίσματα της. Η Δάφνη σήκωσε το φόρεμα της και πέρασε τα δάχτυλα της από κάτω αγγίζοντας την γυμνή επιδερμίδα των μηρών της. Χωρίς να προσπαθήσει να την σταματήσει η Τζένυ είπε μόνο:

«Ξέρεις, εγώ, … είμαι παρθένα».

«Ηρέμησε, όλα θα γίνουν όπως ακριβώς τα θέλεις», την καθησύχασε.

Η φωνή της Δάφνη έμοιαζε με τους μαυλιστικούς ήχους που παίζουν οι γητευτές και κάνουν τα φίδια να χορεύουν μαγεμένα. Η Τζένυ είχε μαγευτεί από την παρουσία της· από την ζωή που προέβαλε στο σμιλεμένο κορμί της, στο γοητευτικό βλέμμα της, στο όμορφο πρόσωπο της. Ήταν δική της. Πήραν ένα ταξί και πήγαν στο διαμέρισμα της. Αν κάποιος θα χάλαγε την ύπαρξη της, τότε αυτή έπρεπε να ήταν η ίδια. Μέσα σε μερικά λεπτά βρισκόταν με μία χαλασμένη κοπέλα στην αγκαλιά της.

«Ξέρεις, δεν περίμενα ποτέ πως η πρώτη μου φορά θα ήταν με γυναίκα», μουρμούρισε η Τζένυ.

«Δεν σου αρέσουν οι γυναίκες;»

«Μού αρέσεις εσύ»

Η Δάφνη δεν είπε τίποτα. Ανασηκώθηκε μόνο και άναψε τσιγάρο.

«Πώπω, τατουάζ!», συνέχισε να μιλά η Τζένυ χαϊδεύοντας παράλληλα τα σημεία του κορμιού της Δάφνη που ήταν καλυμμένα με μαύρο μελάνι.

«Πόσα έχεις;»

«Πέντε - έξι», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της η Κιγιέτ.

«Ξέρεις ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο μου; Αυτό», είπε η Τζένυ και ακούμπησε το τατουάζ που είχε χτυπήσει πριν από δύο εβδομάδες στη βουβωνική χώρα η Δάφνη· το γράμμα G του αγγλικού αλφαβήτου.

Η Δάφνη τραβήχτηκε μακριά και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Δεν είχε όρεξη για ζουζουνίσματα. Ήθελε να μείνει μόνη. Είχε βαρεθεί. Πήγε στην τουαλέτα και έκλεισε απότομα την πόρτα δείχνοντας την δυσαρέσκεια της. Η Τζένυ μάλλον δεν πήρε το μήνυμα. Όταν επέστρεψε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα συνέχιζε να βρίσκεται ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι. Η Δάφνη αποφάσισε να γίνει πιο σαφής.

«Δεν έχεις πρωινό ξύπνημα ή κάτι τέτοιο;»

«Χαζούλα, αύριο είναι Σάββατο»

«Οι γονείς σου; Δεν θα σε ψάχνουν;»

«Τους είπα ότι θα μείνω σε μία φίλη μου. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα»

Την ώρα που η Δάφνη είχε καταλήξει στο να αφήσει τις ευγένειες και να την διώξει όπως ήταν σούμπιτο, χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Πήγε και άνοιξε χωρίς να έχει ιδέα ποιος μπορεί να είναι. Έπρεπε να το είχε φανταστεί. Ο έτερος Λέων είχε έρθει να ζητήσει το λόγο που του είχε αρπάξει το μπούτι μέσα από τα δόντια.

«Γεια σου, Τζιοβάνι».

Η Τζένυ αναπήδησε στο κρεβάτι όταν άκουσε το όνομα του πρώην αγαπητικού της. Εκείνος μπήκε μέσα θυμωμένος. Όταν αντίκρισε την Τζένυ γυμνή και αναμαλλιασμένη μάνισε.

«Γιατί, ρε Δάφνη; Αφού σου είπα πως την έψηνα καιρό! Την γούσταρα!»

«Μπορείς ακόμα να την έχεις», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της εκείνη.

«Τώρα; Τώρα που την ξεπαρθένεψες; Τώρα τι να την κάνω;»

«Δεν ήξερα ότι την έβρισκες μόνο με παρθένες», του είπε περιπαιχτικά και γυρίζοντας του την πλάτη πήγε στην ντουλάπα της για να ντυθεί.

Ο Τζιοβάνι την ακολούθησε χωρίς να δώσει περαιτέρω σημασία στην Τζένυ.

«Γιατί έπρεπε να μου την πάρεις; Ήταν δικιά μου», είπε τώρα λιγότερο θυμωμένα και περισσότερο γκρινιάζοντας.

Η Δάφνη γύρισε και τον κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα μάτια. Ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να της αντισταθεί. Είχε παίξει κάτι μεταξύ τους από τις πρώτες κιόλας ημέρες της στην Φεράρα. Ήταν συμφοιτητές στο ίδιο Πανεπιστήμιο και στην ίδια σχολή. Την είχε ερωτευτεί, αλλά εκείνη δεν είχε αφήσει περιθώρια για καρδούλες και λουλουδάκια.

Τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του και ανασηκωνόμενη στις μύτες των ποδιών της τον φίλησε. Την φίλησε και εκείνος πιάνοντας την από τους γλουτούς. Μαζί κατευθύνθηκαν στο κρεβάτι, όπου βρισκόταν ακόμα η Τζένυ. Άφησε τον Τζιοβάνι να πάρει τα ηνία του παιχνιδιού δείχνοντας του πόσο μεγαλόκαρδη βασίλισσα ήταν. Η παντοδύναμη βασίλισσα αυτής της ζούγκλας. Η παντοδύναμη Δάφνη. Ένα παντοδύναμο τέρας.

Σε αυτό είχε μετατραπεί τους τελευταίους τρεις μήνες που ζούσε στην Ιταλία. Προσπαθούσε μάταια να χάσει τον εαυτό της, για να ξεχάσει εκείνον. Αποζητούσε την λήθη, την αναισθησία, το απόλυτο μούδιασμα. Να γινόταν ένας άνθρωπος χωρίς μνήμες, κενός, που δεν θα θυμόταν τίποτα. Δεν τα είχε καταφέρει ούτε μία στιγμή. Οι αναμνήσεις ξεπηδούσαν όποτε ήθελαν σαν σιντριβάνι.

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και γυμνή έφτασε ως την μπαλκονόπορτα. Την άνοιξε και βγήκε έξω ανάβοντας τσιγάρο. Πήρε μία μεγάλη ρουφηξιά και έμεινε να κοιτάζει την κάφτρα του, κόκκινη μέσα στο μαύρο φόντο. Ξαφνικά κάπου στο υπόβαθρο ακούστηκε ο ήχος του κινητού της. Ξαναμπήκε μέσα και το έπιασε από το τραπέζι. Ενεργοποίησε την οθόνη και διάβασε το εισερχόμενο μήνυμα. «Είμαι κάτω από το σπίτι σου. Να ανέβω ή να φύγω;»

Κούνησε με αγανάκτηση τα μάτια της. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις τα λόγια δεν ήταν αρκετά και ο Μπαπτίστ αποτελούσε την προσωποποίηση αυτής της περίπτωσης. Είχαν γνωριστεί στην Μπολόνια δύο εβδομάδες πριν. Βρίσκονταν και οι δύο σε ένα κλαμπ και μετά είχαν καταλήξει σπίτι του. Είχε κάνει το λάθος να του δώσει το κινητό της. Συνήθως το απέφευγε και όπως αποδείχθηκε πολύ καλά έκανε, αλλά ήταν ιδιαίτερα εξαιρετικός στο κρεβάτι οπότε δεν είχε βρει κακό να επαναλάβουν έναν γύρο.

Την πρώτη φορά που ήρθε στην Φεράρα τέσσερις ημέρες μετά την πρώτη τους συνάντηση το πίστεψε όταν της είπε πως είχε δουλειά και δεν δίστασε να τον προσκαλέσει σπίτι της για αυτόν τον γύρο της επανάληψης. Η δεύτερη φορά ωστόσο μέσα σε δέκα ημέρες δεν ήταν τυχαία και για αυτό είχε αρνηθεί να τον δει. Τώρα ήταν η τρίτη φορά και καταντούσε γελοίο. Έπρεπε να του ξεκαθαρίσει την κατάσταση, πως δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να μπλεχτεί σε σχέση.

Σκέφτηκε προς στιγμήν να τον καλέσει επάνω, αλλά μετά φοβήθηκε πως θα περιπλέκονταν και άλλο τα πράγματα και θα χωνόταν ακόμα περισσότερο στην ζωή της. Αντί αυτού ντύθηκε πρόχειρα και κατέβηκε στην είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας της. Τον είδε να στέκεται κάτω από μία λάμπα του δρόμου. Δεν μπορούσε κανείς να την κατηγορήσει για κακόγουστη.

Ο τύπος ήταν σαν μοντέλο της Σανέλ. Κυριολεκτικά αψεγάδιαστος. Ψηλός, ευειδής, με μαύρα μαλλιά και μάτια και το πιο κομψό ντύσιμο που είχε συναντήσει ποτέ σε άντρα. Επίσης οι ικανότητες του στο κρεβάτι ήταν εκπληκτικές, ήταν πλούσιος και από καλή οικογένεια και ήξερε γενικά πώς να φέρεται σαν πραγματικός τζέντλεμαν. Με λίγα λόγια ήταν τέλειος και εκτός αυτού την ήθελε από ότι φαινόταν σαν τρελός. Όλες οι γυναίκες θα σκότωναν για να είχαν έναν άνδρα σαν εκείνον. Η ίδια όμως δεν είχε τίποτα να τον κάνει.

Τον πλησίασε με αποφασιστικότητα και σταύρωσε τα χέρια της στο στήθος της. Στην αρχή της χαμογέλασε φωτεινά όταν την είδε, μα σύντομα η έκφραση του σκοτείνιασε μόλις κατάλαβε την κακή διάθεση της. Η Δάφνη δεν έκανε καμία προσπάθεια να την κρύψει. Τα μάτια της και όλη η στάση του σώματος της κραύγαζαν την δυσαρέσκεια της. Είχε μάθει να μην δίνει λογαριασμό σε κανέναν. Κανείς δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να σκάει έτσι απροειδοποίητα στην ζωή της.

«Μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις τι ακριβώς κάνεις;»

Ο τόνος της τον έκανε να παίξει αμήχανα τα χείλη του λες και προσπαθούσε να βρει τις λέξεις που έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει.

«Ήθελα να σε δω»

Η φωνή του ήταν σιγανή και παρακλητική, σαν μικρού παιδιού.

«Κοίτα, Μπαπτίστ», η Δάφνη πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. «Είσαι μία χαρά τύπος και περάσαμε καλά και τα λοιπά, αλλά δεν είμαι σε καμία φάση για σχέσεις. Οπότε θα ήταν καλύτερα να με αφήσεις στην ησυχία μου και να πας να βρεις κάποια άλλη κοπελίτσα με την οποία θα θέλετε τα ίδια πράγματα»

«Αποκλείεται να θέλουμε τα ίδια πράγματα, επειδή εγώ θέλω εσένα»

«Πάντα τόσο πιεστικός γίνεσαι με τις γκόμενες που πηδάς;»

Η χυδαιότητα της φάνηκε να τον πιάνει εξ απήνης.

«Αυτό ήταν για εσένα μόνο; Ένα πήδημα;»

Η Δάφνη πέρασε εκνευρισμένα τα χέρια της μέσα από τα μακριά μαλλιά της.

«Μην αρχίσεις τώρα τα αισθήματα και τα πώς ένιωσες και πώς ένιωσα. Γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά τι παίχτηκε. Σε είδα μου άρεσες, με είδες σου άρεσα, τέλος. Πηδηχτήκαμε καλά και θα μπορούσε να ξαναπηδηχτούμε, αλλά μέχρι εκεί. Μην προσποιείσαι πως μέσα σε δύο βραδιές με ερωτεύτηκες. Το μόνο που θέλεις από εμένα είναι να γαμήσεις μία ωραία γκόμενα»

«Για εμένα δεν είσαι απλά μία ωραία γκόμενα», ανταπάντησε κάπως θυμωμένα εκείνος. «Πιστεύεις δεν μπορώ να βρίσκω κάθε ημέρα ωραίες γκόμενες; Δεν ξέρω γιατί, δεν ξέρω τι συμβαίνει, αλλά με εσένα νιώθω για πρώτη φορά την ανάγκη ότι πρέπει να σε προστατέψω»

«Να με προστατέψεις;», αναφώνησε η Δάφνη. «Να με προστατέψεις από τι;»

«Δεν ξέρω! Απλά κάθε φορά που σε βλέπω αισθάνομαι ότι τρέχεις να κρυφτείς από κάτι»

Η Δάφνη τον πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής.

«Μην έχεις ούτε για μία στιγμή την αυταπάτη ότι γνωρίζεις ποια είμαι», του πέταξε με σφιγμένα δόντια. «Δεν είσαι τίποτα παραπάνω από έναν τύπο που πήδηξα. Ούτε ο πρώτος ούτε ο τελευταίος. Αυτό κάνω. Πηδάω και φεύγω. Δεν με ενδιαφέρουν ούτε τα λόγια, ούτε τα κομπλιμέντα, ούτε τα συναισθήματα, τίποτα»

Η αντίδραση του την ξάφνιασε.

«Τι είναι άραγε αυτό που σε πλήγωσε τόσο βαθιά;»

Τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα από συμπόνια και κατανόηση. Αλλά δεν ήταν τα μπλε μάτια που ζητούσε. Δεν άντεχε άλλο αυτήν την συζήτηση, δεν έβγαζε παρά σε αδιέξοδο. Το κεφάλι της γύριζε και το στομάχι της είχε δεθεί κόμπος. Πισωπάτησε μερικά βήματα και έκανε μεταβολή φεύγοντας μακριά του, να χωθεί πάλι στην ασφάλεια της πολυκατοικίας της. Λίγο πριν χαθεί στην είσοδο στράφηκε και του φώναξε.

«Μην με ξαναενοχλήσεις. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα εδώ που να θες»

Ανέβηκε ξανά επάνω στο διαμέρισμα. Στο κρεβάτι της κοιμόνταν ακόμα η Τζένυ με τον Τζιοβάνι. Πήγε στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού και βρήκε την τσάντα της. Έβγαλε από μέσα την άσπρη σκόνη, την άπλωσε στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια και ρούφηξε μία μυτιά και ύστερα δεύτερη και τρίτη. Έχοντας ζαλιστεί ήδη άφησε το κορμί της να κατρακυλήσει στο πάτωμα με την πλάτη της να ακουμπάει στον καναπέ και τα πόδια της λυγισμένα. Έριξε το κεφάλι της στα γόνατα της και τυλίχτηκε από τα μαλλιά της. Κάπως έτσι παραδόθηκε σε έναν βαθύ λήθαργο.

Όταν συνήλθε δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει αν ήταν μέρα ή νύχτα ή πόσες ώρες είχαν περάσει από το τριπάκι της. Το σώμα της πονούσε από την ακινησία και την άσχημη στάση. Έμεινε λίγη ώρα ακόμα μεταξύ φάσης και αφασίας. Το στόμα της είχε μία στυφή γεύση και το στομάχι της πονούσε φριχτά. Πρέπει να είχαν περάσει αρκετές ώρες από την τελευταία φορά που είχε φάει κάτι. Ανασηκώθηκε με δυσκολία και κόπο και κοίταξε το ρολόι στο κινητό της. Οκτώ το βράδυ. Μία ολόκληρη ημέρα είχε έρθει και είχε φύγει εν αγνοία της.

Παρατήρησε πως και ο Τζιοβάνι με την Τζένυ είχαν φύγει ενόσω εκείνη βρισκόταν ξερή στο πάτωμα. Με αδύναμα ακόμα βήματα πήγε μέχρι την κουζίνα και ήπιε λίγο νερό. Ύστερα άνοιξε το ψυγείο, αλλά ήταν τελείως άδειο. Βλαστήμησε ένα γαμώτο και επέστρεψε στο σαλόνι για να παραγγείλει κάτι απέξω. Δεν είχε όρεξη για τίποτα, αλλά έπρεπε να φάει κάτι. Μέχρι να έρθει η παραγγελία της έκανε ένα μπάνιο και φόρεσε καθαρά ρούχα, ενώ τακτοποίησε πρόχειρα το σπίτι που ήταν σε χειρότερη κατάσταση από την δική της.

Την ώρα που έστρωνε καθαρά σεντόνια στο κρεβάτι της χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Πάτησε το κουμπί για να ανοίξει την εξώπορτα και στη συνέχεια πήγε να ξεκλειδώσει την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος της για να παραλάβει το φαγητό της. Έμεινε κόκκαλο όταν είδε ποιος πραγματικά ήταν. Ανοιγόκλεισε μερικές φορές τα ματόκλαδα της και μετά στηρίχθηκε βαριεστημένα στην κάσα. Την είχε ειλικρινά κουράσει όλη αυτή η κατάσταση.

«Αν θυμάμαι καλά σου είπα να μην με ξαναενοχλήσεις»

Ο Μπαπτίστ την κοίταξε ανέκφραστα.

«Είπες δεν θέλεις σχέση. Θέλεις μόνο να πηδιέσαι. Οκέι λοιπόν. Και εγώ μόνο αυτό θέλω από εσένα»

Έπαιξε με πάρεση τα μάτια της.

«Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι το θέλεις πολύ συχνά»

Ο Μπαπτίστ την έσπρωξε στο ξύλινο θύρωμα κολλώντας το κορμί του στο δικό της. Η στύση του την πίεζε μέσα από το τζιν του. Κατέβασε το στόμα του στα χείλη της ψιθυρίζοντας μαυλιστικά.

«Ήσουν το καλύτερο πήδημα που είχα ποτέ»

Και την φίλησε. Και η Δάφνη τον άφησε. Δεν ήξερε αν ήταν επειδή το μυαλό της ήταν θολωμένο ή επειδή χρειαζόταν να εκτονώσει ακόμα μία φορά τον πόνο που είχε συσσωρευτεί μέσα της, μα εκείνη την στιγμή δεν την ένοιαζε. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται βίαια και παθιασμένα. Ο Μπαπτίστ κατέβασε τα χέρια του στους γλουτούς της και την ανασήκωσε στο ύψος της μέσης του. Η Δάφνη τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω του και τον άφησε να την οδηγήσει στο κρεβάτι της κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.

Την ξάπλωσε στο μαλακό στρώμα με τα ακόμα ξέστρωτα σεντόνια. Της έβγαλε γρήγορα την μπλούζα και τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα φιλώντας την στο στόμα, στα στήθη, στο λαιμό, στους μηρούς. Η Δάφνη δεν χρειάστηκε να καταβάλει παρά ελάχιστη δύναμη για να αντιστρέψει την θέση τους και να τον φέρει από κάτω της. Τον βοήθησε να γδυθεί και ο ίδιος απολαμβάνοντας το σμιλεμένο κορμί του και τον προικισμένο ανδρισμό του. Σε ένα πράγμα είχε δίκιο. Ήταν ένα αληθινά καλό πήδημα.

Έφερε το μόριο του στον κόλπο της και το πίεσε να μπει μέσα της. Ο Μπαπτίστ άφησε ένα μουρμουρητό ηδονής και έσφιξε δυνατά την επιδερμίδα των γοφών της. Αν ήταν φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος, μπορεί και να της άφηνε σημάδι. Ξεκίνησε να κουνιέται πάνω του εναλλάσσοντας συνεχώς τον ρυθμό της από γρήγορο σε αργό φτάνοντας τους και τους δύο στο χείλος της απόλυτης απόλαυσης. Ο Μπαπτίστ σηκώθηκε καθιστός αγκαλιάζοντας την.

«Είσαι τόσο όμορφη», ψέλλισε περνώντας το χέρι του από το πρόσωπο της.

«Δεν είμαι τίποτα παραπάνω από ένα καλό γαμήσι», του υπενθύμισε χυδαία εκείνη ενώ έσπρωχνε το κορμί της με βίαιες ωθήσεις πάνω στο δικό του.

Μία λάμψη διαπέρασε τα μαύρα μάτια του. Προτού το καταλάβει την είχε ανασηκώσει και την είχε γυρίσει μπρούμυτα. Έπεσε πάνω της με όλο του το βάρος και άνοιξε με δύναμη τα πόδια της. Ύστερα έφερε τον ανδρισμό του πάλι στην σχισμή της και μπήκε μέσα της με μία κοφτή κίνηση που την έκανε να βογκήξει δυνατά. Έπιασε τα μαλλιά της και τα τύλιξε στην παλάμη του τραβώντας τα σαν να προσπαθούσε να τα ξεκολλήσει από το κρανίο της. Την ανάγκασε με αυτόν τον τρόπο να στρίψει το κεφάλι της προς τα δεξιά και βρήκε την ευκαιρία να κολλήσει τα χείλη του στον λαιμό και το αυτί της.

«Αφού αυτό θέλεις λοιπόν, να μην είσαι τίποτα παραπάνω από μία κοινή πουτάνα, τότε έτσι θα γίνει»

Ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε το ελεύθερο χέρι του να χτυπάει με ορμή τα οπίσθια της. Περισσότερο λόγω έκπληξης και όχι λόγω πόνου φώναξε δυνατά.

«Δεν είσαι τίποτα για μένα παρά ένα ασήμαντο πορνίδιο. Ένα μουνί που γουστάρω να πηδάω. Σε ικανοποιεί αυτό; Ε; Σε ικανοποιεί;»

Η Δάφνη δεν ήταν σε θέση να απαντήσει, επειδή όλη της η συγκέντρωση είχε συσσωρευτεί στην ολοένα και αυξανόμενη φλόγα που θέριευε μέσα της. Όλες οι αισθήσεις της είχαν παραλύσει από το ηφαίστειο που ήταν έτοιμο να εκραγεί ανά πάσα στιγμή και να την καλύψει ολάκερη με την λάβα του. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να δείχνει στον Μπαπτίστ με άναρθρες κραυγές και μινυρίσματα πόσο ανάγκη είχε να συνεχίσει αυτό που έκανε και να μην σταματήσει δευτερόλεπτο. Και πραγματικά ο Μπαπτίστ ανταποκρίθηκε πλήρως στις ανάγκες της προσφέροντας της έναν εκκωφαντικό οργασμό ακολουθώντας και ο ίδιος λίγο μετά.

Μόλις κατάφερε να ξαναβρεί την αναπνοή της σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και ετοιμαζόταν να πάει στο μπάνιο. Λίγο πριν χαθεί πίσω από την πόρτα του φώναξε.

«Όταν χτυπήσει το κουδούνι θα ανοίξεις; Έχω παραγγείλει φαγητό»

Δεν περίμενε την απάντηση. Ήξερε πως θα είναι θετική. Για εκείνη την φορά ωστόσο, δεν την πείραζε.

* * *

_**Νομίζω η Δάφνη έχει μετατραπεί στην αγαπημένη μου ηρωίδα. Είναι τόσο σκοτεινή και απόλυτη, σαν τις πιο απαγορευμένες μου επιθυμίες. Ελπίζω να την αγαπάτε και εσείς όπως εγώ. Πώς σας φαίνεται η σχέση της με την ζωή, τους άντρες και τον Μπαπτίστ συγκεκριμένα; Προσωπικά πιστεύω ότι αν του έδινε την ευκαιρία θα μπορούσε να την κάνει πολύ ευτυχισμένη. Θα του την δώσει ωστόσο ξεχνώντας μία και καλή τον Ντέιβιντ; Η συνέχεια οσονούπω.**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ τους αναγνώστες και τους σχολιαστές μου, συγκεκριμένα τις alice15 και Helen.**_

_**Μέχρι την επόμενη εβδομάδα, **_

_**XXX**_


	31. Κεφάλαιο 31

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 31: ΚΟΣΜΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΟΣΜΑΚΗΣ**

«Πώς είναι το καπέλο μου;»

«Μία χαρά»

«Ίσως θα έπρεπε να είχα βάλει το πράσινο»

«Μην λες χαζομάρες. Το άσπρο ήταν το πιο ωραίο»

Η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν χαμογέλασε με νόημα ακούγοντας την στιχομυθία μεταξύ των θείων της. Η Άλις φορούσε ένα άσπρο καπέλο με περίτεχνα ροζ λουλούδια και η Ρόζαλι ένα κόκκινο με άσπρα πουά και άσπρα φτερά. Η ίδια είχε πατήσει πόδι διαλέγοντας το λιγότερο φανταχτερό από όλα. Ήταν τύπου Τσάρλεστον σε ανοιχτό ροζ χρώμα και είχε ένα φούξια λουλούδι στο πλάι. Ταίριαζε ιδανικά με το φιστικί φόρεμα της σε φαρδιά γραμμή και τις ροζ μπαλαρίνες της.

«Δεν σου φαίνεται πολύ απλό;», συνέχισε να έχει τις αμφιβολίες της η Άλις.

«Τι ήθελες δηλαδή; Να πετάξεις μία ολόκληρη στρουθοκάμηλο πάνω σου», αγανάκτησε η Ρόζαλι.

«Μα δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Έτσι πάνε οι άνθρωποι ντυμένοι σε αγώνες πόλο. Είναι παράδοση»

«Στην Αγγλία, θεία», επενέβη η Ρενέσμε. «Όχι στην Νέα Υόρκη»

«Έτσι λες; Για ρίξε μία ματιά γύρω σου»

Οι τρεις νεαρές γυναίκες κάθονταν στις κερκίδες του σταδίου Πόλο Γκράουντς περιμένοντας να αρχίσει ο αγώνας πόλο μεταξύ των Πανεπιστημίων του Κολούμπια και του Γέιλ. Βρίσκονταν σε αρκετά κεντρικό σημείο και είχαν καλή θέαση τόσο στον αγωνιστικό χώρο όσο και στους θεατές γύρω τους. Η Ρενέσμε δεν γνώριζε πώς η Άλις είχε καταφέρει να βρει τόσο περίοπτες θέσεις σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα πριν από τον αγώνα, αλλά είχε σταματήσει να αμφισβητεί τις ικανότητες της.

Η Νέσι έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί πως οι περισσότερες γυναίκες φορούσαν όντως καπέλα. Προς στιγμήν έκανε μία κακή σκέψη για την ξιπασμένη υψηλή κοινωνία που νομίζει ότι ζει στη βικτωριανή Αγγλία. Την μετάνιωσε ωστόσο σύντομα καθότι συνειδητοποίησε πως μέσα στην ξιπασμένη κοινωνία συγκαταλεγόταν και η οικογένεια της. Όταν η θεία της άκουσε για την πρόταση που της είχε κάνει ο Γκρεγκ κατενθουσιάστηκε και μαζί με την Ρόζαλι αποφάσισαν να την συνοδέψουν. Έτσι αγόρασαν καπέλα και ασορτί φορέματα και ήρθαν στον περιβόητο αγώνα πόλο.

Ο Γκρεγκ ήταν ένας συμφοιτητής της Ρενέσμε από το Κολούμπια. Σπούδαζε ψυχιατρική και ήταν πολύ καλό παιδί. Ευγενικός και φιλότιμος, πάντα πρόθυμος να την βοηθήσει στο οτιδήποτε. Το σημαντικότερο ήταν πως ποτέ μέχρι στιγμής δεν είχε προσπαθήσει να την φλερτάρει και είχε δεχθεί πολύ θετικά την σχέση της Νέσι με τον Τζέικομπ. Για αυτό το λόγο η βρικόλακας ένιωθε άνετα μαζί του και θα μπορούσε να πει πως ήταν ένας από τους ελάχιστους φίλους που είχε αποκτήσει στην Νέα Υόρκη. Η συμπεριφορά του ήταν τόσο άψογη που ούτε καν ο Τζέικομπ δεν τον ζήλευε, ο οποίος ως γνωστόν ζήλευε μέχρι και την σκιά του.

Πριν από μία εβδομάδα περίπου η Ρενέσμε με τον Γκρεγκ κάθονταν στην καφετέρια του κάμπους και χαζολογούσαν σε ένα δίωρο διάλλειμα που είχαν. Τότε ο Γκρεγκ της πρότεινε να έρθει να τον δει σε έναν αγώνα πόλο που θα έπαιζε το ερχόμενο Σάββατο. Η Ρενέσμε σκέφτηκε πως δεν είχε τίποτα καλύτερο να κάνει, μιας και ο Τζέικομπ δούλευε και Σάββατο μέχρι τις δύο στο συνεργείο, οπότε δέχτηκε. Φυσικά δεν το είχε στο μυαλό της ότι θα γινόταν τόσο μεγάλο θέμα στο σπίτι, αλλά μόλις το άκουσε η θεία Άλις το μετέτρεψε στο γεγονός του αιώνα, όπως κάθε τι με το οποίο καταπιανόταν.

Οι υπόλοιποι Κάλεν είχαν καταφέρει να ξεφύγουν από την λαίλαπα της μικροκαμωμένης βαμπίρ. Η Ρενέσμε ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε παρά να υποταχθεί για ακόμα μία φορά στις επιταγές της αγαπημένης της θείας. Έτσι είχε δεχτεί να την ντύσει και να την στολίσει σαν πορσελάνινη κούκλα και να την παρατάξει στη βορά της αριστοκρατίας της Νέας Υόρκης. Από ότι φαίνεται η Άλις ήταν γεννημένη για το θεαθήναι και όλα τα χρόνια στο Φορκς της είχε λείψει αφάνταστα. Τώρα όμως που είχαν μετακομίσει στην μεγάλη πόλη, του είχε δώσει και καταλάβει.

Η Ρενέσμε σταύρωσε κομψά τα πόδια της στο κάθισμα της και ίσιωσε ελαφρά το καπέλο της κοιτώντας το πράσινο γήπεδο μπροστά της. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα έβλεπε αγώνα πόλο και είχε μία άλφα περιέργεια. Εκείνη την στιγμή άρχισαν να εμφανίζονται οι παίκτες με τα άλογα τους εντός παιδιάς. Αναγνώρισε αμέσως τον Γκρεγκ με την ψηλόλιγνη κορμοστασιά του. Δυστυχώς λίγο παραδίπλα δεν μπόρεσε να μην παρατηρήσει έναν άλλο γνώριμο της. Φορούσε το αναγνωριστικό του αρχηγού και δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Κάιλ Κίνγκσον.

Έπρεπε να το περιμένει. Αν κάποιος ήταν γεννημένος με την στόφα του αρχηγού, αυτός ήταν αποκλειστικά ο περιβόητος γιος του γερουσιαστή Κίνγκσον. Ω, ήταν τόσο υπερφίαλος! Πάντα να νομίζει ότι του ανήκει όλος ο κόσμος. Μετά την πρώτη τους γνωριμία συνέχιζε σε κάθε ευκαιρία που έβρισκε να την κορτάρει και να μην παίρνει από όχι. Η Ρενέσμε έβρισκε αυτήν την συμπεριφορά τουλάχιστον παιδιάστικη, για αυτό και τον απέφευγε συνεχώς. Μάλιστα η δυσαρέσκεια της πλέον γινόταν άμεσα προφανής.

«Γιατί ξίνισες τα μούτρα σου;»

Η Νέσι δεν μπορούσε παρά να απαντήσει στην υπέρ του δέοντος παρατηρητική Ρόζαλι. Τους είχε αναφέρει μία-δύο φορές τον σπαστικό πρόεδρο των φοιτητών του Κολούμπια, οπότε γνώριζαν περί τίνος επρόκειτο. Τους τον έδειξε διακριτικά, ενώ εκείνος έκανε με το άλογο του το γύρω του γηπέδου προκαλώντας επευφημίες στο κοινό. Αηδίες και ξεράσματα.

«Αααα, τι ωραίος!», αναφώνησε η Ρόζαλι. «Και ψηλός και ευθυτενής και κοίτα ένα παράστημα! Σωστός πρίγκιπας!»

«Μήπως υπερβάλεις λίγο, θεία;», ρώτησε η Νέσι. «Εμένα μου φαίνεται ένα φυσιολογικό αγόρι»

«Εσένα όλοι σου φαίνονται ένα φυσιολογικό αγόρι εκτός από τον Τζέικομπ», ανταπάντησε η Ρόζαλι.

«Θεία, μπορεί να μην τον συμπαθείς ιδιαίτερα, αλλά σίγουρα πρέπει να συμφωνήσεις σε αυτό. Ο Τζέικομπ _δεν_ είναι ένα φυσιολογικό αγόρι», επισήμανε με νόημα η Ρενέσμε.

«Μμμμ», πήρε μία περιφρονητική έκφραση η ξανθιά βρικόλακας.

«Πάντως, δεν μπορώ να πω. Ο Τζέικ είναι πιο όμορφος, αντικειμενικά να το δει κανείς», μπήκε στην αψιμαχία και η Άλις.

«Εγώ επιμένω, ότι ο Κάιλ είναι πιο ωραίος!», δεν τα παράτησε η Ρόζαλι.

Ευτυχώς εκείνη τη στιγμή οι διαιτητές σφύριξαν την έναρξη του αγώνα και η μέχρις εσχάτων διαμάχη για το πόσο ωραίος είναι ο Τζέικομπ και κυρίως πόσο ταιριαστός είναι με την Ρενέσμε έλαβε τέλος. Η Ρενέσμε είχε κουραστεί ειλικρινά από αυτές τις συζητήσεις. Οι θείες της, κυρίως δε η Ρόζαλι, αδυνατούσαν να καταλάβουν για ποιο λόγο είχε επιλέξει να είναι μαζί του και επομένως η Νέσι είχε σταματήσει να προσπαθεί να τους εξηγήσει. Εξάλλου τα αισθήματα δεν παίρνουν εξήγηση. Ο Τζέικ ήταν ο ιδανικός για εκείνη και τέλος.

Να και μόνο στην σκέψη του, οποιαδήποτε επαφή της με την πραγματικότητα χανόταν. Της ήταν αδύνατον να μπορέσει να συγκεντρωθεί οπουδήποτε αλλού πέρα από εκείνον. Με το που τρύπωνε στο μυαλό της, ήταν σαν να βάδιζε σε ένα δρόμο χωρίς επιστροφή με τέλος μόνο εκείνον και την αξεπέραστη ομορφιά του. Τα υπέροχα σκοτεινά του μάτια, το γλυκό του χαμόγελο, τα σαρκώδη του χείλη, το λαξευμένο του κορμί. Τι τέλειο κορμί που είχε! Τόσο δυνατό, τόσο καλλίγραμμο, τόσο αρρενωπό· ίδιο αρχαίου αγάλματος. Αλλά το δικό του ήταν ζωντανό, ζεστό, καυτό σχεδόν. Και μόνο στη ιδέα του άρχιζαν να πεταρίζουν πεταλούδες στο στομάχι της.

Κάπως έτσι πέρασε ο αγώνας. Η Νέσι κατάφερε να αποτραβηχτεί από τις ονειροφαντασίες της, που περιελάμβαναν σεξ κατάχαμα στο κέντρο του γηπέδου, όταν πια τελείωσε ο αγώνας και όλο το στάδιο ξεκίνησε να χειροκροτεί τους νικητές που δεν ήταν άλλοι από την ομάδα του Κολούμπια. Σιγά-σιγά το στάδιο άδειαζε. Η Ρενέσμε με τις θείες της σηκώθηκαν από τις θέσεις τους και κατευθύνθηκαν στον αθλητικό χώρο, για να χαιρετίσει η Νέσι τον Γκρεγκ. Βρισκόταν στη μέση του γηπέδου δίπλα στο άλογο του και μιλούσε με κάποιους άλλους που είχαν πάει να τον συγχαρούν προφανώς. Όταν εκείνοι απομακρύνθηκαν, τον πλησίασε η Ρενέσμε.

«Συγχαρητήρια», του είπε φτάνοντας κοντά του.

«Ευχαριστώ, Νέσι! Ελπίζω να πέρασες καλά»

«Ναι, ήταν πολύ ενδιαφέρον και εσύ έπαιξες πολύ καλά», είπε ψέματα.

Ανάθεμα και αν είχε παρακολουθήσει λεπτό του αγώνα, χαμένη συνεχώς στη σκέψη του Τζέικομπ.

«Αλήθεια; Σε ευχαριστώ! Μου αρέσει πολύ το πόλο, παίζω από μικρός και … »

«Ω, η πριγκίπισσα του Κολούμπια μας έκανε την τιμή να παραβρεθεί στον αγώνα μας»

Η Ρενέσμε έπαιξε εκνευρισμένη τα μάτια της και γύρισε να κοιτάξει πίσω της, από όπου είχε ακουστεί η γεμάτη αποκρουστική αυτοπεποίθηση φωνή. Δεν ανήκε σε άλλον από τον Κάιλ Κίνγκσον.

«Γεια σου, Κάιλ», χαιρέτισε απαθώς.

«Ρενέσμε, όπως πάντα εκθαμβωτική», είπε εκείνος με τον γλοιώδη αριστοκρατικό του τρόπο. «Να σου συστήσω τον Ίκαρο», έδειξε το άλογο του.

Η Ρενέσμε δεν μπορούσε να μην παρατηρήσει πως σε αντίθεση με το αφεντικό του ο Ίκαρος ήταν πολύ όμορφος και καλοσυνάτος. Έφερε το χέρι της στην μουσούδα του και τον άγγιξε απαλά. Εκείνος έσκυψε το κεφάλι του για να τον χαϊδέψει και πίσω από τα αυτιά φέρνοντας στο μυαλό της – τι άλλο – τον Τζέικομπ που έκανε την ίδια ακριβώς κίνηση όταν ήταν λύκος.

«Σε συμπάθησε», είπε ο Κάιλ χαμογελώντας και ανασηκώνοντας το χέρι του το ακούμπησε πάνω στο δικό της στο σημείο που χάιδευε το άλογο.

Η Νέσι το τράβηξε απότομα δίχως να κρύψει την δυσαρέσκεια της. Στράφηκε επιδεικτικά στον φίλο της.

«Γκρεγκ, πρέπει να φύγω. Τα λέμε την Δευτέρα στην σχολή. Και πάλι συγχαρητήρια»

Έκανε μεταβολή για να απομακρυνθεί, ωστόσο η φωνή του Κάιλ την διέκοψε και πάλι.

«Δεν θα έρθεις στο νικητήριο πάρτι; Είναι παράδοση. Κάθε φορά που κερδίζουμε διοργανώνω μία γιορτή στο σπίτι μου για τους εκλεκτούς»

Η Ρενέσμε θέλησε να κάνει εμετό.

«Δεν νομίζω, Κάιλ. Είμαι κουρασμένη και θα επιστρέψω σπίτι»

Ο ξανθός νεαρός έσκυψε απειλητικά από πάνω της.

«Γιατί πάντα βρίσκεις ευκαιρία να μου γλιστράς;»

«Γιατί δεν μπορείς να δεχτείς το όχι σαν απάντηση;»

Η Ρενέσμε ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της από την έκπληξη. Η πρόταση που είχε ακουστεί ήταν ακριβώς αυτή που σκεφτόταν, ωστόσο δεν είχε βγει από το δικό της στόμα. Κοίταξε γύρω της και αντίκρισε μία γνωστή φιγούρα. Μία ψηλή ξανθιά κοπέλα με σώμα να πεθάνεις και αντίστοιχα όμορφο πρόσωπο. Ωστόσο την προηγούμενη φορά που την είχε δει, τα μάτια της ήταν σκοτεινά και χαμένα και όχι φωτεινά όπως τώρα. Προφανώς ευθυνόταν το γεγονός ότι είχε μόλις σνιφάρει τρεις μυτιές κοκαΐνη.

«Λες και εσύ ξέρεις τι πάει να πει όχι», κάγχασε σαρκαστικά ο Κάιλ κοιτώντας την παρεμβολέα. «Την τελευταία κατά ιδίαν συνάντηση μας δεν θυμάμαι ούτε μία φορά να πρόφερες αυτήν την λέξη»

Η ξανθιά κοπέλα που πριν από ένα μήνα περίπου είχε συστηθεί στην Ρενέσμε στην εκδήλωση του Κολούμπια στο ξενοδοχείο Μάριοτ ως Αλέξα Χάστινγκς μισόκλεισε τα μάτια της σε μία έκφραση μίσους. Ύστερα έπιασε την Νέσι από το χέρι και την τράβηξε προς το μέρος της.

«Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ. Ο χώρος έχει γεμίσει ασφυκτικά από σκουπίδια»

Η Ρενέσμε την ακολούθησε παρότι δεν είχε καταλάβει ακριβώς την στιχομυθία μεταξύ Κάιλ και εκείνης, αλλά ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο να απομακρυνθεί από τον φαντασμένο Κίνγκσον. Ίσα που πρόλαβε να αποχαιρετίσει με ένα νεύμα τον Γκρεγκ που στεκόταν αμέτοχος λίγο παραπίσω και μετά κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος που την καθοδηγούσε η Αλέξα και που δεν ήταν άλλο από την έξοδο του γηπέδου. Σκέφτηκε προς στιγμήν τις θείες της, ωστόσο η παρουσία της Αλέξα ήταν τόσο ενδιαφέρουσα που προτίμησε να παραμείνει μαζί της και να την γνωρίσει καλύτερα.

Έφτασαν στον δρόμο, όπου περίμεναν μία σειρά από λιμουζίνες. Με το που εμφανίστηκαν, ένας οδηγός πετάχτηκε έξω από μία από αυτές και άνοιξε αμέσως την πόρτα για να μπουν οι δύο κοπέλες. Η Αλέξα χώθηκε σαν κυνηγημένη μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο και έκατσε βιαστικά σε ένα από τα μαύρα δερμάτινα καθίσματα.

«Τους σιχαίνομαι αυτούς τους ανθρώπους», είπε νευριασμένα κοιτώντας έξω από το παράθυρο.

Το αμάξι είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει να προχωρά στην άσφαλτο.

«Καταλαβαίνω πολύ καλά τι εννοείς», συμφώνησε η Ρενέσμε. «Δεν είμαι ούτε τέσσερις μήνες στην Νέα Υόρκη και έχω ήδη αγανακτήσει»

«Εγώ έχω μεγαλώσει εδώ. Είμαι εγκλωβισμένη μέσα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο»

«Γιατί δεν φεύγεις;»

Η Αλέξα κούνησε με πάρεση το κεφάλι της.

«Δεν είναι τόσο απλά τα πράγματα. Η οικογένεια μου δίνει μεγάλη βάση στο θεαθήναι. Δεν θα μου το συγχωρούσαν ποτέ αν τους παρατούσα»

Σήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Άλλωστε πού να πάω;»

Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά σιωπής, οπότε η Ρενέσμε βρήκε ευκαιρία και έστειλε μήνυμα στις θείες της να μην την περιμένουν. Στο μεσοδιάστημα έριχνε μερικές κλεφτές ματιές στην κοπέλα απέναντι της. Φορούσε ένα ροδακινί μάξι φόρεμα που ταίριαζε ιδανικά με την χρυσή επιδερμίδα της και τα χρυσά μαλλιά της. Ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα από τις πιο όμορφες γήινες γυναίκες που είχε δει.

«Συγνώμη για αυτό το ξέσπασμα», χαμογέλασε η Αλέξα μετά από λίγο. «Συνήθως δεν είμαι τόσο νευρωτική. Έχεις σχέδια για αργότερα; Θα μπορούσαμε να πάμε κάπου για φαγητό»

Η Ρενέσμε συλλογίστηκε για λίγο. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως είχε υποσχεθεί στον Τζέικομπ να του μαγειρέψει σήμερα μιας και τις καθημερινές είχε ελάχιστο χρόνο και έτρωγαν πρόχειρα γεύματα ή το φαγητό που ετοίμαζε η γιαγιά της. Θα ήταν πολύ περίεργο να καλούσε και την Αλέξα στο σπίτι τους; Φαντάστηκε την αριστοκρατική γόνο της Νέας Υόρκης στην κουζίνα της με την μακριά πανάκριβη τουαλέτα της και γέλασε νοητικά. Θα ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα ένα ενδιαφέρον πείραμα.

«Έχω μία καλύτερη ιδέα», πρότεινε τελικά.

* * *

Επιτέλους έφτασε 2 η ώρα. Τα Σάββατα στη δουλειά ήταν τα χειρότερα, επειδή γνώριζε πως η Νέσι είναι ελεύθερη και εκείνος δεν ήταν μαζί της. Αν δεν δούλευε, το μωρό του δεν θα πήγαινε σε αυτόν το χαζό αγώνα πόλο που την είχε προσκαλέσει αυτός ο ψυχασθενής ψευτοδιανοούμενος γιατρός. Την εργατιά του μέσα. Τουλάχιστον θα περνούσαν μαζί το βράδυ και όλη την Κυριακή και αυτόν τον παρηγορούσε ελαφρά. Βγήκε κάτω από το αυτοκίνητο το οποίο έφτιαχνε τα τελευταία σαράντα λεπτά και είδε τον Τζιμ να στέκεται μερικά μέτρα παραπέρα.

«Φεύγεις, Τζέικ;», ρώτησε.

«Ναι, Τζιμ. Θέλεις κάτι;»

Σε πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα είχαν περάσει από τον πληθυντικό στον ενικό. Το είχε προτείνει ο ίδιος ο Κυρτάτος και ο Κιγιέτ το είχε δεχτεί αμέσως, μιας και γενικά δεν τα πήγαινε και πολύ καλά με τους τύπους και τις ευγένειες.

«Ήθελα να σε προσκαλέσω αύριο στο σπίτι μου. Θα κάνουμε ένα μπάρμπεκιου, για την γιορτή μου»

«Την γιορτή σου;», απόρησε ο Ιθαγενής.

«Ναι, εμείς οι Έλληνες έχουμε την ημέρα της γιορτής όπως τα γενέθλια. Το όνομα μου στα Ελληνικά είναι Δημήτρης και γιορτάζω στις 26 Οκτώβρη. Θα έρθεις, ε;»

«Εεε, θα δω αν θα μπορέσω», απάντησε διστακτικά ο Τζέικομπ.

Ήταν το αφεντικό του και δεν ήθελε να τον προσβάλει, αλλά δεν θα θυσίαζε για τίποτα την Κυριακή του με την Νέσι.

«Τι έχεις και δε μπορείς; Κοπέλα είναι στη μέση;», κοίταξε συνωμοτικά ο Τζιμ.

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογέλασε και κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα, πάρε την και ελάτε μαζί. Θα σας περιμένω κατά την μία», είπε και του προσέφερε ένα χαρτί.

Ο Τζέικομπ το έπιασε στα χέρια του και το διάβασε διαπιστώνοντας πως ήταν η διεύθυνση του σπιτιού του.

«Εντάξει, ευχαριστώ»

Ο Τζιμ έκανε ένα νόημα με το χέρι που μεταφραζόταν ταυτόχρονα σε _τι είναι αυτά που λες_ και _άντε, γεια σου, τα λέμε αύριο_. Ο Τζιμ εκφραζόταν συνέχεια με χειρονομίες. Ο Κιγιέτ δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος αν ήταν ιδίωμα δικό του ή όλων των Ελλήνων γενικότερα. Η μόνη του επαφή με Έλληνες εκτός από τον αφεντικό του ήταν με τον Σήφη, που δεν εκφραζόταν με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο, και με την μικρή κόρη του Τζιμ, την Άννα.

Η Άννα είχε τελειώσει λογιστική και ερχόταν μία φορά στις τόσες να ελέγχει τα βιβλία του πατέρα της. Έφερνε πάντα λιχουδιές που ετοίμαζε και ο Τζέικομπ έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι η μαγειρική της συναγωνιζόταν της Νέσι. Ήταν όμορφη κοπέλα με ανοιχτό δέρμα και μαύρα μαλλιά και μάτια. Ήταν καλοσυνάτη αλλά κουμπωμένη, οπότε εξ ορισμού δεν έκανε πολλές χειρονομίες. Εξάλλου ήταν πάντα απασχολημένη να κοιτάζει τον Σήφη. Η κοπελίτσα ήταν τρελή και παλαβή για αυτόν, όμως εκείνος δεν της έδινε καμία σημασία. Μπορεί να φοβόταν τον πατέρα της, αν και ο Σήφης έμοιαζε με άνθρωπο που δεν φοβάται κανέναν.

«Γεια σου, Σήφη», χαιρέτισε ο Ιθαγενής τον εν λόγω συνεργάτη.

Βγήκε έξω χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση. Είχε συνηθίσει πως ο Σήφης μιλούσε σπανίως και σε καμία περίπτωση για να χαιρετίσει κάποιον. Ο Τζέικομπ ωστόσο επέμενε να τον χαιρετά κάθε πρωί και κάθε απόγευμα κυρίως επειδή είχε καταλάβει πόσο τον εκνεύριζε. Λες να ήταν και αυτός αύριο εκεί; Μπα, δεν τον είχε κόψει για τύπο που τα πήγαινε καλά με τις κοσμικές συγκεντρώσεις, αλλά αν αποφάσιζε να ερχόταν θα ήταν και γαμώ τα θεάματα.

Ο μεγαλόσωμος μεταμορφιστής κατευθύνθηκε προς το αυτοκίνητο του με απλωτά βήματα. Βιαζόταν να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι και την αγαπημένη του. Ευτυχώς το αμάξι του βρισκόταν κοντά. Σήμερα που ήταν Σάββατο οι περισσότερες επιχειρήσεις στη γειτονιά ήταν κλειστές, οπότε είχε βρει να παρκάρει στο ίδιο τετράγωνο. Λίγο πριν πλησιάσει, έβγαλε το κινητό του από την τσέπη του και κάλεσε την Νέσι. Απάντησε την ώρα που ξεκλείδωνε.

«Τζέικι!», η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό, όπως κάθε φορά που τον άκουγε· ήταν μία παράδοση που δεν βαριόταν ποτέ.

«Τι κάνεις, τερατάκι;», την πείραξε εκείνος, ενώ έπαιρνε την θέση του πίσω από το τιμόνι.

«Καλά. Ανυπομονώ να σε δω. Σου έχω και μία έκπληξη»

«Τι έκπληξη;», ρώτησε πονηρά, μιας και στο μυαλό του είχαν ήδη σχηματιστεί εικόνες με άγριο σεξ στην μπανιέρα.

Και στον πάγκο της κουζίνας. Και πάνω στο πλυντήριο.

«Κάλεσα μία συμφοιτήτρια μου για φαγητό. Είπα και στον Έμπρυ να έρθει, ώστε να είμαστε τέσσερις. Δεν σε πειράζει, ε;»

Όχι, δεν τον πείραζε. Ίσως κατάφερνε να τραβήξει την Νέσι για ένα γρήγορο στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους, ενώ ο βλαμμένος θα απασχολούσε την καλεσμένη τους.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα. Έχω και εγώ μία έκπληξη να σου πω. Αύριο τι λες να κάνουμε;», ρώτησε διερευνητικά.

«Δεν είχα κάτι συγκεκριμένο στο μυαλό μου. Γιατί;»

«Να, μωρέ. Με κάλεσε το αφεντικό μου για μπάρμπεκιου στο σπίτι του και μου κάνει αγένεια να μην πάω καθόλου. Θέλεις να περάσουμε για λίγο;»

«Κάλεσε και εμένα;», παραξενεύτηκε η Ρενέσμε.

Ήξερε πως ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε αναφέρει την ύπαρξη της στο συνεργείο. Προτιμούσε πάντα να κρατάει την ιδιωτική του ζωή τελείως ξέχωρα από την δουλειά του.

«Ναι, του είπα ότι παίζει κάτι με μία κοπέλα και μου είπε να σε φέρω μαζί»

«Εντάξει, τότε. Αφού παίζει κάτι με μία κοπέλα», ειρωνεύτηκε τα λεγόμενα του. «Πού μένει;», προσέθεσε μετά.

Ο μεταμορφιστής ψάρεψε το χαρτάκι που του είχε δώσει ο Τζιμ από την τσέπη του.

«Στο Μπρονξ», απάντησε τελικά.

«Μάλιστα. Στο Μπρονξ, στο Μπρονξ. Σε περιμένω σπίτι, ε;»

«Οκ. Σε κανένα σαραντάλεπτο θα είμαι εκεί. Και πρόσεξε. Θέλω να βρω το τραπέζι έτοιμο-στρωμένο», την πείραξε.

«Η επιθυμία σας, διαταγή», κορόιδεψε και εκείνη. «Τα λέμε σε λίγο, ζωάκι. Φιλιά»

«Φιλιά»

Έκλεισαν το τηλέφωνο και ο Τζέικομπ έβαλε μπρος την μηχανή συλλογιζόμενος πώς ακριβώς θα πήγαινε αυτό το δείπνο για τέσσερις και κυρίως τι καλό θα είχε μαγειρέψει το μωρό του.

* * *

_**Σχόλια! Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και την πιστή σχολιάστρια μου alice15.**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	32. Κεφάλαιο 32

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 32: Η ΙΚΑΝΟΤΗΤΑ ΤΗΣ ΠΕΙΘΟΥΣ**

Η Ρενέσμε Κάρλι Κάλεν καθόταν στο κρεβάτι της και διάβαζε το _Διακοπές στο Παρίσι_ του Σόμερσετ Μομ. Μέσα στο μυαλό της προσπαθούσε να φανταστεί την πρώτη της επίσκεψη σε αυτή τη μαγική πόλη του φωτός και του έρωτα. Θα έμενε σε ένα μικρό διαμέρισμα στη Μονμάρτη, θα σχεδίαζε πορτρέτα περαστικών στις όχθες του Σηκουάνα, θα ψώνιζε μπαγκέτες και μακαρόν από τις μπουλανζερί και θα έπινε ζεστό κρασί με κανέλα και γκρογκ σε πολύχρωμα μπιστρό υπό τους ήχους της Εντίθ Πιάφ και του Ζωρζ Αζναβούρ. Τα βράδια θα σύχναζε σε κοσμικά μπαρ στο Μαρέ και τα Σαββατοκύριακα θα επισκεπτόταν οινοποιεία στη Βουργουνδία.

Περπατούσε στο βουλεβάρτο των Ηλύσιων Πεδίων, όταν άκουσε σιγανά χτυπήματα στο παράθυρο της. Χαμογέλασε πλατιά και σηκώθηκε, για να ανοίξει το τζάμι. Με ένα πήδημα ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιο της γεμίζοντας το χώρο με την τεράστια παρουσία του και το μεθυστικό άρωμα του, άρωμα πεύκου και σανταλόξυλου. Ήταν το άρωμα του Τζέικ, του δικού της Τζέικ. Έσκυψε και την πήρε μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά, μία αγκαλιά από αυτές που μόνο εκείνος ήξερε να την παίρνει. Μία αγκαλιά, όπου τα πόδια της έμεναν μετέωρα στον αέρα και το κορμί της συνθλιβόταν από την ζεστασιά και την δύναμη του.

«Τι κάνεις, πριγκίπισσα», την ρώτησε χώνοντας το κεφάλι του στα μαλλιά της και παίρνοντας μία βαθιά ανάσα.

Όσος καιρός και αν περνούσε, δεν θα κατάφερνε ποτέ να χορτάσει τη μυρωδιά της, αυτό το συνδυασμό βανίλιας και φράουλας που τον τρέλαινε. Μετά από αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα την άφησε να πατήσει πάλι στο πάτωμα, ωστόσο την κρατούσε ακόμα σφιχτά κοντά του με τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στα δικά της, στα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια με το υπέροχο χρώμα και σχήμα. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε όλο της το σώμα να παίρνει φωτιά από το έντονο βλέμμα του. Ο Τζέικομπ πάντα ασκούσε καταλυτική δύναμη πάνω της, αλλά τώρα τελευταία, εδώ και μερικούς μήνες, η παρουσία του κυριολεκτικά την παρέλυε.

«Καλά είμαι. Ονειρευόμουν το Παρίσι», κατάφερε τελικά να αρθρώσει.

Ο Τζέικομπ κοίταξε πάνω στο κρεβάτι της και παίρνοντας την από το χέρι κατευθύνθηκε στο μαλακό στρώμα καθίζοντας τους και τους δύο. Πρέπει να είχε μόλις κάνει μπάνιο, επειδή τα μαλλιά του ήταν ακόμα νωπά. Η Ρενέσμε μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται, ότι γνώριζε απέξω και ανακατωτά τις συνήθειες του. Σήμερα, Παρασκευή, θα δούλευε στο συνεργείο από τις εννιά ως τις πέντε. Με το που σχόλαγε θα πήγαινε σπίτι να πλυθεί και να ετοιμαστεί και ύστερα το αργότερο μέχρι τις έξι θα είχε φτάσει σπίτι της. Το ρολόι στο κομοδίνο της την επιβεβαίωνε εκκωφαντικά. Έξι παρά τρία.

«Τα πολλά βιβλία θα σε φάνε», είπε χαμογελώντας ο Τζέικ πιάνοντας τον δερματόδετο τόμο.

«Τα βιβλία είναι φίλοι μου. Η μόνη μου διέξοδος στον κανονικό κόσμο. Αυτά και οι ταινίες», δικαιολογήθηκε η Ρενέσμε.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί έχεις φάει τόσο κόλλημα με τον κανονικό κόσμο», κούνησε με πάρεση ο Τζέικομπ το κεφάλι του. «Από τη δική μου εμπειρία θα σου πω, ότι είναι ένα μάτσο χάλια», μειδίασε.

«Ναι, αλλά εγώ θέλω να αποκτήσω τις δικές μου εμπειρίες», αντέκρουσε εκείνη.

«Και για πες; Τι εμπειρίες θέλεις να αποκτήσεις σήμερα;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ πειράζοντας τη μύτη της με τον δείκτη του.

Η Ρενέσμε χαμογέλασε διακριτικά. Είχε έρθει η στιγμή που περίμενε. Η στιγμή να τον κάνει να καταλάβει, ότι δεν είναι πλέον το πιτσιρίκι που την είχε στο μυαλό του. Είχε φτάσει σχεδόν τα δεκαέξι και ήταν καθόλα έτοιμη να προχωρήσουν τη σχέση τους σε αυτό το άλλο, το τέλειο επίπεδο, οπότε θα ήταν πια κανονικό ζευγάρι. Εκείνη ήταν πλήρως και άνευ όρων ερωτευμένη μαζί του και του το έδειχνε με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε. Ο Τζέικομπ ωστόσο επέμενε πως δεν είναι ακόμα η ώρα. Τώρα όμως θα του έδειχνε εκείνη. Πήρε ένα ανέμελο ύφος σαν να μην είχε ιδέα τι θα του προκαλούσαν τα λεγόμενα της, παρότι ήξερε πολύ καλά τι έκανε.

«Βασικά σήμερα απέκτησα ήδη μία καινούργια εμπειρία», ξεκίνησε να λέει και σταμάτησε απότομα, για να επιτείνει την δραματικότητα της σκηνής.

Εννοείται ο Τζέικομπ έπεσε μία χαρά στην παγίδα της.

«Τι εμπειρία;», σήκωσε απορημένα τα φρύδια του.

Η Ρενέσμε σηκώθηκε όρθια και περπάτησε ως το παράθυρο της. Ήταν βέβαιη πως αν στεκόταν πολύ κοντά του, το ψέμα της θα αναδιδόταν σαν ωστικό κύμα από το κορμί της και ο Τζέικομπ θα την έκανε τσακωτή. Έπιασε αμήχανα τις μεταξωτές ροζ παλ κουρτίνες και κοίταξε έξω σαν να αναπολούσε. Είχε δει σε ταινίες πως έτσι κάνουν τα έφηβα κορίτσια κατά τα πρώτα ερωτικά τους σκιρτήματα. Άφησε να της ξεφύγει και ένας βαθύς αναστεναγμός για περισσότερο εντύπωση και για να εντείνει και άλλο την αγωνία του μεταμορφιστή της. Στράφηκε ξανά προς το μέρος του και άρχισε να παίζει τα δάχτυλα της άβολα μεταξύ τους αποφεύγοντας το βλέμμα του. Πρέπει να τον είχε κουρδίσει υπέρ του δέοντος, επειδή ο Τζέικομπ σηκώθηκε απότομα και ήρθε μπροστά της.

«Νες, θα μου πεις τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε ανήσυχα σκύβοντας, για να την κάνει να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Να … », άρχισε να λέει σφιγμένα. «Το πρωί πήγαμε για σέρφινγκ με τη Λία»

«Ναι, το ξέρω αυτό. Και;», την παρότρυνε ανυπόμονα να συνεχίσει.

«Και να γνωρίσαμε δύο αγόρια»

Ούτε στα πιο απολαυστικά της όνειρα δεν θα επιτύχαινε το αποτέλεσμα που επέτυχε. Τα μάτια του Τζέικομπ άστραψαν από κάτι που η Νέσι ήλπιζε να είναι ζήλεια. Η ανάσα του έγινε πιο έντονη και η καρδιά του χτυπούσε πιο δυνατά μέσα στα στήθη του· μπορούσε να την διακρίνει άνετα. Δίχως να περιμένει έγκριση της, σήκωσε το χέρι της στο μάγουλο του επιβάλλοντας της σχεδόν να του δείξει την σκηνή που εκτυλίχθηκε το πρωί στη Λα Πους με τους δύο Καλιφορνέζους. Η Ρενέσμε επικεντρώθηκε στη συζήτηση της με τον Γκέιλ αφήνοντας τη Λία με τον Τζάστιν στην απέξω. Του μετέφερε τον τρόπο που την κοιτούσε, σαν αληθινή γυναίκα όχι σαν κοριτσάκι, και τα κομπλιμέντα που της έκανε για τα μάτια της, τα μαλλιά της, τα πόδια της – _πόσο καλλίγραμμα και ατελείωτα φαίνονταν._ Τέλος για τα χείλη της, που πάλευε με τον εαυτό του να μην τα φιλήσει, και πόσο θα ήθελε να την ξανάβλεπε το ίδιο κιόλας βράδυ.

Φυσικά η Ρενέσμε είχε αρνηθεί και δεν είχε κολακευτεί διόλου από τα λεγόμενα του σέρφερ. Το μυαλό της ήταν κολλημένο σε έναν παίδαρο ένα και ενενήντα οκτώ με πλάτες δύο μέτρα και το πιο εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο που είχε δει ποτέ. Ωστόσο αυτήν την πληροφορία την απέκρυψε τεχνηέντως, προκαλώντας τον Τζέικομπ να πιστέψει ότι είχε δεχθεί να βγει μαζί με τον ξένο. Ο Κιγιέτ κατέβασε το χέρι της και είχε τέτοια έκφραση οδύνης στο όμορφο πρόσωπο του που η Νέσι ήταν έτοιμη να του πει πως όλα ήταν ψέματα και αγαπούσε εκείνον και μόνο εκείνον. Όμως έπρεπε να παραμείνει ανεπηρέαστη, αν ήθελε να επιτύχει τους σκοπούς της.

«Ώστε σου αρέσει αυτός ο ξανθομπάμπουρας;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικ με ψόγο.

«Γιατί όχι;», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της. «Είχε πολλά καλά να πει για την εμφάνιση μου»

Ο Τζέικ άφησε μία ανάσα να του ξεφύγει που έμοιαζε με γρύλισμα.

«Νες, το μόνο που θέλει ο τύπος είναι να χωθεί στο βρακί σου!»

«Πού βρίσκεις το κακό σε αυτό;», έπαιξε αθώα τα μάτια της.

«Με δουλεύεις;»

Η Νέσι πήρε ένα σοβαρό ύφος που είχε προβάρει αρκετές φορές μπροστά στον καθρέφτη.

«Κοίτα, Τζέικ. Σκέφτηκα κάποια πράγματα και κατέληξα σε ορισμένα συμπεράσματα. Νιώθω έτοιμη να εξερευνήσω τις σχέσεις μου με το αντίθετο φύλο. Ιδανικά θα ήθελα να ήσουν εσύ εκείνος με τον οποίο θα γνώριζα αυτό το κομμάτι του εαυτού μου, όμως αφού εσύ δεν με βλέπεις ακόμα έτσι, τότε δεν μου μένει κάτι άλλο από το να αποταθώ σε εκείνους που με βλέπουν»

«Αυτό είναι λοιπόν για σένα; Ένας πειραματισμός;», της πέταξε νευριασμένα.

«Ενδεχομένως. Εξάλλου και εσύ έχεις πειραματιστεί. Με την μητέρα μου»

Τα λόγια της ήταν απαλλαγμένα από οποιαδήποτε κατηγόρια. Ήξερε το λόγο που ο Τζέικομπ είχε φιλήσει τη μητέρα της και δεν το είχε αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ με ζήλεια, αλλά σαν κάτι που έγινε κάποια στιγμή στο παρελθόν και το οποίο δεν είχε κανέναν αντίκτυπο στο μέλλον. Ωστόσο γνώριζε πόσο άσχημα αισθανόταν ο Τζέικ όταν το ανέφερε και ήταν άλλο ένα όπλο στα χέρια της.

«Ω, έλα τώρα, Νες!», αναφώνησε εκείνος με αγανάκτηση. «Η μόνη αιτία που ένιωθα έτσι για την Μπέλα ήσουν εσύ, απλά δεν το γνώριζα ακόμα»

«Πολύ περίεργο πάντως», παρατήρησε απλανώς η Νέσι. «Ήθελες να έχεις σωματική επαφή με τη μητέρα μου εξαιτίας μου, όμως με εμένα δεν θέλεις καμία»

«Η μητέρα σου ήταν μεγαλύτερη μου και ήμουν δεκαπέντε χρονών!», της επισήμανε με νόημα.

«Όπως ακριβώς και εγώ», διατήρησε το αθώο ύφος της η Ρενέσμε.

«Νέσι, είσαι πέντε, όχι δεκαπέντε!», αρνήθηκε να δει το προφανές ο Τζέικομπ.

«Μετράς την ηλικία μου με τα ανθρώπινα δεδομένα, ενώ ανήκω σε άλλο είδος. Για τα σκυλάκια και τα γατάκια, όταν είναι πέντε χρονών δε λέει κανείς ότι είναι μωρά, ακριβώς επειδή η ανάπτυξη τους είναι διαφορετική. Μπορεί να έχω χαρακτηριστικά ανθρώπου, αλλά δεν είμαι άνθρωπος. Έχω περίοδο και ορμόνες και στήθος, πάει να πει έχω πάψει πλέον να είμαι παιδί. Καταλαβαίνω ότι σου είναι δύσκολο να το αποδεχθείς, για αυτό και δε σε πιέζω. Ωστόσο έχω τις ανάγκες που έχει η οποιαδήποτε έφηβη, εξ ου και θα βγω με τον Γκέιλ»

«Ο πατέρας σου το ξέρει αυτό;», ρώτησε εκείνος προφανώς σε μία προσπάθεια να πιαστεί από κάπου.

«Ο πατέρας μου έχει αποδεχθεί το γεγονός ότι μεγάλωσα, πολύ πριν από εσένα», ήρθε η απάντηση.

Δεν ήταν η απόλυτη αλήθεια και ήταν δεδομένο πως αν ζητούσε να βγει με τον Καλιφορνέζο, δεν θα την άφηναν ούτε μία στο εκατομμύριο, αλλά ο Τζέικομπ δεν το γνώριζε αυτό και μέχρι να το μάθαινε, η Ρενέσμε ήλπιζε να είχε ευοδωθεί το σχέδιο της. Με ικανοποίηση είδε τον Κιγιέτ να σφίγγει το σαγόνι του σε σημείο να το σπάσει και ύστερα να βηματίζει φρενιασμένα πάνω-κάτω στο δωμάτιο της. Μετά από ορισμένα λεπτά εσωτερικής πάλης στράφηκε ξανά προς το μέρος της γεμάτος αποφασιστικότητα.

«Όχι, δε θα βγεις ραντεβού με τον Γκέιλ!»

«Γιατί;», απόρησε με έκθαμβα μάτια η Ρενέσμε.

«Γιατί θα βγεις μαζί μου!»

* * *

«Και ένα», κλαπ, «και δύο», κλαπ, «και τρία», κλαπ, «και τέσσερα», κλαπ-κλαπ.

Η μουσική σταμάτησε απότομα και η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν έμεινε μετέωρη να στρίβει πάνω στις άκρες των δακτύλων της. Προσγειώθηκε άτσαλα και στράφηκε απορημένα προς την άκρη της αίθουσας, όπου στεκόταν η θεία Άλις δίπλα σε ένα μαύρο πιάνο που έπαιζε η θεία Ρόζαλι. Η Άλις ήταν από τις ελάχιστες φορές που έμοιαζε απογοητευμένη, ενώ η Ρόζαλι είχε σφίξει τα χείλη της νευριασμένα. Η μικροκαμωμένη βρικόλακας προχώρησε με κομψά, αλλά αυταρχικά βήματα στο κέντρο του δωματίου· τα μαλακά παπούτσια της να μην ακούγονται σχεδόν καθόλου πάνω στο παρκέ.

«Ρενέσμε, τι έχεις πάθει;», ρώτησε ψέγοντας την χαϊδεμένη της ανιψιά. «Δεν είσαι καθόλου συγκεντρωμένη! Είναι απίστευτο που δε μπορείς να βγάλεις ούτε μία σεκάνς φουετέ! Είσαι τελείως εκτός ρυθμού!»

Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι της ντροπιασμένη. Ήταν σπάνιες οι φορές που την μάλωνε για κάτι η θεία της η Άλις και το χειρότερο όλων ήταν πως είχε δίκιο. Δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει το μυαλό της. Εδώ και τρεις ώρες που βρίσκονταν στην αίθουσα χορού, την είχε διορθώσει άπειρες φορές για τελείως βλακώδη λάθη. Η Άλις δίδασκε την Ρενέσμε κλασικό και σύγχρονο χορό από όταν δεν ήταν καλά-καλά ούτε ενός και είχε να το λέει για το πόσο ταλαντούχα ήταν. Σήμερα ωστόσο το μάθημα μπαλέτου είχε πάει αντικειμενικά χάλια.

«Πού τρέχει ο νους σου;», την ρώτησε στον ίδιο ενοχλημένο τόνο.

Η Ρενέσμε αναδεύτηκε αμήχανα πάνω στις πουέντ της δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη της. Πώς ακριβώς να απαντούσε σε αυτήν την ερώτηση; Το καλύτερο θα ήταν να έλεγε την αλήθεια, αλλά η αλήθεια ήταν τρομακτική. Πρώτον γιατί η θεία Ρόζαλι θα έβγαζε αφρούς από το στόμα και δεύτερον γιατί η θεία Άλις θα έφερνε τον κακό χαμό. Παρόλο που σε αντίθεση με την ξανθιά βρικόλακα εκείνη δεν είχε καμία ιδιαίτερη αντίρρηση για αυτό που απασχολούσε μία εβδομάδα τώρα το μυαλό της Ρενέσμε, δεν θα συγχωρούσε ποτέ το γεγονός ότι είχε ξεμυαλιστεί τόσο, ώστε δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί στο ιερό μάθημα του χορού.

«Πού να τρέχει; Στο Πορτ Άντζελες», άνοιξε ξαφνικά η πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα ο πατέρας της.

Παρότι δεν μπορούσε να διαβάσει το μυαλό της κόρης του λόγω της διανοητικής ασπίδας που είχε κληρονομήσει από τη μητέρα της, την ήξερε πάρα πολύ καλά, για να είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζει τι σκέφτεται. Η Ρενέσμε ένιωσε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει δυνατά. Τέλεια! Μόλις είχε προσυπογράψει την θανατική καταδίκη της. Και όλα αυτά λίγες ώρες πριν από το πρώτο ραντεβού της. Γιατί να είναι τόσο άδικη η ζωή;

«Αλήθεια λέει;», ρώτησε η θεία Άλις σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της και περιμένοντας προφανώς μία ειλικρινή απάντηση.

Η Νέσι κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της, δίχως να τολμήσει να σηκώσει τα μάτια της από το πάτωμα.

«Και γιατί στο Πορτ Άντζελες;», απόρησε δικαιολογημένα η θεία Ρόζαλι.

Η Ρενέσμε είχε ζητήσει από τους γονείς της να μην πουν τίποτα στους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν. Θα γινόταν πανικός στο σπίτι και η δική της αδημονία ήταν αρκετή για να την βγάλει εκτός ελέγχου – δεν χρειαζόταν και τα οικογενειακά δράματα. Ωστόσο κάποια στιγμή έπρεπε να το μάθουν και εφόσον είχε ήδη γίνει η αρχή, ας το μάθαιναν τώρα.

«Ο Τζέικ θα με πάει σινεμά το βράδυ», μουρμούρισε σιγανά.

Ύστερα κράτησε την αναπνοή της περιμένοντας την καταστροφή. Ήξερε πως η Ρόζαλι ήταν ενάντια στην σχέση της με τον Τζέικομπ και είχε συνηθίσει τα επιτιμητικά σχόλια και τα δεικτικά υπονοούμενα, αλλά σήμερα το άγχος της για την επίσημη έξοδο της μαζί του την είχε ήδη φτάσει στα όρια της και δεν ήξερε αν θα άντεχε άλλον έναν γύρο επίκρισης από την θεία της. Παρόλα αυτά η Ρόζαλι φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται την δυσαρέσκεια της και δεν είπε τίποτα ή τουλάχιστον δεν πρόλαβε, επειδή πετάχτηκε πρώτη η Άλις.

«Και καλά, περίμενες να μας το πεις μόλις τώρα; Πότε θα προλάβουμε να σε ετοιμάσουμε;»

Η Ρενέσμε κοίταξε την μικρόσωμη βρικόλακα έκθαμβη. Δεν είχε θυμώσει; Δεν είχε καν προσβληθεί που η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε τρέξει να πει τα νέα εξ αρχής σε εκείνη; Ίσως θα έπρεπε να το περιμένει. Μπροστά σε μία ευκαιρία να το παίξει Κοκό Σανέλ, η Άλις Κάλεν ήταν ικανή να παραβλέψει το οτιδήποτε άλλο. Η Ρόζαλι πάλι όχι και τόσο.

«Θα την ετοιμάσουμε για τον κόπρο;»

Εντάξει, θα ήταν μεγάλη τύχη να περιμένει η Νέσι πως η θεία της δεν θα ξεστόμιζε ούτε μία μπηχτή. Ευτυχώς όμως δεν χρειάστηκε να απαντήσει, καθότι η Άλις δεν έδωσε καμία σημασία στην ετεροθαλή αδερφή της και ξεκίνησε ήδη να φτιάχνει το πρόγραμμα καλλωπισμού στο μυαλό της. Μπάνιο, αιθέρια έλαια, μάσκα με αγγούρι, μάσκα με ρόδι, μάσκα με καρύδα. Απολέπιση με καφέ. Ενυδάτωση με λάδι μαστίχας και γάλα αμυγδάλου. Περιποίηση μαλλιών με ευκάλυπτο και δενδρολίβανο. Τέλος εύρεση ιδανικής αμφίεσης.

«Να θυμάσαι πως εσύ το επέλεξες αυτό», χαμογέλασε σαρκαστικά ο πατέρας της, λίγο πριν οι θείες της την τραβήξουν έξω από την αίθουσα χορού και την σύρουν στο δωμάτιο της.

Έπρεπε να το περιμένει πως θα της το κρατούσε μανιάτικο που θα έβγαινε ραντεβού. Για εκείνον παραήταν μικρή. Αν ήταν στο χέρι του, αποκλείεται να της το επέτρεπε. Δόξα σοι ο θεός ωστόσο η μητέρα της ήταν πιο λογική και κυρίως είχε μεγάλη πειθώ πάνω στον άντρα της. Δεν χρειάστηκε κάτι περισσότερο από _μην το κάνεις μεγαλύτερο θέμα από ό,τι είναι_ και ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν είχε συγκατανεύσει. Όχι ωστόσο από ότι φάνηκε χωρίς να πετάει και εκείνος τις κακιούλες του.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως αν η Ρενέσμε γνώριζε εκ των προτέρων, ότι θα περνούσε τα μαρτύρια του Ιώβ στα χέρια των δύο βρικολάκων, θα το είχε σκεφτεί δύο φορές πριν βάλει σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο της. Για εκείνη θα ήταν αρκετό ένα μπάνιο, ένα στέγνωμα των μαλλιών και λίγο μέικ απ. Και κυρίως μία φούστα και μία μπλούζα. Όταν είδε το σύνολο που την περίμενε μόλις τελείωσε την απολύμανση της – επειδή δύο ώρες μέσα στην μπανιέρα μόνο για απολύμανση θα έκαναν – κόντεψε να πνιγεί με το σάλιο της.

Πάνω στο κρεβάτι της βρίσκονταν παραταγμένα ένα τόσο στενό τζιν που της ήταν αδύνατο να διανοηθεί ότι τα πόδια της θα χωρούσαν εκεί μέσα, μία απαστράπτουσα μπλούζα με αβυσσαλέο ντεκολτέ και πανύψηλες δεκαπεντάποντες γόβες. Η Ρενέσμε προσπαθούσε να βρει τον πιο ευγενικό τρόπο που γνώριζε για να αρνηθεί την πρόταση της θείας της, όταν άνοιξε η πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας της και μπήκε μέσα ο πατέρας της.

«Τι είναι αυτά;», ρώτησε έκπληκτος πιάνοντας με απέχθεια το λεπτό – σχεδόν διάφανο – ύφασμα της μπλούζας.

«Τα ρούχα της Ρενέσμε για το βράδυ», απάντησε απολύτως φυσικά η Άλις.

«Χα, χα! Καλό το αστείο σου, αδερφούλα, αλλά όχι», κούνησε κατηγορηματικά το κεφάλι του ο Έντουαρντ.

«Δεν κατάλαβα!», αντέκρουσε θιγμένα η Άλις. «Από πότε ζητήσαμε την γνώμη σου;»

«Από όταν πρόκειται για την πεντάχρονη κόρη μου μήπως;», σήκωσε ειρωνικά τα φρύδια του ο όμορφος βρικόλακας.

«Αχ, μην τσακώνεστε πάλι για το ντύσιμο της Ρενέσμε», προστέθηκε στην συντροφιά και η Μπέλα Κάλεν.

«Ο άντρας σου είναι ξεροκέφαλος!», κατηγόρησε η Άλις απευθύνοντας τον λόγο στην μητέρα της Ρενέσμε.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν αντιμίλησε προς υπεράσπιση του και ως συνήθως υψώθηκε τρικούβερτη αψιμαχία όπως κάθε φορά γύρω από τα ευρύτερα θέματα της ανατροφής της Ρενέσμε. Στο ένα στρατόπεδο η Άλις και η Ρόζαλι που αν μπορούσαν θα την είχαν κακομάθει όσο δεν πάει άλλο. Στην άλλη όχθη ο Έντουαρντ με την Μπέλα που προσπαθούσαν να διατηρήσουν τις ισορροπίες. Η μικρή βρικόλακας είχε βαρεθεί να ακούει τα ίδια και τα ίδια, κυρίως όταν μιλούσαν για εκείνη χωρίς να λαμβάνουν υπόψη πως πλέον ήταν αρκετά μεγάλη για να παίρνει τις αποφάσεις της μόνη της.

Δίχως να την πάρουν μυρωδιά, πήγε στην ντουλάπα της και ντύθηκε καταπώς εκείνη ήθελε. Ύστερα κατέβηκε αθόρυβα στο ισόγειο του σπιτιού τους, ενώ η διαμάχη στο υπνοδωμάτιο της κρατούσε ακόμα καλά. Πήγε στην κύρια έπαυλη περιμένοντας εκεί τον Τζέικ. Όταν την είδε ο θείος της ο Τζάσπερ, την ρώτησε που είναι οι υπόλοιποι. Μετά ωστόσο πρόσεξε τα σταράκια της.

«Άσε, μην μου απαντήσεις», της χαμογέλασε με νόημα ο τετραπέρατος βρικόλακας.

Σε λίγα λεπτά ακούστηκε το αμάξι του Τζέικομπ στον δρόμο μπροστά από το κτήμα και η καρδιά της Ρενέσμε πετάρισε δυνατά μέσα στα στήθη της. Πετάχτηκε έξω στην αυλή, πριν καν εμφανιστεί το κόκκινο Rabbit. Επιτέλους τον είδε να πλησιάζει προς το μέρος της και αφού σταμάτησε το αυτοκίνητο του, βγήκε έξω και της χαμογέλασε φωτεινά. Ήταν πανέμορφος και δεν υπήρχε κανένα κουστούμι που να μπορούσε να αναδείξει καλύτερα το κάλλος του από τον έρωτα της. Και απόψε ήλπιζε πως ο δικός του έρωτας θα γινόταν το δικό της παντοτινό ένδυμα. Το πιο πολύτιμο και το πιο μοναδικό από όλα.

* * *

**_Καινούργιο ερωτικό θραύσμα. Όπως ίσως θα προσέξατε, η συχνότητα των αναρτήσεων μειώθηκε, καθώς τρέχω με πολλά πράγματα αυτήν την περίοδο. Παρόλα αυτά θα συνεχίσω να ανεβάζω κεφάλαια, όσο συχνότερα μπορώ. Πώς σας φάνηκε το σχέδιο της Ρενέσμε; Πρέπει να πω πέντε χρονών, αλλά πολύ καπάτσα :) Συμφωνείτε;_**

**_Πολλά φιλιά σε όλους!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	33. Κεφάλαιο 33

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 33: ΦΙΛΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΕΧΘΡΟΙ**

Το κεφάλι της πήγαινε να σπάσει. Εδώ και μερικές ώρες δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί το οτιδήποτε άλλο εκτός από αυτήν την αναθεματισμένη ερώτηση. Τι δουλειά έχει ένας βρικόλακας σε ένα σχολείο στην μέση του πουθενά; Αδιαμφισβήτητα και η οικογένεια της είχε περάσει πολλά χρόνια της αθάνατης ζωής της μέσα σε σχολικές αίθουσες, αλλά στην περίπτωση των Κάλεν επρόκειτο για ένα άντρο βρικολάκων με μόνιμο τόπο κατοικίας και ανθρωπομορφικές συνήθειες. Από την άλλη η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε ακούσει ποτέ ξανά για μοναχικούς περιηγητές που επιθυμούσαν να εγκατασταθούν σε οργανωμένους οικισμούς. Συνήθως οι ανήκοντες στο είδος της δεν τα πήγαιναν καλά με τις κοινωνίες των ανθρώπων.

Εκείνος ωστόσο, αυτός ο Στέφαν Μάρλοου, έμοιαζε τόσο πολιτισμένος και εξοικειωμένος με την ανθρώπινη παρουσία. Η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε καταφέρει να μάθει παρά ελάχιστα για εκείνον στην πρωινή τους σύντομη γνωριμία, όμως μέχρι το μεσημεριανό διάλειμμα όλοι μιλούσαν για αυτόν και όλοι είχαν μόνο καλά λόγια να πουν. Πόσο όμορφος και πόσο ευγενικός και πόσο γλυκομίλητος και ευπροσήγορος. Η κοκκινομάλλα γιατρός έσφιξε τα χείλη της με αγανάκτηση. Καμία από αυτές τις πληροφορίες δεν ήταν χρήσιμη για την ταυτοποίηση του ξένου. Η ευμορφία του δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από ένα από τα ιδιαίτερα χαρακτηριστικά των βρικολάκων, ένας ακόμη θηρευτικός τους μηχανισμός.

Ο Στέφαν Μάρλοου εν τούτοις δεν έμοιαζε με κυνηγός. Το βλέμμα του και το πρόσωπο του ήταν καθάρια και οι τρόποι του μειλίχιοι και ήρεμοι. Κυρίως τα μάτια του πρόδιδαν την ύπαρξη του. Κεχριμπαρένια και αστραφτερά. Μάτια όπως του πατέρα της, της μητέρας της και της υπόλοιπης οικογένειας της. Μάτια χορτοφάγου. Επομένως δεν ήταν δυνατόν να είχε σκοτώσει αυτός την κυρία Γκόλντμαν. Αν όμως δεν το έκανε εκείνος, τότε ποιος; Η Ρενέσμε δεν ήθελε ούτε καν να φανταστεί το ενδεχόμενο να βρίσκονται παραπάνω του ενός βρικόλακες στην περιοχή.

Περισσότερο δεν ήθελε να σκεφτεί την αντίδραση των δικών της και του Τζέικομπ μόλις μάθαιναν τα νέα. Για μία στιγμή η Ρενέσμε μπήκε στον πειρασμό να τους αποκρύψει την παρουσία του Μάρλοου, όμως ήξερε καλύτερα από το να κρατά μυστικά από τους δικούς της. Άλλωστε και να ήθελε, το βέβαιο ήταν πως δεν θα μπορούσε. Ειδικά από τον Τζέικ. Το αποτύπωμα τον έκανε να μπορεί να την διαβάζει σαν ανοιχτό βιβλίο. Εξάλλου δεν ήταν καταστάσεις για ηρωισμούς. Όσο και αν αρνιόταν να το παραδεχτεί, έβλεπε και η ίδια πως ο κλοιός κινδύνου στένευε.

Ξαφνικά οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν βίαια. Η γνώριμη γλυκερή μυρωδιά την κατέκλυσε ξανά τραβώντας τις αισθήσεις της σαν μαγνήτης. Αυτήν την φορά ωστόσο συνοδευόταν και από μία άλλη χαρακτηριστική οσμή. Μία μεταλλική οσμή που ήταν γονιδιακά προγραμματισμένη να αποζητά όπως ο διψασμένος το νερό. Ασυναίσθητα σηκώθηκε από το γραφείο της και ετοιμαζόταν να βγει στον διάδρομο να δει τι συμβαίνει, όταν βήματα ακούστηκαν έξω από το ιατρείο και σύντομα κάποιος χτυπούσε την πόρτα της. Η Ρενέσμε άνοιξε μονομιάς και κοίταξε έκθαμβη το θέαμα μπροστά της.

Ο Στέφαν Μάρλοου στεκόταν στο κατώφλι της κρατώντας στην αγκαλιά του μία μαθήτρια, ενώ από πίσω του ακολουθούσε η κυρία Γιουνγκ, η καθηγήτρια της Γυμναστικής. Τα μάτια της Ρενέσμε κλείδωσαν για μία στιγμή με εκείνα του ξένου, πριν κατεβάσει γρήγορα το βλέμμα της στην έφηβη κοπέλα. Δεν άργησε να παρατηρήσει πως είχε χτυπήσει. Από την όψη και μόνο δεν επρόκειτο για κάτι παραπάνω από μία επιδερμική εκδορά, από την οποία ωστόσο έτρεχε ένα μικρό ρυάκι αίμα. Αρκετό ώστε να χάσει μέχρι και εκείνη για ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα την αυτοσυγκέντρωση της. Η νεαρή γιατρός αναστατώθηκε. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν ένας βρικόλακας να μένει παντελώς ανεπηρέαστος από την παρουσία αίματος;

«Τι έγινε;», κατάφερε να βρει τον αυτοέλεγχο της και να ρωτήσει.

«Η Ρουθ έπεσε στον στίβο και γλίστρησε», ήρθε η απάντηση της κυρίας Γιουνγκ.

Η Ρενέσμε έκανε στην άκρη επιτρέποντας στον Στέφαν να μπει μέσα στο ιατρείο και να ακουμπήσει την κοπέλα στο εξεταστικό κρεβάτι. Παρέμεινε κοντά της δίχως να παρουσιάζει κανένα σημάδι δυσαρέσκειας. Η Νέσι κούνησε το κεφάλι της για να βγει από το σοκ και πλησίασε την μαθήτρια για να δει καλύτερα το τραύμα της. Πράγματι δεν επρόκειτο για τίποτα σοβαρό. Πήρε λίγο οξυζενέ και βαμβάκι και το τοποθέτησε πάνω στο γόνατο της κοπέλας, η οποία φώναξε λες και την είχε κάψει με υδροχλωρικό οξύ.

«Πονάς;», ρώτησε γεμάτος ενδιαφέρον ο Στέφαν.

«Αχ, ναι», απάντησε σαν δεσποσύνη σε κίνδυνο η επονομαζόμενη Ρουθ και η Ρενέσμε πάλεψε με τον εαυτό της να μην παίξει με απηύδηση τα μάτια της.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα. Σε μία ώρα θα το έχεις ξεχάσει παντελώς», την καθησύχασε.

«Είστε σίγουρη πως δεν θα αφήσει σημάδι;», διερωτήθηκε αγωνιωδώς η κοπέλα.

«Απολύτως. Μέχρι να παντρευτείς θα γιάνει», απάντησε όσο πιο χαμογελαστά μπορούσε η Νέσι.

Αν την εκνεύριζε κάτι περισσότερο από κάθε τι άλλο, ήταν οι προσποιητά αδύναμες γυναίκες. Εκείνες που προσλαμβάνουν το ρόλο του θύματος περιμένοντας τον πρίγκιπα στο άσπρο άλογο να έρθει να τις σώσει. Ήξερε πολύ καλά πώς είχε χτυπήσει η εν λόγω μαθήτρια. Ήταν σαν να το έβλεπε ταινία μπροστά της. Την ώρα που ο Στέφαν θα βρισκόταν δίπλα της, θα παραπάτησε επίτηδες πέφτοντας κάτω και δίνοντας την ευκαιρία στον νεοφερμένο να παίξει τον δυνατό προστάτη πάνω στον οποίο στηρίζεται η σωτηρία όλου του γένους.

Η ειρωνεία του γεγονότος πως ο Στέφαν αποτελούσε τον μεγαλύτερο εχθρό του ανθρώπινου είδους δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητη από την κοκκινομάλλα γιατρό. Δεν κατάφερε να καλύψει ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο σαρκασμό, όταν όμως σήκωσε το βλέμμα της παρατήρησε τον βρικόλακα να την κοιτάζει με ένα διφορούμενο μειδίαμα στα χείλη. Η Ρενέσμε μισόκλεισε τα μάτια της με απορία, αλλά η στιγμή διακόπηκε από την επέμβαση της κυρίας Γιουνγκ που ευχαρίστησε την Ρενέσμε και ύστερα είπε στους δύο μαθητές να την συνοδεύσουν πίσω στην αθλοπαιδιά. Η Ρενέσμε απέμεινε μόνη με τα ερωτηματικά να χτυπάνε μέσα στο κεφάλι της σαν σφυριά. Τι στο καλό συνέβαινε εδώ πέρα;

* * *

«Βρικόλακας; Στο σχολείο;»

Η γεμάτη απορία ερώτηση μπορεί να άνηκε στον πατέρα της, αλλά εξέφραζε τις σκέψεις και όλων των υπολοίπων. Μετά το σχόλασμα η Ρενέσμε είχε κατευθυνθεί κατευθείαν στο σπίτι της οικογένειας της ζητώντας από τον Τζέικ να την συναντήσει εκεί. Τώρα ο μεγαλόσωμος μεταμορφιστής κάθονταν στο μεγάλο καθιστικό του μεγάρου μαζί με τους οκτώ Κάλεν ακούγοντας την Ρενέσμε να τους εξιστορεί τα καθέκαστα του πρωινού. Η Άλις κρατούσε το χέρι του Τζάσπερ όπως κάθε φορά που ένιωθε αναστατωμένη. Η μητέρα της στεκόταν δίπλα της και την είχε αγκαλιάσει από τους ώμους, λες και φοβόταν πως θα εξαϋλωνόταν από λεπτό σε λεπτό.

«Τουλάχιστον πρόκειται για χορτοφάγο», παρατήρησε ο Έμετ αναφερόμενος στο χρώμα των ιρίδων του Στέφαν Μάρλοου, καθότι οι αιμοβόροι βρικόλακες έχουν κόκκινα μάτια.

«Αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως δεν είναι επικίνδυνος», αντέκρουσε ο Έντουαρντ. «Δεν γνωρίζουμε καν τι σκοπούς έχει. Αν οι διαθέσεις του ήταν φιλικές, γιατί δεν ήρθε να μας συστηθεί; Είναι αδύνατον να μην έπιασε τη μυρωδιά μας»

«Μένουμε αρκετά μακριά από την πόλη και μπορεί όντως να μην μας κατάλαβε», επενέβη περισσότερο ψύχραιμα ο Κάρλαιλ. «Ούτε εμείς μπορέσαμε να τον αντιληφθούμε εγκαίρως»

«Μεταμορφωνόμουν κάθε βράδυ την τελευταία εβδομάδα και πάλι δεν έπιασα τίποτα», παρατήρησε και ο Τζέικομπ. «Είναι βέβαιο πως κρύβεται»

«Γιατί να κρύβεται;», απόρησε η Ρενέσμε. «Δεν γνωρίζει για την ύπαρξη μας»

«Ω, έλα τώρα, Νες! Όλοι ξέρουν για την ύπαρξη σας στο κόσμο των βρικολάκων», εξανέστη ο Κιγιέτ.

«Και πάλι είναι περίεργο. Αν δεν ήθελε να αποκαλυφθεί, δεν θα ερχόταν να γραφτεί στο σχολείο», αντέκρουσε η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα.

«Όπως και να έχει, δεν μπορούμε να το διακινδυνεύσουμε», κατέληξε ο Τζέικομπ. «Μέχρι να μάθουμε τι θέλει, μπορεί να είναι πια αργά»

«Και τι προτείνεις, κόπρε;», ρώτησε η Ρόζαλι.

«Να τον σκοτώσουμε, βδέλλα. Ένας βαμπίρας λιγότερος μόνο καλό κάνει»

Η θανατηφόρα ματιά που του έριξε μπορούσε να παγώσει το αίμα κάποιου λιγότερο θαρραλέου από εκείνον. Ο μεταμορφιστής ωστόσο ανταπέδωσε στα ίσια το βλέμμα της. Προφανώς ο Κάρλαιλ αντιλήφθηκε την τεταμένη ατμόσφαιρα και επενέβη πυροσβεστικά.

«Δεν μοιάζει πιθανό να θέλει να επιτεθεί σε κάποιον. Αν απλώς τον ενδιέφερε το κυνήγι, δεν θα προσπαθούσε να εγκατασταθεί».

«Δεν μου αρέσει να βασίζομαι σε υποθέσεις», επέμεινε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ούτε εμένα», συμφώνησε ο Έντουαρντ. «Για αυτό αύριο το πρωί θα έρθω και εγώ στο σχολείο, δήθεν ότι ενδιαφέρομαι να γραφτώ. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο θα μπορέσω να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του»

«Μπορεί να το θεωρήσει ως απειλή και να αντιδράσει σπασμωδικά σκοτώνοντας κάποιον στην πορεία», αντέκρουσε ο Τζέικομπ. «Το καλύτερο είναι να τον ξεπαστρέψουμε να τελειώνουμε!»

«Δεν μπορούμε να επιτεθούμε αναίτια σε έναν αθώο», μίλησε με απαλή αλλά σοβαρή φωνή η Έσμε.

«Αθώο;», σηκώθηκε όρθιος από τα νεύρα του ο Τζέικ. «Ο τύπος σκοτώνει αβέρτα για κολατσιό και τον λέτε αθώο; Κάθε ημέρα που ζει, αποτελεί απειλή για όλους μας, κυρίως για την Νέσι που βρίσκεται στο ίδιο περιβάλλον με εκείνον. Αν δεν τον βγάλουμε από την μέση, θα είναι σαν να την στέλνουμε στο στόμα του λύκου!»

Για λίγο πάγωσαν όλοι από την παρομοίωση.

«Θέλω να πω…», προσπάθησε να το διορθώσει ο Τζέικ.

«Ξέρουμε τι θες να πεις, Τζέικομπ», επενέβη ο Έντουαρντ, «και είναι ίσως από τις ελάχιστες φορές που η γνώμη μας συμπίπτει. Είναι επικίνδυνο για την Ρενέσμε. Για αυτό και θα βρίσκομαι αύριο εκεί»

«Τότε θα έρθω και εγώ μαζί», είπε ο Τζέικ που στο μεταξύ είχε πάει και είχε σταθεί δίπλα από το πιάνο που κοσμούσε το σαλόνι. «Θα περιμένω απέξω στο αμάξι. Αποκλείεται να την αφήσω μόνη της»

Η Ρενέσμε είχε εκνευριστεί από την υπερπροστατευτική συμπεριφορά του. Ήταν άλλο το να θέλουν να πληροφορηθούν για τον ξένο και άλλο να την αντιμετωπίζουν σαν βρέφος που δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα μόνη της. Αποφάσισε να μην αναφέρει τίποτα μπροστά στην οικογένεια της και συμφώνησε με το γελοίο σχέδιο του να στήσει ο Τζέικομπ καρούλι έξω από το σχολείο. Όταν όμως γύρισαν στο σπίτι τους, μπήκε μέσα φουρκισμένη και κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως προς το μπάνιο δίχως να του μιλήσει. Εκείνος το κατάλαβε και την σταμάτησε τραβώντας την από το χέρι.

«Έι, έι, τι συμβαίνει;», την ρώτησε απαλά.

Το γεγονός πως προσποιούταν ότι δεν καταλάβαινε, την εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο. Τίναξε το μπράτσο της και πισωπάτησε απομακρυνόμενη από κοντά του.

«Δεν γουστάρω να μου συμπεριφέρεσαι λες και είμαι ανίκανη», του πέταξε με κακία.

«Νες, τι είναι αυτά που λες; Ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι δεν είναι έτσι», δικαιολογήθηκε μαλακά ο Τζέικομπ.

«Με υποβιβάζεις και με υποτιμάς με το να μου δείχνεις μηδενική εμπιστοσύνη. Θα είναι ήδη ο πατέρας μου εκεί, δεν χρειάζομαι και εσένα μαντρόσκυλο έξω από το σχολείο!»

Ίσως το παρατράβηξε, επειδή το βλέμμα του έμοιαζε ξαφνικά πολύ λυπημένο. Η οργή της ωστόσο δεν είχε ξεθυμάνει ακόμα.

«Θέλω να μου αφήνεις χώρο να αναπνεύσω. Με πνίγεις, δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;», του φώναξε τώρα.

«Την τελευταία φορά που σου άφησα χώρο, είδαμε ποια ήταν τα αποτελέσματα», σάρκασε εκείνος.

Τα λόγια του την χτύπησαν σαν γροθιά στο στομάχι. Πάλεψε με τον εαυτό της να μην βάλει τα κλάματα.

«Αυτό ήταν ύπουλο», σήκωσε απειλητικά τον δείκτη της στο πρόσωπο του και την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή είχε εξαφανιστεί από μπροστά του.

Άρχισε να τρέχει μακριά μέσα στο δάσος όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Περίμενε ότι θα την ακολουθήσει όπως έκανε συνήθως, όμως αυτήν την φορά δεν άκουσε κανένα θόρυβο πίσω της. Μάλλον είχε νευριάσει και ο ίδιος μαζί της, όμως δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα. Δεν έφταιγε εκείνη που την έβλεπε σαν αβοήθητο κοριτσάκι. Έπρεπε πλέον να αποδεχθεί πως είχε μεγαλώσει. Καθόλη την διάρκεια της ενήλικης ζωής της είχε υποπέσει μόνο μία φορά σε ένα σφάλμα και μόλις βρήκε την ευκαιρία της το έτριψε στα μούτρα. Αν αυτό δεν ήταν πισώπλατη μαχαιριά τότε τι ήταν; Και κατά τα άλλα φοβόταν μην την πειράξει κανείς άλλος, όταν εκείνος δεν είχε το παραμικρότερο πρόβλημα να την πληγώσει κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Σκεφτόμενη όλα αυτά δεν κατάλαβε πως είχε απομακρυνθεί πολύ από τον οικισμό. Βρισκόταν σχεδόν στη καρδιά της δασικής έκτασης που απλωνόταν ανατολικά του Γκρίνβιλ, κάπου εννιά χιλιόμετρα μακριά από το σπίτι τους. Η νύχτα ήταν κρύα, ακόμα και για εκείνη. Σταμάτησε απότομα και βρίσκοντας έναν βράχο, κάθισε για λίγο κοιτώντας ευθεία μπροστά της, αλλά μην βλέποντας τίποτα. Το μυαλό της είχε γίνει ένας πουρές, όπως κάθε φορά που εκνευριζόταν. Η λογική της την εγκατέλειπε και έμενε μόνο αυτός ο αναβρασμός μέσα της που σκέπαζε όλες τις άλλες αισθήσεις της.

Προφανώς αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που άργησε να αντιληφθεί ελαφρούς ήχους ανάμεσα στα δέντρα γύρω της. Σηκώθηκε απότομα και κοίταξε δεξιά και αριστερά διαγράφοντας κυκλικές κινήσεις. Το αίμα πάγωσε στις φλέβες της. Η μυρωδιά βρικόλακα την τύλιξε σαν κρύος ιδρώτας. Προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει τους χτύπους της καρδιάς της καθησυχάζοντας τον εαυτό της. Μπορεί να είναι οι δικοί σου, Νες. Η δικαιολογία της δεν ήταν πιστευτή ούτε καν στην ίδια. Παρόλα αυτά έπρεπε να παραμείνει ψύχραιμη. Δεν θα μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει έναν καθαρόαιμο βρικόλακα, ωστόσο δεν θα έπρεπε να τον αφήσει να καταλάβει ότι τον φοβόταν.

«Ωραία βραδιά για κυνήγι», είπε με όσο πιο σταθερή φωνή γινόταν στην κατάσταση της.

Ο τόνος της ήταν ελαφρά δεικτικός και προκλητικός. Από ότι φαίνεται ο ξένος έπεσε στην παγίδα του αιφνιδιασμού της, επειδή μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα μία φιγούρα ξεπρόβαλε στο ξέφωτο μπροστά της. Ήταν ένας νέος άνδρας κοντά στα δεκαεπτά. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλός και γυμνασμένος. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν καλοσχηματισμένο με έντονες γωνίες και ψηλά ζυγωματικά. Η Ρενέσμε μισόκλεισε τα βλέφαρα της από την έκπληξη. Το αγόρι μπροστά της δεν ήταν άλλο από τον Στέφαν Μάρλοου. Έμοιαζε σε όλα, εκτός από ένα χαρακτηριστικό. Τα μάτια του δεν είχαν πλέον το κεχριμπαρένιο χρυσό όπως την πρώτη φορά που τον είχε δει. Τώρα είχαν πάρει ένα βαθύ κόκκινο χρώμα.

Επίσης το παρουσιαστικό του δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτα το μειλίχιο μαθητή που είχε μεταφέρει στα χέρια του την αιμορραγούσα συμμαθήτρια του στο ιατρείο. Ο βρικόλακας ενώπιον της διέθετε όλα τα κλασικά γνωρίσματα ενός θηρευτή. Απειλητική στάση σώματος, κακόβουλη φυσιογνωμία και οξυμένες αισθήσεις. Η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε πέσει έξω. Ήταν πραγματικά μία ωραία βραδιά για κυνήγι. Η σκέψη της άθελα της τής προκάλεσε ρίγη, αλλά κατάφερε να τιθασεύσει τον εαυτό της ακόμα μια φορά.

«Από ότι βλέπω ξεδίψασες ήδη»

Ο βρικόλακας την κοίταξε με περιέργεια και ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο ζωγραφίστηκε στα χείλη του.

«Ξέρεις τι είμαι;»

«Είσαι ό,τι είμαι και εγώ. Βαμπίρ»

Δεν ήταν η απόλυτη αλήθεια, όμως ήταν ο μοναδικός τρόπος να θολώσει τα νερά.

«Δεν νομίζω. Το αίμα σου μυρίζει χιλιόμετρα μακριά. Δεν γνωρίζω πώς έμαθες για την ύπαρξη μας, όμως σίγουρα δεν στα είπανε όλα. Έχεις κάποιον προστάτη; Κάποιον που σου υποσχέθηκε την αιωνιότητα;»

Η Ρενέσμε έγνεψε θετικά. Ήταν πιο πιστευτό από την πραγματική της ιστορία, ότι δηλαδή ήταν υβρίδιο με πατέρα βρικόλακα και μητέρα θνητή που μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως μετά την γέννηση της. Ανοιγόκλεισε τα βλέφαρα της και μονομιάς ο νεοφερμένος βρισκόταν ακριβώς μπροστά της, το πρόσωπο του σε απόσταση αναπνοής από το δικό της. Έφερε τα χέρια του στα μαλλιά της και έπιασε μία τούφα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα του. Η ψυχρότητα του αγγίσματος του έφτασε μέχρι μέσα της. Ήταν όμορφος, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να το αμφισβητήσει αυτό, ωστόσο η όψη του έμοιαζε σατυρική.

«Τι μαγευτικό άρωμα», είπε εισπνέοντας βαθιά τον βόστρυχο της. «Σίγουρα θα είσαι πολύτιμο απόκτημα για τον προστάτη σου. Αλλά εξήγησε μου, γιατί σε άφησε να τριγυρνάς μόνη και απροστάτευτη την νύχτα;»

«Μου είπε να τον συναντήσω εδώ», ξεφούρνισε γρήγορα το ψέμα της η Ρενέσμε. «Τον περιμένω από στιγμή σε στιγμή»

«Τότε δεν μένει παρά να βιαστούμε», ψιθύρισε ανατριχιαστικά ο βρικόλακας πάνω στο λαιμό της.

Η Ρενέσμε σφάλισε σφιχτά τα μάτια της. Ήξερε πολύ καλά τι θα συνέβαινε, ένιωθε ήδη τα γυμνωμένα δόντια του βρικόλακα πάνω στην επιφάνεια της επιδερμίδας της. Νόμιζε θα ήταν πιο δυνατή από αυτό, μα κυριολεκτικά είχε παραλύσει. Έμεινε έτσι, κοκαλωμένη και ασάλευτη περιμένοντας το μοιραίο. Ποιο θα ήταν το αποτέλεσμα του δαγκώματος; Το δέρμα της ήταν σχεδόν αδιαπέραστο, αλλά όχι από τα δόντια ενός καθαρόαιμου βρικόλακα. Ο φόβος του θανάτου την πλημμύρισε. Ένας φόβος ανήλεος και απύθμενος. Ήθελε να κλάψει, να βάλει τις φωνές, να τρέξει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε προς οποιαδήποτε κατεύθυνση, όμως ο εγκέφαλος της δεν έστελνε καμία εντολή, ήταν λες και είχε νεκρώσει. _Τρία, δύο, ένα_ μέτρησε τους ύστατους χτύπους της καρδιάς της, λίγο πριν παραδοθεί στην καταδίκη της.

Μπαμ! Ένας δυνατός γδούπος, σαν από σεισμό, ήχησε παντού γύρω της. Έντρομη πετάρισε τα βλέφαρα της και πρόσεξε πως ο βρικόλακας δεν βρισκόταν πλέον μπροστά της. Αντίθετα είδε δύο σώματα να κείτονται στο έδαφος μερικά βήματα μακριά της και να παλεύουν με νύχια και με δόντια. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι και την ταραχή δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει, ποιος ήταν ο σωτήρας της. Δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να πλησιάσει πιο κοντά στους δύο αντίμαχους, ωστόσο ακόμα και αν είχε τέτοια επιθυμία δεν θα προλάβαινε, καθότι μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα η πάλη είχε μεταφερθεί από το ξέφωτο βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος.

Στα αυτιά της έφταναν ακόμα ήχοι γρονθοκοπημάτων που για κάποιον αδαή θα προσιδίαζαν σε δυνατές βροντές, όμως δεν έκατσε περαιτέρω για να εξακριβώσει το αποτέλεσμα του αγώνα. Δίχως να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο, έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να τρέχει με όλη της την δύναμη προς το σπίτι της και τον αγαπημένο της που λίγο έλειψε να μην τον ξανάβλεπε ποτέ ξανά. Έφτασε κατάκοπη με τους σφυγμούς της σε ξέφρενο ρυθμό και μπήκε μέσα. Άρχισε να φωνάζει το όνομα του, ωστόσο κανείς δεν της απάντησε.

Τρόμος χειρότερος από αυτόν που είχε αισθανθεί στο δάσος την κυρίευσε. Ήταν δυνατόν να βρισκόταν έξω στο δάσος αβοήθητος; Βορά σε δύο βρικόλακες; Δίχως να χάσει καιρό, έβγαλε το κινητό της από την τσάντα της και τον κάλεσε. _I will love you till the end_, το γνωστό τραγούδι που είχε για ήχο κλήσης όταν τον έπαιρνε τηλέφωνο εκείνη ήχησε μέσα στην ησυχία της μεζονέτας σαν θλιβερό εμβατήριο. Ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε τις δυνάμεις της να την εγκαταλείπουν. Ακούμπησε στον τοίχο πίσω της και κατρακύλησε στο πάτωμα, τα μαλλιά της μία κουβέρτα γύρω της. Για πρώτη φορά μετά από πάρα πολύ καιρό έβαλε τα κλάματα.

«Μωρό μου;»

Πετάχτηκε τόσο απότομα πάνω, που ο Τζέικομπ έχασε την ισορροπία του έτσι όπως είχε γονατίσει μπροστά της και έπεσε προς τα πίσω. Η Ρενέσμε δεν σταμάτησε καθόλου, μα κυριολεκτικά τον καβάλησε ορμώντας πάνω του και γεμίζοντας τον φιλιά. Ο Τζέικ ανταπέδιδε τις θωπεύσεις της με αρκετή δόση έκπληξης και αμηχανίας. Όταν η Νέσι χώθηκε στον λαιμό του και άφησε πάλι τα δάκρυα να την σκεπάσουν, δάκρυα χαράς και λύτρωσης αυτήν την φορά, την αγκάλιασε απαλά κλείνοντας την μέσα στα τρυφερά του χέρια.

«Τι είναι, αγάπη μου;»

Η φωνή του ήταν γεμάτη ανησυχία, ωστόσο η οικεία χροιά του την ηρέμησε αρκετά, ώστε να μπορέσει να αρθρώσει νουνεχείς λέξεις.

«Γύρισα σπίτι και δεν σε βρήκα. Φοβήθηκα τόσο πολύ»

«Είχα βγει έξω να σε ψάξω. Συγνώμη για πριν. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θέλω αυτήν την στιγμή είναι να μαλώνουμε»

«Και εγώ», ρούφηξε την μύτη της. «Αν σε χάσω, θα τρελαθώ. Είμαι τόσο χαζή που έφυγα έτσι απροειδοποίητα. Δεν πρόκειται να σε εγκαταλείψω ποτέ ξανά. Ποτέ, ποτέ, ποτέ!»

Ίσως αν ήταν πιο λογικός άνθρωπος, να καθόταν να του εξηγούσε τι ακριβώς είχε συμβεί για να οργανώσουν έναν άμεσο σχέδιο δράσης. Αλλά δεν ήταν. Ο εγκέφαλος της λειτουργούσε μόνο με έναν τρόπο· σε πλήρη εξάρτηση από εκείνον. Τον είχε ανάγκη περισσότερο από το οξυγόνο που ανέπνεε, περισσότερο από το αίμα που επίτασσε την ύπαρξη της. Η δίψα της για τον μελαχρινό θεό της ήταν μεγαλύτερη από οποιοδήποτε άλλο αίσθημα είχε δοκιμάσει ποτέ, ακόμα και από την απειλή του θανάτου.

Εκκενώνοντας το μυαλό της από οποιαδήποτε άλλη σκέψη, κόλλησε το κορμί της στο δικό του και έφερε τα χείλη της στο στόμα του σφραγίζοντας το με ένα βαθύ φιλί. Τα χέρια της άρχισαν να διαγράφουν το γνώριμο μονοπάτι του έρωτα πάνω στο σώμα του. Δεν άργησε να φτάσει στο κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του και να το ανοίξει δίχως να σταματήσει καθόλου. Έπρεπε να τον νιώσει μέσα της ειδάλλως θα τρελαινόταν. Η καυτή του σάρκα αναδύθηκε μέσα στα χέρια της σαν αυτόβουλος οργανισμός.

«Νες», κατάφερε να βογκήξει ο Τζέικομπ την τελευταία έναρθρη σκέψη του πριν παραδοθεί αμαχητί στον εναγκαλισμό της.

* * *

_**Και το μυστήριο του Γκρίνβιλ συνεχίζεται! Τι λέτε να συμβαίνει εκεί πέρα, ορέ παιδιά; Αφήστε μου πολλά-πολλά σχόλια με τις εντυπώσεις σας!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	34. Κεφάλαιο 34

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 34: ΑΠΕΙΛΕΣ**

Ήταν μία χειμωνιάτικη νύχτα, μία από τις πιο κρύες του Δεκεμβρίου. Ο Ρικ μόλις είχε τελειώσει τα μαθήματα στο Πανεπιστήμιο και βιαζόταν να γυρίσει σπίτι. Ήταν Παρασκευή και ήξερε πως εκείνη θα βρισκόταν εκεί. Κατέβηκε στην στάση του λεωφορείου λίγα μέτρα μακριά και έτρεξε να χωθεί μέσα στο κτήριο. Με του που μπήκε μέσα, η ζέστη και η θαλπωρή τον χτύπησαν με δύναμη στο πρόσωπο. Το αγαπούσε αυτό το σπίτι. Στην αρχή η παραμονή του εκεί ήταν προσωρινή. Του είχε προσφέρει ο Σεθ κατάλυμα για μερικές ημέρες το καλοκαίρι που είχαν κλείσει οι εστίες. Από το Φθινόπωρο ωστόσο αυτή η χαριτωμένη τρίπατη μεζονέτα έγινε ο μόνιμος τόπος κατοικίας του. Το είχε ζητήσει από τον Σεθ, τον Έμπρυ και τον Τζέικομπ και κανείς δεν είχε φέρει αντίρρηση.

Τα πηγαίνανε καλά και θα μπορούσε να πει πως είχαν γίνει καλοί φίλοι. Του άρεσε να μένει μαζί τους και να διασκεδάζει με τις χοντρές πλάκες τους. Κυρίως ωστόσο δεν ήθελε να απομακρυνθεί σπιθαμή από κοντά της. Ψέματα. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε, δεν μπορούσε. Η παρουσία της του είχε γίνει εξάρτηση. Κάθε ώρα που περνούσε μακριά της ήταν μαρτύριο. Έπρεπε να παίρνει την δόση του από το γλυκό άρωμα της και τον μαγευτική ομορφιά της τουλάχιστον μία φορά την ημέρα, ειδάλλως θα τρελαινόταν.

Άφησε το μπουφάν και το κασκόλ του στο χολ και διένυσε τα λίγα βήματα μέχρι το σαλόνι. Η διαίσθηση του δεν τον είχε γελάσει. Όλη η ατμόσφαιρα είχε ηλεκτριστεί από την ακαταμάχητη γοητεία της, ο Ρικ ήταν βέβαιος για αυτό. Πράγματι είχε πέσει μέσα. Ήταν εκεί, φωτισμένη στην λαμπρή άχλη του κάλλους της. Καθόταν στον καναπέ φορώντας ένα γαλάζιο μάλλινο πουλόβερ και κατακόκκινες πλεχτές κάλτσες ως το γόνατο. Η ακτινοβολία της επιδερμίδας και των μαλλιών της τον τύφλωσε. Μόλις τον αντιλήφθηκε γύρισε και του χαμογέλασε.

«Γεια σου, Ρικ»

«Καλησπέρα», είπε εκείνος κομπιάζοντας.

«Τι λέει;», ακούστηκε και η φωνή του Τζέικομπ.

Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος από την παρουσία της που για λίγο είχε ξεχάσει τον Τζέικομπ. Πώς ήταν ποτέ δυνατό; Ήταν εκεί, μπροστά του, ξαπλωμένος στον καναπέ, χωμένος ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, που ήταν τυλιγμένα γύρω του και ακουμπούσαν απαλά στο εσωτερικό των μηρών του. _Κάπως έτσι θα κάθονται, όταν θα τον φέρνει με τα πόδια_. Ο Ρικ ένιωσε τον ανδρισμό του να ξυπνάει βάναυσα με αυτή τη σκέψη. Από όταν όμως είχε γίνει αυτή η συζήτηση μπροστά του, δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο. Ήταν μία εβδομάδα πριν. Οι τρεις τους, αυτός, ο Τζέικομπ και ο Έμπρυ, ήταν στο κλειστό γυμναστήριο της γειτονιάς τους. Είχαν μόλις τελειώσει έναν αγώνα μπάσκετ και πήγαιναν στα αποδυτήρια να αλλάξουν. Ο Έμπρυ έπρηζε ακατάπαυστα τα αρχίδια του Τζέικομπ να του κανονίσει κατάσταση με μία φίλη της Ρενέσμε, την Κάρα.

«Έλα, ρε μαλάκα, Τζέικ! Δηλαδή μόνο εσύ να γαμάς, εμείς τίποτα;», γκρίνιαξε ο Έμπρυ.

Εκείνη την ώρα ο Τζέικομπ έβγαλε τη μπλούζα του και έμεινε γυμνόστηθος. Ο Ρικ σφίχτηκε από τη ζήλεια. Το κορμί του ήταν σμιλεμένο στο χέρι. Εννοείται πως η Ρενέσμε έκανε σαν τρελή για αυτόν.

«Έμπρυ, σου λέω άστο. Δεν είναι η Κάρα για εσένα»

«Γιατί; Επειδή είναι μούναρος;»

«Επειδή είναι της υψηλής κοινωνίας. Δεν έχετε σχέση σου λέω, άλλος κόσμος»

Ο Ρικ δεν κρατήθηκε.

«Και η Ρενέσμε είναι της υψηλής κοινωνίας»

Ο Τζέικομπ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με τέτοιο ύφος που ο Ρικ νόμιζε θα τον σκοτώσει με το βλέμμα του.

«Και τι θες να πεις, Ρικ; Ότι δεν ταιριάζουμε;»

«Απεναντίας», προσπάθησε να τα μπαλώσει ο Έμπρυ. «Θέλει να πει, πως αφού ταιριάζετε τόσο πολύ εσύ με τη Ρενέσμε, θα ταιριάζω και εγώ με την Κάρα. Έτσι δεν είναι, Ρικ;»

Ο Έμπρυ είχε ψυλλιαστεί εδώ και καιρό τι παιζόταν με το Ρικ και τις ατέρμονες φαντασιώσεις που είχε με την Ρενέσμε. Του είχε πει να προσέχει, επειδή αν καταλάβαινε κάτι ο Τζέικομπ θα τον έκλαιγε η μανούλα του, αλλά μπορούσε να γίνει τόσο απρόσεχτο αυτό το παιδί. Ευτυχώς τώρα φάνηκε πιο σώφρον και έγνεψε καταφατικά χωρίς να πει τίποτα.

«Λοιπόν! Κανόνισε να βγούμε και οι τέσσερις σήμερα κιόλας!», επανέφερε ο Έμπρυ το θέμα εκεί που ήθελε.

«Δεν παίζει. Έχω υποσχεθεί στη Νέσι να πάμε σινεμά απόψε»

«Ε, ωραία τι πειράζει να πείτε και στην Κάρα και σε εμένα;»

«Ρε, βλάκα, θα σε βαρέσω! Μού τα έχεις κάνει τσατάλια», του είπε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Έλα, σε παρακαλώ, σε παρακαλώ! Μόνο μία φορά. Αν τα σκατώσω, γάμα με», κλαψούρισε σαν γκομενίτσα ο Έμπρυ.

Ο Ρικ απόρησε. Τι είχε πια αυτή η Κάρα και την γούσταρε τόσο πολύ ο Έμπρυ;

«Μέλι έχει, ρε μαλάκα Έμπρυ, και κάνεις έτσι;», ρώτησε χαμογελώντας.

«Είναι μπαλαρίνα», απάντησε ονειροπαρμένα εκείνος.

«Και;», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους ο Ρικ, ενόσω έβαζε τα παπούτσια του.

«Πλάκα μού κάνεις;», έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα ο Έμπρυ. «Μπαλαρίνα! Hello! Ανοίγματα στο θεό, κορμί φιδίσιο, πόδια στειλιάρια. Μαλάκα μου, οι μπαλαρίνες κάνουν το πιο καλό γαμήσι! Ρώτα και από εδώ το φίλο μας. Μπαλαρίνα και η Ρενέσμε! Πες μας, ρε φίλε, κάνουν τόσο καλή μαλακία με τα πόδια όσο λένε;» ρώτησε γελώντας ο Έμπρυ.

Ο Ρικ νόμιζε πως ο Τζέικομπ θα θυμώσει, αλλά προς έκπληξη του το πήρε στην πλάκα. Προφανώς ήξερε πως δεν υπήρχε κανένας κίνδυνος εκ μέρους του Έμπρυ. Για τον Ρικ πάλι δεν έπαιρνε και όρκο. Ήδη τον είχε πετύχει αρκετές φορές να την γδύνει με τα μάτια και να την κοιτά με αυτό το κεραυνοβολημένο ύφος του σαλιάρη.

«Έλα, έλα, πες, πες, πες», έλεγε στο μεταξύ ο Έμπρυ χτυπώντας τον πειραχτικά στο μπράτσο.

«Μαλάκες ένα θα σας πω. Καλύτερο και από το στόμα», είπε χαμογελώντας πλατιά εκείνος.

Το είπε περισσότερο για να δείξει στο Ρικ ποιος ήταν το αφεντικό εδώ. Όχι, ότι δεν ήταν αλήθεια. Το κουντεπιέ της αγάπης του έκανε απλά θαύματα. Αλλά ποτέ δεν του άρεσε να μιλά για την ερωτική του ζωή. Ό,τι έκανε με τη Νέσι, έμενε μόνο μέσα στο μυαλό του. Ήταν αυστηρά προσωπικές στιγμές και σε καμία περίπτωση δεν θα τις άφηνε να εκτεθούν σε αδιάκριτα βλέμματα. Η σχέση του με την Ρενέσμε ήταν ό,τι πιο πολύτιμο είχε.

«Πω, φίλε! Με έφτιαξες τώρα! Πάρε τηλέφωνο τη Ρενέσμε να κανονίσει κατάσταση για το βράδυ. Έλα, έλα! Χάνουμε χρόνο! Είναι ήδη τέσσερις!»

«Εντάξει, μαλάκα μου, σαν γερογαμιόλα κάνεις! Θα την πάρω, όταν πάμε σπίτι»

«Θα έχει περάσει πολλή ώρα μέχρι να φτάσουμε σπίτι! Είναι ήδη αργά, η Κάρα μπορεί να έχει σχέδια για το βράδυ. Όσο πιο πολύ το αργείς, τόσο πιο πολύ εξανεμίζονται οι ελπίδες μου»

«Ω, ρε μπελά που βάλαμε στο κεφάλι μας», είπε δήθεν θυμωμένος ο Τζέικομπ, ενώ έβγαζε το κινητό του από την τσάντα του και έπαιρνε τηλέφωνο την Ρενέσμε.

Ο Ρικ ένιωσε να καταπνίγεται από τη ζήλεια. Πόσο πολύ θα ήθελε να είχε αυτό το δικαίωμα της οικειότητας μαζί της! Να μπορεί απλά να σηκώνει το τηλέφωνο και να την παίρνει όποτε θέλει. Αλλά δεν ήταν δική του κοπέλα, ήταν του Τζέικομπ και από ό,τι είχε καταλάβει ο Ρικ εκείνος απολάμβανε αποκλειστικά δικαιώματα που η Ρενέσμε δεν τα παραχωρούσε εύκολα σε κανέναν άλλον. Αυτό έκανε το Ρικ να φθονεί τον Τζέικομπ ακόμα περισσότερο.

«Έλα, μωρό μου, τι κάνεις;», τον άκουσε να λέει.

Μπορεί να είχε από τις πιο απειλητικές παρουσίες που είχε δει ποτέ του ο Ρικ, αλλά όταν επρόκειτο για την Ρενέσμε γινόταν αλοιφή για κάλους. Έτσι και τώρα. Η φωνή του έσταζε μέλι. Το ηχείο ήταν αρκετά δυνατά και ο Ρικ μπόρεσε να ακούσει και την δική της γλυκιά φωνούλα. Ο Ρικ για μία στιγμή προσποιήθηκε, ότι μιλούσε με εκείνον και όχι με το μελαμψό τεκνό, alias Τζέικομπ Μπλακ.

«Καλά είμαι, γλυκέ μου, εσύ;»

«Καλά. Να εδώ μόλις τελειώσαμε το παιχνίδι»

«Α, τέλεια, ποιος κέρδισε;»

«Εσύ τι λες;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ γελώντας υπερφίαλα.

«Το μωρό μου, το μωρό μου, που δεν χάνει ποτέ», είπε ναζιάρικα εκείνη και ο Ρικ νόμιζε θα έρθει μέσα στη φόρμα του.

«Εσύ τι γίνεσαι; Εντάξει με την εργασία;»

«Ναι, δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα δύσκολη. Αλλά ήθελα να την τελειώσω, για να περάσουμε όλο το Σαββατοκύριακο μαζί χωρίς αποσπάσεις. Μού έλειψες!»

«Και εμένα, μωρό μου, πολύ»

Ήταν αλήθεια. Του είχε λείψει εξωφρενικά πολύ. Τις καθημερινές δεν βλέπονταν τόσο συχνά, επειδή εκείνη είχε μαθήματα στο Πανεπιστήμιο και εκείνος δουλειά. Είχε να την δει από χθες το βράδυ και αυτό το διάστημα ήταν αρκετό για να νιώθει σωματικό πόνο μακριά της. Έπρεπε σύντομα να συγκατοικήσουν, δεν πήγαινε άλλο αυτή η κατάσταση. Ωστόσο ο Έντουαρντ παρέμενε ανυποχώρητος σε αυτόν τον τομέα, φοβούμενος πως ο Τζέικομπ θα αποσπά τελείως την Ρενέσμε από τις σπουδές της.

«Ανυπομονώ να σε δω το βράδυ», του είπε και η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη τόσες υποσχέσεις που ο Τζέικομπ ξέχασε εντελώς γιατί την είχε πάρει τηλέφωνο εξ αρχής.

Δεν θα το θυμόταν, αν δεν του έχωνε ο Έμπρυ μία αγκωνιά στο στομάχι. Φυσικά δεν τον πόνεσε, αλλά τουλάχιστον έκανε τον Τζέικομπ να τον κοιτάξει καταλαβαίνοντας τι ήθελε.

«Ναι, για το βράδυ. Μωρό μου, είμαι εδώ με τον Έμπρυ και μου έχει πρήξει τα συκώτια να κανονίσουμε κουαρτέτο με εκείνον και την Κάρα. Παίζει;»

«Α, δεν ξέρω. Δεν έχω μιλήσει μαζί της σήμερα. Εννοείς για απόψε; Να πάμε όλοι μαζί σινεμά;»

«Ναι, σε πειράζει; Δεν σε πειράζει»

«Όχι, καθόλου. Θα την πάρω να την ρωτήσω και σου λέω. Οκ, γλυκέ μου;»

«Ναι, αγάπη μου, είσαι ένας άγγελος. Σε λατρεύω»

«Εγώ πιο πολύ. Σε παίρνω σε λίγο. Φιλάκια»

«Φιλάκια»

Ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο και όπως συνέβαινε κάθε φορά έμεινε για λίγα λεπτά χαμένος στο διάστημα του έρωτα του για την πιο όμορφη γυναίκα στον πλανήτη. Ήταν τόσο τυχερός που είχε αποτυπωθεί σε αυτό το εξαίσιο πλάσμα, που η Ρενέσμε Κάλεν ήταν η σύντροφος του για πάντα. Εκείνος θα την αγαπούσε όπως και να είχε, αλλά λόγω του αποτυπώματος ένιωθε λίγο περισσότερο σίγουρος ότι και η δική της αγάπη θα έμενε απαράλλαχτη, καθότι το αποτύπωμα λειτουργεί και από τις δύο πλευρές και όταν μπει στην τροχιά του έρωτα, δεν φεύγει ποτέ, ούτε καν με το θάνατο.

«Τι λέει;», ρώτησε ο Έμπρυ βγάζοντας τον από τη νιρβάνα του.

«Θα πάρει την Κάρα και θα μας πει»

«Τέλεια!», φωτίστηκε όλο το πρόσωπο του.

Ο Έμπρυ την γούσταρε πολύ αυτήν την γκομενίτσα. Την είχε γνωρίσει τυχαία μία φορά που ήταν με την Ρενέσμε και τον Τζέικομπ και έτρωγαν κάπου έξω. Είχε έρθει στο τραπέζι τους να χαιρετίσει την Ρενέσμε και ο Έμπρυ είχε τυφλωθεί. Ήταν πανέμορφη. Κοκκινομάλλα με πράσινα ματάκια, στρογγυλό πρόσωπο και δύο χειλάκια σαν καρδούλες. Τα τέλεια πουτσόχειλα! Δεν είχε πολύ μεγάλα βυζιά, αλλά το κωλαράκι της ήταν άλλο πράγμα έτσι όπως διαγραφόταν μέσα από το στενό τζην. Την ήθελε, την ήθελε, την ήθελε! Και ήλπιζε πως η Ρενέσμε θα την κατάφερνε να βγουν όλοι μαζί σήμερα κιόλας. Αργούσε όμως να πάρει πίσω. Έφυγαν από το γυμναστήριο και κατευθύνονταν σπίτι. Έφτασαν και στο σπίτι και ακόμα τίποτα! Ο Έμπρυ καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Ο Τζέικομπ αφού ήπιε λίγο νερό στην κουζίνα ετοιμάστηκε να ανέβει πάνω στο δωμάτιο του.

«Πού πας;», τον διέκοψε γκαρίζοντας.

«Να κάνω μπάνιο», απάντησε παραξενεμένος ο Τζέικομπ.

«Δεν παίζει! Μπορεί να πάρει η Ρενέσμε όσο θα ξεβρομίζεσαι!»

«Μαλάκα, σοβαρέψου!»

«Τότε να μου αφήσεις το κινητό σου να το σηκώσω εγώ»

«Α, δεν πας καλά», είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του με αποδοκιμασία ο Τζέικομπ και συνέχισε να ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες.

Ο Έμπρυ τον έβλεπε να απομακρύνεται και αισθανόταν και την ευτυχία του να απομακρύνεται μαζί του. Πήγε στο σαλόνι και έκατσε στον καναπέ κακόκεφος κάνοντας ανούσιο ζάπινγκ. Ο Ρικ ήρθε και έκατσε στην πολυθρόνα δίπλα του. Ο Έμπρυ αποφάσισε να του τα χώσει, για να ξεδώσει λίγο από την ένταση.

«Καλά, ρε, πόσο μαλάκας είσαι;», του είπε ψιθυρίζοντας.

Ο Ρικ τον κοιτούσε χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει.

«Πήγες και είπες στον Τζέικομπ, ότι δεν ταιριάζει με την Ρενέσμε; Έχεις αυτοκτονικές τάσεις, φίλε μου; Αν είναι έτσι, να μου το πεις να μην ανακατεύομαι!»

Ο Ρικ ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Από πότε απαγορεύεται να λέμε τη γνώμη μας;»

«Από όταν συγκατοικείς με τον Τάρας Μπούλμπα! Στο είπα πολλές φορές. Ο Τζέικομπ μπορεί να γίνει τρελός, αν νιώσει ότι απειλείται η σχέση του με τη Ρενέσμε. Είμαι σίγουρος, ότι θα σκότωνε άνθρωπο. Θέλεις να τον δοκιμάσεις μήπως; Οκ, καταλαβαίνω, ότι σου τρέχουν τα σάλια κάθε φορά που την βλέπεις, αλλά κράτα το για τον εαυτό σου. Ή πιστεύεις πως η Ρενέσμε θα χωρίσει ποτέ με τον Τζέικομπ, για να τα φτιάξει μαζί σου;»

Ο Ρικ κατέβασε τα μάτια σε μία πράξη σιωπηλής αποδοχής.

«Ακριβώς», είπε συναινετικά ο Έμπρυ. «Η Ρενέσμε δεν θα αφήσει ποτέ τον Τζέικομπ. Για κανέναν. Σταμάτα λοιπόν να κάνεις σχέδια. Τράβα καμιά μαλακία, αλλά εγώ θα σου πρότεινα να βρεις γκόμενα να περνά καλύτερα ο καιρός σου»

«Δεν θέλω να βρω γκόμενα»

«Θέλεις! Και αν δε θέλεις, να θέλεις! Γιατί ήδη το έχει πάρει πρέφα ο άλλος. Για αυτό σου λέω. Πρέπει να θολώσεις τα νερά»

Ο Ρικ δεν απάντησε. Έμεινε σκεφτικός στη θέση του. Ίσως να είχε δίκιο ο Έμπρυ. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν άπιαστο όνειρο για εκείνον, όμως πώς θα μπορούσε να βρει οποιαδήποτε άλλη όταν το μυαλό του έμενε κολλημένο σε εκείνη; Στην πιο τέλεια γυναίκα που είχε περάσει ποτέ από την Γη; Μπορεί όμως αν έβρισκε γκόμενα, ο Τζέικομπ να αισθανόταν ασφάλεια και να τον άφηνε να πλησιάσει περισσότερο την Ρενέσμε. Μπορεί ακόμα και να έβγαιναν όλοι μαζί, ενώ όσο ήταν μπακούρης αποκλειόταν το οποιοδήποτε ενδεχόμενο. Ναι, αυτό θα ήταν ένα καλό κίνητρο να βρει κάποια.

«Έμπρυ, τάξε μου», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Τζέικομπ καθώς κατέβαινε τις σκάλες.

Ο Έμπρυ τινάχτηκε από τον καναπέ λες και τον είχε χτυπήσει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα.

«Τι έγινε, μαλάκα, πες μου», ρώτησε γεμάτος έξαψη.

Ο Τζέικομπ χαμογελούσε πονηρά με το γνώριμο αστραποβολόν χαμόγελο του.

«Η Κάρα είναι ελεύθερη για απόψε. Οπότε στις επτά να είσαι έτοιμος. Στις οκτώ έχουμε ραντεβού με τα κορίτσια στον κινηματογράφο. Μην αργήσεις, θέλουμε και καμία ώρα να φτάσουμε κέντρο»

«Πλάκα με κάνεις!», αναφώνησε ο Έμπρυ. «Πάω να κάνω μπάνιο με αιθέρια έλαια! Έχω και να ξυριστώ. Παντού, αν με εννοείτε!»

«Καλά, ηρέμησε! Να βγούμε συμφώνησε. Δεν σημαίνει, ότι θα σου κάτσει κιόλας»

«Αυτά τα ακούω βερεσέ! Έχω φύγει», φώναξε γελώντας ο Έμπρυ και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τρέχοντας τις σκάλες προς το δωμάτιο του.

Ο Τζέικομπ πήγε να τον ακολουθήσει, αλλά σταμάτησε.

«Θα σου έλεγα και εσένα να έρθεις, όμως θα είμαστε ζευγάρια και καταλαβαίνεις. Φαντάζομαι δεν θέλεις να είσαι αυτός που θα κρατάει το φανάρι;», ρώτησε τον Ρικ.

Ο Ρικ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.

«Ναι, μην ανησυχείς. Έχω κανονίσει με τα παιδιά από το Πανεπιστήμιο», είπε ψέματα.

Ο Τζέικομπ κούνησε συμφωνώντας το κεφάλι και έφυγε. Τότε ήταν που ο Ρικ πήρε την απόφαση να βρει γκόμενα και άμεσα. Δεν δυσκολεύτηκε καθόλου να το κάνει, ήταν πολλές οι τύπισσες που τον γούσταραν. Επέλεξε μία σχεδόν στην τύχη. Βρίσκονταν στην καφετέρια του Πανεπιστημίου και δεν είχε σταματήσει να τον κοιτάζει. Ο Ρικ σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι του και την πλησίασε.

«Γεια, είμαι ο Ρικ», είπε προτείνοντας της το χέρι του.

«Γεια, είμαι η Ελίζα», είπε η κοπέλα σφίγγοντας το χέρι του σε χειραψία.

«Μπορώ να κάτσω δίπλα σου;»

«Νόμιζα δεν θα ρωτούσες ποτέ», του χαμογέλασε.

Αυτό είχε γίνει την Τρίτη το μεσημέρι. Την Τρίτη το βράδυ πήγε σπίτι της και πηδήχτηκαν. Χρειαζόταν ένα καλό γαμήσι και ευτυχώς η Ελίζα αποδείχθηκε ιδιαίτερα γνώστρια του θέματος. Έτσι αποφάσισε να μείνει μαζί της. Σήμερα μάλιστα την είχε προσκαλέσει στο σπίτι. Ήταν η ώρα της μεγάλης παράστασης.

«Παιδιά, δεν σας πειράζει να έρθει μία φίλη μου απόψε;», ρώτησε με σκοπό να κόψει αντιδράσεις.

«Φίλη;», χαμογέλασε ο Τζέικομπ. «Πόσο φίλη;»

Ο Ρικ κατέβασε θεατρινίστικα το βλέμμα του και χούφτωσε τον αυχένα του με το αριστερό του χέρι.

«Ε, να, βγαίνουμε εδώ και μερικές ημέρες», είπε και ανασηκώνοντας το βλέμμα του κοίταξε την Ρενέσμε.

Προς μεγάλη του απογοήτευση εκείνη έμοιαζε χαμένη σε ένα βιβλίο που διάβαζε και μπορεί να μην τον είχε προσέξει καν. Τα λόγια του Τζέικομπ επιβεβαίωσαν τη σκέψη του.

«Μωρό μου ακούς;», την χάιδεψε απαλά στο μηρό. «Ο Ρικ έχει φίλη»

Μόνο με το άγγισμα του Τζέικομπ φάνηκε η Ρενέσμε να βγαίνει από το λήθαργο της.

«Τι είδους φίλη;», χαμογέλασε. «Γιατί και εσύ στην αρχή φίλοι μού έλεγες ότι ήμασταν»

«Μα φίλοι ήμασταν. Εγώ ποτέ δε σε είδα ερωτικά. Εσύ μού ρίχτηκες!», είπε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Ά, ώστε έτσι, ε; Δηλαδή εσύ δεν με ήθελες;», ψευτοθύμωσε η Ρενέσμε και άρχισε να τον τσιμπάει σε όλο του το κορμί κάνοντας τον να πετάγεται πάνω ξεκαρδιζόμενος.

«Μη, μη σταμάτα!»

«Πες ότι με ήθελες από την πρώτη στιγμή! Πες το!», συνέχιζε το μαρτύριο εκείνη.

«Από την πρώτη στιγμή, από την πρώτη στιγμή!», κλαψούρισε υποτασσόμενος ο Τζέικομπ.

Η Ρενέσμε ικανοποιήθηκε από την απάντηση του και σκύβοντας άρχισε να τον φιλά παθιασμένα. Ο Ρικ έπαιξε με εγκαρτέρηση τα μάτια του και έφυγε από το σαλόνι. Προφανώς δεν τους ένοιαζε καν τι έκανε στην προσωπική του ζωή, ειδικά την Ρενέσμε. Ο Τζέικομπ περισσότερο ενδιαφέρον είχε δείξει. Εκείνη όμως ήταν πλήρως αποχαυνωμένη στο σύμπαν του Ινδιάνου της. Ίσως τελικά όλο αυτό να ήταν μία μεγάλη μαλακία. Σκεφτόταν να πάρει τηλέφωνο την Ελίζα και να το ακυρώσει, όταν τον πήρε εκείνη ζητώντας του οδηγίες για το σπίτι του. Ντράπηκε να της πει να μην έρθει, εφόσον είχε ξεκινήσει ήδη και έτσι αφού της εξήγησε πώς να βρει τη διεύθυνση επέστρεψε στο σαλόνι ελπίζοντας ο ερωτικός παλμός να έχει καταλαγιάσει. Βρήκε μόνο τον Τζέικομπ στον καναπέ. Ο Ρικ κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα δίπλα και άρχισε να κοιτά με απλανές βλέμμα τον αγώνα που παρακολουθούσε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Και για πες; Είναι καλή;», τον άκουσε να ρωτάει.

Ο Ρικ δίστασε να απαντήσει.

«Πήγε στο μπάνιο», είπε καθησυχαστικά ο Τζέικομπ. «Μίλα ελεύθερα»

«Καλούλα είναι», είπε μόνο.

«Την πήδηξες;»

«Ναι»

«Και;»

«Εντάξει, δε λέω, μού άρεσε»

«Πιο πολύ από την Νέσι μου;»

Η ερώτηση του Τζέικομπ έκανε το Ρικ να γουρλώσει τα μάτια του όσο δεν πήγαινε άλλο.

«Τι;», πνίγηκε με το σάλιο του και ξερόβηξε.

Ο Τζέικομπ κοιτούσε ακόμα την οθόνη της τηλεόρασης.

«Λέω την γουστάρεις περισσότερο από την Νέσι μου;»

«Τζέικ …», πήγε να πει ο Ρικ, αλλά το βλέμμα που του έριξε ο συγκάτοικος του τού πάγωσε το αίμα.

«Δεν χρειάζεται. Το ξέρω ότι την γουστάρεις και ότι την σκέφτεσαι και τραβάς μαλακία. Δεν σε κατηγορώ. Θα ήμουν στην ίδια φάση με εσένα αν δεν ήταν δικιά μου. Αλλά είναι. Δικιά μου και μόνο. Οπότε ελπίζω αυτή η τύπισσα που βρήκες να είναι αρκετά καλή, ώστε να σε κρατήσει μακριά. Γιατί αν καταλάβω ότι την πέφτεις στη γκόμενα μου με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο δε θα έχεις πλέον πουλί να χαρείς, κατάλαβες;»

Η φωνή του Τζέικομπ ήταν ψιθυριστή, αλλά σκληρή σαν ατσάλι. Ο Ρικ ένιωσε υποχρεωμένος να κουνήσει καταφατικά το κεφάλι. Ύστερα τα μάτια του Τζέικομπ γλύκαναν στο λεπτό.

«Καλώς την μου», είπε και ανασηκώθηκε στον καναπέ. «Μού έλειψε το μωρό μου»

Άνοιξε διάπλατα τα χέρια του και η Ρενέσμε χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του.

«Τι λέτε εσείς οι δύο;», ρώτησε.

Ήξερε ότι ο Ρικ την σκεφτόταν ερωτικά και ότι ο Τζέικομπ δεν το γούσταρε καθόλου αυτό, οπότε φοβόταν να τους αφήνει μόνους μήπως και του επιτεθεί. Είχε ακούσει την φωνή του Τζέικομπ ενώ ήταν στο μπάνιο, αλλά ο πονηρός αγαπημένος της είχε προσέξει να μιλήσει τόσο ψιθυριστά, ώστε να μην τον ακούσει.

«Να, εδώ τον ανακρίνω για την καινούργια του κοπέλα», είπε αθώα ο Τζέικομπ.

Δεν ήθελε να μάθει η Νέσι τη συζήτηση του με τον Ρικ, γιατί θα θύμωνε που ήταν αγενής και κτητικός, αλλά δε μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς. Όποιος τολμούσε να σηκώσει το βλέμμα του στην αγάπη του γινόταν φυσικός εχθρός του.

«Και; Μιλάει ή θα περάσεις σε αυστηρότερες μεθόδους;», ρώτησε διφορούμενα η Ρενέσμε κοιτώντας με νόημα τον Τζέικομπ.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε όσο πιο γοητευτικά μπορούσε για να της αποσπάσει την προσοχή. Δεν τα κατάφερε, αλλά ευτυχώς την ίδια στιγμή χτύπησε το κουδούνι και ο Ρικ πήγε να ανοίξει. Στο κατώφλι στεκόταν η Ελίζα. Ήταν ντυμένη πολύ βαριά αλλά και πάλι η μύτη της ήταν κατακόκκινη από το κρύο. Έμοιαζε με καρτούν και ο Ρικ γέλασε άθελα του.

«Καλησπέρα», του είπε χαμογελώντας.

«Καλησπέρα», της είπε και την προσκάλεσε μέσα.

Η Ελίζα ήταν καταχαρούμενη που την είχε φωνάξει να περάσουν το βράδυ μαζί. Το γούσταρε πολύ αυτό το αγόρι με τα γλυκά χαρακτηριστικά και τα θλιμμένα μάτια. Ένιωθε μία μεγάλη ανάγκη να τον προστατέψει, να πάρει μακριά τη θλίψη του και να την αντικαταστήσει με πηγαία χαρά. Ίσως έφταιγε το ότι σπούδαζε ψυχολογία. Ο Ρικ την βοήθησε να βγάλει το παλτό και το κασκόλ της και την οδήγησε στο σαλόνι. Αμέσως η Ελίζα τα έχασε μπροστά στη θέαση δύο εξωπραγματικά όμορφων ανθρώπων που είχαν σηκωθεί για να την χαιρετήσουν.

«Ελίζα, από εδώ ο συγκάτοικος μου, ο Τζέικομπ, και η Ρενέσμε»

Ο Ρικ προσπάθησε να πει _η κοπέλα του Τζέικομπ_, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε. Ήταν πολύ επίπονο.

«Χαίρω πολύ», είπε ευγενικά η Ελίζα και έτεινε το χέρι της για χειραψία.

Και οι δύο είχαν πολύ ζεστή επιδερμίδα, ειδικά ο νεαρός που της είχε συστηθεί με το όνομα Τζέικομπ. Ήταν επίσης πανύψηλος και απίστευτα ογκώδης. Και πραγματικό τεκνό. Η Ελίζα δεν πρέπει να είχε ξαναδεί τόσο ωραίο άντρα. Αλλά και η κοπέλα ήταν πανέμορφη. Έμοιαζαν πολύ ταιριαστοί μεταξύ τους, ενώ φαινόταν από μακριά ότι ήταν ζευγάρι παρότι δεν αγγίζονταν καν. Υπήρχε τόσο έντονη αύρα κτητικότητας και οικειότητας ανάμεσα τους που ήταν σαν να τους περιέβαλε πραγματικό τοίχος αδιαπέραστο από τον οποιονδήποτε άλλον.

«Καλώς ήρθες στο σπίτι μας, Ελίζα», είπε ο Τζέικομπ με βαθιά φωνή. «Κάθισε»

Η Ελίζα έκατσε σε έναν καναπέ και στον απέναντι έκατσαν ο Τζέικομπ με τη Ρενέσμε. Περίμενε ότι ο Ρικ θα καθόταν δίπλα της, αλλά αντίθετα έκατσε σε μία πολυθρόνα αριστερά της.

«Λοιπόν; Αλήθεια σου αρέσει ο Ρικ;», ρώτησε χαμογελώντας ο Τζέικομπ κερδίζοντας μία βλοσυρή ματιά από την Ρενέσμε.

Η Ελίζα κατέβασε το βλέμμα κοκκινίζοντας.

«Δε χρειάζεται να απαντήσεις, Ελίζα. Ο Τζέικομπ κάνει επίδειξη του κακού του χιούμορ», είπε ενοχλημένη η Ρενέσμε. «Σπουδάζεις;», την ρώτησε ύστερα.

«Ναι, σπουδάζω ψυχολογία. Είμαι στο τρίτο έτος»

«Τέλεια! Σού αρέσει;»

«Ναι, μού αρέσει πολύ. Από πάντα ήθελα να ασχοληθώ με την ψυχολογία. Εσείς;»

«Εγώ σπουδάζω Ιατρική και ο Τζέικομπ δουλεύει σε συνεργείο αυτοκινήτων ως μηχανικός», απάντησε η Ρενέσμε.

«Είμαι παιδί του λαού», χαμογέλασε εκείνος.

«Τα παιδιά του λαού είναι πάντα τα πιο σέξι», είπε ηδονικά η Ρενέσμε κοιτώντας τον φιλήδονα.

Της ήταν αδύνατον να κρατήσει τις ορμές της ακόμα και αν μπροστά της ήταν ο Πάπας. Το ίδιο ακριβώς συνέβαινε και στον Τζέικομπ. Σταματώντας να σκέφτεται πού βρίσκεται έσκυψε και πήρε τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Η Ελίζα έριξε ένα αμήχανο βλέμμα στο Ρικ, ο οποίος όμως είχε μείνει να κοιτάει το ζευγάρι με ένα περίεργο ύφος που η Ελίζα δεν μπορούσε ακριβώς να αποσαφηνίσει. Η Λαίδη και ο Αλήτης ή κατά κόσμο Ρενέσμε και Τζέικομπ αποτραβήχτηκαν μερικά λεπτά μετά μοιάζοντας χαμένοι στο προσωπικό τους σύμπαν.

«Ε, εμάς θα μας συγχωρήσετε», είπε ο Τζέικομπ και σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμα τραβώντας μαζί του τη Ρενέσμε. «Νυστάξαμε και φαντάζομαι και εσείς θα θέλετε να μείνετε μόνοι σας. Καληνύχτα!», είπε βιαστικά και παρασύροντας την Ρενέσμε μαζί του έφυγε σχεδόν με ταχύτητα φωτός από το δωμάτιο.

Η Ελίζα πρόλαβε να ακούσει τη φωνή της Ρενέσμε να ξεστομίζει ένα «χάρηκα», πριν χαθούν στις σκάλες. Η Ελίζα χαμογέλασε και ξανακοίταξε το Ρικ.

«Πολύ ερωτευμένοι, ε;», τον ρώτησε.

«Όσο δεν φαντάζεσαι», απάντησε δύσθυμα εκείνος.

«Το λες σαν να σε ενοχλεί», παρατήρησε η Ελίζα.

«Απλά με κάνουν να νιώθω αμήχανα», απάντησε ο Ρικ προσποιούμενος τον αδιάφορο.

«Το καταλαβαίνω. Πολύ ταιριαστό ζευγάρι πάντως»

Ο Ρικ της έριξε ένα θυμωμένο βλέμμα.

«Πού το είδες το ταιριαστό; Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ξέρει ούτε καλά-καλά να μιλήσει!»

«Ναι, δε φάνηκε να την απασχολεί αυτό την κοπέλα του», χαμογέλασε σκωπτικά η Ελίζα.

Τον Ρικ όμως φαίνεται να τον απασχολεί πολύ περισσότερο από ότι χρειάζεται, σκέφτηκε σιωπηλά.

«Θες να πάμε και εμείς στο δωμάτιο σου;», ρώτησε ήρεμα.

Ο Ρικ δεν είχε πια ιδιαίτερη διάθεση να την πηδήξει, αφού είχε δει ότι η Ρενέσμε δεν είχε δώσει δεκάρα που είχε βρει γκόμενα, αλλά από την άλλη θεώρησε ότι θα ήταν ο καλύτερος τρόπος να περάσουν την ώρα τους. Χίλιες φορές καλύτερο από το να μιλούν. Οπότε σηκώθηκε και άρχισε να κατευθύνεται στο δωμάτιο του περιμένοντας ότι η Ελίζα θα τον ακολουθήσει, όπως και έγινε. Την ώρα που έμπαινε μέσα της, έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια και φαντασιώθηκε ότι έκανε έρωτα στην Ρενέσμε. Ήταν η μόνη διέξοδος, για να μην πέσει σε κατάθλιψη.

* * *

_**Δεύτερη εμφάνιση του Ρικ, που ειλικρινά θα σας μιλήσω είναι από τους πιο μισητούς μου χαρακτήρες. Τι να κάνουμε όμως, που πάντα υπάρχουν και τέτοιοι στην ζωή μας! Εσάς πώς σας φαίνετε; Κατά τα άλλα σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για την ανάγνωση και τα σχόλια σας, ειδικά τις Alice15, Maroulita και Helen! Συνεχίστε να με εμπνέετε! **_

_**Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά σε όλους!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	35. Κεφάλαιο 35

**_Σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο θα ασχοληθούμε με ένα πρόσωπο που έχουμε ακούσει καμιά-δυο φορές σε προηγούμενες ιστορίες, αλλά είναι η πρώτη μας επίσημη γνωριμία μαζί του. Διαβάστε και δείτε!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 35: Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΣΤΙΣ ΡΙΖΕΣ**

Μπορεί να είχε ταξιδέψει σε κάθε γωνιά του πλανήτη και να είχε επισκεφθεί όλες τις χώρες του χάρτη, αλλά πουθενά δεν ένιωθε ότι βρίσκεται τόσο στο σπίτι του όσο στο Φορκς. Δεν ήταν μόνο ότι είχε γεννηθεί και περάσει τα πρώτα χρόνια της ζωής του σε αυτήν την μικρή κωμόπολη στο Βορειοδυτικό άκρο της Αμερικής. Ούτε ότι οι περισσότεροι δικοί του άνθρωποι ήταν μαζεμένοι εκεί. Ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό. Ήταν λες και η Γη τον καλούσε σαν μητέρα κοντά της περιμένοντας τον να γυρίσει πίσω.

Είχε να επισκεφτεί τον καταυλισμό πάνω από είκοσι χρόνια, ωστόσο από την στιγμή που πέρασε με το αμάξι του την πινακίδα που έγραφε _Καλώς ήρθατε στην οροσειρά της Ολύμπια_ όλα του φαίνονταν οικεία και γνώριμα. Το πράσινο των δέντρων, το σκίασμα των βουνών, ο αέρας που ανέπνεε γύρω του. Ήταν λες και δεν είχε αλλάξει τίποτα και όλα είχαν παραμείνει στην θέση τους, όπως το βροχερό απόγευμα που είχαν μπει με τους γονείς του και τις αδερφές του στο αυτοκίνητο του πατέρα του και είχαν φύγει μακριά. Ήταν τότε μετά βίας τεσσάρων χρόνων όμως θυμόταν την σκηνή σαν να ήταν χθες.

Στην πραγματικότητα είχαν αλλάξει πολλά, κυρίως ο ίδιος. Δεν ήταν πια το μικρό αγοράκι που κρυβόταν συνεχώς στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας του. Είχε αποκτήσει τόσες εμπειρίες που κάποιος άλλος άνθρωπος δεν θα προλάβαινε να ζήσει ούτε σε μία ζωή. Δεν ήξερε γιατί βιαζόταν τόσο. Έπρεπε να περάσει πολύς καιρός για να καταλάβει από τι έτρεχε να ξεφύγει. Πλέον είχε συμφιλιωθεί με την φύση του, τουλάχιστον πολύ περισσότερο από πριν. Η αιωνιότητα δεν του φάνταζε τόσο ανυπόφορη ούτε ο σκοπός της ύπαρξης του τόσο ασήμαντος.

Ήξερε πως είχε γεννηθεί προστάτης, μα όταν μπαίνουν τα ερωτηματικά του ποιον προστατεύεις από τι και μέχρι πού φτάνουν τα όρια της προστασίας σου, τότε όλα γίνονται ρευστά και το μυαλό σου μοιάζει να το χάνει. Χρειάστηκε να περάσει από πολλές δυσκολίες για να βρει τον εαυτό του. Στην αρχή, όταν άρχισε να συνειδητοποιεί ποιος είναι και ποια είναι η θέση του σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, είχε τρομάξει. Απεχθανόταν την ιδιότητα του που την θεωρούσε σκλαβιά και υπόταξη. Είχε προσπαθήσει να ξεφύγει. Τώρα είχε αποδεχθεί και ο λόγος της επιστροφής του στα πάτρια εδάφη ήταν να ανακαλύψει ακόμα καλύτερα τι πρέπει να αναμένει και να ζητάει από την ζωή του βρίσκοντας ενδεχομένως την ειρήνη μέσα του.

Μέχρι τότε ήταν παιδί του πολέμου. Επιβίωνε και τρεφόταν από αυτόν. Με τις σωματικές του ικανότητες δεν του ήταν δύσκολο. Απεναντίας το απολάμβανε. Κανείς δεν ήξερε ακριβώς τι περιελάμβανε το παρελθόν του και το προτιμούσε έτσι. Δεν ντρεπόταν· αν δεν είχε βιώσει τις καταστάσεις που είχε βιώσει το πιθανότερο ήταν να μην είχε φτάσει ποτέ εδώ. Ωστόσο ένιωθε ένα μικρό τσίμπημα μετάνοιας που δεν ήταν αρκετά οξυδερκής ώστε να καταλήξει στο παρόν συμπέρασμα πιο γρήγορα, πιο άμεσα, ενδεχομένως από έναν όχι τόσο αιματοκυλισμένο δρόμο.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι του για να καθαρίσει από αυτές τις μάταιες σκέψεις και συγκεντρώθηκε στην διαδρομή μπροστά του. Είχε μόλις περάσει τα τελευταία σπίτια του Φορκς και κατευθυνόταν προς την Λα Πους. Σε λίγα λεπτά θα βρισκόταν στον οικισμό. Ήταν ωραίο το συναίσθημα του να ανήκεις κάπου. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια αισθανόταν πάντα ξένος, πάντα εισβολέας, πάντα στην απέξω. Ήταν δική του απόφαση, δεν το αρνιόταν αυτό. Παλαιότερα το προσδοκούσε κιόλας. Δεν ήθελε να ανήκει σε καμία αγέλη και σε καμία φυλή. Ήθελε να είναι κύριος της πάρτης του και μόνο. Ήταν πράγματι, για πολύ καιρό. Τώρα όχι άλλο, τώρα όχι πια.

Το σούρουπο είχε πέσει όταν έφτασε έξω από την μονοκατοικία των Κλίαργουωτερ. Όλο το τοπίο είχε ντυθεί σε ένα απαλό πορτοκαλί με μωβ κάνοντας τα πάντα να μοιάζουν πιο νοσταλγικά. Καθόλη την διάρκεια της πορείας του μέχρι εδώ, όλα τα κτήρια του φαίνονταν σαν να τα έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά. Τα σημάδια της φύσης δεν είχε πρόβλημα να τα αναγνωρίσει, σε εκείνα του ανθρώπου κάπου χώλαινε. Βγήκε έξω από το αυτοκίνητο του και με μεγάλα βήματα προχώρησε ως την είσοδο της ξύλινης μεζονέτας. Ήταν καινούργιο απόκτημα του καταυλισμού, αυτό τουλάχιστον μπορούσε να το ξεχωρίσει.

Έπρεπε να το περιμένει πως η πόρτα θα άνοιγε και η αδερφή του θα πεταγόταν από μέσα προτού προλάβει να χτυπήσει το κουδούνι. Η ακοή της και η μυρωδιά του την είχαν σίγουρα ενημερώσει πολλά λεπτά πιο πριν για την άφιξη του. Η Σόφι χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του και εκείνος την σήκωσε απαλά σαν πούπουλο που ήταν. Μύριζε κανένα και σοκολάτα, το χαρακτηριστικό της άρωμα, και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για να το οσμιστεί καλύτερα. Πρέπει να είχαν περάσει περίπου δεκαοκτώ μήνες από την τελευταία φορά που την είχε δει, την ημέρα του γάμου της.

«Σήζαρ, Σήζαρ, Σήζαρ! Ήρθες!», κλαψούρισε σαν κουτάβι χωμένη στο λαιμό του.

Ο μεγαθηριώδης Κιγιέτ χάιδεψε την κατά τρία χρόνια μικρότερη αδερφή του με στοργή στην πλάτη και ύστερα την άφησε να πατήσει ξανά στο ξύλινο δάπεδο της βεράντας. Όταν η Σόφι απομακρύνθηκε ελάχιστα από κοντά του, κατάφερε να δει τον Τάιλερ Κλίαργουωτερ να του χαμογελά από το κατώφλι. Ο Σήζαρ δεν θα περίμενε ποτέ το αδύνατο και κοντούλικο αγοράκι του καιρού του Δημοτικού να μετατρεπόταν σε έναν από τους πιο δυνατούς και σωματώδεις ανθρώπους που είχε γνωρίσει. Ωστόσο πλέον ο Τάιλερ είχε εξελιχθεί σε έναν νεαρό άνδρα κοντά στα εικοσιπέντε με μυς από τιτάνιο και όμορφα μελαχρινά χαρακτηριστικά.

«Τι λέει;», τον χαιρέτισε με οικειότητα χτυπώντας τον αδερφικά στην πλάτη.

«Καλά», απάντησε ο Σήζαρ. «Εδώ πώς πάτε;»

«Μια χαρά. Προσαρμοζόμαστε»

Πριν ακόμα τελειώσουν το Πανεπιστήμιο, η Σόφι με τον Τάιλερ είχαν αποφασίσει να επιστρέψουν στην Λα Πους και να εγκατασταθούν εκεί. Μετά τον γάμο τους οι γονείς του με τους γονείς του Τάιλερ τους έκαναν δώρο το καινούργιο τους σπίτι που όπως τα περισσότερα αν όχι όλα στον οικισμό είχαν φτιαχτεί από τους ίδιους τους Ιθαγενείς. Ζούσαν τώρα περίπου πέντε μήνες εδώ, δουλεύοντας και οι δύο στο σχολείο του καταυλισμού, ο Τάιλερ ως καθηγητής φυσικής αγωγής και η Σόφι ως καθηγήτρια Αγγλικών. Μερικά χρόνια πριν ο Σήζαρ θα είχε θεωρήσει την επιλογή τους να έρθουν να μείνουν μόνιμα σε αυτόν τον απομονωμένο τόπο ως κοινωνική αυτοκτονία, όμως να που και ο ίδιος κατέληξε στα ίδια βήματα.

Πέρασαν μέσα στην μονοκατοικία που ανέδιδε παντού την ζεστασιά και την οικιακή θαλπωρή. Ήταν διακοσμημένη παραδοσιακά με ξύλο, δέρμα και μάλλινες φλοκάτες, ενώ στο σαλόνι υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο τζάκι που προσέφερε την λάμψη του παντού στον χώρο. Ήταν αρχές Σεπτέμβρη, παρόλα αυτά το κρύο το βράδυ ήταν τσουχτερό. Φυσικά το νεαρό ζευγάρι, όπως και ο Σήζαρ, δεν ένιωθαν ποτέ αλλαγή στην θερμοκρασία τους χάρη στα γονίδια του βρικόλακα και του λύκου. Παρόλα αυτά είχαν μάθει να απολαμβάνουν την ύπαρξη μίας φωτεινής εστίας, καθότι και στο πατρικό τους και στα σπίτια όλων των άλλων στην οικογένεια το τζάκι ήταν προϋπόθεση εκ των ων ουκ άνευ.

Ο Σήζαρ παρατήρησε πως η Σόφι είχε ήδη στρώσει το τραπέζι. Ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό, μιας και όση ώρα οδηγούσε από το Σηάτλ δεν είχε σταματήσει καθόλου για φαγητό και πεινούσε αρκετά. Πριν φτάσει είχε φοβηθεί πως θα τον ανέμεναν όλοι στον καταυλισμό να τον καλωσορίσουν ζαλίζοντας τον με ερωτήσεις και απορίες. Ωστόσο στο σπίτι δεν βρισκόταν κανείς άλλος εκτός από τους τρεις τους. Ίσως η Σόφι να κατάλαβε την ελαφρά απορία στο πρόσωπο του, επειδή βιάστηκε να του εξηγήσει.

«Ήθελαν όλοι να έρθουν να σε δουν, όμως τους είπα καλύτερα αύριο που θα είσαι πιο ξεκούραστος»

Ο Σήζαρ ευχαρίστησε την προνοητικότητα της με ένα χαμόγελο και κάθισε σε μία από τις καρέκλες περιμένοντας να ξεκινήσει το δείπνο. Η αδερφή του είχε ετοιμάσει μοσχάρι κοκκινιστό με μακαρόνια μαζί με διάφορα άλλα ορεκτικά, σαλάτες και συνοδευτικά. Δεν θυμόταν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είχε δοκιμάσει τόσο εξαίρετο φαγητό και δεν δίστασε να την επευφημήσει για τις γαστριμαργικές της ικανότητες. Η Σόφι χαμογέλασε κολακευμένη, ιδιαίτερα όταν της είπε πως η μαγειρική της του έφερνε στο μυαλό την μητέρα τους.

«Πώς είναι τα πράγματα;»

Η Σόφι δαγκώθηκε ελαφρά πριν απαντήσει. Οι γονείς του περνούσαν αυτό το διάστημα της ζωής τους στην Ιταλία κοντά στην άλλη αδερφή του, την Δάφνη. Μετά το περιστατικό στο γάμο με τον Ντέιβιντ η ψυχολογία της ήταν πολύ άσχημη και χρειαζόταν την συμπαράσταση τους. Ο Σήζαρ δεν ήταν πολύ καλός στο να προσφέρει παρηγοριά, οπότε είχε αποφύγει να την επισκεφτεί ή έστω να πάρει τηλέφωνο. Μάθαινε τα τεκταινόμενα από την Σόφι. Εκείνη είχε επιμείνει στην αρχή να τους συνοδέψει και η ίδια πίσω στην Ευρώπη, ωστόσο αντιλήφθηκε ότι θα ήταν προτιμότερο να μην μεγεθύνει περισσότερο τα πράγματα. Τηλεφωνούσε ωστόσο καθημερινά και μιλούσε με την μητέρα τους ή σπανιότερα με την ίδια την Δάφνη.

«Όχι, πολύ καλά», είπε τελικά. «Νόμιζα πως μετά από τόσο μεγάλο διάστημα θα το είχε ξεπεράσει, όμως έκανα λάθος»

«Ο Ντέιβιντ δεν είναι σε καλύτερη μοίρα», μπήκε και ο Τάιλερ στην κουβέντα. «Όσες φορές τον πιάνω να έχει μεταμορφωθεί κοντεύει να σπάσει η καρδιά μου. Δεν ξέρω τι στο καλό παίζεται με αυτά τα παιδιά»

Κανείς δεν ήξερε τι στο καλό παιζόταν με αυτά τα παιδιά. Ήταν ερωτευμένοι μεταξύ τους, αυτό ήταν ηλίου φαεινότερο. Ωστόσο ο Ντέιβιντ είχε αποτυπωθεί σε μία άλλη κοπέλα και η φύση του τον πρόσταζε να είναι μαζί της. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ένα αποτύπωμα εξελισσόταν έτσι. Συνήθως οι αποτυπωμένοι λύκοι δεν ήθελαν κανέναν άλλον εκτός από το προορισμένο ταίρι τους. Όσους ερωτικούς συντρόφους και αν είχαν παλαιότερα, τους ξεχνούσαν στην στιγμή. Αυτό είχε συμβεί στον Σαμ, στην Λία, στον Τζάρεντ, στον Πωλ, μέχρι και στον πατέρα του. Ο Ντέιβιντ με την Δάφνη όμως ήταν κάτι το τελείως πρωτόγνωρο και διαφορετικό και κανείς δεν γνώριζε γιατί.

Ο Σήζαρ δεν είχε παγιωμένη γνώμη για το αποτύπωμα. Παλαιότερα το φοβόταν πολύ. Δεν ήθελε να δεθεί με κανέναν άνθρωπο και με κανέναν τόπο. Τώρα σκεφτόταν πως αν είναι να έρθει, θα έρθει. Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό. Ήταν τα γονίδια του που το επέτασσαν κατά ανάλογο τρόπο που διαμόρφωναν ότι θα έχει δύο μάτια, δύο αυτιά και ένα στόμα. Άλλωστε με την εξαίρεση του Ντέιβιντ, όλοι οι υπόλοιποι μεταμορφιστές έμοιαζαν πανευτυχείς εξαιτίας του αποτυπώματος. Το κοντινότερο του παράδειγμα το χαρούμενο ζευγάρι μπροστά του που ξεκινούσε να φτιάξει μία καινούργια οικογένεια λύκων.

«Εσάς πώς είναι η ζωή σας εδώ;», αποφάσισε να αλλάξει θέμα συζήτησης, ώστε να ελαφρύνει την ατμόσφαιρα που ξαφνικά είχε βαρύνει απειλητικά γύρω τους.

«Ωραία», απάντησε πρώτα η Σόφι. «Το σχολείο είναι μικρό και τους ξέρουμε πλέον όλους στον οικισμό, ωστόσο αυτός ήταν ο σκοπός μας. Τουλάχιστον για τα επόμενα χρόνια. Προσωπικά την είχα βαρεθεί την Νέα Υόρκη»

«Ναι, είναι καλά που ήρθαμε πίσω», συμφώνησε και ο Τάιλερ. «Θέλω τα παιδιά μας να μεγαλώσουν κοντά στην φυλή. Θα νιώθουν πιο προστατευμένα έτσι. Εμείς μπορεί να γεννηθήκαμε μακριά, ωστόσο είχαμε μία μικρή αγέλη μεταξύ μας. Πλέον όμως που σκορπίσαμε στους πέντε ανέμους, το μόνο μέρος που νιώθουμε σπίτι είναι εδώ»

Ο Σήζαρ καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά τι εννοούσε ο Τάιλερ. Στα παιδικά του χρόνια μέχρι που τελείωσε το σχολείο οι Μπλακ, Κάλεν, Κλίαργουωτερ και Μάρλοου ζούσαν μαζί στο Ντένβερ αποτελώντας μία μεγάλη οικογένεια και προστατεύοντας την περιοχή τους από κάθε απειλή. Μετά ο Σήζαρ έφυγε για να βρει ή να χάσει τον εαυτό του, ο Ντέιβιντ αποτυπώθηκε στρέφοντας την Δάφνη σε φυγή, ο Τάιλερ με την Σόφι μετακόμισαν για να σπουδάσουν και οποιοσδήποτε δεσμός τους με την πολιτεία του Κολοράντο εξαφανίστηκε. Εδώ μπορούσαν να πουν ότι ανήκουν κάπου, ειδικά από όταν τους ακολούθησαν και οι γονείς του Τάιλερ.

«Κανένα μικρό λυκάκι προέκυψε;», χαμογέλασε με νόημα ο Σήζαρ.

«Έχει καιρό να μεταμορφωθεί κάποιος καινούργιος είναι η αλήθεια», απάντησε ο Τάιλερ. «Τα παιδιά του Έμπρυ και της Αλέξα δεν έχουν δείξει κανένα σημάδι»

«Οπότε πόσοι είστε τώρα στην αγέλη;»

«Έξι. Εγώ και ο πατέρας μου, οι τρεις γιοι του Σαμ και ο ξάδερφος σου, ο Μπίλ. Στην πραγματικότητα είμαστε περισσότεροι, αλλά ο πατέρας μου δεν θέλει να μεταμορφώνονται οι πιο μικροί. Θεωρεί ότι δεν υπάρχει λόγος»

Ίσως όντως να μην υπήρχε. Έξι λύκοι ήταν αρκετοί για να προστατέψουν την οροσειρά και άλλωστε το Φορκς είχε γίνει πια γνωστό στην κοινότητα των βρικολάκων και προτιμούσαν να το αποφεύγουν. Γιατί να αναγκάσει ο Σεθ τους νεώτερους Κιγιέτ να υποστούν μία τέτοια μοίρα; Μπορούσαν να μεγαλώσουν και να γεράσουν όπως όλοι οι υπόλοιποι άνθρωποι. Δεν ήταν απαραίτητο να θυσιαστούν για την φυλή, όχι όταν την θέση τους κάλυπταν άλλοι μεταμορφιστές, όπως ο Σεθ και ο Τάιλερ, οι οποίοι έχοντας αποτυπωθεί σε αθάνατα όντα δεν θα σταματούσαν να μεταλλάσσονται ποτέ. Οι τρεις Γιούλι και ο Μπιλ δεν ήξερε γιατί το έκαναν. Μπορεί επειδή δεν είχαν κάτι άλλο να τους απομακρύνει από το πεπρωμένο τους, όπως ο ίδιος.

«Σκέφτεσαι να ενταχθείς μαζί μας;», διερωτήθηκε ο Τάιλερ.

Ο Σήζαρ την είχε τριβελίσει πολύ στο μυαλό του αυτήν την ερώτηση πριν αποφασίσει να επιστρέψει στο Φορκς. Ουσιαστικά ανήκε ήδη στην αγέλη του οικισμού, ωστόσο πρακτικά δεν είχε αποτελέσει ποτέ μέρος της. Βασικά είχε να αποτελέσει μέρος της οποιαδήποτε ομάδας πολλά χρόνια, από όταν είχε φύγει από το Ντένβερ. Αυτή ήταν εξάλλου πάντα η προϋπόθεση για την αγορά των υπηρεσιών του. Δούλευε αποκλειστικά μόνος. Είχε όμως κουραστεί. Η μοναξιά δεν είναι κάτι που αντέχεται για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα και εκείνος την είχε ήδη αντέξει για πολύ μεγάλο.

«Ναι», απάντησε τελικά. «Αν με θέλετε», χαμογέλασε.

«Ο πατέρας μου το έχει για δεδομένο», απάντησε ο Τάιλερ. «Ευκαιρία να ξεκουραστεί λίγο λέει»

Αδιαμφισβήτητα ο Σήζαρ είχε κληρονομικά το δικαίωμα να εισχωρήσει στην ομάδα και μάλιστα ως αρχηγός απουσία του πατέρα του. Προς το παρόν ο πρώτος αρσενικός της Λα Πους ήταν ο Σεθ κατά εντολή του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ. Ο Σήζαρ γνώριζε ότι ο Σεθ δεν ήταν άνθρωπος που τον ενδιέφεραν τα πρωτεία και θα παραχωρούσε στο λεπτό αυτό του το αξίωμα. Παρόλα αυτά ο Σήζαρ δεν ήταν σίγουρος πως την παρούσα στιγμή ήταν ο ιδανικότερος για αρχηγός. Ήταν πολύ νωρίς.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι ακόμα η ώρα του να ξεκουραστεί. Ας δούμε πώς θα πάνε τα πράγματα και ύστερα»

Ο Τάιλερ δεν σχολίασε παραπάνω. Πιο παλιά έβλεπε τον Σήζαρ ως τον μεγάλο αδερφό που όλα τα κάνει τέλεια και θα έδινε και το δεξί του χέρι να του μοιάσει. Πλέον ωστόσο οι καταστάσεις είχαν αλλάξει. Ο μικρός Κλίαργουωτερ είχε να φροντίσει την οικογένεια του και στην προσπάθεια του να ριζώσει κάπου προφανώς αισθανόταν ελαφρώς αμήχανα από την ξαφνική παρουσία του Σήζαρ. Αυτό ο μεταμορφιστής το κατανοούσε και δεν ήθελε να επιβάλει περισσότερο την ύπαρξη του από ότι την είχε ήδη επιβάλει, όχι τουλάχιστον μέχρι να δει και ο ίδιος τι μέλλει γενέσθαι. Ναι, ήθελε να μείνει για κάποια χρόνια στον οικισμό, αλλά αν θα τα κατάφερνε ήταν ακόμα ανοιχτό προς συζήτηση. Για αυτό στην αρχή θα προτιμούσε το περιθώριο.

Αφού τελείωσαν με το επιδόρπιο και συζήτησαν για πλείστα άλλα ζητήματα, ο Σήζαρ σηκώθηκε να φύγει. Πλησίαζαν μεσάνυχτα και ήταν κουρασμένος. Ήθελε να κάνει ένα ζεστό μπάνιο και να κοιμηθεί. Καληνύχτισε το νεαρό ζευγάρι και βγήκε ξανά έξω στον δρόμο. Ήταν όμορφη η αποψινή νύχτα, κρύα αλλά καθαρή. Ο Σήζαρ μπορούσε να διακρίνει όλα τα αστέρια στον ουρανό. Είχε αντικρίσει από όλα τα σημεία της Γης τον ουρανό και μπορούσε να πει με σιγουριά πως απόψε ήταν από τις ωραιότερες φορές του. Μπήκε μέσα στο αμάξι του και οδήγησε την ελάχιστη απόσταση μέχρι το πατρικό των Μπλακ.

Είχε ζητήσει από την Σόφι να μεριμνήσει για ό,τι επισκευές χρειαζόταν. Το σπίτι είχε μείνει ακατοίκητο πολλά χρόνια, από όταν πέθανε ο παππούς του, και σίγουρα θα βρισκόταν σε άσχημη κατάσταση. Παρόλα αυτά η αδερφή του τον είχε διαβεβαιώσει πως δεν ήθελε τίποτα περισσότερο από ένα καλό καθάρισμα. _Στέρεες Ινδιάνικες κατασκευές_, σκέφτηκε ο Σήζαρ με περηφάνια πλησιάζοντας την μικρή μονοκατοικία. Το κλειδί το είχε πάρει από την Σόφι και άνοιξε την εξώπορτα προσεκτικά, σαν να έμπαινε σε ιερό χώρο. Μπορεί και να ήταν έτσι· η οικογένεια του πατέρα του είχε ζήσει σε αυτό το σπίτι τις τρεις τουλάχιστον τελευταίες γενεές. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του.

Δεν θυμόταν καθόλου τα κατατόπια, είχε εξάλλου να έρθει από όταν δεν μιλούσε ακόμα καλά-καλά. Τον έφερναν οι γονείς του επίσκεψη στον παππού Μπίλι. Ούτε εκείνον τον θυμόταν, παρά μόνο από φωτογραφίες. Είχε πεθάνει λίγο πριν φύγουν από το Φορκς και ο Σήζαρ δεν τον είχε ζήσει παρά ελάχιστα. Θα μπορούσε ωστόσο να πει ότι ήταν αληθινός παππούς, με άσπρα μαλλιά και ρυτίδες. Ο άλλος του παππούς, ο Έντουαρντ, έμοιαζε περισσότερο με μικρό αδερφό του. Πλέον το έβρισκε αστείο, όμως όταν ήταν στο σχολείο τον θύμωνε που δεν είχε και ο ίδιος παππού και γιαγιά όπως τα υπόλοιπα παιδάκια. Ακόμα και ο Κάρλαιλ με την Έσμε θα περνούσαν με το ζόρι για γονείς του.

Προχώρησε μέσα δίχως να ανάψει φως. Δεν του ήταν αναγκαίο για να διακρίνει τα βήματα του μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Πέρασε το σαλόνι και την κουζίνα και μετά σε έναν διάδρομο που οδηγούσε σε ένα μπάνιο και δύο κρεβατοκάμαρες. Με μία γρήγορη ματιά αντιλήφθηκε αμέσως ποια από τις δύο ανήκε κάποτε στον πατέρα του. Το πρόδιδαν οι πολλές φωτογραφίες της μητέρας του πάνω στο κομοδίνο και το γραφείο. Σε μία από αυτές οι γονείς του ήταν αγκαλιά μπροστά από την παραλία στην Φέρστ Μπητς. Η μητέρα του πρέπει να είχε ήδη ενηλικιωθεί, επειδή έμοιαζε κοντά στα είκοσι. Ήταν τόσο όμορφοι και ευτυχισμένοι μαζί, κοιτώντας τον φακό με αστραποβολούντα χαμόγελα.

Του είχαν λείψει πολύ. Είχε και εκείνους να τους δει από το γάμο της Σόφι και πάλι δεν τους είχε χορτάσει, απασχολημένοι με τις ετοιμασίες και την εκδήλωση. Δεν μπορούσε να μην παραδεχτεί πως στην μητέρα του έτρεφε ιδιαίτερη αδυναμία, ωστόσο ο πατέρας του ήταν εκείνος που αν αυτήν την στιγμή μπορούσε θα ήθελε να δει περισσότερο. Μέχρι τότε η σχέση του με τον Τζέικομπ Μπλακ ήταν ανταγωνιστική, αν όχι και κάποιες φορές εχθρική. Τον κατηγορούσε για την μοίρα που του είχε επιβάλει και για το γεγονός πως δεν τον βασάνιζαν τα ίδια ερωτηματικά και οι ίδιες αμφιβολίες που τυραννούσαν τον Σήζαρ.

Προφανώς ευθυνόταν η μητέρα του για αυτό, τουτέστιν το αποτύπωμα του, και αυτό ο Σήζαρ το έβρισκε ακόμα πιο εξοργιστικό και απαράδεκτο. Οίκτιρε τον πατέρα του που είχε υποδουλωθεί, όπως πίστευε τότε ο νεαρός Μπλακ, σε μία αγάπη και σε μία γυναίκα, όσο και αν η γυναίκα αυτή ήταν η ίδια που τον είχε φέρει στον κόσμο. Υπήρχαν τόσα πράγματα να ζήσει και να δοκιμάσει κανείς. Τόσες μάχες να παλέψει και να κερδίσει ή να χάσει. Αυτό αποζητούσε ο Σήζαρ, για αυτό και έφυγε σαν κυνηγημένος από την πατρική εστία. Τώρα που επέστρεφε είχε πια κατανοήσει και συγχωρήσει, τον εαυτό του πρώτα και ύστερα τους γονείς του.

Πήγε ως το χαμηλό παράθυρο και κοίταξε έξω. Στο πίσω μέρος του σπιτιού ένα μονοπάτι οδηγούσε σε μία απότομη πλαγιά που κατέληγε στην θάλασσα. Το νερό άστραφτε κάτω από τα αστέρια σαν ασήμι. Η αλμύρα και ο παφλασμός έμοιαζαν σειρηνικό κάλεσμα στον μεταμορφιστή. Πήδηξε ανάλαφρα έξω και έφτασε ως το χείλος του γκρεμού. Συνέχισε τον δρόμο του χωρίς καμία δυσκολία ισορροπώντας εξαίσια εκεί που ένας απλός άνθρωπος θα είχε γλιστρήσει και σπάσει το σβέρκο του. Έφτασε γρήγορα στην αμμουδιά. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν πεντακάθαρη και τα πάντα έμοιαζαν να είναι από μπλε βελούδο.

Ο Σήζαρ γδύθηκε αργά μένοντας ολόγυμνος κάτω από το ολόγιομο φεγγάρι, το κορμί του κρουστό μέσα στην σελήνια λάμψη. Έλυσε τα μακριά μαλλιά του από τον σφιχτό τους κότσο και τα άφησε να πέσουν μαύρος χείμαρρος στην πλάτη του. Ύστερα βημάτισε αργά μέχρι την ακροθαλασσιά, τα πόδια του να βουλιάζουν στην μαλακή άργιλο. Το πρώτο κύμα έφτασε και του σκέπασε τα ακροδάχτυλα. Δροσερό και αναγεννητικό, ένα απαλό χάδι που προσκαλούσε στην μεγάλη αγκαλιά. Ο Σήζαρ κοιτάζοντας ευθεία μπροστά του προχώρησε προς το απέραντο του ωκεανού μέχρι που το νερό σκέπασε κάθε σπιθαμή του.

* * *

**_Πώς σας φάνηκε ο πρωτότοκος γιος του Τζέικομπ και της Ρενέσμε; Ενδιαφέρων ή βαρετός; Θα θέλατε να μάθετε περισσότερα για εκείνον; Να σας πληροφορήσω πως η εικόνα που έχω για τον Σήζαρ Μπλακ στο μυαλό μου είναι εμπνευσμένη από τον ηθοποιό Τζέισον Μομόα, τον οποίο και υπερλατρεύω. Αναμένω λοιπόν με αγωνία τις εντυπώσεις σας._**

**_Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά, _**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	36. Κεφάλαιο 36

_**Άλλο ένα κεφάλαιο πρωτότυπο και διαφορετικό από τα προηγούμενα. Διαβάστε να μου πείτε πώς σας φαίνεται.**_

_**Υπενθύμιση: Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 36: ΜΠΡΟΣ ΓΚΡΕΜΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΠΙΣΩ ΡΕΜΑ**

Τα πράγματα γίνονταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολα. Πίστευε ότι θα ήταν πιο εύκολα, αλλά είχε πέσει δραματικά έξω. Ήταν βλάκας να νομίζει το αντίθετο. Οι σχέσεις δεν αλλάζουν από την μία ημέρα στην άλλη. Δεν υπάρχουν όρια, μέχρι σήμερα ήμασταν φίλοι από αύριο θα είμαστε εραστές. Το θέμα πολύ απλά δεν λειτουργεί έτσι. Δεν μπορεί ξαφνικά το ίδιο άτομο που ήξερες από όταν ακόμα καλά-καλά δεν περπατούσε να το βλέπεις τώρα σαν το ταίρι σου για μία ζωή. Ακόμη και όταν αρχίσεις να το βλέπεις έτσι, πότε είναι η κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να το εκφράσεις;

Ο Κουίλ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για να οξυγονώσει τον καημένο τον εγκέφαλο του που κόντευε να τηγανιστεί από την πολλή σκέψη. Τον τελευταίο καιρό τα ίδια ερωτήματα και οι ίδιοι προβληματισμοί τον επισκέπτονταν πάλι και πάλι και πάλι. Δεν ήξερε πλέον τι να κάνει. Πώς ακριβώς συμπεριφέρεται ένας λύκος όταν το αποτύπωμα του έχει φτάσει τα δεκαοκτώ και η ερωτική ένταση που εκλύει γύρω του κόβεται με το μαχαίρι; Κυρίως αν το εν λόγω αποτύπωμα πέρασε στην κατάσταση του αποτυπώματος όταν ήταν μόλις δύο ετών; Ένα ήταν το σίγουρο. Η μοίρα του τον είχε γαμήσει.

Προσπάθησε να πάρει τα δεδομένα λογικά. Δεν αισθανόταν κάτι παράλογο. Ο σκοπός του αποτυπώματος ήταν ο ένας και ο αυτός· να βρεθεί ο ιδανικότερος σύντροφος για να αναπαραχθεί το γονίδιο του λύκου. Ο Κουίλ τον είχε βρει, οπότε αυτό που έμενε να κάνει ήταν να πραγματοποιήσει την περί ης ο λόγος βιολογική επιταγή. Η δυσκολία έγκειτο στο ότι δεν ήταν αποκλειστικά ζώο. Αν είχε να κάνει μόνο με τον λύκο μέσα του, τότε δεν θα εγείρετο καμία αναστολή και ενοχή. Όμως δεν ήταν απλά κτήνος. Ήταν και άνθρωπος. Ο ίδιος άνθρωπος που είχε υπάρξει παρών σε όλα τα στάδια της ανατροφής της Κλαιρ.

Αν κάποιος του έλεγε, όταν η Κλαιρ ήταν γύρω στα πέντε ή γύρω στα δέκα ή ακόμα και γύρω στα δεκαπέντε, πως μερικά χρόνια αργότερα θα βασανιζόταν από την διχογνωμία που ταλαιπωρούταν αυτήν την στιγμή, απλά θα είχε γελάσει. Αν ήταν σε καλή διάθεση, διότι αν δεν ήταν – για παράδειγμα αν ο Τζέικομπ τον είχε βάλει διπλή βάρδια για να μείνει με την Ρενέσμε – τότε μπορεί και να του έχωνε καμία μπουνιά στην μούρη. Για τον παρελθόντα Κουίλ δεν υπήρχε ούτε καν η υπόνοια ερωτικής έλξης εκ μέρους του αποτυπώματος του. Για τον παρόντα Κουίλ ήταν σαν η Κλαιρ να κυκλοφορούσε παντού με μία τεράστια φωτεινή επιγραφή με βέλη πάνω από το κεφάλι της: «Ανοίξαμε και σας περιμένουμε».

Δεν ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιος πότε είχε συμβεί αυτό. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να πει με σιγουριά ήταν πως έλαβε χώρα κάποια ημέρα μέσα στους περασμένους πέντε με έξι μήνες. Τότε ήταν τουλάχιστον που άρχισε να προσέχει το στητό της στήθος και τον τουρλωτό της κώλο. Τα μάτια της τα ήξερε από πριν, ωστόσο ποτέ άλλοτε δεν τα είχε δει τόσο φωτεινά και γητευτικά. Έτσι και το στόμα της, σγουρό και ραδακινένιο, και το πρόσωπο της σμιλεμένο και αλαβάστρινο. Πάντα την έβλεπε πανέμορφη, όμως πλέον δεν ήταν η «σαν κουκλίτσα» όμορφη όσο η «σαν μου έχει πέσει το σαγόνι στο πάτωμα και δεν σηκώνεται άλλο» όμορφη.

Το χειρότερο όλων ήταν πως ο Κουίλ καταλάβαινε περίτρανα τον πόθο της Κλαιρ για εκείνον. Ήταν αυταρχικά παρών κάθε φορά που την συναντούσε. Τον πρόδιδε το ανεξέλεγκτο χτύπημα της καρδιάς της, η αυξημένη εφίδρωση στις παλάμες της και πιο πολύ από όλα η μυρωδιά της διέγερσης της που είχε το πιο ωραίο άρωμα από οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε μυρίσει στην ζωή του. Παρόλα αυτά δεν του είχε μιλήσει ποτέ για το πώς νιώθει, ούτε καν τον είχε φλερτάρει. Από την μεριά του ο Κιγιέτ είχε προφανώς αντιληφθεί ότι η σχέση τους είχε φτάσει στο μεταίχμιο μεταξύ φιλίας και έρωτα, ωστόσο τα είχε κάνει πάνω του και μόνο στην σκέψη να το ξεπεράσει. Τι θα γινόταν αν οι ισορροπίες ανατρέπονταν και έχανε την εμπιστοσύνη της Κλαιρ; Θα πέθαινε και μόνο στην ιδέα.

Έτσι είχε υποπέσει σε έναν ατέρμονα κύκλο υποφοράς και απύθμενης αγαλλίασης κάθε φορά που ήταν κοντά της. Κάθε λεπτό σήμαινε αρειμάνια εσωτερική πάλη ανάμεσα στον λύκο του που τον πρόσταζε να την βάλει κάτω και να της εξηγήσει το όνειρο και στον ερωτευμένο νέο που θα προτιμούσε να κλειστεί σε μοναστήρι παρά να φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση την αγαπημένη του. Συνήθως μετά από τις συναντήσεις του με την Κλαιρ έπρεπε να τρέχει πολλά χιλιόμετρα ασταμάτητα για να εκτονώσει την συσσωρευμένη ένταση του.

Και τώρα τα πράγματα θα γίνονταν χειρότερα. Γιατί; Γιατί η Κλαιρ είχε μόλις τελειώσει το σχολείο και θα ερχόταν να περάσει το καλοκαίρι με την θεία της την Έμιλυ στην Λα Πους. Οι γονείς της δούλευαν και οι δύο και προτιμούσαν να μην έχουν την έγνοια της. Άλλωστε ήταν επιθυμία και της Κλαιρ, για την οποία όπως δεν έχανε την ευκαιρία να του λέει δεν υπήρχε μέρος που θα ήθελε να βρίσκεται περισσότερο από ότι εδώ. Αυτό σήμαινε διπλή χαρά και διπλή στενοχώρια για τον Κουίλ. Διπλή χαρά, επειδή θα την έβλεπε συνέχεια, και διπλή στενοχώρια, επειδή η μάχη μέσα του θα έπαιρνε επικές διαστάσεις· διαπιστευμένο.

Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που όλο το βράδυ δεν είχε μπορέσει να κοιμηθεί καθόλου. Είχε πάρει ρεπό από τις περιπολίες επίτηδες για να είναι φρέσκος όταν θα ερχόταν η Κλαιρ, ωστόσο δεν είχε κλείσει μάτι στριφογυρίζοντας συνέχεια στο κρεβάτι του. Κατά το χάραμα είχε απηυδήσει και είχε σηκωθεί. Είχε πάει για τρέξιμο χωρίς να μεταμορφωθεί. Δεν ήθελε κανείς άλλος να είναι στο κεφάλι του αυτήν την στιγμή και φανταζόταν πως και κανείς από τους λύκους δεν θα ήθελε να γίνει το μυαλό του πουρές από την σύγχυση που επικρατούσε στο δικό του κρανίο.

Η σωματική άσκηση δεν τον είχε βοηθήσει και ιδιαίτερα. Επέστρεψε σπίτι του ιδρωμένος και ελαφρώς λαχανιασμένος, όμως όχι σε καλύτερη διάθεση από πριν. Ετοίμασε πρωινό και έφαγε ανόρεχτα. Τώρα καθόταν με το κεφάλι του ακουμπισμένο στην παλάμη του σπρώχνοντας με το πιρούνι του ό,τι αποφάγια είχαν μείνει στο πιάτο του. Σε δύο ώρες περίπου η Κλαιρ θα βρισκόταν στου Σαμ, πράγμα που σήμαινε πως έπρεπε να αρχίσει να ετοιμάζεται. Κυρίως εφόσον θα χρειαζόταν να εκτονώσει την σεξουαλική του ορμή στο ντους πριν πάει να την συναντήσει.

Προς το παρόν ωστόσο μία άλλη ιδέα του τριβέλιζε το μυαλό. Την σκεφτόταν εδώ και κάποιες ημέρες, παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε κατασταλάξει ακόμα. Ήθελε να μιλήσει σε κάποιον για την κατάσταση του, να ζητήσει μία τρίτη γνώμη, μία εξωτερική ματιά, όμως ταυτόχρονα ήταν πολύ λεπτό ζήτημα για εκείνον και δεν ήταν βέβαιος σε ποιον έπρεπε να αποταθεί. Ο Σαμ, ο Πωλ, ο Τζάρεντ και ο Μπρέιντυ, οι αποτυπωμένοι λύκοι της αγέλης του, όλοι είχαν αποτυπωθεί σε ενήλικες γυναίκες με τις οποίες οι σχέσεις τους ήταν κατευθείαν ερωτικές. Κανείς άλλος λύκος δεν είχε βρεθεί σε παρόμοια θέση με την δική του. Εκτός βέβαια από έναν.

Ο Κουίλ έσπρωξε το σερβίτσιο μακριά του και έβγαλε αποφασισμένος το κινητό του από την τσέπη της φόρμας του. Δίχως να το σκεφτεί παραπέρα κάλεσε το ένα και αυτό νούμερο που ήλπιζε να δώσει τις απαντήσεις στους προβληματισμούς του. Μπορεί οι περιπτώσεις να μην ήταν ακριβώς ταυτόσημες, ωστόσο έμοιαζαν σε πολλά χαρακτηριστικά, κυρίως στην χρονική στιγμή του αποτυπώματος και στα μεταβατικά στάδια της σχέσης μεταξύ λύκου και συντρόφου. Το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε μία-δύο φορές και ύστερα κάποιος το σήκωσε.

«Τι κάνεις, χαμένε;»

Ο Κουίλ χαμογέλασε νοητικά με την προσφώνηση. Μπορεί από όταν ο Τζέικομπ μετακόμισε πριν από έξι περίπου χρόνια στο Σηάτλ για να είναι πιο κοντά στην Ρενέσμε να μην βλέπονταν συχνά, ωστόσο υπήρχε πάντα μεταξύ τους η γνώριμη οικειότητα που τους έκανε να αισθάνονται περισσότερο σαν αδέρφια παρά σαν παλιοί γνωστοί. Ο Κουίλ ήξερε πως ο Τζέικομπ θα προσέτρεχε πάντα σε βοήθεια του και μάλλον αυτή η στιγμή είχε έρθει, το δήλωνε περίτρανα το τρέμουλο στο στομάχι του.

«Καλά, χαμένε. Εσύ;», ρώτησε στον ίδιο αστείο τόνο.

«Καλά. Ετοιμαζόμαστε για την μετακόμιση»

«Μία χαρά. Πότε θα φύγετε;»

«Τέλη Αυγούστου»

Ο Κουίλ γνώριζε ότι ο Τζέικομπ με την Ρενέσμε θα άλλαζαν σύντομα τόπο κατοικίας. Η νεαρή βρικόλακας είχε μόλις τελειώσει το πτυχίο της στην Ιατρική και ξεκινούσε να κάνει το αγροτικό της σε κάποιον ξεχασμένο τόπο στα σύνορα με τον Καναδά. Εννοείται πως ο μεταμορφιστής θα την ακολουθούσε. Από όλα τα αποτυπώματα που είχε βιώσει ο Κουίλ, εκείνο του αρχηγού του με την Ρενέσμε ήταν το δυνατότερο, του δικού του συμπεριλαμβανομένου. Πιο παλιά δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει απόλυτα τα μαρτύρια που περνούσε ο ξάδερφος του καθόσον μεγάλωνε η Ρενέσμε και οι ορμόνες της τον έκαναν να χάνει κάθε έλεγχο. Τώρα όμως τον ένιωθε από την καλή και από την ανάποδη.

«Θα έρθουμε μερικές ημέρες στο Φορκς πριν», προσέθεσε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Έλα, ρε! Πότε;»

Η χαρά του Κουίλ ήταν έκδηλη. Πρώτον είχε κάποιους μήνες να δει τον φίλο του και του είχε λείψει. Δεύτερον είχε πάντα πλάκα να περνάει χρόνο με την Ρενέσμε και τον Τζέικομπ, καθότι με τον κοσμοπολιτισμό τους έδιναν μία νότα φρεσκάδας και ανανέωσης στον καταυλισμό, κάτι που θα άρεσε ιδιαίτερα και στην Κλαιρ. Ήταν γνωστό άλλωστε πόση λατρεία έτρεφε το αποτύπωμα του για την νεαρή Κάλεν. Ήταν αναμφισβήτητα το απόλυτο πρότυπο της. Τέλος τρίτον και κυριότερο θα είχε αμεσότερα την αμέριστη συμπαράσταση του κολλητού του.

«Λέγαμε το επόμενο Σαββατοκύριακο. Θα είναι και ο Σεθ με την Κάρλα μαζί»

Ο Κουίλ δαγκώθηκε ελαφρά στο άκουσμα αυτής της πληροφορίας. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν συμπαθούσε ακριβώς το αποτύπωμα του Σεθ, όσο ότι κρατούσε ακόμα επιφυλάξεις για την συμπεριφορά της. Αδιαμφισβήτητα κανείς δεν διάλεγε συντρόφους καλύτερα από την φύση, οπότε το γεγονός πως ο Σεθ είχε αποτυπωθεί πάνω στην εντυπωσιακή Αφρικανή με την άγρια ομορφιά σήμαινε ότι ήταν η καταλληλότερη για εκείνον. Παρόλα αυτά ο Κουίλ δεν είχε ξεχάσει ακόμα τα γεγονότα πριν από τρία χρόνια και δεν την είχε συγχωρήσει για τον πόνο που είχε προκαλέσει στο Σεθ και στην αγέλη στο σύνολο της.

Άλλωστε αντικειμενικά να το έβλεπε κανείς δεν ήταν και το πιο ευπροσήγορο άτομο στον κόσμο. Ωστόσο ο Κουίλ έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί πως είχε επιδείξει σημαντική βελτίωση. Τις τελευταίες φορές που είχαν επισκεφτεί τον οικισμό με τον Σεθ ήταν πολύ πιο γλυκιά και ομιλητική με όλους. Φυσικά η ισχυρογνωμοσύνη της και η καυστικότητα του χαρακτήρα της επέμεναν, όμως ο Κουίλ δεν ήταν άνθρωπος που θα έκρινε τις επιλογές ή πόσω μάλλον τα αποτυπώματα των συναγελών του. Απλά προσωπικά προτιμούσε τους μειλίχιους και συγκαταβατικούς ανθρώπους και ήταν πολύ ευτυχισμένος που είχε αποτυπωθεί στην πιο γλυκιά κοπέλα που είχε συναντήσει ποτέ.

«Τέλεια», σχολίασε τελικά ο Κουίλ τα νέα όσο πιο ευδιάθετα μπορούσε.

«Για πες εσύ, πώς είναι τα πράγματα στον οικισμό;», άλλαξε θέμα ο Τζέικομπ προσπερνώντας το ακανθώδες ζήτημα.

«Καλά, όπως τα ξέρεις. Τίποτα το καινούργιο δεν συμβαίνει στα μέρη μας. Εκτός βέβαια, που να, η Κλαιρ έρχεται σήμερα και θα περάσει το καλοκαίρι εδώ», απάντησε με κάποιο δισταγμό ο Κουίλ.

«Μάλιστα. Πώς νιώθεις;»

Η ανησυχία στην φωνή του ξαδέρφου του τον έκανε να καταλάβει με πόση συμπάθεια έβλεπε ο Τζέικομπ την κατάσταση του, προφανώς επειδή είχε βρεθεί και ο ίδιος σε παρόμοια. Αυτό έδωσε θάρρος στον Κουίλ να μιλήσει ανοιχτά χωρίς αναστολές. Παρόλα αυτά δεν χρειάστηκε παραπάνω από μία λέξη για να αντιληφθεί ο αρχηγός του πλήρως το περιεχόμενο των συναισθημάτων του και της βλακείας που του έτρωγε τον εγκέφαλο τον τελευταίο μισό χρόνο.

«Σκατά»

«Εμένα μου λες», πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα ο Τζέικ και ήταν σαν να του ήρθαν πολύ νωπά στην μνήμη του τα βασανιστήρια που είχε περάσει ο ίδιος κατά την εφηβεία της Ρενέσμε.

«Τι να κάνω, φίλε;», ρώτησε γεμάτος αγωνία ο Κουίλ αναμένοντας την από μηχανής θεού ειδυλλιακή λύση.

Ο Τζέικομπ δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Στο ακουστικό δεν ήχησε παρά ένα βουητό, σημάδι πως ο συνάγελος του είχε πάρει μία βαθιά ανάσα σκεφτόμενος. Ο Κουίλ αποθαρρύνθηκε εντελώς. Είχε μία ακόμα μικρή ελπίδα, πως ο Τζέικομπ θα του έδινε κουράγιο λέγοντας ότι στο τέλος όλα θα πάνε κατευχήν. Ο ίδιος δεν ήταν εξάλλου πλήρως ερωτευμένος και χαρούμενος με το αποτύπωμα του, παρότι πρώτα έπρεπε να περάσει τα μαρτύρια του Ιώβ; Δεν υπήρχε περιθώριο να γίνει κάτι άλλο, ο Κουίλ με την Κλαιρ θα κατέληγαν μαζί. Έτσι δεν ήταν;

«Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σου πω ότι όλα θα βρουν το δρόμο τους», ξεκίνησε τελικά να λέει ο Τζέικομπ κόβοντας μονομιάς τα φτερά του ξαδέρφου του, «αλλά το αποτύπωμα λειτουργεί πολύ περίεργα ορισμένες φορές. Υπάρχουν στιγμές ακόμα και τώρα που νιώθω ανασφάλεια για το τι μέλλει γενέσθαι με την Ρενέσμε. Ίσως αν ζούσαμε μέσα στην απομόνωση του καταυλισμού όπως οι πρόγονοι μας τα πράγματα να ήταν πιο ξεκάθαρα, ωστόσο πλέον υπάρχουν πολλοί παράγοντες που επηρεάζουν την σχέση μας με το αποτύπωμα μας. Εσύ πώς την βλέπεις την Κλαιρ απέναντι σου;»

«Μια χαρά», ήρθε η άμεση απάντηση.

Ήταν η αλήθεια. Πέρα από την υποβόσκουσα ένταση, η Κλαιρ παρέμενε το γλυκό του κοριτσάκι που τον αγαπούσε σαν θεό και του το έδειχνε με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε. Δεν είχε κανένα παράπονο από εκείνη, ούτε ο ίδιος ούτε οι γονείς της. Υπάκουη και εχέφρων, δεν δημιουργούσε ποτέ προβλήματα. Άριστη μαθήτρια, υπεύθυνη κόρη, δοτική αδερφή· το ιδανικό αποτύπωμα. Ο Κουίλ δεν θα την άλλαζε με καμία άλλη στον κόσμο όλο.

«Έχει αλλάξει καθόλου η συμπεριφορά της; Προσπαθεί να σε πλησιάσει με άλλο τρόπο;»

Ο Κουίλ ήξερε πολύ καλά σε τι αναφερόταν ο Τζέικομπ. Η Ρενέσμε ήταν άλλωστε εκείνη που είχε αρχικοποιήσει την μετάβαση της σχέσης τους. Από όσα είχε δει στο μυαλό του αρχηγού του, η νεαρή κοκκινομάλλα ήταν μία πραγματική ξελογιάστρα. Εκ φύσεως γεννημένη κυνηγός, όλη της η ύπαρξη ήταν ένας αλάνθαστος θηρευτικός μηχανισμός. Εξάλλου είχε μάθει να παίρνει πάντα αυτό που θέλει ως κακομαθημένο μοναχοπαίδι μίας πάμπλουτης αθάνατης οικογένειας οκτώ βρικολάκων που δεν ζούσαν για κάτι άλλο πέρα από εκείνη.

Αντίθετα η Κλαιρ του δεν ήταν καθόλου έτσι. Ήταν τόσο αθώα και άδολη, κάτι που έκανε ακόμα πιο δύσκολο στον Κουίλ να παραδεχθεί τις σκέψεις του, πόσω μάλλον να τις εκδηλώσει. Παράλληλα αν περίμενε από εκείνη να κάνει το πρώτο βήμα, τότε θα χρειαζόταν να γεράσουν πρώτα και οι δύο. Η Κλαιρ κοκκίνιζε και μόνο στην υπόνοια οποιασδήποτε ερωτικής συνεύρεσης μεταξύ άνδρα και γυναίκας. Αν τύχαινε ποτέ να πετύχει κάποιον από τους λύκους σε τρυφερό τετ-α-τετ με το έτερον ήμισυ του, τότε τα μάτια της άνοιγαν διάπλατα από την αμηχανία προτού στρίψει βιαστικά το κεφάλι της μακριά.

«Όχι», παραδέχθηκε εν τέλει ο Κουίλ. «Όμως την αισθάνομαι την έλξη της για εμένα και αυτό με κάνει να τρελαίνομαι», αγανάκτησε ελαφρώς.

Ήταν ένα από τα αρνητικά του πρόωρου αποτυπώματος. Αυτό το τραμπάλισμα μεταξύ φιλίας και έρωτα. Προς το παρόν μόνο στον Τζέικομπ το είχε παρατηρήσει, αλλά και πάλι ο αρχηγός του είχε χρειαστεί να περιμένει μόνο έξι χρόνια με την ταχύτητα ανάπτυξης της Ρενέσμε. Από την πλευρά του ο Κουίλ είχε συνηθίσει πολύ περισσότερο στην φιλική του σχέση με την Κλαιρ που μεγάλωνε όπως όλα τα φυσιολογικά παιδιά. Επομένως η συνειδητοποίηση πως το κορίτσι που είχες μάθει τα τελευταία δεκαπέντε χρόνια να βλέπεις σαν την μικρή σου αδερφή έχει ξαφνικά μετατραπεί στην γυναίκα της ζωής σου ήταν σαφώς πιο απότομη.

«Πρέπει να είσαι προσεκτικός», συνέστησε ο Τζέικομπ προβληματίζοντας βαθύτερα τον συνάγελο του. «Κυρίως επειδή δεν της έχεις πει λέξη για το αποτύπωμα, ούτε για τους μεταμορφιστές»

Ο Κουίλ ξεροκατάπιε. Ίσως από όσα πράγματα τον φόβιζαν περισσότερο στην σχέση του με την Κλαιρ, αυτό να ήταν το μεγαλύτερο. Το αποτύπωμα του είχε ακούσει τους μύθους της φυλής, ωστόσο πίστευε πως δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από αυτό· απλή μυθολογία. Ο Κουίλ δεν είχε βρει το θάρρος να της αποκαλύψει την πάσα αλήθεια. Στην αρχή είχε πείσει τον εαυτό του πως παραήταν μικρή για να μπορέσει να χειριστεί μία τέτοια κατάσταση, κάτι που έστεκε. Όμως όσο περνούσαν τα χρόνια, το έβρισκε τρομερά δύσκολο να αποφασίσει πότε ήταν η κατάλληλη ευκαιρία για να μοιραστεί μαζί της τα βαθύτερα μυστικά του.

Ακόμα και τώρα που η Κλαιρ ήταν μεγάλη και ώριμη, δεν είχε πάψει να τρέμει και μόνο στην ιδέα να της μιλήσει ανοιχτά. Τι θα γινόταν αν η Κλαιρ τρομοκρατούταν από την φύση του; Αν τον έβλεπε σαν ένα τέρας και δεν ήθελε πια να έχει καμία σχέση μαζί του; Ήξερε ότι ο δεσμός του αποτυπώματος εμπόδιζε τέτοιες συμπεριφορές, όπως είχε γίνει και με όλους τους υπόλοιπους λύκους, όμως η αμφιβολία παρέμενε και δεν ήθελε να βασίζεται σε πιθανότητες. Όχι, όταν επρόκειτο για εκείνη.

«Κοίτα, προτείνω να δώσεις λίγο χρόνο παραπάνω», μίλησε ξανά ο Τζέικομπ προσπαθώντας να ελαφρύνει την δυσχερή θέση του φίλου του. «Μόλις σήμερα έφτασε εξάλλου. Περίμενε μέχρι να έρθουμε και εμείς και θα πω εγώ στην Ρενέσμε να την πλησιάσει με τρόπο και να εκμαιεύσει πληροφορίες. Η Κλαιρ την εμπιστεύεται αμέριστα, οτιδήποτε και αν είναι θα της το πει»

«Δεν το συζητάει μαζί μου και θα το συζητήσει με την Νέσι;»

Η παραδοχή πως το αποτύπωμα του μπορούσε να ανοίξει την καρδιά του σε κάποιον άλλον εκτός από τον ίδιο, τον πλήγωνε βαθιά. Η αδερφή ψυχή σου δεν θα έπρεπε να κρατάει δεύτερες σκέψεις από εσένα, θα έπρεπε να στα λέει όλα. _Και εσύ το ίδιο κάνεις_, τον πρόγκηξε ο εαυτός του. Ήταν τόσο εκνευριστική η παρούσα φάση! Τι δεν θα έδινε για να παρέμεναν τα πράγματα όπως μερικά χρόνια πριν, οπότε η Κλαιρ ήταν η καλύτερη του φίλη χωρίς κανένα μπέρδεμα. Δεν είχε ποτέ ζητήσει να βρεθεί σε αυτό το χάλι. Ακόμα και όταν έβλεπε τους συναγέλους του να σαλιαρίζουν με τα ενήλικα αποτυπώματα τους, ούτε μία φορά δεν είχε θελήσει να είναι στην θέση τους. Να τα όμως τώρα τα χαΐρια του.

«Κουίλ, μην κάνεις πως δεν καταλαβαίνεις», τον νουθέτησε ο Τζέικομπ. «Ορισμένες κουβέντες τις κάνουμε πιο εύκολα με κάποιον που δεν είναι ο άμεσα ενδιαφερόμενος. Ξέρεις καλύτερα από εμένα πόσο ντροπαλή είναι η Κλαιρ. Δεν σου μιλάει ποτέ για τέτοια ζητήματα, για αγόρια και σχέσεις, πόσω μάλλον που τώρα το αγόρι είσαι εσύ»

«Αγόρι, στα τριάντα δύο», δεν κρατήθηκε να μην χλευάσει ο Κουίλ.

«Έλα, μη μου πεις ότι νιώθεις γέρος», ειρωνεύτηκε ο Τζέικ. «Καταρχάς δεν δείχνεις μέρα πάνω από είκοσι πέντε»

Ο Κουίλ χαμογέλασε σαρκαστικά με την τελευταία παρατήρηση του αρχηγού του. Κανείς από τους λύκους της αγέλης δεν έδειχνε πάνω από είκοσι πέντε. Είχε να κάνει κάτι με τα γονίδια. Σε όποια ηλικία και αν ενεργοποιούταν η μετάλλαξη, ο μεταμορφιστής θα συνέχιζε να μεγαλώνει μέχρι το δέκατο όγδοο έτος του. Μετά από εκεί θα σταματούσε η ανάπτυξη του και θα παρέμενε για πάντα σε αυτήν την μορφή. Επειδή ωστόσο η σωματική τους διάπλαση ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη από των φυσιολογικών ανθρώπων, οι λύκοι-Κιγιέτ έμοιαζαν ωριμότεροι, κοντά στα είκοσι πέντε. Φυσικά αυτό ίσχυε μόνο για όσους συνέχιζαν να μεταμορφώνονται, όπως ο ίδιος και ο Τζέικομπ. Οι υπόλοιποι, σαν τον Σαμ, μόλις σταματούσαν να μεταλλάσσονται συνέχιζαν να γερνούν κανονικά.

«Σε ενοχλεί ποτέ αυτή η διαφορά ηλικίας που έχεις με την Νέσι;», ρώτησε ο Κουίλ.

«Όχι», απάντησε χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό ο αρχηγός του. «Όπως ξέρεις η εφηβεία μου πήγε στο διάολο με όλα τα περιστατικά που συνέβησαν και με το ατύχημα των γονιών μου ούτε την παιδική μου ηλικία δεν κατάλαβα καλά-καλά. Ζώντας με την Νέσι, ήταν σαν να ξαναμεγάλωσα και εγώ μαζί της. Άλλωστε είναι τόσο έξυπνη που μερικές φορές νιώθω βρέφος μπροστά της. Αλλά μην τολμήσεις να της το πεις αυτό»

Ο Κουίλ γέλασε συγκαταβατικά. Καταλάβαινε τι εννοούσε ο Τζέικομπ. Μπορεί να περνούσε δεκατέσσερα χρόνια την Κλαιρ, ωστόσο δεν ένιωθε ποτέ πιο ώριμος από εκείνη, παρά μόνο όσο χρειαζόταν για να την προστατεύσει. Ήταν εξάλλου τόσο ζωντανή και δροσερή που όπου πήγαινε έφερνε και την νεότητα μαζί της. Κοντά της ο Κουίλ γινόταν πάλι ο ανέμελος έφηβος πριν από την μεταμόρφωση του. Μάλιστα στην βελτιωμένη εκδοχή του, καθότι τώρα είχε την βεβαιότητα πως είχε βρει τον σκοπό της ύπαρξης του.

Με αυτήν την παραμυθία αποχαιρέτισε τον Τζέικ ευχόμενος του καλό ταξίδι και λέγοντας πως τον ανέμενε με την Ρενέσμε. Αισθανόταν πιο ανάλαφρος, σαν ένα μικρό από το βάρος των σκέψεων του να είχε φύγει από πάνω του. Με ανανεωμένη την διάθεση, σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι και αφού έπλυνε τα πιάτα και συγύρισε γρήγορα την κουζίνα, επέστρεψε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του για να κάνει μπάνιο και να ντυθεί. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί. Το αποτύπωμα του τον περίμενε.

* * *

**_Και ναι λοιπόν, το ζευγάρι του Κουίλ και της Κλαιρ αποτελεί την νέα μου αδυναμία. Νομίζω θα είναι πολύ γλυκούληδες μαζί. Όταν τα καταφέρουν να προχωρήσουν την σχέση τους :) Αν θέλετε να μάθετε περισσότερα για αυτούς, αφήστε ένα μεγάλο, μεγάλο σχολιάκι!_**

**_Σας υπεραγαπώ, _**

**_Ρενούι_**


	37. Κεφάλαιο 37

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Στέφανι Μέγιερ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 37: ΑΠΟ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΤΟ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ**

Ξύπνησε από ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Άνοιξε αργά τα μάτια του και τεντώνοντας το χέρι του έπιασε το κινητό του και κοίταξε την ώρα. Δέκα το πρωί. Βλαστημώντας από μέσα του ό,τι θεούς και αγίους ήξερε, γύρισε πλευρό περιμένοντας να ανοίξει ο πατέρας του. Το κουδούνι ήχησε ξανά και μόνο τότε ο Τζέικομπ θυμήθηκε πως σήμερα ο Μπίλι Μπλακ θα πήγαινε για ψάρεμα με τον σερίφη Σουάν. Με μία εκνευρισμένη έκφραση σηκώθηκε όρθιος και περπάτησε με βαριά βήματα ως το σαλόνι.

Δεν είχε σκεφτεί καθόλου ποιος θα μπορούσε να ήταν, όταν ωστόσο άνοιξε και αντίκρισε την Βανέσα Σουίλ στο κατώφλι του, μισόκλεισε τα βλέφαρα του κοιτώντας την με απορία. Ύστερα του ήρθαν όλα τα χθεσινά συμβάντα στο μυαλό. Η απόπειρα της Οριάνα να τον φιλήσει και η δική του απόρριψη. Το είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει. Μετά το σπίτι των Νουμέσι πήγε για κυνήγι με τους Κάλεν και την Νέσι και οποιαδήποτε έγνοια απλά του γλίστρησε από τον εγκέφαλο, όπως κάθε φορά που ήταν μαζί της. Μπροστά στο αποτύπωμα του κανείς δεν έπιανε χαρτωσιά.

«Καλημέρα», είπε με φωνή βραχνή από τον ύπνο.

Προσπάθησε να είναι όσο πιο ευγενικός γινόταν, αν και στην πραγματικότητα το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να την διώξει στα γρήγορα και να ξεραθεί ξανά μέχρι το απόγευμα. Χθες είχε επιστρέψει ξημερώματα και ήταν κομμάτια. Παρόλα αυτά ο Έμπρυ δεν θα έπαιρνε και πολύ θετικά αν συμπεριφερόταν με αγένεια στην κοπέλα που σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα του αγαπούσε περισσότερο από κάθε τι άλλο στον κόσμο. Φυσικά ο Έμπρυ δεν είχε αποτυπωθεί και δεν ήξερε τι εστί πραγματική αγάπη.

«Όχι και τόσο καλή», απάντησε επιθετικά εκείνη.

Ο Τζέικομπ κούνησε ελαφρώς προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του με έκπληξη. Τι μύγα την είχε τσιμπήσει; Δεν πρόλαβε να αντιληφθεί, καθώς τότε η Βανέσα τον έσπρωξε στο πλάι και πέρασε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού. Το κατάφερε μόνο και μόνο επειδή τον έπιασε εξ απήνης. Διαφορετικά αποκλείεται μία έφηβη κοπέλα να είχε την δύναμη να μετακινήσει ένα αγόρι ένα και ενενήντα οκτώ και ογδόντα κιλά καθαρής μυϊκής μάζας. Ακόμα πιο έκθαμβος ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε την πόρτα και ακολούθησε την Ινδιάνα Μιγουόκ που είχε σταθεί όρθια δίπλα από τον καναπέ και είχε σταυρώσει νευριασμένα τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της.

«Μπορείς να μου πεις ποιο στο καλό είναι το πρόβλημα σου;», του φώναξε.

«Εμένα ρωτάς;», άρχισε να τα παίρνει ο μεταμορφιστής. «Εσύ ήρθες σαν την τρελή και με ξύπνησες»

«Ήρθα και χθες το απόγευμα, αλλά έλειπες. Ο πατέρας σου μου είπε πως είχες πάει για κάμπινγκ στο βουνό. Μαζί της ήσουν;»

Τα φρύδια του Τζέικομπ παραλίγο να πεταχτούν πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

«Συγνώμη;», ρώτησε κατάπληκτος από το θράσος της.

«Λέω μαζί της ήσουν; Με την τύπισσα για την οποία έριξες χυλόπιτα στην αδερφή μου»

Ο Κιγιέτ έτριξε τα δόντια του μετρώντας μέχρι το δέκα για να ηρεμήσει.

«Πες μου έναν καλό λόγο για τον οποίο αυτό είναι δική σου δουλειά», την κοίταξε απειλητικά.

«Ό,τι στενοχωρεί την Οριάνα είναι δική μου δουλειά», του πέταξε εκείνη. «Γιατί είσαι με το μποξεράκι; Κοιμηθήκατε μαζί; Είναι εδώ;»

Το μυαλό του μεταμορφιστή δεν πρόλαβε να επεξεργαστεί τις απανωτές ερωτήσεις, όταν η Βανέσα έκανε μεταβολή και έτρεξε σχεδόν προς τα μέσα δωμάτια και την κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Έπρεπε να περάσουν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να συνέλθει ο Τζέικομπ από το σοκ. Ύστερα σφίγγοντας τα χέρια του σε γροθιές την ακολούθησε με δολοφονικές διαθέσεις. Την βρήκε να ψάχνει κάτω από το κρεβάτι του και μετά να σηκώνεται και να ανοίγει βιαστικά τα φύλλα της ντουλάπας.

«Πας καλά;», κραύγασε ο Ινδιάνος. «Σήκω φύγε αυτήν την στιγμή!»

Ήταν στα πρόθυρα να την χτυπήσει, όσο και αν η ηθική του τού υπέτασσε να μην το κάνει. Η Βανέσα ωστόσο είχε ξεπεράσει προ πολλού τα όρια. Έπρεπε να μιλήσει στον Έμπρυ για να την βάλει στην θέση της.

«Θέλω να μου πεις τι το καλύτερο έχει αυτή από την αδερφή μου. Πώς μπόρεσες να την πληγώσεις κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο!», μάνισε η Μιγουόκ.

Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της στα δεξιά και το βλέμμα της έπεσε στο γραφείο του Τζέικομπ, όπου βρίσκονταν μερικές φωτογραφίες· δικές του, των γονιών του, των αδερφών του, της αγέλης, της Νέσι.

«Αυτή είναι;»

Έπιασε μία κορνίζα με ένα πορτρέτο της Ρέιτσελ. Ο Τζέικομπ την πλησίασε και της τράβηξε το κάδρο με βία από τα χέρια.

«Αυτή είναι η αδερφή μου», γρύλλισε τοποθετώντας ξανά την φωτογραφία εκεί που ανήκε.

Στράφηκε ξανά προς την Βανέσα σκύβοντας απειλητικά από πάνω της.

«Μπορεί να είσαι η γκόμενα του κολλητού μου, αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι έχεις δικαιώματα πάνω μου. Εξαφανίσου στο λεπτό, ειδάλλως δεν ξέρω τι είμαι ικανός να κάνω!»

«Τι θα κάνεις, ρε; Τι θα κάνεις;», του πέταξε με τσαμπουκά η Βανέσα. «Μας απειλείς και από πάνω; Μας απορρίπτεις πρώτα μέσα στα μούτρα μας και μετά μας το παίζεις και νταής; Το ξέρεις πως από χθες η Οριάνα είναι να πεθάνει;»

Η τελευταία της πρόταση βραχυκύκλωσε ελαφρώς τον μεταμορφιστή. Ήταν άλλωστε ο ρόλος του να προστατεύει τους Ινδιάνους της φυλής του.

«Δεν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι για αυτό», απάντησε μόνο.

«Ε, βέβαια δεν μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι για αυτό!», τα μάτια της Βανέσα είχαν γίνει δύο φωτιές. «Εμείς δεν είμαστε αρκετά καλές για τον κύριο Μπλακ! Καμία δεν είναι αρκετά καλή για τον κύριο Μπλακ! Τι έχει αυτή και είναι καλύτερη μας; Μου λες; Τι είναι μοντέλο, σταρ, πουτάνα, τι είναι;»

Αυτό ήταν! Ο Τζέικομπ μπορεί να ανεχόταν πολλά, όμως το να μιλάει ο οποιοσδήποτε υποτιμητικά για το αποτύπωμα του δεν θα το ανεχόταν ποτέ, ούτε αν αυτός ο κάποιος ήταν ο πατέρας του. Με τόση δύναμη ώστε να την ακινητοποιήσει τελείως, της έπιασε τα δύο χέρια και άρχισε να την τραβάει προς την έξοδο, ενώ εκείνη φώναζε και τον έβριζε με το χειρότερο λεξιλόγιο. Φυσικά δεν μπορούσε να του εναντιωθεί και ο Τζέικομπ την έσυρε ως την εξώπορτα χωρίς πρόβλημα. Ύστερα την πέταξε κυριολεκτικά έξω, ώστε η Βανέσα παραπάτησε και έπεσε στο χώμα. Πριν προλάβει να πει το οτιδήποτε παραπάνω, ο Τζέικομπ είχε κλείσει ξανά την πόρτα στα μούτρα της, όχι πριν της φωνάξει γεμάτος οργή:

«Και μην τολμήσεις να πατήσεις ξανά το πόδι σου εδώ!»

Προσπάθησε να επιστρέψει στο κρεβάτι του και να κοιμηθεί, όμως φυσικά αυτό ήταν αδύνατο μετά την ένταση στην οποία είχε εκτεθεί. Αντί αυτού σηκώθηκε πάλι και αφού ντύθηκε πρόχειρα, πήρε τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου του και βγήκε έξω. Πιο πριν βεβαιώθηκε πως η Βανέσα δεν τον περίμενε κρυμμένη πουθενά τριγύρω να του επιτεθεί με την πρώτη ευκαιρία. Η τύπισσα πραγματικά το είχε χάσει. Έπρεπε να προειδοποιήσει τον Έμπρυ σχετικά και έπρεπε να το κάνει άμεσα. Μπήκε στο αμάξι του και ξεκίνησε για το σπίτι των Κολ.

Ο Έμπρυ με την μητέρα του ζούσαν σε ένα τυπικό ξύλινο σπίτι του οικισμού ελάχιστα λεπτά μακριά από τον Τζέικομπ. Θα μπορούσε άνετα να πάει με τα πόδια, ωστόσο μετά είχε σκεφτεί να περάσει και από τους Κάλεν. Προς το παρόν πάρκαρε μπροστά από την μονοκατοικία και πλησίασε την εξωτερική πόρτα. Ήταν ξεκλείδωτη όπως οι περισσότερες στον καταυλισμό, όμως ο Τζέικομπ δεν το έβρισκε ευγενικό να μπει μέσα χωρίς να χτυπήσει, κυρίως επειδή ήταν Κυριακή και η κυρία Τίφανι το πιθανότερο ήταν να βρίσκεται εκεί. Πράγματι εκείνη ήταν που του άνοιξε και τον καλωσόρισε.

«Τι κάνεις, Τζέικ;», τον ρώτησε καλοσυνάτα.

Η Τίφανι Κολ ήταν μία νεαρή γυναίκα κοντά στα τριάντα πέντε. Ήταν μικροκαμωμένη και ντελικάτη, ωστόσο όποιος την γνώριζε ήξερε πόσο δυνατό χαρακτήρα είχε. Δεν ήταν πολλές οι Ιθαγενείς που θα αναλάμβαναν την ευθύνη να φέρουν ένα παιδί αγνώστου πατρός στον κόσμο ούσες μόλις δεκαοκτώ χρονών. Κυρίως όταν ταυτόχρονα θα έπρεπε να επωμιστούν το βάρος ενός τόσο μεγάλου μυστικού. Κανείς δεν είχε μάθει ποτέ την πραγματική ταυτότητα του πατέρα του Έμπρυ. Φυσικά εφόσον είχε το γονίδιο του λύκου, αυτό σήμαινε πως ήταν γιος κάποιου από τους γεννήτορες της φυλής. Δεν είχε απαντηθεί ακόμα το ερώτημα, ωστόσο δεν έμοιαζε να ενδιαφέρει και κανέναν ιδιαίτερα. Όλοι άλλωστε οι μεταμορφιστές ήταν περισσότερο από αδέρφια μεταξύ τους.

«Καλά, Τίφανι. Εσύ;», χαιρέτισε με την σειρά του ο Τζέικομπ.

Της μιλούσε στον ενικό, όπως σε όλους τους ομόφυλους του. Για τους Κιγιέτ ο σεβασμός δεν προερχόταν από τις λέξεις.

«Καλά. Ο Έμπρυ κοιμάται, όμως πήγαινε να τον ξυπνήσεις. Κοντεύει μεσημέρι»

Οι σχέσεις του Έμπρυ με την μητέρα του είχαν βελτιωθεί τους τελευταίους μήνες. Κατά τον πρώτο καιρό της μεταμόρφωσης του είχαν συνεχώς καυγάδες για το γεγονός πως τα βράδια το έσκαγε από το σπίτι. Η Τίφανι Κολ, που δεν ήξερε για τους μεταμορφιστές, πίστευε ότι πρόκειται για εφηβική επανάσταση και τον έβαζε συνεχώς τιμωρίες. Φυσικά αυτό δεν εμπόδιζε τον νεαρό Κιγιέτ να εξαφανίζεται κάθε φορά που είχε περιπολία προκαλώντας καινούργιους τσακωμούς και καινούργιες απαγορεύσεις. Ωστόσο τα πράγματα πλέον είχαν ηρεμήσει και έτσι ο Έμπρυ δεν χρειαζόταν να φεύγει τόσο συχνά προς μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση της μητέρας του. Ταυτόχρονα το ότι είχε ξαναγραφτεί στο σχολείο την έκανε ακόμα πιο συγκαταβατική μαζί του.

Από αυτήν την άποψη ο Τζέικομπ ένιωθε τυχερός που ο πατέρας του γνώριζε την ιστορία της φυλής και όχι μόνο δεν του έμπαινε εμπόδιο, αλλά αντίθετα τον στήριζε όσο μπορούσε. Θα πρέπει να ήταν πραγματικό βασανιστήριο να μην μπορείς να πεις την αλήθεια στους πιο κοντινούς σου ανθρώπους. Οι λύκοι είχαν το ελεύθερο να αποκαλύψουν την πραγματική φύση τους αποκλειστικά στα αποτυπώματα τους, σε κανέναν άλλον. Μόνη εξαίρεση αν κάποιος το ανακάλυπτε μόνος του, όπως η Μπέλα. Ακόμα όμως και στα αποτυπώματα τους έπρεπε να το φέρουν με τρόπο, ώστε να μην τρομάξουν. Προς το παρόν η Έμιλυ, η Κιμ και η Ρέιτσελ το είχαν πάρει καλά, με λίγες αντιδράσεις στην αρχή. Ο Κουίλ όμως δεν είχε τολμήσει να αναφέρει το παραμικρό στην Κλαιρ. Ήταν άλλωστε πολύ μικρή ακόμα.

Άλλος ένας λόγος που ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ο πιο ευλογημένος από όλους τους μεταμορφιστές σε αυτόν τον τομέα. Δεν χρειαζόταν να κρύψει τίποτα από το αποτύπωμα του. Η Ρενέσμε τα ήξερε όλα και κυρίως τον καταλάβαινε απόλυτα, ούσα και η ίδια υπεράνθρωπο ον. Μπορεί και η αδερφή του και η Κιμ και η Έμιλυ να είχαν δοθεί ψυχή τε και σώματι στους συντρόφους τους, ωστόσο ο Τζέικομπ γνώριζε πως το δικό του δέσιμο με την Νέσι ήταν το πιο δυνατό από όλα τα υπόλοιπα. Το αισθανόταν κάθε φορά που μεταμορφωνόταν και έβλεπε στο μυαλό των συναγελών του πώς είναι η σχέση τους με το αποτύπωμα τους. Όσο ισχυρή και αν ήταν δεν έφτανε ούτε στο δέκα τοις εκατό αυτού που ένωνε τον ίδιο και την Ρενέσμε. Ήταν κάτι το τελείως μοναδικό.

Για αυτό και γινόταν πραγματικός Τούρκος μπροστά στην παραμικρότερη απειλή της αρμονικής συμβίωσης τους. Η Βανέσα είχε ξεπεράσει τα εσκαμμένα και ο Τζέικομπ θα φρόντιζε να μην το ξανακάνει. Έφτασε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του Έμπρυ και μπήκε μέσα χωρίς να χτυπήσει. Τον βρήκε να κοιμάται φαρδύς-πλατύς στο μικρό του στρώμα, αθώος και ανίδεος για το οτιδήποτε. Ο Τζέικ δεν μπορούσε να αμφισβητήσει πως αν ο κολλητός του είχε πληροφορηθεί τα σχέδια της γκόμενας του, δεν θα την άφηνε να τα πραγματοποιήσει. Η Βανέσα ό,τι είχε κάνει το είχε κάνει εν αγνοία του Έμπρυ και μάλλον και οποιουδήποτε άλλου. Ο Κιγιέτ δεν το είχε στην Οριάνα να δεχόταν να δημιουργηθεί τέτοιο θέμα. Βέβαια ούτε για κορίτσι που την πέφτει στην ψύχρα την είχε, όμως να που είχε πέσει έξω.

Προχώρησε μέχρι το κρεβάτι του Έμπρυ και τον σκούντησε απαλά στο μπράτσο. Καμία απόκριση. Πιο δυνατά. Πάλι καμία απόκριση. Κόντεψε να του βγάλει τον ώμο από το ταρακούνημα. Ο μεταμορφιστής δεν κούνησε ούτε βλέφαρο· συνέχισε να κοιμάται γαλήνια. Ο Τζέικομπ ανασηκώθηκε και κοίταξε γύρω του εξεταστικά. Βρήκε μία μπάλα ποδοσφαίρου πάνω στην βιβλιοθήκη που τον ικανοποίησε. Την έπιασε στα χέρια του και επέστρεψε πάνω από τον κοιμισμένο συνάγελο του. Την σήκωσε όσο πιο ψηλά μπορούσε και ύστερα την έριξε με όλη την δύναμη του κάτω. Στην ευαίσθητη περιοχή του κολλητού του.

«Αααααααα»

Ο Έμπρυ πήδηξε μέχρι το ταβάνι και μετά προσγειώθηκε ένα κουβάρι στο ξύλινο δάπεδο κρατώντας και με τα δύο του χέρια τα αχαμνά του. Διπλώθηκε στα δύο και συνέχισε να βγάζει άναρθρες κραυγές για μερικά λεπτά. Ο Τζέικομπ στο μεταξύ είχε καθίσει ανέμελα στο στρώμα και έτρωγε μία παρανυχίδα του. Όταν ο Κιγιέτ τελείωσε να σφαδάζει από τον πόνο, στράφηκε και είδε τον αρχηγό του να τον κοιτάζει με ένα αθώο βλέμμα. Ο Έμπρυ το ανταπέδωσε με το πιο μοχθηρό δικό του, από αυτό που αν τα μάτια ήταν μαχαίρια, θα είχαν ξεκοιλιάσει τον Τζέικομπ Μπλακ μέχρι τα εντόσθια.

«Πόσα κιλά μαλάκας είσαι;», τον ρώτησε με απέχθεια.

«Όσα κιλά είναι και η γκόμενα σου», απάντησε απαθώς ο Τζέικομπ.

Ο Έμπρυ σηκώθηκε αργά πρώτα στα γόνατα και μετά στα πόδια του και πετώντας από πάνω του το σεντόνι που είχε τυλιχτεί γύρω του σαν καλαμάρι πήγε μέχρι το παράθυρο και άνοιξε τις κουρτίνες.

«Τι εννοείς;», θυμήθηκε τότε να απορήσει.

«Εννοώ πως η τύπισσα είναι τρελή. Ήρθε και με ξύπνησε αξημέρωτα για να μου ζητήσει τα ρέστα που δεν κάθισα στην Οριάνα»

«Δεν κάθισες στην Οριάνα;»

Ο Τζέικομπ έπαιξε νευριασμένα τα μάτια του. Ο Έμπρυ ήταν που ήταν αργόστροφος, αγουροξυπνημένος προσιδίαζε σε αμοιβάδα. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν τον είχε ενημερώσει για το χθεσινό συμβάν στο σπίτι των Νουμέσι. Μετά το κυνήγι με τους Κάλεν δεν τον είχε συναντήσει παρά τώρα. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν ήδη εκνευρισμένος και η άγνοια του φίλου του τον πρίζωνε ακόμα περισσότερο. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος και άρχισε να γδύνεται. Ο Έμπρυ άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια του.

«Τζέικ, οκέι δεν γουστάρεις την Οριάνα, αλλά δεν χρειάζεται να αλλάξεις και προτιμήσεις»

«Τελείωνε με τις βλακείες σου και ετοιμάσου»

«Να ετοιμαστώ γιατί;»

«Για να πάμε στο δάσος φυσικά. Θέλω να σου δείξω τι παίχτηκε με την Βανέσα, ώστε να καταλάβεις για πόση τρέλα μιλάμε»

Ο Έμπρυ μούτρωσε με τα λόγια του φίλου του, ωστόσο κάτι στην έκφραση του Τζέικομπ τον έκανε να καταλάβει πόσο είχε πειραχτεί ο αρχηγός του και προτίμησε να μην τον ερεθίσει περισσότερο. Γδύθηκε υπάκουα και ύστερα οι δυο τους βγήκαν από την πίσω αυλή και διένυσαν τα ελάχιστα μέτρα μέχρι το δάσος. Εκεί αφού κρύφτηκαν πίσω από τα πυκνά δέντρα μεταλλάχτηκαν σε δύο μεγαθηριακούς λύκους· ο Έμπρυ σε έναν γκρι και ο Τζέικομπ σε έναν κανελί. Ο Έμπρυ ήταν πιο μικρόσωμος από τον Τζέικομπ, αλλά παρέμενε τεράστιος.

«Ορίστε, μεταμορφωθήκαμε. Για δείξε μας λοιπόν», είπε νοητικά ο Έμπρυ συνομιλώντας άηχα με τον αρχηγό του.

«Τζέικ, Έμπρυ; Όλα καλά;», ακούστηκε ανήσυχη η φωνή του Ρέι.

Ήταν ο μεταμορφιστής που είχε περιπολία αυτήν την ώρα μαζί με τον Λαλ και εννοείται πως όταν αισθάνθηκε πως ο αρχηγός του βρισκόταν στην λυκίσια μορφή του χωρίς προειδοποίηση θεώρησε πως κάτι κακό συμβαίνει. Ο Τζέικ τον καθησύχασε.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα, απλά έχουμε μία κουβεντούλα με τον Έμπρυ. Συνεχίστε κανονικά»

«Οκέι», απάντησε ο Ρέι.

«Λοιπόν, άντε πες μου γιατί με έχει πιάσει και μία πείνα», γκρίνιαξε ο Έμπρυ.

Ο Τζέικ τον έβρισε πατόκορφα και ύστερα του μετέφερε αναλυτικά εικόνα προς εικόνα τι είχε παιχτεί μεταξύ εκείνου και της Βανέσα λίγη ώρα προηγουμένως, αλλά και με την Οριάνα την χθεσινή ημέρα.

«Μάζεψε την, γιατί δεν θα έχουμε καλά ξεμπερδέματα. Πολύ αέρα έχει πάρει ο κώλος της», έγρουξε ο Τζέικομπ μόλις τελείωσε την εξιστόρηση του.

«Συμφωνώ», πετάχτηκε και ο Λαλ.

Ο Λαλ ήταν από τους μικρότερους Κιγιέτ στην αγέλη – μόλις δεκατριών χρονών. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν το πρότυπο του, οπότε πάντα ό,τι έλεγε ο αρχηγός του το υποστήριζε μετά βδελυγμίας.

«Σκάσε, μόμολο», θύμωσε ο Έμπρυ. «Κοίτα, Τζέικ, καταλαβαίνω πως δεν έπρεπε να συμπεριφερθεί έτσι, αλλά είχε στενοχωρηθεί με την Οριάνα. Ξέρεις πόσο αδυναμία της έχει»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει, Εμ. Φρόντισε να της μιλήσεις και να της εξηγήσεις πως επειδή κάνουμε παρέα δεν σημαίνει ότι έχει τέτοια δικαιώματα πάνω μου. Ειδάλλως την επόμενη φορά δεν θα ευθύνομαι για ό,τι γίνει. Με το ζόρι κρατήθηκα μην την χτυπήσω όταν αποκάλεσε την Ρενέσμε πουτάνα», βρυχήθηκε οργισμένα ο μεταμορφιστής.

«Ιιιιι, πουτάνα!», επανέλαβε γεμάτος κατάπληξη ο Λαλ.

«Ράψε το!», μούγκρισε ακόμα μία φορά ο Έμπρυ. «Ρε, Τζέικ, δεν το είπε για την Ρενέσμε, ούτε καν την ξέρει!», προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει τα πράγματα.

«Αυτό είναι ακόμα χειρότερο!», μάνισε ο αρχηγός του. «Μιλούσε για μία κοπέλα που δεν έχει δει στην ζωή της με τα πιο απαίσια λόγια. Μόνο και μόνο, επειδή απέρριψα την αδερφή της. Λες και ήμουν υποχρεωμένος. Πρόσεξε, Έμπρυ, αυτό σου λέω. Πολύ προσωπικά την πήρε την όλη φάση»

Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήθελε να προσθέσει το οτιδήποτε άλλο και σταμάτησε εκεί. Παρόλα αυτά ο Έμπρυ έμοιαζε να κατάλαβε το βαθύτερο νόημα στα λόγια του κολλητού του. Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του με την υπόσχεση πως θα έκανε μία κουβέντα μαζί της και σύντομα. Ο Τζέικ ικανοποιήθηκε με αυτό. Όσο πιο γρήγορα ξεκαθαριζόταν αυτή η κατάσταση τόσο το καλύτερο για όλους. Δεν θα ήθελε σε καμία των περιπτώσεων παραπάνω ευθύνες από αυτές που είχε ήδη πάνω του και κυρίως δεν γούσταρε με τίποτα να τσακωθεί με τον παιδικό του φίλο για μία γκόμενα – όσο σοβαρά και αν την έβλεπε ο Έμπρυ.

Του έκανε νόημα προς την κατεύθυνση του οικισμού και ο φίλος του κατάλαβε και άρχισε να τον ακολουθεί πίσω προς το σπίτι του. Όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, μεταλλάχτηκαν ξανά στην ανθρώπινη μορφή τους και έτρεξαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο του Έμπρυ. Φόρεσαν πάλι τα ρούχα τους και έμειναν μερικά λεπτά σιωπηλοί. Ύστερα ο Τζέικομπ τράβηξε τον συνάγελο του σε έναν αδερφικό εναγκαλισμό.

«Ξέρεις πως σου αξίζει μόνο η καλύτερη, έτσι;», τον κοίταξε σοβαρά στα μάτια.

«Την αγαπάω»

Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Και εγώ νόμιζα πως αγαπάω την Μπέλα»

«Δεν είναι το ίδιο», έπαιξε απηυδισμένα τα μάτια του ο Έμπρυ και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω.

«Όχι, όχι, είναι ακριβώς το ίδιο», επέμεινε ο αρχηγός του. «Ή μάλλον το δικό σου είναι ακόμα πιο λίγο, επειδή εμένα με τραβούσε ήδη η δύναμη του αποτυπώματος. Ήταν μία πρόγευση, οπότε ήταν αρκετά δυνατό. Εσένα δεν σε δένει τίποτα με αυτήν την κοπέλα»

«Με δένουν τα πάντα με αυτήν την κοπέλα!», αντέτεινε έντονα ο Έμπρυ. «Είναι η πρώτη μου αγάπη, η πρώτη που ερωτεύτηκα και η πρώτη που της έκανα έρωτα. Μην μου λες πώς νιώθω, επειδή δεν ξέρεις!»

«Έμπρυ, μην ξεχνάς πως κάθε φορά που μεταμορφωνόμαστε είμαι κυριολεκτικά μέσα στο μυαλό σου. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που να έχεις σκεφτεί και να μην το γνωρίζω. Όταν αποτυπωθείς, θα καταλάβεις και εσύ πως … »

«Μπορεί να μην αποτυπωθώ ποτέ», τον διέκοψε με μένος ο Έμπρυ. «Δεν γίνεται για όλα τα πράγματα το μέτρο να είναι το αποτύπωμα! Ξέρεις και κάτι; Η δική μου αγάπη για την Βανέσα είναι πιο ουσιαστική, επειδή την διάλεξα μόνος μου! Δεν μου την επέβαλε κανείς!»

«Πιστεύεις διαλέγεις καλύτερα από την φύση;», σήκωσε κοροϊδευτικά τα φρύδια του ο Τζέικομπ. «Ο μόνος λόγος που είσαι με την Βανέσα είναι επειδή σου έκατσε χωρίς κανένα κόπο. Δεν προσπάθησες καν να την κερδίσεις»

«Τζέικ, κόψε το!», έγρουξε ο Κιγιέτ.

«Παραδέξου το, Εμ», επέμεινε ο μεταμορφιστής. «Έχεις μπερδέψει την καύλα με την αγάπη. Δεν είσαι ερωτευμένος με την Βανέσα. Απλά γουστάρεις να την πηδάς»

Ο Έμπρυ σφράγισε σφιχτά τα μάτια του.

«Τζέικ, σε παρακαλώ φύγε. Θέλω να μείνω μόνος μου»

Ο Τζέικομπ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα, αλλά αποφάσισε να μην πιέσει άλλο την κατάσταση.

«Αν θες αργότερα, θα είμαι στην Ρενέσμε», είπε απλά και ύστερα ρίχνοντας μία τελευταία ματιά στον φίλο του που έτρεμε ελαφρώς με ακόμα κλειστά βλέφαρα έφυγε από το δωμάτιο του.

Χαιρέτισε την Τίφανι και βγήκε έξω στον δρόμο προβληματισμένος. _Ελπίζω η τύπισσα να συνέλθει_, σκέφτηκε την ώρα που έμπαινε στο αμάξι του και έβαζε μπροστά με κατεύθυνση την έπαυλη των Κάλεν. Όσο και αν ήθελε να το πιστέψει ωστόσο, κάτι μέσα του τον προειδοποιούσε ότι δεν θα προέκυπταν τόσο ευοίωνα τα πράγματα.

* * *

**_Τι έγινε, ορέ παιδιά; Σας έπιασε η ζέστη και δεν αφήσατε ούτε ένα σχόλιο στο προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο; Ή μήπως δεν σας άρεσε καθόλου; Ακόμα και έτσι να είναι, πείτε το, μην ντρέπεστε! Δεν έχω τέτοια θέματα. Ελπίζω να αφήσετε σε αυτό, που βαθαίνει λίγο περισσότερο στην σχέση της Βανέσα και της Οριάνα με την αγέλη. Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν στο μικρό χωριό μας, πρέπει να πω. Συμφωνείτε; Αναμένω με αγωνία την γνώμη σας!_**

**_ΧΧΧ, _**

**_Ρενούι!_**


End file.
